Among Heroes
by Writer Noire
Summary: A former thief with a past riddled in mistakes is drawn back into the uprise of Overwatch for his old friend. See how one man begins to find his place in their ranks and become the hero he never intended to be. Reviews needed
1. An Explosive Start

Shots fired. "Get down, Genji!"

Smoke filling the lungs. "Drive,drive!"

Screams of anguish and fury. "Quit arguing, I'm faster!"

Searing heat of a fire. "Lena, dodge!"

Spinning. So much spinning with sounds of metal bending horribly underneath the force. And Noah eyes open with tears and dirt in his eyes. He shakes his head and finds himself pressed against a metal door. 'Eeh...wait, where am-?' He was cut off at a small explosion from the distance and he stands up with great difficulty.

Blood seemed to be dripping from his forehead and cuts on his arm. The back of his head bumps softly against the other door and he pushes it up. Sunlight flooded the car as some rocks covering the door were pushed out of the way and Noah pulled himself out of the car.

'Ok, ok regroup. Now...where the hell am I?' He thought. Trees were evident, but with more tall grass...and wrecked cars. He laughed painfully as he begins walking around and trying to salvage anything useful. His armor was almost torn to shreds leaving his under clothes slightly ripped and his right shoulder wasn't the best in the moving department.

"H-hey. Pr...prepare to die." A weary voice called out. Noah turned around and found a Talon soldier standing with him more battered than Noah.

"Oh come on pal, we're both tired. Let's just call it a day." The Talon soldier took a step forward, but stopped at hearing a sharp beep from below him. Noah and him looked down to see a discarded land mine was placed there. Noah jumped back as the soldier turned into meat chunks in a hot sizzling blaze.

"Sure, blow me off." Noah chuckled dryly before seeing the dead soldier's pistol next to him. "But thanks for the gun." Picking the gun up, Noah dragged himself through more of the wreckage before collapsing behind a large truck. His eyes flickered before shutting down.

 _"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Noah said with some half-ass attempt. His friend waved him off and walked back to his girlfriend. "Can't. Lady's waiting."_

 _Noah shook his head. "Whatever, I'll see you around Sullivan." He turned back to the bar before a hand placed down an order. Gin and tonic. "Care to buy another friend a drink?" A voice dripping with wit and humor._

"Of course!" Another voice, rough and annoyed grumbled. Noah opened his eyes to see a couple more Talon soldiers walking toward him. "The survivors are already accounted for. We should leave while we can before any of the Overwatch agents find us."

"We heard radio chatter around this area before that explosion. It could be one of our men or…" He paused at the thought. "A down Overwatch agent." Noah froze as he could feel the soldiers growing excited at the thought of killing him.

"Alright, I hope they're around somewhere. Bout time we put one out of it's misery."

"Spread out. If it's our men, help them. If it's Overwatch, no mercy."

Noah breathed in and out. His wounds were not helping with the stress at the moment. The footsteps of a Talon soldier caught his attention as he ducked underneath his cover. He needed to take this one out. Silently.

Noah waited patiently and before the Talon soldier knew what to do, one quick blow to the vocal chords silenced him. The soldier coughed hoarsely and grabbed his knife strapped to his side, Noah didn't hesitate to grab the knife and jamming it into the neck.

His enemy choked and gurgled on his blood as Noah covered his mouth. The Overwatch agent pulled the knife out slowly and took a glance to see the two others weren't looking his way.

 _"Well if it isn't Mr. Burr." Noah said with surprise. Burr opened his arms as he hugged Noah tightly. "And Mr. Bastin, I see you still slum up in the bars."_

 _"Someone's gotta keep Ernie and his omnic in business." Noah said. The two took a seat and Ernie brought them their drinks. Burr asked about Noah's recent business, but Noah wasn't having it._

 _"Oh no, you disappear after the last job and come back out of nowhere. Ya gotta tell me where you've been." Burr nodded with a guilty smile. "I admit I've been gone for a considerable amount of time, but you're going to be more surprised about what I've got."_

 _Burr pulled a small object out of his coat pocket and placed it on the bar. Noah's eyes widened._

'Deep breath and aim carefully.' Noah said as the tip of the blade was pressed between his fingers. One breath, one exhale. Second breath, second exhale and...release. The knife went flying with a low whistle as it impaled itself on the second soldier. He fell in a collapsed heap and the third soldier was alarmed.

"WH-!" One loud bang covered the rest of the word. Noah panted with the pistol's smoke whisping gently in the air. He pushed his hair back before sitting down and letting the adrenaline finally drain away.

Putting the gun on the side, Noah felt the heat from the sun cake the blood on his head. "I...really...need help." Once again his eyelids sliding to a close before hearing several more voices call out for his name.


	2. A Humble Beginning

Chapter 2

Five Months Ago

Burr smiled at Noah's expression. "I don't believe it's...it's, uh, a flash drive. I haven't seen one of those since forever." His smile faltered, but it maintained its form. "That may be true, but Mr. Bastin it's what's in the flash drive that counts. I'd, uh, rather not show the surprise here."

He leaned in. "It's not the best place to share such a thing."

Noah looked around and saw the few patrons and Ernie were continuing their own activities. Still, it's got to be one hell of a secret if Burr was hiding it. "Well then, shall we leave. We can go to my place."

Burr chuckled. "After one drink? I thought you'd take me to dinner first. However I know you are a man of quick and easy." Noah punched Burr's arm and the two laughed at the joke. Burr put his arm around Noah and led him out. And the two disappeared into the night, but with two piercing eyes had them in her sights.

0-0-0-0-0

The door opened on the humble apartment on one of the highest floor in the building as the lights went up and the two men walked inside. Noah led the way to his computer and turned it on. The holo-screen lit up and Burr passed the flash drive into his hand. "Alright let's see what's got you so excited."

"It'll be worth it trust me." And once the flash drive was inserted, the screen began to fill up with files and a map. Noah looked on with surprise as the screen gave away to numerous faces. Recognizable faces at that.

"Jack Morrison? Ana Amari? These are big names from the war."

"Keep reading." Burr said as Noah continued to scroll down. "Angel Ziegler aka Mercy. Current location: XXXXX, XXXX. Genji Shimada, believed deceased, last known area. Winston, dangerous, unknown location. Lena Oxton aka Tracer, unknown location, proceed with seek and destroy. Locations of agents and potential bases..."

Noah looked at Burr and the man simply tapped the map. Once the map was touched, the globe began showing former bases of Overwatch. Burr tapped one area and it showed one Jesse McCree in a shootout on a train. Another showed Hanzo Shimada standing alone before something like a robot cut the feed.

And one more video revealed security footage of a battle at one of the Overwatch Museums. Professional assassins, Widowmaker and Reaper were taking on Winston and Tracer. Noah was in complete awe at the battle before that footage was cut off by some kid wielding Doomfist's gauntlet. He quickly shut off the computer and pulled out the flash drive.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Burr grinned sheepishly. "I got it off Talon's servers. You know with all these advancements in technology, they seem to forget that some of the gems of the past still got some use."

Noah ignored the rest of that statement and rubbed his forehead. "You're telling me you got vital information on Overwatch from a Talon server."

"No. I got it from multiple Talon servers, before blowing them up."

"Multiple! And, and you blew them up!" Noah wheezed as Burr finally got serious. "Yes. Now I know it sounds crazy-"

"It is crazy!" Burr watched Noah ruffle his hair. "I mean you're holding intel on where all the Overwatch agents, their latest excursions, and information in that little flash drive."

"I know, but listen with Talon on the rise and after that Omnic activist assassinated I needed to do this...mostly since it's my job."

"Job." Burr nodded. Noah shook his head and walked off, "Jesus, Burr I thought we were both over with that part of our lives. Why are you here?"

Burr rolled his eyes. "No, you were over with that part of your life. I only agreed to help ease your conscience. Besides, it isn't one of those "jobs"." Noah looked at him with a disbelieving glance. Burr reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. Noah quickly caught it when Burr tossed it to him.

"It's more than that." The Overwatch symbol was more than enough for Noah to pull the pieces together. "Oh God."

Burr pursed his lips and sighed. "Yeah." They stood there for a second before Noah tossed it back along with the flash drive. "Yeah, well thanks for dropping by, but I can't have a criminal in my home." Burr was taken by surprise at that as Noah was pushing him toward the door.

"Now, wait a minute!"

"I'll tell Ernie to add the gin to my tab, but that's all."

"Wait, a second! Noah!" He dug his heel into the carpet and Noah was getting annoyed with his presence now. "Look, it's more than that I swear. Besides I didn't come all this way just to show you that flash drive for nothing."

"And whatever your ulterior method is, I'll take no part of it." Noah said before Burr turned around and grabbed Noah's wrist. "Just let me explain!"

Noah went silent and Burr took that as his cue to talk. "Now I know being here with all...this is overwhelming, but I wanted to see if you'd be coming back."

"Really?" Burr nodded. "Burr, it's been almost a three years since I took that kind of work. I mean I got a nine to five job, regular omnic and human friends who won't stab me in the back, and a steady income. I've straightened my life."

"But listen, I finally found a way to redeem ourselves."

"Sure."

"I'm serious. I know I've been in and out, but I've been meaning to ask you to come back and work with me. Besides we'll be actually helping so many people. I know you got a sense of self preservation, but I think I found a way to redeem ourselves after what we've done."

Noah wasn't having any of it. "Redemption? I don't need redemption, I need to move on. And the only people I protect are my friends, you included. Also FYI the only people we screwed over deserved it."

"And the people that didn't?"

"It doesn't matter. Burr, I get that you want to help people, but my life filled with all...this is over. Now please just leave."

"Noah-" However Burr stopped himself to bring Noah and himself down. All while a single bullet hole was where Noah's head was originally at. "What the hell, man?"

"Shit, I didn't think they'd find me here." Noah got up and ducked near the wall. "Aw, what did you do?"

Burr pulled out a gun. "Off chance I was followed and now Talon soldiers are coming to take us out."

"Us?!"

"They might think you're an informant."

"Yeah, great. Thanks asshole." Burr rolled his eyes and pulled out another gun. "Here take this. I know it's been awhile, but you just need to point and shoot at the people shooting at you."

Noah rolled his eyes. "I know how to use a gun." And the two aimed their guns at the door when it was knocked down. Talon soldiers came in, but stopped when two of them fell under a couple of bullets. Burr took out his communicator and clicked it.

"Winston, I'm in some trouble." Noah took another couple of shots to hold back the mercenaries and tried to take a few out. "Look just get someone here."

"Burr anytime now!" Noah said as he picked up of the assault rifles and opened fire. Burr shook his head and pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it on the ground and grabbed Noah's wrist. The two barged through Talon's men and ran out to the bottom floor. The two ran as fast as they can, trying to take on any soldiers that came their way.

Burr took a few shots at the soldiers and Noah kicked open a window the to the outside, only to see a rocket fly close to them. The force separated the duo and Noah fell down a story before grabbing onto the railing. His fingers were locked tightly against the metal bars as Noah's senses took a moment to regain their bearings.

"Noah, you alright?!"

"Just fine as rocket to the feet should be." Noah retorted as he tried to pull himself . His fingers were locked tightly against the metal bars as Noah's senses took a moment to regain their bearings.

And then he tried to climb back up. Key word tried. Noah had to watch out for any stray bullets and firing back on from where he was.

"Noah! Don't worry pal I'm coming!" The rail creaked from Noah's weight. "Don't worry. Take your ti-TIIIIME!" He said before the rail was shot loose and it snapped off. Burr shouted his name, but a blue blur made Noah disappear in thin air and reappearing on the roof of the building just below.

Noah felt the concrete roof beneath his palms and laughed in pure relief to not being a red paste. "Don't worry luv, calvaries here!" And that phrase was very familiar with anyone on the news or did a lick of research on Overwatch knew this was a quote from Tracer.

And Noah would normally enjoy the charming of such a hero in his presence, but almost dying seems to put a damper on that.

"Does that mean I can take it easy?" Noah asked as Tracer helped him up. She flashed him a smile and nodded her head. "Sure. It'll be over in a jiffy, though keep an eye out." And with that she disappeared.

Noah fell back down in relief and let the adrenaline run its course. "This is not my Friday night." And though it wasn't it was better for anyone not associated with Mr. Burr at the moment. He could hear siren going off with local enforcement finally arriving. Maybe he could get Burr out before everything goes down as another terrorist attack and people have a reason to poke around.

'Still enjoy the sounds of destruction that don't involve you.' Noah thought before seeing something in a distance. It was someone with red dots around the face? And a long cylinder pointing at him?

"Shit!" Noah ducked behind cover as a bullet lodged itself right next to his foot. "Are you kidding me? A sniper?" He grumbled and took out his gun. A modest rifle with only half a clip left. "Yep, odds are definitely in my favor."

Noah looked in the building and saw blue streaks of light and gunshots. And any of his allies behind him are too busy. However he shook his head and remembered his situation. It was just one sniper and what was one sniper going to do? Besides killing him with a high caliber bullet, but that was besides the point.

'Maybe I can flank whoever's shooting me. That might work.' Noah smirked, but picked up a rock and threw it over his cover. That rock became slowly floating dust. A bead of sweat rolled down his head as Noah wondered how accurate that sniper was.

'Alright, I'll just blind fire from here. That should scare them!' Noah thought before placing the muzzle over his head, only for the gun to split through the vertical middle. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

'I am not dying here! Though it's either here or my warzone of a home.' He weighed his options before a bullet embedded itself next to his head. 'Warzone it is.' Noah picked up several more rocks and carefully glanced from where he was. And the figure was gone.

'Where did they-' The tip of a heel met his cheek and Noah sent sprawling on the ground. And before seeing stars, Noah saw a nice leg attached to a nice hip, which he assumed belonged to a nice figure. He looked up and saw a lady with a blue face, but a pinkish purple bodysuit on with a sniper rifle strapped to her back. 'Oh ok. Leave the buff soldiers to them and I get henchwoman here.'

Noah got up and spit out some blood on the floor. "Where's the information?" She asked.

"Lady, you just kicked my brains into scrambled eggs. I need a moment."

"I don't." She walked toward him and kneed him hard in the stomach. Noah gasped for air as the lady threw him across the roof. "Now talk before I put you down."

The man was breathing hard and got up to rub his bruised diaphragm. "I'd rather not die, but I can barely talk with you kneeing where I breath. Look, let's start over."

"No." She pulled her rifle out and aimed it right at Noah. 'Crap.'

Before she pulled the trigger, the ever lovable Tracer appeared once again and once again saved Noah by tackling the sniper. The man sighed in relief before seeing Tracer be thrown off. "I do not have the time to deal with you."

"But I do." Tracer responded before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Noah watched Tracer and the sniper begin their battle with another landing on the roof. It was Burr. And it looked like he fought through a landfill. Filled with smoke and blood. "You, okay?"

"Fine, just watching your good looking teammate take on an equally good looking sniper." Burr's eyes widened at who Noah was referring to. "Holy crap, Widowmaker's here."

"And?"

"Shit, Noah, we have to get out of here. Now." He emphasized the last word.

Noah wasn't following before a loud whirring sound was heard above them. The duo covered their eyes as the light poured onto them. Tracer was pushed back by Widowmaker and the French woman leapt away toward the ship.

"Time to reap." Black smoke started to cover the roof and the face of Death was staring right at them.

Tracer appeared right between Burr and Noah with her guns drawn. Her expression was filled with worry at the sight. "Come on Winston, where are you?"

"Burr." Death said. "Reaper." Burr responded nervously. Noah could feel Burr's fear as Reaper pulled out his dual shotguns.

"Die." Tracer disappeared to another rooftop and urged the guys to follow her. The two ran to the edge of the roof with bullets barely scathing them as Reaper opened heavy fire on them.

"Jesus!" Noah cried out as they jumped to the next roof. Tracer ran with them as to provide some cover fire as the two were weaponless or bulletless. Noah turned around for a second and saw Widowmaker swinging toward them.

"Watch out!" Burr and Tracer dodged the incoming assassin, but Noah was caught with a solid blow that lifted him with Widowmaker and sent them both off the roof. Noah screamed as the two crashed through a window into some woman's apartment and her omnic. Noah broke the table landing through and Widowmaker landed gracefully.

She looked at the woman and pointed out. The woman and her omnic complied and quickly left the two alone. Noah got up and knew he was going to feel this in morning. If he had a morning to look forward to. Widowmaker walked toward him and Noah put up his fists.

"Do you really think that's wise, boy?"

"What's wrong? Scared of a little fist a cuffs?" Noah replied. If shooting a gun was an old skill, then fist fights were dusty memories of the past. 'Let's just hope she turns away and we can...leave without one of us being in a bodybag.'

Widowmaker laughed and stretched. 'Oh it's a shame to hit something that fine.' Noah thought as she got into a stance. "I enjoy playing with my food."

Noah didn't waste anytime and threw the first punch, Widowmaker dodged and countered with a quick kick to the ribs and a second to the stomach. The man wheezed past her and took time to breath. "Don't telegraph your moves."

He didn't reply and threw a straight jab right at her face. The assassin caught it and twisted his arm behind his back. The close up allowed Noah to strike a blow against the small of her back and she reeled at the first hit.

"Not bad." Noah shrugged his arm to get feeling back and wondered where Burr or Tracer was. Death was certain for him if he didn't get out. "I, um, try. Look we can get out of here if you just leave. I'll turn around."

Widowmaker smiled before tackling Noah and smashing him against the wall. He felt the wall cave into the pressure and left him stuck. He looked up before breathing hard as his chest and ribs were barraged with light punches that built up the pain. Once Widowmaker stopped she pulled him down and he fell to the floor groaning. "Funny, how you tried to negotiate, but now it's time we part ways."

She flipped Noah with her foot and stepped on his neck. Her heel was cutting off his windpipe. A little more pressure and his time of breathing was over. Widowmaker smiled at his failing struggles and savored the moment. Only for something heavy to hit her on the back.

Noah took in sweet gulps of oxygen as his savior this time was Burr. Burr helped Noah up and patted him on the back. "I am always saving your ass."

Noah laughed with a hoarse voice. "You gotta admit, it's worth saving. Where's Tracer?"

A small explosion on the roof of the next building provided the answer. "We really got to get out of here." A small grappling hook flew past them and hit the wall. In the moment they looked at the hook and to its source, Burr felt knuckles dig into his cheek as Noah moved out of the way.

"Don't even think of escape Monsieur Burr."

"Did you do something other than blow up servers, because she looks pissed to see you." Widowmaker threw a dirty glare and Noah put up his fists with any energy he has left. Burr rolled away from Widowmaker and stood next to Noah.

"I...I did a lot to piss them off." He faced Widowmaker and put his fists up. "I'll tell you later."

"Do you think two imbeciles can beat me?"

"Took one to bed you." Noah and Widowmaker froze at the comment and the assassin's eyes sharpened on Burr. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

Burr gulped nervously and Noah was very reluctant to tangle with the sniper again. The two then threw away their fear and directly charged Widowmaker and she sufficiently kicked their asses. Burr was tired from the fighting before and Noah couldn't stand quite right.

When Burr was on the floor again, he spat a wad of blood out. "I really hate tonight."

Noah was thrown right next to Burr and tried to see through the black spots in his vision. "If we survive this, I'm going to kill you Burr." Widowmaker smiled at her work and pulled out a sharp piece of wood.

"You two are an annoyance. Any last words?"

"Banana man!" Burr shouted. Noah lifted his head to see what was going on through Burr's mind. When he looked up, he saw Reaper flying past the window along with a wild roar. And if he wasn't so delirious from the beatings, Noah would've questioned the flying ape with power armor with Tracer riding his back.

Widowmaker growled at the third interruption to her kill. Burr took the second long distraction to push Widowmaker against a bookshelf and pulling the giant shelf down on her. Noah was barely sitting up when Burr pulled him up. The ape and Tracer landed on the window.

"'Ello loves! Secondary calvaries here!" Noah was relieved to hear that and stumbled to greet them. "Thank you, Mr. Ape." He slurred. The ape looked at him with confusion and Burr pulled Noah close.

"He's...punch drunk. Widowmaker did a real number on him. Winston, we need to get out of here." Burr said. Winston nodded and help Noah stand. He seemed to be standing well enough, but Mercy was better to take a look at him. Tracer got off his back and stood next to Burr. "Do you have the intel?"

Burr nodded and patted his pocket. He took out the flash drive and handed it to Winston. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Tracer smiled, but looked worried at Burr's friend. He was in bad shape and Widowmaker did seem to enjoy personally beating the man up. In the moment of peace and quiet you could hear a pin drop. And it turns out a pin did. Noah looked behind them to see the apartment door close and an unpinned grenade left on the floor. He moved from Winston and grabbed Burr and Tracer's wrist. The two realized what happened a second after he did.

"Oh SHI-!" The curse was interrupted by the explosion and the group of was thrown out by the force and heat. Winston caught Burr as they fell and Tracer flipped positions with Noah so she could blink them to the ground.

The heroes land with each one carrying the normal human. Winston held a burned Burr as the man seemed to take the brunt of the explosion. Any dangerous shrapnel was lodged in his arms or torso and it was ugly.

Tracer's goggles were cracked and her outfit was singed with the heat. Noah was fading in and out of conscious as the last few moments were with Winston calling a ship and Tracer trying to provide any medical attention on Burr and him. The last thing he saw was Tracer's worried look as Burr's scarred face turned toward him. And then everything faded to black.

0-0-0-0

Hello all readers! I'd like to thank you for reading all the way to the end of this chapter. I appreciate the attention and please leave a review or favorite/follow to help support my first Overwatch story.


	3. Welcome To Overwatch

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Noah stirred in the darkness. 'What's wrong with my alarm?' The beeping continued for a couple more minutes with no sign of stopping and Noah cracked open his eyes. A woman was standing over him and in a quite literal sense she looked like an angel. With a staff and wings to boot.

'Wait second an angel? I thought I would be in Hell.'

The pain was still there, but now dull and Noah could actually open his eyes. One thing was certain, he had a change of clothes since these weren't riddled with rips, burns, or blood. It was a comfortable navy blue with black sweatpants. "Ah the patient lives."

'A thick Swedish...Swiss? It's an accent, interesting. And by patient she might be a doctor. And...that means I'm alive.'

"I must say from my calculation I thought you'd would be out longer. After taking sever beatings to the chest cavity, concussion, and falling almost a story out of an exploding building, I expected you to be out for a couple more days."

Noah opened his mouth, but his lips were chapped and broke when he finally moved them. And his throat felt dry as a desert. The doctor noticed him trying to speak and put a glass of milk in his hands.

"Drink. You need to build up mucus in your throat." She was checking his other vitals while Noah tried his best not to drop the glass on the floor. The doctor noticed and helped Noah lift it to his lips. Once the rim met his lips, the milk was extremely refreshing especially after all that's happened with the last few...days?

"Wh-where am I?"

"Introductions and functional test first. First of all, my name is Doctor Angela Ziegler, head of Overwatch's medical unit. And you?"

"Mercy."

"Well, yes I am commonly referred to as that. And you?"

"N...Noah Bastin. I was...am a civilian in the city." Angela dotted down the information and took out a flashlight. She soon conducted several basic tests to reaffirm that Noah was in fully functional condition. First basic response to pain, reflex, pupil dilation, and memory tests. He passed most, though the light seemed to burn his eyes. It was best to find out if any injuries sustained would impede would any response to situations.

"Good it seems that you can function just fine. Now Lena's conscious can come to rest."

"L-Lena?"

"Tracer. She worries greatly if someone she protects gets hurt." She corrected. Noah shook his head clear and Angela steadied him. Angela carefully pulled the tubes out of his arm and helped him up.

"Now, I need you to wear these glasses for now. They will adjust the amount of light your eyes receive. Something seems to have happened to the optical nerves and I prefer you to have little direct eye contact to the light." Then she handed him a cane.

"Am I going blind, doc?"

Angela laughed at the joke. "Of course not, not yet anyways." Noah froze and Angela pushed him along before he could ask what she meant. The cold, white room opened up and Tracer sat in the lobby. She was swinging her legs back and forth on Mercy's desk as she looked up and saw the two.

"Mornin' you two!"

"Good morning, Lena. I trust you can take care of our guest while I take care of my other appointments."

"Of course, I'll make sure he doesn't get lost. Have a good day doc."

"And to you to Lena."

The two traded Noah and Lena smiled brightly. Noah noticed through the darkening glasses was that her face had a couple band aids touched up her face, but other than that Tracer seemed to be perfectly.

"Well, it's a relief to see you alive and...well not well, but alive."

"Gee, thanks. Hey Tracer."

"You know my name luv. You can say it." Noah rolled his eyes. "Lena, where exactly am I? Forgive, but last time I was conscious I was on the road." Lena smiled at the joke and blinked in front of him.

"Well, I'd like to welcome you to Gilbritar!" Noah stood speechless for a second since hearing that would imply he would be in an Overwatch base. Lena blinked next to him and pushed him along. "Come on, you get the honor of being shown around by the one and only Tracer."

"Oh, what an honor." Noah replied as Lena led him on and his eyes were drinking in all the surroundings around him. The two explored the base and the guest stood amazed to in such a place. Before he went quiet, Noah heard things about the Overwatch bases. The U.N poured a lot of its best resources (money, food, technology, materials, etc.) to accommodate every single agent that joined their ranks.

Noah felt more out of place when he considered his past. It wasn't the cleanest past nor was it one for all the attention. Lena was going on explaining the functions of how it works and how agents use them.

However Noah was so enthralled with the area, that he accidently left Lena behind and wandered on his own and into…the training simulation arena.

'Hmm, I didn't know they had a nature area.' Suddenly the whirring of machines caught his attention as Noah turned around and found several robot sentries standing there. Their blue lights looked straight at them.

"Um, hello?" Their eyes turned red.

"Target acquired."

"Wait, what?" Noah squeaked before they took aim. Lena didn't notice for a minute until a small alarm went off. Winston's voice went out to her communicator and startled Lena.

"'Ello?"

"Did you activate the training simulation room? I thought no one was using that at the moment." Winston said. Lena thought for a moment and turned around and found her audience gone. She grew pale as Winston tried to get her attention.

"Lena? Lena, answer."

"Everything'sfineWinstonI'mjustgoingtocheckonitcallyoulaterBYE!" Lena said as fast as she can before blinking away as fast as she can.

She reached a window and looked down at the field. It was quiet. Really quiet.

'Could he really…?' Then the sounds of gunfire reignited and she saw bursting through the foliage was Noah. This would actually be a surprise as Noah just left the medical wing and know stuck in the most dangerous room in the entire facility. But after seeing him fight through Talon soldiers, take on Widowmaker in hand to hand combat, and survive a grenade explosion it didn't seem to phase her as much. Still she couldn't leave him in there and sprinted to the door.

Noah panted heavily as he held onto the cane with his life. It was the only thing keeping him up on his feet and the only weapon he had in the entire place. "Jesus, I really, REALLY have some shitty luck."

"Sentiments agreed." An omnic said above him. Noah rolled out of its gunfire and took cover behind a rock. "Oh my god."

Bullets were whizzing past his head or bouncing off the rock, because Noah was really not enjoying how his day swerved this way. Several omnics were now over his position and their rifles were ready to spray heat. Noah closed his eyes and braced for the barrage.

Only instead of bullets being fired, the crunching sound of metal could be heard. The man looked over the rock and saw Lena zipping past the omnics before laying waste to them. She landed right next to him and swiped her brown.

"Wheh, don't worry luv, I'm here to save your arse." Noah chuckled at that truth. She's saved his life twice already, and now it's for a third. "Sorry, if my ass gets us in trouble."

Lena rolled her eyes and her gauntlets sprung out her guns. "Let's get out of here." Noah nodded and got ready. In action Tracer was ready and she pointed at the exit. He understood and got ready to move. When Tracer disappeared and began destroying the target bots, Noah dashed for the exit with few sentries noticing his escape.

"Halt-!" One said before Noah shoved the end of his cane through its head. Noah's head was pounding with the adrenaline and blood pumping through his brain. Tracer appeared behind him and grabbed hold of his collar.

"Hold on!" She yelled before the two disappeared in a blink of blue light. One sentry threw something at the door before they reappeared and shut said door behind them.

Noah fell to the ground sweating and panting. Lena was right next to him with a big grin on her face. "Aw, you're crazy!"

"I...I didn't mean to-"

Lena stretched her arms and let them fall to the floor. "I get it. Though try stayin' next to me, after all I can always prote-" Her hand hit something metal and the two looked to see a metal ball now ticking. The duo's eyes widen.

"OH CR-!" But the ball exploded and left a black cloud in its wake.

0-0-0-0-0

"And this one holds all the weapons, that one repairs any target omnics after we destroy them, and that one...is where all the food/bar is." Lena continued even though she and Noah were covered in black dust. Luckily the grenade was just a smoke bomb, but unfortunately it was a messy one. The only thing clean was the accelerator on her chest which had its fair share of grime. And with mention of food, on cue it seemed both of their stomachs rumbled.

"And it seems I forgot to eat since our last mission."

"And the last time I had a meal was...some time ago." Noah rubbed his stomach and wondered how much his previous meal of fries and alcohol sat with him for the past few days. "Well it'll be a nice time to meet the team."

They entered the bar and the glasses adjusted to the room and lowered the brightness. Noah stood and was a little annoyed with the constant change of light. Lena stepped in and smelled the fresh aroma of breakfast.

Cured meat, buttered bread, sweet jams, sizzling eggs, and spices that made the nose go mad. Lena walked up to a table filled with a...colorful group of people. A few of those was a bearded and short, a gamer was tapping crazy on her tablet, a cowboy, and a robot that was enjoying conversation instead of eating.

Others was a massive woman talking with a russian accent, another was listening to some loud music, and another woman that looks like an Egyptian or somewhere in the Middle East.

Everyone looked and greeted Tracer very warmly. "Well don't you look so refreshed."

"Oh you know me, can't leave the battlefield without getting a little dirty, Jesse."

"It is nice to see you safe after a dangerous mission, though I do wonder why you stand unclean, Lena."

"Well it's just nice to hear your compliments Genji, I just had to save Noah's..." Before she could continue, Lena remembered the impaired man behind her. "Oh wait, everyone I'd like you to meet someone."

Lena blinked behind Noah and gave him a reassuring push forward. He stumbled before staring nervously at the heroes. "Everyone this Noah, he's an ally of our recent agent Burr."

Everyone said, 'ooh', and the mention of his friend got Noah's head whirling. He wanted to ask about him, but the agents were about to introduce them. He only read about Tracer, Mercy, and Winston; but he's seen video footage of McCree and Genji so he had some knowledge. Really Overwatch wasn't one of the many subjects he did research on.

"Um, ally's a strong word. More of an unwilling victim."

"An unwilling victim that survived quite an attack." Genji replied. Noah raised his eyebrow at the cyborg. "Lena told us that you held your own quite well."

The other agents murmured among themselves about and Noah felt a little overwhelmed. "Well, I was fighting for my life and I had to do what I can."

"In that case I hope you're ready when you fully recover."

Noah laughed before stopping himself. "Heh?"

"Burr did convince you to join our cause didn't he?" Everyone's eyes was on Noah and the man swallowed his nerves real quick and nodded. "Yeah, he did. I mean I was a little stubborn, but he convinced me."

Jesse smiled. "Good, it's nice to have some new recruits on board again. If you need any target practice, just come find me." Noah agreed with that and bumped Lena who was talking to Genji. "Hey, Lena can I talk to you real quick?"

She nodded and walked Noah off with the other agents returning to their food. "He seems nervous, did you notice that Hana?"

"Whatevs, dude's probably fanboying by meeting us Fareeha." Hana said before continuing her game.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?!"

"I said I didn't agree to coming here! Burr tried to convince me, but I told him no!" Noah said. He couldn't exactly say he refused to join Overwatch in front of all the heroes. It wasn't the best crowd to break the news to.

"I thought you did. Burr told us that you agreed to join us during the attack."

"No, what happened was that he appeared out of nowhere, showed me the flash drive, and showed that he was part of Overwatch. He asked me if I'd come back into the game with your team, but I refused. That's when everything went to shit." Noah stopped himself as Lena's face turned serious.

"Well you're here now and Burr was right to have brung you 'ere."

"What're you getting at? Lena, I can't just join. All of this was just Burr, not me." Her eyes started to stare down his soul. "You can just join. You've proved yourself in that fight."

"Getting my ass kicked and having you and Burr save it." Noah replied dryly. "No you idiot! We had Burr's movement recorded when Talon attacked. We saw you takedown multiple soldiers and you took on Widowmaker and survived! Any normal person would've been killed at the start. Burr was right to get you."

Noah rolled his eyes. "And I'm going to tell you what I told Burr: I've straightened my life. I got a normal life and for the past three years I enjoyed it. Look I respect what Overwatch done for the world, I'm even proud for helping Burr putting his skills on something else, but I don't want any part of it. And I'll tell that to Burr to his face." Lena's eye twitched as she grabbed Noah's hand.

"Hey, WA-!" She blinked through the facility with only tiny breaks. They returned to the medical wing just as her chronal accelerator needed to recharge.

"-IT!" Lena let go of Noah's hand and he stumbled for a second. He pushed up his glasses as the light once again adjusted for his eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

She pointed her thumb to the glass next to Noah. He glanced at the window and his eyes widened in shock. On the other side of the window was Winston and Mercy examining a broken Burr. Half of his face was covered in bandages and from his distance, Noah could see that it was shallow breathing.

"Burr." He said quietly. "What happened?" Lena looked at him with guilt.

"When you tried to save us, the shrapnel and explosion hit him at almost point blank range. The landing didn't help, though Winston took the brunt of it Burr's condition worsened. Ange's been working her hardest, but only time can tell when he's gonna wake up."

Noah felt many things pass his head. Anger at himself, frustration from being so helpless, great sadness at his friend's condition, and when all that passed, his body was numb with uncertainty. Lena saw his eyes and noticed the battle going on.

"Look I was going to tell you, I...I just wanted you to feel a bit better before all this. And before you woke up I was worried on losing two heroes so early. The world needs heroes, it needs us to come back and deal with the crisis."

Noah rubbed his hair in aggravation and sighed very deeply. Lena rubbed her arm and walked forward. "Look, I understand if you want to leave and...I won't stop you."

"That stupid bastard." Lena looked up and saw a distraught smile on his face. "If that bastard knew how deep our friendship went he would've played the injured card long ago."

Now curiosity took over the Brit. "I'm sorry?"

Noah stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. "If I leave now and he dies, I'll be his final act. His final failure. I can't do that, I've got to make him proud." Her eyes widened.

"Wait, does that mean-?

"Yup, till Burr's awake and I can beat the crap out of him, I'll be a member of Overwatch." Lena smiled at the news and whooped at the announcement. Meanwhile Noah pressed his hand on the glass and looked at Burr. "Don't leave me just yet buddy. Can't have you dyin' knowing I left you."


	4. First Mission

A few weeks have passed since Noah's decision to become an Overwatch Agent. And it was rather difficult to adjust. Tracer has been his guide for most of his time, but he always hanged around Mercy as he usually came to visit Burr. Everyone else met him through training, team exercises, and mostly through the bar Winston had built for some of the agents. Gilbritar was still a work in progress. Before it was Winston's personal lab with blueprints, inventions, and peanut butter jars all over the place. And before Noah came it was mostly cleaned up for the gathering of Overwatch agents that agreed to come.

'That Petras Act is going to go crazy when Overwatch really begins getting things going.' Noah thought as he downed another drink. He never really cared for Overwatch as much as before. The jobs he had were dangerous, but during Overwatch's reign it was extremely risky to be in that type of business. And before his three years of retirement, Noah did exceptionally well with client's expectations since Overwatch disbanded.

He chuckled at the thought. The nightmare of the criminal underground was coming back and he was on their side of things.

'Temporarily of course.' Noah thought to himself. Burr was the only reason he's staying at all. He was one of the few friends from his past he can truly rely on and before everything went to hell, Noah was extremely giddy to see Burr after his retirement. The two cared for each other very much and respected each other's wishes.

'Though Burr technically broke mine.' Speaking of which, if Noah was ever going to be part of this organization he might as well mingle with a couple people. Not now since most are away on a mission and he's been dealt the task off...training. Obviously his first friend was Tracer, the bubbly Brit that saved his life. And he doesn't mean to sound like a pig, but the fact that she was a fine woman in league with that assassin that almost killed him was a nice bonus.

Noah took off his glasses for a second to rub his eyelids. He could feel the alcohol slowly messing with his senses. And the last thing he needs is a hangover. Curiously he opens one eye and faces the light for the first time without his glasses. And like the first time with Mercy, the eye felt like it was one fire. Noah shut his eye, grabbed his glasses, and walked out.

On his way to find somewhere to sleep, sounds of battle could be heard. Someone was still here. Noah sighed at his decision to check it out and took a peek into the training room. And not to his surprise it was Genji. The cybernetic ninja was dodging bullets whenever he was deflecting them.

'That's...so unfair.' Noah laughed at the small pang of jealousy at the ninja's skill. He knew how to fight, but this was ridiculous. Meanwhile the simulation came to an end and Genji landed on his feet.

"Thank you for watching, did my performance exceed your expectations." Genji said to Noah even as his back was turned. Noah was surprised, but put that behind him. "Oh they did. I like what you've done with the, uh, the robots and how…" Noah mimicked a sword swing and looked at Genji.

"Well that is how I plan to attack our enemies. I assume you have a plan."

"It's either going to be my fist or a bullet. I can't use a sword like you can."

"Would you like to try, Noah?"

Noah looked at him and wondered if he was for real. "No, -san or -kun?"

"I do not give honorifics unless we are speaking in my native language. But back to my point, would you like a try?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it'd be nice. Whenever I was kid, I'd imagine myself swinging a sword at a dragon." If Noah could guess anything, Genji was probably smiling underneath that mask. Tracer told him a little of Genji's back story. How he ended up that way, his acceptance of his new life, and how Genji looked to help someone special in need.

"Then would you like to learn some basic exercises to start." Genji tossed a combat stick and Noah caught it.

"Sure, though I thought we'd start on advanced lessons." Genji chuckled and got into a basic stance. Noah copied and held his stick defensively. Genji stepped forward and Noah lunged. The ninja side stepped and tapped Noah at the back of his neck. "If given the chance, do not strike first."

"Ok, warm up."

"I do not need a warm up." Genji replied. Noah swung with hard force and Genji leaned back. This led the swinging man stumbling around. "Carefully plan your next attack. Even in the heat of battle, the most calm minds can analyze the perfect strategy better."

Noah huffed at that and took smaller strikes. Genji barely raised his arms as he just ducked and weaved between each strike. Growing a little frustrated, Noah tried to feign an attack and get Genji to flinch.

He did not and quickly countered with a strike to the wrist and making Noah drop his stick. "Ow!" Noah whined.

"That was nice. A useful tactic if you ever wanted to use it properly." Noah smiled as one of his eyes twitch. "Oh, really?"

Genji watched him pick up the stick and twirl it. "I'll just have to try harder."

"By all means try." Genji said as they continued their training session. And several hours past before some of the agents finally returned from either home or a mission. Noah didn't notice Tracer or Lucio, one of the last people he properly introduced himself to, walking in.

"Wow. Hey Tracer, didn't think Genji would ever find a training partner."

"Me neither." She said. "Hey, you two!" Noah and Genji stopped after Genji quickly disarmed Noah with a quick twirl. Once they stopped, Noah buckled down and was breathing heavy. The entire time, he never realized how much strain he was putting on.

"Seems someone's been having a bit of fun." Tracer smiled at Noah as he tried to respond. Genji walked off, but stopped next to Tracer.

"His potential is greater than he knows." And with that he was gone. Lucio was looking over Noah and laughed with him as Noah tried to pull off some jokes. Despite it being a 'simple' training exercise, Genji really left some welts/marks on his arms and legs.

"Ow, hey careful." Lucio rolled his eyes and just started healing Noah. Tracer blinked over and leaned against Noah. "So playing swords with Genji. Got an ulterior motive?"

Noah just rolled his eyes and thanked Lucio once the pain went away. "Do I have to have one? Anyways how was today's mission?"

0-0-0-0-0

The sunset faded quickly into the night sky as Noah laid down in his new room. Despite wanting to stay and listen longer, Noah was very tired from both alcohol and training. He took off his glasses and felt relieved to feel no pain in the dark room.

Putting his head on the pillow, Noah closed his eyes and let sleep finally takeover.

 _Four Years Ago._

 _Two men were climbing up a ladder till they finally made it to the roof. Once they're on top, they take a moment to breathe in the sight of the massive building in front of them. Vishkar Corporation, a standing beacon of human engineering and advancements on self-sustaining technology._

 _One of them whistled at the sight of it. "This client was right to pay that much up front. It'd take a lot for us to rob this place."_

 _His partner rolled his eyes and pulled up the duffel bag he was carrying with him. Unzipping it, he pulled out two guns with silencers on it. And other little gadgets like EMPs, software damaging chips, and a few grenades in case the situation gets...loud._

 _"You know you can enjoy yourself every once and awhile. It can be more than business."_

 _"Whatever, Burr. I just wanna get in, steal what we were hired for, and get out."_

 _"You're no fun, Bastin." Noah rolled his eyes and put his gun in his holster. Clapping his hands and rubbing them, Noah was ready. Burr cracked his neck and grabbed his supplies. "Alright let's do this."_

 _Things become a little fuzzy. Sure they made it in, some guards were put down, but for the most part it was silent. Noah's memories of that night were suppressed though. Something seemed to wrong that day. Burr...changed, you were alone. And something extremely painful happened when you were arguing with Burr._

 _"We can't just hand them this!"_

 _"It's just a job. We don't ask questions."_

 _"Noah, this is wrong. I...I can't do this." More garbled yelling, maybe a fist flew. Still it seemed fuzzy. Things always seemed to be fuzzy especially if it's something Noah doesn't even want to remember._

 _Though something else was getting his attention. It was loud, furry, and...metal?_

Noah opened his eyes and saw Winston looking right at him. "GAH! Jesus, Winston!"

"Good morning, Noah. I trust your day went well yesterday." Noah remembered drinking and Genji handling him like a disgruntled child. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, then perhaps it is time we talk about sending you on your first mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes Noah, a mission. I believe it's time to show your value on the battlefield." Noah laughed at Winston's declaration and pointed at his glasses. "And what about these smart guy? Doc says I can't take these off as long as my eyes burn without them. And a battle isn't really the best place to have burning eyes."

"And I have the perfect solution for that." Winston turned and pulled something out. "Doctor Ziegler has informed me of your condition weeks ago and I've been working on a more sturdy and mission appropriate pair."

Noah looked at him confused for a second before Winston tossed him a pair of blue goggles. "My finest work with the doctor's approval. They act a lot like your current glasses, but the goggles do more than just adjust the light from your perspective."

Noah took off his glasses and strapped his new goggles on. The light adjusted perfectly, but a small HUD appeared. Small information on items, people, and technology.

"I've managed to make them into a tactical visor. One that can display numerous bits of information, facial recognition, and scopes. It's something similar I was working for...an old friend, but that doesn't matter. These are new and improved with durable glass to boot, so explosions won't destroy them. In fact you'd can take a point blank gunshot and the worst that can happen is it'll crack."

Noah laughed at the idea of something like that happening and then remember those guns Reaper wields. Having one of those things pointed at his face was not the best thing he hoped happen to him. He shook off the doubt anyways and tapped the sides of his goggles. A reticle appeared and turned green when it was pointed at Winston.

"Wow, I...have a green aimbot." Winston tilted his head in confusion before realizing what he meant. He chuckled and tapped the other side of Noah's optical piece. "That my boy is something you should be using when holding a rifle. Now green is when ever it's pointed at an ally or what's designated as an ally in its files. Now if it were red, that's more likely an enemy in the files."

"Cool. Now enough with the toys, what's my job today Banana man!"

"How did you-"

"Burr. Heard him say that when you saved our butts from Widowmaker. I like to keep that going."

"Of course, anyways you'll be going on a mission with Tracer."

"Didn't Tracer just return from a mission? Why not anyone else? Not complaining, but is there anyone else available?" Winston huffed for a second and nodded no. "Let's start off with someone you know very well. Perhaps next time it will be Genji or , but this is your first mission and it's a Talon interception in the U.K."

Noah looked at him with confusion as Winston pulled out some news footage from his AI, Athena, and revealed a intercepted transmission. It showed a message sprawled out revealing a details on an important Talon weapons dealer.

"Let me guess, capture the target and investigate."

"Again we start simple." Winston replied. Noah stretched his arms and got up. "Alright let's get started."

The gorilla smiled and led the way out. 'This is gonna be simple...right?'

0-0-0-0-0

"Whew, feels good to be around the ol' stomping grounds, yeah?"

"Well, this isn't my stomping grounds, but I've visited a couple times." Noah said as they were perched on a rooftop. Tracer was excited for another mission, the hyperactive Brit couldn't get enough of action and it was nice for Winston to send her out. "So how does it feel to be an Overwatch agent?"

"Can't say, I haven't got the chance to prove myself after all that slave work you call 'training'."

"We can't just have bums join us, we need people of skill and you my friend are prime Overwatch material." Tracer said bumping her fist against his arm. Noah scoffed at that. "Sure, let's get our bad guy and go home. Winston woke me up from a really good nap."

"Fine, fine, you're so impatient." The agent rolled his eyes at that remark and switched his glasses for his goggles. Tracer saw and smiled with glee. "Oh my, did someone want to contrast me?"

"Nah uh, mission goggles. Gotta scope out the area." Noah smirked right back at her. "Anyways we're looking for a Baron T. Civilson. Okay, interesting last name, sounds familiar, but that's who we're looking for in the middle of, uh, weapons auction in the Robin's Estate."

"Then let's go down there and-" Noah stopped her real quick and pulled her back. "Hold on a second there, you can't expect to find him like this."

"Like what?"

"You know the whole chest piece, and large gauntlets. Pretty sure if he saw you, Civilson would leave in an instant."

"Obviously. That's why I'm going to be support and help take out any guards that maybe a problem. You on the other hand will personally doll up and get our man up close. In fact…" She dropped a plastic bag with a tux and shoes to boot. "I'll leave ya to getting yourself dressed."

"Oh no, I wanted you to see me strip."

"Sorry luv, but I don't have the money or taste to see such a thing." Noah started sputtering his words, but Tracer stuck out her tongue and blinked away. The agent just sighed harshly and quickly took off his normal gear for the precious styling suit. He placed his gear except for his goggles, one pistol holster, and his trusty pistol.

He straightened his collar and patted himself down. Before moving on, Tracer appeared right next to him and quickly fixed his tie. "Wha-Hey!"

"Sorry, but I've worn ties before and they're not suppose to look like that. Now get that charming face in that auction and give Baron a hello from Overwatch."

"Yes ma'am." Noah replied. Tracer grabbed onto him and blinked them both to the ground below in an alleyway. A homeless man and an omnic were the only two to notice them, but said nothing.

"Before you go, take these. I won't see you for some time." It was a comm unit. Very useful long distant conversations. He placed one in his ear as Tracer did. "Alright luv, remember meet the Baron, give 'im a good ol' beating to soften up, and lead him back to me."

"I got it Tracer; I'm not some child, I think I can handle a simple walk in and out."

"If you say so, later hero!" Noah's eyes widened slightly at the tightly as Tracer zipped up the building to be on guard for any surprises. 'Hero, huh. Sounds weird going to a guy like me.'

Noah walked out of the alley and looked at the building right across from him. King's Cross was a busy place as always and extremely tense. And that wasn't from Noah's nerves, omnic/human relations were incredibly fiery. Noah glanced behind him and saw an Omnic being pushed back behind some humans and its protest falling on deaf ears. He turned back, a mission was needed. Maybe he can do something once all this is over, but not now.

 _"Alright, I got a bird's eye view of the place gotta admit, these suits got some rather nice guns." Tracer said._

"Really? I hope I don't get on their bad side."

"Yah won't if you don't give'em a reason too." Noah walked up to a bench next to the door and sat down. He waited for a few seconds before a couple walked up. They were dressed really fancy. They ignored Noah as they knocked on the door.

"Passcode."

"The Robin's Feathers Disguise the Talon's Claw." Noah smirked at learning that. The passcode never changed. Unknown to Tracer or any other Overwatch member, Noah worked with these men before. Baron was once his employer and the man had a sense of poetry and paranoia to biotechnology. Words from the mouth were more comforting to Baron than whatever technology could offer.

 _"Have a plan to get in? Cause I don't think Mr. Civilson's a front door man."_

"Course I do, just watch my back." He got up, dusted his lap, and knocked on the door. The door's window opened and the beady eyes of a guard stared down at him. "What the hell brings you down here?"

"Weapons."

"And why should weapons be here?"

"The Robin's Feathers Disguise the Talon's Claw." The guard was surprised at the passcode, but shut the window and opened the door. "Come on in, sir."

After Noah took his first step in, they stopped him. A quick frisk and they felt his jacket pocket. They reached in and pulled out the pistol and goggles. The guard that let him in eyed Noah. He kept his cool however, "Dangerous to walk alone on these streets."

"Very true. Carry on and we'll hold your gun and your...special glasses." Noah watched him put it in his left back pocket. "Fair enough good sir."

The guard turned his back and didn't feel Noah swipe the goggles back without anyone knowing. The two parted ways and Noah slid his visor into his inner jacket pocket. He walked into a small private room and closed the doors. It was a snug room filled with books, tables neatly arranged top gear, and a suit of pre-war armor before the Omnics.

"Alright Tracer, I'm in. Do you copy?" Static. Confused, Noah pressed his comms and tried again. "Tracer?" More static.

"Course, that bastard would want this place to be a dead zone. Can't risk leaking any chance of being caught on machines."

'Though he can't block out how to find it.' Noah pulled out paper blueprints. Winston gave it to him along with a hologram of the place before he left for the U.K. 'Alright, communication hubs are right there. Just across the courtyard and into the second building attatched.'

Pulling out the holochip, Noah was about to activate it, but the door opened. "Excuse me, but what're you doing here?"

"Oh the courtyard, I was looking for the courtyard. The auction is taking place in the second building isn't it." Noah didn't turn around as he tried to stuff his hologram away.

The guest nodded and grabbed Noah by the shoulder. "Of course, but Mr. Bastin, it's a pleasure to see you underneath my roof once again." Noah turned to face the scarred face of his former employer, Baron Civilson. He stood at equal height with a white tux to go with the grays in his hair and to contrast the normal black one Noah wore. A thin scar went across his face and only bent to his smile.

"What the hell brings my, uh, favorite thief for hire? From what I've heard you were retired."

"That's true, but some things came up and I decided a little time to see how's time been changing." Baron laughed heartedly and pulled Noah along with him. "Oh, I've been fine, my boy. Business never slows nor increases, though I'm glad. As long as some idiot needs a gun, I'm in business."

"That's very true, Civilson. Though I've heard some rumors about some weird organization looking for your finest weapons. I hope you're still an honest business man."

"Haha, very funny Mr. Bastin. I'm as honest as long as the money's flowing. Now I'm sure you didn't come all the way to London for a 'Hello'."

"You're right. I'm not here to for small talk, I'm here for something valuable." Baron's eyes widened at that and smiled. "Any reason in particular? From what I've heard you gave up your pistols a long time ago."

"Can't a guy just talk to an old friend and see his newest collection of toys?" Baron smile dropped slightly as he took out his phone and put down his passcode. Noah's comms soon came back to life with gunshots being heard and Tracer's calls out to him.

 _"'Ello! Noah, get out of there! Talon found us and Baron's aware of it! Do not engage! I repeat: Do Not Engage! Do you copy?! Noah!"_

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Noah?" He gritted his teeth as he walked forward. "How could someone like you, who fought my customers, fought alongside heroes, and apparently return with an interest in my area."

"I mean come on, I can't help it if I'm drawn to the action. I was-"

"Shut it. Overwatch never knew how deep your hands were in these murky waters. How well most people in this area know your name. And if you think you can just waltz back in here-"

"Alright look, Baron I'm sorry for all this, but it doesn't have to end in bloodshed. Just come peacefully with me back to Overwatch and tell them what you know. It'll be simple." Noah watched the smile return. Baron walked over to a window and pulled the curtain to the side. Blue lights seemed to zip up and about over the rooftops. "I'm sorry Noah, but if this how you visit an old friend with guns and an accomplice that can compromise my livelyhood, you can think again."

The doors were opened with brute force as a personal security team came in with their guns pointed at Noah. "This is where we part old friend. Kill him." He walked to the door frame and slowly closed the door.

With lightning quick reflexes, Noah pulled a book from right next to him and threw it with precision. It caught most of them off guard as Noah pulled the shield from the pre-war armor and held it in front of him. Bullets ricocheted off the shield and with the given opportunity, he dived right out of the window.

The ground met his hands and feet and Noah bolted for a quick exit through the courtyard. Everyone at the party was running around in the panic as the guards were trying to reign in order. Omnic servants were being pushed around as guards were both on the look and pushing the crowd.

"Tracer: Do you copy?" A brief moment of static. _"Loud and clear! Where the hell were you?"_

Noah ran through the crowd and pushed people out of the way. "I'll tell you later, listen you need to find Baron. If I know anything, he's a slippery bastard whenever he's compromised. Just find him before he disappears."

 _"I'd love too, but these arseholes got me pinned! And I need a little more time to recharge."_

"Son of a bitch." Noah said as he ran to a guard and sucker punched the man. The guard crumpled easily and dropped his gun. "Cute gun."

Grabbing it, Noah ran to the gunfire and saw the rooftop guards pouring every last bullet into what he assumes is Tracer's cover. Taking quick aim, Noah fires a couple shots and gets their attention. Several of them aim at Noah and the agent dashes across the grounds with bullets whizzing right past him. The little Overwatch training polished up his skills as he did a few run and guns on guards. Every bullet shot, he return with sharp accuracy.

"Oi! Where'd the lass go?!" Tracer appeared above Noah, grabbed him, and blinked away on top of the first building. The two landed roughly on top of it. She laughed at excitement and Noah tried to get his breath back.

Tracer got up and spotted several black, security trucks surrounding one and driving down the roads. "Got 'em! Let's go!" She ran after them as Noah got up. "Shit, I'm going to lose them."

He looked down and saw the first guard he met try to get on his motorcycle. "Oh sorry, bud." Noah jumped off the roof and landed right on top of the guy. The guard was out like a light and with his cycle wide open for the taking.

0-0-0-0-0

Tracer gave a loud, "Wheee!", as she leaped off the roof and onto one of the trucks. "Evenin' lads!" The screamed at her sudden appearance and one pulled a shotgun out. She shot his hand and made him drop it. The wind whistled in her hair as she leaped from one truck to the next. She broke windows and lead a few veering off the roads.

"Alrighty then, where's the main one?" The chase was now led off into the outskirts and poor districts of London. Here the cars were more liberal into crushing the British operative through the old, falling buildings.

"Die, you Overwatch whore!" Tracer turned around and saw one of the trucks had a mounted gun on top of it. The man opened fire and Tracer dived to the other side of the vehicle to avoid the gunfire. It hit the doors and the passengers. The driver got shot through the head and sent the truck spiralling out of control. Blinking out of the situation, Tracer found herself in the air above the gun mounted truck and fired back with her pulse guns.

When she landed, Tracer kicked the gunner unconscious and shot one of the guards trying to grab her in the knee. "Try again!" She shouted before reaching into her jacket and jamming a pulse bomb in the truck.

Bouncing off the roof of the car and once again on foot, Tracer ducked and weaved through the buildings as she continued to give chase. The bad guys couldn't tell where she was coming from and nerves were high.

"Where is that bitch?" One guy questioned. His answer to that was a clean head shot and Tracer landing on top of the roof. The driver quickly pulled out a submachine gun and open fire on the roof. Tracer rolled off the roof and was jumped to the hood of the car.

The driver was taken by surprise and by Tracer as she shot his shoulder and sent the truck careening off the road. She moved herself onto the road and caught herself for a moment. Tracer breathed in for a moment. Her chronal accelerator hummed gently for the few moments of peace given to her. However something was approaching her. She looked up to a see a single headlight going toward her. And it was Noah riding in on a stolen bike with his hand stretched out right. Reacting quickly she grabbed his hand and she took a seat right behind him.

"Jesus Tracer, I just saw what happened to those poor trucks."

"Sorry, got a little carried away, but hey nothing like a good ol' chase to get the blood moving." Noah laughed at that sentiment and started to drive faster. The few security trucks were seen by their reflectors and Tracer got ready to jump.

"Ready, crazy?"

"As I'll ever, let's do this!"

Tracer jumped off the motorcycle and onto the last few security trucks and started to dismantle them. Noah pulled out his gun and aimed carefully at Baron's truck. Taking careful aim, Noah fired a couple shots and hit the front tires. The main car went berserk and started crashing into everything it could hit, but soon it slid into a solid metal wall in one of the newest buildings. Noah hit the brakes and stopped right next to the truck.

The backdoor opened and Baron fell onto the ground. His head was bleeding from the crash and he stood shakily. Tracer landed right next to Noah as he turned slightly to see the last few trucks were nothing, but scrap metal and their men either badly injured or unconcious.

"You stupid, insolent, bastard." Baron muttered as he walked toward them. Tracer looked at Noah, but the agent was looking at his former employer with pity. "Baron, just stop and surrender that's all."

"To whose authority?! Overwatch? No, no you're just a bunch of crooks like the rest of us and would like nothing more than pretend you're actually doing something." Noah saw Tracer grow angry at those words. "You won't get anything out of me! I'm not a squealer and I won't be bullied by pretentious has beens."

Tracer stepped forward and kneed Baron in the gut. He coughed loudly and fell to the floor. "Who are you to tell us who we are! You're the last person to speak about our integrity!"

"Tracer! Stop it." Noah learned many things, but the first was that Lena Oxton lived and breathed the ideals of Overwatch. That the U.N organization stood for the best of humanity. And when someone like Baron, a highly profiled criminal, berates and compares Overwatch to such crimes; Lena will just snap.

He walked behind Baron and put him in a sleep hold. The weapons dealer struggled for a moment, but fell unconscious soon enough. Tracer called in the aircraft and the two waited for a moment. The plane arrived and the two hopped on with their new "passenger". Tracer put the ship on autopilot and it took off for Gibraltar.

And after a couple minutes conversation started.

"So how'd you enjoy your first mission, luv?"

"Honestly better than I expected. I mean I was almost a victim of a firing squad, but take what you can get." Noah responded.

"Well I'm glad it was a success."

"Same. First thing I'm gonna do is take a bath, sleep in a warm bed, and relax tomorrow." Tracer nodded at that sentiment. She was actually drained since it's been mission back to back. And this one was merely support and observation before it turned into a raging chase. "I can agree on that."

The two shared a laugh and Noah looked at his dirty suit. The tux was covered in blood, sweat, grime, and dirt from everything. Still even as his first mission as an agent, Noah felt good. The action was invigorating, reviving, something he actually missed. And it took a lot out of him.

Tracer noticed that the gentle hum of the plane's engines was slowly putting Noah in dreamland. She got up and sat next to him, the new agent fell asleep and gently fell on Tracer's lap. The Brit smiled and stretched her arms. "Better get some rest myself."

0-0-0-0-0

Whew! Finally got this chapter out. Honestly this has been great to work on and I hope you guys can tell me how it's going. Constructive Criticism appreciated.


	5. Blackout

Three weeks since Noah's first mission and the agent finally felt part of the team. Tracer and Winston were the first to congratulate him and it was hard not to. Civilson was a high profile criminal and for a first time Overwatch agent to take him down was a little hard to believe. Still to victor go the spoils and by that sore muscles and mission report.

Currently he was in the medical wing with Mercy simply asking him about how his condition maybe changing and trying to find the problem. The condition was still unknown to him, but Dr. Ziegler seems to have a few leads on it.

The man sat down with his coffee and let the moment go slowly around him as the doctor was writing down a few notes. "And since your mission almost a month ago have you experienced any major change in eyesight."

"I can still see with the glasses and nothing I can recall seemed to change that." Angela breathed out in frustration and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Um, Angela it's fine. I can get used to wearing these glasses a little while longer. I'm just glad you're still finding a way to help me."

"Of course. I wish to provide the best medical services available, besides with Overwatch's recall now in effect perhaps we can improve the organization beyond a military workforce."

Noah raised an eyebrow and swirled around to face Angela. She looked up and knew what was next. "Really? From what I've heard Overwatch was more than a military branch. Winston told me that you and him help expand it over."

"That may be true, however I held a very close belief that Overwatch's military history will be its downfall. Because according to many sources they viewed Overwatch as an army not anything less or more. Weapon development still came from Winston's area as was training recruits on medical procedures on the battlefield. I was very vocal on the subject, but it fell on deaf ears."

"Why? Didn't you have enough influence on the public about it?"

"Unfortunately when I brought up the issues, I was adding flames to Overwatch's burning reputation. Morrison was underneath a lot of flack for Blackwatch's existence. My complaints were just adding salt to the wound."

She sighed and looked outside. The Glory Days were looking more and more bleak as she kept on recalling the memories. Gabriel Reyes face-heel turn was more obvious now and without Jack…

Noah tapped on her desk and she returned to reality. He was saying something and she couldn't follow. "...things could be worse."

"Worse?"

"Well yeah, we'd all be dead at Talon's hands. I don't know about me, but you guys are a big threat to them."

"That is very true." The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Noah leaned back in his chair. Angela pondered on what to talk about next. The machines were slightly behind, but Winston informs her that the medical wings went unused for some time, so the equipment was something that needed a little patience.

"Hey doc."

"Hmm?"

Noah put down his coffee cup and spun around in the chair. "Care to give me any advice for this thing I have?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Noah had a smirk growing when his back faced the doctor, but he held it back. "I might need an examination later this evening. Are you free by any chance?"

Angela picked up on the line and just chuckled at that cliché line. "Oh, I do not know Mr. Bastin. I am fairly busy with all this work." She stood up and turned Noah around. He sucked in his breath in surprise as she put her hand at the top of the chair and loomed over him. "Though maybe, I could find some time for your "examination"."

Inside Noah was sweating bullets since he didn't expect that, but still he was relieved. The doctor seemed to be remembering some nasty things when she told him about Overwatch. Jokingly flirting was a nice little way to break the ice and change the subject. "Though you have a point, in the past few weeks I have been busy with reexamining old agents. Actually it seems very neglectful of me when you already done one mission. I must remedy this mistake. Come back tonight and we'll begin."

The two shared a friendly smile with one another as he got up from the swivel chair.

"Alright, I'll see ya soon." He left and Angela continued her work. However before he left, Noah looked at the doorway to the room Burr was in. A stare that lasted a few seconds, but in his mind lasted hours.

"Um, actually I'm gonna go see Burr." Angela nodded and let Noah passed her. He entered the room and saw the machines working on keeping the man alive. "Hey man."

No response. That was expected. He breathed out in frustration and sadness as memories of the two were flowing through him. It was nice to remember those times and Noah rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down.

"I really, really hate you right now." He laughed. "You got me back in here and, hey I saw Baron earlier a few weeks ago. He's fine minus a few broken ribs." No response. His grin fell as he gave up the happy facade. "I...I want you to understand, I'm here. We're both here." He grabbed Burr's hand and squeezed it softly.

"I always knew you wanted us to join Overwatch since we were teens, but I never took you seriously on that. Honestly I thought we'd be thieves for the rest of our lives and even after we gave that life up, I thought we'd die pathetically." Now the bad memories and close calls with death resurfaced. "You stayed by my side since I was twelve even younger and I'm sorry that you had deal with me for that long."

Noah got up and let go of Burr's hand. "I'll do my best to make you proud or at least not disappointed that much." He laughed bitterly as he left. Burr's hand was still until the door closed and then his hand twitched.

"Thanks Angela, I'll see you later tonight."

"Oh. Wait, you were serious?" Angela said surprised. Noah winked at her as he opened the door to the rest of the base. "Always if I want my charm to work."

The doctor chuckled at the line and swiped a bang from her face. "I'll let you know if it works." Noah waved goodbye and felt slightly better from Doc's playful attitude. Maybe a bit better than what he expected.

0-0-0-0-0

He walked down the hallways of the base and let his thoughts run. 'It's been over a month since I joined Overwatch. A month of running, gunning, and not dying. I wonder what else I can do.'

"Look out below!" He snapped out of his thoughts when Lena landed on his back. The Brit rubbed the back of her forehead as she realized her fall wasn't as painful. However the groan of pain alarmed her. She looked down to see herself basically sitting on the back of Noah's neck. And he was groaning something.

"What was that luv?" He pulled his head up and repeated. "Get your ass off my neck."

"Oh sorry bout that. Didn't mean to do that." She got off him and helped him up. "I've been a bit bored since my last mission last week."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "At least you did something last week. I was, uh, training with Zarya for awhile before she left to see her family. And Angela taught me...um some stuff on medical areas. So yeah that's what I've been-"

"You're bored out of your bloody mind aren't you?"

Noah hunched over defeated. "Yeeeees. The only thing of substance was either visiting Burr or listening to Angela's stories."

"Oh and what'd she tell you?"

"Overwatch backstory and whatever. That was the only thing of entertainment that I had this week."

"And what bout the other agents. I'm sure you could've done something with them." Noah shook his head. "Lucio has a concert, 's at a competition, I don't know about Pharah, Genji's on mission so no sword lessons, and everyone else is...I don't really know. Honestly I'm just want to go somewhere outside of the base."

Lena nodded at that sentiment and put her arm around him. "Nah, cheer up luv. We could always visit your apart…" Noah looked at her. "Oh right it was destroyed."

"We can see if Winston has another mission ready."

"Or." She stopped him. "Or we can just hang out here."

"Hanging out here was the reason why I'm bored. Did you have something else in mind?" She shrugged her shoulders and Noah shook his head. "Alright, fine, I'm game for whatever you got in that crazy mind of yours."

"Crazy awesome."

"No, just crazy." The two shared a laugh and started to go through any possible scenario to kill the boredom.

"So why were you up in the air?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I was just trying flying. Trying to see how high I can get before this hunk of metal stops working." She demonstrated when they walked outside to the early morning sun. She propped herself in position and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Her companion looked straight into the air as she was high up. The Overwatch hero was nothing more than a speck in his eyes before she became bigger during her fall.

Noah watched her fall until she saw her slight move more toward him and in fact was right above him. He instinctively held out his arms and caught her. Lena giggled at his strained expression of suddenly catching a human being that fell a considerable distance from the sky to the ground.

"You...need a better landing plan."

"And that would be my enemy." She faked a karate chop at Noah's head and winked at him. "They'll never expect someone to fall directly on top of them and nip them in the bud."

He gave a deadpan expression and let her go. She fell on the ground with a little bit of pain as he patted his hands together. "Yeah go ahead you'll destroy them with your weight."

"I'm not that heavy." She growled. Noah gave a cheeky smirk at her scowl. "It's only cause I have this bit of tech that keeps me anchored in time you prick." He laughed at the anger and winked back.

"You're too easy to tease."

"I dunno I can say the same about you if I knew about your life."

He faked a sad sighed and glided his feet to move around her. "But you don't and poor Lena Oxton will have to face a handsome man with a mysterious past."

"Well you're half right. Ya got a mysterious past." Noah laughed at the quip and the two walked back in. The two conversed for some time about anything really. From what happened on their latest mission(really Noah's first mission and Tracer's first official team up with him) to anything relating in the news. Talon's been quiet for awhile now with one of their highest dealers now out of the game and Vishkar Corporation released a new "revolutionary" form of technology.

Noah was never a fan of Vishkar and for more reasons than it is for others. Lena somewhat understood with his sentiments, but moved on. The subject returned to their first mission together and Lena said Baron was being taken care of nicely. The request was from Noah and it was to be one final favor with one another. Though McCree was in charge of the interrogation so make of that as you will.

"...I'm just saying that Petras Act is pretty useless. I mean Overwatch was just going to come back anyways."

"And I agree with you, however everyone wants some comfort that something as powerful as Overwatch can be reigned in, destroyed even. We just want to know we still have power."

"That's kinda silly, almost stupid."

"Hey it's the best argument I can think of, besides what else could I say without offending you."

"You don't have to worry about offending me." Lena laughed. Noah rolled his eyes, "I would just shoot you if you did." He froze at that declaration, but she punched him in the shoulder.

"Just yankin' your chain mate. I'd never shoot you unless you actually gave me a reason." The two shared one last laugh before a loud boom was heard. The power went out around the area and the leftover Overwatch members walked out. Really Jesse McCree and Angela along with Tracer and Noah.

They all looked around for the probable cause and it came to them was an embarrassed Winston. "Apologizes to everyone. I was experimenting with a new project and I, uh…." Everyone stared at the genius gorilla as he tried to explain himself.

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"Oh hush, Noah. We simply have to restart the generator and Athena as well when the power will return."

McCree shrugged his shoulders. "You do that. Right now I've got to get back and continue my time with our little guests."

Noah turned his head and caught McCree's eye. "How's he doing by the way?"

"Stubborn, but I know a few methods to have him squeal."

Angela stepped away from the group and lit her staff up. "That may be the case Winston, but I need to take care of Burr." Noah's eyes darted toward the medical wing, but stopped himself. "Hey, I'll help you restart the generator. I've got nothing going on."

"Perfect, Lena follow us, we may need an extra pair of hands."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now the generator should just be beyond the cliffside. Normally we would take the tunnels in the base to reach the otherside, but when Talon attacked my base, they caved it to prevent my escape."

"So how did you escape?" Noah asked.

"I didn't."

It took a moment for the message to sink in, but Noah finally got it. "Oh. Oooooh, nice." Winston gave a wide grin in approval. The trio went on until they finally reached the cliffside and Winston pulled out a small gun with a protruding hook standing out.

"Here, unlike Tracer or I, you do not have a proper means of passing through massive gaps. This should suffice until I can make any further modifications."

"Wow, thanks Winston. Careful though, I think you're going to start spoiling me with all these gifts. What's next super armor?" Winston shrugged his shoulders.

Lena touched the hook and it sprang open. She yelped in surprise as well as Noah when it shot out. Winston laughed at their reactions and picked the cable up. Holding the handle, he pressed a button on the handle and it reeled back in.

"Let's try that again." Noah gave a shy smile and took back from the scientists. "Now when fire, brace for the speed and do not worry about snapping the cable. It's capable of holding my weight without snapping."

"Aw don't sell yourself too short, Winston. Athena's told me you're doing great with your diet."

"I mean I may have dropped a few pounds these past few months." Behind the duo, Noah was carefully aiming the grappling hook at the edge across from them. He fiddled with the trigger until he heard a bang and saw the hook flying out. It attached to the rocky edge and reeled Noah in. "GAAAH!"

Lena and Winston looked behind them and found Noah hanging off the edge across. "Hey, you alright?"

"Perfect!" He replied sarcastically as he tried pulled himself up. Lena jumped in the air and blinked across the gap as Winston used his rockets to fly him over the gap. The two landed in front of Noah as he tried to pull himself up. Lena offered her hand and Noah gladly accepted it.

"This is an untested prototype Noah, so please be careful."

"Untested? And here I thought you were giving me toys out of the goodness of your heart."

"Aw cheer up, Noah, Winston is. Only these toys may or may not kill you, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to ya." Noah's heart warmed at that remark. In the past only Burr had his back. Winston walked up and held his hand out. "Actually there is one more feature left to show you."

Noah handed the grappling gun and Winston took it. The scientist pushed the handle in and soon the gun was a cylinder. He applied pressure and soon two hooks shot out. One coming out of each end.

"I also designed a zipline function as a way for you to cross. It can be quite handy. Not to mention it can pull up or down depending on the aim." Noah beamed at how useful this tool was and held the end Winston was holding. "My God, Bananna man you are one of my favorite people now."

"Thank you."

"Come on let's see you use it!" Noah chuckled and unlatched the hook and aimed at the mouth of a small cave. "Here, I'm going to try cross here. I'll see you guys soon." He fired the two hooks and gripped the cylinder tightly.

It seemed once the grip was set, the man moved fast along the cable line. He gave an excited laugh as he soon entered the cave. "Haha! This great, wait till Burr gets to notice this bab-!"

He was cut off by not letting go of the handle and hitting the stone rock in front of him. When he fell off, the hooks retracted and the tool fell on his chest. "Alright, gotta work on the landing though." He groaned. He laid on the ground for about a minute before a buzzing was heard in his head.

 _"Psst, hey. Hello? You still alive, luv?"_

"Oh, hey Lena. I'm fine, just a bit...bruised at the moment."

 _"Hope you're not too hurt, the gap between us and the cave you're in right now is too wide. Can't really afford to fall and break our necks doing so."_

"So I'm alone right now?"

 _"Hehe don't feel so lonely when I'm not around, No. Winston told me that cave used to be the main pathway to the generator behind the base. Just follow the path onward and we'll meet you on the other side."_

"Ok, ok, sure I'll see you guys soon." He got up and looked ahead and behind him. Behind him the sun was out and in front of him a dark cave. Anxiously he pulled the handle out of his tool and it was back to being his grappling gun. Noah gave tired sigh as he held it close. "Hope there's no crazy monsters here."

The cave was small, damp, and dark. Kind of like his childhood, but instead of death, childhood trauma, and the loss of a loved one it's inside a cave. 'Really hope I get out of here soon. I can barely see the light.'

Sunlight from the mouth of the cave was soon hidden by stalagmites and soon the darkness consumed him. "Wonder if that Grim Reaper poser Burr doesn't like has his room like this?"

Now no light shined into the cave after a few more minutes of walking and Noah was blindly stumbling around. 'Jesus, I can't see a damn thing. Maybe Winston should've given a flashlight or night vision gog-gles…'

He frantically searched in his pockets until he felt his fingers wrap around them. Taking off his medical glasses for his mission ones, Noah tried using any feature to help him see in the dark. He tried some features, but finally found the one he was looking for. Selecting that one, night vision came on and Noah gave a sigh of relief.

 _"Hello? Anyone on this channel?"_

"McCree?"

 _"Heya darlin', um, we have a small problem."_

"What type of problem?" Noah asked.

 _"Well thanks to the power outage, the bio-electric locks on the cells are out and opened all the doors."_

'Ah crap.' Noah thought. "Baron?"

 _"Baron. Bastard had the gall to run, but our ships are still here so keep an eye out. I already warned everyone else."_

Noah said he'd be careful and hung up. Now there was loose prisoner on the island and he was stuck in a cave alone. 'This would be a terrible place to be ambushed in...though let's hope on the off chance he meets a genius gorilla and a time-travelling pilot instead of me.'

Continuing his journey, Noah felt lost until he saw light on the other side. He quickly ran up to the light and noticed it was a small beam coming from a massive cave in, in front of him. The agent peeked through and saw the form of what looks like the generator. And it seems he was the first one there, well if it wasn't for this blockade.

Noah pushed against the rocks with some force and noticed that it moved a smidge. Pressing against it, he could feel the rocks begin to move. _"Helllllooo? Anyone still there?"_

"Lena?" He grunted as started putting his back to it. _"Got that right, we're almost at the generator room. We just have to pass some of the new security measures Winston installed when the generator's down."_

 _"We need them to ensure that no one can personally damage it whether it's active or not."_ Winston growled. "Well that's great cause I'm right in front of the damn thing."

"Really? Winston said it was open, but I thought it'd cave in when it you arrived." Noah chuckled at that prediction. "Well you were right, but I think if I put enough effort! I can maybe push it out of the way."

"Well don't push too hard. I'm almost there and it'd be bad if we find you crushed underneath some rubble."

"I'm sure the doc can fix me up if that happens. And I wouldn't mind spending some extra time in the medical ward." There was silence for a minute, but Noah recalled his words and froze at that realization. A snort was heard on the other side and Noah rolled his eyes as he could hear Tracer finally let out the laugh.

"Hahaha! Someone's got a little crush at medical wing. Maybe Angela can help remedy that feeling. Thank God, this is on a private channel or else I could imagine the doctor frozen right now." If the light was on Noah it would be bright red and he was aware of it.

'How does that make me blush like a teenager?!' Noah stopped pushing and kicked the rocks hard. They moved more considerably this time. "Shut up! I mean-Screw you Lena!"

 _"I mean if you want to."_ Lena whispered seductively. Noah choked on some spit at that nose and Lena was on the floor laughing at the noise while Winston looked at the time-traveler confused. "Oh I'm sorry mate, but that was priceless. Maybe once you leave Overwatch, you can be a comedian. Anyways we're almost there, just hold on."

"..." Noah kicked the rocks one more time and it finally toppled over. He skipped back a few steps as the blockage collapsed.

Coughing from all the debris, dirt, and dust, Noah made his way into the generator room. The emergency lights were already kicked so that was his source of light of finding the place. Using his comms, he contacted Winston.

 _"Excellent, I knew you'd make it. Though I-I had my doubts after Lena told me about the cave in…"_

"It's fine Winston. Look, I don't know my way around here. I'll just wait till you guys get here."

"Very well."

The feed was cut off just in time for Noah to suddenly find himself on the ground with a thumping pain on his cheek. "Ah, what the h-ELL!" He felt hands grasp the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"NOAH!." Noah looked to see the feral eyes of Baron staring right at him. His forearm was pressed against Noah's throat and put some pressure on breathing. "Hey Baron...you look good.

"Get me out of here!"

"Ok, whoa slow down there." Noah said as Baron was getting more crazy. "I think you need to calm down here."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! You just need me to get me out of here!" He was frantic. "If I'm where I think I am, then I am a dead man you here me! They'll kill me! I don't want to die, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

He slammed Noah against the wall harder. The agent struggled with the weapons dealer and tried subduing him. "Just-Calm Down! I'm trying to help you!" He tried to wrestle for control of the situation, but Baron was overpowering him.

A man that acts like an animal is much stronger than one would think. And being a feral animal was what Baron acted like. Noah kicked Baron in the groin and pushed him off. The man stumbled back and stumbled till his back hit the generator behind him. Baron rolled into a ball.

"You've got to get me out of here. They'll kill me. They're whispering it in my ears. I can hear him wanting to claim my life. You've got to let me leave. You've got to let me leave. You've got to let me leave."

"What are you talking about? Listen I just want you to calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe with me and everyone else here at Overwatch." That triggered the dealer. "No...no, NOOO!"

Noah flinched at the scream as Baron was clawing at his head. "I can't be here! They won't let me live if I do!" The Overwatch member walked slowly toward the prisoner and before he could get another word out, the sounds of weapons being drawn was heard. He turned behind him to see Lena aiming her pulse pistols at Baron and Winston with his cannon out.

"Guys, hold on! We just need to talk to him."

"Are you crazy? We heard his screams on our way here, he's mental." Lena argued.

"That's why I'm asking you not to shoot just yet. We and I mean McCree still needs to interrogate him."

Winston glared daggers at the prisoner as he nodded in agreement. "Exactly. That is why all three of us are here until McCree arrives. Now Noah, step away from the prisoner."

Baron looked at them with disdain, but his own fear took over. He tried to take a step, but Lena shot near his foot. Noah walked backwards toward Lena and Winston. He aimed his grappling gun at Baron and joined the duo.

"Until McCree arrives, I think we should begin to ask some questions about guest about why he's in such a state." Noah took a step forward. "I'll do it. I've been talking to him for a while, I'm sure I can get some answers out of him."

He turned to Baron, who looked at him with distrust, and put his weapon away. "Alright pal, we both know you're aren't like this. Can you tell us why?"

Baron hesitated to answer, but complied. "If I talk, I die. I don't want to die."

"Hey, we all don't want to tie either, but you can trust me and say anything you want." The man took in deep breaths. "I...I can't. I'll die, they'll kill me. If-If I say one word, they'll pull the plug on me."

"Is there something so important that you can't disclose."

"They are...listening to this conversation. I've said too much. They...they're in my head. It's disorienting my brain...making me feel like I'm crazy."

"Well, you're not crazy. Just look at me, I'm a pal. I can listen to whatever crazy things you got in that head of yours." Noah cooed. Lena and Winston still had their fingers on the trigger. They could see the answers coming out, but were still weary of what might happen. "Careful, Noah."

"I know." He took a step forward. "Come on pal, do ya remember me? You were my friend. Not the best, but you are one of my friends." Now that was a sharp lie in Noah's tone. If Baron was a friend, Noah wouldn't have agreed to capture him.

Baron gritted his teeth and rubbed his head roughly. "...weapons. Dead." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Ch-Chemical weapons for Dead…"

"Chemical weapons for the dead?"

"Deadlo…"

"Please be clear." Baron fell onto his knees and gave a bloodcurdling scream. The trio panicked as Baron pounded the ground wildly until his knuckles were bleeding. "DEADLOCK!"

He started to laugh crazy with foam starting to pour out the side of his lips. Noah covered his mouth in disgust as Baron withered in pain for what seemed the longest time. His laugh turned into fits of coughing which spurted small spouts of blood. Lena grimaced at the scene as did Winston. What could cause this to happen?

However, Noah was processing the information in his head.

"Deadlock. Chemical weapons for Deadlock. That could mean…"

"My old gang's up to something." The three operatives turned around and it showed McCree walking up to them. He stopped next to Noah and saw the pathetic form of their prisoner. "Poor bastard. What the hell happened to him?" No answer.

"We should grant him some form of mercy."

He took out his revolver and aimed it at Baron. The dealer whimpered at the sight of the weapon and hugged his knees tightly. Whatever life's left in him was fading, but Noah stopped McCree.

"Let me take care of this. Besides, I think the autopsy should happen on a clean body." Noah claimed. "Why should it be clean. The man's suffering as it is besides you got the information don't you?"

"Of course, but it'd be better if you don't shoot. You might hit something that explain…" He pointed at the shell of a man Baron was. "This."

McCree pondered on it for a few seconds and relented. Lean walked up to Noah and put a hand on his shoulder. "Make it fast, luv. It's painful just looking at him." He put his hand over hers and gave a small, 'I know' gesture.

He went behind Baron and put his arms around his neck. Baron tapped his forearm and traced blood from his fingertips onto Noah's skin. The other Overwatch agents turned their heads or eyes as a loud snap echoed through the room.

Noah gently laid Baron on the floor and looked at his glassy eyes.

"Repose en paix." He closed Baron's eyes as McCree picked him up. "I'll take him up to the Doc. She'll get to work on what made our man like this."

"I'll go, I'm sure you and Lena can get the power working."

"Course. Winston and I will have things up and running in a jiffy." She tried to give a warm smile and Noah gave a small one in return. "Alright, we'll see you soon."

0-0-0-0-0

I hope this chapter was great for everyone. Took me awhile, but I got this chapter done. Anyways please review or like or whatever it is to show your love for the story. And I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. An Unexpected Turn

Angela wrote down the few final notes of autopsy as Noah held some of her tools. "Scalpel."

He handed her the tool and she made an incision on the brain. Angela was more than ready to find out the real cause of death. Though officially it's registered as a snapped neck, Angela took numerous samples of saliva and blood. And currently, a brain dissection was in order. Noah gave his account and how Baron screamed about his head.

"Never imagined to spend tonight here, Noah?"

"Well, it's not what I had in mind when you called me over tonight." She gave a small hum in agreement and placed the bloody scalpel on the tray. "Prongs." He hands her the tool.

"Apologies, I normally work alone, but I remembered we had an appointment tonight and I thought it'd be nice to have some extra hands." She pushed and spread the brain open. The two shared a grimace at the nasty inside.

"So, I'm just extra hands? That's cruel, doc. I thought we had something." He joked. Angela laughed at the notion and removed the prongs.

"It's getting late and I'm starving. Noah will you accompany me for dinner?"

"Sure, doc. I don't have to be anywhere today." She decided that the examination could continue on a later date. The two placed the body in preservation unit and Angela removed her surgeon mask and gloves. Noah did the same and the two washed up. Once they were done, the two walked out toward exit and to the cafeteria.

"I mean we're at least friends, right?" Noah said with a cheeky grin. The Swiss doctor returned the grin.

"You are a good friend as well as an ally, Noah. Besides it's nice to have a fresh face join our ranks. It reminds me of the old days."

"Well, I'm not so fresh faced. Overwatch isn't the first place where I put my life and liberty on the line." He wanted to say he was there only for Burr, but stopped. And while he still thought this was just to fulfill a promise, Noah found himself in small denial about his enjoyment. Back in the action with guns, adrenaline, life or death situations, etc.

His retirement was wonderful. A time where he didn't have to sleep on a makeshift bed, a gun underneath his pillow, or the possibility that he could be screwed over by his employers big time. But now, things are much different. It isn't everyday you're given orders to travel halfway across the world, by the orders of a talking gorilla from the moon, to stop an international terrorist group with a time travelling pilot, and so on. It was too wild not realize.

What he didn't realize was the doctor waving her hand in front of his face. She picked up a fork and gently prodded his shoulder. "Ah."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course not. I was standing here being poked with a fork." She laughed at his silly reaction and Noah quickly picked up his food. Angela sat with him as the two enjoyed dinner time. "So if Overwatch isn't the first place you almost died for, who else did you work for?"

"Um, how do I say this? I was a...hired hand. A client wanted something, I was the guy to get it."

"A thief for hire, I assume."

"Now, now doc, you make my professional profession sound so simple." She eyed him and his facade dropped. "Even though you are correct. I mean sure I stole things, but they had to be, um, well they just had to pay good bucks."

Silence fell over the two and Angela snickered. "Hey! My job was very dangerous."

"I'm sure it was, but your attempts to defend it ruins it." She took a sip of her drink and placed it back on the tray. "Do you have any good stories?"

"Hm."

"These past few weeks whenever we were together, I've told my experiences in Overwatch and what I've done. I want to hear what you've been done before Overwatch." Noah contemplated that. He never had anyone ask him about his previous career, give or take a few drunk friends or Burr whenever he forgot something. Not even Lena asked him about his past and given her chummy attitude to him, he wouldn't be surprised if she asked about his life.

"Oh, well, um, where should I start?"

"The beginning." Noah almost laughed at the line, but realized she was serious. The doctor's eyes piercing through him. He would've laughed at it, but laughter wasn't going to work and that was his go to defense against everything. She was watching him intently now with Noah rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"The beginning, um, eighteen years ago in the rundown slums on an island across from the States," That triggered something. An old memory playing pleasantly despite how destroyed the place was. Fondness was there where disgust/anger should be, but it wasn't there. Someone changed that a long time ago.

"At twelve years old, I took a job to help my-" The voice Athena, Winston's A.I., stopped Noah as she delivered an announcement.

"Noah Bastin and Angela Ziegler! You're needed in Winston's office for mission briefing." The doctor let annoyance flashed through her face before returning to an impassive look. Noah gave a sigh of what he considered relief and for some reason disappointment. Before delving into his past, Noah was enjoying dinner with the legendary medic.

"I guess storytime isn't happening tonight.."

"That is a shame. I had such hope to learn you better, I suppose next time would be better."

"Next time, Doc? When did I agree to this, I don't remember you asking for another night." She reflected the same cheeky smile as she simultaneously winked at him. "Well since you brought that up, would you like to accompany me sometime next week and help with the examination if I'm not finished, should you not be out on a mission?"

"Oh...Oooh." Noah would've been blushing if he didn't know it was for the future dissection.. "I mean that'd be nice. Sure, why not." The doctor flashed a warm smile and Noah shook his head at what that's doing to his mind.

"Good, because afterwards I like to hear the rest of your story that was interesting beginning."

"Not as interesting as joining a leading U.N organization at the age of seventeen. Or running a hospital at that age."

"Oh hush, I was just doing my best." The two left the conversation at that and entered Winston's office. The gorilla had his back turned to them and before they could get a word out, the doctor and the thief froze as they felt the barrel ends of pistols pressed against their backs.

 **"Turn around. Slowly."** And they obeyed. They slowly turned and before them was...Tracer with something around her mouth. The deadpan glares given made the British agent laugh and out came a sinister version of what most considered a pleasant noise.

"Alright, enough with voice modifier Lena." Winston grumbled. The time traveler sighed and removed the piece of equipment. "Oh come on, did you even see their faces? It was hilarious."

"I'm glad you find my fear of being caught so amusing, Lena." The Brit froze as did Noah at the 'mom' tone Angela took. "Perhaps if we hear such a thing, we turn around and see an actual Talon soldier pointing a gun at us."

"W-Well, I mean, uh, Ange please understand…" Noah stopped her and placed one of his hands on Lena's hands. The agent looked confused until Noah flicked his finger against her forehead. "Ow! Wot's that for?"

"For pointing a gun at me." He said. Lena rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "For that I'll just apologize for pointing it at Angie. Not you, you bully." Noah rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and Angela and Winston looked at with mild amusement.

"Anyways, thank you for joining us. We have much to discuss at the moment. Noah, you and Lena can step outside for a second, I'll talk with you after I speak with doctor."

"Sure Bannana man." Winston stared at him and Noah chuckled nervously. Lena led the way out and mumbled something about 'getting on his good side'. The door closed at the two were left alone.

Angela stretched her arms as Winston pushed up his glasses. "So, what have you discovered while examining the body? Anything of significance?"

The gorilla watched Angela try recall anything of importance. "Before the examination, I researched Baron's medical history. The only point of interest was that the man was a former smoker and had an untreatable case of lung cancer. The strange part was that it was halted about seven years ago. And any other injuries/therapy are too far and in-between to make a solid claim that this man was both clean on many areas of health."

"Mmhm."

"I've extracted blood, skin tissue, and saliva in order to pinpoint any abnormal properties in them. Two came back clean, but the blood…"

"The blood?"

"The blood was traced with an unknown poison. And a strong one at that." She took Winston's keyboard and logged into her account to pull up her files. "Here. The veins and arteries were shown to have remnants of the poison riding along the walls of it. I've traced the source to be somewhere in the brain, but I need more time for a thorough examination."

"I suppose. Anyways, I wouldn't normally draw you from your work, but this mission requires an expert medic. That normally means-"

"I'm currently needed for relief support in another war-torn country."

Winston nodded and pulled up a news clip of another Talon attack. "This attack was on Yeman. I've decided a small team will help with the survivors. However, I do not believe any Talon force remains in the area, so I'm only sending two support and one tank operative with you. This will consist of and Lucio. It would be preferable if the three of you began immediately. and Lucio will meet you there."

"Of course. I'll prepare right away. I'll see you in a couple of days." She turned to leave and Winston pulled up the next mission file. The doctor closed the door and heard some laughs and triumphant whopping. She turned the corner and saw Lena and Noah waiting patiently. In that, Lena had Noah in a headlock while the agent under said headlock was tapping. She looked at them confused at what made such an act happen.

Noah rubbed his neck and glared at Lena. "That's not fair at all. You can't just recall and headlock me when I got you pinned. That's cheating."

"Uh-uh, not cheating. Strategy."

"Strategy on cheating."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

Angela watched the two argue like children and kept a chuckle from escaping. "It seems you two act like children when no one's around."

Lena rubbed the back of her head nervously and Noah gave a shy smile and rubbed his arm. The doctor must've had some influence over them as the two couldn't help, but feel Angela's gave break through them. It was difficult nonetheless.

"Anyways, Noah, you're needed in. Winston's got a mission for you."

"Alrighty! Guess you won't be sticking around here much longer. Maybe it'll be another partner one." Lena winked. Noah would be happy to have that with her. Tracer and him worked rather well together and it would be nice to save the world with the time traveler. Angela noticed the strange eye contact Lena gave Noah, but left it alone. Afterall, it was better to see what would happen rather than break it too soon.

The medical agent left and the new one entered Winston's office. "Evening Winston."

"Ah, good evening Agent Bastin. I trust that after this morning's rather unprecedented events, you're much better." The mood was slightly dampened at that, but Noah pushed it aside. It didn't mean much anyways. All he did was put someone out of his misery. Someone he knew from his past.

"Eh, I thought that burnt brunch wasn't the worst part of the day. I got a new toy out of it." He held up his grappling gun on his side. The thing was very useful and a wonderful gift from the scientist. Winston seemed to agree on that sentiment, but decided to get straight to the point.

"All day today, ever since the information...exposed by our former prisoner, Athena and I have been running through the databanks on the McCree's old gang Deadlock. This would normally involve asking McCree himself, but times have changed and we suspect so did the gang."

"So what've you found?"

Winston pulled up a holo-screen to an old dusty ghost town in the Mid-West section of the United States. "This was their last known location. A few weeks ago, the train tracks leading through the heart of the U.S was suddenly bombed. Many sources claim it was Deadlock. And with this new information of Deadlock possibly holding vastly dangerous chemical weapons, we cannot take the chance to wait. That is why I've decided to send a team to investigate."

"Oh, so I guess that involves me."

"Of course. McCree and Genji Shimada will be joining you on this mission with Jesse as team leader. He knows the gang, so it's better to stick with him."

"Right." Noah had no problem with that. It made it a whole lot easier on his mind to just listen to someone. Planning and strategizing was such a headache in his opinion. And that comes from experience.

The door opened behind Noah and the former thief turned to see Genji and McCree at the doorway. "Noah, it is good to see you."

"You too, Genji! How's the break?"

"I was visiting an old friend of mine. I had to cut the visit short since Winston called for me and McCree to meet him here."

"Yeah and well you knew where I was." McCree put in. Winston let them know of the situation and the three understood what was expected. The gorilla pushed up his glasses and handed them a piece of tech. "It's a hyperdrive I've remodified these past few weeks. This should allow us to copy and store any information you may get during your mission."

"Hey Noah, why don't you take it."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I got my pockets filled to the brim with bullets and Genji-"

"I have no pockets to store such a device. It would be better if you held onto it." Noah accepted and placed the drive safely in his pockets. "At first light, the three of you will leave to the latest sighing area. Find out about these chemical weapons and report back. Until then, you may get ready."

"Alrighty then."

"Understood."

"I gotcha Banana Man." Winston rolled his eyes as the three left.

0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Noah loaded his weapons and placed on the light body armor over his chest. It was better to have some form of speed than a hulking tank. No offense to tanks, but he always preferred speed and agility over defense. It was a good way for him to remember he wasn't invincible.

Putting a thin-long sleeve blue shirt over it, he rolled up the sleeves and placed some kevlar arm guards on. He wasn't use to prepping up, but his caution over the Deadlock gang was much needed.

The decline was there, but if there's anything Noah's learning is that things can come back even stronger if the need arises and if they could kill in such a sickening way, Noah was not going to take that chance. It's better to be prepared.

Placing his glasses safely on his bed stand, Noah put on his goggles and walked out of his room,

0-0-0-0-0

Genji was waiting just outside of Noah's room and the cybernetic ninja startled the agent. "Genji! Whoa, Jesus, you surprised me."

"How have you been doing these past two weeks after I left?" Genji asked politely. "Oh fine, fine. Just recovered from a small heart attack from you being here, but overall I'm fine. You know training gets a little boring without a good partner."

"Oh? Did you get tired of Kendo?" Before leaving to visit a former colleague, Genji decided to teach Noah some forms of Kendo. It was nice for Noah to learn some new ways of fighting. Though he would never expect it, Genji always wanted to know what it was like to teach someone directly through his actions. Turns out he found the perfect candidate for it.

"What? No, no! I just haven't had a good partner these past two weeks. I mean, I really got some practice in, but it's not quite the same."

"I assume that means you've waited patiently."

"Mmmhm."

"Or does that mean you've used as an excuse to not do any further training."

"Mmmmmmmmm." Noah said. Genji couldn't help, but chuckle. The agent was skilled already if a bit lacking on going against opponents like himself. "Very well, then after this mission we shall continue our lessons. It would be a shame to allow your skills to grow dull because of my absence."

The agent nodded and followed the cyborg to the hangar. The two entered the hangar and the two noticed three figures in the hangar. McCree and Tracer were there in their normal outfits. And Angela was wearing her Valkyrie armor.

Noah suddenly remembered the tim he first met Angela. That was the first time he actually died and for some reason went to heaven. Now conscious and with functioning eyesight, Noah could clearly tell that the form of an angel was definitely used for the design.

""Ah Genji, Noah." She waved at them and the two with her followed her gaze. They waved back and approached the group. "Good very early morning to you two."

"And as to you Doctor Ziegler."

"Mornin' Doc."

McCree called out from a distance, "Mornin' you two. Hope you ready for the mission." The two nodded yes and Angela decided to give some last minute advice. "Good luck at your mission you two. Be very aware of what you're doing and try to come back without any major injuries. Watch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Sure doc." Noah replied without much thought. "I was actually talking to Genji to understand that. And it was for him to watch you."

"Of course."

"Hey! I'm very watchful and besides-" He was cut off by Genji wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling him close. "Do not worry, I will watch over him with my life. I promise." Noah protested at the promise, but ultimately stopped. He was 30 not 17, he could afford the safety concerns. How little it really meant.

"I know that you'll be fine, but…" She stopped herself and glided gently next to Noah. "I wish to spend time together without you being in hospital bed." Noah turned red and Genji was actually taken back by the doctor's forward approach.

"S-sure, Doc." Angela smiled at that and turned to see Tracer and McCree approaching. "I hate to break this apart, but we gots to go. Tracer, don't you have to escort the Doctor to Lucio and ."

"Right, I do. Hey, good luck my friends. Come back safe." McCree, Genji, and Angela left while Tracer and Noah stayed behind for some final words. "Heh, shame it's not a partner mission. I like working with you."

"Ha, same! Though it's nice to work with someone else for a change. Now make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't do." Noah lifted his hands in surrender and was actual trying to make a mental list of Tracer might actually do. "I'll try. Anyways, I'm sure it'll be a quickie and I'll be right back to make sure to tell you all the juicy details."

"Please do." Noah turned, but didn't expect the out of nowhere hug from Lena. "Lena?"

"I know you're all relaxed and all, but actually try to stay alive. Deadlock hasn't made a true comeback in years, make sure you won't be around when it happens." Now that sentiment warmed Noah's heart. He turned himself around and gave a hug back. "Don't worry. Dying is one of the last things on my to-do list."

And the two parted with full intentions of coming back.

0-0-0-0-0

The flight to the mid-west was a quiet one. McCree went over what was needed to be done: McCree would spearhead any resistance, Genji would clear a path for Noah and help McCree with any Deadlock gang members, and Noah was to find any intel they may have received from Baron and find what kind of weapons he knew they had. It was a sure fire way plan and McCree wanted things to go smoothly.

In fact, as an extra pre-caution, McCree gave the two some disguises as to look less inconspicuous for the moment. Noah was given a worn duster coat with a cowboy hat similar to McCree's. Genji had his head and face wrapped in a turban and his body was of no concern. Most would assume a broken, wandering omnic was behind the turban.

"Ok, so the autopilot's gonna drop us right here. Now if anything comes up, you let the talkin' come from me. You 'ought to keep quiet. If they're anything like before, they'd rather not stranger's speak first. Got it."

"Yes." The two responded. The ship stopped and opened it's doors. The three jumped off and fell only a few feet to the ground. They landed behind a cliffside and about a kilometer from a worn down town. "Alright boys, let's go meet my old crew."

Traveling the open west was surprisingly nice. As the three walked down, Noah took in a moment to appreciate the clear blue sky and the wind blowing gently against him. And the sight was beautiful, the place looked like the postcards on travel cards. Working across the cliff side and down the rickety path, Noah did his best not to slip up.

Despite being great at climbing buildings, the natural structures of the Earth were not so much. It was rather nerve wrecking and kind of embarrassing if he died by falling rather than fighting the forces of evil. However time passed and the trio managed to get to ground level and needed to trek a long walk to the town.

"Whew, I wished the ship dropped us a bit closer." McCree chuckled at the sentiment. "I agree with ya, pal, but it seems to think we'd be safer a good mile away." Genji kept to himself and watched for any sneak attacks that may be present. And as the trek continued, conversation started.

"So, McCree."

"Hm?"

"How long has it been since you've been with your old gang?"

McCree pondered on that for a second. "It's been awhile. The years seem to have passed by quickly. I just remember a few of the early days riding with them before Blackwatch took me under his wing."

"Blackwatch?" Noah really hated not doing his homework. He's heard about Blackwatch before, but never really expanded his knowledge on it. He's gotten lazy these past few years.

"Yeah, just imagine a...darker Overwatch. Sting operations, assassinations, torture interrogations, all those things that make a 'hardened soldier'. It wasn't the most glamorous job. Many of our deeds went unnoticed which was good, but for some people the lives and risks taken deserved to be noticed no matter how dirty they were." McCree's mind flashed back to Gabriel, the man who took him, trained him, and changed for the better. If only those sentiments could be returned, it'd make the world so much safer.

"Overwatch is back now though and this time we don't intend to do something like Blackwatch ever again. The world needs heroes, not soldiers."

"I mean you could be both. That vigilante, um, Captain 76 in Dorado."

"Soldier 76. I can feel that man carries a great burden, perhaps Zenyatta can help such a broken soul."

"Hm, well maybe he's not the type looking for peace." Noah replied. He remembers Soldier 76's first appearance and how that spooked so many of his clients. Many were afraid this guy would come up and kill them, even Noah was afraid. The times he and Burr were out on the field: starting on fights, picking on the money, it seemed that red visor was painting a target right on their backs.

"Well enough 'bout vigilantes." McCree said as he stopped at the edge of the town. "We're here." The trio stopped and faced the dead end town.

"Is it...empty?"

The three surveyed the area, but it didn't last long since Genji pulled out his sword and deflected sniper bullet from hitting Noah in the face. The bullet exploded and out came a white smoke that engulfed the group.

A quick series of coughs and McCree pulled out his revolver. With a quick second passing, he shot in the general direction from where the shooter came. A small grunt was heard before being followed by the sound of a thud. "Well, well if it isn't the back stabbing runt himself."

A man wearing similar gear to Jesse stepped out. Jesse smiled bitterly at the sight of the man in front of them. "I heard you lost a body part a few years back, did someone get the idea of killing you?" The man chuckled and revealed his prosthetic eye.

"More than you know, Although let's face it, an eye for an arm is deal I'd gladly go with." Jesse didn't show any break in his smile as the hand and arm holding the gun up was a replacement. "Look we didn't come for any major trouble, we just came to check on a few things."

"Really?" He snapped his fingers and the sound of guns clicking. A dozen men were stationed above them and Noah's finger twitched in anticipation. Genji's hand slid to his back and gripped his short sword tightly.

"Because what I'm seein' is a no good rodent bringing more along. And we got some fancy ideas on what to do with rodents." Noah's goggles scanned the rooftops and found gunmen along the roofs. "Genji."

The cyborg turned and saw Noah's subtle finger pointing. He nodded at what was needed. McCree already had an idea of what was going to happen and placed his revolver back in its holster. The adrenaline running through McCree's body was running overtime and his eyes caught the six suckers that dare to stay in his sight. "Hehe, well it seems you know what time it is, don'tcha McCree."

"Sure I do." He hunched over and got in his stance. Noah slowly reached for his grapple gun and had his eye towards an open window. Genji put two fingers up and had his sword being slowly drawn out. "It's High Noon."

In the heat of the moment, Noah pulled himself up over a window and took cover, Genji disappeared in a puff of smoke, and McCree drew his revolver out and fired six perfect headshots. The leader turned to see six dead bodies down and was completely shocked at the turn of events. Before he could turn back, McCree appeared right in front of him and gave a quick sucker punch. And the leader crumpled to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Got one of the guys, how bout you two?" McCree asked over comms.

One one side, the sound of bullet deflection could be heard along with the clean swipes of a sword meeting flesh. _"I'm good here. Most are unconscious and are in need of healing."_

"That's fine. See if you can find a computer for Winston's little toy to work. Speaking of which, how are Noah?"

 _"Oh you know, trying not let these guys shoot me."_ Gunshots rang on his side. "Care if I step in partner?"

 _"No, no I'm good. Look, I'm gonna try and find a computer. I'll let you guys know if I do."_ He signed off and McCree took in a deep breath. He looked to see the man he left alive try to crawl away. Lighting up a cigar, McCree picked up the man and pulled him up. "You know I thought you guys were weak, but this is on a whole new level. Looks like you get to spend some quality time with me."

"Wa-Wait! McCree! GAAH!"

Meanwhile Noah threw a right hook and knocked out of the last few guys in the room he was stuck in. "God damn, you guys. He's just one man."

"Yeah, don't be scared. I just got punches for everyone." Noah said with a chuckle. He was lucky to find these guys were trying to find guns as opposed to actually having them. It makes his job so much easier when they're unarmed. One of the last few guys charged and tackled Noah to the ground. Putting both his hands around Noah, the mook tried to strangle him for little success.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" The two behind him were helping some of the others up after Noah punched the daylights out of them and they were cheering this goon on. Noah struggled for a good minute before the movement in his body became still. The small crowd cheered and the guy smiled at his accomplishment.

"Nice!"

"Yeah, let's drag his body straight to McCree!"

"Bang." A tired voice said. The group didn't hear that bang because it was overtaken by the sound of pistol. The thug who strangled Noah fell to the ground with a hole in his chest and the body he killed sitting up, rubbing his neck.

Noah sat up and with his pistol opened fire on them. They scattered to get away and Noah continued to rub his throat. "Jesus, I'm gonna have a scratchy voice for a couple of weeks."

He saw how they ran away and shook his head. 'Really, was I worried for nothing?'

 _"Hey guys, I'm done here. The rats scattered."_

 _"Same here, McCree these opponents were easy to beat."_

"Yeah, they were, weren't they." A moment paused as McCree was staring right into the eyes of his target. "Hold on you two, I'm 'bout to get some answers."

The two signed off once again and McCree held the leader closer. "Now tell me, what do you know of any chemical weapons we've heard you got."

"Th-they…"

"What?"

"Th-they take a little while to kick in." McCree's poker face broke into open confusion until he saw the six bodies that he used his Ultimate on were standing on their feet. Genji didn't notice the thugs he cut down were standing up. And Noah felt his throat not ache anymore and to see the man he shot come back from the ead. There was no bullet wound to the chest.

 _"Jesse!"_

"What?!"

 _"The men I've taken down, their standing up again!"_

 _"Same here! This guy doesn't have a drop of blood on him and I shot him through the heart!"_ McCree tried to recall anything before the fight, but it didn't make sense. He knew what was real, the sounds the body makes when he shoots tem, the realistic falls, the man he punched felt real.

And it didn't feel right until Jesse remembered Genji deflecting that sniper round. The smoke that surrounded them. It wasn't smoke. "Oh. Oh no."

 _"Jesse!"_

 _"McCree!"_

"It's not real." And upon that realization the ground and sky started spinning, going faster and faster. The people, the noise, the feeling in his hands, McCree couldn't tell what was going as his senses were feeling everything, but nothing at the same time.

Letting go of the leader, Jesse watched him disappear into the ground. "Noah, Genji we've been drugged." He grunted before the world seemed to move beyond a shadow. "No." McCree whispered. A shadow of a face came out of the darkness and held its shotgun in front of his face.

"You ungrateful ingrate." The voice mumbled.

"No. You're not real."

"You could've stopped me, but you abandoned me. You were supposed to have my back!" The face of Gabriel Reyes stared into Jesse's soul and the cowboy couldn't help, but feel the great amount of gravity on his soul. "You did it yourself! Don't go blaming this on me!"

"Do you know what I've become?" Jesse opened his eyes to see Gabe's face begin to deform into an unholy monstrosity. McCree pulled his revolver out and aimed right between its eyes, but his trigger finger couldn't pull it. The darkness shrouded the face into a hood and white seeped over it to form the mask. **_"Die!"_** One echo of the shotgun rang through Jesse's head before

 _"WhHaaAATtt?! WhAt's GoING oN?!"_ A mechanical screech that somewhat resembled Genji. The cybernetic ninja felt his balance come off strange. He couldn't exactly walk forward, more like stumble like McCree after a night of drinking. "What's going on? My...my body…" The metal plating was slowly turning to rust. And when the metal ever come into contact with anything solid, even it self it turned to dust. One by one the cybernetic enhancements broke down and Genji fell on his knees.

Clenching his fist tightly, Genji just noticed that he had a hand. A human hand. One with muscles, bones, nerves, and even normal nails. He stood appalled at this revelation and found someone kneeling in front of him. It was a massive shapeshifting form. One of Zenyatta meditating, to his brother, to himself only half was cybernetic and the other was human. It split up into each of these individuals with Zenyatta and Hanzo looking down on him. Genji couldn't tell what was going on until he held his head in his hands. One felt flesh against flesh while the other was metal against metal.

"What the-!" He could feel the two sides begin to tear itself apart. "Zenyatta! Help me!" The form of the omnic reached out to his student, but an arrow pierced his head. The robot fell forward and Genji fumbled his way to hold his master's head.

"MASTER!" He cried before looking up. Hanzo stood before him. Not as his current self. This Hanzo was the one from his youth, the Hanzo that destroyed his very being. He held the bow up and took aim. "Brother! Don't do this!"

 _"You are an embarrassment to the clan."_ Genji grabbed his sword and with painful gasps of air stood before his brother. **_"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"_** Twin dragons bursted from his arrow and Genji could do nothing as they consumed his body. Parts were being disintegrated and all Genji could do was scream.

The screams of his companions rocked Noah to the core and he couldn't make heads or tails of it. That was until the floorboards began to give away. The center of the room broke down and Noah tried running to the edge of the room as a means of escape. However despite putting all his energy into escaping, the floor caught up with him and broke underneath his weight.

He screamed as he fell a long distance between the room he fell out of and the surface below. Before he knew it the painful impact rocketed through his body. Noah groaned as he pushed himself up and looked to see the clean hallways of a corporate building. "Oh no."

If standing was a challenge, then walking brought that to a whole new level. Finally reaching the window Noah stood in complete shock at the sight before him. The evening lights of India's ports sparkled in the distance and this told Noah exactly where he was.

 _"We gotta go!"_ Burr. Noah turned and saw Burr in his heist gear. His face had a cut on the cheek and his right arm was burned. _"Noah, we got to get the hell out of here! We got to leave!"_

 **"Stop right there! If you run we will use lethal force."** The intercom announced. It didn't stop Noah from following Burr as the agent ran for his life. He couldn't be back here, there was no way he couldn't be at the Vishkar corporate building. This is where it happened, the time when his previous life went to shit. _"Come on, we can't waste anymore time! It's now or never!"_

Burr pulled out lump of clay and threw it at the wall. In ten seconds the window became nothing, but shards in an explosion. Noah watched Burr urge him to follow before jumping out. _"Don't you move."_

A woman stood behind him with her enhanced arm pointed right at him. _"Don't try anything clever."_

He weighed his chances before looking down and turning his back to her. Deciding it was worth it, Noah dashed to the hole and jumped out. But a searing pain on his left side came to mind as his body spun to see it burned by a plasma attack. The wind whistled in his ears as Noah closed his eyes to feel the embrace of death.

Only it didn't come. Noah found himself rolling over in the dirt before landing in some rose bushes. _"Oi,_ _Noah. Over here luv."_

"L-Lena?" He looked up and saw a poverty ridden buildings were rotten and others looked burnt. "Holy shit. This is...my childhood home. I-I haven't been here in ages."

 _"Come now, Noah. We need to talk."_

"Angela?" The voices began to talk in sync. Urging, pressing, luring him to the very source. He couldn't help but follow it. He needed to see. He needed to know if it was them. The voices took him to a door. Noah gripped the handle and felt his hand twist the knob. Pushing the door open, a new voice was heard. It was warm and soothing. The welcoming tone was a melody to his ears. It was someone he hasn't seen or heard from for a long time.

 _"Hello, my child."_

"Mom." Noah whispered. In the middle of the living room stood Noah's mother. Her long hair waved gently to the breeze coming through the open air. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Come here son. I've missed you."

Noah didn't hesitate and ran as fast as he could to his mother. He couldn't believe it, she was there. After all these years, she's here. He embraced his mother and cried happy tears. She cooed him gently and held him tightly. "I-I-I thought you were…" His mother's hand gently rubbed her son's back. Meanwhile her other hand reached into a pocket in her pants.

 _"My son, please be quiet and let this moment…"_ Noah felt something jab into his neck. _"Pass by…"_ He pushed her away and felt his neck. "Wh-what the hell?"

He looked at his mother, whose eyes were glassy now. She opened her mouth only for blood to seep out. And the face began to form as the light grew dull around them. "No, no!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Noah weeped as the illusion turned black and he could no longer see, hear, nor feel.

0-0-0-0-0

Remember to Review.


	7. Failed Retreat

"No, stop. Get away. Stop." Noah mumbled as his sight brought him to a danky little room with a few people looking down on him. His visor was still on, though slightly cracked now. Trying to focus, Noah could barely see the looming figures as one grabbed his head and pushed down.

"Let's give him another dose. See if it'll calm him down." A painful jab in his neck snapped Noah out of his distraught state. He could feel the cold pouring through his veins and warped his eyesight to a more...controlled state.

His hair was pulled and forced him to look straight into the ugly faces of his captors. "Good morning sunshine, how was your little nap."

"..." He looked around and saw he was bound by rope against a chair.

"Eh, that's understandable. You know just be glad we didn't we didn't give you a bigger dose. I'm sure you're little mind would break." The slime behind the last word could be felt and Noah felt more rage than fear. "Give this man some water. He's gotta talk."

One of the mooks brought a cask of water and Noah swallowed dryly. As tempting as it was, the water could be drugged as well. And another trip was the last thing he wanted to go through his mind. They didn't give him a choice and forced him to drink. Water sputtered out, but Noah couldn't help but savor the small stream given to him. The parched desert that was his throat was extremely grateful for this and the pain throbbed less and less.

"See that wasn't so tough. You should be more trusting."

"I...I don't trust people who tie me up without consent. At least wine and dine me first." That was terrible, but if anything should survive it should be a sense of humor. That was his lifeline at the moment. "That's reasonable, but we got a small question for a man like you."

Noah's head snapped the left as his right cheek was burning with pain. "How did Overwatch know about us?"

"Internet." He responded with a hoarse voice. Another punch. "Keep talkin like that and we'll have to take desperate measures." Noah spat some blood out from the cut in his mouth. "Look pal, I just joined like a month ago. I don't know the details."

"Of course you don't. Then we should get to talking to that Omnic you brought with you."

"Omnic." Noah's eyes widened.

"Yes, the one you called Genji. Honestly you should play along with those tin cans. They might get the idea that they're human. Scrap is what they are."

"H-Hey, he's human."

"Sure he is. That's what he cried out when we tore off a finger. Did you know that robotic shit has the audacity to wear human skin underneath. I had to stop on of our boys from," He simulated a gunshot. "Though he could be more reliable considering he'll be much easier to break than McCree, who's currently going...stimulating exercises."

Noah listened carefully and he could almost hear the faint screams from down the hall. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you if hurt them anymore."

"Oh, it seems we got another stubborn one. Excellent, this is going to be fun. Boys have fun with him, I'll go attend to our main prisoner." The leader left the two henchmen with Noah and closed the door with a loud slam. Noah looked at his jailers with utter contempt.

A couple minutes later, Noah found himself on the floor. The small trickle of blood formed a small puddle and everything hurt. Blinking hurt. Breathing hurt. "Come on just tell us. Our knuckles hurt from hitting you repeatedly plus it gets boring after awhile."

"Do you think they'll send any other Overwatch agents to come rescue them?"

"Doubt it, I bet they don't even know they're missing. You know how they can handle them for periods at a time."

"True, true. Though if they did send any agent who'd you think it'd be?"

"Oh maybe someone like Lucio or . It'd be nice to hold a couple of celebrities hostage."

"Though how bout Mercy or that Pharah chick?" Noah's attention suddenly drew on that conversation. He struggled to flip over and moved his wrists. To his surprise, his wrists started to move free from its bonds. The blood and sweat made his arms and wrists slick. "I don't know about Pharah. She constantly wears that armor."

"Ah just imagine it as a gift wrapped up."

"Nah, I prefer the Angel. Now that's a lady I wouldn't mind being healed by or the other way around. I'd love to play Doctor." Noah held back a loud rant at that and suppressed it. They were going to regret those words. Their pain was their only form of payment. "Or how about that other chick. The Brit."

Noah's blood froze. Now he realized Tracer had her fans, but to hear these guys say it disgusted him to no end."You know I never was into British chicks, but I think I can make an exception. Especially to see those orange pants hanging off by my bed. She really doesn't leave much to the imagination in those pants." He struggled even harder and freed one wrist. His second one quickly followed. "Anyways enough of that. We knocked the prisoner out of the light. Wanna bet he's bleeding to death?"

"How much?"

"Twenty doll-" The chair flew out of the shadows and struck one of them right in the face. It broke on contact and wooden pieces scattered on the floor. His friend freaked out before seeing Noah jump out and tackled him. The man struggled hard against the agent's tight grip before slowly succumbing to the darkness. Noah panted after finally putting them. However the first was still up and trying to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't." Noah stumbled over and kicked the guy on to his back. The man almost screamed, but Noah stepped on his throat and slowly applied pressure. "Where are Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree? And if I get a hint that you're lying to me, I'll crush your larynx right here, right now."

The man's eyes widened in fear and under his current conditions sputtered out their locations. Genji was a few doors down and McCree was taken to the end of the hallway. "And the antidote to the drugs you gave us." For extra measurement, Noah started to cut off his air supply. The man frantically pointed to the cabinet near the wall. With a small genuine thank you, Noah kicked the guy across the face and knocked him out.

The pain was still there and all the movement just irritated it. Taking a deep breath and pushing forward, Noah opened the cabinet and found several needles with a strange purple hue. Picking up a medical bag for needles, he collected several for both his comrades and for Angela to synthesize. Who knows who else got this type of poison. Talon or any other mercenary group would fight tooth and nail just for a sample of what Deadlock has. Little did he know of the cameras watching him and someone watching the footage.

"Oh, well what do we have here?" A woman clad in purple and pink was watching the screens with a peaked interest. Pulling up a holo-keyboard she zoomed in on the agent and gave a low whistle. "Hm, maybe this encrypted channel could let me talk to them."

Armed with only a sharp piece of wood from the chair, the agent took a steady breath and pressed onward. Pushing the door open, Noah looked down the poorly lit hallway and noticed it was part of an underground tunnel. The rooms were metal, but the walls underneath was all dirt. Forcing himself to move, Noah made sure the coast was clear in each room. Two rooms were empty and the third was filled with total junk.

'Come on man where are you?' He heard the sickening crunch of metal right next to the third room and guessed that's where Genji was. Finding the door and pushing it ever so slightly, Noah peeked in and found the sight to be horrifying.

Genji was on the ground with his short sword stuck in his leg and the bandits waving his katana like a toy. And from the low lighting, Noah could see what is Genji's blood splattered over the floor. "You know I like this thing. You get a real sense of being a samurai."

"Yeah, yeah, but hey I want a turn with that. We gotta see how strong that sword is."

"I dunno, we got a pretty good candidate right here. Isn't that right Omnic."

Genji looked up with no emotion in his eyes as the mask covering it was knocked off. "You may call me an Omnic, but an Omnic is still more of a man than you ever were monster." Noah quietly slipped in and got ready to strike.

"You little bastard, I'll kill y-AGH!" A wood handle found itself deep in the man's neck and blood spurted out. His friend couldn't react fast enough as a devastating left hook sent him twirling. Genji sat up against the wall and was breathing heavily. Despite his calm demeanor, the storm within his mind continued to rage.

"Genji! Genji, come on pal." He grabbed Genji's mask, but before helping him put it on, Genji swung at him. "Whoa! Hey calm down."

"You will not take me! I'd rather die than submit to you." The feral look in his eyes replaced the brief moment of weakness he saw before. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just gotta-" He dodged the next swing and pulled out the needle. Genji tried limping away, but Noah pulled him over and got on top of him.

"Come on! I'm trying to help you." He blocked one punch and the that really bruised his arm. "Stubborn little, there!" Jamming it the small exposure of his neck, Genji hissed in pain as Noah held him down. The struggle was brief before he finally calmed down and Noah fell off next to him.

"Egh, Noah...where…?"

"We gotta get out of here." He looked at Genji's leg and grabbed the handle. "Try not to scream." Genji gritted his teeth tightly as Noah removed the blade from the leg and put it on the floor gently. "Alright, we need to get McCree and get the hell out of here."

"Agreed." He tried to stand up, but his leg had other plans. "Damn. They got us good. Noah, what was that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and had Genji lean on him. "I don't know, but that's some strong weapon they got there. We'll get our chance to learn about it sooner or later. For right now, we got to get McCree. We can't leave him behind." He reached for the short sword and the katana.

"Let me hold my katana. I think you should on to my wakizashi. You need a weapon." Noah grunted in agreement and help lug Genji to the door. They found one guard wandering closer to the rooms and checking said rooms. When he caught a glance at him, he yelped and fired one shot. Genji deflected that and the bullet was sent right back between the guard's eyes.

"You have to teach me that when we get back home."

"Oh have you recently received bionic upgrades to your arms?"

"Ha, ha, ha, funny." The continued toward the end of the hall and finally reached the ending room. Noah listened in and could hear grunts and the sound of fist meeting flesh. "Ok he's in here. Get ready for a fight."

Genji let go of Noah and wobbled around on one leg. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Trust me Death has come closer to me in my youth than now. I'll be fine." He kicked the door open and the shocked voices of the people within gave them the signal to go in. Even with an injured leg, Genji was able to dash in and cut down several people. Noah swung his blade and cut a few down on his own.

In less than a minute the two cleared the room and let the adrenaline pushing through their system die down. The former thief looked down and saw one of the few men he killed was the ringleader from his torture group. He stepped over his body and joined Genji without giving that man another thought. Genji and Noah took a few seconds to breathe as the chuckle of McCree brought their attention toward them.

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think rescue would come by so easily." Noah walked over and pulled out the second needle. "McCree, how do you see me?"

"A bit shadey. You don't need to give me a big dose though. Those bastards wanted me somewhat aware of reality. You just need to put a good half." He turned his neck and Noah injected the serum in his neck. McCree's eyes tightened at the injection, but he didn't complain. "Thanks partner. Honestly, I thought they killed you guys."

"As did I. I awoke to horrifying images and our captors looking down on me." Genji shivered slightly at the recent memories.

"Escape is now the prime objective. We can return and get our payback on these bastards, but we need to let everyone else know what they got here." McCree took Noah's hand and used it to pull himself up. "They got a goddamn hallucinogen. And a strong one at that."

Noah rubbed the back of his neck and let McCree lean on him. Right now the clean faces that left Overwatch were now beaten and ugly. Genji and Noah got off better than McCree though. They really seemed to hate him with a passion. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have the doc here and fixen us up."

"Heh, Dr. Ziegler seems to have a knack to fix broken men like us."

"Nah, some whiskey can help with that."

"Doctor first, drinks later." The three enjoyed the small moment of peace before McCree went serious. "Alright now the best thing we can do is summon our dropship. And we can do that with the Overwatch communicators with our equipment."

The only problem was that they were unprepared. Genji only had his swords and even though that maybe enough this meant he was only good for close range combat. McCree's holsters and ammo was seized and Noah's grapple gun was missing. And it was easy to assume that the communicators were taken away as well.

"We better get a move on. If we lose our equipment, we'll die here."

"Real ray of sunshine there, McCree." McCree grunted and told them to move out. Helping Jesse walk, the two took the lead and let McCree come up with what to do. They pushed the door open and heard the grumble of guards getting closer. Genji readied himself as Noah went into a protective stance over McCree.

"What do you see, Genji?"

"Two men waiting at the doors. They're relaxed as if nothing's wrong, but…"

"But?" They asked Genji. He shushed them and urged to listen to what was being said. McCree and Noah stood still as the ninja leaned closer to hear.

"...and that's why we should kill them now."

"Are you stupid? We finally got him. That bastard's gonna pay for what he's done to our gang. He helped those Overwatch pricks ruin our livelihood. And you don't want to savor it."

"Well, I do. And I was thinking we can kill him with his own gun." Genji saw them holding McCree's revolver. He nodded at Noah and he gently put McCree down. He moved next to Genji and found a tale with their equipment.

Genji drew his blade out and prepared to strike. Noah put his blade between his fingers and took aim. In total sync, they both launched their attack. Neither guard noticed each being impaled by blades as both died at the same time. Noah walked up and took Genji's short blade out of his enemy's skull and Genji pulled his enemy off his blade.

"Nice teamwork you too." McCree said as he limped in. Noah went over to help him, but McCree just pointed at his revolver.

Complying, Noah gave the cowboy his gun and soon picked up his own equipment. His communicator, grappling hook, and the storage drive were once again back in his possession. He turned to McCree, but the soft glow of a screen caught his attention.

"Alright, I'm calling the ship over. And placed the distress beacon for it to find us. We need to reach the surface and it'll be waiting for us." McCree said. Genji followed McCree, but both stopped at the sound of typing. Looking behind him, they saw Noah typing furiously on a computer with Winston's drive attached to said computer. "The hell you doing?"

"Well, I like to think we'll be leaving here with something boys." Encrypted files were being transferred to the drive and McCree smirked at the notion. "I suppose we can wait for a little while. Genji watch us." The ninja nodded and went to higher ground. McCree was going to wait from a distance and had his Dead-Eye ready.

Noah kept pulling more and more files up and trying to determine which was important and which was not. "Alright let's see...guns, weapons, cat videos? Recent political pollings? Lonely singles in your area? Geez, they used this computer for everything. Ah, here's more." In the weapons files, classified information was shown and encrypted.

"Ok, ok. We seem to have a good thing going on." Noah smiled at the results. He was going to pass out the second they got back from the mission, but sleeping with success was better than failure. _"Yes, we do got something good going on. And by we, I mean me."_

Noah looked at the screen in sudden confusion and his ear piece chuckled an unknown voice. _"Hey thanks for opening some of these files you saved me a few extra seconds of work. It's not everyday you find someone trying to steal these guy's shit."_

"E-Excuse me?" Noah whispered. _"Oh don't worry you're little cute face about it. I've just got a job to keep. Speaking of which, I better not waste anymore time."_

The screen started glitching out and a small skull appeared there. "Wow I've seen shitty security, but this is a new low." Noah looked appalled at the screen and tried to do something. _"Don't bother. I've got this network by the hair and I rather not hurt a cute one like you. I rather like a face unscarred."_

"What the…? Who are you? Tell me!"

"Everything alright there?"

"No, we got an uninvited guest."

 _"No need to talk about yourself that way."_

"I'm talking about you!"

"Excuse me, Noah."

"Not you McCree, this other hacker on the screen." A laugh was heard through his earpiece. _"Now, now Bastin, there's no need for hostility, I'm not stealing any information from you. It'll all be in that drive even if I drain all the intel from this computer."_

Noah's heartbeat stopped. "How do you know my name?"

 _"I know a lot about you. And I feel that we should meet sometime. It'd be nice to have a little face to face. In fact if you want to find me, come get me. I'm at Dorado, I'll see there friend. And the name's Sombra by the way. A little nugget of info you should know before looking for me."_

The computer shut off and Noah was left in what could be described as someone not knowing what just happened. He pulled the drive from the computer and walked over to McCree. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Best objective given today." They walked out, but before Noah walked out of the room Sombra's voice relayed one last message. _"By the way for the hell of it, I sent an alarm to the entire gang about your location. You might want to run."_

"What?!" Noah almost screamed, but the sounds of Deadlock's gang stopped it from going to high. "Guys we need to get out of here." Genji appeared next to McCree and held the cowboy up. "I will help McCree's retreat, but you must cover us." Noah picked up a rifle from one of the dead guards along with a grenade. "I got you covered."

Genji nodded and lugged McCree to an exit as fast as he could. Noah fired a few roads in their general direction and threw his unpinned grenade at the approaching group. Several scream were heard before an explosion cut them off. Noah didn't stay to see any survivors as he was running quickly to catch up with McCree and Genji. 'Shit, shit, shit! That stupid bitch blew the whistle on us! I swear to God if I ever meet this 'Sombra' it's a punch in the jaw when I see her!'

"There they are!"

"Shoot them!" The sounds of bullets being deflected could be heard and Noah ran as fast as he could with his battered body. The tunnels were starting to go up and sunlight could be seen. "Homestretch, Noah! Let's do this!"

He burst free from the tunnel mouth and saw an abundance of gang members firing up an old building. He fired a few rounds at them to get their attention and ran to his own cover as they turned some of their attention to them.

"McCree, what's the status of the ship?"

"Just get ready to go when the fireworks begin." McCree responded. Noah ducked his head as few bullets almost hit him. The sound of motorcycles or really hoverbikes could be heard coming in.

"Focus fire on that building. I want the only thing left to be is a bloody red paste and broken wood." Noah aimed his grappling hook at the roof and latched himself to it. He went flying through the air and pulled himself up. "McCree they're going to kill us. We need to at least thin the herd."

"Do not worry. I have the solution to that problem my friend." Noah saw a green glow from the floor beneath and soon the front the building exploded with a single green dragon flying through the sky and into the ground, taking many lives with it as they disappeared.

"Holy shit." He looked at a hole right next to him and saw Genji sheath his sword. "Genji, that was the most badass thing I ever seen!"

"Don't celebrate yet, we got more!" McCree shouted before the sound of gunfire returned. McCree and Noah returned fire and took down a few more down, but it only served to anger the growing beast.

Noah found one of the Deadlock members holding a huge gun and placing small spheres in one tube. He knew that weapon. "Grenade launcher!" Several grenades hit the building and rocked it. "Jesse, the ship!"

"Right above us partner! The cloaked ship above them opened its doors and dropped three tethers done. Genji helped McCree onto his tether and the ship pulled him up. Noah watched Genji grab his and pull him up. And finally the Overwatch agent grabbed his tether and it began to pull him up.

McCree was in the pilot seat trying to navigate with bullets constantly hitting the ship and making control a little harder to handle. Genji held his arm out for Noah to grab, but before he could a grenade hit the ship and the shock made Noah let go. He fell back onto the roof. "Noah!"

Noah hit the ground and groaned as he landed on his grappling hook. A chunk of metal was not the best thing to land on. He sat up and saw himself being surrounded. McCree pressed a few buttons and the ship shot several missiles hitting the area around Noah and saving him. Noah found a hoverbike free from its owner and free for the taking. Jumping down and making a break for it, Noah got on the vehicle and went as fast as he could. McCree found Noah riding far away and followed him.

"Don't let them escape!" The Deadlock gang got on their own bikes and followed Noah. "McCree they're following him!"

"And we'll catch him. Get ready!" Genji nodded and stood out the door. Noah tired keeping his head down as bullets whizzed past his head and chip the bike on some occasions. "Noah!" He looked up to see Genji holding his arm out. "Grab on!"

He reached out, but a rocket flew between their hands and blew a hole in the road. McCree lifted the ship a few feet higher and looked at the camera views. Instead of several bikes chasing Noah, it was several cars as well. And some men had RPGs on them. "Genji, get Noah on here now or else we're gonna lose our ride!"

"I'm trying!" Noah pulled out his grappling hook and aimed at the ship. He pulled the trigger. Click. Despite the thrill of the chase, the murderous people after his life, and Genji trying to understand what happened, Noah looked at the grappling gun in utter confusion. "Are you serious?!"

He pulled the trigger multiple times and the click came back. "And now this is a thing."

"Hurry up! I can't evade all the rockets coming our way!" McCree shouted into his earpiece to Noah. Thinking quickly, Noah pulled out his intel and looked at Genji. "Genji, please don't kill me for this since I think Lena will do that first."

"Wha-" He didn't finish his question as Noah threw the chip at Genji and told McCree to fly. "What, no! Get your sorry ass on this ship before it's too late!"

"I can't!" Noah found a gun attached to the side of the bike and pulled it free. "You need to get that stuff to the doc and Winston! We can't be blind to whatever the hell this is! Now go!"

"But-!"

"GO!" Noah hit the brakes on his bike and left his two friends ahead. He slowed down till he was in between cars and opened fire on both. The two cars drove off course and into the natural terrain. He pulled out his grappling hook and tried to unjam it before anyone else could get a shot at him. Pulling hard against the wire, Noah pulled the hook hard and cut his hand in the process of freeing it.

"There he is!"

"Fire!" Noah looked and saw McCree and Genji trying to fly over them, but the pursuers were keeping them at a distance. He looked over and found a gulf next to him. "You want me so bad, but how far are you willing to go!"

He drifted dangerously close to the gulf and most followed. Some stopped, but the others were bloody hungry. "Oh come on, don't you people care about your lives! You'll freaking die before you get me."

On the Overwatch dropship, McCree was doing his best piloting. He decided to say screw that and put it on auto pilot. Pulling his revolver out, the cowboy moved Genji and took some aiming at their pursuers.

Bullets were fired, but only a few hit their targets. "What're you doing? Just go!"

"Negative, we can't just leave a partner behind!" McCree shouted. Noah wanted to retort, but it all happened so slow. A grenade was flying over him and hit the bike. A burst of flames consumed the front part of the vehicle and threw Noah off course. "Aw shit!" He tried steering, but nothing was working and Noah suddenly found the ground missing beneath him.

Genji and McCree watched in horror as the flaming ball that held their friend reared off the gulf and disappeared in its mouth. The two stood in silence as the ship flew farther and farther away from the site and the two agents couldn't believe what just happened.

Genji looked down in shame as McCree patted him on the shoulder. The cyber ninja looked at his hand to see the drive still there. He handed it to Jesse who moved back to the pilot's seat.

He put the drive in the ship's computer and its files appeared intact. The cowboy sighed and put his face in his hand. "I hope this was worth it. Winston and Lena are not going to like the news."

"Angela too." Genji said. He remembered the promise she made him take. Though it may have been a joke, Genji could tell that joke or not the guilt was going to reside in him. McCree looked at the date on the computer. It's been a day since the mission started and now the veteran's leading a new recruit have lost that recruit. Jesse remembered missions were field agents would lose their lives in the early missions.

Men and women too eager to go back on the field only to lose their lives so early. "I really liked the kid too." Overwatch has just recently come back and now lives were already being lost on their side.

The two sat in silence as the weight of their news grew heavier and heavier. Despite that if they ever stopped to see the wreckage they would see only a destroyed bike and no body.

0-0-0-0-0

Alrighty you know the drill. Follow/Favorite for updates and Review to give your input on how you think the story is going.


	8. Moving Forward

"I see. That is...rather saddening to hear." Winston huffed sadly. McCree and Genji sat before him, still bloodied and beaten from the mission. And the two just informed Winston of their latest departure. "And you made sure the intel wasn't damaged."

"I assume it's intact. Athena can confirm that." McCree sat impatiently with the de facto leader of Overwatch.

"And he is correct Winston. The intel was not damaged nor tampered with. The hacker did no such damage on the drive." The gorilla turned to his keyboard and typed a few codes in. The files began to appear and the three members of Overwatch looked in extreme displeasure at the flood of information.

Genji saw images, medical documents, shipment history, etc. Though one thing was for certain, Deadlock wasn't behind this. It was way too advanced for them to mass produce, but luckily they had enough brains to become the field testers. Winston and McCree looked at the scale this was and it was huge.

"My God, that's a huge drug ring. How can that be? That drug is more dangerous than anything we've ever seen before! It would be impossible for it to remain under wraps for so long!" McCree said in disbelief.

Winston was told of their experiences with said drug and it felt frightening to hear the effects. To experience was something that made the scientist shiver. A weapons of fear, a weapon to break a man at the foundation of his core. Through psychological means rather than physical. If one were to break the inside, the outside would just be an empty shell of its former self.

"It's not a street level drug Jesse. From the chemical formulas here it seems to be a highly expensive drug. Similar to smoke bombs or tear gas, this can stored as such, but the effects can destroy the minds of hundreds maybe even thousands of people if the dosage is high enough. We need Angela back. She needs to know now. Athena!"

"I have already contact Dr. Ziegler when you asked an hour ago. She and Tracer shall arrive in fifteen minutes or so. Also and Lucio have been informed of the doctor's departure and will stay to help the survivors."

Winston nodded in approval and the three just waited. After a couple of minutes, Genji broke the silence. "This is horrifying to learn. How could such a thing come to pass?"

McCree and Winston looked at each other before shaking their heads. "We haven't been paying attention. We've been doing our best to help the world, but we couldn't have seen this coming. We just returned what, a year ago?"

The ninja didn't reply as time passed by. Winston tried to continue the small talk. "You mentioned a cure. Do you have it on you?" The two nodded no.

"Noah had the remedy for that. He only left us the intel, nothing else." The sounds of a ship entering the hangar caught their attention. Genji and McCree froze to see Angela and Tracer walking up to the lab.

"Damn, I need a drink to go through with this."

"How can we tell them?"

"I don't know Genji, but we must inform them of the bad news. We cannot hide that he's...gone." The door was opened to reveal Lena Oxton and Angela Ziegler walking in. Their attire was slightly messy with some blood on Angela's gloves and debris dust almost covering Lena's aviator jacket.

"Winston, I received your message what is…" She stopped to see McCree and Genji sitting there. Wounds and all for her to see. Lena added her two cents. "Bloody hell, what chewed you guys up and spat you out."

"My old gang." Angela moved briskly toward Genji and pulled his hand up. "My God Genji, you're missing a finger. And you're body is so damaged! How did the mission go so awry?"

Lena blinked over to McCree and noticed the limp of his leg and the pained expression of just shifting his weight. "Damn, this isn't what I expected. Hey doc, this bloke seems to be in the worst shape."

"They both are. I need you both to go to the medical ward immediately."

"Can't. We got something to show you. And to tell you both." McCree responded.

"What?" They both said.

Winston took the initiative and pulled up the files on his holo-screen. "The mission was a success. Our three agents managed to infiltrate the Deadlock gang and extract the information related to Baron's last words. Though we're given a lot, this opens new questions that I would like Dr. Ziegler to investigate."

Angela and Tracer looked at the documents and both their minds were blown. This was horrifying, intriguing, and disgusting all at the same time. Angela scooted Lena out of the way and looked at the formula notes that were present. "Oh my. This formula seems to almost exceed my knowledge on the chemistry field. The creator must be a genius to cook up something like this."

Meanwhile Lena was running something else through her mind. "Oi, McCree."

"Hm, what is it darlin'?"

"Where's Noah? Is the bloke somewhere sleeping the hours away or something like that? Is he badly hurt?!" Three out of the five agents froze at the question as Angela looked up from the intel. "Wait, Lena's right. I do hope you didn't let him roam around freely. If this is what you two are, I need to see how he is. Did you send him to the medical ward?"

Silence took over the room. The two women slowly came to realize what was going on and it hit them hard when it fully formed. "No."

"Angela, Lena listen; he helped us greatly in that mission."

"No." Lena said.

"He fought honorably and saved our lives."

Angela gritted her teeth tightly at the news. Winston noticed the seething anger almost pouring out of Lena. "You can't be serious, right? Winston tell me this is some cruel joke, Noah told you to play along with."

Her close friend took off his glasses and cleaned them nervously. "I'm afraid, it is no joke." Angela controlled her breathing, but Lena swallowed her anger hard. "Athena, pull up the camera footage from ship Beta-54-AF."

A video appeared before them, showing McCree and Genji trying their best to help Noah. The only sounds were that of muffled yelling and bullets hitting the ship. One camera zoomed in on the Noah and the bike he was riding. He seemed to have thrown something at the ship, but Lena and Angela didn't seem to care.

A bright yellow and orange explosion hit Noah and it sharply fell down the gulf. Never to be seen again. Lena couldn't believe her eyes as she kept clenching and unclenching her fists. Angela looked at the footage sadly and looked at the notes before her. "I'll get to work immediately. I'll need some help. Lena."

"..."

"Lena!"

She looked at Angela with an impassive look. "I'll do what I can." She said in a defeated tone. McCree, Genji, and Winston saw the destroyed look on her face when she looked at the video again. She followed the doctor out and everyone could see that the news was hitting them both hard.

Lena's cheery personality drained from the Brit's body as she could feel horrible for what they said to each other before leaving for their respective mission. He said he'd be careful, that dying was the last thing was on his list. The last thing they shared was a friendly hug. One that didn't feel like a goodbye, but now appears that way. Angela looked at the girl and could sympathize with her pain.

Noah's circumstance left a hole in Angela's perspective as well. The former thief would spend most of his days with in the medical bay watching over his comatose friend when he was allowed to. And helping Angela on occasions was also a normal with Angela allowing herself to speak highly of the latest strives in the field. She knew he struggled to keep up with her sometimes, but he never seemed to mind that she was happy sharing such things.

He was a great friend and the two felt horrible for his supposed death. The two really had a hard time trying to wrap around that.

Meanwhile someone else was watching the events play out. Sombra sat at her desk and gave a sad sigh. "That's a shame, he was really cute too. I really thought I found a friend in there. Oh well, back to the grind."

"Sombra." A voice called out. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Reaper. "What do you want Gabe?"

"The information from the motley crew. Did you get it?" She chuckled and pulled up the files. "Yup, though I tread carefully. Overwatch got Ziegler behind working on it." The name was rather triggering to Gabriel and Sombra loved the glare he gave her at mentioning the doctor.

"Get back to work." He grumbled. She gave a mock salute and began pulling up multiple networks that needed her attention. Typing up several pages of code and into their firewall, Sombra started to hack another government system, when the sound of ragged breathing was heard.

The hacker turned around, but saw no one else around her. "Hm." She continued to type, but the breathing continued as well. "Would anyone care to show themselves? Widowmaker is that you?"

 _"Widow...bitch."_ The sounded tired and croaky? 'The hell?'

"Hello?" She said. _"I...go away...I don't want to clean my room, Leena. You first."_

Sombra look dumbfounded at the voice and started to laugh slowly before letting it all out in her empty room. "Holy shit, you're still alive!"

 _"H-Hello?"_ Noah's voice was groggy on the other end and Sombra tried to get any eyes on him, but unfortunately there were no cameras nearby. "Hey, buddy. How are you?" Small talk that was a nice way to start.

 _"Bleeding. I think I can...stand uuAHH!"_ Sombra listened to several grunts and small screams of him hitting the ground. She gave an 'ooh' look at that and heard several cuss words being whispered under his breath.

"Are you ok?"

 _"I...wait who is this?"_ He choked out. Something about her voice seems surprising to him, maybe it was just how he could suddenly hear voices when he assumed it was a deadline. Sombra could share that sentiment,

"Your imaginary friend, Sombra." She chuckled. Imaginary, no. Friend, depends on the perspective. Because currently he was alone and the voice of the person who sold his team out was last person to call a friend. In her corner, she seemed intrigued by the new face, not because it was something deep or personal it's because she couldn't find anything on him for the longest fifteen minutes of her life! And someone who can hide such information from her, must be someone willing to disappear. Like her in that respect. And besides he was probably to beaten to respond back, but that wasn't the case.

 _"Fuck you."_ Now that came out of nowhere and Sombra looked at the screen surprised.

"What? That was rude." And it was, but maybe she would get something out of him. Something entertaining.

 _"Fuck you again."_ She couldn't believe this. Snark. Pure snark and total hatred at her guts. She received the disdain, but no one was loose. Unless it's Widowmaker trying her best to understand the Mexican hacker, however the efforts were valiant, but it wasn't enough.

"You would want that." She remembered Tracer looking the saddest from his so-called death. Maybe there was something going on. It wasn't out of the equation.

 _"Your momma."_ Ouch.

"My mother's dead." A true fact that she never dwelled on too often or ever.

 _"So's mine."_ Interesting. Make a note of that.

Sombra laughed at his snarky responses. It's been a while since anyone's talked to her with any sense of humor. Though from what she could tell, it was a very dry sense of humor. Eh, she'll take what she can get. "Really? Then we got something in common."

 _"D...Dead parents. Yeah, you must...you must be so...eh, I'm gonna die."_

"Oh, that's a shame. You would leave your friend like this."

Noah chuckled darkly as Sombra could imagine him trying to stand up. _"Friend's don't blow the whistle on their friends. You...fucked me over."_

"Um, sorry. I didn't think they'd react that badly. To be fair I meant for it to be very ambiguous. They overreacted." Sombra replied. _"If I ever see you, I'm punching you in the face."_

"Ooh, are you sure about that? I'm a very pretty face." She said in a teasing voice. _"I don't know. I know two women that are hard to beat. Uh, I'm thirsty."_ A sentence with two meanings.

Sombra laughed at the last line and couldn't help, but wipe a tear from her eye. If near death makes you funny, this guy was a great comedian. Or maybe she was surrounded by hard-asses and emotionless assassins that she was glad for someone to crack the jokes themselves.

 _"No seriously, I'm in the middle of nowhere. And the last drink I ever had was...awhile ago. I'm gonna die out here."_ Sombra gave a small 'hmph' and tracked the signal from his ear piece to her computer.

It seemed rude, but when she talked to Noah the first time, the hacker wanted the two to talk privately and switched his frequency. So even if he tried she blocked his transmission signal to reach Overwatch channels and couldn't call for help. Unless he realized the problem, but the current problem of near death seemed more precedent to him.

For a minute, she was searching a clear lock on the signal and finally found it. "Alright, don't worry pal, I got you. Ah, tere's a town 10 kilometers north of you. And luckily for you it's away from those poor bullies that got you." She faked a pout. She assumed Noah was less than amused with her jokes. Again, she'll take what she can get aside from annoying Talon's top enforcer and assassin.

 _"And then what?"_

"Get help. Sleep in a warm bed. Find a warm body to go with it." She teased. This operative was one of the more interesting ones she's come across. _"Right, right. If you don't mind I got a town to walk to. And maybe go home afterwards."_

"No, no take your time, friend. I'll see you soon, try staying alive till then okay." She cut their connection and put away any holo screens. She smiled at the idea of meeting this agent. He seemed interesting.

When she returned to her work, the door behind her opened and Sombra rolled her eyes at who it's most likely to be. "Ah bonjour, mon amie. How can I help you?"

The French assassin glared at the hacker coldly before dropping a mission file on her lap. "You've been given orders to return to Dorado." Sombra looked at the assassin with a smile before picking it up. "Ah, I wouldn't mind a little vacation back home. Beats being in the dainty little prison you call a base. You know paper is just a waste of time. I know we're the bad guys and all, but can't we save a few trees."

"We don't trust even emailing you a small memo. And it's not unjust since the last time we sent you one memo on your tablet…"

"I know, I know, but I was just testing your security which by the way was incredibly shitty by the way. You're lucky I was the first one to do so, otherwise the world would very much have Talon by the hair. Right, Lacroix?"

The purple french woman's glare intensified at Sombra who was giving her a cheeky grin. "If you weren't so damn important, you'd find yourself at the end of my gun."

"Get in line Spider-woman, Gabe's got two of them pointing my way." She read the papers as she twirled around in her chair. Widowmaker briskly left the room and Sombra laughed at the french woman's back.

Returning to her work, she began pulling p files upon files of photos and transcripts from now to fifteen years ago. "You may know how to hide, but nothing can hide from me. I'll learn your little secrets and you'll become my eyes in that little mercenary force you're in."

Hacking into one file by the name of Baron, she pulled up some of the recorded camera feed on the rooftops of his little castle in the middle of the city. Sombra looked at how Tracer and him fought off the security force before vanishing into the night. "Maybe I should find something in case I need to a little pressure."

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours passed and with Genji and McCree sleeping peacefully in the next room, Angela was resuming her examination. She asked Winston if she was still needed in Nepal, but he said no. and Lucio called over a few favors and donated money there along with the relief support, so money and supplies are to be looked over by them alone. And even if she did leave to continue the mission, it didn't feel right to leave Lena in such a state.

Lucio or could probably help, but immediate relief would only bury and store the problem for a bigger blowup later. Anger and frustration weren't needed in the situation. Right now, her hand in the medical field was needed to figure out what this new weapon is.

"Here you go, Angie. Found yer gloves."

"Ah thank you, Lena. We better get started. Once the body leaves the preservation unit, we'll need to work fast. If this new information here is connected to this, then we have a way of finding out what it is."

"Come on doctor, you know I'm up for the speed. Let's do this." A weak smile, but a smile all the while.

"Of course you are. Hey..."

"Hm, what's up Angie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?" Liar. She noticed the little dart in her pupils. "It's nothing. Just don't bottle things up or else you'll just bring harm to yourself. Physical wounds can heal, but psychological wounds-"

"I get, but don't worry about me doc. I just need a little bit of time. I mean...it's a hard to accept we could die." The sad tone became evident at the end of that sentence.

"Especially since I can help with that." Angela said quietly. Though some part of her wasn't so sure. The last she helped led to two of her patients in a living hell. One managed to get over it, but the other…

She shook her head and saw Lena fiddling with a pair of prongs on her table. "Lena, I've seen and attended to the fall of many Overwatch members. We may mourn or even feel the weight on shoulders grow more heavy, but we do not let that stop us. It should in fact invigorate us to do better. To fight harder and to protect better."

Lena smiled at the speech and stood up next Angela. "You're right. I shouldn't let this stop us. I'll just have to hit harder."

"That's the spirit. Now I believe we were in the middle of something."

"Right, let's make sure Noah didn't die for nothing!" Two people were affected by that sentence. One was a man in the middle of the American desert beaten, bloodied, and now wondering if he's going crazy for someone mentioning him. Another was a patient that's been unconscious for the past month. His hand twitched again and his breathing seemed to get stronger.

And the examination soon resumed. Though much earlier than intended, Angela began poking the brain around and began looking for any signs of deformities or any sign of man made entry on the brain.

Not one thing in the world can leave without leaving a trace. True in both forensics and surgery. The body cannot hide what it isn't. Cutting down through the central crevice of the brain, Angela spread the organ to reveal anything it has to offer. Lena looked a bit squeamish at the sight and looked anywhere but there.

Angela didn't mind, she just wanted Lena to be around incase her hands were full. There was no need to look at the cerebellum when something's less fleshy is in your view. She continued to cut the brain with precision until she felt something different.

Tink. A small sound caught their attention. "Hmm." Poking in the same area with the same amount of force led to the same sound coming out. Tink. "Lena, get the table ready. Bring it here."

The Brit complied and Angela dug a little deep to dig out the little obstacle in the head. Slowly, she drew her hand out and with the scalpel came an open capsule. The size of a pen cap. "What the hell is that?"

"A capsule. It makes sense the poison would come from here, but how? I scanned his body after the body was brought here. I didn't see anything this size in his brain. Lena, plastic bag."

She grabbed a plastic bag and held it out. Placing it in the bag, Angela took off her gloves and proceeded to store the body again. It was good enough for further experimentation, but right now Angela needed to get to work.

"Lena, you can go rest. I'll call you over if I need any help." Tracer gave a small salute and blinked off. Probably to talk to Winston or to get some food. She went to her lab and soon began her forensics investigation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The night sky was slowly changing through the hours and sore ankles were one of the many problems of the surviving agent. The ground was hard and unforgiving with only the few living things scurrying away from the beaten man. His armor more or less shredded off his body with only his kevlar gauntlets the only protection he had left. A few cuts appeared on his long blued sleeve shirt and his black pants. In his hand was the small handgun from the motorcycle and his non functioning grappling hook resting nicely in his holster on the side of his leg.

"Ok, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm…" His foot fell into a porthole and he landed face first on the ground. He didn't bother getting up as the fatigue from the fight and the walking finally set in. With the last bit of strength, Noah looked next to him to see a road touching the side of his hand. Looking up, he noticed a massive truck at a rusty old gas station.

Noah also noticed that the end was open with an Omnic driver simply resting against the side of the big truck playing on his phone. Using the last bit of his strength left in his body, Noah got up and pushed his body through the pain of moving.

Somehow silently, Noah ran across the road, moved under the look of the Omnic driver, and jumped right into the cargo trailer of the truck. The Omnic looked behind him in curiosity and saw no one. Shrugging he closed the cargo trailer without knowing he'd be taking an extra passenger.

Noah hid behind the numerous crates between him and the opening and the little light in the room completely vanished when the door closed. Switching to night vision, Noah saw he was surrounded by fruit crates.

"Oh my God, finally something to eat." His dry throat was parched by the sweet juices of the fruit quenching it. He broke into three grates of apples and drained them to the core. He was more than happy to get something after such a long trek through the desert.

Eating his fill, Noah laid on the floor of the trailer with his eyes now heavy from fatigue. "What I wouldn't do...to be with...all of you." Images of the Overwatch members came in the order of Genji, McCree, Winston, Angela, Lena, and Burr. His closest friends, the people he could trust. Sure there were others, but those members were the ones he got to know better. He was alone at the moment. No good equipment, his earpiece wasn't working whenever he tried switching to new channels, and his communicator broke during the fall.

He pulled said communicator out of his pocket and looked at it. The Overwatch symbol was cracked with the screen shattered and the wires poking out. "I...I just wanna go home."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Please review and do whatever it is you people do. And congratulations to the end of Act 1 of Among Heroes. What will happen next? Stay tune for the next installment.


	9. Relaxing Memories

The small hum of the truck was the closest thing to soothing Noah's experienced since the mission took place. His mind went wandering through the valley of memories he acquired the past month with many people. Some of them with close friends, some with funny reactions, and some with just moments of quiet.

 **Poking from a Gorilla**

Noah's feet swung back and forth as he stood for the evaluation test for Winston. To help lighten the load, Winston has agreed to take the physiological portion of the test.

"Alright, Mr. Bastin. I've been tasked of testing your mind to see if you're compatible with becoming a field agent of Overwatch plus being an interview on who you are as a person."

The recent recruit stretched his arms tiredly. "And any reason this had to be taken at five in the morning? I was sleeping."

Winston sweated a little at the small aggravation. "Oh, well, I'm sorry, but these are important tests/interviews that we….are you asleep?"

Noah nodded off as Winston talked, but seemed conscious enough to mutter a no. The scientist rolled his eyes and pulled up the tests. "Question one. How do look at yourself and why?"

Noah looked at Winston with a dreary eye and rolled his eyes. "I see a very handsome man that looks terrible since he needs sleep."

"Mr. Bastin, I would prefer if you'd take this seriously. We cannot allow you to continue training or living under our watch without us knowing how your mental state is. If you please, will you answer this with the utmost sincerity."

He opened his mouth for a smart ass reply, but shut it. If he was going to live underneath their roof, he should learn there rules. "I just see me big guy. A guy who's done a lot in his life, but at the same time very little."

"Very good. I'll make a note of that."

"Hey, Winston."

"Yes?"

"First call me Noah. And second of all can I give one funny answer. It really wakes me up and gets my mind going." Winston gave the okay and Noah readied himself for all the jokes/quips he could make. Humor was his greatest pillar. It held him up even in times of great danger and this was more than enough to get him moving.

"Next Question: What made you consider joining Overwatch? How do you stand with our mission to protect the world and the people from the terrorist threats and world destruction?"

"To be frank, I never considered joining Overwatch mostly due to my lack of knowledge from it. Though I did know Overwatch had a few pretty faces here and there." Winston gave him a blank stare. "And I mean I wasn't given much of choice, because when I finally met you guys, my apartment got shot up and I almost died."

Winston rubbed the back of his head at the that claim. That was true, they did essentially kidnap him, but it was to save him and Burr's life. "As for what my reasons are...I remember a small promise I made to a friend to join Overwatch when we were younger. It was something I didn't think would happen or something I could see myself doing. Being a do-gooder with fighting terrorists and other threats seemed too much for me to handle."

He took a deep breath to recall his thoughts. "Besides, Burr always felt guilty for stuff we've done together. He saw Overwatch as a form of redemption, to give back what we've taken. He was quite the idealists, I blame the comic books I got him."

"I didn't expect so much." Winston said as he stopped taking notes. "I'm sorry you've been brought into this life."

"No that's fine. I don't mind the action. I just wished it didn't take my apartment blowing up. Winston, I don't have any bombs in my room do I?"

"Of course not."

"Good." Noah stretched his arms as he laid down on the table.

"They won't blow up unless I activate the self-destruction sequence of the base." Noah's eyes opened widely and he saw the cheeky grin on the scientist's face. "God, you're such a troll."

"No, I'm a gorilla."

"Sarcasm."

"Oh sure, I knew that." Winston noticed Noah taking his heartbeat and wondered if his joke was a little too shocking. "Anyways why don't we do one more conversation and we'll be done here."

"Sure."

"What do you think of the people that you know here? Could you work with these people because from what I hear you've been with Burr for a long time. Can work with more than one partner?"

Noah opened his mouth and shut it a second after. Could he actually work with these heroes? These were people that could carry the weight of the world if they could or be non-stop in their actions to protect the innocent. He was sure if they got his back, but could he return the favor?

Tracer seemed to go above and beyond saving him and showed him the ropes of Overwatch. She's got his support. Winston saved him from Widowmaker, same result. Angela saved him from the brink of death, if he couldn't help her then he was a failure as a human.

However in regards of strangers, he would need to know them better. Trust was needed and liking the person too was a plus. It could all be summed up in a few words. "Eh, maybe. I dunno."

"Very well." Winston said.

 **Weight Day**

The first few days of training were hell. Noah didn't realize how out shape he was until Tracer let him loose on the training facility. They stayed clear of simulation arena because Lena didn't trust near the station.

"Why don't we try something that doesn't endanger your life."

"Oh come on, it was just the one time."

"And as much as I would love to save your arse every time you're in danger, I would prefer to focus on some other things."

Noah gave a coy smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Really? I'm sorry, I just seem to attract danger."

"Well learn to deal with that danger by yourself, because I got other things going on. Now why don't we start with something small. Ah, how bout weight lifting."

"Weight lifting? No thanks, I'm fine." Lena shook her head and blinked next to him. She poked his bicep and Noah blushed at how her finger pushed against the soft flesh. "Sorry luv, but these marshmallows won't do against these guns."

She flexed and Noah gave it a small squeeze. Even though it wasn't the hardest muscles he's felt, they were more solid than he was and now he just felt more out than ever before. "So shall we."

"Yes, we shall." And for the next hour, Noah and Lena spent time lifting weights. Mostly Noah with Lena spotting him. She laughed at his straining face and the sweat soaking his new workout shirt. He lifted a good amount of weight and with felt his arms burning after dropping each weight on the floor. "GAH! I hate weightlifting."

"Aw, cheer up luv. That doesn't mean you gotta give up. Come on, the strongest people I know can lift these up without even noticing the weight on their shoulders. Speaking of which, Rein, Zarya! Over here! I got someone in some need of weight training!"

Noah lifted his head to see two of the most built people he'll ever see in his life. "What seems to be the problem Lena?" Reinhardt asked.

"This bloke needs some major workout. He's very squishy." She whispered the last part to them. "Oh shut up, Lena! I'm not squishy!" Zarya walked up to him and lifted his arm along with the rest of his body.

"How pitiful. You wish to fight with us?"

"That's the idea." Noah winced. Zarya dropped him. "Then let us get to work. We cannot fight together if we bring a baby along."

"I resent that." Noah snarked back. Reinhardt pushed Lena along and reassured her Noah was in good hands. "Do not worry my friend soon you will be strong enough to move cars with your pinkies when we are done. Zarya, prepare the music. We have got work to do."

She nodded and Noah gulped nervously as Reinhardt pulled a new set of weights. "We will start with a simple warm up." Taking a deep breath, the new Overwatch agent prepared to breeze through this. It was his first time, nothing bad could go wrong, right?

0-0-0-0-0-0

There was a pile of goo left behind and that pile of goo had a name. It was Noah Bastin and the workout he endured was one that he'll take with him for the rest of his life. Reinhard called Lena over and the time traveller blinked over.

He proclaimed that the workout was a success and that Noah would be fine. Lena couldn't tell by the desperate gasps for air and Zarya picking him up and congratulating him on starting phase one. They were taking a five minute break and was going to begin again, but Noah's eyes pleaded to be taken away.

In a stunning display of mercy, Lena told the two Noah was needed for something else and dragged his body away. He waved a weak goodbye at them in which they returned their own. Such nice people with such intense workouts.

"So how do you feel luv? You feel you worked your life out."

He didn't say a word as he tried standing up and leaned against Lena. "Jesus mate, you're sweaty. You could fill a river with the amount you're giving out." He tried to say words, but Lena couldn't hear a word he was saying. "I think you need to speak up."

He just let himself go and slip from her grasp. The comforting hard floor took him in, in its cold embrace. "Noah? Noah?! NOOOAAAAH!"

"I tired!" He groaned. "Let me sleep!" Lena raised her arms up in surrender and walked away, but not before dragging Noah's body safely to the side of the hallway. "Fine, I'll see you later. Maybe you won't be such a baby."

0-0-0-0-0

Lena came back a few hours later and found Noah sitting upright with a constant expression of pain. "You okay?"

"Ever since I woke up, I can barely move my arms. And when I do, it hurts."

"I reckon that you're muscles are a downright mess. After all you gotta ya can't get this unless you doing some serious work. Here, I'll drag you to your room." Noah groaned the entire way down to his room with Lena happily humming the sound away with some of the Overwatch agents looking with either amusement or questioning.

 **Sparring Partner**

The next week, Lena was out on a mission while Noah stayed and continued his routine of training and daily visits to Burr. He decided to try out some hand to hand. Genji would've continued their kendo lessons, but he left early to visit an old friend of his. So that type of combat was out of the question.

Deciding that some good old fisticuffs were the best decision to kill the time. He walked in and the second he opened the door, a training dummy was thrown to the wall next to his head. Noah gave a small yelp as turned to see who else was in the room. Former Helix International Captain and daughter of the legendary Ana Amari, Fareeha Amari.

"Ah, good morning."

"Morning."

"What brings you here?" She wiped her brow free of any sweat that may have come out, but she looked at Noah with a serious stare. "Oh well, I was just trying to get my old combat back to its prime. It's been awhile since I hit something."

"Noah Bastin, is it?"

"Yup." He gave a small salute of respect to her. He didn't need to appear rude so he tried showing much respect to many of them as he could. "From what Winston and Lena said, you seemed to get a good grasp of what you can do."

"Yeah, well I mean I'm good and all, but I just wanted to brush up on my skills. Since I'm going against such violent people plus Talon I gotta be at my top game."

"Is this because you suffered quite a beating from Widowmaker?"

"I-Uh-Maybe." He stuttered. It wasn't the most fond memory in recent time. Probably due to the fact he almost died at the purple woman's hands. And to be saved by luck itself. Luck was something Noah hated to rely on. It was basically the friend that always held you accountable every time you had their help for something they got in trouble.

"Then you must prepare. You normally work with Lena, no?"

"Um, yeah actually. Or Genji when she's not around, but neither are them are around today…"

"I will be your sparring partner today, besides it would be nice to have a sparring partner for a change."

Noah chuckled nervously as he took off his shoes and walked onto the sparring mat with Fareeha standing at the ready. "I trust you will not hold back, right?"

"Well, I do my best not to hit a pretty woman."

"No wonder Widowmaker managed to take you down." Noah rolled his eyes as he got into a stance. Fareeha stood in hers and the two waited for one another to make the first move. Noah threw a quick jab, but Fareeha deflected it. Throwing a right hook, Fareeha caught that hit and spun around and sent Noah stumbling.

"Come on. I expected a bit more." She said with a somewhat disappointed look. Noah wasn't that challenging in her eyes. "Hey I'm just evening the playing field. I'll show you what I'm made out of."

She rolled her eyes and waited patiently. A few minutes later and Noah was trying to catch his breath as Fareeha kept blocking or deflecting his blows from both his punches and kicks. It was almost insulting. "Oh come on! I'm trying everything."

"You keep telegraphing your moves. Honestly it's no surprise if you got beaten so easily. Besides, I've been training for years. You told me you're out of practice."

"Yeah, yeah." He's talked to Fareeha a couple of times before this match. He did have Lena make him give a mandatory introduction and the with the Amari, it was polite.

They never hung out like close friends, but they weren't distant. They just knew when to speak to one another when it was an absolute necessary. Now however it seemed different. The fight seemed to make things a little more tense. Probably since Fareeha trained with the both Overwatch and Helix International. Both organizations that was respectably badass.

It was easier to give up, but Noah remembered one move he did awhile ago. It's been sometime since he did it right, however it just might work to get a hit on Amari. He dashed at Fareeha with quick speed and shot his leg up.

She fell for it and caught his leg. "Really? Is th-" Fareeha didn't finish her sentence as Noah used the leverage he had with her holding his leg to push himself up and kicking her across the face. The two dropped to the floor with Noah getting up and looking at Fareeha.

"Haha! How was that?" Fareeha looked at him and spat some blood out of her mouth and onto the floor. She got up and back into her stance. "Not bad. Now I know you were holding back."

She gave such a fierce glare and Noah gulped nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Too late." She smirked and proceeded to walk toward Noah. This time she was on the offensive. "Aw crap." He got his hands up and ready for what was coming next.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The noise has been getting increasingly loud and Angela was wondering what was the source. It was very disturbing to her concentration and grew to be more of an annoyance with each passing second.

Deciding to investigate, she got up and pulled her loose lab coat up. Walking down the echoing hallways, she rolled her eyes at the mostly empty base. Most agents were out for a mission with the exception of her, Pharah, Winston, and Noah.

She hoped maybe it was Winston looking for something since he had a tendency to leave quite a mess if he loses something. Probably his glass cleaner for his glasses. Athena seems to have a reminder for him to put it somewhere to remember. However when she got close to Winston's lab, the noise was smaller. Winston wasn't doing anything. In fact the gorilla was sleeping soundly with pen and paper in hand.

Following the noise more closely, Angela looked around more carefully as she got closer to the miniature dojo they had installed a few years back in the early days of Overwatch. Feminine grunts and male yelps could be heard as she found herself against the door.

"Is that all you got? You're not hard at all."

"Shut up! Just give me a moment." Angela blushed at the words. It seemed highly unlikely, but was it really out of context. Angela knew some agents had stress and some had ways of getting rid of it, but those two? "Oh dear. No Angela, that can't be right. The probability is close to zero. They haven't even had a solid conversation that lasted a few minutes!"

"Come on big man! I expect more!" The red blush only grew. 'Is Fareeha this demanding? How could that sweet little girl I knew from the past became so...dominant.'

"Ow, ow! Hey this is a really sore position! Can't we switch?!" Angela took a small mental note. 'Noah's a sub? You learn something everyday, Angela.'

A loud grunt was heard with Fareeha's voice now hoarse and Noah's triumphant. "I gotcha! Now I believe someone needs to admit defeat."

"You really think your new position changes anything. Let me show you!" Continuous grunting continued. The thoughts running through the medic's head was not the safe kind of thoughts. And as much as she would like to deny such thoughts, the drool from her mouth snapped her out and she decided to put a stop to this.

It wasn't right! Especially not in the right place to do such actions. She grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. "You two! You can't take such intimate actions in the working place even if..." She stopped and saw what was really going on.

In the middle of the room stood two Overwatch agents. One more bruised than the other with his opponent in a hold with him on top. The other had a bloody lip, but that was about it aside from the scuffled training clothes.

"Intimate actions? Angela, we're sparring." Noah said innocently. His glasses were cracked, but that didn't stop his look from making Angela shame herself for such thoughts.

"Yeah, Angela. This man needs to get his skills back and I'm just helping him." Angela looked at them with strained guilt and saw how close they were. Fareeha's strap was down her shoulder revealing a little more skin than normal along with her legs wrapped around Noah. And she seemed to notice that Noah's shirt was clinging to his body with sweat and revealed the nice lean figure he had on him.

The medic looked around and saw some of the room was messed up in the tornado of the fight and looked at the two. They looked at her innocently and she could feel her sins crawling on her back. "Ha, ha never mind. Please ignore me. I was just wondering what all the ruckus was all about, don't worry! I'll be leaving."

The door closed on them and they looked at each other. "You know I never noticed how awkward Angela could be."

"It's just some of her quirks. You should've seen her when she first joined. She could barely socialize with any Overwatch agent outside of work."

"Any reason she seemed so flustered?"

They shrugged before Fareeha kicked him off and went back into their little match. She flipped Noah off her and kicked him across the room. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

"Point Amari. How are you feeling?"

She took the small squeal of pain as his surrender. "Not bad. Maybe you'll do better next time."

 **Reading**

A few days since Lena got back from her mission, she's been drinking and training. Lovely combinations that aren't suppose to be. She took a sip of her scotch as she decided to finish up for the day. Blinking around Lena noticed a sight she thought was interesting.

Noah Bastin reading up on Talon files. He told her that he lacked the drive to do some research before joining Overwatch. Now it seemed he'd have to know his enemies. She silently crept around him and looked from behind.

"What'cha reading luv?" She asked and that made him scream in surprise. Though Lena could see he was studying both Widowmaker and Reaper. "AH! Lena! Don't sneak up on me?"

She rolled her eyes at his behavior and picked up one of them. "Aw, you studyin up on Widowmaker."

"Um yeah. I really don't want the shit get beaten out of me again." She noticed the bruise on his cheek and tapped it. "Fareeha really left a mark didn't she."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Widowmaker left bruises on my bruises. Fareeha will at least leave me an ice pack and headache medicine." Lena vaulted over the seat and landed next to Noah. "Well if you need pointers I'm willing to help. Besides it'll be nice to tell you some stories I know about Widowmaker."

Noah agreed to listen and listened to her ramble on about some of her encounters with the assassin. Like the time she thwarted Talon's attempt to gain the Doomfist gauntlet along with some kid basically landing the biggest punch against the french woman. It was almost unbelievable, but yet it happened. Noah remembered seeing that on the news awhile back. It was the first bits of Overwatch activity in years and where better to start than in a museum about them.

The second story seemed a bit sober. It happened before the museum heist and from her body language, Lena held this one close to her heart. The assassination of Tekharta Mondatta. Now that's what started a lot of things. Tense relations between man and machine with some of Noah's friends falling for the discourse. A bitter end to some great friendships ended when that bullet hit the peace leader in the chest.

"So I followed Widowmaker up through the building and got some help from the security force protecting Mondata. And for a while I thought I had her by the ropes especially when I escaped that poisonous gas she shot out."

"To which you proceeded to be the badass you are and beat her right." She looked at him seriously and Noah looked down in small shame. "Clearly not badass enough. I mean I threw my pulse bomb right at her! I mean it was great, I could've saved him! But Widowmaker got him and made me save myself."

"What?"

"I saved myself. I didn't know she could shoot Mondata from that angle because A. a bomb went off and B. the woman was falling at the same speed I was!" The frustration was unexpected. Lena rubbed her temples and realized this wasn't going where she wanted it to go.

The reality of it was that it still hit deep for her. In fact it was one of bigger motivations to bring down Talon. If the world can give such pure beings it was more than enough for Lena to move forward and defend them. It was kind of inspirational to Noah if it wasn't for the fact he's seen the other side of Lena's world.

The world of ideals and clear cut good and evil. From where he came from it was more gray with people living by the skin of their teeth or through sheer luck. He's seen all sides of the world. It makes the weight of membership feel even heavier.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drag on like this."

"No it's fine. I'm glad you feel that way."

"Oh?"

He stretched his arm and shift himself. "I mean I'm glad you're more than a smile. It's a bit weird, but nice to see gloomy Lena."

"Really? I thought people like you love my bubbly personality. Especially when I'm smile like this." She flashed a genuine smile and Noah felt something. A small ba-bump could be heard. "No I mean, you got more than a smile. Let's me know you're not annoyingly happy without a reason." He winked at her.

Lena could feel something stirring. Ba-bump. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Just watch me." This was admittedly one of their closer moments because Lena leaned in and gave him a side hug. "I'll hold ya to that, mate. Now what say you get to finding out who's been kicking you down."

"A very attractive french woman from the looks of it." Noah responded with a cheeky grin. Lena pulled up the files and moved Noah's face to look at it. "If you keep looking at women that way, it'll be easy for them."

"Lena, you must know I'm a man of many tastes. I won't let this get to me."

"A man of tastes. Right." She rolled her eyes and blinked out of the couch. "Anyways I just came to check up on ya. I'll see you around base." She went over to the door and opened it. White light flooded the room and Noah covered his eyes at the brightness. "Hey." Lena said.

"Hm."

"Hey!" She said louder.

"Wha?"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in my truck!" Lena's voice now replaced with a mechanical voice. And Noah's eyes snapped open to see the truck he was in was now open.

 _ **Present Day**_

"What are you doing in my truck?! Hang on...did you eat my cargo?!" Noah looked up from his resting spot and a few apple cores came off.

"I'm sorry." He replied weakly. "Oh you'll be sorry when I get my hands around your ne-!" The omnic driver stopped when Noah raised his grappling gun and aimed it right between his eyes.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa man. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you."

"Move." The omnic driver moved back and let Noah out of the truck. "Do you want anything? On the house." The Overwatch agent grabbed another fruit and left the Omnic driver behind. "Thanks. Now don't tell anyone else or I'll break ya."

The omnic shook his head in agreement and waited patiently as Noah left the truck and the parking lot he was in. Pushing his way through a massive headache and sore jaw plus the sore body, Noah managed to get onto the streets and passed a few people.

Hispanics and omnics were the main citizens he saw and some were giving him some odd looks. Though it might be that he was dirty and beat up with cracked goggles and a gun at his side. He actually stood out like a sore thumb.

Noah kept walking until he accidently bumped into a rich-looking man. "Get off!" He got pushed Noah back and wiped his hands in disgust. "Disgusting."

Though acting shocked and apologetic, Noah smiled on the inside. When the man he bumped into gone, he pulled the wallet he managed to lift. "Heh, still got it."

Walking was a pain, but the fat wallet was more than enough to put a small smile on Noah's face. Overwatch agent/hero or not, a thief will always be a thief. They just uses those skills for other occupations/occasions. And right now the thief wanted some pain medication, new clothes, and a meal.

However it would be nice to learn where he was. After all he just spend a lot of time in the trailer of a shipment truck. It was necessary to know where he was. He looked at the wallet and pulled the bills out it.

Pesos. Now from what he remembers America was the last place he was fully conscious of. And despite being unconscious he was certain that he was in Mexico. Now where in Mexico. It's been awhile since he's been at this country.

He stopped looking at his money and accidently bumped into a little girl. "Oh perdón."

"English?" She replied back. Noah opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. "What gave it away?"

"Your accent. Also you look like one of those Americans that come over and party too much." She didn't notice him covering his holster until she looked in his eyes. "Or one of those Americans who the police would like to talk to."

"Oh no, no, no! That's not needed." Local law enforcement he was not a fan of. "I just partied too hard. Um, but where exactly am I little girl?"

The girl looked like she wasn't going to have any of it, but complied. "First, it's Alejandra!"

"Right, right sorry." He said apologetically. Kids were growing more rude every generation and he could tell. This one was establishing herself. "As for where you are: Dorado."

That name shocked him. Mainly because that's where the person responsible for his current situation was. "Well that is nice to know."

"Mister? Are you okay? You look like you've been delivered some bad news."

"Oh I just remembered I had a pal here. Thank you, Alejandra."

"No problem. I gotta do what I can do to help those around me. Even some random man with gun."

"Word to the wise kid, don't be so close to guys with guns. There'll be consequences." He turned around before looking back at the girl. "Do you know where a pharmacy is? I got some...you know problems."

"Down the street and over two blocks on the left. Avoid the Los Muertos gang."

Noah grinned. "Come on. I think I can handle a few thugs." Alejandra shook her head. "Not when someone is hunting them down. I'm saying avoid that gang to avoid the bigger threat to your life."

He couldn't tell where she was going on with it, but he promised to stay on guard. Noah was stranded at the moment and right now he needed to find the only person who can help him call Overwatch. His "friend" Sombra.

0-0-0-0-0

Alright we know the drill. Review, favorite, and follow. I think we needed some comedy after chapter 8, but I didn't want to add filler. So boom memory relay of some of the lighter moments of Noah's time with Overwatch. Besides we'll soon be meeting a certain soldier and hacker in the flesh. Stay tuned


	10. Dorado

The sunset began a few hours later and Noah sat on a bench near a small pond of Dorado in some new clothes. First thing was that he got dark sunglasses on. Angela said that these were a good substitute should his goggles or prescription glasses be broken at the moment. It made everything much darker, but he could tolerate the light a bit better. His goggles were in his pants pocket. Obviously he kept the kevlar arm guards and his grappling hook on him, but his torn long blue sleeve shirt was replaced with a red one and his pants were simple black jeans. Plus he got a few bandages from some of the cuts.

His grapple gun was at his side with the hook and cable out. He picked it up and hit the recall button. The two rolled back into the gun and Noah aimed at something. Firing at the tree, the hook sprung out and stuck. Recalling and firing it again, the hook stuck to the wood. Noah recalled it one more time and tried to fire. Nothing. Something in the gun locked up and Noah had to unlock it again.

"Two shots. I only get to shots before it locks up. Winston's got to look at this when I'm get back."

He twiddled with the bottle cap from his drink as he just took a moment to relax and enjoy the moment. Noah never got a chance to really relax and right now it was needed more than ever. His eyes looked over the crowd and tried to find the best way to contact his new "friend". Sombra told him that he should meet her at Dorado. He was pretty sure she had a hand in his arrival.

If not it's very coincidental that he managed to get here of all places. 'I really need Lena or Burr here.' At the moment any assistance would be nice, but it didn't seem like any of that was going to happen. 'And I really can't go around asking anyone if they know a "Sombra". I could, but it's not worth the effort.'

Finishing the rest of his drink, Noah tossed the can into the trash with a small swish. Getting up and stretching his arms, the Overwatch agent got up and tried to strategize his next move. Maybe something that could be call Overwatch or at least get Sombra on the line. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. The glass was cracked and the metal bent.

His legs took him in some random direction as he fiddled with the broken tech. It always sputtered and barely showed an image. It was too broken and basically useless. Noah muttered curses under his breath and didn't seem to notice the few humans and omnics looking at him.

Two humans and an omnic made their move as they followed Noah subtly and took their time stalking him. The former thief noticed them, but was not in the mood at the moment. He was stranded and being mugged was right next to dying in his opinion. Very unlikely.

"Hey buddy. You got some nice things on you. Care to share?"

"Care to piss off." He replied. One of them whistled in surprise and nodded at his Omnic pal. "Someone's feisty. Hey there's no need for such hostility. We just want to know what you got." Noah's eyes scanned the area around him and found himself in an empty alley way. Rolling his shoulders, he got ready for the next bit of dialogue.

"You know what's going on. You're a smart guy. Just hand over your valuables."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hand over that whore you call your mother back just yet." He smiled at how the man froze at the insult. "What's wrong? Struck a nerve?"

""You're dead, puto." He drew a knife and Noah looked at it with fake fear. "Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean that. I meant that whore of a girlfriend my mistake." That struck the first man as he marched forward to stab Noah right in the chest. Noah accidently dropped his communicator on the floor as he prepared himself for the attack.

The man made one wild swing and Noah caught his wrist. Pushing his arm down, Noah threw a hard right hook on his opponent's face and knocked him out. The other guy and his omnic friend look unpleasantly surprised at the turnout.

"Hey, you're gonna regret that!" They both charged and Noah rolled his eyes. He picked the knife up and slashed at the human, who stopped himself from being slashed with the tip of the blade. His Omnic ally threw a cross, but Noah ducked out and landed a strong uppercut. Noah pushed the Omnic against the wall and shoved the blade right into its shoulder.

The Omnic screamed in pain and Noah turned around just in time for the third and final opponent hit him right in the stomach. Noah gasped at the blow, but held onto his opponent's fist. Gripping onto his wrist tightly, the agent twirled around and threw the final guy into the trash heap with a loud crunch.

"Whew, got those guys off my back. Let's see two humans and one Om...nic." Noah turned around to see the Omnic he stabbed was running away. Most likely to escape, but when he patted his pockets the communicator was gone.

It struck Noah like lightning that he accidently dropped the communicator on the floor. "Oh. Oh no. Oh shit. OH SHIT!" He ran after the Omnic running. "Hey get back here you bucket of bolts! That's mine!" Little did he know that his shouting caught someone's attention. And that someone saw a human chasing an Omnic. "Tactical Visor engaged." The stranger muttered.

An orange holoscreen appeared and he looked at the Omnic running away. He was examined to see if it stole anything of worth only to be shocked to see an Overwatch symbol on what looks like a communicator. "Maybe this won't be a waste of my time." The stranger pulled out his pulse rifle and began to follow the rat back to its little hideout.

Meanwhile Noah pulled out his grappling hook and fired it right at the Omnic. It hooked around its arm and almost stopped it completely. Noah held on tightly to the Omnic as it struggled. "That's far enough asshole. Now get over here!" He strained as he pulled the Omnic closer and closer to him.

The Omnic screamed something in spanish, but Noah didn't pay heed to it until he heard the sounds of clicking around him. He stopped pulling and saw men and Omnics around him. They had rifles and pistols drawn out and pointed right at his head.

"Now you let me go pendejo." The Omnic said as he walked up to Noah. He withdrew the hook and the Omnic rubbed the scratched metal of his arm. "Gracias amigo." Noah lurched forward as the Omnic's metallic fist made contact with his gut. It grabbed his grappling gun and whistled at it.

"Nice toy. Who made it for you? Who's your dealer?"

Noah took in a few gulps of air and really hated to be feeling pain so soon. Luckily most of his cuts were minor with most in bandages. "A gorilla." A blow to the face sent him on the floor. "Very funny."

"I thought it was too, but you know it's not totally out there." The Omnic waved a couple people down and pulled out his stolen property. Noah looked at him with discontent as he twiddled with the communicator. "I like this little bit of tech you got here, because I know a few people who'd pay top dollar for just a little piece like this."

They men on the roof chuckled at how the exchange was going, but not noticing that one by one men were disappearing. The gagged screams went unheard and died away with no acknowledgement.

The only thing left on the roof was a the glow of a visor looking down on the group. He pulled his rifle from his back and aimed it. "Wait for it."

The Omnic holding Noah put the communicator closer to his face. "Let me ask. Where'd you get this?"

"You know I thought you were just mugging me. You're not what I had in mind."

"We've had our eyes on you since we got word about a few Overwatch agents that hit our friends in America. They just happen to send us a little picture." The Omnic pulled out a holo-image of Noah in his chair. "And when we saw you talking to some little girl we decided to make our move."

"I really want to know what the hell makes you think Overwatch can mess with us. Now I'm sure your friends think you're dead, but who would they feel if we sent you back. In a body bag."

"Doesn't matter. They got the information on those drugs. You and Deadlock are screwed when they digest all that intel."

"What?" The Omnic said. "What drugs?"

"Wait, you don't kn-" Noah was cut off when bullets rained from above and several of them managed to get out of the way. Noah swung at the Omnic and knocked him to the floor. His hand was throbbing from hitting pure metal. Ignoring it for the time being, Noah grabbed his grappling gun and took cover in an alleyway.

"IT'S HIM!"

"RUN!"

"HE'S GOT ME-AHHHHHH!" Noah looked out and saw the people surrounding him were dropping like flies. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach at the sight of his rescuer. Soldier 76 was standing over the defeated bodies of his captors.

The menacing red glow on his visor struck fear into Noah. He's heard the stories, but never imagined it would be so brutal. He took off his sunglasses and put on his mission goggles. It was going to get dangerous for him if he wasn't careful enough.

76 walked up to the Omnic Noah beat down and took the broken communicator from its hand. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Noah took a deep breath, he wasn't going to take his chances. He turned the hook into a claw and fired it at 76's hand. Hopefully it still worked at grabbing things, after all he tried fixing it since he's gotten out. The soldier looked surprise to see the hook come out and snatch the communicator out of his hand.

"Hm!" Noah got it back and ran as fast as he can away from 76. 76 gave chase. The two were weaving through the alleyways until Noah jumped up and grabbed a window sill. /he started climbing up as 76 looked up amused. "Really? Son, I just want to talk!"

Noah looked back at him, but shook his head. This guy was dangerous and the last thing he wanted was to be in this guy's sights. He continued to climb and 76 sighed. "Kid's today, no respect."

76 jumped up and began climb on the building with Noah. One was climbing to escape while the other wanted to information. Noah finally reached the rooftop and began to run again. 76 soon followed in pursuit and was getting a little annoyed with Noah's persistence to avoid him. "Quit running kid! It's no use!"

Noah continued to ignore him and vaulted over the barrier and slid down the roof. It didn't occur to him how high he was and soon found out from the incoming drop. Still this wasn't his first rooftop chase and Noah readied himself. The agent jumped at the last second and hoped to grab onto the window sill.

Key word: Hoped. It turns out he overshot his jump and inside went crashing through the window into someone else's apartment.

"Hey, what the hell?! Get out of here!"

"Oh sorry, excuse me, pardon, I didn't mean to."

"Someone's gonna pay for this." Noah rolled his eyes and dashed to the door. 76 was watching from the roof and shook his head. "The kid must really trying to avoid me. No problem."

He activated his tactical visor and scanned the area. He waited until Noah was out of the building and into the street, where 76 would make his move. Hopping down safely, 76 hid in another alley and moved anyplace closer to Noah. The newest Overwatch agent patted his shoulders free of any dust, glass, or wood from his shirt. It made a few holes in the shirt, but no blood so that's what matters.

However two large hands grabbed Noah before he could do anything else. One covered his mouth, while the other pinned his arm against his back. "Alright enough struggling. I've got you now. And you're gonna answer a few questions of mine. Noah refused and struggled against his grip.

"Stop struggling. It'll be much easier for the both of us if we-" 76 was interrupted when Noah twisted his body around and slapped 76 across the face with his wrist. That took the soldier by surprise as was the heel kick to the diaphragm. He recovered quickly and aimed his rifle just when aimed his gun at 76. The two were in a stand still, until 76 realized something off with the gun.

"Give up."

"You first. I don't take kindly to men with rifles."

"And I don't take kindly to fools who don't realize their equipment is jammed." Noah looked at him surprised before pulling the trigger. Click. He forgot that he gets to shots before it locks. "Now drop your weapon."

Noah reluctantly put the grapple gun in its holster. "Now, this is how it is going to work. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them. Do you understand me?"

"And after I answer your questions then what?"

"Elaborate."

"What're going to do once I answer all your questions. No offense, but I've seen your dirty work. Most are close to dead if you hadn't straight up kill them." 76 has been a terror on crime, but reports show that many die by his hand either by his hand directly or failing to recover from the critical state they're left in. "I wouldn't attack a member of Overwatch. Not unless they got in my way."

Noah would be surprised, but from the communicator and the little show that happened before 76 appeared might have given away on who he works for. "Fine, you got me."

"What exactly are you doing in Dorado? There doesn't seem to a problem here that would need Overwatch's assistance." He grunted.

"Right, believe it or not I was separated by from my friends a little ways back in America. Believe me, I'd be home right now if I could but I'm not."

"And these drugs I heard you were talking about."

"If you gotta know, we were sent to investigate the Deadlock Gang after an arm's dealer died revealing what were chemical weapons." He didn't know why he was saying all this. Maybe it was that his fear was out ruling his stubbornness. "Chemical weapons from Deadlock? Is that a joke? From what I've heard those clowns were put down to near extinction."

"Um, that may have been why they came back. They weren't completely gone. And I'm not joking about the weapons. It's horrible! It can-It can get into your mind! Make your worst fears come to life and jesus if you'd seen what it's done to others-it's…"

"Calm down." 76 ordered. Noah immediately quieted down. "That's interesting. What's your name, son?"

"I'm not your son, but I'm Noah. Noah Bastin. Agent of Overwatch." Soldier 76 chuckled at the introduction. Noah looked surprised. He was scary in action, but so far, besides point a gun at him, 76's been patient. "Agent, huh. Is Overwatch expanding again? Why bother with them?"

"Excuse me."

"Sorry, but I don't think you remember how things ended last time with Overwatch."

Noah felt a spark of anger flare in him. It was a little more than an insult to him if someone questions Overwatch. Especially since he's grown to like most of the people there. "Things are different and besides what's to say bothering with them is a bad thing. You know the world could always use more heroes."

76 realized that was Tracer's quote and looked at Noah. "Don't bother trying to convince me. You're not the first to try and consider Overwatch."

"What? Someone else in Overwatch found you?" Noah said surprised. "A guy by the name of Burr tried to recruit me. I gave him the count of ten to piss off."

"You talked to Burr?! Holy crap, I've got to give him some credit next time I see...him."

"Something the matter?"

Noah looked at 76 and wondered if could tell him. He voted not since this guy did point a gun at his best friend. "Nothing just something came to my mind."

"Right…" 76 replied not believing a word he said. "Thanks for the info. I'm sure you'll do fine there."

"Hey, wait you're not gonna fight me?"

"I dunno did you endanger a life?" Noah nodded no and 76 turned his back. "Then we got no bad blood between us." Noah turned around himself and tried calming his heart down from just talking to the furious 76.

"Though I'd like to know how are most of the heroes back there." Noah turned. "Hm?"

"Besides the new kids: Lucio, , and you, how are the old members liking their return."

"Why should you care? Sorry, but I thought you didn't know any of them."

"Kid, I'm old. I think on all my time on Earth, I'd know some people from Overwatch. How are they?"

"I still don't think that's really important, Were they friends? Family? Lovers?" Noah was being drawn into 76's interest in their members. Actually considering his old age, he could've worked with them. That could explain his skills and mastery over that particular pulse rifle. "No, I just wanted to know if those fools were still concerned with a dead dream."

"Now that's just rude." Noah said as he pressed a button on the side of his goggles. "I think it'll be nice for Overwatch to restart after all these years."

"Kid, nothing last forever."

"I'm not a kid, first of all. And second of course nothing does. I'm sure once the world is safe Overwatch will go away. Hey, but that's not gonna happen until guys like you and me stop screwing people over."

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he saw 76 take a step forward. "Do you really think so? And what are guys like us?" Keeping his cool, Noah took a subtle step back. "Guys that have a promise to keep. In my case, a promise for a friend to stand by his side when saving the world. And yours...well something tells me it runs deep."

76 raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Sure. I'm sure some old guy that can fight like hell isn't just beating the gangs of cities for nothing. And with such skill, you seem to be after something."

"You act like you know a lot."

"Before Overwatch, I knew a lot. And just enough to know I want out of this game. Listen, pal."

"I'm not your pal."

"And I'm not your son, but that doesn't matter. Look I know we both get something out of fighting. Let's just hope we'll live long enough to see it end." 76 gave a hmph and turned around again. Before they could part ways, something landed between them. They both drew their weapons and looked to see a small capsule there.

76 looked at Noah and they both silently agreed to take their steps quietly. The capsule opened up nonetheless and a holo-screen appeared. _"You two gentlemen are very noisy."_

"Sombra!" Noah almost shouted. _"Hehe miss me? You must've cause I never expected to see you here so soon."_

"You know this person?"

"Just through talk. And I remember promising that I was gonna punch them in the face!" Sombra laughed. _"Of course, of course. Though I wanna just wanna talk. To the both of you."_

"The both of us? What're you playing at?" 76 asked. "Let's just say I got some things you wanna know. Soldier, Bastin please follow these coordinates and we'll talk."

"Do you really expect us to follow you because you might have something? For all we know you could just be luring us to a trap. I know you love to screw people over."

 _"Oh how long are you gonna hold that? I'm sorry that you separated from your girlfriend, but I've got something that involves dear old mommy."_ Noah's eyes widened. His mother? The vision of when he was under those drugs came back. Her face was there and the comfort he felt was still there. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 _"You'll know and by the way 76 I've got something about an old friend Gabe and you once knew a few years ago. Does Ana Amari ring a bell?"_

'Ana Amari? Overwatch's second in command? 76 seems tense. Does he know Amari?' The captain was the first to come from that name, but the body language from 76's body told something else. He saw the grip on his rifle tighten. "You got my attention, Sombra. We'll meet you there."

Sombra's laugh could be heard before cutting off. Noah and 76 looked at the piece of tech as the light within just flickered coordinates to a small factory out of town. The two looked at each other, trying to think of what to do next.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Angela was making her daily rounds in the medical wing. The doctor was examining the three current patients at the moment while her analysis on the drug and the metal capsule were being processed. McCree was sleeping soundly with a bottle of Jack at the side of his desk. She shook her head knowing that he must've snuck some of it on her way there. Debating whether to take it or not, she decided not to. If anything she could use a stiff drink as well. The past few days have been stressful with jumping from one mission to another.

The second patient was Genji. The cyborg was currently in rest mode. His body was stronger, but when dealt damage, it was difficult to maintain consciousness. Angela inspected the body herself and noted that Winston should have a look at replacing his hand. The Deadlock Gang had a ball torturing the ninja. Especially considering him too much of a machine to consider a man. That thought infuriated her, but she maintained her composure. Mostly since it would look bad for the patients to see the doctors stressed out.

The third patient was Burr. As usual the man was comatose. She suspected he'd recover in due time, but it became increasingly difficult to believe that. Checking his vitals, Angela quickly dotted down the same results from each checkup. Everything was the same: breathing rate, heart rate, etc. It's been sometime since Burr was active and the only recent memories was when Noah was nearby. She sighed at the name and could feel the heavy weight start to settle in.

It was tough to figure out who was more distraught about this. Her or Lena. Lena would be fine for the most part, but would be willing to show it openly. Angela just represses it. And it's something she is used to. Years on the medical field had Angela save many lives, but at the same time lose as many lives. Her hands were bloody with many failures on her part in both combat and support. This has helped her numb the pain of losing somebody, close or not.

Though that's changed. While things before Overwatch's recall, life was somewhat peaceful. At least in the terms that Angela was free to explore the world and help those in need. She was in the Middle East when the recall happened and where she met their recruiter. Through many trials and arguments, Angela came back and it was...nice.

To see the friends that were still among the living was so refreshing to see. Old members like Reinhardt was a blast along with teaching new recruits like or Lucio. And with Overwatch coming back the world took notice. International incidents began declining, people began to feel hope. And even with the Petras Act in place, the United Nations did very little to stop them. If anything they were happy to see the organization come back. Angela could hardly believe it.

The time back in Overwatch was healing. To begin anew and help the organization move slowly move past being just a mercenary group made Angela feel like she was at the peak of what Overwatch was before everything went to hell. But now...now it's back. Mostly everyone felt it. The death of an agent.

Angela could feel her heart began to beat faster and faster as she thought about. She knew one day an agent would die, but that doesn't soften the blow of it actually happening. And to someone she was close to as well. It was like when Ana or Jack died. The feeling that froze her blood, to the massive weight of the news crush your spirit, and to know that the last time you talked would be the last time you talked.

Some part of her thought it wasn't possible, he could've survived, escaped, hide. Anything. And the other parts just wanted to move on. Yes it was sad and painful and he was a friend, but nothing could change that he was dead. She looked at Burr and remembered seeing how close the two were. Well Noah showed how close he was to the unconscious patient, but the thought still counted.

She uttered one sentence to hopefully alleviate some of the weight. "I am so sorry Noah, rest in peace." She didn't notice the sentence began to move Burr's eyelids as his fist clenched into a fist. Angela looked behind to see McCree still sleeping, but a miracle next to him. Burr's eyes opened and the low lit room made him nervous. His heartbeat escalated until it became erratic. Angela dropped her clipboard and went over the recently awoken Burr.

He moved his head back and forth as Angela tried her best to restrain him. "W-Where am...get your hands off me!" He could say with his weak vocals. McCree stirred from his slumber and looked to see Angela struggling with her patient. He sat up and winched at the pain of his side. Ignoring it, he walked over and turned on the lights to brighten the room. Angela called out to him and that got the the struggling man to stop.

"A-Angela? M-McCree?!"

"Welcome back to the land of the living you lucky son of a bitch." McCree said. Burr chuckled at the line and tried to sit himself up. "Oh my God. How long have I been out?"

"A month."

"A month! How-I-Jesus. I need to know what's going on! What happened after we got attacked? What's been going on?!" The heard a small crash at the doorway and they turned to see Lena who dropped her tray of food on the floor. Burr was the first to speak as Lena looked at them. "H-Hey Lena, what's up with you?"

The British agent just stared at him. Staring at the recovered agent reminded her of the friend she lost. "G-God damn it!" Burr looked at her weirdly and turned to see McCree and Angela's face turned from realization to horror. "What the hell is going on around here?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The wind whistled through 76's ears as he drove his 4x4 with Noah trying his best to calm down with riding along a heavily feared vigilante. "So how well do you know this Sombra?"

Noah looked at 76 surprised, but quickly hid it. "I met Sombra on my last mission with my team. When I was downloading Deadlock's secrets, Sombra just appeared. We talked, but soon she vanished."

"I see."

"Then she pulled the alarm on us, got Deadlock to lay their wrath on us, got me separated from my team, and basically got sent here. So I have an understandable amount of dislike with her." 76 chuckled at how blunt he was. "Well it can't be helped. From her actions and her hold on information, I can guess she's a hacker and a good one at that. She knows something about Ana that I don't."

"Ana Amari? Huh, I wonder what Fareeha would do if Sombra told her about this." Noah noticed 76's eyebrow lift up in either questioning or surprise. "I take it you know Ana Amari with the whole 'Sombra holding info on her' or whatever."

"Son."

"Don't call me son. Thirty years on Earth, I'm going out without a dad." Noah replied quickly and sternly. 76 shook his head and continued looking ahead when he continued the conversation. "It's not your place to know about why I want that info. Know it's just a way to help me in ways you'll never understand."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Keep up your one man or should I say two man crusade if Amari is still alive." Noah chuckled at the glare he was receiving from 76. That chuckle and grin left when 76 hit the brake and made Noah bump his head against the window. Enough to send the message to shut up, yet weak enough not to do anything.

76 got out and pulled his rifle from his back. "We're here."

"Yeah, yeah I see that." Noah grumbled. "Prick."

0-0-0-0-0

Sombra was peeking through the window and saw 76 and Noah getting ready to walk in. She pulled out her sub machine gun and checked her ammo. "Hmm, not enough to take down the soldier. And not even enough for the thief. I do not like these odds."

She didn't sound too worried because as she walked to the railway, her fingertips grazed over the metal wall next to her. Pink and purple lines of light were tracers of her fingertips. The metal wall creaked as the deactivated omnic started to come to life. The lights in its eyes began to glow softly. The dust began to fall off. She snapped her fingers and it laid obediently still.

"It's not cheating if it's Jack Morrison. Ooh, I could tell Reaper. He'd love to find see his old friend." She shook her head. "No, he's too busy. Maybe next time, till then I'll have some fun with soldier." The door barged open and Sombra saw the two enter the building.

'I'll start with you Mr. Bastin. I want to know a little more about you.' The hacker walked up to the railway and tapped her gun to get their attention.

"Gentlemen, glad to meet your acquaintance. I am Sombra."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright, Alright update for the New Year! Anyways next chapter is going to be goood. Also next time I'm doing a Q and A session. Ask anything and I will try my best to answer it.


	11. Rogue Hero

The first thing Noah didn't expect was how the hacker who basically separated him from his friends to just step up and introduce herself. And second he didn't expect Sombra to be kind of..cute. Some part of Noah really hated their weakness to attractive people. That's what he needs to work on. Tracer, Widowmaker, Pharaha, Sombra just get him in battle. Heck he'd be lying if during target practice, he didn't mind the few glances at McCree's form.

He shook his head as 76 pointed his rifle. "We're here for the information."

"Straight to the point? Jesus, you old soldiers always go straight for the jugular. It wouldn't hurt to take your time."

"I won't ask again." 76 growled. Noah didn't say anything, but watched Sombra tap her finger against the railing. "So 76, you wouldn't believe what I had to do when finding information on you."

Noah assumed 76 is narrowing his eyes. "It was nice and interesting to hear how you broke into Helix Security for that little toy of yours and how you've been deploying your so called "justice" over gangs. Los Muertos especially."

"But I can't really judge someone like you through reports or videos. Those things have only a perspective on your abilities. I'm curious on what you can really do." She snapped her fingers and the omnic behind her roared to life. Noah and 76 gasped in surprise as the towering robot looked down at them and let out a metallic roar.

"You know I didn't give this big guy a name. How bout Sahelanthropus?"

"That sounds cool." Noah said in terror.

"Kid!" 76 growled. Sombra chuckled at the expressions of the two. "You're right that does sound cool. Now you better run because…"

She tapped its metallic sides and opened a holoscreen of 76. " Sahelanthropus got you in his sights." 76 sighed. "You had to use my phrase."

"Um 76, how are we supposed to fight that?!" The soldier didn't reply and took aim. Sombra disappeared as helix rockets shot out and hit Sahelanthropus directly in the face. The Omnic swung blindly and broke the factory walls on one side. Noah dived out of the way of some falling debris as 76 walked in different patterns, shooting the omnic, and slowly made his way out.

Sahelanthropus followed 76 out and into the area. It continuously roared and threw punches wildly toward 76. The earth shook with punch and step the giant omnic took with 76 not showing any fear as he expertly ducked and weaved through each blow. Noah got up and saw the devastation it was laying on the ground.

"76, I'm coming!" Noah picked up his gun and ran toward the wall, but before getting outside the barrel of a gun was right in front of his face. Sombra appeared before him, smirking. "Not so fast Mr. Bastin. We gotta talk." Another explosion was heard and Noah wasn't in the mood for Sombra's game.

In the blink of an eye, Noah swiped his arm up and pushed the barrel away from his face. Following that he threw a punch directly towards her face. Sombra deflected it. He didn't let that stop him as he moved his hand around the gun and force it into the air. The gun fired several rounds at the air. He pushed her back and pulled the gun away from her hands. Turning it on her, Noah saw Sombra disappear and then reappear with her pinning his right arm behind his back.

"Good boy, stay still." She said. He wasn't going to take this as he dropped the gun and grabbed Sombra's coat. The hacker gasped in surprise as she was thrown from behind to the front. Scrambling to get up, she managed to throw something in the air before feeling Noah's fist crack hard against her jaw.

On the ground, Sombra felt a heavy foot be put on her chest as Noah stared down at her. "That was getting me separated from my friends." She smiled apologetically at him before seeing the item she threw above them glow. "Look out from above."

He looked at her weird before she was gone in a flash. He looked to see Sombra before finding himself on the floor with his face hurting a lot. He felt his goggles be removed and the pain his eyes returned as the muscles and nerves tried fulfilling their purpose, but only strain the effort. Noah couldn't take in what was going on before a bright flash flooded his eyes sight.

He screamed in anguish and rolled onto the floor writhing in pain. Flashes of black and white were the only things he could see and each indication of white made the pain throb horrible. Sombra dusted herself off, threw the flashlight in her pocket away, and rubbed her sore jaw. "Ai, that's going to swell later, but still I must thank Dr. Ziegler for putting her report on her computer. I wouldn't have guessed your condition." She pulled out her second gun and aimed it right at Noah, the latter who was trying to realize what was going on.

Meanwhile, 76 was doing his best to wear down the Omnic. It's been awhile since the last giant Omnic from the war, but that didn't matter. Even now he could see the Omnic begin to wear down from his attacks. However he could see floodlights come on and surround the Omnic. 76 turned around and saw they were news copters and that was bad news.

He had to finish this fight quickly. Turning on his visor, 76 aimed his helix rockets right at the core of its being and fired away. The numerous explosions and tracers from the rockets led the news copters to focus some of their attention to him.

76 ignored them as he pressed forward. He had to finish this quickly before anyone got hurt or worse killed. He jumped in the car he and Noah came in and drove off. Sahelanthropus followed 76 through the roads as the soldier led to a more desolate part of the country. Noah was missing, though 76 could assume that he and Sombra were currently engaged in combat at the moment. That was fine, no use getting the kid killed in this senseless slaughter. The Omnic threw another punch at the ground as 76 drove like a madman trying to get away. It roared loudly in frustration trying to grab the old man, but said was too evasive. Turning around with one hand on the wheel and the other on his rifle, 76 fired one more rocket at its core and watched it wither in pain.

Sombra was watching from a distance as she looked at Noah's glassy eyes. His breathing spiked up as he tried to comprehend what just happened to him. "Oh don't worry, you're not going to go blind. The doctor wrote in her analysis that you'd be just fine. Bright light would just incapacitate you."

"You! GAH!" Noah screamed out as his frustrations and pain. He took deep, shaky breaths to calm himself down. "Now why don't we talk?"

Noah had his eyes shut tightly, but he could still hear. "Really? Talk? I'm not giving you shit!" He threw a jab at Sombra, but the hacker merely dodged the attack and let him fall on the floor. She tossed his goggles onto the floor next to him. She watched him stumble around for i as he put them on and his eyes cracking open slightly. "You know you're right to be mad. I didn't mean to do that pal, but let's start over. I want to be friends." Noah looked at her distrustfully.

Sombra held her hand out. "Come on let's try again. After all I got something that might interest you. Something about your mother, Katrina."

"What?" His eyes widened at that prospect. His mother? The woman who died so long ago? He...he knew how she died. She was sick. He moved on. That was it. "What're you talking about?"

"If you want to know take my hand. Be my friend, you help me, I'll help you. Especially since I may know the right people to reveal the truth about her." Noah swallowed nervously. The battle with the Omnic behind him faded to obscurity. The truth. What truth? It was over wasn't it. It was over. Whatever happened, happened. No choice or change or...closure. His mother. Every man's special lady. And his was gone, taken from his life. Noah knew the truth, no matter what he did, how he did it, his heart would never gain any closure from her passing. It couldn't be helped. He couldn't help it, but maybe Sombra can. And so he slowly reached for her hand. "That's it. Come on up, friend."

If 76 were there, he'd slap Noah and knock the hacker away, but he wasn't. He was currently being chased by an omnic the size of the destroyed factory chasing after them. The sun was slowly rising as a new day broke through.

However as the events in Mexico took place, the news spread the battle over the world and most were watching this excited or afraid. Omnics and humans watched as they see a grim reminder of Omnics are capable of and how destructive they could be. Others were action rallying to action. Specifically Winston calling any available Overwatch members to the field.

"Any and all Overwatch agents come to my office! We have a dire emergency on our hands!"

Angela, Lena, McCree, and Burr looked up surprised, but Burr recovered from it first and tried getting himself to stand up. Angela stopped him. "What do you think you're doing? You just woke up, you need to take your time to recover!"

"Angela, I need to get up. Didn't you hear Winston? He said all Overwatch agents, I'm going."

"I pretty sure he had the idea of non comatose patients, luv." Lena said as she tried to help him down. However it wasn't enough to keep Burr down. He's been out of the action for too long. A month was more than enough time to sit on his ass while others risked their lives. "No, Lena! I got things to do!"

He pulled himself off the bed and the cold temperature of the floor greeted him. The three agents looked at Burr with questions on how to keep him down or what to do with him. Because if anything, this man had fiery determination with him and it would take more than inactive muscles to stop him. He grabbed his cabinet behind him and used that to pull himself up. Groaning, Burr knew he was missing out on a lot. Lena's face gave that away. Noah would be of concern later, but right now work was calling for him.

He stood on shaky legs as the first new recruit to join Overwatch since Recall has come back. "I'm awake now. If you're not going to help me, give me a cane and I'll walk there myself!"

McCree shook his head at the man and offered his hand. Burr took it and stood up right. "Partner if you're going to do such a thing, maybe pants would be a good option."

Burr looked down and realized he was still in his hospital gown. The determined hero's demeanor shifted to embarrassment at what he was wearing. "Oh right." Lena and Angela shook their heads at the moment.

0-0-0-0-0

Winston was paced back and forth as he waited for people to gather. He saw that Fareeha was the first to come. "Fareeha, good you're here. Did you see anyone else on their way here?"

Before the captain could answer the door opened with Lucio and Hana entering the room. "We got your call while we were streaming is everything okay?"

"It's probably not if he called for any Overwatch agent to come." Torbjörn, Zarya, and Reinhardt entered next. The first of which asked what was with the distress call. Finally Angela, McCree, and Lena entered. Genji was left due to his body not being fully repaired and Angela is not one to risk his well being frivolity.

"What's going on Winston? Something new came up?" The scientist didn't hesitate to pull up the footage. Everyone saw a massive Omnic terrorizing an empty plain in Mexico. Everyone gasped at the robot with people like Torbjörn or Zarya looking at it with utter contempt.

"We've got an Omnic attacking wildly. We must mobilize and contain it before it makes contact with any city."

"How many casualties?"

"Surprisingly none."

"Why?" Torbjörn asked. "It must've hit someone. That scrap of metal can't just ignore humans."

"Because it is currently after one." He switched over the screen for another to reveal Soldier 76 driving the beast away from civilians. "The vigilante known as 76 is currently the only thing the Omnic is after. Our job is to take down the Omnic and extract 76 for questioning. He must know what caused this." Winston said. "I think right now we should send most of you to the battlefield."

"And some of us will provide technical support from the base." Everyone turned around to see Burr in uniform. To say they were surprised to see the comatose man stand was an understatement.

"Burr, you're awake."

"And more than ready to kick ass. Although I'll need a little more time." He walked up and passed each agent with either a small pat or a reassuring nod. "I'd like to provide technical support. Just make sure if I see or hear anything of use."

"Of course. Myself and Athena will gladly assist you. As for the rest you, the mission is clear. Secure Soldier 76 and defeat the Omnic." Everyone quickly got understood and left with only Burr, Winston, and Athena at the helm at Overwatch. "Are you ready for this?"

"I've had a month long nap. Let's do this." Burr cracked his knuckles and sat at the computer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sombra helped Noah up and was feeling pretty good to gain a new friend in her arsenal. It was time to get to business.

"Alright, pal. Now that we're pals I suppose I can give you some info about your dear old mother and you're going to enjoy this." Noah raised an eyebrow. "It involves the drugs you were exposed to in America."

His eyes widened, well widened as it could with his eyes still recovering from being flashed in his eyes. Sombra pulled up a holo-screen and showed the chemical formula, ingredients, and manufacturing. Noah stood surprised at what was shown before him as Sombra chuckled.

"Now if you want to know a little bit more I need to help me with something when I call."

"And that would be…?"

The hacker put her arm around Noah and pulled up his own info. "You hid yourself well, for an ordinary guy that is. Look, I learned you're capable of pulling a few odd jobs from some pretty powerful people. Someone of your expertise might be helpful for someone like me on the field."

"What're you saying?"

"I need a thief. A good one at that. As much as information is easily obtainable, the things some people go through to hide their secrets needs a more personal touch. One that doesn't require a screen. It'd be nice for someone of your skills to help me in that."

Noah pondered on that. He was part of Overwatch. He was a hero. Well, not really a hero more like a mercenary that fought for moral high ground and even that was flimsy. Heck he was already breaking laws and sanctions for even being in contact with most of his friends, so it doesn't really matter.

"And this won't be of any conflict with my affiliation with Overwatch?"

"Your friends won't be any less suspicious. Besides I'll just find a way to get you to come to me. It'd be pretty easy just to Overwatch give you time off."

"Ooh, I don't know. I don't think my friends would like me running around with some random woman I met online. It'd raise some concern." He didn't mean to give the flirty implications, but he needed to relax and find a way to get the information he wants from Sombra. She smiled at that and returned it.

"Don't worry, I won't get between you and your friend's work. It'll just be our little secret. Now if you're done thinking about, just agree and I'll tell you what I know."

It was good enough. "Deal."

Sombra pulled up another holo-screen and pulled up a plant. "There's a special plant in Egypt that carries special psychoactive properties that have been known to cause hallucinations. They were extinct a few decades back before you and me were conceived. Luckily before the original Overwatch disbanded, their science division managed to successfully recreate the plant."

"Egypt, huh. I think I've got the idea."

"Let me finish. The recreation of the plant was helpful in which new drugs for the medical field to use as sedatives. However it's been kept limited to Helix International after Overwatch's fall. However it seemed a good amount managed to reach the states and the hallucinogenic properties managed to become of the key ingredients. From what I've gathered there's a mole shipping these materials to the States and straight to the developers." She pulled up a screen of a senior officer. His grizzled features and scars told the story of soldier.

"And you won't believe who's gunning for this guy." She pulled up the mask of s bounty hunter. "Take a guess who this is."

"Ana. Ana Amari." That would explain why Sombra told Soldier about Ana Amari. She was involved in this. And something tells Noah that if she didn't tell 76 along with him, Noah would be stumped. "I suppose that this is why 76 is here. You kill two birds with one stone. Getting my attention and having 76 reunite with Ana."

"Honestly I held the info on Amari for quite sometime. It was until after I hacked into Deadlock's servers that pieces started to fall into place. Besides you and her share a similar goal. You want that man alive to tell you about the producers of the drug."

"You mean…"

"Even I hadn't filled the pieces, but I can tell you the answers you are looking for are higher up. The rat will be your first step up."

"And in return for helping me with this you gain my help for whatever you want."

"So brain seems to follow the pretty face. Very impressive." Noah scowled at the smug hacker and turned his back on her. "Whatever. I still hold a strong hate to you."

"That's ironic. No matter how you hate me, I grow to like you just as much."

"Careful, I hate to see you fall for me." Sombra shook her head and pulled out a flash drive and a phone. "Here, you're going to need these if you wish to follow up on your leads at Egypt. Have fun on your hunt."

She walked away and was about to vanish, "Wait." She did. "How will I know you need me when the time comes?" She turned to him and winked. "You'll know when I need you. Now I'm going to shut down my Omnic and let you help 7 escape Overwatch. He's going to be very important in finding Amari."

"Wait, Overwatch? What do you mean by that?"

Sombra pointed at the sky and Noah saw it was an Overwatch drop ship. And out came a figure in blue armor. Fareeha. She fired missiles directly at Sahelanthropus and angered it. "Here. You're gonna need to get 76 out of there if you're going to gain any help at Egypt."

Sombra tossed him more stuff. It was a brown desert scarf, a turban, and a set of keys. He understood what he had to do. As much as he wanted to, Overwatch was not where he was going. He silently apologized to Lena, Angela, Burr, Jesse, Genji, and the others. For now he couldn't return to Overwatch, for now he had to go rogue. He wrapped the scarf and the turban over his head with only his goggles showing and he was lucky Winston involved color filters for it as a way for the goggles to bend light appropriately.

Switching the color to black, Noah found some old cars at the side. Sombra waved at him. "Don't worry you can pay me back soon. Just don't die." And with that she disappeared, but not before switching her Omnic to slowly shift its gaze to collateral. Overwatch agents, no matter how pathetic, are not ones to be killed by here hand. That was Widow's or Reaper's job. If they to die, it would be by their hands. Besides she had a few substantial blackmail files under her belt. It'd be a shame not to use them.

Noah started his vehicle and drove straight to the battle as more Overwatch agents began to drop into the field. He had to find 76 fast before they did and by fast he meant fast fast. Since he's dealing with a time-traveler, flying armor, and a skater with the power of music.

76 actually found himself facing three agents on the ground. Reinhardt appeared out of nowhere and made 76 swerve his car off course. Forced into abandoning his own car, Soldier rolled off and turned to face Tracer.

"Hiya, luv! Don't worry we're not here to hurt you, but we do need you to come with us." Lucio appeared. "Yeah, don't look so scared old man." 76 scoffed at Lucio, but not Tracer. He didn't know about the new kid, but his main concern was Tracer and Reinhardt. Those were two he needed to look out for.

"Sorry, but i'm interested in your little hero's club."

"I advise you reconsider. We do not want to hurt a skilled man such as yourself!" Reinhardt bellowed.

Burr and Winston were at the computer as they watched what was going on. Currently the Omnic seemed to be slowing down underneath the bombardment of Pharah's barrages, 's mechanized attacks, and Torbjörn's turrets. Zarya provided cover for all three of them while giving the Omnic a few good licks in.

"Good. The Omnic seems to be slowing down. If we keep this up we can stop it before it does anymore damage."

"And with Tracer and Lucio on the case, Reinhardt doesn't have to worry about Soldier escaping him. Is this easy mode?"

 _"That's my line Burr!"_

"Pardon Bunny, but it's a good line. Now focus on the fight. Easy mode or not we've got a large enemy and an extraction to pull off. Now Reinhardt apprehend 76. Words won't work! Trust me, I tried."

Reinhardt only nodded at the order and walked toward 76. Lucio and Tracer stood at the ready for any sudden movements from 76 as the soldier stood completely still. However as the German knight was about to touch him, a truck appeared out of nowhere and hit Reinhardt straight on. The driver hit the brakes and Reinhardt flew off with a loud groan. Winston and Burr watched that happen and were surprised to see that happen. 76 had an idea who it was from the baseball shirt and hopped on. "Let's go kid!"

Tracer and Lucio were quick to action as Lucio aimed his gun at 7 and fired a blast right at him. It knocked the super soldier off the vehicle and back onto the ground. Tracer blinked to the hood of the car and aimed her pistols right on him. "Stop right there! Step out the vehicle."

However Noah didn't do such a thing and hit the gas. The jerking movement unbalanced Tracer and the agent rolled off the hood. 76 was back up except Lucio was skating circles around him. Reinhardt got back up and rubbed his head.

He saw the truck and got annoyed that such a puny vehicle got the better of him. Pulling out his hammer, Reinhardt unleashed a battle cry and leapt into the air. Noah saw this and jumped out the car as Reinhardt smash it. Noah reached for his gun, but hesitated. Tracer would notice the model of the grappling gun and would give away his position. It wouldn't hurt to be recognized, but now wasn't the time. Instead he pulled out the knife he stole from one of the gang members.

He felt the knife handle and looked around to see Reinhardt and Tracer looking at him. "We got another accomplice. What do we do?" A moment passed by before Lena nodded. "Well looks like you'll be coming with us luv."

Noah didn't say any words, but kept his knife up. He didn't want to hurt them, however he couldn't risk being noticed. Not now. He needed 76 and something tells him Sombra might do something if he got his friends involved.

He threw his knife at Reinhardt and surprise Tracer by immediately grabbing her arm and judo throwing her over him. Soon he ran up to Lucio who was laying some hits on 76. The super soldier hated to underestimate some people and hear it was biting him in the ass. Lucio managed to stay out the soldier's reach until someone tackled him to the ground and saw it was the masked man. He punched Lucio square in the jaw and made the brazilian see nothing, but darkness. Reinhard pulled the knife out and ran forward to 76 and Noah.

76 rolled in front of Noah and fired three helix shots at Reinhardt. The knight pulled up his shield as the rockets explode. Tracer got up and dashed forward to 76 and Noah. She pistol whipped 76 across his mask, the metallic clank echoed in the forest as she aimed her gun at Noah.

The thief slapped her arm before she pulled the trigger and had her shoot the air. Behind their battle the Omnic finally caved in and stopped moving, but the bombardment didn't stop.

 _"Pharah! Stop! Don't fire at the Omnic!"_ Burr ordered. Fareeha stopped. _"Help Reinhardt, Lucio, and Tracer! 76 has a partner and you need to help subdue both of them!"_

"Understood." She charged up her rockets and flew below the tree line to help her comrades. Currently Lucio was lights out and the others were in hand to hand combat. Tracer was fighting her opponent with quick and fast strikes while at the same time using her guns like brass knuckles. Each strike blocked hurt Noah's arms, but he pressed on into subduing Tracer.

Meanwhile 76 is dodging each hammer strike from Reinhardt and hitting the German with the butt of his rifle. The two locked weapons together as Reinhardt was gaining the upper hand. 76 pressed the trigger and a few shots hit Reinhardt's foot. 76 gained the upper hand and kicked the giant away from him. Just in time for him to see a metallic blue figure appear behind Reinhardt with her fist pulled back.

76 braced himself and felt his bones and muscles in his arm almost break at the power of Pharah's strike. Noah noticed this before Tracer kicked him in the gut and hit him on the back with gun. He fell to the ground groaning.

"Stay down." Tracer said. Noah stayed still for a second before flipping himself over and throwing dirt in Tracer's eyes. Her eyes shut on instinct and gave the opportune time to trip her. The Brit fell down and cursed loudly at him, but Noah was already up and running as she tried to regain her footing. He got up and ran over to see 76 surrounded by Pharah and Reinhardt. Reinhardt was limping due to the wound on his foot and Pharah stood calmly over 76.

Burr and Winston watched carefully. "Those two are good, but it's over now."

"Who do you think his partner is?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can recruit him into our ranks. He seems capable." Winston nodded in agreement.

"That's enough Soldier. You're coming with us."

"'Fraid not Captain." 76 replied. Pharah kicked his rifle out of his reach and pulled out her sidearm. "It is so 76, Do not make this harder than it already is." What they didn't know was Noah was running toward them and reached for 76's rifle. Reinhardt noticed and warned Pharah. However Noah grabbed the gun and blindly fired at them. Reinhardt protect all of them with his shield and stopped the bullets from hitting. 76 rolled out of the way of Pharah and kicked Reinhardt behind the the knees.

The German buckled and was on one knee as Noah came running forward. Pharah was about to jump 76, but stopped to see 76's ally get closer. The second he got up there, he tossed the rifle toward 76. The soldier got it and hit Reinhardt hard against his back. Pharah went for the masked ally and aimed her side arm. He swiped his arm to prevent her aim from locking on him and swung a large kick.

It hit Pharah's side, but she quickly put her arm over his leg, trapping it. However, he used that as leverage to lift up his body and bring his other leg to kick her face. His foot connected with her mask and knocked it off. When she fell to the floor, she found her opponent looking at her as she shot her nastiest glare.

"I'm sorry." The words came out muffled, but Pharah stopped at the sudden sense of déjà vu. The captain was on the floor as her opponent ran to 76 who was thrown off by Reinhardt. Pharah was stunned. That move. She knows that move. This wasn't her first time being hit like that. And the way the, "I'm Sorry", came was all too familiar. Though from what she heard before, he was suppose to be gone.

Noah picked up 76, who groaned in pain. Despite winning, the two were getting really tired of fighting multiple Overwatch agents. 76 reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke grenade. Unlocking the pin, white smoke began to leak out and cover the two. Tracer was racing toward them, but when she ran through the smoke the two were gone. As if they vanished into thin air.

Burr and Winston looked at the surveillance in complete disbelief. They had gotten away from no less than four agents. Two of which were members from Overwatch's prime, one that was trained by the Egypt's top armies, and one who led a successful rebellion against the corporations.

"Winston."

"Yes."

"What the hell was that?!" The gorilla shrugged as if that conveyed his answer clearly enough. "Mercy! Are you still on the ship?"

" _No, I'm heading to Tracer's location to take care of Lucio and Reinhardt."_ Burr bobbed his head slowly. "Good. I'll have Zarya bring the ship in. We're returning back to base."

 _"Did we get 76?"_

"No. No, we didn't. Turns out he had a little help, but don't worry we'll get him another day for now. Let's just get ready to go home. I'm sure Torbjörn and turned our Omnic into useless scrap. Mission objective to stop the omnic is complete. That's all that matters now."

 _"I see."_

When Mercy arrived the four agents were standing or sitting defeated. Tracer looked messy with dirt on her goggles and a bruised shoulder from her fall. Lucio's jaw swelled up and he was looking pretty bummed out. Reinhardt looked the worse. His armor on his foot had a few bullet holes and some plates of his arm were clearly impacted by 76's attack. His helmet was off, but his eyes still sparkled with fiery determination.

"He got lucky! Next time, it won't end the same!" He said boastfully. Everyone chuckled at Reinhardt. It seems even in defeat he won't give in. Pharah was staring right at her helmet that had a huge crack in the visor. She seemed deep in thought.

"Fareeha, are you alright?" Mercy said in concern.

Pharah looked up at her then to Tracer. Her eyes were telling her something, but what it was, was a mystery to Mercy. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about how we can get the jump on them next time." She put her helmet on as she needed time to get her thoughts together. The dropship appeared before them with Torbjörn, , and Zarya before them.

0-0-0-0-0

In the deep forest Noah was lugging 76, who was groaning. "Hey come on 76. Don't seem so sad. We won."

"Why did fight them?" 76 asked.

"Huh?"

"Overwatch. Your friends. Why did you fight against them?" Noah stopped and made his goggles clear so 76 can see his eyes. "Because I can't be with them at the moment. Not until after Egypt."

"Egypt?" 76 questioned. Noah pulled out his new phone and added the flash drive into one of its ports. A holo-screen appeared to show the flower field, an old soldier, and the bounty hunter after that soldier. 76's breath sharpened at the name below the bounty hunter. "Ana."

"Soldier, Sombra told me some info about the drugs in America. Helix Security has a rat smuggling psychoactive flowers out of Africa and into the ports of the U.S. These things are a primary ingredient. And the only with information on the buyer is the smuggler."

"Who Ana is after." Noah nodded and 76 shook his head. "What a small world we live in. Fine, next stop Egypt!" The two walked a little bit longer until they found an airfield with a few planes ready for the taking.

0-0-0-0-0

AAAAH THIS CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Please to make the action great please play some of Han Zimmer's Superman soundtracks for the full effect of the fight scenes. Wonder Woman's simmer theme is for Pharah cause let's face it we want that playing every time we make it rain Justice or when we surprise our enemies with a quick dive in followed by blasting a rocket into their faces. Also for those wanting me to update more, I cannot guarantee I'll update consistently. These chapters are hard to crank out and I would love your patience.

So please if any of you review, please let it be about the story and not for me to update. I am trying to the best of my abilities, but I cannot work if I'm being rushed. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. The Battle of Egypt

Death was not in the best mood today. It seemed that his eternal hell wouldn't be the only thing bothering him. The Talon overseers were calling him over. He was not one to take orders from them, but then again these were the people that were the biggest pains to Overwatch. Mostly thanks to him and Widowmaker. Floating through the cracks of the walls and doors, Reaper pulled himself together and faced one of the overseers. In his hands were files and the stupid air of superiority.

"Reaper. It's good to see you out and about. I trust that you've rested quite well this time. We've tried making your chambers more comfortable."

"It still feels the same. Empty. Cut to the chase. I'm not one you should disturbed so often especially now." The recent incursion to assassinate the Russian president of Volskaya Industries didn't go well without Sombra. She appeared to be missing, but when they tracked her down it was shown she was near Dorado. When questioned it was met with Sombra giving a cryptic answer.

"I needed to meet a friend there." To Widowmaker and Reaper it was highly unlikely. Widow wrote it off as slacking off, but Reaper believed she had some ties to her Los Muertos gang and decided to give them some edge. Recently the smaller gangs like Los Muertos and Deadlock have been popping in the radar. Heck, even the Junkers started to hit harder.

Talon says they'll still remain on top, but for how long? Overwatch is getting stronger by the day with more or less sanctions being unofficially lifted. Soon the U.N would deem them necessary. They need to nip the organization in the bud before things get too far.

"That maybe and it is a shame that you're mission was a failure, but you got a new one. Involving PMS Helix Security International. They're currently stationed near the Temple of Anubis."

"Eliminate those private contractors? Are you trying to excite me with this mission?" The overseer shook his head. "No, no, no Reaper. I assure you that is not the only reason you're being sent there." He pulled out a picture of a bounty hunter.

"In Cairo, we've established a possible identity to this hunter who carries information on some of our so-called "rivals". Ana Amari." The overseer sneered at Reaper's sudden still posture. "We believe Ana Amari is tracking someone in Helix Security. We've provided enough troops for a full scale assault to help divert their attention for you to continue your mission and to destroy them. Destroy or Cripple Helix Security is your first order. Your second order is to find and capture Ana Amari alongwith her target. Eliminate all obstacles in your way."

Behind his mask, the hardened scowl on his face cracked into a sinister smile followed by a deep and threatening chuckle. "Looks like I won't be wasting my time. I'll get onto a ship and leave immediately. Have the men begin their attack when I arrive." With that Reaper formed into the dark shadow he was and disappeared in wisps of black.

The overseer breathed a sigh of relief and relayed the orders. It was about time he left. The overseer is always afraid that one day reaper will turn those shotguns to their heads. Lucky for him it didn't seem today was that day.

However someone was watching and sent the message straight to Overwatch. "Sorry, but my friend is gonna need Amari more than you."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The door opened and it was Fareeha looking like she was in deep thought. She happened to be walk in on a gaming session with Hana, Lucio, and Lena. The three were taking things easy after the escape of 76 and his mysterious partner. She chuckled as she saw the Lena and Lucio struggle to beat Hana at her stream.

Lucio would've complained louder, but his jaw was swollen and needed constant ice. Hana was dabbing the ice against bulge and proved how skilled she was at multi-tasking.

"Oi, that's not fair! Most of us can't play games as often as you!"

"Get good then noob!" Hana exclaimed. Lena put down the controller and stretched her arms. She leaned back and saw Fareeha was watching them. "Oh Fareeha! I didn't see ya there. What's up?"

"Nothing Lena. I was just walking through the base." She said absently. "Somethin' the matter?"

"Of course not." Lena turned to Lucio and Hana and said she was going to get snacks. The two nodded at that continued their stream. Lena blinked over and appeared next to Fareeha, who briefly took a combat stance. No matter how often Lena may do that, Fareeha's body is hardwired for surprises. "Come on, let's talk."

The two left the gaming area and through the halls of the base. They passed several employees, secondary soldiers, and clean up crew. With Overwatch becoming more and more accepted several nations have discreetly lent Overwatch help in supplies, funds, and troops. Men, women, and Omnics work together to help lighten the load of missions. Either humanitarian or through armed forces, Overwatch's expansion was met with great enthusiasm. If agents weren't busy then they were training or helping their soldiers.

And it was divided up pretty easily. Winston gave out responsibilities to most agents. Armed training in both guns and melee was McCree and Genji respectfully. The weapons sector belonged to Torbjörn. Recruitment training went to Fareeha, Tracer and Zarya. And the science/medical sectors belong to Mei-Ling Zhou, Winston, and Angela. The base was however was mostly empty except due to many of them forming their own Overwatch bases around the world. Gibraltar was the head of operations and the nations allowing Overwatch activity form around it.

Fareeha was a bit happy for the arrangement. It allowed the base to have more space. Though as they greeted the few employee personnel there, Lena wanted to get to know what was bothering Fareeha. "So what's the matter with you? I take that losing 76 was a pretty hard loss."

"76? Ah, yes it was, but that is not what bothers me." Lena pondered on that. "Was it his partner? Cause I definitely understand that. The bloke wouldn't stay down and he bruised my shins. Bit hard to explain that to Emily since I visited her."

"You two are still strong together?"

"Of course! It's been a few weeks, but I spent three days with her and it was all the worth it. And with Burr back up, we can finally spend the holidays together! It'll be nice to finally relax during the holidays."

"Right, it would be." Fareeha admitted. Maybe she got Lena off the subject. "And it'll be even more relaxing if you tell me what's got you all bothered." Maybe not.

"Back on topic, of course." Fareeha racked the battle in her head. It was clear what happened, but her mind doubts that. McCree and Genji said it quite clearly, however it didn't make the exchange any less suspicious. "His partner hit me."

"Yeah, I saw that. He kicked you hard with that move of his. Didn't it crack your helmet?"

"It did, but that's not what's got me like this Lena."

"Well spit it out what is it." Fareeha took a breath and hoped her little theory didn't scare her friend too much. "I...I think that was Noah who attacked us." Lena stopped. Fareeha stopped. The Egyptian looked at Lena who was looking at her like she grew another head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lena-"

"Explain." She delivered that line hard. It almost Fareeha back track, but it was too late. "When we first fought Noah got me the same way the accomplice with 76 did. And when he looked at me, he said he was sorry. I-I heard him say that to me when we met the second time."

"Fareeha. That's ridiculous."

"I know, I know, but I heard him speak and it sounded just like him."

"You...Fareeha." Lena's breathing was starting to pick up. It was ridiculous, but what if Fareeha was right. If that was Noah. If there was a possibility he was still alive. She mentally shook her head to get a grip. That couldn't possibly be. She saw the video. Being on a burning cycle and falling off a cliff were good indications that a person would die from that. "That's not really the best evidence. You weren't even that close."

"Lena. We were friends. Not close, but I think I know."

"Not close is right. Because we were close friends. He and I were close almost sibling like." Lena's heartbeat started to pick up. "And yet how I can be so close to someone and not recognize that they're there in front of me. How can you possibly know its him when you weren't that close. It doesn't make any sense."

"Lena. I may have been imagining it." She tried to calm the Brit down, but Lena moved back.

"If you're right then why the hell didn't I notice? How could I have noticed? I...I would've hurt my friend badly. He would've been injured if he survived his crash and I just slammed the butt of my gun against him. But why would he fight us? It makes no sense. He-He wouldn't turn on us. Because he love us. Angela, Winston, me. How-How could he turn…?" Lena's rant turned into ramblings and Fareeha regretted her words.

"Look, Lena. I'm sorry for bringing this up. I'm probably just sad and imagined it. That's all."

"Why."

"Why, what?"

"You told me you've seen comrades, friends die before you. You never brought up imagining some of them alive. Why would it be different now? Wh-What if you're right and-and we just attacked our friend. Oh God." Lena's eyes started to water at the idea of what the might've done. What if she did shoot him? The image of his bleeding side as his eyes revealed to be betrayed. "I...What have we done, Fareeha?"

The pilot was on her knees. Her eyes freely pouring out tears as Fareeha knelt down. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Lena. I didn't mean to make you feel terrible. It may have been a mistake. A very stupid mistake on my part." Fareeha almost forgot she's got years above Lena. Besides old member or not, Lena was still a child compared to the others. She was definitely above someone like Hana, but that didn't matter.

While Fareeha was trying to reassure Lena another was listening on the conversation. Burr. He was attempting to do some of his own physical therapy without Angela worrying about him. And yes the news was broken to him. Tears were shed that came after fierce denial, but that didn't mean it he was over it. Now Fareeha's perspective has him thinking as well.

He went for years without his closest companion. He barely spent time with him before entering his coma and now he could've just lost him once again. Burr kept silent as he watched Lena and Fareeha slowly stand up.

If Noah was still alive and possibly with 76, where could they possibly be? He stopped when he felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Angela and with a notice from the Egyptian Overwatch Branch. "Winston is calling for agents to be ready for deployment. An anonymous tip from Helix Security has warned us that Talon plans an assault on the PMF."

"What? An anonymous tip? Has the branch informed…"

"Do not worry. The Overwatch branch there is already mobilizing civilian containment. Local authorities have been informed as well and ready to making plans for an evacuation. They're clearing the battlefield for us." Burr nodded at Angela's message.

"I got it. When are we leaving?"

Angela led Burr to the weapons room and pulled out her staff. "We're leaving immediately. Genji and McCree will be joining us though only for support." Burr got the idea and looked out the window. "We better not keep them waiting."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The bright sun battered down on the duo. The flight was long and uncomfortable, but in Noah's mind it was at least cool inside. The effects of climate change have been getting steadily worse and if it wasn't for some good ingenuity on both food and water conservations it would be hard to get a good meal these days.

When they flew, he didn't have to wear the turban face cover, but now he did if he wanted to keep his skin from burning too easily. 76 didn't seem too bothered by the temperature, but Noah could see him sweating a little too much in his opinion. And maybe it was because 76 never changes out of that jacket or black pants. Noah was at least smart enough to bring some money to buy some more comfortable clothes. Mainly desert boots, comfy brown jeans, and a blue shirt.

76 walked next to Noah and pulled out a basket of some fruits and water. "Here."

"So what's next? We should meet our friend before our window of opportunity closes again." They arrived at Egypt for under a day and they've been searching for Ana's last known location for two days.

"Ana is one of patience and precision. In times like these it'd be better to wait till nightfall. Police and security patrols are more lax that way and we'll have the cover of night." Noah noticed some of the people looking at them, more likely looking at 76. He also seemed to notice there was a wanted sign next to them. "Yeah, but for now let's get you a new daytime disguise."

"Hmph." 76 said. "You wouldn't happen to have clothes my size." 76 insisted on not needing a disguise, but news reached fast and a few people (bounty hunters) tried getting them caught. Luckily most were silenced before any word got out.

Noah smiled widely underneath his cover and made 76 wait for a spell. A few minutes later and with lighter wallet, Noah tossed 76 some clothes. "No offense, but red, white, and blue will make you stand out. And I don't want to hide another unconscious body."

76 looked into the bag and if Noah could see his face, he would see the stoic expression give way to a deer in the headlights. Noah shooed 76 to change and the old soldier only agreed since he didn't want any authorities looking for them. The thief waited patiently, saying small greetings to passer bys, and drinking his water with little suspicion. His goggles were safety nestled away in his pocket and his fingers played with the scratches gingerly.

A loud thunk was heard in front of him and Noah looked up to see the scarred face of 76 with dark sunglasses and a tourist style hat. It all followed a nice button-up shirt with tiny Egypt around it. "I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous."

76 looked up at Noah, who was currently covering his mouth up. "No." Noah snickered louder. "Make another noise and I will hurt you." A louder snicker. "You cruel son of a bitch."

"I'll gladly be the son of a bitch that made you dress up like you never left the country before and fit the stereotype of American grandpa tourist. Hold on." Noah reached into his bag and pulled out a camera. 76's eyebrows raised as he suddenly caught the camera and looked down at it. "You look the part now grandpa."

76 scowled. "Besides now we're square for hitting me on the head earlier." Noah wouldn't let go of when 76 shut Noah up at Mexico and 76 has been trying to understand why. "Speaking of which since you look like that you're going to need a name."

"Why do you insist on this disguise? It looks like you're just looking for excuse to humiliate me." Noah sipped his water and tapped his sunglasses. "I'm very limited in my sight. And if I have to be with you when we find Amari, the least I can do is make sure your gear doesn't get the local authorities on us. Now shut it, 76 or shall we call you..."

He stopped to ponder a name. 76 sighed and rubbed his temples. "Jack. Call me Jack for now."

"Jack? Really? How generic." Noah said like it was a let down. Jack comically got angry. "Well what were you going to call me, huh?!"

"I was going to call Gabriel, but hey Jack is slightly more on the nose."

"Gabriel. Yeah no." Jack said. The two stayed sitting at their seats for a couple more minutes with silence being their only exchange. The sun started to set and the two didn't move. However, Noah wanted to be sure of a few things before starting their search. "Now our plan. How's that going to pan out?"

Jack didn't say anything, but reached into his pocket for a map. "Currently Helix has formed a camp throughout the city. The man Ana is tracking is around here." He pointed at district. The two didn't worry about eavesdroppers as the population around them slowly dwindled down.

"As it stands this district is where Ana may be considering she's chasing this man also it is near the outer ends of the town to the seaport a couple miles away. So our search will be mainly focused her." Noah brought out his phone.

"And I did some research on our little bounty hunter here. Or whatever the government is willing to spill about her. Apparently they've seen her take on multiple skilled guards and wield a sniper rifle on her back. Any dead criminals she brings back for the bounty die with a bullet lodged firmly in their brains. And most criminals still alive after their encounters have been seen with a dart on their skin. So she may actually retain some non-lethal rounds in her arsenal."

"If it's Ana then these men stood no chance. She's the best in the world. Even better than Widowmaker if she's still hunting. As for the ammo, that's rather nice. If we get shot by Ana it's better to get some sleep rather than bleed out."

Jack looked around and noticed many of the security personnel seemed tense. Actually a good amount looked like they were expecting some kind of attack. "They seem tense."

"Really? They look normal."

"No, I know that face. I've seen it on so many faces before a battle. That's the face of anticipation. They're expecting something." A speaker went out and people looked up confused. Local police and security began pushing people away as some were wondering what was going on. A police chief picked up the microphone and spoke: "To All .Tourists And Or Visitors Of The State. Please We Are Calling All People To Go Home For A Special Curfew. Please Go Return To Your Hotels/Homes. Thank You."

"Special curfew? When did they do those?"

"They don't." Jack and Noah got up and left to their hotel room. Once inside, Noah put his goggles on and placed his grappling hook on his side. Something was coming, he could feel it. Jack discarded his disguise and put on his mask and rifle. "Alright, we got to hurry."

The two walked out of the room and boarded their rental car. "Rental" really means borrowed with no clear return date. 76 started the car and drove down the district. Noah cocked his grappling hook and felt uneasy.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Plenty of time." Noah said as he clicked it on. Static and jumbled voices filled the car, but Noah kept fiddling with the analog. "Enjoying yourself."

"Ssh. Listening." Unknown to either of them, the battlefield was being set. Helix's security firm was armed and ready. The local militia set up for evacuation orders in case the attack happens, agents of Overwatch were flying toward the city, and the phantom of a hero was looking at 76's car through a scope.

'Jack! What're you doing here?'

Near the phantom, Death glided on the rooftops with the empty husks of rooftop security on the floor. "So many poor souls. This district's time on Earth is over." Reaper looked to see the phantom watching a car drive through the empty streets. It was time. He saw his men were in position and one of them holding up a flare gun. "Begin."

The trigger was pulled and bright light flew into the air. Almost everyone saw it fly as people were wondering what that meant. 76 and Noah watched it fly into the air like everyone else before hearing a truck's horn get close to them before ramming right into them. The two screamed in pain as the vehicle began to spin wildly and into a building.

Many would notice this, but bombs started going off around the town as the battle cries of Talon were heard and the civilians caught in the middle tried fleeing from terror. The sounds of gunshots, grenades, missiles, and the utter destruction filled the empty night. 76 opened his eyes and found Noah hanging upside down unconscious.

"Noah." 76 croaked. "Noah, get up." The thief slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. "Uuuh, Jack what happened?" 76 didn't answer right away as he unbuckled himself and hit the ground of metal and broken glass.

"Ow." Sparks began flying and 76 could see some of the sparks hit the leaking gas flowing into the car. Holding a low crouch, 76 kicked the front window open. "Things went to hell fast. That's what. Here." He unbuckled Noah and he fell on to the ground. The two reached for their weapons and crawled out. The two got out as smoke began to fill out. 76 pulled Noah up and the two were greeted with the sight of fire. They could hear gunfights happening all already.

Noah walked forward, but stumbled quickly. 76 caught him and held Noah up. "Did anyone see the truck that hit us?" As if some cruel answer from the universe, the sound of a truck came revving through the streets as it broke through the wall like a stack of cups.

What was in front of them was an armored tank of truck with its headlights glaring down at them. 76 and Noah's visor began showing it was heavily plated, highly traversable tires, and a mounted gun that could tear them into pieces. Noah would've reached for his grappling hook, but his arm wouldn't respond. In fact the crash dislocated his arm and was now rendered helpless.

"Soldier! My arm!" 76 understood it quickly and reached for Noah's grappling hook. The hook shot out and hit the side of the roof as truck driver floored it in order to run over their targets. The two managed to fly out of danger and onto the roof of the building. 76 didn't realize how powerful the hook was and went flying over it. He held onto Noah tightly as they rolled across the roof and landed with a thud.

"Warning. May fling you across like a rag doll." Noah groaned. 76 rolled his eyes and went to attend Noah. The battle just started and 76 could see the cuts and bruises forming. "Hold still. You feel some pain."

76 popped the arm back into its socket and Noah swore loudly under his breath. "GAH, you stupid, old, fucker! That hurt."

"Little price to pay to get your arm back." 76 looked out in the distance. The entire city wasn't under attack thankfully, but the district where Helix and possibly Ana were was becoming a war zone. His visor showed him that civilians were evacuating the premise as best they could, however 76 could see that there were still civilian casualties. His fist tightened as he watched the destruction before him.

"76." The soldier turned to Noah, who was standing on his feet now. "Look we need to find Helix's facilities in the district. If we don't find Ana, we can at least draw out her target."

"You're right. However you forgot that we have enemies surrounding us. They'll notice us taking to the rooftops and the car's out of commission as well."

"We'll stick to the alleyways then. Move behind everything. We can do our best to avoid Talon."

"Kid, you got the right idea, but not now. I bet we've got Talon scoping us. We got the element of surprise. If we go through, we can take a good amount out." Noah was racking his brain on what to do. Jack was right in that they've got the element of surprise, but how would that last. As easy as a single Talon soldier might be, they were like ants. Strong in numbers and numbers was the thing they got them beat. "I know. We should split up."

"That's the stupidest thing I heard come out of your mouth."

"No, no, no listen. It'll work out. Look over there." Noah pointed to the center of the explosions and gunfire. "That is where most Helix security forces are. I'll go ahead and scope out the area and make sure to find a safe path. You can look for Ana on your own and once you find her, wait for me to give an all clear on a path to that building."

"Are you sure about that? Son." Noah glared at him for a second. "Noah, that place is a war-zone. How can you ever expect to get there without being caught or worse yet killed?"

"I'll stay hidden." Jack rolled his eyes behind his visor and Noah could feel it. "Hey, I'm very quiet."

"Being quiet is not the problem. It's staying out of sight."

"Jack. Trust me."

"Trust is something I don't give so easily."

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack stood still for a second. "I know we've had this kind of forced partnership, but I need you to trust me and my abilities. I got this."

Jack stared at Noah for a second and his shoulders dropped. "If you can't find a path then get back here and contact me. We'll restrategize from there." Noah smiled at the trust given.

"Here." Jack pulled out his pocket communication units. Noah put one in his ear as did Jack. "We need to stay in contact after all."

Noah nodded as he turned his back on Jack and hopped over to the next roof. The soldier watched Noah disappear into the night and sighed. However his moment alone was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking.

He turned around and pointed his rifle at a poor sniper who fumbled to load his gun right. 76 fired and killed the sniper in one shot.

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from over there!"

"Move, find the source of that shot!" 76 cracked his knuckles as the familiar rush of confronting his enemies ran through him. He stood over the roof and jumped down right onto a poor soldier who crumpled under his weight. His companions turned and were horrified to see the vigilante from Dorado appear before them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The agents of Overwatch were closing in and Fareeha adjusted her helmet. Luckily it was repaired and ready for another battle. The soldier rolled her shoulder for any lockups in her armor as Burr stepped out in combat gear as well.

"Did you see it?"

"Hm?"

"They leveled the entire district Helix Security resides in. It's a full scale assault." Burr said solemnly.

"And the branch there? What're they doing?"

"Unfortunately they can only help the local authorities. Egypt still has some sanctions about Overwatch entering battle. They say if Overwatch appeared with an army it'll be too difficult to explain to the other nations."

"That's fine. We'll end it quickly." The ground echoed a couple more footsteps and they looked to see Genji and McCree. "Ah it's good to see you two up and about. I assume Winston told you what you're going to do."

"We will help Angela establish medical camps around the district and bring any wounded to her and the local doctors."

"Yeah and I'll be helping the escort unit stay safe during the attacks." McCree answered.

More and more agents poured in including Winston. Now wasn't a time to be on the sidelines. Lives are endangered and it was their call to action. "Lena, how we doing?"

"We're doing fine! Nothing out of the ordinary." Reinhardt laughed. "Great! Talon will not enjoy us spoiling the party for them."

"As long as you don't leave yourself open old man." Zarya said. The two shared a laugh as walked in with Torbjörn relaying some information about her mech. Lena and Lucio were in the pilot seats watching the night sky together.

"Hey Lena."

"Yeah?"

"You ok? You've been silent for most the ride here."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to. Just had somethings on my mind."

"That's alright. Let's just get ready to help people." Tracer smiled at that. Hopefully after this maybe she could stop by at King's Row to visit her roommate. Her breakdown earlier that day was still heavy on her mind. The action should numb the pain for a little while. Her eyes scanned the skies until the orange from below caught her attention.

"Oh my God." Lucio looked down with Tracer and his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. The district looked destroyed. Massive fires were everywhere and flashes of lights were showing Talon and Helix soldiers bringing one another down. Everyone else saw and Winston was the first to step up.

"Alright we're here and we know what to do! Mercy will be followed by McCree and Genji in both evacuation and medical aid. Torbjörn will work with Reinhardt and will help initial defense against Talon. Lucio and Tracer will support each other in weeding out any nimble enemies. , Zarya, and I will lead an assault on the ground. And Pharah will attack from the skies with Burr providing any recon on the field. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded as Burr took the controls from Lena and got everyone in position. Pharah was the first to leave as she took to the sky. Zarya and jumped out with Winston and the trio ran into a rather nasty firefight going on. Reinhardt and Torbjörn leapt down and were bringing many soldiers down with their combined effort. Tracer grabbed onto Lucio and the two disappeared in a blink. Burr could see green and blue lines of light race through the streets.

Burr flew the ship near the city and pulled a rifle from one of the weapon compartments. He cloaked the ship and pulled up a pair of binoculars. And as he did many people saw Overwatch's entrance. Many cheered, booed, and feared what the group was going to do.

Helix Security breathed relief as the tide of battle began to turn.

76 looked to the sky in surprise, but stopped when he heard a sinister chuckle.

The phantom on the roofs followed Pharah through her scope in solemn sadness.

Noah looked up to the sky in utter relief. One person who was more delighted to see this was Reaper. His smile was now uncontainable as it seemed Overwatch brought its best to this battlefield and it was up to him to reap their souls before the dawn breaks through the sky.

He threw down his empty shotguns and pulled another set as he left the pile of Helix soldiers and civilian bodies left to the vultures.

"Men. The agents of Overwatch have joined the battle. If you see one give me their location. A bonus for the doctor, the cowboy, and the monkey." He left the transmission when he heard footsteps around him. He turned to see Soldier 76 running at him and hitting his head with his rifle like a baseball bat.

"You're not going to reach any one of them you son of a bitch." Reaper laughed as he stood up and faced 76. The two stared down each before drawing their weapons out. Reaper pointed his shotguns right at 76 while chuckling maniacally. 76 didn't say a word as the tension was reaching its peak.

0-0-0-0-0

Noah felt relieved to see his friends arrive and feels he's going to owe some of them an apology. Mainly to Lucio and Lena. Fareeha would probably scold him later and Angela would help take care of his wounds after Fareeha beat him in a sparring match. In the rare moment he was alone, Noah enjoyed it. His mind slowly melted away into what he was going to do once this was over. Returning to his friends, having a day off, sleep without a vigilante staring down at you.

It would be nice. He could see his friends again and help Overwatch become more and more accepted. Maybe even settle down afterwards and...his hand was on the phone Sombra gave him.

It returned to him. The deal, the reason why he was in Egypt, why he was in the hell. Sombra made things much too complex. Adding in her mother, odd jobs he may have to take, and going behind everyone's back for something he hadn't let go of for eighteen years.

'Is it worth it?' Some part of said it was obvious. She died. People do that and the best thing he can do is move on. Though the other wanted to know why Sombra even brought it up and how it related to the drugs found in America. And he was drawn to the mystery like a moth to a distant flame. It was long, unknown, and may come across something unsavory, but it must be worth it.

Her death shaped his life. Everything he was now came from her last breath and he wanted to know everything involving her. The images of his friends of Angela or Lena or even Burr suddenly darkened. They couldn't do this. They didn't need to. It was all his choice. Everything he did from now on was his choice if that includes or excludes the people he loves.

Noah rubbed his head. 'No, no. That's not healthy. Don't think you're an island. You're human.'

The ground next to him puffed up and he yelped. "Well, well, well what do we have here? You're not native here are you?" The voice was disoriented by a modulator. Noah looked around and found three Talon soldiers.

"Great." He said under his breath. He raised his arms in surrender as the soldiers surrounded him. "Um, I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"He's armed, he could be with Helix!" An average soldier said. Noah rolled his eyes and saw one of them approached him.

"Great. I want to test out these new gloves I got from his friends." The bulkiest one said.

"Don't be an idiot, that's just a shield. Let's just kill him." The agent watched the banter between the trio as it finally ceased. "Sorry mate, we don't show mercy to our enemies." They pulled out a pistol and aimed it right at Noah's head. The second he put his finger on the trigger, Noah sprung into action. He punched his would be executioner in the face and grabbed his arm. The soldier fired wildly and the group scattered.

Breaking his arm and taking his gun, he ran straight to the next soldier and pistol whip him in the face. He noticed one Talon soldier rubbing his gloves together and walking toward him. The one in front of him lifted his assault rifle, but Noah used his weight to force the soldier to point it to the ground before he pulled up as hard as he can disarming his opponent and knocking him out with the butt of the gun.

Noah aimed his gun right at the approaching soldier and pulled the trigger. Numerous shots flew forward to their target, however it didn't reach him. The Talon soldier lifted his hands and a shield projected forward. The bullets bounced off with getting so much as of a scratch on it.

Talon chuckled and dashed toward Noah. The agent flipped the rifle and swung it like a club only for it to meet the shield again. It broke and Noah was just holding the broken muzzle of his gun. "What the hell?" Tossing the piece aside, he threw a punch at the soldier only for him to meet that dreaded blue shield. And felt like he just punched a concrete wall.

He didn't get a chance to swear as the Talon soldier grabbed him by the throat and forced him against the wall. Oxygen was cut off and Noah felt darkness protruded in his sight. He heard laughing. It was filling his ears as it became duller and duller.

BANG! The soldier dropped like a fly. Noah fell onto his knees breathing heavy. Someone landed gracefully next to him. The figure looked at the dead soldier before looking at his gloves. It picked them up and placed it in their pocket. Noah barely noticed the figure as he was rubbing his neck. The flesh was now tender due to being grasped within the iron grip of a dead man.

"You're wounded." The disorientation of the voice was either from a modulator or his ear's were not working right. "Here this should numb the pain while nanites repair the tissue."

"Wha-AH!" Noah tightened his fists as a needle was jammed into his neck. "Those clean? I hate to catch something when you're trying to heal me." He joked.

"Of course. Though I suggest you'd get out of here while you can. It's dangerous."

"Are you with Helix?" He eyed the figure and could see the desert military garb being used. Also the straps of ammo and sniper rifle could tell that this was no ordinary sniper. "And can you take off the mask. I prefer to get a read on my rescuers. Gets me an idea on how screwed I am."

The figure chuckled and removed the mask. In the low light and the dark sky contrasting, it was a bit hard to make out. However Noah had his goggles to make it easier for him. "Fareeha?! Jesus I don't remember you having that many wrinkles. Nor do I remember you ever using a sniper rifle or wear that kind of garb. Or sound so old."

The expression on the woman's face read that of both amusement and slight annoyance. "I assume you know my daughter."

"Fareeha's your daughter?! Wait a second, then you're…" The old woman nodded. "Oh my God Ana Amari! I've been looking all over for you!"

"You have? Now why would a young man want with someone like me? In fact how did you even think about coming here to find me."

The professional tone and the imposing aura around Ana was getting to Noah. "Uh-I mean I didn't track you. I mean Jack and I did track you down, but I should just shut up now."

"Jack? You were with him? I thought he came here alone!" Ana said. "No, actually. I was with him for most our time here. Though I guess we did split up a couple of times to cover ground." He mumbled.

"Where is Jack?" Ana asked. Before Noah could answer another explosion went off near them and the wall of a house was crumbled. Voices were heard and seemed to get The two stood up immediately as Ana pulled the gloves out her pocket. "Here, take these!"

"The gloves?" Noah grabbed them, but didn't put them on. He looked at them for a second and remembered the soldier that almost killed him. The voices got closer and then more Talon soldiers arrived to see the two standing there. Panicking Noah put the gloves on as Ana pulled her rifle out.

When the gloves were on, the fabric tightened around his hand to fit perfectly. Blue energy sparked for a second before looking like normal black fingerless gloves. The squadron of soldiers took only one look at them and aimed their weapons. Ana took a surrendering position and strapped the gun to her back. "We have a visual! Ana Amari is in our sights. I repeat Ana Amari is in our sights. Send back up and the capture unit to our location. Orders for her companion?" Their sights were trained at them.

"Shit." Ana grumbled when they were surrounded. "Now what?" Noah wondered.

"Can't kill them all with a single shot. And there's no cover we can reach without getting shot to pieces. Activate the shield." Ana whispered.

"What?! Are you crazy?" He quietly yelled. The leader of the squadron looked at him and fired a warning shot. "If you want to live and fight another day then do it." Noah flexed his fingers and blue sparks appeared, but no shield. Ana's good eye looked at him pleadingly. He would dead if it didn't work. "Understood."

Noah shook his hands and was wondering what was going on. It had to work. It was working for that other guy and the Helix soldier he raided it from. "Kill the boy."

Ana reached for her sniper rifle, but it was too late. Noah flinched and raised his hands in front of him as a last desperate plea as the squadron's guns took proper aim at him. And then a something whistled past Noah's ear and into the squadron. It exploded and sent a good amount of Talon soldiers to go flying. The ones who didn't go flying saw a blue blitz before falling into the floor with plasma shots in their torsos or heads.

Ana chuckled at the remarkable speed they were taken out as Noah looked up more happy in his life. With her back turned to them the British aviator jack stood out along with the glowing core. Their rescuer turned around and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry and cheers luv, the calvaries here!"

0-0-0-0-0

Holy Shit. I managed to fill in so much in such a chapter I feel because it will take me a long time for me to the next one down. Anyways I'm so happy to get this one out also special shout to the Nameless Ghost. Noah gets a new addition to his aresenal, but what's this new item and why isn't it working? Anyways next chapter is going to be a breather chapter. I've given two chapters with action, drama, tears, and tired hands. My hands are so tired from writing.

Also shipping. This was an OC x Tracer story, but things have changed. I got Sombra, Angela, and Fareeha(I dunno I think I could pull it off. I think?). Anyone got any idea who Noah should end up with? And before I go I'm still up for a Q and A session. Ask me anything. It could be about the story, the OCs, heck predictions on what might happen. Just PM me and we can get a discussion rolling.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Ciao.


	13. Breathing In, Breathing Out

'Take A Break.' Seeing their savior, Noah could only one thing after having his ass saved once again by Tracer. All the time built up to when he was with 76 and the battles he fought. It all culminated into one action.

He fainted right on the spot. Ana and Tracer looked at him with surprise as Tracer blinked over next to him to make sure he was alright. Noah was, but his mind just shut down and retreated to simpler times

 **Training Buddies**

Striking hard strikes to the punching bag, Noah kept trying his best to make the bag feel pain. His training intensified the past few days and he wanted to see how it was paying off. Reeling back his fist one last time, Noah threw a hard hook feeling his knuckles almost break through the boxing gloves. Panting Noah rubbed his hands.

"How...was...that?" He asked. Fareeha peaked her head from behind the punching bag and shrugged. "I felt a little push. Does that count?" He groaned at the small smirk behind her stoic demeanor.

"Oh come on! I put my best into that!" He whined as he removed the tape from his hands. Fareeha came up and stopped him. "No, don't remove them just yet. I want you to hold the bag."

He rolled his eyes and remembered their agreement. Noah and Fareeha agreed to be training partners whenever it was possible or when Lena wasn't training with him. Currently Noah had no one to train with and Fareeha was willing to have a spotter.

Moving behind the punching bag, Noah braced himself loosely as Fareeha prepared herself. Exhausted and a little sad that his attacks weren't good enough, Noah prepared for Fareeha as the soldier took a moment to breath.

"HA!" The punch met the bag and with Noah holding on, he jerked up with it. His surprise was quickly washed away as Fareeha kept up her continuous strikes against the punching bag. Noah could barely hold the bag down with his body feeling the aftershocks with each punch. He swore his heart skipped a beat with one kick.

Fareeha kept at it and wore the bag down more and more. And if Noah saw it, he'd feel offended, but Fareeha ended her session with same move. That knocked Noah off his block as he hit the floor sliding.

"Ow." Fareeha chuckled embarrassedly and stood over Noah. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength."

"What the hell do they give you in the army? Felt like Reinhardt was punching slabs of meat...with his armor on!" She shook her head and made him sit up. "I've been doing this for most my life. I'm what you call an Overwatch baby. Born in base, raised in base, trained in base."

"Apologies for sounding jealous, but lucky."

Her gaze fell. "For the most part yes, I was lucky." She sat next to Noah and wiped some sweat off her brow. "But when you're surrounded by heroes and not other kids you tend to face some conflict."

"Conflict?"

"Isolated from kids since you move base to base. You would meet some children, but when your mother is greatest of them all, it's a bit hard to make friends. I was rather sheltered by the time I decided to fight in the army. I trained with experts in melee, hand to hand, survival, etc. And even after being discharged from the Egyptian Army I still kept to myself."

"So you weren't one for friends, huh? Well you got other people here now and that's nice right."

"Of course it is. Even if it's you it's nice." She gave a small smile and Noah liked the look on her face. Actually Noah found himself staring more than he should. He was a man of tastes and he didn't mind being near Fareeha at all. Something about a relaxed Fareeha put his mind at ease similar to Angela or Lena. Though maybe being close to her in workout clothes was a bonus. She looked back at him. "Are you going to shift it?"

"Shit! You can see that!" Noah blushed profusely. "Of course. Your leg has been in that position since you landed."

"Oh right. Yeah, my leg. That's what was sticking out." He shifted his leg correctly before getting up. He held his hand out and Fareeha took it. "Now come on, I want to see how you're at in sparring again."

"I'm gonna have to visit Angela afterwards."

"Then you can add bandages and painkillers to it because I'm not holding back." She got up and into a stance. Noah rolled his eyes and got up. Angela wasn't going to like the state he was coming in. The room shook.

 **Video Game Tennis**

"Winner ."

"Haha! You suck at these games!"

"Oh shut up! I'm just getting warmed up."

"Luv, you lost thirteen games. Hana's beating you with her eyes closed."

"Yeah even at the racing games." Lucio and Lena chimed in. Noah gritted his teeth. "How about shut up! I'm good at these things I swear. It's just a bit hard to win against a professional."

"At least you admit you know your superior." Hana said smugly. "I will smack you with this remote." Lucio, sensing the fire coming out of the two, sat up.

"Alright, alright. Why don't we chill and play a non-fighter game." He looked at the stack of games and pulled one out. "Here, we got tennis."

"We could just play actually tennis." Lena said. "No." Hana, Lucio, and Noah shut her down and she looked surprised by that. "How come? It's fun."

"For you. You won all the games."

"So?"

"You used your time manipulation for that! That's so cheating." Lena shook her head arrogantly. "Not cheating, playing to my strengths." Lucio ignored Lena and popped the game into the console. The game started up and Hana stretched her arms.

"Ready to lose, noob?" Noah scowled. "After you child." Hana's playful look went to that of a predator. The two chose their characters and waited for the game to load. Lena and Lucio had snacks on the side as they could tell this was going to be an interesting match.

The game loaded and their avatars got ready. Hana served first and struck the ball hard. Noah deflected it back and sent it back flying. She tried to swing back, but the ball passed her and it bounced twice.

"Point Noah." Noah smugly twirled his controller. "Get on my level." Hana served again and managed to get a fireball out the strike. It passed Noah's character and embedded itself in the wall. "Point ."

"Eat your words." Noah could've sworn his controller almost cracked under his grip. "This means war!"

"Bring it!"

Their spectators watched them continue the game and how it always ended with a deuce. And the way it kept moving it seemed the two were swinging swords instead of controllers. And it didn't help one was learning to use a sword from their cybernetic ninja. Lena looked at Lucio slowly as the game continued for some time. Noah and Hana sweating up a storm and still they were determined to one up the other.

Hana was holding onto her knees when it entered another tie. "Are you ready to give up?"

Noah shook his head and wiped the sweat of his face. "I'll throw in the towel when you do."

"You're gonna be waiting a long time." Hana said as she waited for him to serve. He got his serve ready and swung hard. Lena and Lucio were discussing something when Lena blinked over near the TV and Lucio pulling out a few towels and water bottles. The players didn't notice and continued their game. Noah swung hard one last time as Hana got here defense ready.

'This is it!'

'I'm gonna break this tie!' Hana readied herself before the TV and console flashed off. The two snapped back to reality and frustration ran through them.

"WHAT?!" They screamed. "I WAS GONNA WIN!"

Hana walked over to the TV, but Lena stopped her. "Alright luv, that's enough. Maybe we had enough of this sodding TV. How bout we go outside." Her nose wrinkled at the smell. "After you two take a bloody shower."

Noah and Hana took one glance at each other and just shrugged. "We'll call it a tie."

"Fine by me, but just to let you know. I was gonna win."

"Didn't look that to me."

"Are you kidding me? I had you on the ropes." Hana laughed at the claim. "We both know I was winning." The two jovially argued as Lucio followed them. Lena shook her head at the competitive spirit the two shared. She bent over and picked up the plugs she took out the wall. "Eh, maybe no TV today."

Lena dropped them and followed her friends out. The room shook harder.

 **I'd Like You to Meet Someone**

Lena and Noah were sitting down at her desk in front of her laptop. "What did you want to show me Lena? I swear to God if it's another panda video I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh hush. I just want to be someone special." She opened her videochat and clicked on the name: Emily. The two waited for a second and Noah waited very patiently. He moved away from the camera to get a drink, but kept his eye on the screen. Finally the screen made the connection and the image of a red head appeared on the screen.

"Lena!"

"Hiya Emily! How's my favorite girl doing?"

"So bored. I'm just working and paying the rent for the place. When're you gonna visit? I miss my lovely Tracer." Noah's eyebrow perked as Lena blushed at the flirty comment. "Sorry works got me training a new recruit. Here, he's right here! Noah show yourself."

He moved into the screen and was greeted warmly by Emily. "You must be the man Lena's been telling me all about."

"Really?" He felt a little proud that Lena talked about him. "Yeah all those time she saved from the time you met till now." Proudness dampened, but he still took it. "And I'm guessing your Lena's little girlfriend. Honestly I don't know which one's the more lucky one."

Lena punched him the shoulder. "Obviously I am."

"No, I am. I got a hero as my girlfriend." The two went back and forth on the issue. Noah chuckled and moved in. "How bout we agree you two are great for one another."

They nodded and the conversation went on. Noah didn't feel a stranger to Emily as the trio talked and talked about anything that came over them. It didn't take long for Noah and Emily to make a bond. Lena smiled at how the two got along together.

"And all I did was for that bloody scarf." The three laughed as Emily yawned. "I'm gonna hit the mattress soon. Hey Noah, can I talk to Lena alone now?"

"Gotcha. Nice meeting you Emily."

"You two. Come visit with Lena some day 'kay." Noah saluted in understandment and left the room. Lena waved by as she turned to Emily. The redhead was smiling at her, in fact smiling a little too much. "Wot?"

"I like him. God knows you do too." She said. Lena tilted her head in confusion. Emily shook her head in disbelief. "I know you Lena especially when it comes to people."

"Wot, come on Emily, you're the one for me. Besides I'm pretty sure he likes other people."

"Who?"

"Well I heard Fareeha trains with him when I'm around and he always hangs out with Angela...wait, what are you doing?! I'm with you!"

"I'm just saying, you talk about him pretty enthusiastically. Besides I'm not one saying no if you wanted to bring someone in."

"Are you insane?! How would that work?" Lena almost said too loudly. She looked out and saw Noah looking back at her in concern. Lena loved a lot of things: heroism, action, Overwatch, and Emily. And for some reason her heart fluttered just from that stare similar to Emily's. "I think it can work since love between machine and man.

"I-I mean, I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about it. But come on! It could just be a tiny crush!" It passes by every ones and awhile. An innocent thought with just a hug or a small kiss, but nothing serious.

"It's okay babe, I understand. He's very charming if a little dorky." Lena looked at Emily with a crossroads on her mind. "Emily, that's a little too much to think about, but hey don't forget I love you."

"I love you too babe. Now go out there and save the world. I'll have the apartment ready for a visit." The two shared their goodbyes and Lena cut the call off. She looked at the screen for a second and wondered what to do next.

Getting up, Lena wanted to look for Noah. Walking out the room, she heard voices down the hall. Curious, she followed the voices and found Noah with someone else. It was Fareeha. The captain just got off a mission and was looking for something to eat. Noah was holding some snacks and offered some.

She watched the exchange and noticed how Fareeha was smiling more than normal. "So I was a puddle. No part of my body wanted to move and if it did I felt myself burning."

"That is your fault for training with those two. You're fragile body couldn't handle what they do."

"Fragile? Excuse you, I'm highly durable. I just don't like lifting metal three times my bodyweight." Fareeha laughed at the claim and Lena felt something in her stir when looking at the two. "If you wish to train with heroes you better expect the pain."

"I'm pretty sure our sparring sessions have told me that plenty." He circled a certain area on his ribs. "I'm sure this bruise has a bruise on it."

"Don't be such a baby. I'm just giving you an extra push." Fareeha punched his arm and Noah bashfully rubbed it. Lena watched with a small sad smile. "So where does Noah Bastin have to be soon?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Lena to finish up her call with her girlfriend."

"I think you'll be waiting for some time. Those two wouldn't leave the call even if they ordered to. It's nice to see Lena have such a strong bond with her partner. Hopefully that's something we'll all have one day."

Lena looked at Fareeha with a small bit of pity now. Her eyes flashed longing and they were pointed at Noah, who was currently looking at her with the same concern. "Nah, I'm sure we all will."

He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug. "Besides we've got our friends here and alive with us. That should count for something." Fareeha pushed his hand away and turned from Noah. "Of course. Though…"

"Hiya!" Lena walked in. Noah's gaze turned to her's and brightened. "Oh Lena there you are. Man, you were right, she does take forever to hang up." Fareeha nodded in agreement and picked up her snacks.

"I'll leave you two alone." The captain then left the two and the hall was once again quiet. Noah watched Fareeha leave. "I can never get a read on her. Anyways Lena, how're you doing?"

"Oh fine. Just you know...ended my call with Emily. We should visit her sometime."

"We?"

"Yeah, why not? It'd be nice to show you my home and getting out of the base for vacation." Noah thought about. "Yeah that'd be great. Though I want to do one more mission before we go. Winston's evaluation and being Angela's unofficial assistant has left me grounded here."

Noah yawned and stretched for a brief moment. "Speaking of assisting, Angela needs me to come with her to check out some of the medical supplies to ensure they're in order."

"Oh, you're going out with Angela."

"Just to the hangar bay, but those delivery guys come really in the morning. Sorry Lena, the night has to be cut short."

"Oh duty calls. Even on our time off." Realizing how tired he was Noah turned to go to bed as Lena reached out and pulled him down. He blushed when he felt her lips touch his cheek. "Good night, Noah."

He meekly mumbled back the gesture before turning around to his room. Lena waited till he was out of the hallway and put her face in her hands, muffling her embarrassed screams. Emily would be laughing at her reactions. The room was starting to shake violently.

 **Target Practice**

The targets went down with a bang as McCree let out a puff a smoke. 6 for 6 headshots. He hasn't lost any skill and his audience knows that. He turned to the clapping of Genji and Noah. "Now that's how good I am. Genji, I believe it is your turn."

"Watch this." Noah has seen Genji act as his combat teacher, but he always saw hints of the more laid-back Genji. However now he was facing the more competitive Genji. The ninja stood at the helm ready as Noah pressed the button. New target dummies stood before him. Genji held his arm out and seemed to be looking at the targets intensely. "Noah have the targets moving. Normal speed."

He pressed a few more buttons and the dummies began moving. "McCree, I bet you that I will strike 6 of 6 for you to give me your hat. If I don't I'll tell you a secret of your choice."

"You want to bet. Fine by me. Noah keep track so Genji can spill his secret."

"Ok." Genji prepared himself before filling each hand with three shuriken each and throwing them perfectly. Six thunks were heard as Noah stopped the dummies. When they stopped, the shurikens were shown to be headshots. Right between their eyes.

"I guess I have the…" He grabbed McCree's hat and tilted it dramatically. "Deadeye."

"Yeah, yeah real funny, but can you do six heart shots with dummies going double speed." Genji gave a competitive nod. "Noah."

"Ok." The dummies restarted again and went doubly fast. The cowboy waited one second before drawing his revolver and fired from the hip six times. Noah stopped the dummies and saw each of them with shots in the chest cavity. "Do not assume I am intimidated by your skills with a gun McCree. A pebble can be just as effective as bullet under the right master. Noah."

"Gotcha." Really this was fun just to watch the two. These guys, Winston, and Lucio were his closest guy friends that were not in a comatose state. And the two went back and forth with each one trying to one up each and Noah just setting the dummies up. Actually it was interesting to see Genji give some sass to McCree during one his practices. And the cowboy returned in full.

"Flow like water, swift like the wind, sorry this poem is pinned."

"It's Hiiiiigh Noon somewhere since I can only sound cool only once a day." The back and forth was awesome to listen to. Finally Noah pulled up the last dummies and saw the two have one stare down. "Fire!"

McCree and Genji let loose on the dummies and their projectiles met in the air. Sparks flew as each bullet and the shuriken bounced off each other and embedded itself in the wall behind the dummies. The two looked surprised at this as Noah laughed at their expressions. "Good job guys! Now we know the enemy will be safe when you attack in sync."

Genji rubbed the back of his head as McCree lit another cigar. "That would be improbable on the battlefield." Noah walked out the training room as Genji turned to him to ask if he'll help clean up. Noah felt the room shake in huge tremors now.

 **Hello Nurse!**

"I really think you and Fareeha should calm down the training sessions. You're lucky she didn't break your arm."

"Ah come on. It was just a pin. Nothing serious." Noah waited for Angela to finish her examination of his injuries as he found an old book on the shelf. "Hey, what's that?" Angela looked up from her examination and followed where Noah pointed. She pulled the book out of its shelf and opened it.

Her eyes lit up at what she sees. "My God."

"What?" He sat up and looked over Angela's shoulder to see pictures of old Overwatch members in some costumes. "This was our collective Halloween album. It's filled with pictures from the past."

She sat down next to Noah and flipped through some of the pages. Every few pictures Angela would tell her side of the story on the events that happened there. Like one time their leader Jack Morrison dressed up as an old school Daredevil or when Gabriel Reyes dressed as a pumpkin man. Others were stories of events like Lena's first Halloween party with Overwatch.

Angela recalled that during the party, Lena was of legal drinking age and she remembered helping the pilot sit upright after several glasses of Reinhardt's finest schnapps.

"And she said "I'll be fine Ziegler Doc. I barely feel anythan. Least of all drunk." All while trying not to reach for another glass." Noah and Angela were holding each other up as the laughter grew between the two. "I must say for a first time Lena was pretty wasted. It's gives way to many fun memories."

"Oh I'm sure. Though…" He stopped as he saw Angela flip to another photo. It was her, in a witch costume. He whistled at that one and Angela blushed at that. "So was sexy witch always an option or…"

"That wasn't really a choice!" She sweated at an explanation. "I just had my friend Ana give me the idea. It was harmless."

"Hm, true, true. Did you make any witch jokes?" Angela looked at him confused. "You know, "I cast a spell on you!", "Now's time for a witch's brew!", you know that."

"I did make a joke about my resurrection line."

"Really?" Angela got up and picked up a broom. She decided to have a little fun. Spinning the broom dramatically, she hit the floor and said, "My servants never die!" Something in her called for a dramatic pose. Noah clapped at her effort and tried imagining Mercy the Witch saying that on the battlefield.

The battlefield.

Battlefield.

Battle. Something in Noah's head shook him as Angela was laughing along with him. He clutched his head as the room faded to dark and Angela's laughter now becoming a distant echo. Someone was shaking him, someone was yelling his name, someone...stabbed him with a needle.

 **Present Day**

He opened his eyes and found himself on the sandy floor of a district.

"Promise not to pass out anymore. I've used two medical syringes on you, I only have the one." The orange flames everywhere. He looked up and saw the worried eyes of Ana and the red teary eyes of Tracer. "Lena?"

Tracer hugged him tightly and Noah didn't register the hug before slowly accepting it. He could hear Tracer bubbling about something. He pulled her off and smile at her. "Don't worry pal, I'm right here! I'm still alive."

"You goddamn better be." Ana stepped up and took their attention. "As lovely as the reunion is, we're under attack at the moment. We need to regroup with the other Overwatch agents now. Tracer, can you lead us to them?"

"Sure, Lucio is heading over to Mercy at the moment. He found some wounded civilians. We can head over to Mercy and regroup with everyone else there."

"No, you two will."

"What?" Noah turned to the older woman as she reloaded her sniper rifle. "I need to find your partner. Jack was the name he told you, right?"

Noah nodded. "I will go retrieve Jack and meet with you at Mercy's location. Do you have his location?" He held up a finger and placed one on his comms unit. "76. Come in 76."

Static. That's all what followed for a second. Then gunshots could be heard on the other side along with 76's panting, "76?!"

"Kid, I'm pinned down at the market place. Reaper is here and he's hunting me before the agents. I need back up. Can you reach me?" Noah mouth "Market Place" and Ana read Noah's lips. She placed her mask on and ran as fast as she could to the market leaving Tracer and Noah by themselves.

"Backup's coming. Just hold on."

"Hurry. Reaper's going to hunt down all your friends if you don't get here."

"Help is on the way. Trust me!" He hung up and turned to Lena who had a pistol in her hands. "Ready for a reunion?"

He grabbed the gun and checked its ammo. Cocking the gun with a round in the chamber, Noah turned toward the raging inferno before them. "Hell yeah." The two agents ran into the heart of conflict ready for anything that comes their way.

0-0-0-0-0

Well there's the breather chapter. I decided on shipping I'll go with whatever flows naturally. And I'll take some time writing the battles since these are the bigger ones I'm writing. Until then I'll wait for reviews and predictions on what might happen next. Feel free to leave what you feel might happen. Till then Ciao


	14. The Battle of Egypt Part 2

The two jogged around the destroyed district passing bodies of civilians, local authorities, Talon soldiers, and Helix Security Forces. Tracer was understandably quiet for the most part, but Noah expected anything at the moment.

"So, where were you?" There it was. He turned to see Tracer staring at his soul. "You're clearly well enough to fight yet you didn't contact us...why?" He let the events of the pass week or so flow through him.

He could tell her how he was so close to dying in the middle of nowhere, but luckily found refuge in a fruit truck to Dorado, how he met 76 and Sombra, how he spent the past few days looking for Ana Amari about her target that may help him find closure from the past.

Yet on why, it just seemed to slip his mind. Contacting Overwatch was one of the first things he wanted to do, but everything spiralled out of control once his communicator was stolen. "I…I wanted to, but...things didn't go according to plan."

"What happened? McCree showed us the footage, we saw you die."

"Did you try looking for a body?"

"Couldn't. Deadlock would've had the land on lock down and we couldn't search."

"That's fine. I almost died, but seems I get to live a little bit longer. Did ya miss me?" He tried lightening the mood, but Tracer didn't give him the reaction he expected. She hugged him hard. Actually it was surprising to feel her strength wrap around him. He winced at how she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "What the bloody hell do you think?! One of best friends was pronounced dead!"

He felt horrible. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"And I wasn't the only one! Winston, Genji, Angela, Burr…!" She felt Noah's grip tighten before letting her go and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Burr? Wha-Burr's awake?! He's awake!"

Tracer nodded and Noah felt his breath go faster. He was awake. His closest friend was awake and he was gone when it happened. How did his so-called "death" affect him? "Holy shit, Holy Shit, HOLY SHIT! Are you serious?! How-When!"

"Almost a week ago. Angela was doing her daily rounds and then she saw him wake up. He's been working non-stop since he woke up." Noah rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "We gotta go. I gotta see him!"

Tracer watched his pace pick up as they reached an alleyway broken down and turned into a dead end. Noah looked around and found a fire escape next to it. He went underneath the ladder and cupped his hands. "Lena, we can reach the ladder. I'll give you a boost."

She walked over and stepped on to his hands. Noah grunted and boosted Lena up to reach the ladder. She kicked it down and Noah climbed up after her. "So how was everyone else? Did they miss me?"

Tracer took a moment to think and nodded. "We all missed you especially Angela. The doctor's been working herself to exhaustion. She only gets rest from when she returns from missions."

"Well the Doc can take a break. I'm still very much alive." Tracer smiled at the boast and felt her subdued attitude began to shift. "Alright Very Much Alive, let's get to Mercy." The two shared a laugh before hearing voices in the building.

They were gruff and angry. Tracer blinked up and Noah took cover behind the walls. They were Talon soldiers and from the looks of it, they were frustrated. "That time traveling bitch slaughtered our men. I swear when I see her, I'm gonna make her pay."

Noah looked up to Tracer and signalled her to wait patiently. "Oh shut it. She's not our concern. She's Reaper's along with everyone else. Though I hate to see them die without so much as a taste of what we got."

The two agents saw there were two men. Turning on his goggles for heat signatures, Noah found one more, but they were in the other room. He glanced at Tracer and silently signalled her to aim for one guy.

She tried her best to silently move, but one of the wooden boards creaked under her foot. The Talon soldiers looked up in surprise before taking an alerted status. They zeroed in on Tracer's position and the blue glow from her accelerator gave away her position.

"It's that bitch!" Tracer pulled out her pulse guns and was about to turn on them, but Noah sprung to action first. Appeared from behind one guy, he pistol whipped him across the face and shot the other in the chest. The first one stumbled to get up and Noah gave a high kick across his face. The second clutched his chest and charged forward, Noah simply dodged and let the guy run straight through a window and into his death.

Tracer whistled at his work and joined up with Noah. He looked at her and wiped his shoulders of any dirt. "Were you impressed? On how I took those guys down?"

"Very nice work, I can feel myself falling for you already." She snarked. Noah shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door. However when he grabbed the door handle, a giant hand busted through the door and grabbed Noah. It pulled Noah in and the agent found himself being lifted off the ground by a massive and armored Talon soldier.

The soldier threw Noah across the hallway and he went rolling on the floor. "You're dead!"

"I was and frankly not my prefered lifestyle." Noah groaned as he got up. The Talon soldier cracked his knuckled and reached for his shotgun. However Tracer appeared and gave the soldier a hard kick behind his knee. He buckled under the strike as she ran up his back, grabbed his head and slammed it hard into the ground. She blinked back next to Noah as the agent pulled his gun out.

The two got their guns ready when the soldier got up with a busted face mask. Running toward the man Tracer was the first to unload plasma into his armor, weakening him. Noah ran forward and punched the man in his exposed face which broke his nose. Not wasting any time, Noah pulled the shotgun off his back and hit him in the back with it. The Talon soldier screamed in pain and frustration, but the two double teamed him and shot him in the chinks of his armor.

The body shook from Tracer's hits before he went flying forward from Noah's shotgun blast. He laid defeated on the ground as Tracer and Noah looked at each other. Broad smiles was on their faces as the two gave each other a fist bump.

"Damn, I missed working with you."

"Same. Seems you learned some new tricks since the last time we were on a mission together." Noah looked over the body and patted him down. He took the leftover shotgun ammo and a radio. The radio buzzed for a second before a voice came on.

 _"All available units. To all available units, Burr has been spotted taking on a unit near the roads. Your orders are to either capture or kill. I repeat capture or kill Burr."_ The two glanced out the window and saw the roads suddenly lighting up with some vehicles blowing up.

"What do you bet that's Burr?"

Tracer went on her communicator and called up Burr. His voice came up, but he sounded alarm. _"Tracer?! Oh thank God, I need some backup! I'm on a Talon convoy running through the city. I'm trying to stop them from reaching Angela and the others. Follow the explosions."_

"Don't worry help's on the way." She grabbed Noah's hand and the two went dashing up the stairs and onto the rooftop. Noah found himself on the roof and cracked his neck. Tracer went to the roof's edge and scanned the city. "Follow the explosions, how the bloody hell are we supposed to do that? The entire district's on fire."

An explosion caught their attention and the two realized it wasn't in their district. It was outside the district and Tracer stared at the distant explosion. "That explains it."

"We're going to need air support." Noah said. She pulled her communicator out and pulled up Pharah. "I got just the woman."

"You're going to airdrop yourself in there? That's crazy!"

"Perfect." Noah sighed and pulled his grappling hook out. He had his own mode of transportation. "I'll meet up with you then."

He turned, but Tracer stopped him. "Wait!" Tracer knew she couldn't stop him, but seeing him leave again was almost unbearable to think about. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Noah took it and felt Tracer's strength begin to strangle his arm. "Don't go dying on us again. You better come back alive this time. For all of us."

Noah turned and hugged her. "I plan to." They both let go as Noah aimed his grappling gun and let it pull him to his destination. Tracer glanced at her communicator and Pharah. She heard more voices from down below and found that several more Talon soldiers were locking on her position. "Shit, Pharah come in!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Enemies inbound! Take cover!" Pharah shouted to other Helix security guards. They heeded her words and took cover as barrages of bullets came in. She aimed her rocket launcher and fired several in return. "Return fire!"

Commanding these men were easy as many respected Fareeha for her many contributions on the battlefield. These men were fighting with Talon soldiers when she appeared and saved their hides. In return they offered their assistance and Fareeha gladly accepted it. The battle was heating up with both sides not willing to give in to the other. Talon's numerous soldiers against Helix's skill was the ultimate test to both strategy and stamina. And right now the battlefield refused to shift.

 _"Pharah come in!"_ Her communicator came on and it was Tracer. "Tracer? What's going on?"

 _"Not good! I need some air assistance! I'm getting surrounded by Talon soldiers. I need help fast!"_ Before she could her more, shotgun blasts were heard and the sound breaking wood. In the middle of the battlefield, Soldier 76 appeared on the ground bleeding.

Pharah couldn't believe it, 76 here? Why was he here of all places? The answer came from a sinister chuckle. The two sides stopped their firing as the black smoke that looks like it came from the fire took the form of Reaper. Talon soldiers grinned at his appearance and they slowly advanced across the field.

"Hahaha, well it seems it finally ends the proper way. Goodbye Soldier." Pharah watched Reaper lift his gun and aim it right at his head. Not wanting to see another death come from her lack of action, Pharah aimed her launcher right at 76.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Reaper was on his knees with both shotguns with a hole through them and one through his chest. The phantom of Egypt appeared with her sniper rifle aimed right Reaper. She took one last aim and shot at 76. He was hit with a needle and the wounds he gained slowly repaired themselves. Reaper turned back to smoke and drifted away. Pharah could've sworn he mumbled something. The Talon soldiers watching were astonished to see that happen, but not before the phantom turned her gun on them and fired more rounds. A few soldiers went down before returning fire. Pharah broke from her trance and ordered the Helix guards.

"Return fire!" 76 was already up and out of the way when the firefight started again. The phantom dodged the bullets and jumped down to Pharah's side. Some of the men there flinched when it landed and Pharah was the first to stand before them. "Who are you?"

"An ally. I want to push Talon back as well." 76 also came in and the men over there yelped in surprise. "Pharah."

"76. Last time we met I had you pinned." The phantom looked between 76 and Pharah and shook her head. "We do not have time for you to have a tense reunion. Pharah, do you have somewhere to be?"

"Well-" She was cut off by the sound of missiles bombarding a hotel. The phantom lifted her rifle and looked toward the building. She cursed in Arabic and turned to Pharah. "A girl was on that roof. She managed to survive by blinking away, but she is pinned down."

"Lena." Pharah said in a hushed voice. She wanted to fly over there, but she turned around. "These men…"

"We'll take care of them. 76 and I will lead these men to safety with Dr. Ziegler near the exit of the district. Save your friend." Pharah looked at the ghost and felt a familiar commanding presence. One she had not felt for years. Pushing that aside, the ghost stepped forward and held her hand out.

"Nahn naqif maeaan." Pharah grasped the ghost's arm and replied, "Sawiana." 76 didn't say a word as Pharah told the men who they take orders from. Most reluctantly nodded, but understood. With that she took to the sky leaving behind the men, 76, and the proud yet sad face of her mother watching her disappear into the night sky. It was almost a quiet moment before a grenade went off and several Helix guards died in the explosion.

Everyone sprung to action as 76 and Ana took their own positions.

"It's been awhile since we've taken command. You ready?"

"I just hope being dead this long hasn't made your aim go bad." 76 turned to the soldiers and called them out. "Alright maggots if you want to get out of here alive, you'll follow our orders to the letter! Is that understood?"

They gave a reassuring sound of approval when Jack smiled under his mask. Ana at his side, his friends scattered around the field, and soldiers more suitable for a desk job surrounded him, what a nice day to live again. Ana gave the order of return fire and push forward. 76 helped aid the troops to survive another battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tracer dodged another missile as Talon started to close in on her. Her chronal accelerator began to overheat with each blink. Tracer returned every bullet with a shot of her own and was doing her best to be nimble in the situation. The rooftop she was on was slowly giving away to the amount of bullets and grenades destroying the building.

"Don't let up! That bitch has to come down sooner or later!"

"Not today ya pricks!" She shouted back before pulling out her pulse bomb. Flinging it like a frisbee, the bomb attached to the ground and hit the group hard. Tracer dived down and landed on one man as she shot another. More Talon soldiers came to the battle and began to surround Tracer. The Overwatch agent began fighting with everything she's got with both her combat skills and gunplay. Rolling around, ducking underneath strikes, and countering each one with one shot was Tracer's way of keeping the combo flowing. But she was getting tired with each strike losing more and more of her strength. Talon soldiers were now getting up more and became more resilient to her strikes. Her guns couldn't reload fast enough as Tracer was grabbed from behind.

Put in a full Nelson, Tracer struggled to fight back as she clearly felt the fist of a Talon soldier make solid contact with her gut. Spit flew out as the soldier continued to pummel Tracer with her body slowly giving away to the pain. Her chronal accelerator hummed in its recharge and she knew what to do next. The next strike went for her face, but it phased right through as the pilot became a blue blur, reversing the effects of the beating and replenishing her strength. After Recalling herself back to the present she found herself behind the captor with a loaded gun.

She fired behind his head as his buddies were shocked to find Tracer there with no visible scratches from the beating before. They pulled out their rifles and aimed right at Tracer, but before they could pull the trigger several rockets could be heard being fired. Tracer knew what was coming and dived off the side of the building as the Talon soldiers looked at the direction of the sound and found missiles flying right toward them. The explosion wiped them out as Tracer gracefully fell through the sky until she landed on the back Pharah.

"Nice save!" She complimented. "Of course. Now where do you need to go?"

"We need to go to the next district. Burr intercepted a Talon convoy and is in need of assistance. And we're going to give him some."

"Alright then let's go!" Pharah put more power into the boosters as the two flew higher into the sky and followed the path of destruction in the next district heading straight for Mercy and her teammates.

Meanwhile with Mercy, multiple Overwatch agents have regrouped to her position. The camp was lost and able bodied Helix guards helped Overwatch gather their wounded to Mercy. The battle ground was giving the doctor flashbacks as the fighting continued. Genji and McCree were working together on defending their points as Reinhardt, Zarya, Hana, Lucio, Winston, and Torbjorn were helping protect the medical sight as best they could. Zarya kept providing shields, Lucio helped provide immediate aid, , Reinhardt, And Torbjorn kept most forces back, and Mercy was doing her best to multitask combat and healing.

The battle was moving toward them and even they couldn't handle all of the incoming forces. Mercy almost screamed in frustration as another patient died under her care. Grabbing her sidearm, Mercy provided some extra cover for Lucio by hitting a few soldiers.

"Mercy, we can't hold things here forever!" Lucio shouted over the radio.

"I know, but we cannot retreat anywhere else! We'll just bring the fighting to the next district and it will be even more chaos if we fallback!"

FReinhardt smashed through more Talon soldiers before lifting up his shield to stop a rocket. "Do not give up my friends! We will not lose this battle!"

Winston was in rage mode as he tore through more of the enemy yet it seemed Talon sent the equivalent of a small army after them. They were after Helix, but this was a tsunami of enemies. Things were not looking well.

"I have fought worse!"

"Nerf this!"

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" A green dragon flew across the battlefield and into the sky as Genji fell onto his knees in exhaustion. McCree pulled Genji up and aimed right at Talon. Six for six headshots as the two retreated further back. Mercy was now on the battlefield herself providing health and boosts. She glided across the battlefield to provide support, but even she began to feel overwhelmed. Her only thoughts were their missing members, Tracer, Pharah, or Burr. She hoped they were not killed in battle, but her hopes never correlated with reality. Mercy wiped the grime and sweat off her forehead as she glided near Reinhardt to provide help.

0-0-0-0-0

Burr was not doing his best today. Currently he was on a convoy of Talon soldiers with him hanging off the side of a truck and bullets barely missing him. He pulled his pistol out and returned fire, but didn't hit anyone. Recon turned into battle when he found Talon soldiers driving into one the entrances to the burning district. And like an idiot he called back up when he was in the middle of the fight.

One brought out a grenade launcher and began firing wildly. "Are you kidding me, asshole? I'm hanging off your truck! I got enough problems as it is!" He finally climbed up the side and pulled his rifle out. With a few quick shots, he took the grenade guy out. When he did, the guy pressed the trigger one last time before he died. The grenade shot out and hit an old billboard which fell and crushed several of the cars ahead of him. "Holy shit! Did I do that?"

"Stop him!"

"Bring him to Reaper!" Several others joined in the chatter. Burr was really wondering where his backup was. From what he's heard most were gathered at one of the entrances. Hoping he wasn't alone Burr kept his position as the men began to close in on his position.

He felt exhaustion begin to set in when he heard something, "Bombs away!" A pulse bomb fell from the sky and blew up one of the trucks. Burr covered his eyes by the bright flash of light. Two pairs of feet landed next to him. It was Tracer and Pharah. They pulled him up as Pharah pulled her rocket launcher out and got ready.

"Howya doin' luv?"

"Running and gunning by myself. You? You seemed a bit exhausted yourself."

"Wait, he has hasn't arrived yet." Tracer said. Pharah and Burr looked at her confused when she was pondering on what was going on. "He? Tracer, who're you talking about? I called you."

"Oh shit, he didn't get himself killed again, did he! I swear that man is…"

"Tracer, who're you talking about?" Burr asked as Pharah looked out for more enemies. The trio stood still for a second as Tracer saw something in the distance. A Talon truck was approaching and Burr stiffened at seeing that. However something unusual happened.

By unusual, that means a Talon truck driving right past them and right into their side. Other Talon soldiers stopped focusing on the other Overwatch agents and began to fire at the rogue truck. The driver grunted at the effort and simply rammed the truck into the next vehicle. The opposition flipped up and about before crashing into an empty building.

"What the hell?" Pharah said stunned at the turn of events. The rogue truck came under fire again and slowly the engine began to cave underneath all the damage it was taking. The door opened and out came Noah with his grappling gun out. Tracer whooped at the sight of him as Pharah and Burr's jaws dropped to the ground. Letting go of the wheel, Noah jumped from the burning truck and fired his grappling hook at another convoy truck. The hook stuck and soon Noah found himself being dragged across the floor.

Pharah sprung into action as she went up to save him as Burr looked at Tracer in complete shock and awe. "I thought he died."

"Heroes never die." Was all she said. Burr chuckled at the line as he felt relief and joy wash over him. His best friend was still alive and well. And he wasn't going to lose him again. Burr hopped into the driver's seat and turned off the self driving feature. Switching to manual, Burr sped the vehicle faster.

Noah did his best to hold on when he heard jets behind him. Pharah was flying next to him, holding her hand out. "Fareeha!"

"Grab on!" He complied and the soldier lifted the agent into the air. He hung on to her as they flew above their enemies. "Hi, how're you doing?"

"You've got some explaining to do once we get back home!" Their conversation whistled through the air, but they soon turned their attention to their enemies. "Later, we need to save Mercy and the others!"

Pharah looked at his direction and saw a green dragon rise from the sky. She cursed in her own language as she contacted Burr and Tracer. "The others are being overwhelmed! We need to provide immediate backup."

"No, not yet! The convoy is still bringing in more troops for Talon! Eliminate those next two trucks and we'll get going!" The two scanned their options as Noah held on tightly to Pharah. The trucks were closing in and soon would be over Mercy and the others. They could destroy both if Pharah unleashed her ultimate attack, but the civilian population would fall under that attack.

Noah got an idea and decided to put to action. "Pharah! Drop me over the first truck!" She almost objected to it, but what options were there. She nodded and grabbed his arms. Flying as close as she can, Pharah tossed Noah into the air and down he fell toward the trucks. The one he aimed for was the first one and his hands were ready for the catch. The agent grabbed onto the first convoy truck and stuck on. Oddly enough the friction between the metal and his gloves sparked. The troops there saw Noah fall and grab their vehicle. They responded quickly and grabbed their weapons, but Noah had a different option. The second truck drove next to them and when it was close Noah pushed himself off and grabbed onto the vehicle next to him.

Not wasting a moment, he took out his pistol he stored and aimed at the driver. A clean headshot and the truck went out of control. It went off the roads and crashed into the district wall. "Haha! Take that you bastards!" Noah shouted before realizing he just jumped onto another enemy truck. The soldiers pulled Noah up and he cursed his bad luck.

Pulled on board, Noah felt fists and feet make contact with his body as the beatdown happened. "You're going to pay for what you did to our men!" One grabbed Noah by the arm and slowly bend it in the wrong direction. Noah groaned loudly as he could feel his arm nearly snap under the Talon soldier's strength.

Before it could get any worse, the truck was rear ended. Noah and the soldiers fell back and he was free from their grip. He looked to the back to see Burr and Tracer in the seats of the of the truck behind him. They waved for him to come on and he did. Getting up and pushing through the soldiers, Noah reached the end and jumped across. He landed on the hood of the car and almost slid off before catching his grip on window. Tracer put her head out and laughed.

"How you doin?"

"Oh you know...hanging in there."

"Haha, that's funny." Burr said as he hit the the brakes. Pharah zeroed in on the final truck and aimed her rocket launcher right at them. It disappeared in a flash of flame and smoke and reappeared an empty husk. The truck slowed down to a stop near where Pharah landed. Noah let go and touched solid ground.

"Ah, my fingers hurt like a bitch." Burr turned to Noah and looked at him. "You stupid bastard."

The two shared a jovial chuckle between one another as the two gripped each other in manly handshake. "It's good to see you again Noah."

"Likewise." Pharah and Tracer looked at each other before hearing a buzz on their communicators.

 _"Tracer! Pharah! Burr! Come in! We need your assistance! We're being slowly overwhelmed. We cannot hold our position much longer!"_ It was Winston and from the sound of it things were looking dire. The four glanced at one another as Burr and Noah ran back to the truck while Tracer climbed on Pharah's back. The four took off to provide back up while not realizing help was already on the way.

McCree and Genji were doing their best with what their still healing injuries allowed them. Genji kept deflecting numerous bullets as McCree returned them in full. Winston, Hana, and Reinhardt were providing as much cover as they can, but they can't keep up. Torbjorn kept building his turret as Mercy kept flying into the fray. Her armor was slowly giving way to the damage it's taken as black burnt marks, grazes, and embedded bullets decorated the suit.

She kept supporting, but soon she was extremely exhausted. The rounds in her sidearm was now one clip from depletion and her staff has overheated due to extensive use. One Talon soldier charged and tried to beat her physically, but the doctor used her staff to counter the blow and hit the enemy in the temple. He fell easily. Using her staff as support, Mercy felt herself fall onto her knees as the numbers began to push in on them.

The couldn't hold on forever and it was obvious. Lucio used his best techniques to defend everyone, but his equipment began to fall under such strain. Mercy slowly stood up before hearing someone.

"Grenades!" Everyone panicked by the unknown voice, but were surprised to see all were thrown towards Talon. Their army yelped before the explosions. Mercy and the others looking in the direction from where it came only to see Soldier 76 and the Phantom standing over them with Helix security troops.

"Lay suppressing fire! If it moves keep shooting, if it stops moving, move on to the next target!" Overwatch didn't bother asking questions because they heard a truck come honking by before seeing Tracer appear.

She looked at everyone and yelled, "Fall back! Justice is raining from the sky!" The Overwatch crew knew that code. Pharah was unleashing her ultimate attack. The former Helix captain opened up and fired a massive amount of missiles from her suit. Everyone took cover as the dust rose from the ground and covered the air.

Mercy covered her eyes as everyone else did. The sounds died down and visibility was scarce. Looking up from her arms, Mercy heard the sounds of confused shouting and noise, but she noticed two figures walking toward her. She raised her sidearm up and the figures raised their arms up in surrender.

"Who're you?"

The two took careful steps before revealing themselves to Burr and Noah. Shocked did not describe what she was feeling at the moment. "N-Noah." Burr glanced at him and bumped his shoulder.

Noah stepped forward and nodded. "Hey Doc. How's it going?" Mercy was absolutely floored with countless emotions as she stepped up to reach for her friend. He grabbed her hand and she could feel that he was solid. Actually solid. He was there, alive, standing in front of her.

"You…" Noah knew he was missed though he didn't expect so many hugs from the battlefield. "Hey, hey, hey careful. I'm a bit sore from getting here you know."

She pulled herself off him and stared at him appalled. "Is this really the time to give your relaxed tone?!" Noah sheepishly smiled, but could see the pain in her eyes. It was clear for any to see. He was guessing when he supposedly died things didn't go so well with Angela.

"Angela…"

She hugged him again and felt tears streaming from all the pent up emotion. "You promised you stay safe." Burr watched the two and heard the same tone Lena used when they were saddened by his friend's "death". He turned around to look for anyone else and allowed Noah to care for Mercy. They would talk when things were over.

"I'm still here, Doc. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about." Noah felt guilty before, but now it was on high. He never seen Mercy so helpless to her emotions. The lives lost today, the fear of losing to Talon, and his return must've pushed her over the edge.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't mean to scare you." She brought a hand up and touched his face. He leaned into her palm, sighing at how gentle it was despite her current state. "You made me think I lost a friend. Someone I cared too much for."

"I'm sorry, Doc." He repeated. There was an excuse, but he didn't want to use it. Angela was one of his first friends in Overwatch and besides Lena and Burr, the closest one to his heart. Mercy lifted her head to berate him for being so reckless and hurtful, she stopped when he noticed how close they were.

He was holding her close and with the flood of emotions going on, Mercy had no inhibitions stopping her. Her lips were brushing against his when Tracer appeared. "Mercy!"

The doctor snapped back to reality and backed away from Noah fast. "Tracer, are you alright?" She left a baffled Noah behind and Burr leaned in.

"I don't know what's more surprising: that attempted kiss or that escape attempt."

"Shut up." Noah said tiredly. Honestly he wanted to sleep in his warm bed back at the base, but these days never seemed to end. As the smoke cleared the members of Overwatch came out together. They slowly gathered together with Pharah landing in the middle of all of them. She looked at Noah and waved him over.

Burr and Noah walked together with Burr sighing in content to be near his best bud again. And Noah was just ready to see everyone again. 76 and Ana walked into with their squad sitting down and relaxing in the quiet moment. Noah smiled and waved at the two and they returned the gesture.

Tracer blinked next to them and stretched. "Looks like things are calming down. Pharah did a good job."

"Yeah she did." Burr nodded. Noah smiled admirably at the captain. He was glad that woman was his friend not his enemy. Though once he comes clean, she'll problem push their sparring sessions to new heights. The trio finally met with the rest and the reactions to know were expected.

Disbelief, happiness, and people wondering where the hell he was during the entire thing. Genji and McCree stepped up to Noah first and the cowboy tipped his hat at Noah. Genji walked up and held his hand out. "It is an enormous relief to see you alive. Especially after…"

"Doesn't matter Genji. I'm just glad to be back with the people I love." 76 walked up and the other agents stiffened, but relaxed when 76 patted Noah's shoulders. "Good to see alive son."

He was too tired to refute 76 and nodded. Ana stood there looking at Pharah and wondered what to do next. Burr turned to Winston who was wiping his glasses clean from all the grime. "Winston, how're handling this?"

"How do you think?" They watched Mercy walk toward Tracer and Noah with her staff primed and ready. "It's wonderful for our friends to return. Especially now."

Burr nodded at that and pulled out his communicator. "I'll call in the ship and then we'll…" He stopped. 76 and Ana's old senses prickled along with Burr's when the very shadows seemed to be moving. Burr knew who it was, "EVERYONE! RUN!"

The agents perked up at the warning and suddenly saw the shadow in the middle of the group begin to rise. The tired agents began to run as Reaper appeared once again with his shotguns out.

 ** _"DIE, DIE, DIE!"_**

Everyone got hit with by the shells. Tanks like Hana, Winston, or Reinhardt went down incapacitated. Everyone else got hit badly with gunshot wounds hitting their sides and grazing their limbs badly. Luckily Lucio and Zarya provided shields to minimize the damage, but the damage was still there. Reaper continued to twirl around firing wildly when Burr took cover and Tracer blinked away.

Mercy was left undefended when Reaper slowed down and looked at Mercy directly. "This one's for you doc." He fired the rest right at Mercy. The Swiss doctor could only watch as her death approached her. That was until Noah yelled out and jumped in front of her. His gloves began sparking blue again and it lit up when the bullets made contact. The two shut their eyes tightly as the light of the sparks grew.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I am done with this chapter. Do you have any idea how hard it was for this chapter? No you don't but hey it's out so yay. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed what's going on and I'd like to hear what you think may happen next. Who knows you might be right? Ciao!


	15. An Aftermath

Reaper stared at the blue light before its bright form slowly leveled down. He growled in frustration to see the doctor and the pest still alive, however it was overshadowed by the curiosity in which the pest saved her. A blue holo-shield was being emitted from his gloves. It was circular with cyan blue circled with white light. Noah was breathing had on the ground with Mercy in his arms.

"You're making this harder for yourself." He fired another shell and the shock blew back his arm. He stumbled up and held the shield forward. "Try again you undead son of a bitch."

Reaper pulled a second shotgun and laughed, "Gladly." Noah strafed away from Angela as Reaper began firing right at Noah. The medic tried standing up, but one of the shells hit her leg and her suit was working on healing herself.

The bullets bounced off the shield and Reaper grew more frustrated with the lack of effectiveness he was having. He ran forward and kept feeling the force of the gunshots rock his hand. He pushed the shield with his left hand, the projection moved to behind his wrist. He charged forward and shield bashed Reaper. It sent the wraith into disorientation and opened him up for attack.

Noah struck the wraith hard in the face with his free hand and regretted it when the gloves barely protected his fists against the mask. Reaper smiled wickedly underneath his mask and slammed Noah in the back with his gun.

The agent fell to the ground in pain. Reaper kicked him over which sent him skidding several feet away from anyone else. Death walked over and stepped on Noah's chest, looking right down at him. "I remember you. You were that informant Burr was with months ago. How did you end up here?"

"Unforeseen circumstances." Noah answered sarcastically.

"Funny." Reaper leaned down and pulled out his shotgun. "What's the matter? Afraid you'll miss?"

"No. I just want to savor the moment. The doctor and pilot seem very fond of you along with our common friend, Burr." Noah saw where this was going and could do nothing as the shotgun was pointed right at his head. "They'll mourn over a headless corpse."

BANG! Reaper almost roared in frustration about another interrupted kill. Noah looked at where Reaper was glaring at and saw Burr standing with his rifle pointed right at Reaper. "Hey! You and I got a score to settle."

"That we do." And a sense of history could be felt between the two. "Leave him alone and we'll finish this."

"You're not who I need to kill, but I won't lie. It'll be satisfying putting you down." Reaper growled. "Then come on!"

"Burr don't! He'll kill you!" Reaper looked down and kicked Noah across the face. His vision disoriented by the strike. "Shut it boy." Burr turned his back and flashed an apologetic face before running into one of the administration buildings.

"Burr. Burr!" He tried getting up, but to no avail. He rolled onto his hands and knees and spat out blood from the kick. "Oh shit." He groaned as he stumbled to get up. He felt two hands grab him and he looked up to see a battle damaged Pharah. Her helmet was shot off and her armor was riddled with holes. Luckily most of the bleeding stems from grazes and no actual bullet wounds.

"Noah! Tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He wanted to push her out of the way, but he was too weak to bring himself to commit any action. "Burr. He went after Burr. We gotta stop him."

"No, Noah you're too wounded. You can't follow him."

"Just fucking watch me." Noah pushed himself of Pharah and found a couple of grenades and a pistol. He looked at his right hand and clenched it tightly. The blue sparks started up again before he opened his palm and the blue disk appeared. When let his hand fall to his side, the shield whirled around to the back of his hand. Pharah gasped at the new development, but refused to move.

"You're only going to get yourself killed there. And we lost you once already."

"Why do you care? So what if I die, I've got to save Burr." Pharah stopped him. "I care. You're my friend and despite us not being as close as Lena or Angela, I care. Don't rush in there and throw away your life."

He kept moving forward and Pharah once again stopped him. "What're doing? He saved you from Reaper! You need to help me get everyone else up."

"And leave him to die? Fareeha, I'm not going to lose him."

"We all don't to lose Burr, but why are you so insistent on going in alone without help?!"

"Because if he dies then I'll be reliving the pain I felt when I lost my mother!" He screamed. Fareeha looked at him with eyes wide open. "The pain I felt that day was and still is unbearable! If I lose Burr then I might as well be dead." He bumped passed Fareeha and when he turned, she saw the eyes of herself when confronted about her mother.

"Noah." She said, but he was already running toward the building. "Just help Mercy with everyone else. I'll be back." She reached out for him, however an arm stopped hers. It was the phantom or rather Ana. She had a needle inject to her thigh as she held her bloody arm and gut.

"Do what he says. Neither you or anyone else are capable of stopping that boy. Let him go." Fareeha felt an old comfort in the old woman's words and looked at her. "Fine, but the second we're back to strength we're saving those idiots."

Ana smiled under her mask. "Of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah entered the building silently. The throbbing pain in his head was there, but his determination to find Reaper and Burr seemed to dull it. Stepping over broken wood and glass, Noah found holes in the wall resembling a shotgun's impact. He ran his hand through it and felt some heat. These were fresh impacts. They were somewhere in the building and luckily it took a grenade to show him where. The floor rose up and down like a single heartbeat and voices could be heard.

"I'm going to leave you an empty husk of a man I once I get my hands on you!"

"You'll have to try harder to catch me then Reaper." Not wasting anytime, Noah ran down the hallway and took the stairs down as he found Reaper trying to strike Burr down. On the ground laid their weapons with a busted rifle and an empty shotgun.

Burr was being evasive with each attack from Reaper blocked or dodged. He kept trying to counter, but Reaper had him beat on offense. Noah could see that each strike was wearing down Burr. Not wasting any time, Noah drew out his shield and grabbed it by the edges. Jumping from the stairs, he struck Reaper from above and rolled in front of Burr. His instincts clicked and he raised it to cover both of them as Reaper lifted up one of his guns and fired. The bullet bounced off the shield and the two rushed Reaper.

Though the years apart have set them apart, their coordination was still on point. One strike would come from Burr. Another would be a kick from Noah. The two were fluid with their teamwork as they both laid a beatdown of weak but effective strikes.

Reaper grew frustrated with not getting a single breath in the fight. Each punch he would through would be deflected or blocked by that bright blue shield. He kept using his shotgun, but it the bullets wouldn't meet their mark. Burr kicked him in the abdomen as Noah kneed him in the face. The enforcer of Talon stumbled back having the two charge together and push him against the wall.

The two struck hard and fast with each blow chipping away at Reaper. The wraith couldn't understand how the tables turned so quickly. Deciding enough was enough, he screamed bloody murder and gave a hard kick to Noah's shield. The force sent the agent flying across the room. Burr stopped to look back, but Reaper grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

"Enough!" Reaper said. He looked at the two as they were struggling to get up. "You know you two are good. Though Burr, I'd like you to learn something about disarming your enemies." Turning his shotgun to Burr's hand, Reaper pulled the trigger and Burr screamed in white hot pain. His left hand was now bloody paste and Reaper laughed as he stepped on his elbow, shattering it. Burr withered in agony as Reaper grinded his boot in.

"Keep screaming. It'll just make your death more enjoyable." Noah looked at Burr in abject horror. "NO!"

"Would you like a taste of what he's going through?"

"You ruthless bastard! I'll make you suffer."

"Try me." Noah got up on his feet and pulled up his shield for the fourth time. Letting out a battle cry, Noah ran toward Reaper with nothing, but rage. Reaper let his rage be his downfall as he calmly dodged each one of Noah's attacks. The super soldier has seen men like him fall underneath their rage. And while others can use it effectively, his type can't. He caught the shield in his hand and tore it away from Noah's possession. He pistol whipped Noah with his gun and let the agent fall to the ground.

Reaper stepped back from Noah as the agent tried to stand up, but only stood up on his knees. "You are quite stubborn aren't you." Noah looked at him with pure disdain in his eyes. He spit a wad of blood and it landed on Reaper's face. The tip of Reaper's boot met Noah's diaphragm. Noah coughed more blood and the Talon enforcer chuckled.

"You known despite you being just a little pest a few months ago, you seemed to have grown up since the last time I saw Widowmaker wreck your sorry ass. It's impressive to say the least."

"Are you always this charming with victims or am I the first?" Noah asked in pain. Reaper laughed and looked at Burr. "You're not the first, but that doesn't take away from your accomplishments of living this long."

Noah swung his arm, but Reaper caught it and swiftly broke it! Noah fell to the ground with everything in pain. His body was almost completely broken, but his mind kept screaming at him to fight. It wasn't over yet. Though he seemed ready to throw in the towel. "It'd be a shame to shoot you like a dog, why don't you serve a better use and become my meal."

He grabbed Noah by the throat and Noah could feel something other than air leave his body. The color of cheeks turned paler, his body seemed to be losing all its nutrients, and the light of defiance in his eyes were fading. Burr could only watch his best friend have his lifeforce drained away by that monster and couldn't do anything about it. That was until he looked to the side and found a live wire hanging out.

Noah's grip on Reaper's wrist started to slacken as the wraith came closer and closer to his prize. Reaper smiled to see the flicker of life in his victim began to die out. He could almost taste new power come to him before high voltage overcame him. He dropped Noah and looked behind to see Burr, with his good arm and hand, impale a wire into his body. The current flowed into his body, stopping him in his tracks. The electricity attacked his nanites locking them in place as Burr kicked Reaper down into a puddle of water.

"BuUUUUuuRRRrr!" Reaper screamed as Burr grabbed Noah and dragged him by the collar. When they reached the stairs, Noah could barely move a muscle as everything seemed to be drained from him. His body felt lighter, his senses duller, and himself thinner. The color in his eyes were fading, but carried a few shades of their original color.

Burr was breathing hard as he took some of the grenades attached to Noah's belt and threw them down near the pillars. "Suffer being buried alive asshole." The grenades broke the pillars and the room collapsed on itself. Burying the dead soldier trapped by a live wire underneath.

Noah watched things slowly happen when Burr was pulling him out of the fight. The fires of the building rose up and he could see black smoke almost move like a snake through the sky. Voices could be heard and grew louder when he heard a thunk on the ground. The voices got closer as one man picked him up. The red visor gave it away that it was 76. He lifted Noah off the ground with Winston picking up Burr.

The two looked terrible. Burr finally caved in to his wounds and fell under shock from blood loss. Noah's body has been drained of almost everything. He couldn't see it, but to everyone else he resembled a man who shriveled up into an almost empty husk. They called in the ship as Tracer looked at them with the feeling of deja vu to their first meeting.

Those two would fight Talon alone together. They would escape a building with Overwatch agents at the ready. Both were near death. Winston looked at Tracer and acknowledged what just transpired.

Pharah kept her composure as the ship came in. The agents boarded on after Mercy and Ana help the two get on board first. Genji and McCree watched Noah be placed on the stretcher and being led in. Genji was always a calm man, but seeing his friend/student almost die for the second time was too much. He banged his fist against the metal wall that left a dent on the inside. No one faulted him on it.

The ship was cut between resting area, medical, and pilot. Tracer was piloting the ship, but was really allowing the autopilot to do the job. The rest area held most of others, waiting to go home. The medical field was with Lucio, Ana, 76, and Mercy working on stabilizing the two most damaged.

Mercy was in full doctor mode as she had 76 and Lucio provide simultaneous healing sessions with both their music and biotic field. Ana inserted her nanites to care for major wounds on Burr and carefully wrapped up his nub.

Mercy was working hard on Noah. She managed to bandage his arm with the leftover medical supplies, but she had to her staff focuses mainly on healing him. She didn't hesitate to go full power on him. Anything to regain any color or sigh of a stable body would be a great help. "Come on, come on."

His vitals were low and were only stabilizing with the constant exposure to the healing elements. 76 looked down on the two and sighed. His gaze was on Noah and since he knew who Reaper was it just angered him even more. Mercy asked him and Ana to leave and let her Lucio take over from there.

The two old soldiers left and faced the fact that Reaper, Gabe, has become even more stronger than they thought. He managed to subdue all of the Overwatch agents and take on multiple injuries without even dying. They weren't fighting a man, it was a demon.

Finding a corner to rest the two sat down and with the shadows covering their faces, removed their masks. "It's been awhile since we rode together on a ship back to Gibraltar, Jack."

"It has. Though this wasn't my intention when we wanted to find you. Well not my intention, I had no idea what the kid wanted."

"I never imagined you working with someone especially with what you've doing around the world." Jack's eyebrow perked up as Ana gave him a sly smile. "You heard…"

"Of course. Your bounty is about as big as mine. Even after all these years we still find something to compete on."

"I never thought I'd be competing with a dead woman. Though it would've been nice to hear from you after the incident with Widowmaker." Ana instinctively reached for her eye patch. "I thought it'd be easier if I just disappeared. I've taken so many lives and I was so...tired of all the fighting."

"Really?" Jack growled. She didn't flinch in fear and pulled out a sniper round. Twirling it around her fingers, Ana found the words to explain more. "Also seeing Widowmaker, Amelie, turn from a loving woman into a cold blooded killer scared me. What if one of us were captured and turns us into that. What if you or me or…" She swallowed the fear in her heart, "My daughter were taken by Talon. Losing your humanity, burning the bridges between you and your loved ones, I couldn't imagine what that'd be if any more of us stood a threat to Talon. I had to disappear to protect those who I loved."

Jack's eyes gazed at the metal floor. "And looked how that turned out. We lost everyone. Your daughter became a soldier and the work we've done for the past 20 years was basically undone."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"I'm saying it might've been different if you were there for Gabriel and me. Reinhardt had to retire and without either of you two, everything just went to hell. I...I just wish you there to help us in our time of need. You were our friend, Ana."

"Jack." She said softly. The old soldier put his mask on. "It doesn't matter though. Right now I just want to fix our mess one last time before the new generation just bears it weight. You've seen one of them."

"Noah. Yes I saved him and I think he'll be of great help to Overwatch. Especially with all that's going on." She stopped and looked at some of the other sleeping agents. "I'm going to stay."

"Hm?"

"Kids these days don't know how bad things are, but I want to help our friends leave a stronger Overwatch behind. One born not out of war, but of heroism and the positive aspects of humanity."

"I suppose this is the part where you ask for my help."

"You don't have to. You can carry on with your mission." Jack shook his head and pointed at the medical wing where Mercy was working. "If those kids are going to be running Overwatch then I need to make sure they'll be ready. Besides it'd be nice to have reunite with some old friends."

"Of course. Though I really hope you can keep up with some of these young ones. We're not getting any younger."

"Old age is underrated. We should appreciate living this long." That was his only reply as the two finally relaxed on the ship together. A new objective in mind. Then a thought occured. "How're we going to explain our comeback from the dead? Fareeha's going to be pissed once she sees you."

Ana nodded. "I trust she'll have her friends be there to comfort her. Honestly I would be mad too if my parents suddenly appeared after thinking for years they were dead. Though I'm just happy to be with the woman she's become these days."

Placing her mask on the two finally let everything go and let sleep take over. The flight continued quietly as everyone were just happy to get out alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _'Sweet child of mine, how are you?'_

 _'Oh dear child, tell me what bothers you.'_

 _'Let my take on your problems oh sweet child of mine.'_

The song rang through his ears as when Noah's vision was blurry. Trying to focus on something he could hear the music near him. The piano melody was his tie to whatever state of conscious he was stuck in. His vision sharpened somewhat and he could see someone just replacing his IV bag. He moved his hand which seemed almost impossible. It felt like lifting a ton of lead.

"H-Hey…" Noah touched the figure's arm and the figure react by withdrawing their arm. They seemed to be looking straight at him before things went too fast. He heard words coming out so fast it seemed like a jumbled mess, but the figure leaned in and hugged him. He groaned at the squeeze yet felt a familiar warmth to it. Blonde hair, worried eyes, lab coat. Angela! "An...Angela."

She was now speaking full German. He wanted to stop her, but his arms were not responsive. "I...I'm fine. Let me up." She slowed down and he started to see a bit better. The dark circles were more prominent. Her hand touched his cheek and could feel how cold it was also he felt so much lighter.

"Jesus, I thought you were gone. She breathed out. "Angela...what...happened?"

"You've been out for two weeks. I-I had to put you two through intensive care. I had…"

"Wait, Burr. Is he-?" Angela finally smiled and pulled the curtain next door. Next to him was Lucio feeding him some food. The two were talking but Burr looked right at the two. He looked better. No cuts or scratches, but still he seemed a little off.

"Glad you're worried about me." He chuckled. "Looks like we both got out there alive. And conscious for once."

"We...literally...teamed up...twice. There's not enough...for a...pattern." Noah croaked out. "Though how're holding up?"

"Feels like I was drained empty of my entire life." Burr's smile dropped slowly. Reaper's hands flashed before, but it was just a flash. "You're not wrong."

"You were under more critical care than Burr was and he…" His friend lifted his left hand and Noah's eyes widened to see a mechanical hand in his place. "I loved that sci-fi series, but I never imagined I'd lose my hand somewhat like him."

"Burr…"

"It's fine." Angela said. She gave a signal and closed the curtain on him. "He'll be up and out there in couple weeks. You, however, need your rest." She softly pushed him back against the bed. "Wait, what about...everyone else?"

"Your visitors can come once I am sure you have enough strength for some, but please get some sleep." He wanted to resist, however the hands of sleep got to him and his eyes weighed down. Angela was close again, just like they were at the battlefield, but she stopped herself. He was her ally, patient, assistant, and friend. It felt weird to be so close to him and wanting this. Plus she's seen Fareeha and Lena, the two cared for him as much as she did. Still she couldn't stop her head. She pressed her lips softly against his temple.

'Maybe later.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah woke up later. His eyes giving a dull pain so he looked around and found his old pair of glasses on the stand. It's been awhile since he's seen or wore them, he put them on and sat up. It was clear to him it was night time His throat was so dry and his bed began feel more uncomfortable. Also one of his arms are in a cast.

Looking around, Noah saw his body wasn't attached to any tubes. Taking a hesitant move, he shifted his body over and felt his stomach growl. He looked around his room for any substance and found a green apple and a glass of water next to it. A note was attached to the tray.

'Found these and ran them through Angela. She said they were fine, eat up luv! ~Lena'

He smiled softly at the note and took a deep swig of water and munched on the delicate green fruit. They were still cold, so they must've been dropped off not so long ago. It was greatly appreciated and it was nice to know he was with friends again.

Running his hand through for any changes, he felt surprised to feel the muscle mass he's gained from all his adventures were barely there. In fact, he could barely feel his ribs and almost count all of them. "Jesus, what happened to me?"

The curtain opened and Noah found Angela doing her nightly rounds. She almost gasped in surprise before shutting her mouth. "Noah." She whispered. "You're awake."

"Kind of?" He responded weakly. The drink and snack were great. It made talking easier. The doctor walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "No you need to get more rest."

"Angela, I've been in this bed for quite some time. I really want to get up."

"Did you see your body? I don't think…"

"I seen it plus the broken arm. If you won't let me go then can you at least tell me what's been going on?" She nodded, agreeing with that proposition.

"You and Burr have been out of the fight for some time after we recovered you from the battlefield. Burr lost his hand and was badly damaged, you on the other hand..." She reached for the clipboard and files at the end of his bed, "Have been drained of most your strength. Your cells were deteriorating especially around your neck. I've pinpointed nanites in your body that have luckily been deactivated from the electrical shock Burr delivered Reaper. Do you remember any of that?"

He put his mind to the battle and everything came flooding in. Saving Angela, Burr bating Reaper, his argument with Fareeha, and the team up on Reaper. His breathing picked up when his arm remembered the pain of Reaper snapping it. And then when he grabbed Noah by the throat, Noah could feel his life be drained away. His strength, his very existence seemed to leave him and it…

Noah felt Angela grab his good hand. He didn't even realize he was crying when she dabbed his damp cheeks. "Calm down, calm down, I don't want to put you under again." She chuckled softly.

"I...I couldn't do anything. I rushed in there like an idiot trying to save Burr. I could've waited-I could've helped you guys, but…" He clenched his good hand into a tight fist. "I almost broke my promise again trying to save Burr."

"Fareeha told me. I would berate you on such rash actions, but I don't want to make things worse."

"I would've hurt you guys if I died. For real this time." He looked down regretfully. The thought of him dying again after getting him back occured to Angela and she shook her head of any of those fears. "Well you're alive, so that's-!"

Her eyes widened when Noah leaned down and hugged her with his weak arms. "I-I don't want to hurt you guys anymore." He was sobbing now and Angela could chalk it up to having everything just finally hitting him. She patted his back and cooed soft german phrases to calm him down.

"I left all of you without even sending a word. I-I attacked you guys just to find someone."

"76 told us that you wanted to find Ana."

Angela remembered something. "By the way Ana revealed herself to the others. It was surprise to say the least."

"People don't just reappear from the dead."

"You did." Noah opened his mouth to protest, but shut it. "Wait, how did Fareeha take it?! I remember Ana saying she was her daughter." Angela winced at what happened when it did. It was rather unfavorable for Ana to come back in.

To say her daughter was pissed was an understatement. She's been avoiding Ana like the plague and while it was amazing Ana was back the tension was there at meetings. She expects Fareeha to snap soon.

"She took it rather hard. It's hard to imagine meeting your mother after all these years." Noah's eyes flashed sadness. "Yeah it would be."

"Though I hope this doesn't hurt my relationship with everyone else. I mean I did fight all of them off with 76."

She chuckled when he mentioned that. They were more embarrassed rather than defeated. "It isn't justified and it rather infuriated Lucio. You busted his jaw and he did say you owe him a favor for saving your life." He laughed and sniffled while he hugged as tight as he can. She returned it just as affectionately. "I'm sorry for scaring you and making you hurt."

"It's fine. You're still alive and that's enough." The two withdrew and he gave her a sad smile. He felt like a sobbing child apologizing over and over for a simple mistake yet her gaze relaxed him. In fact it reminded him of what happened before Reaper's attack. They were close, one was flooded with emotion, and the other stood there to comfort them. Angela seemed to think the same way and decided to speak.

"You know we can't…"

"Why?"

"You're too close of a friend for something so much. I don't want to break your heart." It was obvious the two shared something, but the circumstances and the pain of friendship made them question if moving up was worth it. He's had his heart broken before and that set a small fear of might happen if he opened himself up for someone else. Though he was up for it, if it would bring some form of peace to his life.

Angela was married to her work, the results of her research has saved many lives with each one better for it. If she allowed herself to gain personal happiness the world she strived for will be on hold. She took on the burden and could not allow such a thing to happen. Not when there's more work to do.

No, they cared for each other and might act upon it, however one wouldn't be able to commit as much as the other would. "I understand."

He withdrew but she gripped onto his hands. Noah looked at her curiously. "But…we can try it once. If that'll be enough." Just one to satisfy their own needs.

"More than enough." She pushed her head up and softly kissed him on the lips. It was wonderful, Noah felt like his old strength was coming back. The two were balanced well as they put the right amount of power/passion into it. They two broke apart breathless as the low light covered their deep blushes. "That's enough right?"

"I'm satisfied." Noah may still feel things, but he couldn't let that hold him back. Angela was his friend and that was that. It was time to move on. The two would carry on as friends from that point on and the little moment being their secret kept only between themselves. "Now please get some sleep."

"You're right. Night doc." He laid back down and put his glasses on the side. Angela placed the covers over him and left the man to let him sleep peacefully. Once she was a good distance away, her body swayed under how happy she was getting that kiss.

Angela almost forgot they were still friends after that, but when she left medical bay Angela found Fareeha walking by. "Oh Fareeha."

"Greetings, Angela. Are you doing late rounds again?"

"I was…" She sighed and tried to push back the event that keeps playing in her mind. "Don't stay up too late. Winston told me you've been working rather hard on your investigations while caring for your patients."

"That is true. I have been working hard these past few days." Fareeha studied the doctor for a little bit and saw how bright she was compared of the rest of the day. "Though i'm guessing all that coffee has finally kicked in."

"Hm?" Angela glanced at her curiously. Coffee? What could she mean by that? Then she realized that her little bouts of joy were easier to spot than she intended. "Oh yeah, it must've kicked in. My body's been working non-stop for the past few hours."

Then she realized something important. "What are you doing up so late Fareeha? It's three in the morning." The relaxed face of the captain melted off. "I just wanted to go out for a walk. That's all."

"Well alright." The doctor walked passed Fareeha and the captain stopped her. "Wait Angela, I have something to ask."

"Go ahead." Fareeha rubbed her arm nervously for some reason as she stood before Angela. "Would Noah be open for visits by tomorrow?" Angela looked her questioningly and Fareeha felt her cheeks unknowingly grown hot.

"Lena wanted to know. She asked me to ask if I ever saw you out." Now that made more sense. Lena would always try to visit Noah, but angela always turned her away because she wanted to study his condition and find a way to treat his wounds with precision. It made sense yet that didn't explain the nervous body language.

"Yes, I just checked up on him and he seemed well enough to carry conversations and feed himself. Though it'll be a little while before he gain enough body mass to even begin training let alone missions."

"I don't care about that, I'm just glad my friend is fine." The tone she said it in was an alarm ringer because it was the tone she used when hiding something. "Then you can tell Lena that he'll be open for visits."

The doctor walked ahead. "Fareeha." And decided on giving some advice for her future.

"Yes Angela?" The doctor turned and pointed at the door. "When you two are training together later on please refrain from giving him as many injuries as before."

"Of course. I'll hold back until he's back at full strength." Angela smiled. "Of course. It'd be a shame for you to hurt the person you care for so badly." Her implications were laced in that sentence and Fareeha felt it.

"Wa-Wait! What're you implying?" Angela continued to walk down the hall with a flustered Fareeha staying still in her place. "Angela? Angela!" The doctor smiled knowing that he may not have to look hard for someone in the future. That was if they both played their cards right.

0-0-0-0-0

Who's ready for break? Meeeee. Anyways it's time we wind back on the action and spend some time with our heroes. I think we all deserved it. Review as always and I'll see you then.


	16. A Moment To Breath

"Now you need to move your left foot then your right foot. And so on and so forth."

"I know how to walk Burr." The two were walking through the medical bay with the thin man and a lean man with a mechanical hand helping him through. Angela and Genji were watching them with the doctor taking notes. The past few weeks have passed since they returned and the Overwatch agents were going about their business.

Though it was a bit difficult with the whole world witnessing the battle and the debate sparking. They were hoping for a quiet recovery, but today's news stations and politics were getting in the way. Some were trying to impose new sanctions others were trying to agree to reintegrate Overwatch back under a U.N alliance.

This captured the attention of their de-facto leader Winston and he's been swamped with the responsibility of keeping contact and negotiations up. Others offered help and Winston gladly took them on it. Now most were either supporting humanitarian efforts or talking to other countries on the Overwatch branches they've employed.

It was very stressful and the battle before with Talon almost cost them their lives. A break would be nice. The door opened again and a blue blur came in. It whizzed past Angela and Genji and towards the two men trying to walk.

"Hiya!" Lena greeted warmly. Burr and Noah returned the sentiment with their waves. "So how goes physical therapy?"

Burr let go of Noah and the man almost fell on his face if he hadn't caught himself. Taking a shaky breath, Noah stood upright and looked very wobbly. Angela walked up and lifted Noah's arm.

"Right now, he can hold himself up. Though I suspect within another month he'll be able back to normal."

"Another month, doc? But what if something happens?! I need to be-"

"No, you won't need to be. We are more than capable of handling ourselves for awhile. You need to focus on a full recovery if you intend on continuing your work here as an agent." The two gave passive yet aggressive stares at one another. Noah wanted desperately to recover from his condition, but grew impatient. Angela wanted him to make sure he was even healthy enough to sleep at night. Lena saw the fierce battle going on between the two and stepped in. "Alright, alright enough. I came here to drop off lunch."

"Good, build up your protein and perhaps the new muscle mass will decrease the amount of physical therapy needed." Noah looked at the plate of food and took it. Genji and Burr helped him to a seat and let the man eat. Burr tapped Genji's shoulder. "Watch will you? I got to talk to Angela."

Lena, Angela, and Burr walked out and the doctor sighed tiredly. "I am sorry that this is taking so long, but the battle with Reaper corrupted his body from the inside out. I've looked at many methods to hurry the process up, however these practices are experimental at best. They would do more damage than repair if something went wrong."

Lena patted Angela on the shoulder as Burr flexed his fingers. "That's fine Dr. Ziegler. I didn't expect to save him as it is. I really expected to drag back a corpse not him alive. Honestly it's just a miracle he hasn't died."

"Yeah, the bloke's just impatient. He should slow down. I see Reinhardt and Zarya's dishes have worked out in the long run. Noah seems to build up some muscle mass."

"Some, but they'll mean nothing if doesn't start training. I've contacted Fareeha or 76 to help with that, but he needs to be able to stand without assistance." Burr said. He looked through the window and saw Noah trying to stand on his own. Again it was wobbly, jerky, and overall sad to see his old partner struggle to do simple tasks.

"We could just employ him to more menial tasks till the recovery has finished or for the rest of his employment under Overwatch."

"Paperwork? Angela that man was practically an Overwatch agent when he was dragged into one of our fights with Talon! You can't just move him to tech support. He lives for the action." Burr saw how determined Lena was on Noah's return, but something stopped him from completely agreeing with her.

Before he confronted him directly, the man was working a simple job at the office and never seemed bothered by it. In fact Noah seemed to enjoy the boring life he was in. Some of his memories were a blur, but Burr remembered Noah outright refusing to join Overwatch with him. "Maybe just paperwork in general, Lena, is the best for him. He's done more than enough."

The time traveler looked at him surprised as he took Angela's side. "Look he's been on two missions and on the second mission it was a literal hell. And he's not like us or even me. He had a normal life before joining us."

"We all had normal lives Burr, but here we are!"

"But he was happy without all this action! It was my fault he even got back in the game." Burr argued back. They were lucky the glass was soundproof otherwise the two inside would be watching them. Lena looked back at Noah and straight at Burr.

"Lena I agree he lives for action, but he wants a normal life. He had that mentality four years ago and still does."

"I don't blame him." A new voice entered the fray. The three looked to see Ana waking up with her hands in her pocket. The sniper was wearing a navy gray coat and her long gray hair tied up nicely in a pony tail.

"In this world filled with new technology, terrorist organizations, and heroes we seem to forget that we have these things for everyone to enjoy, not just civilians."

"Ana…" She raised her hand to silence Angela. "Honestly I'm surprised he still stayed. Why is that?"

Lena stepped up and looked at the ground as she tried recalling what made him stay. "It was Burr. I showed him when he was in comatose state and he made the promise of staying until Burr came back."

The man responsible for getting Noah in glanced at Lena. "Really?"

"He didn't want to fail you in case you died from your fight with Widowmaker. He never agreed to stay and wanted to leave." It was their secret. Everyone assumed that he joined them willingly and with enthusiasm, but this was different. Burr looked at him with guilt.

He could've just walked away and resumed his life, but he didn't. His loyalty and friendship kept him there. "Then things have changed. He hasn't brought up leaving once right, Angela?"

"Never." she responded. Ana nodded and turned toward the others. "Whatever he decides whether leaving, fighting, or staying behind the scenes is up to him. And Lena, you cannot change his mind if he chooses something that you disagree with." Lena gave a sad look in defeat as she agreed with what's been given out there.

"I understand Lena, more than anyone how he is as a fighter. He's already a hero in our books, but I think it's best if we let him decide how to carry on from here. If that means he's with us on the battlefield or not." Burr said. Lena agreed and just stepped back.

"Good, I'm glad we all agree. Though I would like to-" The door opened and the four turned to see Fareeha walking in with some food. "Lena I finished cooking the rest of the meal with McCree and he told you'd be here. I hope it's good enou-" Fareeha stopped to see her mother standing there among the group.

Ana's confident demeanor shifted to a nervous one as she waved a hello at her daughter. Fareeha briskly walked past her and to Lena. "I made the food, here."

"Actually luv, why don't you give it to Noah. He'd appreciate if he realized how much work you put into it." Ana almost see the darkening of her daughter's cheeks.

"It's ramen. It's not much. Just some noodles."

"That you haven't burned." Fareeha glared softly at the Brit before walking toward the door and opening to Genji and Noah trying to meditate. Behind the soundproof glass, the four watched their mouths move as Genji moved over and let Fareeha sit down.

Burr could read lips and notices that Noah told a really cheesy joke. He laughed softly with Fareeha when soldier seemed almost happier there than after she walked in. Ana watched the two with a pang of sadness. She wasn't getting the time of day with daughter and ignored her as if she were still dead. Again, she couldn't blame her.

They continued to watch with Burr feeling like Genji told them how he wished he could eat ramen again. The awkward looks on Fareeha and Noah's face sold that prediction. Ana ended their watch session first, "Anyways Angela I also came here to tell you that you're needed for relief mission at Cairo. The local government has allowed our to provide medical services to those wounded. They would like your help."

"Of course. I'll be off." She turned to Burr and Lena, "I can trust you two will watch over my patients here."

The two nodded and Angela left with a smile on her face. She looked back at Noah, Fareeha, and Genji and felt a small pang of jealousy at the looks Noah and Fareeha shared. It was sparking something, but nothing was going to happen with it. That was it.

Ana and Angela left the med room leaving Burr and Lena alone. Silence blanketed over them until, "So how's Emily, it's been awhile since my last visit? You can tell me about while get some medicine for Noah."

Lena smiled and brought Burr up to speed on what else he's missed. Burr turned around once and smiled before going back to listening to Lena.

0-0-0-0-0

"Wow, you ate all of it."

"It must've been delicious." Genji said slightly wistful. Noah almost groaned at the tone, but kept his composure together. "It was. Thank you Fareeha."

"You're very much welcome. Lena told me that Angela wanted you to eat more. I'm more use to rations so I apologize if something was a little off."

"It's fine really. I mean Lena gave me her dish and I was still hungry."

"So do you feel ready for more training when you're ready?" Genji asked. Noah pondered on that. "Maybe, but I mean it's gonna be awhile before I get back in the fray. And as much as I like the med bay, I'd like to stretch my legs on new land. I dunno."

"You could help us with the forms. Many of us are use to battle or war in some cases. It's a bit hard to handle all."

"So become secretary?" That sounded like his old job. Well his old job before Talon destroyed his apartment, but whatever.

"Kind of?" Fareeha shrugged her shoulders. Honestly time had passed and still he can barely walk. She thought a different job can do. The speakers went on in the medical bay and Athena's voice came through. "Genji Shimada, you're needed for a mission briefing. Genji Shimada, you're needed for a mission briefing."

Genji sat up and stretched his arms. "Mm, a shame. I enjoyed the peace and quiet while it last."

"Hey well you got something to do. I'm stuck here waiting for my body to recover. So it could be worse."

"I've experienced worse." And that was very true when Noah recalled Genji's backstory. "R-Right. Um, hey maybe you can show some new moves once you get back. I want to train, but I guess watching will have to do for now."

"Of course. Maybe once my mission is over I can find my old master and have him give you a visit. Perhaps he may be of better assistance with your recovery."

"Um, sure. I'll see you around Genji, though you don't have to do it."

"We are friends Noah, don't forget that." The ninja walked out of the room leaving Fareeha and Noah sitting on the floor with empty plates. The silence between the two grew as Noah picked up the plates and tried to stand. Fareeha watched him struggle to stand, reluctant to help since he seems so hell bent on getting better. The news was on and he could see the reconstruction of the district in place. The reporter seemed to talking about Talon and pulled up a picture of Reaper. He was standing up before almost dropping the plates on the ground when he saw the image.

Fareeha caught them before they hit the ground and stood up with it. "Be careful Noah, we don't want to lose our plates because you were clumsy."

"Yeah, clumsy me." Noah said as he looked at his hands. They were thin and shaky. Fareeha watched him clench his fists tightly as if to stop the shaking, but they wouldn't. Placing the dishes on the cabinet near her, she walked back to Noah and took his hands in. "Don't grip too tightly. You're making a fist not crushing a walnut. Your condition is going to have this, but-"

"It's not just my condition, it's just..." Reaper's mask flashed in his mind again and his neck felt sore again. "Just what?"

"I'm...I don't know. It just feels like I'm...don't know." Fareeha has seen that look before, his eyes widened like he was in peril again, sweat began dripping down his forehead, and his behavior changed. He looked scared. "Calm down, you're just afraid."

"Afraid? The hell am I afraid of? I've got you guys with me and I may have had a couple close calls."

"A couple?"

"A lot, but come on. Fareeha I'm not scared of anything!" The soldier didn't buy it and let go of one of his hands. Pulling an image up, she showed him one of the few clear images of Reaper. Noah's pupils dilated as he jerked back. Fareeha managed to stop him from falling and caught him before he fell to the ground. "Careful!"

"I-I am!" Noah sputtered out as his mind returned to that empty room. Blood splattered the ground, his best friend on the ground bleeding out, and his own life being drained away. The energy and life he had being taken away stuck with him. "See? You're trembling."

"It's my condition."

"It's not just your condition. Noah, you're scarred. You're afraid of Reaper." He shook his head as tried pushing Fareeha back. "I'm not! That fucking bastard doesn't scare me! I don't fear him."

"There's a difference between bravery and stubbornness and you're being very stubborn. You remember it don't you. He almost killed you. Absorbed almost all your soul and yet you stand here saying you're not afraid. It's alright to admit you're scared." Her caring tone came to him more as mocking.

"Well I'm not. Fareeha, that isn't the case. I don't care if that mask is in my head. I don't care if my neck throbs old pain when I think about it!" Anger most likely denial began leaking out. "I don't care if every fiber of my being wants to run away! I DON'T CARE!"

In his anger, his arms flailed and almost hit Fareeha. Almost. The soldier caught it and gripped on his wrist tightly.

"Liar!" She pulled him and slapped him with the back of her hand lightly. That snapped him out of his senses when the door opened with Lena and Burr ran in. "What the hell Fareeha?"

"What're you doing?" She turned to them and answered, "Making him face the truth."

"I-I-I'm not afraid. I'm not…" Though the slap seemed to knock something in his mind to make things click. His recovering arm twitched when he remembered him snapping it like a toothpick. He did feel fear, but of was more he thinks. Death had a tangible form in his mind now and it was in the form of Reaper.

"Fareeha, you can't just slap him! This won't help!" Lena argued.

"It wouldn't if he was honest with himself. He's scarred more in his mind than body." Burr bent down and trying to get him up. "Come on pal, are you ok?"

Fareeha walked up to him and Burr looked up. "Fareeha, that was-"

"Enough." Noah shook off the pain, but a red mark could be seen. Despite the light slap, his body was weak. "She was just helping. Thank you Fareeha."

"Of course." She picked up the dishes and Lena softly glared at Fareeha. "You didn't have to hit him."

"Sometimes you need to be rough to those you care for to help them be better." The two left the room with Noah and Burr getting up.

0-0-0-0-0

The dark hallways of the Talon headquarters grew winding as Sombra walked down its path. The past few weeks have been a huge waste with many men either captured or dead from the battle. Widowmaker herself wondered what went wrong when Reaper came in extremely frustrated. The hacker was informed of the casualties and was surprised to hear so many. Still it didn't matter to her, the lives lost were nothing more than an afterthought in her mind. Right now she would like to know where her friend was.

He seemed to have gone quiet ever their initial meeting. It was rather strange. The reports told her that Ana Amari was with Overwatch and that this was one of the more humiliating Talon defeats. She almost laughed at how some of the Talon soldiers were thinking of abandoning ship once hearing it.

Morale fell after the battle with Helix and Overwatch proving to be formidable fighting at the same time. Sombra didn't care. She was hoping her friend and his allies would pull through. She still had some use for the thief, but they could discuss it once he contacts her.

Pulling a holo-screen, Sombra pulled an image of Symmetra working with the scientists of Vishkar. "We'll be coming after you soon."

Pulling another screen Deadlock members were waiting near a cargo truck filled with the smuggled plants from Egypt. Taking apart the code of the truck, information pulled up and the company's entire database opened to her. These days even with these advancements, it just made things just easier for her to take control. "I'll have you by the balls in a couple seconds."

Finishing her work for the hour, Sombra pulled up more screens with the news networks, commercials, political airings, and the "secure" 1%'s homes displayed for her pleasure. "Ooh, looks like everyone's having a field day with Egypt."

 _"We should consider the consequences."_

 _"Consequences? People died and Overwatch just flew away!"_

 _"Don't act ignorant. One of their agents is helping people there right now."_

Muting them, Sombra unmuted another screen.

 _"In other news, the UN is starting to impose limited martial law among many of the volatile cities where Omnic and human relations have strained the most. Leaders are stepping up and speaking very loudly for their points. Debates will begin in upcoming week."_

"Boring. Sounds more up Talon's alley."

 _"Marco, why do not love me anymore?"_

 _"Mi amora, I do love, but society will never accept us."_ The omnic ran away as fast as it could on its feet while the human woman sobbed softly in the sad. _"MACRO!"_

"Ooh I need to catch up with that series. I'll save you for later." Flicking the screen away, Sombra continued her work. Before moving on a ring came from the last screen. Volskaya. Sombra smirked and tapped to answer the call. The Russian leader stood before Sombra with a blank look on her face.

"How nice of you to call friend. I assume you got what we want?"

"We managed to breakdown the chemical formulas and provide a small sample with some results. Hopefully that'll be enough for your silence." Sombra cocked her head at the leader and pulled the reports up. And while Volskaya couldn't see, Sombra pulled up Angela's analysis. Comparing the two, they were the same.

"Good enough. Thanks pal. You've earned yourself a break." The woman's eyes briefly flashed relief before returning to their stoic look. "Though I hope you know this doesn't mean we're done just yet. Keep an eye out, I might need you soon."

"How much longer must I work for you? You've already exploited my scientists and funds to find out this little golovolomka."

"I'm going to need this little golovolomka for my other friends. And trust me a woman as powerful as you can spare a bit of money, remember that." Sombra waved her hand and Volskaya disappeared in handful of pixels.

"Now let's check up on my other friend." Pulling up the camera footage, Sombra found Noah and someone she hasn't seen in some time. Her surprise turned into glee when she saw the two together. Next to Noah was the man who helped raise Overwatch back to power, Burr. She remembered Widow and Reaper being more uplifted a few months ago on taking him out.

If he was back then that would explain why Reaper was more pissy than usual today. Sombra almost laughed too loud when Widowmaker came in. "What are you snickering Sombra?"

"Did Reaper tell you why he was in a bad mood?"

"What do you think?" The french assassin asked. The hacker nodded and showed Widowmaker the footage. "I kind of remember a certain Talon recruit that pulled the wool over all your eyes and crippled our servers."

Widowmaker's fist tightened when she saw Burr on the screen. _"Putain de mère."_

"You know you two were very sweet with one another. I honestly couldn't tell who was seducing who, but we both know who got screwed in the end." Widowmaker pulled out her rifle out in frustration as Sombra disappeared before her eyes.

"Sombra!" Widowmaker put away her rifle and growled at knowing Burr was still alive. Now she was in a bad mood. As she turned around, Sombra pulled up the picture of the man and whistled. Widowmaker didn't hesitate and fired one round at that direction.

Sombra reappeared again with small surprise. The bullet hole was right between Burr's eyes. _"Je vais tuer ce salaud."_ With that Widowmaker left to await her next mission.

Sombra whistled at the fury Widow was giving the man. "I guess we'll see how things play out." She glanced and saw Noah and Burr eating lunch. She saw his condition and sighed. He was out of the fray for now, but things will change once he's ready. She's got plans and plenty of patience.

Meanwhile Widowmaker walked through the base and was imagining how to kill the recent revived Burr. It was going to either be quick and easy or slow and painful, either way Widow knows this will be one of the few kills making her actually feel something.

0-0-0-0-0

With Noah out of commission who do we turn to now? Mister Burr sir. I think it's time we spend with the OC who started all this crap in the first place, plus I want to show how Overwatch expanded before Noah came to be a part of this. Also review on what you guys want to see


	17. Preparation

Burr was in the middle of listening to the new briefings given to them by U.N. ambassadors. The administrations were constantly arguing about the new sanctions to perform lockdown on many cities where the Second Omnic Crisis was taking place. Overwatch branches were doing their best to help governments and the local people, but it didn't quell many of the riots down there.

They could act assertive, however the current status being among the other nations was the closest they've come since he joined Overwatch. It was best to reach some sort of compromise, sooner or later.

A stack of papers were dropped on his desk as Burr looked up to see Fareeha. "Are you attending the U.N. meeting?"

"In a way. Canada, America, and China have all come up to us and asked for services to protect them. With Helix International out and other services deemed not enough, we've been asked to step in. We'll be leaving in the next couple of days."

"Would you need anyone else?" Fareeha asked. Burr shook his head. "Lucio, Soldier 76, and Ana will be accompanying us." He noticed the twitch in her muscles when he mentioned her mother.

"Of course those are very wise picks. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Considering your armor is still under repair from Reaper, I'd like for you to take care of Angela's patients. McCree and Noah. I believe you were taught basic medical procedures."

"Of course. Angela taught me along with my training in the army. I can support them." Burr smiled and picked up some of the papers on his desk. "Thank you, it means a lot that you'd do this. I know you prefer to be out there."

Fareeha chuckled. "No after what's been going on these past few days, maybe a break would be nice."

"That's surprising." He signed a few documents and closed some folders. "Here before you go." Burr pulled something out of his desk and held it out. "Bourbon? I don't drink."

"It's for Noah. This is just to dull some of the pain. Angela suggested pain meds, but I don't want him to become addicted to it."

"So you go with alcohol."

"He can drink and unlike you, he won't make a fool of himself." Fareeha's mind flashed back to one of the few times she drank with the team. It was messy with rockets everywhere and her apologizing like a little child making the biggest mess in the kitchen. "Whatever! This for medical reasons anyways!"

She took the drink and left the room with Burr holding back his mirth. Sighing, Burr went back to his paperwork on funding before Winston came in. The door opened and the scientist was holding a pair of gloves.

"Bannana Man!" Winston rolled his eyes as he moved closer to the desk. "Good afternoon, Burr. I trust you find your new hand quite comfortable." The man flexed his mechanical fingers and did a few tricks with it. "Comfortable enough though I did like my flesh and blood one."

"Of course, but we haven't perfected complete regeneration. I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it before the next mission."

"Don't worry I will." He closed one of his eyes and eyed the gloves in Winston's hands. "So...I trust you took a peek at Noah's new toys." Winston nodded and placed them on the desk.

"I ran a few tests on the fabric and it's quite brilliant. These gloves are capable of fitting any hands no matter how tiny or large they may be. The elasticity is amazing." To demonstrate, Winston put the gloves on and Burr interests peaked with how it easily wrapped around the gorilla's large hands.

Winston grinned at how fit they felt. "But it does more than fit to any size. I've discovered that it's shields are powered by electricity."

"What?" Burr looked closer at the gloves as Winston pulled up Mercy's mission report. "According to Mercy, when Noah saved her there were blue sparks emitting just before the shield appeared. Running tests, I found out that it ran off both bioelectricity and static electricity. The currents run through the fabric and you won't believe what they hit."

"Try me." Winston pulled an image of what looked like tiny bugs on the surface of the glove. "Nanomachines."

"Exactly. These nanomachines, surrounding all the fabric, when powered by the electricity, shoot one solid laser beam. And these beams are as thin as the hair of a man. The resulting heat from all the beams form a nonthermal plasma shield. It can look like hologram, but…" Clapping his hands together, the shield shined to life.

"It's not." Burr finished. "Go ahead shoot it."

"In my office? Really?"

"Do not worry, I'll manage any damage your office may take. So go ahead try it." Burr sighed and pulled out his pistol. Aiming it carefully, he fired one round. The bullet bounced off the shield and hit the roof. "And that's not all. Here for the next demonstration please come to training area." Burr got up and followed Winston to the room.

Once they reached, Winston clapped his hands once and re-summoned the shield. "How do you know how to activate it?"

"It activated in many ways. In one I clenched my fist tightly and let my bioelectricity build before releasing it, another is static by rubbing on cloth, or in my case clapping them together once. They react rather well when coming into contact with one another." Burr took notes in his head on practicality. He's seen the thing in action, but Winston's demonstration was proving it more and more.

"Could you throw it?"

"Huh?"

"The shield. If I were to grab the shield, would I be able to throw it?" Winston carefully placed his hand around the sleek edge of the shield and cautiously gripped it. The two were amazed to see the disk be held tightly in Winston's fingers. "Holy crap."

Winston slowly moved the disk around in his hand with it tracing the air with soft blue light that faded quickly. "Winston, throw it...over there." The gorilla took aim and threw it with all his might. Making a whirring sound, the disk whistled through the air before cleanly slicing through the target.

The two were more than surprised. "Hohoho, that was so cool!"

"I don't believe it. These are quite the tools." He removed the gloves and handed them to Burr. "Hm? Winston, these are Noah's."

"I know, but due to his current condition, it would be unwise to let him wield such power. Until then I think it'd be smart to let you wear them. I've actually thought of giving you these if Noah was out of commission."

"Bannana man." Burr faked a tear as Winston almost face palmed. "I'll wear these until my buddy's all better." Once the gloves were given, Burr placed them on and the fabric tightened perfectly around it.

"Hopefully my artificial hand won't get in the way." He clapped his hands once and a blue shield expanded when the the gloves went apart. Waving his human hand, the shield responded and covered his right side. "Now how do I turn this off? I can't exactly throw this away every time I'm done with it."

"Here place it between your hands and close around it." With a simple shift of the fingers, the shield was between his hands. Placing his hands together, the shield shrunk with every distance between the closing. "Wow. This is quite the piece of tech we got here. Noah told me a Talon soldier stole this off Helix guard. How could they get this type of tech?"

"I'm looking into it. So far I found no plans like these so these are probably one of kind. Though if I were to guess, I'd would say Vishkar Corporations or Volskaya Industries. With the Second Omnic Crisis becoming more and more of a reality their profits have skyrocketed."

"So it seems." Burr sighed. Winston glanced at him curiously. "Are you alright Burr? Is your hand causing discomfort?"

He shook his head and looked around him. "No it's just...just this. Winston, I've spent a lot of my life working for anyone with a shiny penny and I had Noah at my side for most of those excursions. And yet I always wanted to be you guys."

Winston stared at him and wanted him to continue. "Three years ago I met you and from there on we did our best to rebuild Overwatch. Recruiting and meeting heroes, making allies, and overall giving people like Talon or Vishkar hell. It's been a rollercoaster and I have you and everyone else to thank for it."

"Oh you're just saying that."

"I'm serious Winston. And despite many hardship and unfortunate circumstances…" Images of Widowmaker, waking up from his coma, and losing his hand flooded his mind. "I just wanted to take the moment a peace and thank you. Honestly I was growing tired of my job along with Noah, but I'm not one to settle down. I go with the hand I've been dealt."

"That's a nice idea Burr. Is there anything else you want to say before the U.N meeting?" Burr nodded. "Have Ana, Lena, Lucio, and 76 get ready. We got a job to do."

"Of course." Winston passed the order to Athena and the AI went to work. The scientist left the training room as Burr pulled out his phone. Scrolling through photos, Burr found he had lots of images from his adventures.

The first was an old photo, but it still warmed his heart. It was him and Noah celebrating his twentieth birthday party surrounded by stacks of food and drink. The days before they split were one of happier times in his life before Overwatch. He stares at the picture fondly swipes left.

One with McCree and him having a drinking contest.

Another with Hana. The two were battle damaged, but were smiling brightly as they held a victory pose.

A photo with Genji was there with the two at a ramen shop. It had the caption, _"awkward times with my man Genji"_. He remembered asking Genji to do a favor for him if Noah ever joined Overwatch. That was training him and hoping that he wasn't too rusty.

Now he came across one of his favorites with him and Lena jamming out to one of Lucio's newest singles. It was a fun day with the Brazilian joining the group.

His other favorite was him trying to deadlift with Reinhardt and Zarya. He remembered being nothing more than a puddle of sore muscles and tired bones. Burr almost chuckled at remembering that.

Then his swiped right one last time and his eyes were stuck on the last photo. It was taken around Halloween and the time when he was with Talon before confronting Noah. Now this one thing he'll always regret. Due to both their foolishness and not thinking about tomorrow would bring. A woman was holding his phone with the camera pointed at her and Burr. Burr was winking at the camera with the woman having a small smile on her face. Her eyes were warm as the two were close. Taken at one of the few bright spots in a job in Ilios. The caption read, _"Avec mon chérie"._

It was hard to know who was hurt the most: him or her. Probably him since he could actually feel something, though maybe her to how ruthless he's heard being now. And that beating he got a months ago almost seemed warranted. Almost.

"A U.N meeting with some of the open leaders of the leading nations. Seems right up your alley, chérie." He could almost imagine her taunting him about it. Or rather he could imagine her standing there as if she was facing him right now. A spark of hope ran through his body before he quickly suppressed it as he always did. This wasn't a movie, it was reality. Putting his phone away, Burr walked out of the training room.

0-0-0-0-0

Widowmaker was at the shooting range getting perfect headshots when she heard footsteps behind her. "Are you sending me out on a mission?"

"Of course. You are our best assassin. Have you seen the news?"

"They'll be expecting me. Do you really expect me to complete such a mission with Overwatch there?"

"We got some hired help to distract them. You just do what you normally do. Shoot to kill, clean, and untraceable. We've got the world on edge as it is. A few more bullets then everything changes. Nothing will stop us, not Vishkar, not the U.N, not Overwatch."

"You sure like hearing yourself talk." Widow said as she holstered her rifle. "Keep your hired help from getting in the way and consider it done."

The Overseer chuckled and left the frenchwoman to her own doing. The sniper rolled her shoulders and got ready for her mission. It was time to feel alive.

Sombra was watching along with watching Overwatch's deployment schedule. She whistled to see Burr was going to be at the U.N. meeting. "Oh this is gonna be interesting." Pulling up the hired help, Sombra studied the two. Now she had her full attention taken for this upcoming week. Until then it's best to get some work done.

0-0-0-0-0

" _Dhanyavaad_ , I will not fail you. The representative will be safe at the meeting." A woman said.

"And we advise you do not interact with the Overwatch agents while on duty. They may return to battle our common enemy, but they are not our ally."

"Of course they may one day stand against us on the betterment of the world." She replied. "I assure you my mission will be held up with the utmost importance. Do you know of the agents that will be there?"

"Yes and there are two of them that have desecrated what we have worked for. Though the urge to amend those mistakes is strong, now is not the time. See to it that thing go smoothly for us." The woman respectfully acknowledged her orders and turned to leave.

"And Symmetra." She stopped and turned to facer her superior. "Do not fail us like you did three years ago. Count this as your redemption." Her mind flashed back to when two individuals broke through Vishkar and not only escaped, but left with their hands full. Her anger flared at the mistake along with the shame it brought her. "I will not fail this time."

Turning her back this time, she wasn't going to let anyone get the better of her anymore.

0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Bonus_**

Taking a quick detour to the med bay, Burr bumped right into Noah who seemed a little out of it. "Oh sorry Noah."

"Tsk. Come on Burr. Don't need to apologize."

"Any reason why you're out of your bed and not…" He noticed the hazy look in his eyes along with the blush. And the smell of alcohol. "You're drinking again are you?"

"So what of it. I was just-moooving through the day in a little pain when I realzied it was HAPPY HOUR! And I took a few shots of someone's hidden stash near his cabinet." Burr took note to make sure that those were empty from now on. "And the lord must'vve been lokin dow at me because some hottie was holding some bourbon. Nicely handing me my drunk and disappeared."

'Fareeha. I probably shouldn't have lied about him not making a show.' Burr thought as he held his friend up. "And then what happened?"

"I meeeet a time traveler with a nice ass and a girl. And I know it was Brit, be-because I heard her speak and it was soooo….something." Burr was a bit surprised. 'Openly blabbering out anything. Yup he must have no bourbon left.'

"Did you get her number?"

"Oh no, no. I think she has a girl because she was video chatting with some gorgeous red head and I gotta say. Damn! That girl has good tastes. AND another thing, Mister Burr sir, I want to say that previous hottie came back while I was walking toward that other woman and was yelling about how I shouldn't be outside. So I ran."

"Oh, wait how did you-?" On cue the doors opened and it showed Fareeha and Lena panting. "How...can...he...get...away so fast?" Lena wheezed.

"Are you...even...hurt?" Fareeha asked. She glared at Burr who chuckled nervously at the two. "So how did he get out?"

"The bloke just tripped me when I was blinking toward him! I hit Fareeha when I fell!" Lena said. Fareeha got up pulled Noah close by the collar. "Alright enough of this. You need to go to bed. Now!"

Burr watched as Noah struggled hard to be free. Drinking in moderation was the best he can do, but give him more and all that's left is child. He stopped struggling and winked at Fareeha. "Would you care to join me? I goot the room." He slurred.

Fareeha froze at the proposition as Burr and Lena both almost bursted out laughing at the suggestion. "Alright, alright that's enou-"

 _POW!_

Burr caught Noah with a fist marked across his cheek while Fareeha was looking extremely flustered by that. Lena appeared next to Fareeha and tapped her shoulder. "Was that really necessary, Fareeha?"

"Shut up!" She said before marching off to blow some more steam away. Burr leaned down and checked Noah's pulse. Still alive from what he can feel. "Alright buddy let's go." Picking him up, Burr had Lena follow just incase he woke up.

"Is he always like that when he drinks?"

"Only when it's hard."

0-0-0-0-0

Short chapter I know, but hey we learned somethings didn't we? Now if any of you have questions or want to leave a statement either PM or review. What's going to happen? Y'all probably know it's going to great. #ActionChapter Anyways thanks for the viewing and remember to follow/favorite to know when updates come. Ciao!


	18. Night At The United Nations

"AAH!" Noah's fist hit hard against the punching bag. It barely moved and his hand really hurts now. Taking a deep breath, Noah pulled back and noted how tired he was. He started working out five minutes ago.

"You seem rather determined to get over this." He turned around and saw Ana standing at the doorway. "Oh Captain Amari. How are you?"

"Fine, I was just walking around when I heard someone training instead of recovering."

"Well I spent enough time in the medical bay. I think it's high time I get back to doing missions."

"After Reaper?" The name struck a chord, but he ignored it. "Yes even after Reaper. Look I've got friends that may need help now. And I have other things to…" Sombra appeared in his mind. The information she knew could be invaluable, but still something seemed off about her. "Ana."

"Yes?"

"Who were you tracking at Egypt?"

"And how would you know that?"

"You're a bounty hunter. I assume someone sent you to track someone. Any particular reason."

"It wasn't job, it was my own investigation." She stepped up and steadied the punching bag. "I found illegal smuggling of special plants being sent to America. And with it being close to Helix Security I had to look."

"Right. So who were you tracking?"

"Does it matter? He died and once owned those gloves I gave you."

"Oh...that's, um, thanks?" Ana chuckled as she felt his punches stop. "I mean it helped me against Reaper, so I guess it all works out fine." His phone lit up, but Noah ignored that as well.

"You're welcome, Noah." Ana paused before continuing. "Noah."

"Yes Ana?"

"You are friends with my daughter, yes?"

"Sure. What? You want me to talk to her for you?" She nodded. "It would nice if you could at least have her give me a chance to speak. I owe her an explanation at least."

Noah gave a grunt of an agreement and ran it through his mind. Why is Fareeha avoiding her mother? She was alive and still kicking ass to boot. It would seem rather rude to ignore someone who loved you with all their heart. Then again, Ana was alive and it was now that she revealed herself. Reasons aside, the feelings of anger and denial were understandable.

"I'll see what I can do. I just hope she doesn't kick my ass whenever I bring it up."

"She's a reasonable woman. I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you." The door opened and the two looked to see Lena in mission attire. "Oi Ana, we got a mission today!"

"Of course. Noah, until then." She left and Lena turned to Noah. "So what're you doing be doing while we're away?"

"Well besides recovering and paperwork that you guys so kindly dumped on me."

"You like it. You get read all about what we've done."

"And read the rant letters and death threats and fan mail and updates from the other Overwatch bases. I get to read a lot." Noah grumbled, but at the same times was kind of grateful for. He may want to do missions again, but doing paperwork has reminded him of what he had before. A semblance of a normal life.

"Oh cheer up. Would rather watch a bunch of leaders grumble on about what's going to work or not?" That tipped him off. "Hey Lena, you don't think Talon or anyone else would be stupid enough to attack right? I mean we did a lot of damage at Egypt."

"Aw you worried for me?"

"I am, maybe a confirmation for my worries would help." Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly I don't know. There are times we beat Talon and they stay down, other times we beat them and they get right back up. We haven't heard much from them since Egypt, so maybe."

Noah stepped forward and hugged Lena. "Just be careful and don't pull a me and get yourself pronounced dead."

The pilot smiled and returned the hug. "Of course. Last thing I want to do is follow in your footsteps. Hey maybe after this mission I can take you to see Emily with me. It'd be nice to go home with a friend."

"Heh, sure. Just make sure you're gonna be fine. Angela's gonna be out for quite some time with recovery over at Cairo and-"

"I'll be fine. We got Soldier and Ana, even Lucio, Winston, and Burr. Trust me, you'd have to be pretty ballsy to ruin this meeting." They parted and walked together to the hangar. Noah occasionally limped because of how exhausted his legs were, but pushed forward.

They met the agents over there with Burr talking to Fareeha. Noah patted Lena on the top of her head. "Alright young one let's go."

"Young one? That's rich."

"I'm fours years older than you. I get to have this." Lena clicked her tongue and moved toward the ship. "See ya later, Noah."

"Stay safe, Lena!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Burr standing next to him. "What? No good luck for me? I'm heartbroken."

"Pft. Sure you are. Still stay safe out there. I hope nothing goes wrong over there."

"Same, but I trust that you know your role in all this."

"Tech support. Got it, I'll let you know of any "disturbances" that come up." Burr walked away, but Noah stopped. "Burr. We've come far."

Burr chuckled and looked at his old friend. "That we have. I'll see you later, Noah. Watch our asses." The two parted ways as Burr boarded the drop ship. Lena took control and slowly lifted the ship up into the air before flying out to America. Noah covered his glasses from catching any dust when Fareeha stepped up.

"You know I'm surprised you stayed. This seems like a good time to get out."

"My suit is still under repair. Reaper landed some hard hits." Noah rolled his shoulder and the two walked back into the base. "Or maybe you're feeling lazy."

"I'm never lazy."

"Well you never seem to relax Ms. Soldier."

"Probably because most of time I'm getting shot at." Noah rolled his eyes. "You're not getting shot now. And besides you don't need armor to be there."

"I'd rather have my armor." The two continued their little argument as a camera focused on them. A small smile grew on the other side when watching the two.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The drop ship landed hours later and the Overwatch agents were greeted by U.N. soldiers. One by one they filed out with most being on edge about Ana(mask on) and Soldier 76. Burr came out last as he and Winston walked up.

An official walked forward and greeted them warmly. "Thank you for coming here and on such an important issue as well. I trust you will protect our leaders with the best you can offer?"

"Of course. We will do our best to ensure the meeting goes smoothly." The official smiled and led the group informing them of what's going to happen.

"Now we have called the best security before, but the recent attacks have spread them thin. That was until Overwatch returned. It's slow, but the nations are understanding that Overwatch is needed again. A fresh start."

"Maybe that would've been a nice heads up." 76 grumbled, but Ana hit him with her elbow. Burr turned his attention away from the two and let Winston takeover the conversation. He slowed down to where he was between Lucio and Lena. The two were chattering away quietly before Burr came in.

"So Lucio, how's the U.N?"

"It feels...official. You know? It's really weird to be here. To think the most powerful people come here and discuss international issues."

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming. Until you come here often. The hearings are really boring. Only interesting when leaders get into heated screaming matches." Burr chuckled at Tracer's statement. The inner workings of the political spectrum was something he wasn't attuned with. The decisions seemed obvious in his mind, but Burr guess he's missing something if others disagree.

"However there is something you must know. India has brought its own guardian and asked for us for her not to interact with your group."

Burr stepped forward. "Wait, why?"

"Because-" The door opened and the person who walked through sent anger through Lucio and chill through Burr. Vishkar's Symmetra stood at the doorway with the leader of India. "Apologises. We didn't know you were here. Excuse us."

Her eyes looked passed the official and into the group. Her emotions sparked when looking at the group of Overwatch. Allies in the same fight, yet enemies against their true goal, that's what she learned.

"No excuse us, we given orders for you not to bump into our secondary guests. Please, allow us to pass." Burr and Lucio glanced at one another before walking with the group. Lucio and Symmetra's eyes made contact and the two shared their disdain. She moved to Burr who seemed familiar. He looked away and turned to Tracer as a way to avoid eye contact.

"Mr. Burr." She said. He stopped and slowly turned around to face her. "Greetings Symmetra. I hope your mission protecting your leader works."

"I do not forget what my enemies have done. And the memories of three years ago are still fresh. Do not try crossing me again." The icy tone reminded Burr of why he was afraid of meeting her again. His phantom pain returned to his side when she walked past him. He ran to keep up with his friends as Symmetra continued to stare him down. The door closed and she dropped the glare.

"I sense history. How has he wronged you before?"

"It is not my place to say. Please, mark this matter as personal."

"Of course."

Meanwhile Burr was walking slightly behind the group when his comm went off. _"Burr, did you really-?"_

"Yeah. Turns out she's still sore about the whole excursion. Honestly when I saw her, my side hurt."

 _"Same. Look, I'm keeping track of any traffic on the cameras and I just came by to say things are still going well. I mean that should be a given, the meeting doesn't start until tomorrow."_

"Right." Burr and Noah both shared a very damaging history with Vishkar and seeing Symmetra just reminded them of the past they once shared. "Look, I'm gonna leave and catch up with the others. Just keep your eyes out."

 _"Roger, roger."_ Noah signed out and Burr finally caught up with the others. Lucio was back to being cheerful if not a little restrained as he talked to Tracer. Winston slowed down and met with Burr to discuss some things.

"Alright, we've been given the private quarters for the night. We should rest there and prepare for tomorrow."

"Alright. If there's any surprises tomorrow we'll be ready."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah logged out and put his comm down. Fareeha came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "So how's the group?"

"Made it the U.N in one piece, so good so far. Honestly I'm already bored with tech hopeful it'll stay that way."

"You hope to stay bored? Why?"

"That means nothing's happening. It's like infrastructure or status of my pet rocks." Fareeha laughed at the idea of a collection of rocks. She sat down next to him and asked if that was true.

"Well it was. Until Talon blew them up."

"Oh." The two knew their group retired for the night and any other agents would alarm them if they were in need of assistance, so their time was free at the moment. Noah pulled out some folders and took the contents out. "Alright. Mind if I get some help."

"Of course." Fareeha pulled more papers out and put it on the desk. Noah shook his head at all the paperwork being left on his desk. If they were enemies, he'd be surrounded twice over. Fareeha pulled up the news and other screens on the main computer as he did his work.

A few hours later, she heard him talking to himself. "Ah Noah Bastin. Former Thief, Registered Badass, Personal Secretary." He muttered.

"I don't know. Would that second name really be on your resume?"

"Are trying to be smart?" Noah chuckled. Fareeha nodded and held her stoic front though her mischievous side made a few side glances. "I did a lot of things in my time on this earth that can classify me as badass."

"Don't need to convince me. Though forgive me if I have some doubts."

"You seen me in Egypt. I was awesome!" It was kind of funny to see himself put up a defense for something she agreed with him on, but was a little off of his casualness after almost losing everything and made dependent. "That's true, but most badasses don't respond so well with smiles or jokes. How come you?"

"What can I say? I'm just a humorous guy." She turned to him and her look made him slowly put down his pen. "Well why do you want to know? I mean I can cope with all this crap with a cheesy smile and joke can't I?"

"That smile can't last forever. Especially with how the past weeks have affected you." She got up and saw how he turned away. "I suppose you're not the touchy, feely kinda guy."

He took a deep breath. "I am. I just feel like it's a bit weird for someone to call me out like that."

"Really? Are trying to say I'm not the best person to call that out?"

"That depends. How touchy, feely are you?" Her silence was a good enough answer. "Maybe somethings don't need to be questioned. I smile and laugh and enjoy what life handed me. That should be more than enough."

"Yet you carry so much. I've seen soldiers say they were fine, that they didn't need help, that took the blows and never sought help."

"Do I look like a soldier?"

"Never said you were, but it goes through everyone, not just through soldiers. I'm simply saying that you cannot laugh or smile your problems away. Because sometimes that'll just hide your wounds and trick your friends into ignoring your own problems."

"Fareeha, as delightful as this therapy session has been I rather not take this up with anyone else."

"Scared?"

"Not scared. You slapped that reaction out of me earlier remember."

"I suppose. However, how much longer can you actually smile through all your struggles." He stood up and slowly walked toward her. "Just watch me."

Taking a step forward, Fareeha could sense he was trying to establish himself. The two were now face to face. "You know you make it sound like a bet."

"Can I bet against a soldier?"

"Sure. I'm game." No direct approach was going to work and Fareeha knew that. A bet was the more interesting and only way left. "The stakes?"

"I'll admit you were right if I lose."

"Oh I don't know. Those seem like lousy odds especially for someone like you."

"I'll also throw in dinner?"

"Not interested."

"Clean your armor for next year...and repair it." Fareeha raised an eyebrow before agreeing to those terms.

"Before I give my conditions. Any reason why?" Noah shrugged. "Well you are my training partner, you saved my life, and I do owe an apology for cracking your helmet during our brief run in at Mexico. Besides it'd be nice to work on some other things, like maintenance." She nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough, though buying me dinner isn't so necessary. Now my stakes, I'll admit I was wrong." He opened his mouth but she stopped him. "And I'll let you teach you some new techniques."

"Ok pal. It's a deal." The two shook hands as they decided maybe it was time to get some sleep before the meeting starts. Fareeha pulled out emergency futons that Winston stored in case of late nights. Laying them down, she took one as did Noah. Sleep came slow for Fareeha as she stared at the ceiling waiting for its grasp to take hold of her.

Noah pulled out his phone and texted Angela. Since the doctor was gone, but needed updates Noah would provide what's been going on through the day before he sleeps.

 _'Daily meds were taken at 6 A.M, 12 P.M, and 6. P.M. So I ate plain oatmeal for breakfast, leftover pizza for lunch, and a salad for dinner. Plus I trained for about five to ten minutes doing punching bags along with two hours of paperwork.'_

He hit send and put the phone on his chest. Waiting for the doctor to respond always took a few minutes since it's hard to text and work at the same time. His phone vibrated against his chest and he shivered at it.

 _'Keep the med schedule up. Include fruit for breakfast, more protein for lunch. I suggest Reinhardt's bockwurst for that. As for dinner replace with chicken soup. (I have a canister in the med bay. Look through my personal fridge). For your day tomorrow I would focus on watching the U.N meeting. No training, I still need to examine if your bones can return to their normal routine before. And for paperwork...Viel Glück ;).'_

Noah snickered and texted back.

 _'Is there no medical cure to paperwork? Come on pal, I need something for that. ;n;'_

 _'I wouldn't be in the med bay all the time if I solved it. Just deal with it :p'_

 _'You're so cruel.'_ He could almost hear Angela giggle at the response

 _'So be it. Anyways I have more patients being brought to me. I'll be ready for your next update. Till then.'_ There it was certain she left her phone behind to help the others. Still he couldn't help, but leave one more message. _'Stay safe Ang.'_ Weird, better delete. _'I'll send my regards lovely.'_ No. Delete. _'Don't worry your pretty little self XOX-'_ Extremely fast delete. He only did the last part because he was curious. Mostly.

 _'Till then.'_ He put down his phone and groaned. "Is something the matter?" He stopped and forgot Fareeha was still there. She was turned over and was looking at him. "You sound in distress. Is your condition acting up?"

"My condition is a weak body and no. I just got a text from Angela. Tried asking for a way out of paperwork and the doc has the nerve to say "Viel Glück". Unbelievable right?"

"Are you sure it isn't because of something else? Because you're blushing right now and when the conversation made you laugh." Noah coughed and sat up. "W-Well I mean maybe I'm feeling a little heated."

Fareeha chuckled. "Heated? It's 68 degrees. Why would you be heated in this room unless someone's a little embarrassed."

"Lies! It's all lies!"

"What lies?" Fareeha winked at she pointed at his phone. "I'm not saying anything. I'm just pointing out on how pink you are." He looked away embarrassed as Fareeha sat up and offered a helpful hand of advice. "Don't feel too bad. It could be worse."

"Well just watch out! When I find you embarrassed about talking to someone then you'll know how I felt!"

"Oh this was about someone you like? My, Noah I never imagined you like that." He narrowed his eyes as he turned back and went back on his phone. "Maybe I am. I just can't get the person I…" He stopped and sighed. This was ridiculous. It happened weeks ago and for the most part everything was fine. Kind of.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Why don't you sleep. The rest may clear your head. Goodnight Noah." Noah saw her pull up the sheets and did the same. He glanced back at his phone, maybe for a notification, maybe one last message, something. Nothing appeared. He sighed and put his phone away. Sleep slowly overcame him as the hours ticked by. "Goodnight Fareeha."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Burr sat outside on the balcony and was taking a small break. He blew the vapor out and rolled his eyes at the normal lack of relaxation in them. He put the tube back and looked out to the city lights. Not yet changed out of his mission gear, Burr looked behind him to see some of the agents sleeping peaceful. Winston laid on the biggest bed alone while everyone else bunked together.

Lucio and Lena were in one and 76 and Ana were...sleeping? More like battle ready sleeping positions that were ready to be put into action. He would call Noah to just talk, but he assumes that he would be sleeping right now. Doesn't matter. There's plenty of time for that. Changing into more civilian clothing, but keeping his own gun and moving out of the room and leaving a notice, Burr walked around the U.N. headquarters before finding the exit and getting fresh-ish air.

The night lights and the sound of the city were some of the things he missed. Time with Overwatch has lead him to be behind a desk more or in a dangerous mission that he never appreciates the sights. It was refreshing to have some time to himself outside of his friends and co-workers. Burr adjusted his sweater and found many people enjoying life as it was. With no care in the world.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him, adjusting their sniper rifle at their target. Training their sights, the trigger was tugged slightly with little pressure. A bit more would fire the bullet. He vanished in the crowd and the finger left the trigger. Displeased the sniper pulled back and turned around. A fist met their face and left them sprawled on the floor. A silenced muzzle pressed against their head and fired one round. The sound muffled in their head.

The murder looked around and followed the victim's target. Jumping across roofs and taking out more and more hidden security, the murder finally caught sight of Burr walking down a market alley. He seemed to be purchasing little snacks with some homeless kids walking up and asking for some. The shadow watched him smile and hand some of the snacks to the kids. It shook their head before turning back and firing another silenced round into the crawling guard. They muffled his screams when they flipped him over and saw the proud Vishkar logo splattered in blood.

"You bitch!" The guard almost screamed in her position. They moved their face into the moonlight and revealed themselves. "Widow-GHSH!" Widowmaker slammed the butt of her gun against her vocal chords silencing him. She shushed her before firing another round between the eyes. _"Position 3. Do you copy? Are any of the men with you? We have lost radio contact with them and you need to rendezvous with the rest of the force here."_

Widowmaker pulled the radio up to her lip and watched Burr as he walked away. "Of course. The men are with me. We're keeping silent to not alarm the Overwatch agent. Where are you?"

 _"The Resting Tower Hotel, 34th floor, Room I14. Remember? Just return and debrief your mission."_

"Of course. _Merci_." She dropped the radio and crushed it under her heel. Pulling down her goggles, Widowmaker spotted Burr with more treats. "No one will take your life, but moi." Firing her grappling hook, Widowmaker made her way to the hotel and entered on the top floor. The assassin moved silently and smoothly between many of the hotel staff and customers. The numbers on the rooms and the floor decreased until floor 34, room I14. Hiding out, Widowmaker found a maid delivering room service. It was to the room.

She smiled at an idea and snuck up on the maid. Placing her in a stranglehold, Widowmaker knocked out the maid and removed her clothes. A few minutes later, Widowmaker patted the dress down to smooth it. Pulling up a cleaning mask and a cleaning bandana over her head, Widowmaker took the meal and walked up to the door.

Knocking on it twice, a few voices growled until one woman opened it. "I told you room service is going to happen."

"And I told you we didn't need them, but whatever. It's already here. I'm placing the bill on your credit card." Widowmaker smiled her cleaning mask, walked in with the food, and closed the door. "Mademoiselle, here is your order."

"Thanks whatever. That bastard's paying." The credit card was placed in her hand and Widowmaker looked up. "What? Are you waiting for a tip? Look thanks for the meal, but we're very bu-"

The woman didn't finish her sentence as Widow grabbed the knife from the silverware set and shoved it right into her throat. The Vishkar employee choked on her own blood when her companions came running in. Using the dying woman as leverage, Widow launched herself over her and into the group. They tried hitting her, but each fists or foot was blocked and deflected with ease. The assassin went to work with her mowing down each one effectively and silently.

The only thing that could be heard were broken bones and grunting. She retreated back when two more came out and returned to the food cart. They charged forward, but she pulled her rifle out and fired twice in fast pace. They fell on the ground with holes between their eyes and Widowmaker smiled at her work. Bodies of Vishkar security laid in the beautiful hotel carpet. She glanced at her outfit and felt slightly ashamed to see such nice clothes have blotches of her enemies blood. Discarding them and revealing her original outfit underneath, Widowmaker pulled open the window when the door opened again.

Another maid came in to check on the order and covered her mouth in horror to see the bodies laid on the floor. She looked up and saw Widowmaker looking at her. It would be easy to kill the lady, but she was very persuasive. Lifting a finger, Widow signaled for silence and that it be kept between just them. The maid fervently nodded when Widow lifted her rifle for reassurance.

Satisfied, the assassin leapt from the building and grappled on to the next. Pulling herself up on the ledge, she ran across several rooftops and perched herself on a ledge. The assassin smiled at another job well done and the first objective of her mission complete. Looking through her scope, Widowmaker found Burr yet again. This time however he was looking through his phone. Zooming in and maybe hoping for Sombra to get a view, she stopped to see him looking at photos.

"Oh anyone special?" She chuckled before she saw him flip to their photo. Her pose tightened with anger at seeing that photo and almost made her pull the trigger right then and there. Yet she didn't. Her finger was just a hair away from the trigger yet she couldn't pull it. "Just a little bit longer."

He looked around real quick and his eyes briefly met hers in his search of no one. His eyes darted back to her position, but found no one there. He turned back and returned to the U.N. headquarters. Widowmaker lifted her head up and saw he was gone. She didn't curse her luck as of now they were of no concern. Tomorrow they would be. Shouldering her rifle, Widowmaker called Sombra.

 _"Hey Widow! How's the States?"_

"Loud and annoying. I trust you sent the clean up crew after I took care of them."

 _"Yup gotta say I wonder why Vishkar would have their eyes on Burr? I was also watching through some of the cams and was amazed to see how one almost got him. Gotta say you saved his ass just in time again."_

"That sniper wouldn't take his life, though I sense he was tempted. And as for saving Burr, he was there at the wrong time and place. He would be in deeper trouble if I let it continue."

 _"So you ready for work tomorrow? Big things are happening and we got eyes everywhere...from people who want to watch international politics. Eh, still a good crowd."_ Widowmaker rolled her eyes and grappled onto another roof. She pulled up and found the balcony where Burr was earlier. She watched the light from the hallway pour in before closing down fast when Burr entered.

Turns out some other agents were awake like Tracer. Two people were up and ready for the day and with such a clear shot. She could take a shot. Her goggles moved over her eyes and zoomed in on them. " _Voilà_."

Tracer's head was set perfectly in her reticle. Just a small squeeze and the pest would-

CRACK! Widowmaker fell to the ground with her goggles broken. She pulled it off and found a bullet lodged perfectly still in between the metal plates. "It's been awhile Amélie. How long has it been?"

Widow looked up to see Ana in basic black and dark blue soldier garb with her trench coat blowing softly in the wind. Her mask was pulled to reveal the tired face of the woman Widow shot years ago. "Long enough for you to forget that I beat you and left a cyclops."

"Petty insults will not get you anywhere." She cocked her rifle and pointed at Widowmaker. The assassin lifted her rifle just in time and fired her shot, Ana the same. The two bullets met in mid-air and sparked light. That grabbed some of Ana's group's attention. Burr ran up to see Ana standing on a rooftop pointing her gun right at Widowmaker. He watched Ana jump down and try to catch Widowmaker, but the assassin slipped from her grasp and ran across the rooftops.

His heart skipped a beat at that realization and went to grab his gear, but not before waking Winston and informing him of the situation. The other agents were now up and quickly grabbed their own gear. Tracer was the first one out and quickly began closing distance. Lucio followed with Burr on his back. Winston and 76 stayed behind to inform the others about the sighting while they gave chase.

Widowmaker cursed her luck when her comms sprang up. "Got spotted? That's bad. How's tomorrow going to play out? They'll have tougher security."

"I do not have time for this Sombra. I'll find a way. Just let those two imbeciles loose tomorrow."

"Don't know. How're you going to do that behind bars? They won't accept you going without a fight."

'Then I'll give them a fight.' Widowmaker thought before Ana shot at her. The assassin barely dodged the second bullet when a blue flash appeared next to her. "Hiya!"

" _Bonjour_." She smacked Tracer in the face and sent her off the building. However with a simple recall, the time traveler returned to her side and returned the strike with her own. Widow rolled with the punch and hopped off the roof. She threw a canister down just at the feet of Tracer and Ana. Purple smoke erupted and the two women fell. Lucio managed to catch up with Burr hopping off. He looked at Widow and growled at the damage she's done. Widow rolled her eyes and continued to run. Burr gave chase as Lucio took care of the others.

"Sombra. Find me an exit, quickly!"

 _"Working on it Widow."_ The purple woman grappled across, but before she could fully leave the ground, a hand grabbed her hand. She looked down to see Burr holding on as they flew into the air. The weight weighed the hook down it brought them down. A glass window of a building was rapidly approaching them.

Burr pulled himself and covered Widow when the two crashed loudly into the empty building. The two roll over the floor until they stopped. Burr groaned as he pushed himself up and looked up to see Widowmaker doing the same. She took one look at Burr before scampering off into the darkness of the building, looking for her gun.

 _"Burr! Winston called us, are you okay?"_

"Pull up visuals and help me. I think you remember what happened last time Widow was near us." Noah already did and had Fareeha working next to him. She was studying Widowmaker and trying to find a strategy to win this fight.

In the Talon headquarters Sombra was listening to Burr, smiling she pulled up a second screen of the Overwatch headquarters. Tapping into their personal communication lines, Sombra gave a very happy, _"Hey Buddy!"_

Noah froze at the sound of her voice and looked behind to see Fareeha taking over while talking to the rest of the agents. "So what's your business in all this?"

 _"Straight to the point? Fine, fine. You're no fun."_

"Sorry, sorry. Just kind of busy not trying to get my friend killed. What the hell do you want?"

 _"You up for a little competition? My girl versus your boy. What do you say?"_ Noah opened his mouth to say something, but he looked back at the footage and saw Burr with back against the wall. The reflection on the glass showed Widowmaker. "Widowmaker? She works for...oh hell no."

 _"Hell yeah. Secrets out I guess. Don't worry I'm only there for a payroll. Not anything personal. Just business. Like our partnership."_ His body shook with anger and surprise that he almost struck the keyboard. Cracking his knuckles, Noah felt his mind sharpen. "We still have business to take care of once I'm back from recovery. And you know what fine. Game on, Sombra."

The two supports took their controls and were ready for one intense game. _"Alright, Widow you ready?"_

"Of course."

 _"Burr? Ready to take her down?"_

"As I'll ever be. Where's the others?" Noah looked at Fareeha's screen and saw her looking very concerned at Tracer and her mother. He could see the frustration in her face as Lucio was doing his best to keep their vitals up. _"They've been poisoned. Get Widowmaker pal and I'll try to keep you updated."_

"Right." Burr pulled out his custom Heckler & Koch P30L. Pulling the clip to make sure ammo was there, he pushed it in and cocked it. Widow transformed her gun to that of an assault rifle and made sure it was ready.

Sombra and Noah were counting. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…"_

 _"10, FIRE!"_ Widow opened fire in the wall when Burr knelt down and fired a few rounds up. His shots went through the wall as well and grazed the assassin's arm. She grunted in french before rolling out and lunging forward. She kicked Burr down and took aim again. He clapped his hands once and a blue shield expanded. The two support's had their jaws drop as Widow was surprised to see her bullets bounce off.

 _"Are those my gloves?! The fuck Burr?"_ Burr stood up and dived into new cover as he hid from Widow. "Sorry, but I had Winston take a look at these things and gave them to me. Don't worry I'll give them back afterwards."

 _"I've seen those before. They were a gift from one Helix Security's clients. Only one guy got to wear those. Congratulations I can now continue our little deal Noah."_ The agent didn't know if he should be happy or not. _"Burr we can talk about this later. Just escape or beat Widowmaker."_

Burr almost responded, but Widow pulled him out of cover and into her sights. He headbutted her and threw a hard hook. She caught it and tossed him to the floor. "Enough. Widow just stop."

 _"Non chérie."_ Widow responded and slapped him hard with the back of her hand. She pulled his gun from his hand and pointed it right at him. He grabbed the muzzle and covered it. She pulled the trigger and a bullet flattened itself against Burr's new hand.

"It seems you're full of surprises. What have you been doing?"

"Making up for lost time!" He disarmed Widowmaker and uppercutted her. She went across the room and crashed into a desk. He shook his left hand and heard the flat bullet drop to the floor. Looking at his palm, a dent could be seen in it. He sighed and walked up to Widow. "Come on. I know you felt that Amélie. Those Talon procedures can't last forever."

"..." She got up and glared at Burr. That name triggered anger. She wiped her lip and saw blood was leaking from it along with a dull sensation. Pain. Now that's new. "Hm. Ironic isn't it."

"What're you talking about?"

"First don't call me that. And second, earlier this evening I saved you from Vishkar Security services that were following you through the city. You don't have to worry. I took care of them. And now here you are, planning to arrest me." He attempted to find any hint of deceit, but found none. "Even though I saved you yet again chérie." The anger before was fleeting, in fact being near him it was almost nonexistent. The feeling was now hollow.

"Widowmaker."

Noah and Sombra watched the two curiously. Fareeha left to see if her armor was ready so she can join the U.N. meeting. He appreciated the empty room. This seemed personal, but he couldn't turn away. He was missing something from this and he wanted to know what.

Widowmaker stood up and felt something resembling emotion come in. "You were such a fool to betray us. Talon's got a target the size of a country after that little stunt you pulled in Nepal."

"Come on we both know they had it coming and it would've been easier to escape if someone would come with me." She laughed at the implication. "You think I would've gone to that dead organization with you."

"That dead organization has made quite a comeback. We're back and there's nothing you can to kill that. Widow I thought I made that clear." Sombra really wished she had popcorn on her right now this was getting good. "Do you really think after all I've done being on your side would fix it? Mondatta's death? The Overwatch agents I've killed? Everyone else? Besides how would you convince everyone that you work with that I'm fine? You can't."

"I would find a way. Look it's not too...ok maybe it's not the best time, but you would be a great asset to Overwatch and I would like to make another ally."

"Ally? You want more than that." Noah and Sombra had different reactions. Noah spat out any water in his mouth away while Sombra was watching the two with thrills. "Oh this is better than any of telenovelas airing right now." Widow ignored her.

"Amélie, I'm not Gerad. I understood that for awhile now so I'm asking you as a friend not anything more to just leave Talon. You don't have to be tethered to them." Widowmaker walked closer as Burr felt fear crawl up on what she was going to do. "You owe me some blood."

She punched him, disarmed him, and fired his gun. Noah and Sombra went up to their screens and saw Burr with a long graze on his cheek from the bullet. "Wha-"

The french woman leaned up and kissed him on the clean cheek. Noah almost fell to the floor on how ridiculous this was. Sombra didn't care and whooped quietly enough not to alarm anyone. They parted and she almost smiled at the contact. "It was nice to see that you still care."

"Uuuh."

"I'll consider your offer, however don't count on it."

"How'll I know you changed? Should something like that happen."

"You'll know it when I send it." She pulled him in and headbutted him, knocking him out. She grabbed her rifle and was about to leave, but her took one last look at him. "Still that headbutt was for grazing me earlier."

She disappeared into the night with Tracer popping in at the last second. She found Burr unconscious and the office messed up. "What the bloody hell happened here?!" Noah slowly pressed her comm line and answered.

 _"I have no idea."_

0-0-0-0-0

Whew took me awhile, but I finally did it. Now it's been awhile since last time so I hope this will satisfy your needs till the next chapter. Also quick thing, I do need many of you to review this as best you can. They help a lot with story building and I like to hear what all you think about it. If you can leave your opinion and follow then production will be better. Frequency I don't know.


	19. Everything Goes To Hell

"How did she get away?" 76 asked in disbelief.

"She caught me by surprise. Even with the new hand and gloves, I still couldn't shift the tide." Burr said as he rubbed his head with ice. "It doesn't matter now. She's gone."

"Gone? Talon's most feared assassin that not only escaped our grasp, but also slaughtered many others last night." 76 stated. Burr got up. "I know, I know. The reports Noah sent me confirm that Vishkar private security were killed last night and it would seem strange that the assassin didn't take them out. However she could just stand as a distraction for something else."

"Explain." Ana said. Burr sat up and put his ice pack down. "The thing is that the U.N basically has an army securing them and we're just the icing on the cake. Why would Talon send Widowmaker with no back up?"

"She's good, but not that good. Perhaps she has reinforcements surrounding the area."

"After Egypt? No offense, but we did a lot of damage out. It'd take them another month to amass something similar." Tracer chipped in. Winston came up. "She's right. Despite how bloody the battle was and what happened on our side, Talon dealt with a considerably high blow plus defeating Reaper thanks to Burr and Noah may have demoralized their own troops."

"Here that bud?" Noah chuckled. _"Of course. We got spooky man good that day. I think. Still carrying on the conversation, it might be that they've brought someone else to the fray."_

 _"Does it matter? Widowmaker is there. I'm already preparing my armor for the mission."_

"No. This mission does not concern you Fareeha. You should stay there and monitor."

 _"Staying still is not my biggest strength mother. I'm already preparing a ship."_

"Noah, stop her."

 _"Can't too weak besides even if I was able to, she'd beat the crap out of me. Look Ana, Fareeha's coming to America. I've estimated she'll arrive just before the meeting, so adjust your plans with her in it."_

"Is her armor even ready?"

 _"Of course not! I seen what Reaper did to it. We still need a bit more time to fully prepare it, but Fareeha doesn't the armor. She's strong without it."_ Noah gave an encouraging thumbs up where Fareeha smiled warmly at. She disappeared and Noah turned back to the others. _"Now where were we? Oh right, Widow's plan. Burr you've worked with her. How would she execute this?"_

"She wouldn't." Burr began thinking more and more and it was easy to see this as a fool's errand even by someone as skilled as Widowmaker. "I mean I expected some kind of attack, but she's only picked off security guards that weren't even here. Weeding out forces would be smart, but this is the United Nations. The best of the best protect the people here and even Widow would call this impossible. It's unlikely Reaper's here either. The bastard has a love for the theatrics."

"How unlikely? Burr, this is the perfect place for theatrics."

"Because he wasn't there when Widow was spotted. He would've gladly appeared on everything and shoot us straight to hell. That man will do his best to ensure that we know he's after us."

"Fair point, but who is here? We can conclude Talon won't attack, Reaper isn't here, and other organizations are too smart to attack here. Who would be stupid enough to…" Burr stopped Ana and got an idea.

"Noah, where was the last sighting of the criminals Junkrat and Roadhog?"

76 stepped up. "You think they'd come here? That's a huge jump." Tracer shrugged. "Winston and I met them a couple of times. They definitely fit the standards of being stupid enough to attack here."

 _"Yorktown, Virginia. The last sighting was there. And before it was South Carolina and before that was Georgia. They were moving up the coastline. They're probably in the city as of right now!"_

76 and Ana stood up. "Then we hunt them."

"No, 76. You two are too new. People still fear 76 and Ana we need you here incase Widow does attack. We need our sniper. Look none of us can leave without leaving the group vulnerable. Our best chance is to defend any entry." Winston said. Burr agreed. "Noah keep us informed if any sightings of the two appear."

 _"Got it. And guys, stay safe."_ He hung up and everyone else got ready. Noah pulled up multiple traffic cams. Fareeha tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry to be leaving you here by yourself."

"What? Ah come pal, I'm fine. You need to focus and help everyone else out." He stood up and Fareeha in old Overwatch soldier armor. "Wow, don't you look intimidating."

"Thanks. I'm going to strike fear by dressing up in blue vests." Noah looked at her and got an idea. "Hey, help me over there." She made sure he didn't fall when he came to the clothes case. "Why don't you look a little more official."

He pulled out an old coat with tails that fall to the back of her knees.. A familiar one though. "Noah...that's-" He placed it over her shoulders and took a step back. "There we go. Nice. A little on the nose on blue, but hey you look official."

"Thank you." Noah held up his hand and reached for a cabinet. He pulled out his repaired grapple gun. "Here. I think you might find some use of this."

"You're spoiling me Noah, but thank you." The agent winked and straightened her coat. "There you are. Nice and battle ready." Fareeha looked at herself and realized she was just missing the cap. The cap would make her almost a spliting image of her mother.

"Well, come on. I wanna see you off."

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" Fareeha asked. "Of course not. I actually like having you around. You've been a great friend with all that's going on. It's a little hard to see you leave." A happy tone with a hint of real intent.

"Oh. You're welcome." The two made it to the hangar and Noah opened the ship. "Alright, here you go pal." She went up to board it but felt a hand grab her. She turned to see Noah with a concerned look on his face. "Please be careful. I know you'll be fine, but...you never know."

The woman smiled and reassured him. "I'll be fine. Just do your job and I'll do mine."

"I know, I know. It's just...I care too much for you guys. I know you'll be fine, I just can't, um, how do I say this?" She smiled and brought him in for a side hug. "I will be fine. Everyone else is there and besides I promise if things get too hot I'll leave."

"Don't give promises I know you'll break." She shrugged. "Worth a shot. Now get going and make sure you find any suspicious activity."

"Of course. Stay safe Fareeha."

"I will." They held a gaze for what seemed to last quite a while. Noah felt a familiar warmth when looking at Fareeha, but he quickly brushed it aside. Fareeha didn't bother ignoring the expression on his face and slowly turned and boarded the ship. He watched the ship fly off and find himself basically alone in the base. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking in and getting back to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Burr fell back onto the couch with Lucio playing soothing beats. "That sounds rough. So your head should feel better in a couple more minutes."

"Thanks Lucio. Hopefully the only person we'll actually have to deal with is Symmetra." Lucio chuckled. "Yeah. That would be the only probably. I almost wish for Roadhog and Junkrat." The two shared a laugh before realizing they were between a rock and a hard place.

"So Lucio, what's your beef Symmetra? She hasn't done anything to you personally, right?"

"She works with Vishkar Corp. And those guys are humongous dicks. My home in Brazil was tore down, people were being exploited for cheap labor, and everything was just going into a destructive hell."

"And then you took some of their equipment and became a revolutionary in your home. No matter how many times I hear that I'm always astounded." Lucio pulled out his gun and examined it. He's done a lot of good with it and he was proud to hold it every day. "What about you? From what I've seen she isn't the biggest fan of you."

"No she isn't." Burr lifted the hem of his shirt and pointed to a scar at his lower abdomen. "One of her turrets got me right there. A very difficult thing to dodge." Lucio whistled and took a closer look at it.

"How did you get one of those? What did you do?" Burr laughed at the very painful memories of getting those scars. A job went wrong, an argument broke out, and…it was something he was both grateful and regretful for. "I did a lot of things getting these scars. Let's just say I'm glad I got them."

The door opened and it was Tracer. "You guys ready? Noah told me Fareeha is gonna be arriving in the next couple of minutes then the meeting will begin. You feeling alright?" Burr stood up and stretched his arms. "Course I'm alright. One measly headbutt's notgonna stop me."

The three got dressed for the part. Tracer just adjusted her chronal accelerator, Lucio tied his hair back, and Burr fixed his tie. They were mission ready, but they still had to appear formal.

Meanwhile Soldier 76 and Ana were waiting with Winston outside for Fareeha. 76 and Winston were calm, but Ana was fidgeting in the very slightest. Burr told her that Fareeha wanted to be part of this mission, but seemed reasonably restrained when she heard Ana was part of it. It wasn't disappearing and hurting Fareeha that bothered Ana, it was being reintegrated back into her life. The two shared their arguments on Fareeha's life goals on protecting fighting and Ana's dream of a life of peace for her daughter. Perhaps some time together will begin the mending process.

"This seems surreal doesn't it 76." Winston was still in earshot and she wasn't going to expose Jack's secret. That was up to him. "In what way?"

"Ever imagine being here? With Overwatch?" 76 raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I'm only here to fix my mistakes. Once that's done, I'm done."

"You seem so sure. What makes you think you're done?"

"Believe it or not we're capable of aging." Ana chuckled at that. He seemed more relaxed whenever she talked to him. Give it any other agent, he would've given basic answers with no sense of his true feelings behind it. "It would seem retirement would be nice, though given this day and age; kids today need a little more guidance."

"Kid's today are idealistic and hopeful. Not bad for a first step, we can teach them better." 76 looked up to the sky and found an approaching drop ship. "Good she's arrived."

Winston walked up with U.N. troops saluting at the gorilla as he passed by. The ship dropped in and the hatch opened. Winston and the others were taken back by how familiar Fareeha looked.

"Fareeha. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad to be a part of it." She pressed a button in the hatch and the autopilot engaged. It lifted itself up and flew back to the base. Winston walked with her as they approached 76 and Ana.

"Good to see you join us, Amari."

"76." She turned to her mother who was smiling gently at her appearance. "Good afternoon Fareeha. I trust the trip was fine."

"Of course, let's begin. Mother." The four walked in and suddenly Fareeha's comm went off. Ana looked to see her answer.

"No, no. I didn't forget anything." Fareeha answered. "Yes, that would be embarrassing if I did, but I didn't...just focus and keep an eye out...I see what you did there, but no we got work to do...I think you just called in to make that joke...I'll keep you updated till then. See you later." Ana smiled. Seemed her companion was a little concerned. A kind gesture.

They walked down the halls and bumped into Symmetra who seemed furious. "Pardon me."

"Please understand we will conduct a full investigation, but we must question your superiors as well."

"How can that be? Men and women were murdered by an assassin according to your friends in Overwatch. I do not see how you could question my superiors." The official was doing his best to seem unphased, but was failing with each passing second. "Because we wanted to their intent. They had their eyes on our other guests and tracked one of them when he left the building. It falls completely in our right to question why."

"It is a mistake. You would be wasting your time."

Fareeha stepped up and stopped the two from arguing anymore. "Captain Amari!"

"That's enough. We have enough tension as it is. I think we all could move this discussion to another time." She glared at Symmetra angrily. "And as for questioning, this could fall under Overwatch's investigation at any time. Especially since you were spying on us."

"Do not attempt to step in this situation. Your organization is the last thing we want to deal with."

"Then let things go as they will. Otherwise we'll step in." Symmetra looked furious at the what she was facing. She walked past Fareeha and the other agents without another word. Fareeha shook her head and faced the official. "Apologies. I did not mean to interrupt your conversation, but our focus is needed elsewhere."

"No that's was fine. It's just that now we've doubled security because of this attack. Thank you again." He left and the others looked at her with surprise. "What? Diplomacy has its merit."

"That was exceptional." Ana said and Fareeha looked away with a blush. Though it seemed she was giving her mother the cold shoulder, Ana could see a small smile on her face. The woman was happy to hear that.

"Oi, Fareeha!" A blue light flashed before them just to see Tracer smiling. "Don't you looking fetching."

"Thank you Tracer. To you as well." Burr and Lucio quickly followed up and greeted Fareeha. They all went over the plan and soon the group dispersed to their positions. The minutes turned into hours as U.N officials dropped in, took their seats, and waited for others to arrive. Most journalists and some of the population tuned in to hear what's going to happen for the fate of Omnic and human relations.

Noah watched on the TV and propped his feet up. He held open radio with the absent Overwatch members not there and keeping them informed. McCree was with Genji as the two wandered the plains in search of someone. Reinhardt and Zarya were defending innocents from riots bursting out in western Europe. Angela was in Egypt providing medical help.

"I would first like to say before we begin this meeting, we are glad to have the agents of Overwatch be here defending us while we discuss the topic of martial law for both Omnics and human."

A few leaders voiced their concerns, but the majority quickly silenced them. Noah and Burr smiled at the exact same time. Overwatch was back and they were now acknowledged. "Now, now. The discussion of the official reinstatement of Overwatch will be a topic for another day. For now let us focus on what we are to focus on. Lately the world has been hanging in the balance of another Omni Crisis. It is reasonable we do not have to bring up the bloody past."

"These sanctions to control them is needed! Omnics and humans were not meant to walk as equals! I say we do away with efforts of integration and employ back segregation. Our kind cannot risk being with these machines."

"Are you mad?! Separation is the last thing we need. We should focus more on finding peaceful ways to talk between our kinds. We, Omnics, have more than enough humanity to meet as equals. Please just listen."

"I agree with the Omnic leader. We have had bad blood between us for too long. It is time to bury the hatchet and move on from what remains of our past."

"Traitor! The only reason you defend them is because your nation relies on Omnic technology to stay afloat. They got you in their back pocket." Burr, Tracer, Fareeha, and Lucio were in the crowd watching the discourse happen. Burr seemed to be nodding off along with Tracer. Lucio and Fareeha kept a keen eye on things and kept in quiet while the proceedings happened.

An hour later a sniper took her position in a building over a few hundred meters away from the meeting. Her scope zoomed in on all the leaders with their hearts in the center of her reticle.

 _"Hey Widow, you ready to see some fireworks?"_

"That depends is your voice going to be silent while I take my shots?"

 _"I dunno. That depends if you intend on following Burr's offer. You seemed rather touched by his declaration to protect you."_

"He is a fool. There's no coming back for me and this shot will prove it." Sombra watched Widowmaker place a finger on the trigger and steadily pushed it. However she noticed that there wasn't enough pressure on the trigger. She took a deep breath and found Burr standing next to his comrades. She aimed between his eyes and imagined pulling the trigger there. Her targets would live, but that man will have been removed from the equation. Widow found herself trying to squeeze the trigger, but couldn't. It was frustrating the assassin. _"Aren't you gonna fire?"_

"I will! Just where are the other two? I need this shot to be silenced underneath all the explosions." Sombra pulled up footage of an escape tunnel underneath the U.N building where it showed Roadhog and Junkrat. The two were in New York for sometime before the agents of Overwatch arrived, but kept things silent on the down low. Everything they've done was done quietly. Not their style, but it was for something bigger. _"You two ready? It's almost show time."_

"Hell yeah, we're ready! Oh can taste all the sweet things we can get once we're paid. We ready, Roadie?"

Grumbling answered Junkrat. "We're all ready darling. Let's do this!" Sombra gave the go and the two pressed a button. Charges placed all over the structure supports blew up and the building groaned. Smoke and fire flew high into the air and into many personnel there. Burr and the others were taken aback by the sudden explosion shattered the glass.

The news captured it and Noah sat up with fear as he saw the building come aflame. _"GUYS!"_ Everyone was in panic with everyone scrambling to safety. 76 and Ana ran back into the building to help evacuate with the others. Noah scanned the cameras as he could see many people leaving the building. Several bodies were found, but he couldn't identify them. Going deeper underground, Noah found two shadows in a camera. One big, one small. He zoomed in, but a skull appeared and blocked his view. It was easy to identify how that was.

"Sombra!" Noah yelled. The hacker laughed and pitched in. _"Sorry amigo, but this one thing you can't do."_

"My friends are in danger. Patch me back in." He growled. Sombra rolled around in her chair and considered it. _"You'll get point of view. Don't worry I got the best views."_

"Can I contact my allies?"

 _"Try."_

"Burr, Burr! They're on the lower floors! You need to head to the lower floors and stop them there!" Sombra switched to a shot of Burr. The agent was helping several people up and didn't seem to hear Noah. Actually it seemed he was trying to call Noah. "You bitch. I need to talk to them."

 _"I know, but just for calling me a bitch, I'll hold you off for five minutes._ "

"Five minutes? Fine." Sombra pulled up a timer. _"Five minutes is a long time."_

"I...I believe in them. They can take on your two idiots. Just you wait." Sombra loved his spirit. It made things interesting

Across the U.N. building, Widowmaker took aim. Most leaders were gone, but she just needed to take out one. No matter how insignificant they were, a leader was still a leader. The bombs were strategically placed to cause panic. Though only maybe a few of the lesser known staff were down.

 ** _"I'm asking you as a friend not anything more to just leave Talon. You don't have to be tethered to them."_** She imagined Burr looking at her right now. He acted so familiar. Too similar to, **_"Amélie, I'm not Gerard."_**

'Of course you're not, but still. What if-what if I throw away my shot, where will I go? He cannot defend me from everybody, but Talon...fails to hold me down. I can feel things.' Her mind was wrestling with such choices that she furiously took aim and fired one round. The bullet whistled through the air, cutting through the space between it and its target. The bullet grazed and left a scratch on an Omnic running from the building. That infuriated her.

 _"Damner tout!"_ She tossed her rifle onto the floor, clutching her head. _"Va te faire foutre Burr! Va te faire enculer et vos mots!"_ Her brief breakdown ended when she punched a wall hard enough for her fist to go through. His words kept repeating in her mind as Sombra watched her. She whistled at the results and called in.

 _"Hey Widow? Are you alright?"_

"I'm-!" The assassin stopped herself when she felt a throbbing pain in her hand. The pain subsided and she once again felt nothing. "I'm fine."

 _"How so?"_ Widow took one last aim at the panic and fired three rounds. Behind the noise and all the destruction several leaders fell under the assassin's bullet. She could almost see the light of life snuffed out in an instant. The thrill of the kill sent chills through her body, but seemed rather dulled by what part of her mind thinks. A burnt bridge.

 _"Whoa."_ Widowmaker knew her job was done. The terror attack and the death of another more of their opponents would satisfy her superiors. _"For a second there, I thought you were going to run away with your boyfriend."_

"He will do nothing, has nothing, and is nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." The night before, Burr lingering on their photo together and how he still showed mercy stuck with her. "There is nothing he can do to make me leave."

 _"If you say so."_ Sombra left the conversation leaving Widowmaker alone. The assassin smirked at a job well done and didn't notice a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Flashes of Gerard and Burr flashed in her mind, but she quickly buried those feelings. She was the perfect assassin, the perfect assassin did not let feelings run her life. No matter how happy she felt with either man they couldn't change who she was.

Sombra felt a little disappointed in the resolution. Her timer beeped and she remembered her other friend in Overwatch. The hacker released the barriers and let communication flow again. Behind her a man was watching the screens. He smiled and pulled up his phone.

 _"Commence the Operation. Take him in."_ Hidden on the cliffsides was a wraith snaking its way into the vents of Gibraltar.

0-0-0-0-0

Burr finally managed to move the others away when he heard static. "Bu-can yo-ad me?"

"Noah?" He answered. Noah smiled at the response and went back to work with whatever energy he can muster. _"Great, I got a hold of you. Something went wrong with our comms and I've been trying to fix it."_

"Whatever I don't care. Look do you know where the cause is? Is it Junkrat and Roadhog?" A loud crash was heard as he could hear 76 grunt. He ran out to the door and pushed it to see 76 be thrown to the wall. "Nevermind I see them."

"Of course you do." He turned to see Symmetra at his side. He flinched at her appearance as she built hard light projections around them. "Do not mistake my assistance. I'm simply here to ensure these trespassers face punishment."

"Sure. Whatever you say." He pushed the doors opened and saw a full scale battle happening. Winston and Roadhog locked together. The scientist was red as he pushed Roadhog away and roared. Tracer and Fareeha were dealing with Junkrat who kept throwing miniature bombs at them.

"Nice try sweet hearts, but you'll need to try harder!" He laughed. Burr pulled out his gun took aim at Junkrat. Symmetra stopped him. "Don't be a fool. If intend to rush him, be protected." Her hand glowed with blue energy as a shield was granted upon Burr.

"Oh...thanks." She glared at him and pointed to the battle. He ran away from her as fast as possible since these events were getting out of control. Junkrat saw him coming and fired a grenade. Burr crossed his arms and the shield took the brunt of the explosion. The surprise on Junkrat's face was enough for Tracer and Fareeha to take him down. Tracer disarmed him and struck him hard in the gut.

He lurched back before coming back swinging. Fareeha rushed in and blocked it. Using her training, she placed several hard strikes to his ribs and face. Finally she placed a palm on his neck and pushed down while sweeping him off his feet. He hit the ground hard and barely conscious. "That fuckin sucked."

Burr stood up and dusted off his coat. "Always a pleasure to see professionals at work." Tracer gave him a thumbs up while Fareeha massaged her knuckles. "What about the others?"

"Look out!" Tracer grabbed them both and forced them to duck. They saw Winston fly through the air and into a wall with his primal rage wearing down. Tracer blinked next to him and helped him up. "Winston, you alright?"

"Of course. Just a little sore in some places." He groaned and got up. Fareeha and Burr ran up to Roadhog and saw him taking on 76. 76 was dodging each strike Roadhog was dealing out with his hook. "Stay still!"

76 looked behind him and moved out of the way. Behind him turrets were placed on the pillars and looking down at Roadhog. Symmetra stepped up and smiled. "Enough of this foolishness."

The machines hummed before firing their beams right at Roadhog. Burr froze at the sight when the light died down. Roadhog was on the floor barely breathing. Symmetra stepped up and looked at him curiously. "You seem to be rather stubborn."

"Stop!" Burr yelled. Symmetra glanced at him before leaving the defeated Roadhog on the ground. Burr looked down and saw the damage. "Jesus Christ, you almost burnt him to a crisp. We need him stabilized. Noah, get me Lucio or Ana! 76 give me a biotic field." Symmetra rolled her eyes, but seemed a little taken back how much damage she did. 76 complied and placed the canister on the floor.

It slowed the damage down and everyone watched for any vital fallings. Even Junkrat. "Roadie! You bitch." Fareeha tightened her grip in his hold while they waited.

A few seconds later, skates were heard as Lucio came in. "I'm here, I'm here. Let me take care of this." The local authorities and the U.N's personal security came in and detained Junkrat and Roadhog who was being transferred to a nearby hospital before detainment. Burr looked around him at the partially destroyed building. He could feel eyes were on him as he looked a mess in front of the world media. He walked away from them and called for Ana. She missing during the battle. He wanted to know why.

Walking back into the meeting hall, Burr was greeted with sight of the American President, the Omnic leader of Numbali, and the Prime Minister of India. Ana was inspecting the bodies when Burr ran up to her. "Ana! Thank God I thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine. These people aren't." She moved one of them over and Burr could see a bullet hole exiting the front of his head. She rolled the other bodies and he could see the same hole. His fists clenched because he knew only one person could make this shot. "Amélie."

"Yes Widowmaker shot these men. Those two were diversions."

"Were you looking for her?"

"After I helped the people escape, yes. Though I was too late when I saw these leaders down."

The two heard the doors open as other officials, security, reporters, and the other agents make their way into the room. Screams of shock, anger, and sadness could be heard echoing in the chambers. The more hostile people were pointing fingers at the Overwatch agents, still determined defenders tried stopping them, but the cameras were rolling. On every news site and channel, the defeated faces of Burr and the others were on clear display. Headlines of failure at the U.N. appeared and all Overwatch supporters, un-official branches or regular people, were down.

When a shot of Tracer's depressed face was shown, Emily reached out to reach for her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her lover. Noah had the other agents on video chat and they all watched it. Genji and McCree were silent, but McCree's expression told it all. Reinhardt and Zarya were furious and disheartened by the events. Hana stopped her charity streams at the events.

Angela stood frozen. "My God." Noah felt horrible. Everything seemed ruined under smoke and three bullets. "Angela...what're we gonna do?"

"I...I don't know. I'm going to shut down this channel for now. I'm going to check up on them." Noah put his head in his hands. They shook just holding the weight of his head, but in his mind it might as well have been holding all the weight of the problems. This was not what he expected. "Burr. Burr do you read me?"

 _"Not now."_ He sounded disheartened. Noah saw the bodies and heard Ana confirm it was Widowmaker. The broken tone could be linked to her. Especially since he heard Burr's promise of protection. "Just stay strong pal. Ok?"

He left Burr and switched over to Tracer. "Lena, Lena can you hear me?"

 _"Ello Noah."_ He sighed and tried his best to think of something. "You, uh, okay? I saw the battle and I thought you were a goner."

 _"Ha, come on you know me. Too fast for that wanker to hit me."_ He smiled and joked with her. A sad Lena was something he didn't want to encounter. "Well I'm gonna check up on the others and talk to them."

And he did. They were disheartened, but Ana and Winston seemed the more hopeful. 76 was just as discouraged as Burr. Noah stopped him before he got taken over by negative thoughts.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Fareeha. How goes the mission?" He could almost see her rolling her eyes. _"What do you think?"_

"Right, right. Sorry to ask. I'm sorry about how things turned out." He looked up and saw the news headlines.

 _Overwatch's Failure. Leaders Slain, Where Were They?, Debate Over Their Stay, Was It Right To Call Them Back?_

"The media is running with this hard." Noah took a deep breath. _"I'm going to return tomorrow evening."_

"What, why?" Fareeha's frustration could be felt. _"I just need to get back to the base, alright. I'll see tomorrow."_ She turned her comms off before Noah could stop her. His phone rang and he took a glance at the contact. Sombra. Anger ran through him as he answered the phone.

"The hell do you want?"

 _"Whoa calm down. I just came with an update on your mystery glove owner."_

"Keep it. After what you guys did, I'm done."

 _"Really? You're just ending it right here. I thought you wanted some answers about your past."_ She seemed appalled by the his mood.

"I do, but my friends need me. So take your answers and piss off."

 _"You know, I thought she wouldn't fire."_ He almost hung up before putting the phone against his ear. "What?"

Sombra pondered on memories of Burr's infiltration. _"Widow. I thought she wouldn't complete her job. You may not know it, but when Burr was here they were very close. It's almost tragic to look at it now."_

Noah almost calmed down. "You expect me to believe that, Widow hesitated. I thought the perfect assassin wouldn't hesitate." Their first and hopefully only fight spoke volumes on the lack of hesitation she had.

 _"You'd be surprised."_

"I'm sure I would be. It doesn't matter. Look I've got other things to take care of. So excuse me while I try to do my job."

"That'll have to wait." A raspy voice said. Noah turned around and found Reaper there with his guns out. "Hello Noah. You seem to be recovering rather nicely." Sombra could hear Reaper and was terribly surprised by that.

Noah stumbled back and hit the keyboard. "Athena! Alert-!" Reaper grabbed his head and slammed it into the desk. Lights and blood was all he could see when Reaper lifted him up. Noah swung and Reaper caught his arm. "Even in this state you try to fight."

The blow to the head was making him fade in and out, but with the last bit of strength he moved his hand and hit Contact Emergency.

-Overwatch Agents Alerted. Base Infiltrated.- Athena spoke. This alerted the other agents of what was going on, but Reaper laughed. "Call them, it won't matter in the end."

"You know I expect Amari to stay here when the others left, but this works just as well." Noah cringed at being held in his grip again. He struck Reaper a couple times, but his strength failed him. Reaper chuckled and chucked him across the room. Noah crashed into piles of Winston's books and clean glass beakers. The books bruised while the glass cut. He reached up and felt blood drip down his forehead. His glasses were knocked off and the light was not helping him.

He found an emergency gun on the floor which he seemed to have knocked over when Reaper threw him. He reached for it and turned to Reaper. The enforcer turned into his wraith form and phased through the table.

Noah didn't even fire a round as Reaper kicked gun out of his hands and stepped on his wrist. A painful crunch could be heard as Reaper looked at the arm he broke last time. "The doctor seemed to do a fine job. Let's undo that shall we." Another loud bone-cracking sound was heard clear in Noah's head as Reaper broke his arm again.

The pain was too much and Noah passed out. Reaper lifted him over his shoulder and picked up his phone. "Sombra. Thanks for the distraction." Before leaving he picked up a pair of his goggles on the workbench.

0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was looking at their communicators at the emergency alert when a chill went through some of their spines. Burr, Fareeha, and Tracer were one of the first people to try and contact the base to hear no answer. Winston called Athena and the AI responded.

"Athena, what's going on? Why did the alarm go off?"

"Familiar Entity which we have identified as Reaper has seen inside the base." Everyone's blood ran cold. All the agents were listening. Those who were and were not at the U.N. understood what that meant. Angela dropped her staff and tried calling the base directly. Genji and McCree summoned their dropship. Fareeha already left the group, running to her own dropship with Tracer following her.

Burr fell to his knees. This couldn't be happening. Reaper. Noah. Gibraltar. Alone. The self defense measurements should've activated, the sensors would've gone off. How come they didn't? How did everything go to hell so fast?

Ana put a hand on his shoulder. "Go back. We'll handle the mess here." He didn't need to be told twice as Burr ran out the room without stopping to catch up to Fareeha and Tracer. This couldn't be happening. No way, why now? Widowmaker burns their bridge, Overwatch's reputation takes a serious blow, his best friend kidnapped. His fears were becoming more and more a reality.

He hopped over desks, flower stands, and shoved people out of the way as he tried to catch up with Fareeha and Lena. Clammering up to the port, he saw Fareeha and Tracer begin lift off. He jumped up and grabbed the side. Fareeha gave a yelp of surprise as she quickly recovered and pulled him up.

"Tracer, get us there as fast as you can!" Fareeha helped him strap down when the ship flew faster through the sky. Burr looked at his hands and could almost feel tears well up. "Noah. Please don't be a corpse when we get there. Please, please, please, please." He pleaded.

0-0-0-0-0

Well that was a fun chapter. Anyways special announcement! You'll love this: Among Heroes will be going on HIATUS! Yay!

Okay let's be truthful here. These past few chapters I've been dealing with writer's block. The greatest thing since anxiety, inspiration deprevatation, and literally anything that hurts creativity. These last few chapters have been great, but I feel their quality lacks and some may have a problem with it. The thing is most of this story has been fueled by two things: creative overload and audience participation.

I love it when you people leave your reviews. It inspires me to do better, to improve or change, and allows us to have something to talk about. And since the last two or three chapters, I understand that I'm not putting out the best and I apologize for that. I hope when the next chapter comes back it'll be interesting fresh and new.

Anyways enough with getting that off my chest, please remember to leave a review if you have an opinion, follow/fav for updates, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Ciao!


	20. An Old Legacy Rediscovered?

They weren't the first to arrive at the base. Two dropships were there and the trio moved up to Winston's lab where Noah resided. Immediately they came across McCree and Genji.

"Stop!" McCree yelled. The two had their weapons draw and pointed it at them before realizing who they were pointing at. Burr glared at them. "Where is he? Did you find him?"

"No unfortunately. Angela is in the lab right now." Burr walked passed them and didn't care that he bumped into them. Fareeha and Tracer looked at each other before all four followed in suit. Burr ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"Angela!" The Swiss woman looked up from the desk and waved hello. "Did you find anything? Any idea where he was taken?"

"No, I just got here. And when I opened it was a mess." Burr walked up to her and heard a crunch. He looked down and the broken beaker and glasses on the floor. He knelt down and lifted the glasses gingerly. Memories of their past was the only thing that could match the pain now. "What the hell?"

"I checked the sensors. There seemed to be a glitch as it didn't seem to see Reaper as an enemy." Burr stood up and saw the splatters of blood on the floor and the broken keyboard. He continued to look around and found a gun wedged into one of the crevices of the table.

The door opened and everyone else poured in. Burr looked at them and back at his glasses. He walked up to Lena and passed the glasses to her. She almost dropped them due to shock when Angela followed Burr.

"Don't do anything rash Burr. We need everyone here."

"No we need to find him. Athena play me any security surveillance around the time Noah hit the emergency contact." Athena loaded up the program as Angela tried to slow him down. "Look you can't do this."

"Why not? Angela give me a good reason I can't." The doctor tried telling him, but blind fury was bubbling in Burr. Talon was going to pay. Reaper especially. Lena and Fareeha were talking with McCree and Genji about the problem.

"Fareeha blaming yourself isn't going to work." McCree said.

"I left for the U.N. I trusted the securtiy systems, but still I left him alone. How could I leave him by himself. You guys didn't need my help. Tracer and the others could've taken on those two without my help."

"Stop thinking like that Fareeha. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep meddling in your failures."

"Lena, this is my fault! I left him. How would you feel if you left Emily by herself and she got kidnapped."

"I would be working on saving her instead of beating myself up for it! That's what I would do. And I'm gonna do the same thing for him." Fareeha stopped herself and looked at Burr and Angela. The two seemed to grow into a heated arguement.

In fact with Burr he seemed to be losing it. Things were getting out of control and losing Noah was not helping. She left Lena with Genji and McCree and tried leaving the room. She didn't get far before hearing the argument between the doctor and the agent.

"If you leave and charge head first into Talon, you'll get yourself killed. Everything you do matters in saving his life."

"And I'm telling you that I know Talon. I worked with them, they're predictable. What I'm mad at is your insistence to wait. I thought you cared for Noah."

"I do! There's nothing more that I want is to have him here and safe, but we can't Burr. You're too blinded by your anger to realize this could be trap. Burr, Talon got us good. They gave a heavy blow to our credentials, eliminated pro-Overwatch leaders you made contact with, and kidnapped your best friend who you hold to the highest regard. Burr they're doing this to attack you directly. To undo all the contributions you've to Overwatch specifically. They find you as one the key targets!"

Fareeha could see something shatter behind Burr's eyes. Now everything was unrestrained. "Are you serious?!" Angela flinched at the fury. Fareeha was taken back as well as Burr let everything flow through him.

"Talon thinks I'm that dangerous?! You know what good! Let them think that. Because everything sounds like it doesn't it. I've beaten them multiple times, help bring back their worst enemy, hell I managed to take out a majority of their servers while wooing Amélie!" Her name just burned now. "Everything I've done might as well have been…I might as well be..."

He backed away when he saw how close Angela was against the wall. Fareeha almost jumped in, but stopped when he backed off. "I-I just want my best friend back. I already lost him years ago, I barely got him back. Whatever Talon's planning, it'll be stopped."

"Burr."

"I'm gonna rest for now. Starting tomorrow I'll begin searching. Alone or not." He walked past Angela and down the stairs. The doctor watched him disappear into the living quarters with the lights turned off.

Angela shook her head and turned to see Fareeha. "Will you be joining him?"

"Of course. It's the least I can do after all he did for us." Angela nodded and the two went off to meet the others. Lena was picking pieces with Genji and McCree cleaning up the area.

0-0-0-0-0

Water splashed over Noah when he woke up. He felt strapped down. Sharp pains were felt in his arms as he saw one of his wrists was bandaged and his other arm was in a sling. His goggles were though and that help filter the light to a more reasonable tolerance. The place was dark with only the light from above the only thing showing him and a metal table.

"Ah it's finally nice to meet. Noah Bastin." He looked up to see an Omnic in a suit sitting down in front of them. "I imagine you must have many questions." Noah didn't answer him so the Omnic continued.

"We've read your file. Born in the West Indies on Martinique and an only child. Is rather well known by various weapons dealers, deplorable crime bosses, and recently Overwatch. Now that stands out quite well doesn't it."

"..."

"Associated mostly through the Overwatch agent Burr, you've built yourself quite a mark. A professional thief with a knack of fighting improbable odds." Noah glared at him. "Now we mostly know that through your actions in Egypt. You did quite well for someone of your profession."

"Congratulations. You know things about me. That earns quite the applause."

The Omnic chuckled and pulled in closer. "It does. It took Sombra a little bit of time to find you. Anyways we're getting off track. We've acquired your presence to an old case of ours. It's come to our attention that you may know someone who's of great importance to us."

"Ooh, ooh, is it that special coffee machine that rejected you?" The Omnic growled at the insult, but nonetheless pulled out the files. He displayed them out and Noah's eyes scanned all of them.

"We know that you've contacted the Legacy of Gerard Lacroix." Noah's eyes widened as he looked at the Omnic in the eyes. The robot would smile if he could as Noah tried to think of response. After a little bit of confusion and revelation Noah spoke. "I believe...I have no idea what you're talking about."

That threw back the Omnic as Noah chuckled at his silence. "Holy crap did you actually think I knew something about this Gerard guy? You did didn't you! Haha, this is priceless." The robot growled and pulled back the files. "It seems you're going to be difficult. And we do believe you're holding something back. In this report we took from Overwatch your name and Burr's was found in a letter written by Gerard himself. He knew you and said his legacy was with you and Burr."

"Nope. That doesn't ring any bells." Noah looked up and enjoyed the frustration on the Omnic. "The only thing I remember from the past are jobs I took with Burr and the ones I did solo. This Gerard guy seems to have confused me with someone else."

"Don't be stupid! Your name is on clear display next to Burr! His legacy is with you." Noah shrugged his shoulders. "And like I said, I got nothing. Nothing about this seems familiar."

"So it seems. I think we should find out after we break you in." The table was moved as the door opened. Two scientists stood there, one with a needle in his hands. The Omnic interrogator walked back. The two walked up as Noah struggled against his bonds.

"Stay still, this will only hurt for a little while." One of them grabbed him by the neck and jabbed the needle into his neck. Pushing it down, the fluids inside made their way into his flesh and immediately his body began to burn up.

His muscles twitched and shook with each bit of movement adding on pain. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. They cut the straps off so he fell to the ground trying his best to control himself.

He coughs violently as they continue to watch him. Everything he does hurt from the simply act of breathing to his heart beating. Every bit of pain has been amplified to tsunamis. After what seems to be an eternity it finally subsides with just echoes now left to fill in their place. Noah laid on the ground trying his best to make sure this was still life.

The Omnic appeared again and crouched down. "Ready to talk? If not we can move forward with our other plans for you." Noah got up on a knee and looked at the Omnic. His body wasn't ready for more, but determination could fix that.

He headbutted the Omnic and the recent wave of pain just dulled whatever he felt now. The Omnic stumbled as the scientists tried grab him. Noah pulled the Omnic back and pushed it into them. The three fell as Noah fumbled to get out. His feet were barely working when he reached the door frame. Long dark halls greeted him when Noah ran in one direction. His breathing labored when he felt a chill in the air.

A strong hand grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He looked up to see that standing above him was Widowmaker. "Down boy."

"Oh shit, it's you." She pointed her gun at them and smirked. "Burr's sidekick. How nice it is to see you."

"Right and to you as well, Widowbitch." She picked him up and slammed him against the wall. The sound of other Talon guards were approaching, but she didn't care. "So it seems you haven't gotten any better since the last time we met. A shame, it would've been better if died in that explosion."

He expressed his disgust tried pushing her off. She didn't budge until he kneed her in the stomach. Widow faltered as Noah returned to the ground. He kicked, but she caught it and struck him hard with her elbow. He stumbled back and hit the wall with his broken arm. He grunted as Widow grabbed his broken wrist and slammed it in the wall. He almost screamed in pain, but she laid body shots down and then let go of his wrists.

Unable to breath or stand, Noah slowly slid down the wall and sat on the ground. "Again, a shame."

"Don't talk to me about shame you bitch."

"Why not? Do you have something to say?" She asked. Pulling up himself up, he shot a death glare at her. "After what happened in the U.N. I don't know if I want to make you suffer and grant you a quick death."

"How and why will you do it?" She grabbed his hair and looked at him. "From what I can see you're too weak to even stand much less fight."

"How: I'll simply take you down. I don't care with what. Why: I want you to suffer after you hurt Burr." She looked surprised. "When you killed those men, I could feel Burr lose faith in you. Then again you probably did it because you're too pathetic to ever think he can help you."

Widowmaker took one passive agressive look at him before kneeing him in the face. She broke his nose and got his blood on her suit.

She dropped him on the floor with his eyes glassy. The Talon soldiers finally came and saw Widow dragging Noah. Seeing the gurney behind them, she tossed Noah into the arms of a soldier and pointed at gurney.

"And here I thought you weren't a fool." She groaned as headache came on. Pain, the feeling of warm blood on her suit, and the stinging remark of his words were felt. Shaking her head, she let those feelings wash away fast. They weren't going to get her.

"Thank you Widowmaker. I assume you broke him properly." The Omnic stood next to her as she scoffed. "Please the boy managed to dent that metal head of yours. It'll take more than beating him to find out Gerard's legacy."

"And you're positive you bore no children during your time together? It's a shame. Would be easier if their was kid. I could see it now." She glared at him and stepped hard on his foot, crushing the metal and wires underneath her heel. "I can see your eyes looking over me like you had X-Ray vision. Don't."

The Omnic nodded fast and she stepped off. Turning around, she briskly left in stride. In the base two were informed of the events that just transpired. One laughed while the other ignored it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tightening his tie and pulling tight his coat, Burr looked in the mirror. His back pocket held his gun, the belt his knife, and his sleeve a knife. Looking into the mirror, the man who helped build Overwatch from the ground wasn't there. All he saw were the cold eyes of a man on a mission. Similar to her eyes. No, no time for that. When the time comes that they'll meet again, it'll be there that he decides.

Burr walked out the room with Angela and Winston waiting outside. "Have you found any of my old associates from Talon?"

"We found one. Tenzin Deger, a Talon coordinator and prison overseer. Recent activity has shown him making frequent rounds to a bath and club building. Seems the last job he did made him a lot of money."

"He was always frivolous with money. I'll have tell me what he knows and remove him from the equation. He should be able to tell us where Talon moved their order of operations." He walked out when Angela stopped him. "Are you trying to stop me again Doc?"

Angela's eye twitched when he said it. "No, Fareeha and Lena have volunteered their services to help you on this mission."

"Tell them the answer is still no." Winston and Angela looked at each other before Angela stopped him again. "Look you could use their help."

"No they need to be out there dealing with the more out there issues. This mission is mine alone." Angela opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. At times she forgot how this man is nigh unstoppable at his work. "You're too stubborn for your own good. Just stay safe." She left as Winston moved to talk.

Winston handed over his newest piece. Burr grabbed the tech and looked at it. They were gloves. Right, Winston took them back for quick modifications. "They can be activated now by snapping your fingers. That way you can make two shields this time."

"Thank you Winston."

"Good luck." He nodded and walked out. Everyone else was out on their own missions as Burr walked out and jumped onto a dropship. One hour and then his mission begins.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah opened his eyes and felt the soft sheets and plush mattress. His unconscious body now throbbed new waves of soreness as he stretched his hands. They quickly stopped moving half way as Noah could see that his hands were now chained down. Looking around, he could see there were no windows. His room was small.

"Great it's just like prison." He took one more scan of the room. "Well at there's a toilet."

"Yeah lucky." He looked up and saw Sombra standing there across the room. "You!"

She waved, but he struggled hard to break his chains when he saw the hacker there. Trying his best to strike hard, Noah almost strained both his wrists. Even his broken-he stopped. He had control of his arms and not only that the sling is gone for his left arm.

"Like that? The doctors took a page out of Dr. Zielger's work and patched you up nice. Your nose doesn't look as bad anymore after Widow broke it."

"Did you come here expecting a thank you?"

"No, this is more of a check up." She walked over and sat down at the edge of his bed. "After Reaper appeared on the phone, I was shocked to say the least."

"I'm sure you were." Sarcasm dripped off each word. "It's true. Look Talon had somehow wised up on my privacy and spied on me. I don't even know how the bastardos found out. I just know that I have contacts in Overwatch and you just so happened to be there at the wrong time. Look I'm sorry I got you into this. Anything that you went through here was not my intention."

"Fine, fair enough for now." The two sat in silence for awhile before he remembered something.

"Answer me this." She nodded. "Why do they think I know the legacy of Gerard Lacroix. They seemed rather certain I had an idea of who that was."

"Yeah I did my research on that. These guys are shit scared of Gerard Lacroix. The guy spearheaded many Overwatch missions and kept Talon from really flourishing. They had to play dirty."

"Widowmaker."

"Uh huh. After she killed him and as Overwatch disbanded, these guys were having a ball. That was until I found some documents of his." Noah raised an eyebrow as Sombra pulled up files. "Buried strategies, love letters to his wife, the norm of an agent. That was all I found until I found this. It was in French, but I changed it back to English for your viewing"

She plucked one file and expanded it. A document titled, "My Legacy", floated before Noah as he reached out for it. He began to read it once it was in his hands.

- _Legacy. Leaving behind your last act after you expire on the Earth. This word has haunted me since the day I picked up the gun, joined Overwatch, and married my wife. My legacy is one the last things I want to think about, but after the new string of attacks from the likes of Talon, I realize I do need a legacy. This has been the closest I've been to being defeated by Talon. Taking the lives of innocents and putting them under God knows what._

 _I want nothing more than to be done with these fools, but if my life were to end before I am...I dread what might happen. However I've come across two thieves before this whole fiasco with Talon happened. Promising young men, one by the name of Burr and the other known as Noah. Burr, I have met directly a long time ago when I found him working on a few of his "jobs". Safe to say he would be in jail if it wasn't for my intervention or free depending on if managed to take down that guard. He is the same age as my wife and the two share some qualities together. Strong-willed, determined, and willing to deal with what life gives them along with a sense of kindness and humor. I've taken quite a liking to him and wanted him to train with me under as an Overwatch operative. His response I still wait for._

 _Next is Noah Bastin. I have not made direct contact with this young man, but I can say from Burr's account that he stands on his own quite impressively. The two are almost attached to the hip from Burr's stories yet they are not together. It sounds as if they needed time apart. Back on point, I may have not seen this young man with own eyes, but I've recently acquired security footage from an old museum that captured his performance. Potential at it's finest. For both of these two men_

 _These two are fine young men with great potential in my eyes they could protect what might soon be my legacy sj from duvufwpw._ -

Noah stopped reading as Sombra pulled it away. "It become corrupted when I found it."

"Yeah." He looked around him and saw the camera light off. "Is that-"

"It's off."

"Thanks...I could see how these guys think I'm linked to this legacy thing or whatever. It's just that I don't have any idea what it is."

"That may be true, but they won't buy that."

"Sombra, should I trust you?" She looked at him and saw the honest plea in his eyes. "No, you shouldn't. And even if you did how would that work? This base is a fortress, your friends would never make it pass the first gate."

"Never underestimate them Sombra." He growled. She shook her head and pulled out a baggie. "Small lunch. If you intend to escape build up some strength. You may be healed, but what good is it if you can't recover from all the torture."

He took it and looked at the meal cautiously. She understood his stance and stood up. With a wave of the hand, she vanished. "Wait Sombra!"

She returned. "Can I see my friends?" Figuring out it might bring him some will, she obliged and opened a security feed. He saw Fareeha, Lena, and Angela talking. He couldn't here what they were saying, but seeing them at the base must mean they're looking for them. Sombra zoomed in on them and he could see each one of their faces etched in worry, anger, and frustration. Lena and Fareeha left the screen as if they were in a hurry while Angela left in the opposite direction. He reached out for them and sighed. "I'll see you soon guys."

Sombra pulled down the screen and nodded. He reluctantly nodded back as his trust wasn't fully back just yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The music was loud from where Burr was. He walked past crowds of young teens and Omnics trying to enjoy themselves. Recently his face has been plastered all over the place, but these were Talon operatives. They needed something to fear other than their own bosses. Walking into an alleyway, Burr walked up to the security guard in the back and stepped to the door.

"Good evening."

"Any reason you're here?" No fear in the man's eyes. Burr didn't care and stepped up. "Are you in any ways intelligent?" The guard seemed to think so as he stepped aside and pointed into the bath house. "Thank you."

His target was happily drinking away with all his security planted throughout the club. It didn't matter. None of them were getting in his way. Burr crept up on a guard and pulled him down. A quick strike to the temple knocked him out. Moving on, Burr found two of guards hitting on some girls. Grabbing a rock, Burr tossed it across the room and the two were alerted by it. Apologizing to the women, the two checked out the disturbance and didn't see the man walk up behind them and slam their heads together. They went down without a word.

 _"Position 6, do you copy?"_

"Of course. Do you know where the boss is? I have a message for him." Burr said through one of their radios. _"What's the message?"_

"He has an old friend down in the bathhouse. He would like to see the boss." Burr heard them grumble before agreeing to it. Upstairs Tenzin was given the message. He looked confused and brought a couple of his guys along with him. Outside the room, the surveillance team found Burr on one of the cameras. Wanting to warn the boss, they grabbed their radios. Before even a word got out, two pairs of hands came out of nowhere and punched them in the back of the heads. Surprised, the remaining team turned to face two women. The two worked in sync putting the rest down for the count.

The security team followed Tenzin into the bathhouse and the Talon coordinator was confused. "Who the hell wanted to see me?"

That was until he heard solid footsteps behind him. He turned and went pale to see his old teammate Burr.

"Hello Tenzin. I see you're still using these clubs. I need some answers." The Talon coordinator didn't even bother asking as he looked at his men. The distressed look prompted them to draw their guns, but Burr already fired a couple shots. The gunshots were heard and people began to panic.

"Shit! Burr, what the hell?" Burr walked up, but Tenzin retreated. Pushing people out of the way to escape. Burr followed and went up to the club. Music and lights covered the area, but he could see Tenzin trying to escape. A couple of guards came up, Burr shot them dead. He didn't have time to indulge in a fight.

Pulling his gun up, Burr busted through the door and found Talon guards there. Ducking behind cover, the men fired on his position. Burr didn't slow down as he snapped his fingers and deflected the bullets. The ricocheted off the shields and back to their shooters. Goons with riot shields appeared and pulled out their rifles. Burr scowled and held them up. Charging into the group, he broke through their line and threw one of his shields and split one of the artistic columns in half. It fell and crushed some of the guards. He didn't blink and looked at the others.

"If any of you value your lives you will tell me where Tenzin is and leave!" He yelled. They didn't seemed to scared and charged. Burr clenched his fists.

Tenzin was in the next room trying to regain his breath. It was like some bad dream, he really couldn't be there. After all he had just seen the man's face on TV and that was a broken man. Broken men don't just appear in your place of pleasure and take down your guards with precision. No that would be impossible.

Screams, gunshots, and flashes of blue were all that can be observed from the last room and Tenzin was hoping it wasn't as bad as he hoped. The doors opened and out came Burr with sweat, blood, and perseverance in his eyes. "Burr! What the hell do you want?"

"Answers! Where is Noah Bastin?" Tenzin crawled back as Burr walked up. "You have all the latest intel on your prisoners. Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Burr stepped on his foot and broke it. "GAH! You intolerable bastard!"

"Do not lie to me." It was terrifying how he acted. Tenzin almost spilled the beans, but one of his guards came charging in and tackled Burr. Tenzin got up and limped away as fast he can. He didn't know about another pair of eyes following him.

Burr got up and saw the stupid guard that tried to stop him. The two got up and entered in a fist fight. Burr and guard traded blow for blow with both men seeming to gain the advantage. He didn't see a blue flash whizz past him and into the room of other guards. Another jumped into the fray and grabbed the guard. She flipped him over onto his back and broke his arm. Burr looked surprised to see Fareeha standing there. "Fareeha! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bringing the calvary." His eyes widened as he pushed through to the next door.

Tenzin looked back to see if Burr was still after him, but no it was worse. His guards yelled in surprise as Tracer appeared. She zipped through the crowd, ran on the walls, and evade capture. When guards went up and close, Tracer pulled her guns out and fired at their knees and feet. Those who managed not to get shot were knocked out by her kicks and punches. She countered every man and Omnic trying to hold her down. Flipping through and slipping past their grips, Tenzin watched Tracer cut down his forces. The last guard tried to trip her, but Tracer threw him on to the ground and pinned him. With a quick strike from the butt of her gun, Tracer knocked the guard out and faced Tenzin.

The doors opened to reveal Burr and Fareeha. "Lena!" She waved a brief hello before turning over to Tenzin. "Alrighty then why don't get to talkin?"

"You think I'll just talk. I ain't no rat." He got up, but Fareeha appeared and kneed him in the stomach. He lurched forward as the soldier threw him to the ground. "Then pretend to be."

Tenzin groaned at the pain and turned to Burr. "They'll kill me if I tell you."

"If you don't tell him, he'll kill you. He hasn't been in the best mood." Fareeha explained. Burr gave one of his glares and Tenzin could feel all the killer intent behind it. Tracer and Burr wait and then he finally conceded.

"I really don't know. Burr, I honestly don't know where they took your friend. We got reports of a new prisoner, but they being personally overlooked by the higher-ups. I have no idea where he is."

Burr knelt down and pulled out a map. "Then point to where all your new bases where they might be and we'll take it from there."

"I don't have anything to write it one." Burr punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed. "FUCK! Did anyone tell you, you're already an asshole?!" Fareeha and Tracer shared a glance

"I am be when I'm livid. Now point." Tenzin dabbed his finger in the blood and pressed it on several locations. Once he was done, Burr stood up and turned to the two. "Alright we got a few bases in South Africa, Australia, Sweden, and northern Japan." He turned to Tenzin. "Are these all true."

"Yes, yes! Fuck man, they're true." He whimpered. Fareeha took the map. "Which do you think Noah's in?"

"Hard to tell, but they got to be somewhere. I'll check out all these."

"Burr."

"No, Noah is my concern. I appreciate the help, but I can't have you two on this case. This is mine."

"What the hell are you talking about? Noah's our friend too! We want to save him as much as you do." Fareeha nodded with that. Burr took back the map and began to walk. Before he did, he turned around and kicked Tenzin in the face. The man crumpled and fell to the ground in a heap.

"That may be Tracer, but he's my problem. Talon could just have taken him to hurt me."

"Don't make this about you." Fareeha growled. Burr looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you dare exclude us because this is all about you. We all are here to help Burr and you won't let us. Noah's our friend and we won't let you go after him alone."

"We're heroes luv, but cutting those close to you is one of the stupidest things you could do. If you seem damn determined to save him, you got to use us! We can help."

"No you need to go make sure Overwatch can function now. We're about the same light as when it disbanded. You two need to make sure it doesn't fall under that."

"That is bullshit Burr and you know it. You just want revenge on Talon for Noah, hell earlier even Widowmaker." Tracer and Burr looked at her surprised. Burr's eyes narrowed. "What did-How did you-?"

"I watched it with Noah. A Talon operative managed to hit our communication link and I heard the two talk. They seemed to have known each other, but then I saw you and Widowmaker fight and talk. You offered her a chance to join Overwatch. You might as well have asked her out."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Fareeha stepped up. "You were heartbroken when Widow killed those men. That was her betrayal and I know you're going crazy because your best friend has been kidnapped."

"Yes that is the reason I'm like that. I'm not because Amélie. That woman can go to hell for all I care!" Fareeha took another step closer. "Liar." Tracer saw things escalate and ran between the two. "Hold on!"

"What the hell do you know?! You never loved anyone like that and lost them! You're married to the job, you don't love anybody like I did to her!" Fareeha pushed Lena aside and let Burr run forward. She raised an arm and blocked one of his strikes. "I can't say I "love" them, but I do care for them to a point I would do anything to make sure their safe and by my side."

"Oh wow, Fareeha Amari admits she has a crush. Congratulations, who's the lucky one?" His anger seemed to have taken over and now they were facing someone else entirely. Fareeha swept his arm away and calmly took a stance. Burr sneered. "Fine."

"Guys don't do this. We're allies. We don't have to do this." Fareeha raised her arms. "Don't interfere. I'm sorry Lena, but Burr's not seeing reason. He's blinded by everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Oh you're so smart aren't you Fareeha." Burr almost barked. Things were getting to him. All the stress from the years, his utter hatred, and now allies who won't respect his wishes. "I'll make sure to make my point really clear."

"As will I. Forgive me." Tracer stood back as the two took their stance. Burr started with a quick jab. Fareeha deflected it and kicked him across the room. His back slid on the floor, but he managed to flip himself up and land. Fareeha was already closing the distance and landed a solid punch across his jaw. Following this with an open palm strike and finishing it with a spin kick. Burr fell onto the floor with a bloody lip.

"Really? You think beating me will make me see "sense". Fareeha, this is ridiculous." He got up and went on the offensive. He began throwing hard strikes, some of which chip Fareeha's defense down. "Everything I did and do now was for Overwatch! I killed people, lost my hand, fought for some of the most arrogant bastards to achieve some semblance of hope in this world!"

His strikes were getting heavier. Fareeha kept trying to dodge whatever she can as Burr ranted on. "I joined Talon to get intel, I committed horrible crimes to convince them I was on their side. Fareeha I have sacrificed everything for this organization. And now the one person who I share any past with is gone." Fareeha caught his hand and threw him into a table. It broke under his weight as he got up.

"Stuck in some god-ridden hell hole of an organization. Being tortured, questioned, hell even dying because of my mistakes. Along with probably facing the one woman I ever felt a genuine connection there waiting to kill him. I expected my friends and allies to rally behind me. But you and Angela have tried stopping me! Why?! I'm saving the man you two love!" That surprised Fareeha and Tracer, Burr almost smiled, but continued forward with his assault.

"Don't act surprised I know a connection when I see it." Fareeha gritted her teeth and pulled him in. She headbutted him and smacked him across the face. "That may be, but you're letting bring you down to this. I don't want to fight you."

Burr spit out a wad of blood and pulled out his knife. The fight wasn't calming him down. It was making things worse. He screamed and charged forward. He swung the blade and Fareeha dodged. He managed to grab her arm and throw her onto the ground. She rolled away and got on one knee.

Blinded by everything he lunged again until a blue blur got between them. His hand was trapped by Tracer's grip as the Brit held the most serious gaze in her life. "What are you thinking? Drawing a knife at your comrade, your friend?" He looked at himself and felt some slack give in. Burr tried to pull away, but Tracer kept the knife in place.

"How would you feel if you spilled out blood because of your misplaced feelings. You loved Widowmaker, you're afraid for Noah." He tried pulling the knife, but Tracer wasn't down. In fact she seemed to bring it closer. Fareeha was trying to get up, but her head hit hard against the ground. Everything was blurry.

"You're gonna lose everyone, even him." She pulled the knife closer as Burr tried his best pulling back. Fareeha's vision began to clear when she saw Lena holding down Burr. Burr seemed to have lost the look of anger instead one of fear and pleading. Lena pulled his hand closer one last time and the blade sunk into her flesh. That finally snapped Burr out of mood. It wasn't deep, but just enough to send the message.

"Lena!" Burr screamed. Tracer's face was contorted by pain, but she got her message clear. She let go of his hand and let him pulled the blade out. Once the blade was out, her body became in wrapped in blue light as she recalled the events and the wound was nothing more than a wound in a future that would never happen here.

Burr looked at his bloody knife as Fareeha walked up. She saw the knife and looked at Burr in complete disbelief. "I-I...I didn't mean to…" He stopped and looked at them. "I…"

Fareeha took his knife and wiped the blood off it. "We'll formulate plans on these Talon bases. You need to cool down." She handed him back his knife which Burr didn't reach for. She just put away in her back pocket and helped him stand up. He seemed reluctant at her touch, but went along. Tracer rolled her shoulder and walked up.

"That was highly unnecessary Lena. You didn't need to get stabbed even with Recall." Burr looked down in shame. They ignored him for now, some attention away from him could help. "I'm sorry, but he was going crazy! I couldn't let him hurt you."

Fareeha smiled at the sentiment, "Thank you Lena, but that's not necessary."

"After all I should apologize." Burr said in a defeated tone. The two looked at him with small surprise as he continued to look regretful. "I...I do need time to cool off. Can't save my friend in this state."

"Lena go get our ride. We're going home." Lena saluted and left in blink of an eye. Fareeha was soon left alone with Burr and her thoughts. That was one of the more tougher fights she's been in. "Don't worry Noah we're coming. Just wait a little longer."

0-0-0-0-0

I had this one under editing and decided this would be the final chapter until my hiatus was over. Think of it as one last chapter for the road before I take a break. Review, fav, follow all that good mess


	21. It's Raining Somewhere Else

_3 Months Later_

Noah hit the wall hard with the breath knocked out of him. "Keep trying pal. I don't know anything." The soldier cracked their knuckles and walked forward. Noah got up against the wall and shook his head. "You guys must really hate this Gerard guy. He must make you all look like pussies."

A fist buried itself in his and Noah coughed up spit. He was on his hands and knees when the soldier walked back. The Omnic who appeared earlier, now known with the name Facet 34, and walked up. He grabbed Noah by his hair and pulled him up. "I think you need more convincing."

"Is your convincing just you beating the crap out of me? You must be a wonder on dates." The Omnic threw him against the floor and Noah wiped his mouth of any blood. This wasn't his first time being tortured, but these guys knew their craft. Even with his iron hide, the damage always lingered.

"Fine. You're lucky we've been given other objectives from our bosses for you. Otherwise you'd have a bullet in your head." Noah chuckled and pulled himself up. "Yeah like you can kill me. The only reason you're on top is because I'm not at 100%."

"Enough. Viggo, Ariana take him back to the cell." The two guards walked up and grabbed Noah by each arm. They dragged him out as he looked around. Around him he could see so many Talon soldiers. Sombra was right in calling this place a fortress. He tried finding out where he was, but so far everything was part of the building. No sign of the outside could be seen.

"Where are you taking the prisoner?" The two guards stopped and saw Widowmaker over the railing. She jumped over and landed gracefully. "I assumed he was in interrogation."

"Aw, sorry Widow. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Although seeing you now, I don't know who's more disappointed." She backhanded him as the guards flinched at her approach. "Does that answer your curiosity?"

"No, my curiosity is how my best friend fell for such a cold, heartless woman." The guards felt their sweat roll down their heads as Widowmaker looked at Noah. "I'll take over and send him back to his cell."

The two guards nodded and left them behind. Noah fell on the ground and struggled to get up. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him through the base. Reaching his designated cell, she opened the door and threw him in. The door closed behind her and she turned the light on. Widow took a bottle. She poured a handful of powder into her palm. She knelt down and smiled seductively. "You seem rather curious. Could it be you want to know personally?"

"Go to hell." Her prey was taunting her, showing resistance. Good. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "OW! Really hating walls now."

"Burr was a man of passion. He's too idealistic with his allies his driving point. Imagine what we did to build up our relationship."

"You got nothing, but hot body and some killer moves. Plus I find it hard to believe you two had an common ground." The room was tense with two staring. "Is that so? Let me show you what we loved to do together."

The french woman moved back and blew powder into his face. Noah coughed as it entered his lungs. "A gift from the Deadlock gang." His eyes widened as Sombra opened the door. "Widow, what did you do?"

"Testing out our new weapons." Their voices became disoriented. Everything seemed to swirl around until they didn't. Widowmaker and Sombra stood their looking at him, waiting for some reaction. Noah walked forward and then bolted toward Widowmaker. He slammed her head against the wall. The assassin fell to the ground with the lights out in her eyes. Noah panted and looked at Sombra.

"Don't you even…" The alarm rang out and the two looked confused. -Full Alert Overwatch Agents have infiltrated the base-

He looked at Sombra who held her hands up in fake surprise. "I got us help. Get going, I'll make sure you're covered." Noah felt pure joy rocket through his body. Running past Sombra, Noah punched a guard in the face and flipped him over his shoulder. The rifle fit perfectly in his hands as he grabbed any ammo he may need.

"Sorry boys and girls I got to go." He had no idea where this strength was coming from, but it was more than enough to run with everything. He could see lights and sounds blaring to life with guards and soldiers doing their best to prepare, but they weren't. He could see in the distance explosions and almost see a dropship.

Planning on a quiet exit while all this was going on, Noah hid in the shadows and silently took out any who were in the way. These fools were easy. They only noticed when one screamed, but even then he took them down. Training with soldiers, ninjas, time travelers, and in some cases literal knights have finally seemed to have paid off.

Climbing up a ledge with his fingers fitting in most areas, Noah pulled himself up and looked around. The place seemed to stretch on forever. He needed some light. Guns cocked behind him and Noah instinctively raised his hands.

"Oh son of-You're out!"

"Hey Facet." He turned around and saw his current bane of existence. The Omnic surrounded himself with men and women with guns trained on him. "Go back to your cell. And be patient."

"Have you seen or heard the alarms, that's my ticket out." Facet pointed his gun at Noah's head. "Not if you have a hole in the head." Above them the roof exploded. Debris and sunlight fell down and onto the group. Facet and the others were crushed and the railing gave away to the amount of weight.

Noah wasn't so lucky as he fell along the railing. He grabbed it and stopped himself from meeting the ground like a flat pancake. "Jesus!" He heard his name being yelled and rockets being propelled. He looked up to see Pharah flying down toward him! She fly around and grabbed him.

"Noah!"

"Hey Fareeha! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The woman chuckled and bridal carried him out. The two flew up to the roof and landed. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I found this place." He looked to see Burr running up to them. "Burr!" He ran up and hugged his friend. Tracer and Angela also appeared along and were glad to see him."Holy hell, thanks for the rescue guys. You got the bastards on the run!"

"Course we do. It would never be any other way." Tracer said and punched him in the arm. Angela walked up and grabbed him by his cheeks. "You're hurt. How bad did they torture you?"

"Not bad. Still standing. Thanks for worrying Doc." The doctor smiled warmly at him and he felt his heart almost flutter. Fareeha put her hand on his shoulder. "We should get going. Burr, we'll cover you while you and Noah escape."

"Hey good luck Fareeha." Noah said. Fareeha gave him an armored arm hug. "Thanks and to you as well." That got his heart beating. Everyone seemed to snicker at the kind gesture and Fareeha flew into the air with Angela following her. Tracer dived off the roof and saluted them.

Burr and Noah were left alone but the first man pulled out his gun. "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah." The two took a moment to look around them. In all their years, they never expected things to end up like this. If anything both expected to be dead in some ditch or rotting in prison for the rest of their lives. Noah turned to Burr and opened his mouth to say something.

BANG!

Burr's eyes widened along with Noah as he fell to the ground. "BURR!" Noah ran to his side and saw blood spread all over the front of his shirt. "Burr...no." Noah held his friend's head in his arms and cradled him. " _Voilà."_

He looked up to see Reaper and Widowmaker standing in the distance. Her rifle pointed right at them. Normally anger would be his guide, but nothing was making sense. It was almost like...like-BANG! Noah clutched his chest and felt the warm wet spot there. Pulling his hand from it, crimson was there and he could hear the screams of his friends. The idea of them in pain or in danger because of him was frightening. He tried standing up, but Reaper appeared behind him and fired a round into his back. He fell back on the floor and heard the wraith approach him.

His mask was gone leaving a disgusted disfigurement in its place. Noah found it in him to stand up and face Reaper despite the massive amounts of pain. "Do you really want to fight me? Or would rather save someone else?"

"HELP!" It was Fareeha before he left he looked down to see Burr's body was gone. Gritting his teeth, Noah pushed past Reaper and fought hard to the edge of roof. One he got there, he found Tracer holding onto the edge. "Noah! Help!" Her chronal accelerator was out of power.

"Hold on!" He ran to his friend's aid and held his hand out. Tracer reached for it and it seemed things were going to be alright, but then the railing broke and she fell down to ground below. He screamed, but his voice produced no sound.

"NOAH!" It was Fareeha again. He followed the calls for help to see Angela stuck under some debris. Her Valkyrie suit was badly damaged with burns and blood everywhere. He reached over and grabbed the debris. "Don't worry Doc. I got you."

"It's too heavy." Angela said as she tried pushing some of it off. "Noah, you got run. Get out of here!" He ignored her and pulled some bits off. "I won't leave you. Look I'm almost got you free. Just stay still."

He lifted more of the debris off and found Angela's legs broken. "Oh God. Can you heal yourself?"

"The suit is too damaged. I can't." She groaned. "Alright, alright. Not a problem. Stay still." He tried scooping her up, but she almost screamed in pain. He stopped and placed her gently on the floor. "Crap. How am I going to get you out of here? Don't worry I'll think of something. Just give me a minute."

"Noah." Angela groaned. He leaned down and held her. "Just give me some time."

He felt her gloved hand touch his cheek. "Please. I'm sure someone will…" She smiled softly at him and moved her head up. Noah was surprised to feel her lips against his again. His mind flashed back to the infirmary. He slowly closed his eyes and returned the sentiment. The two departed and Noah opened his eyes to see Fareeha in his arms now.

He was surprised to see her, but stopped when she smiled and closed her eyes. "Fareeha? Fareeha!" No response. She wasn't in her armor. Actually she was in her mission attire before leaving for the U.N. She had a hole in her chest with blood slowly trickling out.

Dead. That what she was. Bodies began to litter around him and each one was an Overwatch member. Some with their eyes open, others with broken limbs, and some were torn apart. He continued to hold Fareeha close as he could see Burr, Angela, and Lena walk toward him with all their wounds on displayed.

" _ **You weakling! We died because of you."**_ Burr.

" _ **How could you? I thought you didn't want to hurt us!"**_ Angela.

" _ **I thought you were our friend!"**_ Lena.

Their words stung as Noah tried standing up. However a hand held him down. It was Fareeha, her eyes were empty with nothing except utter contempt. " _ **We loved you."**_ Fareeha stood up and joined the others. He could see 76, Ana, McCree, Genji, Lucio, Hana, and the others surround him. They uttered words of hatred, despair, broken promises, regret of even knowing him. He curled into a ball, unable to cope with all his allies calling him out. Words of weakling, coward, traitor, and a good for nothing hero echoed through out his mind as it finally reached its climax.

" **Son."** That voice. It couldn't be. Noah looked up and saw a woman standing above him. Her blood was dripping down her mouth with her eyes glassy. She was in a work attire to that of a lab assistant. " **I worked so hard for you, costed my life and my future, and you waste it on such frivolous endeavors! What happened to being a good child?! Where is the child who wanted nothing more than normality?!"**

Noah stood up and still felt small against his mother. "Mom. I-I…" She cut him off as she walked toward him. " **HOW COULD YOU NOT BE THE MAN I WANTED YOU TO BE!"**

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" He screamed. She looked surprise to hear his response before scowling. " **Then my child, take your punishment with stride."** His mother opened her arms and Reaper appeared with one of his guns pointed right at his head. " _ **Bang."**_

A shot gun shell rang. And all was dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jesus Christ." A voice said.

"It's much stronger than I thought." A deep voice said.

"You almost killed him idiot!" The first voice yelled.

"Why do you care Sombra? He's still technically alive." A french accent in that voice. His eyes cleared up and thankfully his goggles were still on. His cheeks were wet, tears probably. He looked around to see bound against a chair.

"Oh look the patient's awake. See. There was no need for the outburst Sombra. Your friend is still very much alive." Sombra came into his view and looked worried for some reason. She wiped his tear marks away and checked his pulse. "Are you there Noah?"

Noah couldn't think. Not one joke or smartass remark or a solid thought. All he did was nod. Sombra tried getting him to talk or react to anything, but he looked so broken. His head fell down as Sombra saw her partner fall. Widowmaker walked up and pulled him up. The mere sight of her wasn't making him mad.

"Congratulations. This batch is stronger than anticipated." She looked him in the eyes and felt almost pity for the man. "I'm disappointed Noah. Burr talked so much about you and I almost believed that you were a good as he said you were."

Still no response. Sombra moved Widow away and grabbed his straps. She tried picking him up, but he was heavier than she thought. Talon guards moved to her side and grabbed an arm of his. They dragged him away and closed the door behind them. Sombra had an outside perspective on the whole thing and was horrified to see how crazy he went.

Attacking Widowmaker and not going down, he was that of a rabid animal. Luckily the assassin managed to hold him down and strap him to a chair. And it was twenty minutes of watching twitching, insane mutterings, and breaking down. It was a horror show to her. Sombra pushed past Widowmaker and the scientist leaving them alone.

Widow didn't mind her ally's reaction and left the batch with the scientist. The feeling of pity was growing stronger. The powder didn't do anything to her as far as she knew. That should being saying something except she felt herself being watched. By Burr. Widow was imagining the horror and disgust on his face to what they did to his best friend. The look was piercing. A heartbeat was heard. She pressed her hand against her chest and felt another heartbeat. Guilt. Guilt was coursing through her body.

She gritted her teeth as she could still see the guards dragging Noah away and the broken man's eyes were barely seen behind his bangs. Widow could feel her disappointment again. Three months of being a snarky asshole and now it seems that he's lost the will to fight through one drug trip. It was sad too. The exploits in Egypt have been relayed to her along with video confirmation from it. Plus it was a bit of guilty pleasure to hear Reaper was defeated by her...by Burr and Noah.

The thought almost made her laugh.

Widowmaker realized she'd been standing on the same spot for a little while now. Better to move. She was being assigned another mission anyways. A very important one.

Sombra briskly walked over to her computer and pulled up contact lines to all Overwatch members. Before she sent them, Sombra made sure nothing was bugged in her room or computer. Once the inspection was complete, Sombra brought the blueprints of the facility and left one message. Good Luck.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rain fell over Gibraltar as Lena sighed. Three months and the bases Tenzin exposed reaped no rewards or any leads to Noah. Emily was always their for comfort, but duty called. The search for Noah wasn't the top priority all the time. As much as everyone would like to search for him, the world wouldn't stop. New threats popped up and Talon's gone silent. It made the search tougher than it was.

"Lena." She turned around and saw Angela standing next to her with two cups of coffee at her side. "Thanks Ange! I could use one right about now." She took the cup and gave it deep swig. It was lukewarm with plenty of cream and sugar. Just the way she liked it.

"I take your mission was a success."

"Of course. Lucio and 76 managed to save my arse before that rogue Omnic got me." Angela nodded along with her sentiment, but turned to her. "Did the raid tell where-"

"No. It was empty. Just like all the other bases." Angela rubbed her head. It was becoming more and more likely that Noah was gone for good. Three months, little Talon activity, and no sign of him. If she wasn't so certain on finding a body first, she would've given up.

The two continued to sit near the window as they watched the rain pour down. "We've explored every nook and cranny of each base yet nothing turns up. The bastards are good at hiding whatever it is."

"I miss him." Angela said. The medical wing has gone quite without his constant visits there. In all honesty, she missed him being around. Their friendship was one of the main highlights of her day. The jokes, the incentive to listen, and sharing stories was always something they enjoyed. Yet now it's quiet. And it might be that way for a little while. "So do I."

"I heard you planned a trip to London with him."

"Yeah after the U.N., we'd take a trip to see Emily. Bringing a friend to meet my girlfriend and so on. Especially since holiday is around the corner." They were in the middle of fall, but Angela could imagine winter coming here now. "Honestly I can't wait till we find him."

"You seem so optimistic."

"That bastard has managed to get us so worried! My blood pressure's been high since he got here."

"Your blood pressure is fine Lena. I've checked. It's just that he's the first agent we've had plus a recommendation from Burr since the beginning." In truth Burr helped Winston and Tracer rebuild Overwatch and wanted to bring Noah back into the game. But things didn't work that way. People and plans changed and now things had a whole new spin to them. It was only because Burr wanted to make a pit stop near Noah's location that the former thief was recruited.

"Besides it's been nice to have someone to talk to. Fareeha seemed to get the same treatment when I wasn't around."

Lena shifted uncomfortably. Ever since the fight between Fareeha and Burr, his words about Angela and Fareeha loving the same man bothered her. Angela never knew about the fight so how could she clarify how it was between them. "Angela, did you like Noah?"

"Of course. I did I enjoyed his company very much."

"No, I mean did you ever...like, like Noah?" Angela raised an eyebrow before catching on to what Lena was talking about. "Oh. Ooh. You mean as a sort of romantic…" She nodded and Angela remembered their first and only kiss. Despite the injuries and the condition of his body, Noah was a rather good kisser. It made her blush just thinking about how nice it was.

Lena saw the blush and covered her mouth in surprise. She did like Noah. And so does Fareeha apparently dueto what Burr said. "Holy crap, Ange. I didn't know you were-"

"It was nothing Lena! I mean we're just friends." Her texts spoke differently. Despite the joking nature, Angela would send some flirty undertones with her messages. It wasn't really unintentional, because being just friends wasn't enough in her heart. Besides she stepped aside for good when she saw Fareeha attempting to visit Noah. "Angela it's okay. I mean there's nothing wrong. I was just curious."

Angela didn't intend any of this to come out, but still. She missed Noah and all their time together whether platonic or not. "Maybe I did like him. But things are different now!"

"Because of someone else." Lena said. Angela's eyes widened before falling down. "Yes. But also I...I'm too close to my work that if I were to enter a relationship it would impede that. And I've dedicated myself to that work for years. I'm not throwing it away."

"Who said you were throwing it away? You've seen me and Emily. It could work."

"No offense Lena, but I'm a medical professional. Research and the constant changes in science make it hard to hold one."

"And I'm a pilot that could disappear from the fabric of existence if I didn't have this nifty little tool Winston made me. And yet I enter the fight with full intentions of winning and have a successful relationship." Angela opened her mouth to refute, but could see her point. Lena's passion as a hero doesn't impair her weaknesses or the strength of her relationships. With how much work she does, Lena could also be considered married to the job. "Ange, I hope you didn't base all your reluctance on work. After all Noah is the only one who can listen to your ramblings for a long time." Angela rubbed the back of her neck at that. Because Noah has listened to her rant, rave, and ramble about her work or anything for that matter. He never put up a fight and he occasionally told her what he thought.

"No, not just work. For the other admirer as well." Lena was going to say Fareeha, but the doors opened and in came Fareeha herself. She was wet from the rain and had a towel wrapped around her hair. "Ah good morning you guys."

The two greeted her as Lena approached her. "Did the new base give any-"

"No. It was empty like all the others. Though we got more supplies and weapons, we can conclude it was recently abandoned."

"I've noticed you came back alone. I thought Burr was with you." Fareeha's eye flashed a bit of regret. "Yes he was, but Burr decided to stay at the nearby city for a little while. The empty bases have drained him of almost anything and I think he needs to be alone."

"He's not going to anything rash is he?"

"How can he? His best friend's gone and the world hasn't quite forgiven us for the U.N. He needs the break right now. With or without us. I think we can trust him again."

The two others with Fareeha looked at each other as the rain started to cease around them. Unknown to them a small sugar skull appeared on the screen of their phones.

Meanwhile the rain did not cease around Burr. The city he was on was facing storms and he wasn't in the mood to take shelter. He stared blankly at the city below him. Being angsty on a rooftop wasn't his exact choice for placement, but his legs just took him there.

Another empty base. Another waste of time and resources. Burr could see Noah's tormented face or the idea that he laid dead in a cell alone. Those images used to act as motivators, but now all they did was kick the dog down. This was the last place he wanted to be. Alone. His fight with Fareeha calmed him down, but without the anger came bargaining with Tenzin's intel then toward depression of his actions. Blame surged through him yet he couldn't find the strength to deal with it.

He remembered Noah's face of anger when he revealed he was part of Overwatch, that he'd wanted him back into the game. If he didn't, Burr wouldn't have entered that coma, Noah wouldn't have fought his battles, almost died, be left behind, and now kidnapped. If only he just walked past him in the bar, if he just met up with Lena and Winston at the rendezvous point, his best friend wouldn't have been a part of all this.

"It's all my fault." He muttered. Thunder rolled across the land with Burr holding back his instincts to move. Things couldn't have possibly gotten any worse. Footsteps were heard behind him and he didn't even reach for his gun.

"I thought I find you here."

That accent. It was French. Slowly getting up, Burr drew his gun out and turned to see Widowmaker behind him. The spell of weakness and reluctance broke as he felt the anger return. "You."

"Hello Burr." Her rifle wasn't in her hands, it was strapped on like a backpack. "You seem well." Burr narrowed his eyes as he looked to see any body language asking for an attack. Nothing. She seemed to not want to fight. "I'm not."

"I know it's been awhile since the U.N.-" She reacted quickly when he aimed right at her and fired a shot. The bullet whizzed past her. "You are the last person that I want to hear from about that."

Widow still didn't seem afraid and took a step forward. "Burr, listen I've been given the orders to kill you." He stepped forward and glared right at her. He tossed his gun in her direction and she caught it. "Go ahead do it."

"But I don't-"

"You made your choice three months ago. You're with Talon, I'm with Overwatch. So take the damn shot!" He lunged forward and grabbed her hand with the gun. He forced her to have pointed right in front of his head and cocked it. "Do it!"

Widow was taken back by all these actions. Noah claimed he was heartbroken, but this was too far. The man she knew was gone and all that was left was a shell. It seemed to be a strange parallel. His best friend was now a passive vegetable, him now was someone who faced their despair horizon.

"Burr. I don't want to-" Her words were caught in her throat. The orders to shoot, the orders to kill were still there yet now it seemed to be taking a back seat. The months of guilt, regret, and pain from Noah's words were now taking their toll. He claimed Burr loved her and that he was in such pain. Seeing it now, something awoke in Widow. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Bullshit. This is the only way you'll feel alive. That's all you can feel!" He almost shouted over the rain. "Just get it over with. Talon's beaten me."

"I know where Noah is." He looked up. His heart beated fast with hope, but slowed down as Widow withdrew the gun. Disassembling it in front of him, Widow felt her own feelings pour out. "You'd be surprised at how well he was doing. Months of torture and yet he always came up with some smartass remark."

"What're you playing out? Widow, what do you want?" The assassin helped the man face her directly and took a serious look. "What I want is some form of redemption." He snorted at that. Widow couldn't fault him on that. "After Tenzin they've kept their eyes on you. And now they planning something big for Noah."

Burr's world shattered at hearing that. No, it wasn't possible. They couldn't, "Burr, I can give you the location of the Talon base."

"Why should I trust you? You seem rather happy being with your position as top assassin." That stung. Widow brought up a packet of powder. "Deadlock's key drug was finally obtained in our hands and the scientists under us have improved it. We tested it and it can break someone from the core."

"Who was it tested on?"

"Noah." His anger spiked high. "Please understand that he is still alive, just broken."

"Where is he?" She passed a flashdrive at him and he took it. "Take it. This should give you what you want." He took it and looked at her. "And if it's a trap…"

"Burr." She wanted to argue about trust, but she wasn't in the best situation. "Trust me please." He didn't want to, but this information was almost too good to refuse. "I'll accept it."

She looked at him with surprise and hope before he shot another glare at her. "However this doesn't change my feelings toward you." He turned his back on her and walked to the stairs. She stood in her place with her mind reeling from that. It wasn't possible. The anger on her side was gone, so she had nothing to fight with him on. Now for once in her life she regretted firing her gun.

"But Amélie," She looked at him with her back turned. "Thank you."

" _Cherie, I-"_ But he was already gone. The rain continued to pour down, but Amélie could feel warm tears flow down with them. It took some time, but she was now conscious once again.

Burr found an abandoned building that was luckily dry inside. Pulling out his phone, he contacted Winston. "Hello?"

"Winston, I found some intel on a new Talon Base. I'm gonna send the information from my phone and I want you to analyze it." The gorilla nodded and Burr plugged the drive in. Within seconds the files were in the phone and exported it to the main hard drive of the computers over there. He kept Winston on video chat as the scientist began decoding it. Soon he was and Winston looked rather surprised.

"How did you get this?"

"An unnamed sou-"

"Because Angela and Fareeha came with the same intel." Now that caught him off guard. "Show me." The scientist flipped the screen and Burr was shown the layouts of a Talon base. Same structure, same data, same everything. "Send a dropship. I'm coming home." Winston nodded and sent the ship. Burr hung up on him and walked back out in the rain.

Seems Amélie's information wasn't a trap. She did come with intent to help. That almost made him smile. Maybe, just maybe things were beginning to look up to him. He noticed the lack of noise and looked up to see the rain give out to only a drizzle. Things just might look up for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah laid still in his bed. He occasionally looked at a blank spot on his wall when the door opened. It quietly closed as Sombra came into his vision. His pupils dilated, but that was the only action that they did. "Alright pal, I gotcha food. You need to eat."

She had a can of soup opened up. He slowly turned over and his back faced her. "Hey! Idiot, I'm trying to help." She reached over and pulled him up. "You need to eat."

"Look, I got us help." The phrase rang through his head and he instinctively ducked. The images were returning and Sombra barely caught the cold soup before it splattered all over the floor. "You know those cute girls you know?"

He didn't respond, but Sombra pulled up an image. Angela, Lena, and Fareeha. "You're friends know. Take a look at them." Noah looked and instead of seeing their faces normally, they transformed to their bloody versions. Fareeha had a blank face, Angela with faces of pain, and Lena had the expression of surprise and betrayal. He could feel his tears begin to flow down his cheeks as he reached out for the image. Sombra gently pushed forward and he held her hands closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He muttered. The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "I can't do this. I'm a coward, a weakling…" His ramblings became too torn up to hear right. Sombra couldn't understand how this could've happened. He was a smartass, stubborn in his actions, and he was under those drugs for sometime under Deadlock. How could this new batch break the character she's seen before.

"Don't worry pal. I'm here." She pulled the image away and the light in the room dimmed. "I'm right here." Noah curled up into a ball in his bed and sobbed softly. She hoped the intel she sent was enough for those Overwatch agents to understand where they were. In all honesty, she didn't owe him anything. He snapped at her, blamed her, ignore her, and yet she helped him get some real chance of escaping.

She grew to enjoy their time together. He was snarky, told her off, and honestly hated her. They never did anything together, but Sombra always found enjoyment in bothering him even as a small nuisance. And she particularly enjoyed their little spat under Burr and Widowmaker's fight. He played along and it with the whole scene like a TV special, it almost felt like having a friend watch it with you.

It's ridiculous in most ways, but sometimes it was okay. Sombra patted Noah on the head as she felt him slow down on his crying. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"I'm sure you are buddy, but please don't be like this. You got a people wanting you back and they don't want this meatsack." Noah wrapped his arms around her hips and held on tightly. Sombra blushed at the advancement and patted him on the back. "That's right pal. Just hug it out."

Noah shifted around and Sombra found herself lying down right next to him. His arms were still wrapped right around her and she could feel his warm breath on her. Now things were getting real awkward. A few minutes of silence and still Noah wouldn't sleep. Sombra laid down next to him until they heard thunder. The pitter patter of rain was hitting the roof and created a relaxing noise for Noah to fall asleep under. Sombra felt his grip slacken and almost wiggled free. Before she could, Sombra placed the can of soup next to the bed.

"Lena." He groaned. She looked at him. "Angela, Fareeha, Burr. I'm sorry." She let him hold her a little longer before feeling too comfortable. "I'm sure they're all working on saving you."

"Gerard." Sombra shushed him. "There's no need to talk about Gerard. He's none of your concern."

"His...legacy."

"It doesn't matter. Just rest." Sombra patted him on the head as they listened to the rain and the occasional roll of thunder. Noah slowly fell under and began to sleep somewhat peacefully. Sombra stayed next to him for a few more minutes before moving and disappearing into the base.

0-0-0-0-0

Here you go. This one was edited by a friend and wanted it up. Also thank you to deathwing17 for some of the ideas used in this chapter. They were a big help. What's going to happen now? How will things turn out? Review, fav, and follow and things will be reaching a new level soon. I know it's a hiatus, but I've been working on something special. My writer's block is almost gone so yeah. Anyways ciao!


	22. Preparing For War

Chapter 22

"This is incredible. An entire mountain fortress." They awed at the scale of the map. With a little bit of help from Athena and the intel, the entire group was looking at it. It was a mountain, more specifically a mountain in Madagascar. The entire thing was connected to a cave system and a surrounded in the most isolated part on the island nation.

Burr walked up and pressed some of the holographic forms. Some pictures of the towers came and everyone saw how powerful it was. Guard towers the size of the largest cave mouths, troops everywhere, and reinforced walls. It made sense that this might be the strongest Talon base they've ever seen.

"Jesus, this is quite the fortress. It would take days just navigate through and hitting it from the underground is a moot point." Ana said. Everyone else agreed, but Burr was looking for more. Pressing against another district of the fortress, he pulled out his phone and brought out Widowmaker's data. They matched exactly, but he needed more. She had the prison marked bright on his phone and he followed it's directions to find it on the holomap.

"And...there." Lena looked around and saw the numerous cells. Each one was dotted blue except for one dotted red. "Hold on. Is that where Noah could be kept?"

Soldier 76 stepped up. "It could be. It's the only one marked up. Though before we go crazy with a rescue attempt, this data seems to come at a very convenient time. Has anyone even acknowledged this was a trap?"

"I did." Burr spoke. "My old contact handed me the plans and told me to trust them. I almost didn't until you guys shown me the exact same data. This is legit."

"Alright then what's our plan. Ana pointed out how impossible the trek is. How can we infiltrate such a heavily guarded fortress?"

Everyone pondered on that question until Hana came up with an idea. "Ana said the trek took days right? Maybe we should scout ahead. Back at home we had several scouts go ahead of us for days. It gave us time to know our opponents and how to get in."

"That would solve one problem, but this something that's gonna require everyone in it. And truthfully some of us aren't the most stealthy," 76 replied. Reinhardt came up. "Ah this is just like with Omnic factories. Whenever we needed everyone, we would charge in without a second thought. Surprising the enemy! We may not have advantage on land, but the sky is still open."

"He's right! If we can get the dropships to move in fast enough we can hit those son of bitches from above!" Lena replied. Winston spoke next. "And what of the others once they find the target? It'll be quite the challenge."

"Quite the challenge? Winston, this could be the deciding battle between Overwatch and Talon." Burr said. "Look after Egypt, we crippled their forces. Helix International and Overwatch managed to kick their asses to the side. And now we find they've stocked up everything in this one fortress."

"But we won't have Helix anymore, Burr. Don't forget, the resulting battle crippled Helix as well with no idea on how far recovery can be."

"And no offense, but even with all the agents on the battlefield we can't stand a chance. We'll likely be slaughtered without everyone coming together. Who can support us?" Burr pondered on that. An idea was trying to spark up, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "I'm working on that, but for now we still need an escape plan. Once we get Noah out, all hell will break loose to stop us."

Fareeha scratched her chin. "Perhaps the scouts for this mission can secure vehicles for our escape. That way we can have an escape route ready for us." Winston was typing away when something popped up in the corner of his eye. "Wait, we can still have the scouts, but there's another way in."

"Another?" Winston propped up the cave and showed an actual shortcut between the fortress and the outside. "A pathway in caves. The scouts can secure the vehicles there and when we need to escape, use the cave system to outrun our enemies."

"Winston, you're a goddamn genius." Burr said.

"I hope I was."

76 butted in. "Still how are we gonna attack? Even if we do a Trojan horse technique, we don't have enough support. Rallying any of our still loyal allies would take months and I don't think we have months."

"Soldier's right, we are running out of time, but we don't have any other support besides our own branches and even then it'll only slightly even the odds." Burr rubbed his head as it seemed their plan was almost complete, but missing one part. "One man army, we just need a one man…"

"Burr."

"The U.N. still has Roadhog and Junkrat, right?" Everyone's eyes widened at his proposition. "What're you-You can't be serious."

"They can be the key to this. Junkrat and Roadhog are some of the toughest sons of bitches we know. It took Symmetra all her power to put Roadhog down and Junkrat held his own. Hell we probably would've suffered more losses if we didn't know it was them."

"You're crazy!" Fareeha almost shouted. "Even if we did manage to get them on our side, how can we expect them to trust them. They're loose cannons."

"We'll bargain and make a deal." Burr said seriously. "I know it's crazy guys, but crazy might be what we need."

76 walked toward Burr. "Fine say we brought those two lunatics to the fight. To fight for us, what about support? There's so much Ana, Lucio, and Angela can do. Healers are going to be the necessity and even my biotic fields can't do much." Genji stood up. "Then I know one who can support us."

"What? Who?" Burr asked. "My former master Zenyatta. He is an omnic of great power, capable in combat, and is able to heal many through his own power. I'm still in communication with him and could ask for his assistance."

Burr walked up and put his shoulders on Genji. "I swear to God I could kiss some of you guys right now." He let go of Genji and turned to the rest. They saw a confident smile on his face and the light in his eyes. A real possibility to save Noah and no one was going to stop them now.

"This is a plan of great risks. Before I leave to get Junkrat and Roadhog, is there anybody else we can find?"

Everyone began thinking until Angela said, "Mei-Ling Zhou."

"Mei? That's right I haven't seen since she went on to the Ecopoints investigation."

"She's been fine on that, but I think her skills in defense can help. We can get her to join us in the fight!" Burr smiled brighter and looked at everyone. "Alright then, the plan will still need to be formulated once we get our new support. I'll get Junkrat and Roadhog. Angela take a small team with you to find Mei. Her travels may have been safe, but as an Overwatch agent she's still in danger. Genji, take who you want and find Zenyatta. The Shamballi monk is going to be needed."

He turned toward the map. "Everyone else, gear up, talk to loved ones, and prepare. We're not just saving Noah, we're gonna end this fight with Talon once and for all." Everyone gained a steel-like gaze filled with determination. They dispersed. Getting ready for the battle to come.

0-0-0-0-0

"That's it. Just move your hand with mine." Sombra said. Noah moved his hand along with Sombra's. The lack of focus in his eyes barely registered her movements as he tried following. The past few days have been hell with Noah unable to even form a sentence. Sombra has taken the responsibility of rehabilitating him especially if Talon wants to continue their investigation.

The hacker sighed loudly and put her hand down. Noah didn't notice and tried continuing the pattern she was no longer doing. She stopped him and grabbed the tray of food. "Alright buddy let's eat. Can't have you doing so much without a little substance." Stabbing a cube of chicken, Sombra lifted it up to his lips and watched it slowly open like a machine and eat it.

He slowly chewed the food before swallowing it. The action barely made him react, but Sombra ignored it and put up another cubed chicken in front of him. Same action. Rinse and repeat. When she was working, Sombra made sure the security feed would go to her directly. If Reaper or Facet were to walk in, Noah wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"I'm...tired."

"Same, but we gotta keep going." Noah had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem. Can't have my favorite asshole look like hell." Noah slightly chuckled and that was a good sign to Sombra. "I'm your favorite? Why?"

Sombra put a hand on her chin as she thought. "You've been terrible, but compared to the others I rather take on your disdain. Besides I'd be lying if I didn't say I appreciate the snark."

"Sorry."

"Hmm?" Noah rolled his arms and looked at her with an attempt to emote an emotion in his face. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can start again." She raised an eyebrow before he put up his hand. "My name is Noah Bastin. Nice to meet you."

"Sombra. To you as well." They shook hands and smiled. "Okay pal, I actually got work to do. But before I go, I have a little surprise for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out photos. It was of his friends, all of them. Noah felt his heart warm up at seeing them with some semblance of hope. However for brief seconds, their happy smiles were replaced with the nightmare versions.

His grip tightened around the photo as he tried focusing on the memories. Talking with Angela, playing around with Lena, reminiscing with Burr, training with Fareeha, etc. The nightmare versions faded away and as along as he concentrated on the happy memories. It continued: teaming up with Lena, reuniting with Burr, kissing Angela. The last one briefly increased his heartrate, but calmed down just as fast.

"You ok?"

"Peachy." He replied. The memories were now his only comfort and hopefully Sombra can be the same thing. The hacker actually reached down and hugged him goodbye. He returned it and let go just to stare at his photo. With a wave of her hand Sombra disappeared, leaving Noah alone with his focus on making the nightmares going away.

 _Noah, Noah. Look at momma._ He quickly looked around to find the source of the voice, but no one was there. _Noah look at your mother please. I don't like it when you ignore me._

His settings changed and now the prison cell was now a laboratory. He looked at his hands and found them the size of a child's, unfettered and undamaged. _Noah, it's a very important day for us._

 _Why mom?_ He turned around and saw a woman in a lab coat standing near her son while they look over her work. _Momma's got a lot of work for some very important people. And these people will help us get a nice little house away from all the bad people here._

 _But mom, we know there's good people here. Can we bring them?_ The woman rubbed her dark circles underneath her eyes. _They can visit us, but I want to be where your dad wanted us. A nice little home in a nice little town. Especially since my little boy needs to go to a really important school. Don't you want to be like Dr. Ziegler?_

 _Mooom! I have other ideas for my life besides isn't she a child prodigy? Who joins Overwatch after being a doctor at 17?_

 _You're right. She is a prodigy and what do I have? A lazy little boy like you._ The way the woman snarked at her child was very familiar. _Speaking of...do you want to meet one of the leaders that's coming here and watch us? I'm sure you would._

 _Mom, but I wanna see my friends._ Noah gritted his teeth. Such a foolish child. This would be one of your last moments of peace with her. Don't throw it away. The woman smiled sadly as she picked up the papers. _Ok, ok if you say so. Just remember that you're gonna miss out on something fun._

 _It's only fun when you're not near your boss._

 _Why? I thought you liked him._

 _He's trying to replace dad. I don't want a new dad._ The woman looked surprised as she placed a hand on her child's shoulder. _No one can replace your dad. Not even him._

 _Ok! Well I'm gonna find my friends. I'll see you later, mom!_ Noah felt tears beginning to form. He tried raising his voice, to tell the child to stay. The child ran to the door and waved goodbye to his mother. The mother blew a kiss at him and the child blushed in embarrassment. The door shut and Noah tried reaching for the door, hoping to open it. He phased through the door and faced the mother. She had a tired yet warm stare at the door. _I love you, Noah._

"I love you too, Mom." Noah said as the laboratory vanished and the cold cell returned.

0-0-0-0-0

Footsteps echoed with Tracer, Pharah, and Mercy through the Ecopoint. "Mei should be here. The last report we got from here did say she was here."

"Christ it's bloody cold here." Pharah agreed with her armor barely doing anything against the cold tower. "We should be arriving on her location soon." Angela led the two and found a door. Wiping off the snow, it was passcode.

-Identification Needed Place Fingerprint Down-

Angela removed her glove and placed all her fingers against the screen. The computer processed the data before giving the green light.

-Welcome Angela Ziegler, Please Enjoy Your Stay-

The doors opened and the three walked in. There were only red lights in the area. The only other light was from Tracer's chronal accelerator. Pharah drew her weapon out and kept it ready. Angela walked forward and hit the floor with the butt of her staff. The echoes rung loudly in the chamber and they listened for any movement.

The Ecopoints were shut down long ago for some reason. It didn't get anyone's attention because of Overwatch's disbandment, but Angela kept an eye on them a few years after. They heard footsteps and immediately the three tensed up.

The footsteps got louder and louder. Everyone pointed their weapons to the doorway until it suddenly bursted open and a person fell down. It was Mei! She was on the ground with small cuts and burns all over.

"Mei!" Angela ran to her side, but Mei raised her ice gun. "Stop!" Angela raised her arms in surrender before Mei realized who it was. "Dr. Ziegler. Oh thank goodness. I almost froze you."

"You just might. Could you please…?" Mei put down her gun and stood up. "It's been too long my friend. Two years and only a few reports. Gibraltar isn't too far."

"I apologize greatly my friend. My investigation on the Ecopoints had to be solved. I've come close to finding out why these things have happened."

"Actually Mei, we're facing a great emergency." Tracer said. "We think we found the last Talon stronghold." The scientist's eyes widened at the idea and turned toward. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we're planning to finish it off for good. We need all hands on deck to help us out here." Mei let the news sink in. Talon's been a thorn in Overwatch's side for too long and while she wasn't a combatant, their reach and damage have inquired her to take a stand against them.

She looked at her weapons and back at the others. "How can I help?"

"Your technology with ice can help defend us. Remember your ice wall only suffered a few cracks when Reinhardt slammed into it." Mei chuckled at the memory. The knight hit the wall had and came off shaking. "Plus with Snowball, you can freeze Talon soldiers in their place." Her smile dropped as Mei remembered the reason she was in this base.

"Actually Snowball was damaged before I went into cryogenic slumber. I transferred him here for repairs and never received him since I got back. I'm here to find him." Angela examined Mei and picked up her arm. "And how did you get these injuries?"

"They still have some of their self defense Omnics active. When I arrived, it's been wave after wave of these things. I actually was gonna call for help when I finally ran into you guys."

"Of course. The Ecopoints may have been shut down, but the emergency power up must've kept these Omnics up. How come they don't recognize us? They were programmed to not attack Overwatch personnel." Mei nodded and looked toward the door she escaped from. A loud bang was heard.

Pharah pulled up her rocket launcher. "Get behind me!" The three did as they heard banging. The metal door began to bend against the force. Everyone tensed up as the door bursted open and Omnics came pouring out. The first few died in a fiery explosion. Pharah grinned and fired another rocket. The Omnics continued to pour out and everyone got ready for a fight. Pharah flew into the air as Mercy followed. The two were airborne taking down the massive horde of Omnic soldiers in the area. Tracer zipped around the battlefield taking them down with quick, strong strikes and well placed headshots. Mei kept freezing enemies and shot icicles for precise headshots. The two worked together with almost complete sync.

Mercy boosted Pharah's attack as the soldier continued blowing hordes up one by one. "Enough." Fareeha said. Tracer heard it and saw Pharah's missiles appear. "Move Mei!" The Brit tackles the scientists and they bumped into a machine. The machine whirred to life and a voice spoke.

-Repairs Complete, companion bot known as "Snowball" is fully repaired- Mei almost gasped in surprise as the companion bot came from its chamber with it functioning like no time has passed. "Mei, freeze them! We can't let these missiles go to waste!"

"Go Snowball!" The bot complied with the order and flew to the middle of the group of Omnics. It began spraying the Omnics and freezing their movements in their place. Once Snowball froze them all. Fareeha smirked and fired all her rockets. Everyone took cover as the explosions rocked the tower. Once the shaking stopped, all that was left was useless scrap on the floor.

Pharah and Mercy dropped to the floor as Fareeha removed her helmet. "So, are you ready to go?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Genji jumped down and landed gracefully on the floor. McCree followed along with Lucio and D-Va. "My master has last told me his location was around Hanamura. It seems we'll be visiting my home for him."

D-Va removed herself from her mech and looked toward the city in the distance. "Geez this is gonna take awhile."

"The city is large, but do not worry. I know my master and he'll be where there is conflict. For now let us ensure we're in the city before day ends. The Shimada Clan may be weak, but they still hold power over the city."

"I'm guessin with you and your brother, you're not held in the most favorable light."

Genji chuckled and nodded. "After that mission in the docks ten years ago, McCree you should know the answer more than anyone else." The cowboy laughed alongside as D-Va stretched her arms. "Let's get going."

A few hours later, the group managed to get into the city. People recognized Lucio and D-Va easily. Crowds began forming around them as everyone tried getting their autographs. Genji and McCree chuckled before Genji saw something from on the corner of his eye. A man in a robe, armed with a bow and arrows was standing with his back turned. Genji left McCree to break up the crowd as he jumped up to the roofs and followed the man.

"Hanzo." Genji said as he tried following his older brother. After a few minutes of quietly chasing his brother, Genji found him at an old temple. In his hands were some herbs for tea and a pot of hot water.

"I have returned." Hanzo said. "Good." Genji's eyes widened. Across from Hanzo was his master Zenyatta. The Omnic was floating peacefully when Hanzo dropped to his knees and mixed the herbs and water. "It seems you were right."

"Yes, I hope you manage to keep your promise in finding me peace."

"I will because your peace is closer than you think." Zenyatta looked up and Genji saw him point down. Hanzo looked up and saw Genji there. He quickly grabbed his bow and arrow, aiming it at his brother. "Another assassin?!"

Genji hopped down from his hiding spot and landed in front of his brother and master. "Master. It is good to see you."

"To you as well, my student. It is good to see that you're still at peace."

"Master? Student?" Hanzo seemed bewildered by everything when Genji stepped up. "Genji I think you will be pleased to hear that your brother seeks my teachings as well."

"What?" Hanzo's mind was reeling from this revelation as Genji stepped forward and removed his mask. "That is a rather nice surprise. Master, I believe no one else is more capable of helping my brother."

"What is going on?!" Hanzo demanded as he looked into his brother's eyes. Zenyatta placed a hand on him. "Please relax and we can discuss this over tea." Hanzo watched Zenyatta and Genji sit down as he slowly joined them.

"So my student, what brings you to me once more?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I do believe we're not the most welcome here."

"They can try, but they won't arrest us."

"Wanna bet on that?"

Ana, 76, and Burr were walking down the halls of one of the most maximum security prisons on the planet. Dangerous criminals were all around them when the guards stopped them. "Hold it. State your purpose."

"I'm hear to speak to Junkrat and Roadhog. It's of high importance."

"Well we don't want those lunatics outside of their goddamn cages." Burr stepped up. "It's just a talk and a plea bargain."

The guard raised an eyebrow before Burr raised up a letter. "We may have messed up, but still have a bit of support in the U.N. I suggest you let us pass and talk to your prisoners. Again this is of high importance."

The guards looked at each other before alarming the warden. The warden read the letter and saw its validity. Walking over and calling in a very secure guard unit, two prison doors opened and two dangerous criminals were being brought out. Ana and 76 had their weapons at the ready as Burr sat down. This was going to be one of his more tense yet odd memories of Overwatch.

"Oi get your hands off me!" A grunt agreed with his sentiments as the doors opened. Junkrat and Roadhog were standing at the doorway and saw the three Overwatch agents. "Hey, you're the bloody bloke a fired a grenade at. Why the hell are you still standing?"

"It's a good thing Fareeha, Winston, or Tracer aren't here. I'm was afraid we'll triggered him."

"You think I can be triggered?! That's complete bull! Come right here and say it like a man!" Burr restrained himself from being a smartass. It was time for negotiation, not hostilities. "Greetings Jamison, Mako." Roadhog glared at Burr and Burr felt a little bit of sweat. These were dangerous criminals and he wouldn't put it past him that they could kill him. Junkrat came the closest after Widowmaker. "We would like ask for assistance."

"Wot? Am I hearing you right, mate? Our assistance?" Junkrat questioned. "Yeah, that's what I'm asking from my mouth." He deadpanned. Burr could almost see the disapproving glare from Ana. Her motherly powers seemed to affect anyone that was close to her. "Look I know last time we met, you were busy ruining the U.N. building."

"I got slapped around by two dolls and ya cooked me best mate with that Indian chick you've got."

"Ok first, you got smacked around after you shot me, second is that for the record she isn't a part of Overwatch. So there." Junkrat seemed disgruntled before giving a toothy grin as he got ready for more talking. "Anyways the reason we need your assistance is to attack a Talon fortress."

"Aaannd?" Burr grinned. He knew what this man wanted. "Well the utter annihilation and explosive expertise would be nice."

"Now you're speaking my language. But no."

"Reasons?"

"You're stupid organization is just after my treasure and I ain't givin that up for shite. Plus you're gonna throw us back into the slammer once you're done with us." Ana and 76 shared a look before Burr asked, "Wait, treasure? I didn't come here for treasure."

"...oh, nevermind. Uh, utter destruction of your, uh, enemies. Right? That's what we were talking about right?" Roadhog face-palmed. Burr, 76, and Ana almost in sync turned their heads in confusion on what just been said. "Yeeah, we need your help. And if you do, we can curve your sentence into our custody."

"What'cha talkin bout?"

Burr almost face-palmed like Roadhog. "Join Overwatch for the the duration of your time in prison. We can shorten your sentence to a more agreeable level as well. And I won't go after any of your said treasure." Junkrat pondered on it before looking at Roadhog. Burr could still see the scars of Symmetra's blasts. It made his own scar almost throb with phantom pain. "And we can let loose on them?"

"Absolutely."

Junkrat smiled wickedly and looked at Roadhog. The bigger man nodded as Junkrat looked Burr straight in the face. "I say…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sombra appeared in the main meeting hall. There was a single light pouring down on the floor. "Step forward."

She did and Sombra saw or rather tried to see the hidden faces of the Overwatch leaders. "Greetings Sombra. It's been some time since our last conversation."

"Yes it has been, what do you need this time? Another company leader dead? Government officials needing a bit of blackmail?"

"We've received word of a traitor in our midst." Sombra's attention was taken with a firm grip.

"Overwatch has received plans and blueprints of our base and in doing so are preparing nonetheless to rescue their friend and dismantle this organization once and for all. We cannot escape, Burr and his organization has seen to eradicating our secondary bases thanks to Tenzin's information. We've come here to take care of the traitor."

Sombra's eyes widened. How could they have known? She checked everywhere yet these bastards found a way to find out her leak. It seemed to be do or die in this scenario. "We've come to the decision for you…"

Here it comes.

"To." This was it. She gonna die.

"Eliminate Widowmaker." Now that surprised Sombra. "Widowmaker? What're you talking about?" The leaders hummed along with Sombra's confusion. "Widowmaker has been seen handing information to Burr before disappearing into the underground. We have the tracker still implanted in her and have sent dozens of men to handle her."

Images popped up of dead Talon soldiers with bullet holes on their most vital organs. "As you can see we've made her into the perfect weapon, but she's just as effective against us as she is with us. Reaper is a too loose cannon to send up her. It would be messy."

"So you want me to kill her?"

"Of course. Traitors are to be shot dead. No one can escape us, give away precious information, and live. There are consequences to every action and it's time for her to face her due payment. Eliminate her soon or we'll have Reaper do it for us."

The leader's vanished from her sight and Sombra was facing the reality of what just happened. Widow betrayed Talon, gave the information to Burr, and is on the run. Now that news is giving her something close to whiplash. This was highly unprecedented. She pulled up her screen and began looking for her signal.

It took a little while, but a red dot on the move was seen on the map. Sombra walked to the nearest hangar and got in a ship. She looked in the direction of the prison wing and sighed. As much as she didn't want to leave, she had to. Otherwise Reaper was going to leave a purple and red paste left for Burr to mourn. And if there's anything Talon needed or Noah needed, it was a distraught and angry Burr.

Meanwhile in the prison cell, Noah tossed and turned in his bed. The nightmares were returning and no amount of happy memories would be enough to subdue it. "Don't...don't touch them. Fareeha...run...please don't die. I-I'm not. Stop it. Stop it!"

Next to him, Death watched over him with his shotgun out. "How pitiful. Such a character falling to such a low to a few drugs. It would easy to put you out of your misery." He pressed the gun softly against Noah's temple. "But that would be too easy and impractical when such a unique opportunity appears." Noah slowly opened his eyes and saw Reaper there.

A little bit of energy sparked through his body as he threw a punch. Reaper caught it and punched him back. Noah went back to being unconscious as Reaper chuckled. "I guess everything that happened in Egypt was just a fluke. Burr prepare yourself because you, Jack, and everyone else is going to pay dearly for what you've done."

0-0-0-0-0

Guess who broke writer's block today? Me! That's right I'm back and going to hit the last stretch of this arc good. And this would only be the half-way point of the story. Yes, I got plenty more planned and going to give it my best. So please review, fav, follow, all that jazz and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Also PM me any questions since next chapter will be an update a Q and A. I like to answer all your questions. Ciao


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 23

Widowmaker took deep breaths as she hid from more Talon soldiers. The soldiers were following her latest moves and gaining extra speed. She checked her ammo. One to two more clips were left and if they were to last several guards would have to die by her hand. Checking the the ammo in her gun, three bullets left. Approximately twelve skilled soldiers and three bullets. Killing four with one bullet is highly improbable and she would be wasting time on that. For now she would focus on quiet assassinations.

She took another deep breath before running around quietly. Sneaking around the corner, she peeked to see a soldier walking toward her. Being as quiet as she can, Widow grabbed the soldier, stole her knife, and jammed it in her neck. The assassin waited for the struggling to stop before reaching down and finding her cask of water. Twisting off the cap, Widow drank happily with the semi-cold water.

She's been on the run since she gave the information away. Talon would try to kill her, but she was intent on living. Gibraltar was her goal, Overwatch was her goal. Otherwise no place on Earth would be safe for her to leave. Widow was aware of the tracking device, but no one was stupid enough to remove it from her. Wherever it was, Talon would be right behind it.

"Mongoose? You there?" The soldier's comrades. She almost forgot them. She looted the dead body and found a silenced pistol with about seventeen shots. She took the safety off and strapped her rifle on her back. Lowering her goggles, Widow silently moved across the warehouse with little effort.

One. Two. Three headshots. She found another two about to split up. Raising the pistol up once more, Widowmaker fired an accurate headshot.

PLING! The bullet pushed the soldier in confusion before he realized he was shot. " _Merde!"_

The soldier turned toward Widow's direction and lifted up his gattling gun. Lifting her grapple, the assassin fired it and moved to the higher railings. The bullets fired her and she ran across the walkways. Once behind some crates, the bullets ceased. Widow stopped to take a breath, but two arms grabbed her from behind and tried pinning her. She struggled against the hold when another Talon soldier came running towards her. Reaching down to her holder's belt, Widow unpinned a grenade and tossed it.

The approaching soldier caught the grenade and panicked. He was at safe distance to not be extremely damaged, but Widow and her captor were blow off the walkway and onto the ground. She groaned as the Talon's numbing procedures were slowly giving away. Pain was more evident now. She rolled to the side and found her captor trying to get up. Rolling forward, she pulled the knife from her first kill and stabbed him between the eyes. He struggled for a second until Widowmaker applied extra force to it.

The assassin panted when she heard lumbering footsteps. The armored soldier was back and his machine gun was ready. It whirred to warm up, but Widow was faster. She fired one sniper round and the helmet was knocked off. Not wasting anytime Widow ran forward, jumped off the crates, and landed on the soldier's back. She put him in a sleep hold and the man struggled. Slamming her against the crate multiple times, Widow kept feeling flashes of pain rock through her body before the soldier finally slammed her one more time before slowly sliding down the wall.

She made sure he stayed still when she finally snapped his neck. He went completely limp and Widow finally let go rubbed her sore back. "Hopefully that's the last of them."

The lights turned off and Widow shook her head at how unlucky she was. " _Mon Dieu."_ She placed her goggles on and the lights suddenly turned on to face Sombra. The hacker waved with a haughty smile.

"So you got yourself in quite the bind."

"What of it?" Sombra looked at all the dead bodies and turned each one off at the same time. "It's a bind that you could've easily avoided."

" _Quoi?"_ Sombra made sure everything was secure. "I'm saying you leaking out our base was almost useless considering I did it first. And sent it to all Overwatch agent." Widow's eyes widened before she walked. "You must be joking. I put a lot on the line."

"When I can just send an email. Now look what's going on. You're on the run and I'm here to make sure you're dead. Otherwise Gabe's just going to do it."

"I see. Wait, you're here to kill me?" She raised her rifle as Sombra quickly raised her hands in surrender. "Relax, relax I'm here to help. Since you drugged my contact and have a strained relationship with his best friend, I'm here be nice to you for once. Especially if you intend to survive your next meeting with Noah."

"Last I checked, he was a broken man."

"Broken, but not defeated. He's beginning to recover and when he does, Talon's probably considering to send him after you."

Widow scoffed. "I take it you still think of him as a minor threat. Don't think Burr can protect you from his wrath."

"I can take what the boy throws at me."

"Clearly." Sombra examined Widowmaker's exhausted state. She approached Widowmaker and swiped some blood off. "You winced. Feeling something."

"It's pain." She looked down at her feet. "Been feeling more often these days."

Sombra kept examining Widow. "Jesus, I thought you were a top assassin. How badly did these soldiers get you?"

"I've been handling these constant attacks for days now. I'm trying to secure passage to Gibraltar."

The hacker's eyes widened. "Overwatch? You know I imagined you running with your boyfriend, but I thought it would together."

"I've burnt the bridge between me and Burr. I'll turn myself in as their prisoner and hopefully I won't be dead by the time I do." Sombra pondered on that thought. "It wouldn't matter. The tracking unit will continuously be active until your body dies."

"I know, I've simply tried my best to find someone to remove it, but surprisingly no one wants the tracking device of their top assassin." Sombra noticed the sarcasm and rolled her eyes. "Come on, I can help you."

"What? What do you gain from helping me?"

"Do you want answers or a way to remove that tracking device?" Widow grumbled and followed Sombra.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see. This mission is of great importance." Hanzo gripped his cup tightly as he watched his brother and Zenyatta speak. How long has Genji been alive, that couldn't be him, why now of all times when he finally seeks peace does his greatest sin finally return.

"Hanzo." He looked up to see Zenyatta facing him. "It seems my student requires my services for a very dangerous mission. Would you like to join us?"

"Join? I've barely processed my brother being here! How can expect me to join you?!" Genji stood up. "Then don't. I came here looking for my master and just happen to come across you."

""Come across." Are you saying I appeared as an inconvenience?"

"You mistake my tone, brother. I am in a hurry. We plan a massive attack on our greatest foes and this mission will decide the fate of Overwatch. Whether you come or not, that is up to you. If do not, I hope you find the peace you seek. After all it should ease your conscious that I forgive you." Hanzo opened his mouth to refute, but stopped. Genji was flashing him a small sad smile. Similar to when they were kids.

The action quelled his anger for the moment. Genji's communicator rang and the ninja pulled it out. It was Burr. "Greetings my friend."

"Hey I came to tell you we got our support here and to check on your progress, have you managed to find your master?" Zenyatta looked at the phone and waved. "Greetings. My student says you are in need of my abilities of healing."

Burr nodded. "Yes I did. It's an honor to have one of the Shambali join us." Genji could feel his master smile as he bowed respectfully. "If my assistance can help push this world to one of peace then I would be more than glad to lend my assistance." Burr chuckled before scanning Genji's surroundings and found Hanzo looking at him.

"Shit!" Hanzo almost cracked a smile at how Burr reacted to seeing him. Genji remembers the first time they met. When following their brother, Genji got held up by the other members of the Shimada clan and Burr went ahead of him. Burr barely escaped with his life that day and Genji missed his opportunity to speak to his brother.

"I remember you. You were the fool who tried recruiting me to your motley crew." Hanzo said. Burr calmed himself down and looked at Hanzo. "Well that's big talk for someone who almost lost."

"Almost. Not did. You lost that day." Genji almost laughed at how the two were before Hanzo stepped down. "It does not matter, it seems my journey isn't done yet."

"Hanzo, you can't be serious." Genji said. Burr looked on with curiosity before Zenyatta took hold of Genji's communicator. "Please pardon us. We will contact you once we solve our problem here."

"Hanzo, you cannot continue your journey. I'm here." Hanzo glared at Genji. "That body. The mere sound of your words is not a miracle. It's a constant reminder of what my sin was and how I took everything from you."

"I am at peace with what I am. Why can't you look past that." Hanzo scanned his brother once more before looking toward Zenyatta. "I cannot face you with the knowledge that you will never recover the life you once had."

"Do not make this about me when I know it's about you." Genji said. He walked up to his brother and pointed at his heart. "You cannot change the past, if you continue to swim in that river your life will drown under all the whirlpool of your mistakes. And the redemption you seek will be nothing, but a distant dream."

Hanzo looked at his brother and turned his back. "It is never that simple brother." With that he disappeared. Genji stared at the spot where his brother was before sighing. He pulled up his communicator and left a voice note. "Hanzo Shimada. Potential Overwatch Agent."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Burr looked at his communicator and sighed. Ana and 76 were standing near an armored truck as their dropship came in. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"You worry too much."

"These two are dangerous individuals Ana, don't tell me to be calm." The sniper looked at the soldier and shook her head. "It's time to put some trust in Burr. He and Winston have led Overwatch rather well."

"Rather well barely cuts it." Ana rolled her eye and saw Junkrat and Roadhog being led by Burr. "You know we could learn a thing or two. He seems just as capable as you were in your prime."

"My prime? Heh, I thought this stuff was supposed to keep me in my prime." Ana laughed. "No Jack, it just slows it down." The two criminals looked at the ship and Junkrat looked at with awe. "Ah man. Roadie, imagine all the things we can do if we joyride this thing!"

"No joyrides." Burr said as the ship landed. Junkrat laughed off the rule and held his cuffs out. Burr looked at them confused. "Well mate? Aren't you gonna cut us loose?"

"Not yet buddy." Junkrat looked appalled as Burr opened the door. "Would you immediately release a dangerous criminal. Especially if they can blow you up with some of the materials here?"

"Hey! I can blow you up in twelve different ways! Not several." 76 almost laughed as did Ana when they saw the deadpan expression of Burr. "Come on Roadie, we get to give a middle finger to some terrorists." Roadhog shook his head and boarded the ship.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Oh hush Jack. Have some faith."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah sat on his bed with the photos placed on his bedpost. He looked at the photos and saw their nightmare forms. The screams and the utter destructive devastation with their words echoed through his head. He took deep breaths, happy memories broke through, and the noise finally drowned down.

The process kept repeating itself over and over. Sometimes it would barely last a few minutes. Other times it would last hours. He rubbed the small beard he was forming from months without a razor. He twirled a strand of long hair and wondered if he could ever tie it up. Questions about his style was nice distraction. It kept things to a minimum.

'I wonder if Angela or Fareeha likes guys with beards?' He thought. He never pulled the style with them around, but was now considering it. If, no when he was free, Noah was going to ask them. He looked at the photo and smiled warmly. The cold cell was being slowly replaced with the Overwatch headquarters.

His friends would be there. Drinking with McCree, listening to Genji about his experiences as a robot, trying his best to race Lena down the halls, Burr listening to his stories, etc. The thought almost brought a smile to his face before the world he created turned dark.

The cheerful expressions were replaced with disdain and the world began breaking down. The shattered pieces were scattered around him with dark reflections looking at him. _How can you dream of peace? This was your fault._

 _You got captured. You were too weak to fight off Reaper or even to get a direct line to your allies._

 _How long do expect to wait for them to save you?! This is a fortress! You can never escape!_ Noah looked up to see two other versions of him. One was in his gear from Egypt. A face mask, blue shirt, brown pants, and a grappling gun strapped to his leg. The second was one before Overwatch. In a casual red plaid shirt and blue jeans, he held his phone out. _You are pathetic._

'Your words do not harm me.' Noah replied feebly. 'I won't let it.'

 _Keep telling yourself that. You know these drugs aren't making anything new, they just uncorked the bottle of your issues. And unlike before you can't hide behind an actual bottle._ Noah remembered the times he ever drank. He only did to numb the pain and to repress all that was wrong. _We're the culmination of your guilt, your incompetence. It's a wonder it took us this long to take form._

'It doesn't matter. Once Angela gets a hold of me, I'll be able to get rid of you guys for good.' Noah said somberly. His Overwatch-self grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him. _You cannot hide behind the doctor from us. You know I had a theory that the reason Angela never took a chance on you was that she knew in her heart how toxic you were._

'You're just a product of the fear. What you say has no hold on reality?' They ignored him and it showed a different view of Noah and Angela's kiss. _She just dipped a pinkie into the swirling whirlpool that is you and realized that everything she would ever do would be for naught. You tried dragging her down to your level in hopes that you wouldn't be alone. That in some way you can leave behind everything that once was and have a healthy relationship._

They showed Angela pulling back not with surprise, but horror on her face. _She's a smart woman. She knew when to leave you before things got too serious._

'Stop it. I cared for Angela yes, but I never dragged her to my level. Nothing happened because of the circumstances. She can't date any of her patients!' Noah argued. _Then there's Fareeha._ Noah froze as Angela's form shape shifted to Fareeha's. He reached out to warn her, but his hand went through. _You would've gone with Lena, but the revelation of her relationship with Emily killed that crush. So you moved on to the next woman. Daughter of the hero Ana Amari, Fareeha. A soldier who you charmed with friendship and comradery._

It showed her and Noah sparring. Their movements became fluid and the two moved closer and closer. Finally, Fareeha caught his hand and threw him to the ground. Before he got up, she pinned him. Her mouth didn't say words, but moved to say, "I win."

 _You moved on from the Angel to the Justice herself. Hoping this one could return your affection._

'She's my friend. I don't have feelings for her I don't.' His casual self grabbed him and pulled the memories up. Noah flashed to when Fareeha was teasing him about his texts to Angela, the time where he was staring at with...something, and before they left. He showed great concern for her that day. They shared many conversations and it was rather nice. 'We're just friends.'

 _Keep telling yourself that. Though you better that should be right because it would be a shame if a woman like that..._ Fareeha's form walked toward Noah. She smiled at him as she reached for his hand. He tried to force himself not to, but she reached forward and grabbed his hand. Pulling him up, she almost laughed when Noah pushed through her and the form dissipated. He hit the door hard with a loud thud.

"Hey! Quiet down in there!"

"Asshole."

Noah didn't pay heed to noise, but on the pain. It made his two other selves forms shake. Breathing hard, Noah slumped against the door and looked up. Fareeha was standing over him. She held her hand out again and the temptation was too strong. He reached up and slowly grabbed her hand. Fareeha pulled him up and said something. No noise reached his ears, but he could almost read her lips. It was like she was saying something important. As she spoke noise began to build up, her body became more damaged as she reached forward and coughed up blood. He pushed her back as he could see her wounds.

" _Noah, don't worry. We're here to rescue you."_ She stopped to have another fit of coughing. He ran over and tried laying her down. "Fareeha! No, no, don't risk yourself for me. It's not worth it." She smiled at him and put a hand on him. She reached up and tried leaning in for a kiss, but her cough stopped her. Fareeha kept on it until suddenly she stopped coughing with her eyes open.

"Fareeha? Fareeha?!" _Would go to the ends of the world to ensure you're safe._

He brushed Fareeha's hair out of her face and held her tightly. The last time he did however she came to life so he took a little extra caution on watching her as he grieved. It was all a hallucination, but he didn't care. This might as well have been reality.

" _Repose en paix mon ami."_ He whispered. _You will bring death and destruction to all those around. You are cursed for every life you've taken whether they were criminals, terrorists, or not. Marked forever by your mother's blood and complete with losing your chance at a happy life._

The two Noah's were now merged into one with him looking down at the broken shell that was his identity. _You cannot return to them. From this moment on, you are alone. Noah...Noah!_

"Noah!" It was Sombra. Noah pulled himself up and found Sombra standing right next to him. "Hey pal, I'm back. And guess who found cold pizza?" She beamed happily until she looked at his face. "You got another nightmare?"

He nodded and she sighed. "Well I should've expected that. What was it about this time?" He raised an eyebrow as she sat next to him with the pizza. "We're friends aren't we? I think you can trust me with a little bit of info?"

The prisoner grabbed the pizza and felt his mouth water. How long has he been asleep? Clearly long enough for Sombra to grab pizza after her errand. "I saw things."

"Your friends?" He nodded and took a small bite out of the meal. He let the taste distract his mind from trying to recall it. "I saw Angela and Fareeha."

"Ooh this sounds good." He shook his head with a faint smile before putting down the pizza. "I just saw their nightmare versions again. Chanting words, etc."

"Huh, so just like all the others." He nodded again and stared at the pizza. "Well if that's it, finish the food. Can't have anyone realizing I'm sneaking you food. Turns out you're supposed to be on a fast."

"Starving me? Wasn't drugging me enough?" She shrugged. "I suppose they just want to see you break a bit longer. I'm sure it'll end within the next few days." The hacker fiddled with her food for a second before sighing.

"I hope you're ready for the fireworks." Noah's ears perked when he looked at her. "Turns out they got info from another traitor and are on their way rescuing you." Noah's face barely broke with a smile at the thought. Sombra seemed to think so and given her occupation it was pretty reliable. Then Fareeha appeared next Sombra. Her bloody form in all its glory and in full display. _We're here to rescue you!_

His eyes widened before the image disappeared and Sombra looked rather confused. "Noah, are you okay? You did hear what I said right?" He nodded and she smiled again. "Great and when the fireworks been I'm sure a gun won't be the most stable weapon you can hold."

She reached into her coat pocket and took out two wristbands. "A little project from R and D. These babies are going to make those gloves you found in Egypt pale in comparison." She took his wrists and placed them on. He looked at the curiously as Sombra grabbed it. She pulled it down and Noah's eyes followed the band expand into a metal plate that soon covered his hand.

"We did a little raid on a few Vishkar labs these past few months. I nicked these little puppies for myself and had a couple of a few silent RnD guys weaponize it for me. Well was for me, but now for you."

"Sombra...thank you." She gave him a thumbs up. "All in a day's work."

"No. I really mean it. Thank you. You went to such lengths to make sure I'm recovering and safe. You didn't have to. You could've let me rot here." Sombra dropped the happy look and gave a sincere one instead. "Trust me after spending all this time with these dark bastards, I'm more than happy to help an actual friend out."

"I don't deserve to be your friend."

"Nonsense _mi amigo._ Similar people relate the easiest." He raised an eyebrow when he remembered that she read his file. It did take a few minutes for her to find it though. She scooted closer. "I know you spent most of life as an orphan. Losing parents is tough."

He winced, but let her continue. "You did what you had to do to survive. As did I. Only my story changed slightly when I went deeper, you went out. And now you end up with Overwatch and me Talon. I can draw parallels between us and in some ways seem what I could've been."

"If you wanted out? Or being a "hero"?" She pondered on that before giving a fifty/fifty sign. He rolled his eyes and finished the rest of the pizza. "Maybe we are a little similar, though I don't know about now."

"You'll be back. You walked off falling off a gulf and having your essence drained. You can recover from this easily." He smiled softly. "Thanks pal."

"You're welcome." She winked at him. The two let the silence fall over them as both their eyes closed slowly and something drawing them together. When Sombra opened her eyes, Noah's was looking directly at her along with something soft against her lips. She kissed him!

She resisted the urge to do most anything as drew herself back. Noah rubbed the back of his head and despite his condition was blushing pink with his heart beating fast. "I thought you wanted a hug." Sombra felt the heat rise up in her cheeks before she got up.

"Sombra wait! Please don't be mad." She chuckled. "Not mad, just surprised. I'll see you around." She vanished as Noah felt incredibly awkward now. At least the images of his potentially dead future friends seemed rather dulled at the moment.

"Goddamn it."

0-0-0-0-0

"Fareeha? You okay? You seem off." Fareeha glanced up and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong Mei, I'm still a little winded from the Omnics." They were on the ship now with it heading straight back to the base.

She felt odd. Something in her chest just tightened. Fareeha ignored it.

0-0-0-0-0

I'm evil I know. Now the battle is coming closer with Overwatch gaining new power, how will things pan out for our heroes? And will they be able to rescue Noah from both the prison he's in and in his mind? Review/Fav/Follow and I'll see you all next time. Also Q and A. It can be about anything about the story or questions that seem confusing for you.


	24. In Hope For A New Tomorrow

" _Doc? Dooc? Hey you in there?"_

"Noah?" Angela questioned. She got up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, they were in the infarmy. She was resting on one the patient beds and a chuckling Noah was above her. "Oh good morning...WAIT!" She sprung up and surprised Noah.

" _Geez Doc, are you okay?"_

"You can't be real. You're under Talon's clutches. You can't be here." Noah laughed again " _Is that so? Well if I was would I be able to do this?"_ He lifted her up and she gasped in surprised as he twirled her around. She laughed at the silly expression as he put her down. " _So do I count as real in your ever observant eyes?"_

"Maybe." She said. The doctor felt the feelings return of when he was around. It was a good feeling to return to. "So what are you here for?"

" _Oh well Doc, I'm having this problem with this very special woman."_ Angela raised an eyebrow. "Continue." He rubbed the back of his head. " _And I thought you'd be the perfect person to ask since you know this person."_

"Do I now? Carry on." Noah blushed as Angela took another step closer. " _I was wondering if-if you can…"_

Angela held her arms back. It seemed obvious on who he was asking help for. "Yess?"

" _Help me get a date with Fareeha?_ " The question stopped her in her tracks. "What?"

Noah tugged at his collar. " _You see since I know I'd be a hinderance to the good you do I went on to find someone else. And I can't believe it either, but I really like Fareeha. I thought since you two are friends, you can help me."_

Now this wasn't for real. Fareeha liked him, but she never expected him to return her affection just as quickly. Noah looked at his watch and seemed to be late for something. " _Oh sorry Angela, didn't mean to take any more of your time and be more of a hinderance. I'm going to go."_

He left before she got a word out. The door closed when she muttered, "You aren't a hindrance." Had she made the right decision? In some ways yes, her mind couldn't, wouldn't accept the idea of a relationship. On the field it was impractical. All her focus would be on the one closest to her heart and not toward the one in real trouble.

In other ways, she was dead wrong. That kiss, the first one she had in a long time spoke volumes on how she felt. Her heart pounded, blood pumping hard into her cheeks, and chemicals being pushed throughout her body. It felt so right and for that moment everything was in the right. Reaper nearly took him away, he was believed to have been dead and now the situation repeats itself. Her mind wanted him to be safe, in good hands, her hands. She could have him nearby and the feelings wouldn't disappear. The world would seem right. When he returns she's gonna-

 _Angela. Am I pretty?_ A young girl's voice. The doctor looked to see Fareeha, young Fareeha. "Of course you are _mein_ _freundin_." A younger Angela. The two were sitting next to each other with ice creams in their hands,

"Why do you ask?"

 _Because the kids here say you're very pretty and that someone would be really lucky if you liked them back. What if someone I like doesn't see me as good as you?_

"Then I'll make that person find out how great you are! Fareeha, you're more than pretty. You are kind, protective, and honorable. Those traits should be what your crush would want. Being pretty is only a bonus." Fareeha smiled brightly at that and Angela felt guilt crawl up her heart. The smile weakened though.

 _I had a feeling, what if someone like you liked the same person that I do? I wouldn't want you hurting yourself to make them like me._ Angela felt her heart pounding again, but not in the good way. "Fareeha, you would be the first person to know if I like someone. Besides with me so busy all the time I probably won't have time for a relationship, so you're fine."

A _Dummkopf_ that who she was. _Thank you Angela! I hope we both find happiness one day._

"But why did it have to be with the same man?" Noah appeared next to her and smiled. She almost reached for him, but Fareeha appeared behind him. Her eyes were enamoured. The captain would have a hard time expressing those emotions, but her body language wouldn't. "Could I at least keep your eyes in my life?"

Noah nodded before reaching in for a hug. Angela gladly accepted the hug before something shook her. Noah faded away as did Fareeha when her vision began to sharpen.

"Angela!" The doctor woke up on the dropship. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead as she found Mei sleeping peacefully in her seat, Lena was flying the ship, and Fareeha, now free of her armor, watching her.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be talking in your sleep."

"Oh don't worry Fareeha, I'm just…" She stopped. Could she hold it back? The next battle could be their last and dying with barriers between her close friend wasn't the best option out there. "I had an eye opening dream."

"Oh. Really, what was it?" Angela decided to get it over with. No use in hiding it. "I...I think I'm in love Noah." Fareeha stared at her for what seemed the longest seconds. "I know, I know you like him too, but I thought you didn't before however you proved me wrong when I saw you after Egypt when he was recovering and I-I…" The captain held her hand up.

"I understand Angela. I knew your feelings too. For a few months actually." Fareeha said. "What?" Fareeha sat next to Angela and tried to piece together the next few words. "Burr. He snapped during one of our missions and went a little mad. He went on about how he wanted to save his friend and expected full support from all of us. Yet you and I refuse to help him and called him the man we love."

"Oh." She forgot how Burr was an emotional man. If he was happy, he was really happy. If he was sad, he could show that. Those powers and perspective on emotion was probably how he figured their emotions.

Fareeha tried laughing the tension away, but she was never the best at the situations. "Look it doesn't even matter. He's all yours."

"What?"

"I don't want you hurting yourself because you love the same man as I do. It wouldn't be fair." The conversation from the past came up. "No, no, it's alright. Fareeha, I know you like him by a lot. I don't want to take that from you. After all you're wonderful for him."

This was quite interesting. One was willing to give up for the other. "I guess it depends on who he chooses." The two looked at each other and imagined Noah between them.

Who could he choose? Noah's first friend outside of Tracer or Burr was Angela and they carried strong feelings toward one another with how long they knew each other. Yet the same could almost be said between him and Fareeha. Training together allowed their actions to replace their words and Noah held her to the same regard as Burr or Tracer. Close, very close to his heart. If either survived and with Noah safe, then the decision will come. Until then, the two prepared for what their nearby future may contain.

Tracer looked at them and sighed at how things were going. If he survived it's just going to be another battle.

0-0-0-0-0

The dropship landed in the hangar and Burr found out they were the first ones back. Those who weren't on recruitment were scouting the surrounding area. So Winston, Reinhardt, Zarya were gone as well with mapping out an escape route.

Junkrat and Roadhog whistled together as they saw the scale of the base. "Alright you two are under our supervision. Do anything that will disrupt us or hinder us, back to the slammer. Permanently."

"Right, right. We gotcha mate. Come Roadie let's get a better view!" He sighed and turned to Ana. "Any sign that they'll break anything, you put them to sleep."

The sniper chuckled before following them. 76 walked up and leaned against the wall. "You seem dead set on this, huh."

"What gave it way? The two maniacs we just recruited?" 76 chuckled and rolled his shoulder. "No, well yes, but what I mean is that you've got that stare."

"Stare? Care to explain old man?" 76 pushed himself off the wall and placed himself in front of Burr. "Years ago I met an agent by the name of Gerard Lacroix. I trust you know the man." Burr nodded. Though he couldn't see where this was going. "You're saying I have the stare of a dead agent you once knew? That's weird."

76 laughed. "It is, but it;s true. That's the look Gerard carried when he saved his wife." Widowmaker appeared in his head and the mood began to shift. "Determined to save the one closest, he didn't realize that something unexpected may happen."

"The story was that his wife killed him. In his sleep. No offense, but I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as Noah." The old soldier shook his head. "That's not the problem. The problem is that even if you save Noah, what could've happened to him over those three months? Talon hates your guts with a passion and with your closest ally in their clutches things may get more complicated."

"Well I can't exactly leave him there. If he's there any longer he's going to die and you can't expect me to stand still."

"Gerard's tale is one of caution. Noah maybe one of us, but we can't be certain. Please understand that." He placed a hand on his shoulder. Burr glanced at the ground before sighing. "Yeah sure, whatever. 76 listen, I appreciate your concern especially since you seem quite _familiar_ with Overwatch, but still I can handle it. Believe me."

"If you say so, just remember." Burr waved him off and felt incredibly tired. Maybe it was just dealing with the two criminals the entire way back or it was the fact that soon he'll be breaking into one of the most dangerous places to ever exist in his life. Either way a nap was such a nice lure. He opened his quarters and saw his bed. He yawned loudly before walking over.

Before Burr took another step closer though, his body froze. His senses were telling him someone was there. He slowly reached for his holster when two arms grabbed around him. Burr spun around but the intruder backed off. He aimed his pistol right at their head when they put their arms up.

"You caught me. _Cherie."_ Burr froze when Widowmaker stepped into the light. " _Salut."_

"Jesus Christ, I almost shot you." He almost put down his gun before realizing Widowmaker was in his quarters! Raising the pistol back up, Burr glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here? How?!"

"Calm down. You captured me." Burr blinked before taking serious aim. "You better have a more believable story if you don't want a bullet in your leg." She frowned at how disdainful he still was, but it was understandable. "What I mean is, I'm surrendering myself over to your organization." Burr once again blinked before slowly lowering the gun.

"Seriously? I captured you? Is this where you say something cheesy or some shit like that?"

"I am your prisoner. Talon has lost its asset and now I'm under your judgement." She bowed her head. Burr couldn't believe it. She might actually be serious about this. "Are you kidding me? You can't expect me to…" He noticed something. A poorly cared for cut on her back. "What the hell is that?"

"This?" Burr moved behind her and gently hovered his hand over her back. It was a long gash yet it was similar to a surgical gash. Widow winced when he examined it with a finger. "Did you just wince?"

"It feels strange when you do that." She breathed out. "Feel?" She nodded and Burr was taken back by it. "Burr, I can't go back to Talon. When I gave you the info, Talon found out and I'm discommunicated from Talon."

"You were found out? Can't say I'm surprised. I'd be a little surprised if you weren't caught. I'm guessing you removed your tracker." She nodded. Burr quickly ran to his desk and pulled out a small medical kit. "Well whoever operated on you sucked at cleaning you up."

He dabbed a cotton ball in alcohol before gently pressing it. Widowmaker bit her lip. "This seems quite the reversal, Burr."

"Hm?"

"Before when you were in Talon, I would be the one bandaging your wounds and cleaning them. Because you were too stubborn to see the Talon doctors."

"Because those assholes wanted to experiment as well as heal. And I love the color, but I don't want blue on me." Widow looked at him before shuddering at the cold touch. "Didn't you want to be blue."

"I'm blue enough." Widow sensed his sadness and sighed. "I'm sorry." Burr looked up. "Well that's new. I haven't ever heard you say sorry before Am-Widow." It was almost a heavy blow. Before she prefered her codename over her real one, but now that things have changed it's a little hurtful.

"I'll call you Amélie when it's just us."

She looked around and saw no one else. "Well it is just us." Burr sadly smiled before putting down the cotton and rubbing alcohol. "I mean, I got too much on my mind. I would prefer if things settled down before dealing with you."

"I'm sorry for that as well. I know you may have guessed I hurt your friend."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't and would prefer it that way, but I'm guessing he was being a smartass and you reacted naturally." She chuckled lowly when she turned to Burr. "You might have a point, but I want to fix that. When you left Amélie woke up. And I felt this cold rage toward you for leaving and when you remarked it to just...sex. I put all that into beating you."

Burr almost laughed. Five months ago was one of the more horrible beatings he received. Then again he wasn't prepared for what counted as rage to Widowmaker. Plus a grenade to the face tends to push it to new heights.

"Then afterwards I assumed you died and Widowmaker returned. It was all missions until I heard of your return and then the rage came back, but it was duller. Like I couldn't hold on to the same level as I did before. And when you offered mercy I...I didn't know what to do."

"You're right. I did offer mercy. You were someone I cared for, that I could possibly help ease your conscious about Gerard, that I could feel...it doesn't matter anymore."

"If it's any consolation, _je t'aime_ Burr." He froze when she said that before slowly turning his eyes toward her. "You don't have to say it back or return it. Just know it."

Burr pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed sadly. "Why the hell am I so emotional attached? I wonder if I could just walk to Talon and ask them to remove these stupid feelings. After all you've done and you say that to me." She looked down sadly. A hand reached out and lifted her chin. She followed it when Burr leaned in and kissed her. They departed for a second with Amélie blushing hard.

"Whatever happened to not changing your feelings?"

"We both knew that was lie."

"And how will you explain it to the others?"

"Don't worry about that." Amélie smiled and kissed him again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah tried to get some training in. His mind may be broken, but his body wasn't as much. He could still move. Still fight in some way. He just needed to make sure that was still the case. Sombra had another mission and had to be gone for the next few hours. He hasn't heard a word about Reaper, but he's sure that the wraith was around here somewhere. Probably watching him if he didn't have anything better to do.

"Did you hear? I think I finally found one of the cells where that bastard is."

"What bastard?"

"The one in Egypt! Him and his Overwatch buddies made us lose that battle. Do you have any idea on how many died that day?"

"No. I didn't. Why did they keep him a secret?"

"Because every one of us would want a piece of him. And here he is." Noah retreated to the corner of his room as the cell door opened. The Talon guards stepped in. "Jesus what the hell is that smell? Do you even bathe in here?"

"..." He stared at them when one of the goons chuckled. "Doesn't matter. The smell of blood will be the new scent here." The cracked their knuckles as they closed the door. "After all you're gonna pay for everything you did."

Noah wondered if Sombra was on her way back. Because if she wasn't, there will be two more dead on his conscious. One stepped forward and threw the first punch. Noah tried to dodge it, but his reflexes have dulled down from inactivity. He fell to the ground with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "Oh that felt good."

He got up and used the wall to help him stand again. The other guard kicked him down and the two began to beat on him. Noah curled into a ball taking the beating. The two slowly stopped to catch their breath when one of them spotted the picture. "The hell is this?"

Noah's eyes tried looking through the cracked lense of his goggles when he saw the glint of shine on his photo. "Would you look at this. Looks like our little punching bag managed to snag a photo before leaving. Now lookie here. Here's a few of the heroes we encountered."

They began pointing out his friends and making small comments about them. Noah managed to barely lift himself off the floor when they whistled lowly. "Now most of the time we barely see her since she's too busy healing in the background, but that is the lovely Angela Ziegler. Hard to believe she's thirty seven."

"Thirty seven? She looks so young."

"Which is perfect. I wonder if this punk here likes her." Noah began to pull himself back to his feet, but they kicked him down. "We'll take care of her for your sake. She'll be in good hands."

"I dunno. I want to take care of these two."

"Ah, Fareeha Amari and Lena Oxton. Good eye my man." Noah's jaw tightened. "I would just shoot them in the head. But not before making them scream in pain for all the lives they took. What do you think of that little man?" They turned to Noah who was bleeding from his nose and bruising underneath his eye.

"I think when they show their faces again we'll get to see Reaper kill them. You know how he loves the idea of killing Overwatch agents. Can't wait to see that Brit's face with a shell through it." Noah crawled over to his bed and put on his wristband Sombra gave him. His fear and rage were melding together as he imagined what would happen if Reaper got his hands on those he loved. Especially Tracer.

Besides Burr, she was his best friend and could never forgive himself if anything happened to her. They couldn't, no they wouldn't get the chance to even approach them. He grabbed the wristband and pulled it down. The metallic band expanded into a metallic glove. The two guards were still looking over the picture when they got bored.

"Enough of this." Noah's anger reached his peak when the sound of torn paper reached his ears. He saw bits fall onto the floor and the only semblance of peace in this god forsaken fortress was gone. He screamed in anger and surprised the two when he went mad.

His metallic fist broke the mask and cracked the skull of his enemy hard. The other guard yelped in horror as he saw the crazy look on Noah's face. He held out his palm and blue energy began to glow. The second guard made a run for the door when he fired the beam and all that was left was a pile of dust. He didn't even remark how that even happened when he turned to the first guard.

"Ya bwoke my flukcing nos yu pwick." He didn't even see what happened to his partner when the door opened. It was Sombra and she saw everything from her camera. "Stop!"

"You tore my picture. I'll tear out your fucking entrails." The guard began to cower in fear as Sombra ran up and lifted the gloved hand into the air. He fired the beam into the roof and burned it. "Noah, stop! You're going crazy."

He growled angrily at her before looking at the guard. His foot was on top of Fareeha's image and their earlier comments came back. "You won't get the chance to even see another Overwatch agent because I'm going to pop those eyes out and crush them underneath my heel!"

Sombra was shocked to see this violent side when Noah pushed her aside and lunged for the guard. The guard screamed when a clawed hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed Noah by the throat. It slammed him down to the floor with Reaper holding him down. "Heel boy."

Noah didn't listen and punched Reaper's arm hard. He held his hand out and prepared another beam. Sombra hacked into his glove and stopped it. Reaper tossed him out of the cell and pulled his shotgun. "Gabe, no!"

"It's just to scare him." He aimed, but Sombra stopped him when she hit the ground and her EMP went off. The entire prison block went off with Reaper unable to fire his gun and Noah unable to use his glove. "Let me handle this."

Noah was shaking his head for it to be clear when Sombra approached him. "Go away."

"Not now pal." Sombra said. "Now focus, focus on me." Noah breathed hard. "They tore it up. They took my friends."

"Well turns out isolation makes you go crazy." Sombra turned back and shot him a glare. He raised his hands up in fake surrender when she turned back to Noah. "It's fine. Your friends are fine. They're not here."

"..." He stayed silent when Sombra lifted his chin. "Everything is alright. Calm down. Please."

"Mention the doctor. I'm sure he'd calm down then." Noah glared at Reaper with burning hatred as he tried to fight off Sombra. Sombra couldn't believe this as she took a vial of Widowmaker's poison that she kept in case of emergencies and pulled the top off.

The purple gas infiltrated his lungs and Noah laid still on the ground. The dose was enough to stun, not kill, but she wasn't so sure. He still twitched as he seemed to fighting his way back up. Reaper walked over and knelt down. He punched him in the face, shattering his goggles. The agent laid still for good this time when Reaper stood up. "Done."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I took care of it. He should count himself lucky that I didn't make dead where he stands." The wraith said. "Though I never expected him to have this." He grabbed the glove and returned it to being a metal wristband.

"RnD said you took it out. How exactly did this fall under his possession?"

"He's a thief. I'm sure he nicked it off me when I wasn't looking." Reaper stared at her. "When you weren't looking? Have you been visiting the prisoner?"

"I'm taking notes for the weapons branch on the new drug they developed, therefore I have to study his habits and take notes on what the effects are." Not a complete lie. The only thing she wasn't allowed to do was speeding up his recovery. Though now it looks like he's back at square one.

"Right. Take him to the infirmary." He grabbed the hurt guard and dragged him away while Sombra was left alone.

She knew how sensitive light was to his eyes and Reaper just shattered the only barrier to filter it. Carefully taking out any shattered pieces from his skin, Sombra tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his eyes. She took the frame of his goggles and sighed at their broken state. She picked up the broken pieces and wrapped them up in cloth.

During his time in Dorado, she witnessed him using thick sunglasses before using his goggles to fight her old gang. Luckily she had a pair just around the corner. She found a big chunk of blue glass and held it over her own eye. It was enough to cover one eye if its jagged edges were smoothed out. Maybe a monocle would do. " _Idiota._ Why the hell did you do that?"

Noah groaned as she called a few soldiers in to carry him away to the medical wing. "And what was that personality?" When he was gone, she pulled up the footage and saw him being beaten savagely by the two, well now one guard. Sombra held no reaction until she saw them tear the photo she gave to him into pieces.

That's when she saw the violent side appear and vaporize one of the guards. The hacker walked into the cell and found the place a mess with splattered blood, dust, and torn paper. She picked a piece up and found Tracer's face torn in half. " _Dios mío."_

Triggered. They triggered him. "Where the hell are you guys? I can't protect him forever."

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Ana stepped over an unconscious Junkrat as Roadhog lifted him over his shoulder. "Next time control your friend or he'll get another one." Roadhog nodded and dragged Junkrat to their room. "Please be ready when we call in our meeting." He grunted as he left. She sighed and turned around to see Widowmaker. She raised her rifle when Burr came out. "Wait, peace Ana!"

"What/How did she get here?" Widowmaker shrugged. "Your security systems could use a little bit of work." Ana scowled when Burr stopped her. "Enough. Ana, she is here as a prisoner. And we will not let either of your pasts dictate on how things are run here."

"She killed so many people, Burr. That's more than enough."

"Widow, but not Amélie. Ana let's see if we can undo the what's been done. Afterall I'm sure you both were friends once." Widow glared at Ana and the older sniper returned it. "If she makes one false move, a bullet will be placed between those eyes."

"Fair enough. Widow?" He nudged her and she sighed. "Of course. Peace Ana." Ana put away her rifle and walked to the door. The door opened and in came Tracer. "Hi Ana, look we came back with-" Widowmaker made eye contact with her and weakly waved.

She stopped and remembered everything that's happened so far. From the U.N. to their confrontation at Noah's apartment. Ana knew what she was going to do, but Tracer already blinked past her. Her gun was already out with the muzzle glowing blue.

Widow wasn't expecting it and the only thing she could do was lift her arms up from some form of protection. The beam flew out and almost hit Widow until a blue shield erected itself between Widow and the shot. It deflected into the roof with it hitting Winston's roof. "Burr, what the hell?"

"I just told Ana, but Lena she is our prisoner. And we will not attack a prisoner without a good reason."

"Did you forget who's Talon's most effective operative is? That's her."

"And here she is and not there. This is great."

"Calm yourself cherie. I'm not here to kill you." The others soon appeared and the process repeated itself. A few minutes later, the Overwatch agents were updated on why Widowmaker was there though they neglected to ask how she arrived due to Burr quickly pulling up the map and after they escorted her away.

"This matter with Widowmaker can wait. Right now we need to focus on this oncoming invasion." Burr pulled up the photos of Zarya placing the cars in place. "The escape route is in these caves and luckily for us it can work as an entrance for our infiltration area. Once the few of us enter, we're gonna begin our assault. And Tracer this is where you'll come in."

"What'cha you want me to do?" He smiled and they quickly discussed the plan. Everyone debated, strategized, and agreed on what the plan was. Soon everyone was preparing for the fight when night came. It was one more night before they're most dangerous battle yet.

Dinner time came and everyone was laughing and joking with each other even 76 told a few jokes. They were dry, but considering his mostly stoic position it was a welcome change. Angela and Mei were discussing on how times have changed and what comes next, Fareeha was having some small talk with her mother, while everyone else did the same. Burr left the festivities first and went around to the prison block. He stopped in front of Junkrat and Roadhog's cell. He opened it and sat down with them.

"What'cha doing here mate?"

"You're joining us into the fray tomorrow. Criminal or not, you could have a few more friends."

"Wouldn't you rather be with your other blokes?"

"I could, but I have a feeling I'll see them later. Right now I'm just trying to be a pal." Junkrat looked at him for any deceit before Burr went to the doorway and brought plates full of food. "Count this as a welcome to Overwatch." The explosive man laughed when he brought the food over and wolfed it down. Roadhog did the same and Burr sighed. Tomorrow was the day. Maybe one more visit with Amélie before he could possibly...he shouldn't think that way.

"I'll see you in the morning. Just go crazy when it's your cue."

"Right, right boss man." Junkrat said as he left. Burr walked over a few more cells before walking up to Widowmaker's cell. He opened it and found the assassin sitting there bored. She looked up and smiled at him. He returned it before he found himself kissing her one more time.

"You're not gonna die on me are? You better come back."

"I plan too." He returned her affection.

Meanwhile his best friend wakes up to only darkness with only a glimmer of hope left in his fragile psyche.

0-0-0-0-0

Who's ready to take on TALON?! I AM! Y'all better review cause now things are going down!


	25. Siege on Talon Part 1

The hot day bore on as Talon guards were letting the time move by faster in hopes of their breaks. But not only was the heat bothersome, but the boredom.

"I spy with my little eye. Something blue."

"Sky. I spy with my little eye something black."

"Our uniform. I spy with my little eye something...flying?"

"Bird. I spy with my little eye something, um, something..." The guard was stumped before the radio buzzed. -Request For Opening The Gate- It was probably another Talon ship. They checked the surveillance to see a Talon truck. And with some large cargo.

" _Emergency supplies."_ The accent was country. Probably one of their new recruits from America. "Passcode?"

" _345267."_ The card checked out and the gates opened. The two guards walked down to meet the driver when the door opened. The driver was heavily clothed in black body armor. "What's in the truck?"

"Explosives." He replied. They raised any eyebrow when the driver pulled a silencer and put a bullet between their heads. "Oi, did they found us out?" The driver went back into the truck and hid it behind some cover.

McCree took off his helmet and threw it away. "Not yet. Keep your trap shut. Once Tracer makes her entrance, go wild." Junkrat went quiet as they waited. A few minutes passed by when the sensors went crazy.

In the base, Talon soldier's scrambled to see that a high speed object passed them. And it was circling around them. "What the hell was that? An aircraft just passed us and seems to be increasing in altitude."

"It's them. Alert all personnel! Overwatch is here! Shoot that aircraft down!" They boarded the anti-aircraft guns when McCree took a few potshots at the fewest near him. The shooters went down before even reaching for the gun.

A black jet kept rising in speed as the pilot in their was taken back by how Winston improved the old jet. If one were to see the jet's side, they would see the word _Slipstream_ on the side and it's pilot the same one cursed with its ability.

Tracer grinned when she turned the jet on its nose and fired up the boosters. Reaching the speeds of Mach 3.5, the aircraft was rapidly approaching the ground.

Meanwhile Sombra was in the infirmary while dabbing the bruising on Noah's cheek. She ignored the alert as she was busy making sure he didn't need a stretcher to leave. "Sombra…"

"Yeah."

"What was that noise?" Before she opened her mouth, a loud explosion rocked the building. She ran over to the window and saw crushed corpse of a jet covered in flames in the middle of the airfield. "Holy shit." She could hear the chatter on the radio as everyone was wondering what the hell was going on.

That was before a blue light swirled around the flames and out of the fire came the Tracer. She fired both her guns toward the closest men and blinked away. Bullets, grenades and missiles came her way and Sombra watched the pilot dodge each attack.

She whistled at the skill it took for her to dodge each projectile until more explosions took on the field. She pulled up a camera feed and found Junkrat and Roadhog attacking the base. Now that was quite the surprise since they last heard, they were in prison. Guess revenge must be on their minds.

" _What hell?"_

" _How did they get in here?"_

" _Communications! We need to reinforce our base!"_ Sombra chuckled. Talon was always one for surprise attacks and even though this doesn't count as a surprise attack they still weren't prepared. Even more so when a dropship appeared and out came heroes. Each one Winston, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Soldier 76, Pharah, Mei, Genji, D-Va, Lucio, Ana, Zarya, and Zenyatta came down. Widowmaker wasn't there. She was probably held under some kind of probing since she wasn't part of their recruitment plan.

Sombra whistled at the colorful assortment of heroes as they laid waste to Talon's forces. Talon obviously put up a fight, but they were taken back by this. Tracer reached to some cover when she went onto her communicator. "Burr, everything's started! Are you in?"

Burr punched a soldier and threw him off the railing. Pulling himself up, he nodded. "I'm in! Beginning mission now!" He ran down the hallways and checked every prison cell. Each one carrying a prisoner, he opened.

He took out his rifle and tried looking for Noah. "Alright pal, I'm on way."

Ana pulled herself up and took on a few soldiers. "You children need a nap." She took out her syringes and held them like knives. Charging in, Ana stabbed the needles into each soldier and each one dropped like flies. Nothing could make them resist the drug in them.

"Die!" One yelled before pulling out his gun. 76 appeared behind him and slammed his head against the wall. "Hurry get inside! They're using their AA guns to pin us down!"

Ana pulled out her sniper rifle and took note of each of their positions. "Zarya, shield us!"

The Russian nodded before providing shields for everybody. Pharah and Mercy provided support with keeping them busy while everyone retreated into the massive building. The doors closed in front of them as the two closed the door.

0-0-0-0-0

"Alright come on pal. I need to get you out of here."

"Get out, but Sombra. They're here. I need to meet up with them." Sombra removed the bandage and Noah cringed at the light. "I managed to save enough of that glass to cover one eye. Keep the other eye closed."

He could feel her wrap the now smoothly edged glass on his left eye. He kept his right eye closed when he opened it and saw Sombra. "What're you gonna do?"

"As of right now, trying to live and find us a ride. I can't stay with you, but…" She reached over and pulled out a syringe. She punctured his neck and Noah could feel the nanobots in there begin to accelerate his healing. He breathed out in relief when she withdrew the needle. "That should be enough to heal you up. Stay hidden and get out. If you manage to reunite with your friends go with them."

"Wait, Sombra. Can't you come with us?" She stopped and sighed. "Sorry _amigo_. Hero business isn't my business."

"I dunno. You've been my hero for some time." Sombra smiled softly at that. "You are quite the charmer. Are you actually broken?" Noah chuckled with some strength behind it. "No, just telling the truth." She could sense that he would wink if he had both of his eyes open.

"Well you are quite the truth charmer." Sombra brought her hands up to his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Noah wasn't so taken back by this one since he saw it coming, but still he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Sombra felt her heart race when she kissed him on the cheek. It was rather nice when the circumstances weren't surrounding them. They departed and she blushed hard at the action. She looked up and smiled.

"That's for luck. I'll see you on the other side."

"You too." With that, Sombra disappeared and left him alone. Noah looked at the table and found the two wristbands that she gave him. He put them on and pulled each one back. Two metallic gloves covered his hands as he looked through the remnants of his goggles. He looked at the frame and put that in his pocket. If things went well then Winston could fix it.

 _You are alone._ He stopped when he heard the voice and looked around as he walked backwards to the door. _Remember that as long as you still hear us, no one in this world can ever help you._

Noah didn't care and ran out the door. He looked out the window and saw the place was on fire. He found a dead Talon soldier. He picked up his gun and ammo belt. Strapping the belt on, Noah checked if the ammo was there. It was and now he had a weapon he was very familiar with.

Running through the facility, Noah followed the sounds of explosions to find his friends, but if there's anything he's learned that explosions had a tendency to lead to more trouble. In that a railing fell down and almost crushed Noah. He rolled out of the way and realized how long it's been since he's been on the field.

"Jesus." He walked around for some time until someone tackled him to the ground. It was a Talon soldier with a knife in his hand. The soldier was getting closer to his face when Noah lifted his gun and fired a shot through his head. The body fell on top of him and Noah pushed it off him. He got up and rolled his shoulder. He sweating like he ran a marathon. The first thing he had to do was get in shape once he was out of here.

 _How can you? You're just being what you are. Utterly useless in survivability._ Noah scowled at the voice when he got up and picked up the breast plate. It was undamaged and light. Perfect. He slipped it on and grabbed the knife as well. He sheathed it and continued on his way out. Little did he know that an Omnic by the name of Facet was watching him.

Burr hopped down as the other prisoners roamed free and began overwhelming the guards here. Things were going smoothly. Well as smoothly as things can go with an invasion. He just needed to find Noah and then they could finish this. He heard a battle cry and found several Talon guards taking a firing formation. He dove behind some cover as the bullets went flying. Snapping his fingers, a blue shield appeared and he threw it across. It sliced a column and sent it falling to the ground. He covered his mouth and nose from the dust before it settled.

"Guy's how're you doing?"

" _A bit busy at the moment!"_ 76 replied. The super soldier threw down a biotic field to heal Reinhardt as the knight held his shield up. "They managed to hold us back with rockets. Keep looking for Noah, we'll hold things here."

" _Do you need Mercy? If Noah's here, he's probably wound. I need a medic here!"_ Ana answered the call. "Give me your coordinates. I can make my way there. We need Mercy here to heal our front runners." A grenade went off and Ana saw Tracer stumbling to catch her footing. Winston jumped into protect her with his Tesla cannon at the ready. He fired it into the fray and multiple guards vanished in a beam of light.

"Thanks Winston."

"Anytime!" The scientist shouted over the noise. Mercy flew over and began healing the two. "I can administer a small boost to for two to endure the next wave. Use it wisely." Tracer saluted at the news as did Winston. Mercy quickly glided away from them as they began their tag team attack.

Genji ran next to Mercy and deflected the bullets coming her way. "Master!" Zenyatta came in and his orbs began glowing. "Pass into the Iris." The group felt a massive surge of energy and replenished strength. Reinhardt was in the circle and laughed happily at being healed.

"Hammer Down!" The earth shook as Reinhardt slammed the hammer into the ground. Ana used the force to jump up onto a vent and crawl into it. Reinhardt and 76 covered her escape with their old shield and gun method.

The dusty vents made it a bit hard for her to find out where she was, but the communicator would alert her if she was getting closer. The echoes of gunfire faded away as she crawled into the prison district. The whole fortress was basically a small town with only corridors, long dark pathways, and vents being the only thing moving through the mountain labyrinth. She found an empty vent and kicked herself to an exit. The sniper fell to the floor and landed on her feet. Standing up, she looked around her to see frantic prisoners running free, rioting against the soldiers there.

"YAHHH!" A prisoner yelled as he jumped Ana. The sniper pulled out her gun and smacked him with the butt of her rifle. Not wanting to have anyone else come after her, she aimed it at the sky and fired one loud shot. The prisoners around Ana squealed and ran off. The noise was something they couldn't take.

"Burr. I've arrived at your coordinates. Where are you?" Silence. She buzzed in again and again. No answer. She looked around her carefully until she heard a loud boom. Looking next to her, a prisoner door opened and a large Talon soldier with strong armor walked out. He didn't turn to Ana as he fell onto his knees with shiv shoved into his neck. Burr came stumbling out. He was out of breath and looked at Ana.

She walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "You're young. Walk it off." He shook his head, trying to laugh but couldn't. "Let's go find your friend before someone else does." Burr nodded and followed the sniper into the unknown.

Meanwhile In Gibraltar

Amélie opened her eyes. Her back was a little sore from waking up on the floor, but she disregarded it. Her hand was holding onto something. A piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the contents.

 _Hey Amélie, hope the morning's nice to you. I'm actually writing this letter while you sleep against my shoulder. So apologises if the writing isn't as good as it normally is. Anyways, if you're reading this then we have left to invade the Talon base. Without you. I know I said I plan to come back, but I've learned not to keep promises that aren't most likely not to happen. And what we're doing here is do or die._

The french woman clutched the tightly with each word. He'll live. He's just like Noah. An iron hide protects the man.

 _I'm sorry if I lied to you. I just wanted what may be our last night together something a bit more special without having to worry. You know it's a bit crazy. Never thought I'd be with you again after Talon. I admit I kind of knew you might reject my offer into joining Overwatch, but I kept hope. And then you shot that hope and losing my best friend wasn't the best topping._

Perhaps she finally found the source of her former prisoner's sense of humor. Given that she knew Burr and him were once attached to the hip further connects the lines.

 _I just wanted things to go my way ever since Egypt. I lost quite a bit. Actually I lost almost everything by this point. Now it's just my friends and you. I hope I do come back and if that happens we can burn this letter at once. So I just hope you know Amélie, I lo-_

She stopped reading there. There was no way this was goodbye. Things have just changed and it wasn't going to end there. "Athena, let me out!"

-I'm Sorry Widowmaker. Due To Your Current Status As A Prisoner You Are Not Allowed To Leave-

" _Merde."_ Amélie cursed. "Athena! Override Passcode…" Her mind was drawing a blank. Back when she was still herself, Amélie would use Gerard's AI override code whenever his fellow agents needed access and forgot their codes. She looked back on the note and found something. A scribble of numbers on the back. She flipped to it and narrowed her eyes and smirked.

 _I can't take you with us. The others don't trust you, but I do. Besides knowing you, you would've found a way to escape and join the battle. Here's the override code._

Amélie said the code and the door opened. A suitcase was placed in front of her cell and she quickly opened it to see fresh ammo and her gun at the ready. "Just like old times, Burr."

0-0-0-0-0

Noah slipped on the arm guards and picked up more ammo. He slipped them into his belt and sighed. He almost instantly reached for his grappling hook, but remembered that he didn't have it on him. Pulling out his knife, Noah twirled it around his finger when he heard chatter.

" _Overwatch agents have taken the barracks! Begin blockades!"_ Noah heard more chatter, however his mind was focused on where the barracks were. He tried listening to anymore, but the radio was beginning to cut off. It was too damaged.

"Come on." _Why bother? Just wait for them to save you. I bet Lena with have a blast saving your ass again._ It didn't matter if it was real or not, the voice was getting really annoying. He shook his head and tried finding his way around.

Finding a door, Noah went over to open it when a hand went through it. The door bursted open and Noah found himself facing an Omnic guard. "Halt. Cease all activity." Noah shook his head and pulled his gun out. One round and the Omnic went down. Too easy. The Omnic stood back up and it's blue eyes turned red.

"I see where you stand." It ran forward and tackled Noah head on. Noah grunted as he was slammed against the wall with the Omnic trying to crush him. He held out his palm and let felt his hand hit the inner button. The blue light began glowing softly before breaking through the Omnic chest. The metal chunk fell to the ground as did Noah. He breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at the metal gloves.

"Cool." He turned toward the wall behind him and raised his hand. The glove hummed before firing another beam. It tore right through the wall and into another district. He holstered his gun and walked through the hole. Maybe things could change for good. Or not.

He stepped on a the metal grate below him and suddenly found himself falling down the hole. Noah grabbed his knife and managed to stab it into the concrete. He slid down the wall until the knife hit a protruding rock. His hand slipped and he fell into the sewage water below. Popping free, the agent swam to the edge and pulled himself on dry land.

Smelling himself, he cringed at the scent and wiped some of it off. "Great, I look like shit and now I smell like shit." Hearing a rumble, the tunnels shook with another tremor. Taking a second to calm his nerves, he looked up and found a ladder a good distance away. Wiping the remaining bits of his visor of any debris, he walked down the pathway and hoped that the others were safe.

"Throw it away!" A Talon soldier yelled from above.

"I am!" Noah looked to see grenade being dropped near one of the massive pipes. His eyes widened before it blew up and burst open the pipe.

"Oh crap." Fresh water began flooding the system and Noah ran as fast as he can to the ladder. But he was too late. The water swept him off his feet as he was at the mercy of its force. Being thrown around and deprived of air for over a minute, Noah felt himself begin to drown. Lungs and muscles burning, oxygen not making it to his brain, and unable to perceive where air was Noah was running out of time.

That was until he hit a metal gate. Gripping onto it, he swam up and broke through the water's surface. He clamored for air as he found an air pocket. Taking He dove down real quick and found the gates were shut. Possibly to flood any escaping prisoners or contain the water, it was a failsafe. Swimming back up, Noah breathed in a couple more gulps of fresh air before diving under. He found his original destination and grabbed the handle. He pushed himself up and grabbed the edge of the surface.

In other places, Burr and Ana were running through the halls. The place was getting more and more damaged with each bullet and bomb they manage to dodge. Talon squads were after them and neither could really attack. Defense was easy with the shields he could produce, but otherwise they were in a bind. "Damn it Ana, they're on our asses!"

They dove behind some cover and made the shadows their ally. They both took breaths as quietly as they could yet it seems their enemies could see them in the darkness. Their guns pointed toward them and Burr leapt in front of Ana, a shield covering them both. The constant barrage of bullets quickly began cracking the barrier and Burr gritted his teeth. Ana moved her eye to scan the area for any sign of hope or escape. Finding one, she aimed carefully before firing one bullet and hitting the grenade of a soldier.

Burr and Ana were blown back by the force and landed roughly. The ringing in their ears was loud as they got up. Already exhausted, Burr could only lift himself back on one knee. Ana stood next to him and offered a hand. He gladly accepted it and pulled himself up with Ana's help.

"It's been awhile since the last big battle, but I hope you're ready for more." Burr wiped the sweat from his brow and snapped his fingers. The shield erupted to life and Ana smiled. "Good, it's nice to see that this generation can still pick up the slack."

Burr chuckled before feelings something was off. "Ana!" He covered the older woman and his shield stopped a shell from hitting it. "It's good to see that your battle instincts haven't dulled out since reuniting with Overwatch. And I must admit, I'm a little annoyed to see you using that damn shield."

The two Overwatch members scowled to see Reaper. "Where is he?" Reaper chuckled darkly. "Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Talk!" Reaper pulled out his shotguns and posed in a battle stance. "I don't talk to dead men."

Burr pulled out his gun and placed the shield before him. "Ana keep me covered. If he's gonna die anytime today, then his last words will be where Noah is." The sniper nodded and took aim.

"Ana, I hope you'll see sense. I'd hate for things to end this way. Especially for an old friend." Burr threw his shield and cut Reaper in half. The wraith gasped in surprise as Burr took the time to make a few holes appear on his mask. His lower half disappeared before regenerating back on the torso. Reaper stood up and cracked his neck. The bullets in his skull fell off. Burr tried not to look too surprised, but Reaper caught.

"If it's consolation: That hurt pretty badly. But I know a few things about pain. Allow me to educate you some more." He pulled out his shotgun and fired a round. Burr raised his metal hand and felt the bullet hit it hard. His arm flung back with Reaper pulling his second gun. Ana fired a round into his neck and another in his knee. He buckled underneath it as Burr charged in and kneed him in the face. Reaper reeled back before his opponent drew a knife, pushing the blade into his throat. Reaper grabbed Burr and threw him off.

The Overwatch agent rolled around and fired a round into Reaper's other knee. The enforcer grunted as he kneeling on the ground now. Burr grabbed a grenade and shot another hole in Reaper's torso. Burr shoved it straight into Reaper's torso and pulled back just as fast.

"Ana!" He leapt back as the elite sniper took aim and fired at the grenade. Reaper was lost in the flash of light and smoke. Burr covered his eyes as the smoke cleared and picked up one of his shotguns.

"Hm, I always wanted one of these." He took out the strap from his discarded rifle and attached it to his newly acquired gun. He then took the ammo out of the other shotgun and counted each round. "Eight shells. But enough to put down tanks. I wonder where the hell gets these guns."

Ana walked over. "I find it wise not to think too much on it. Now come on, we have an ally to find." Burr nodded as they quickly left. Unknown to them, the ash began to reassemble itself into a vengeful spirit now.

The battle around the base wasn't going smoothly for either side. Mercy panted hard as she revived Lucio. The other support got hit bad when a pipeline hit him in the back. She managed to numb the pain and provide immediate care. He was on his back with dried blood down his face.

"Aw man. This is nuts."

"The battlefield always has been. This is just like Egypt though. Remember that. Keep moving and help our team." Mercy advised. The DJ nodded before rolling back into the fray. She was about to join him, but she groaned in pain.

She touched her side and looked at her bloody hand. She reached for the source of pain and could feel bits of shrapnel. Her Valkyrie suit managed to blunt the attack, but the pain was still evident. Removing the shrapnel, the suit began repairing her tissue. Sighing little relief, the medic turned to the rest and noticed McCree helping out Mei.

"Behind here!" She shouted and an ice wall rose from the ground. The bullets and missiles hit the wall and briefly stopping the attack. Pharah saw a weak wall and punched through it. It led to another district. "Quickly through here! Hurry before the barrier falls!"

Everyone followed her direction and fled to the new exit. Genji and McCree were last as the either shot or sliced down the columns to cover the new hole. Everyone took a moment to breath when Tracer fell onto her knees.

"Bloody hell, that was a close one." Winston moved toward her and picked her up. "We still have a lot of work to do. Come on." The pilot nodded as she blew a strand of hair from goggles.

"Allow me to replenish our strength." Zenyatta's orbs began glowing and everyone felt a little bit of strength return. D-Va felt exhausted as Mercy walked over. "Hana, are you okay?"

"Fine, just fine." D-Va replied. "I just feel like I'm facing an endless horde." Mercy could agree with that sentiment. "Just rest up, we don't know when-" The doors blew open as Talon soldiers came flooding in. Pharah opened her rocket packs and fired into their direction. The horde retreated as Pharah kept pushing them back. "Everyone run!"

The Overwatch agents retreated as the barrage stopped and the Talon soldiers retaliated. Bullets whizzed past them with Zarya and Reinhardt providing most of the cover. Torbjörn quickly built turrets to provide more cover. Mercy pulled out her sidearm and fired a few rounds. Soldier 76 fired a few Helix rockets and grabbed some C4. He threw it and locked on with his visor. Pulling the trigger, he hit the pack and blew everyone down.

Tracer was on the ground. Her eyes were seeing double and her ears were ringing. She pulled herself up and found everyone else was getting up. Zenyatta created a large healing pool as Lucio began playing soothing music. The effects were wearing off, but being constantly shaken was taking an effect. She looked down and found her accelerator running on low power. She took a breath and waited for the self-charging mechanism to happen.

"Lena, do you need your accelerator examined?"

"It's fine bug guy. I just need a moment to breath." 76 looked out and saw Mercy approach him. "Turn around."

He turned and Mercy began her healing stream. "Thank you for saving us."

"It's fine. We need to find Burr and Ana. I'm sure they found the kid by now." Mercy absently nodded at the notion. With all that's going on, does he even know that they're here? Would they have just executed him?

"He's not dead." 76 said. Mercy came down from her thoughts and looked at him. "What?"

"With Burr leading the charge and a pain in Talon's side, they'll most likely use him as a bargaining chip. And considering we haven't heard from any calls of surrender, they don't have him. He's around, possibly trying to escape or find us."

Mercy's eye widened when she heard that. "Just keep an eye out and he'll appear." She nodded along with that and went on to heal him.

Noah broke through a window as more Talon soldiers tried capturing him. Turns out he managed to crawl into the barracks of the enemy. And just his luck, the barracks were filled with them. He managed to get free and jump through a window into something resembling safety. He panted hard when shouts of blood were heard and he turned to see several figures standing there.

"Oh great." The group ran in sync as Noah pulled out his gun. He fired an entire clip, but each bullet missed their target. The agent almost groaned in frustration until a fist made contact with his cheek and he was sent sprawling to the floor. He grabbed a discarded rifle from the ground and stood up. He gave a battle cry as he sprayed the room with bullets. The figures didn't seem to take a hit because they were running right at him. "Oh fuck me."

Before finding himself on the floor again, Noah caught a glimpse of their special armor. It was vastly different in that it was a sleeker design than the other sets. He hit the floor hard again and slowly got up. They now had knives in their hand as Noah held out his hands.

When they tried rushing him again, he fired into the air and cut the ceiling. Debris crushed a few of them but the rest managed to dodge it. Noah put his back against the wall and took a breath. He looked around and found medical supplies from a few the cabinets. He stumbled over and held onto the cabinet with his life as he pulled out a few bottles of pills, bandaids, bandages, and rubbing alcohol. However he seemed to have discovered a hidden stash of drinking alcohol next to it. He reached over and grabbed the bottle.

 _Noah, Noah...how could you drink at this time. You're friends are dying out there and yet here you are drinking away._ Noah didn't care and drank. After all he's been through, a stiff drink wasn't the worst. One long sip and he slammed the bottle hard. It burned his mouth, but maybe it's because he wasn't drinking for the past few months and now its all new to him again. He sighed as he let the screams, bullets, and crumbling base wash over his hearing.

 _I wonder where Lena is? Perhaps burning alive, a hole in the head, or she broke her neck if she fell down a great height. All while trying to save_ _you_ _. Honestly you don't deserve their kindness, their sacrifice, it's wasted on trash like you._ Noah walked out through the doorway as it kept getting louder. _Your friends, no your FAMILY, is out there. Do you want to be orphaned again? To be alone, but this time without Burr. You must be a glutton for punishment. How can you walk forward with all this weight, all these lives on your mind?_

Noah stopped walking and looked at a Talon soldier, crushed underneath some debris and begging for death. "Kill me. Please…" _I wonder if she had a family? A loved one waiting at the door so they can have dinner? Kids? Maybe. Makes you wonder how many others were the scum of the Earth or just trying to gain a living. After all they're could be more people like Sombra, who are kind to the right people. What will you do?_

A gunshot rang through the hall before he continued to walk. _Smart choice._ A loud bang was heard. Noah looked up curiously before the roof collapsed in front of him.

PWOOSH!  
Pharah landed on the ground hard. She let what's left of her voice describe her anguish. Getting on her hands and knees, she took a moment to cough loudly Her helmet was cracked and her suit gained multiple holes.

"Got you!" She lifted up her rocket launcher and fired one rocket at the voice. Their arrogance was never heard from again. She took off her helmet and threw it to the ground. A group of Talon soldiers surprised them and scattered the group. Luckily as far as Pharah knows the group split into three with a support on each one. She got separated from Angela, Winston, Zarya, and Mei. The floor was already beaten and with a few well placed charges, the floor caved in. Everyone else managed to reach safety, but she didn't and so she fell down numerous floors.

The dust hasn't settled yet, so she pulls out her emergency pistol. The dust revealed a shadowy figure and the two raised their guns at each other. When the dust did settle, Pharah was more than surprised to see Noah pointing a gun at her and vice versa. "Holy shit. Fareeha!"

He ran up and hugged her. She didn't expect to see him and basically froze when he hugged her. "Oh God, please be real, please be real, please be real."

"I'm real, I'm real. Noah." They separated and Noah could feel himself about cry tears of joy. Her breathing hiked up when she saw him. He looked like hell. Small cuts, a broken visor, and wearing discarded armor he looked like he basically raided every dead body he could for weapons. "You seem fine."

He almost laughed, but his eyes for a second perceived the nightmare Fareeha. Her worried eyes quickly when pupiless and the wounds on her increased in severity. He shook his head as Fareeha clutched her breastplate. She tore it off and basically exited her armor. "Aw shit, how bad is everything?"

"We're in the middle of Talon itself. How do you think?" He slightly smiled at the comment as he helped her up. Without her armor, Fareeha was wearing a tight black bodysuit. "Well you're not getting far with just that. Come on, we're in the barracks. Maybe we can find you some clothes."

Fareeha nodded and let Noah lead. She tried tapping into her comms, but they must've been underground because signal was almost non existent. "Oh God, I'm so sorry you guys are here."

"What're you apologizing for? We would've attacked here if we pointed in the right direction. It's not your fault." Noah didn't seem to think so. Sombra leaked the information after he was drugged. She went to lengths to make sure the information was given. It was his fault. He opened the door and they found the supply room.

Fareeha grabbed the nearest coat and buttoned it down. "We need to get above ground. Everyone else is stuck. Burr and my mother are trying to find you, but obviously they haven't."

"Obviously."

"And if we fail in taking down Talon today, we have an escape route into the man-made caves. We managed to get a few vehicles ready." Fareeha grabbed a holster and extra ammo. "If we manage to take down Talon then we'll fly out."

 _Don't get your hopes up. You'll fuck it up somehow._ Noah's eye twitched before seeing Fareeha all prepared. She wore black and red soldier garb, but she ripped off the Talon symbol. "Come on. We got work to do."

Noah grinned as he picked up some extra ammo.

0-0-0-0-0

In a secret chamber, the Omnic known as Facet was in the center of the light. "Council please! We're sustaining heavy damage. Reinforcements are greatly needed."

" _Do not seem so needy. Overwatch still has to come out victorious in which they will not."_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

" _You have one hour."_

0-0-0-0-0

HOLY CRAP I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS! Confession time, I had to reread all my other previous battles and I got to say I hope this lives up to the standards the other battles were. Please Review! These help me in great deal and improve my writing. Also does anyone want to a beta for me? I've read the last few reviews and realize I do need some help cleaning most of this up.

Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter so please Review/Fav/Follow and the next chapter will be coming soon!


	26. Siege of Talon Part 2

The two walked along the barracks with caution. Noah managed to cut off his pursuers, but that didn't mean they were out just yet. Fareeha kept a close eye on things as Noah tried maintaining focus. He expects to wake up anytime now in a cold sweat once Fareeha inevitably gets hurt. Then he'll wake up in his cell once more with the nightmares and no hope of escape.

 _You want to wake up because you know you don't deserve their mercy. I like that you're honest with yourself._

Noah watched as Fareeha continued to hold the lead.

 _Doesn't it make you wonder how could such a wonderful woman ever love you? Angela was already high above your standards, and you barely went down a level with Fareeha. Are you actually trying to bring people down, Noah?_

"Noah!" He snapped out of his delusion and faced Fareeha. "Are you okay? You spaced out again."

"I'm fine. Let's keep moving," he urges.

She stops him mid-step, "Are you sure? You've been trapped here for months. If anything happened to you, please tell me."

The concern was so nice. Other than Sombra, no one else at Talon would've cared if he hurt himself or even died.

"I don't deserve any of you."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. You don't always get rescued by Overwatch from a Talon base, right?" He winked and tried to smile. She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He blushed when she did, but she rolled up his sleeve. Welts and bruises from his beatings were still there and she scowled at them. "They're going to pay."

"Let's just get out of here first. I just want to sleep in my warm bed back home." Home. Just being near his friends was home enough for him, but the beds at Gibraltar aren't the worst.

He almost groaned when she rolled up his other sleeve. "Jesus. Noah, what did they do to you? And be honest with me." He looked at her and the nightmare version returned. The concern on her face was no longer there, instead disdain resided in its place as void, pupilles eyes stared at him. "I...I-"

"There they are!" Fareeha pushed Noah down as they dodged Talon soldiers' fire. She picked up her gun and returned fire. The few that didn't retreat fell to her attack. She sighed in annoyance before running to the doorway and sealing it shut by jamming her rifle through the handles.

"Noah, let's go!" He got up and ran after her.

You can keep running Noah, but you'll never catch up.

He scowled and managed to catch up with Fareeha. The captain was on her comms again and managed to get a signal as they begin to ascend the stairs. "Come on, come on, answer!"

Noah turned around and saw more Talon soldiers. He raised his gun up to provide covering fire for the both of them.

Meanwhile, Angela was being held back. "Zarya, let me go!"

"You're asking for death! If you go down there, how many soldiers do you expect to fight? It will be too much for you." The medic continued to struggle against the Russian woman's grip. "And you are letting one of our comrades die down there! You cannot expect me to stay still while Fareeha is in danger."

Winston walked to the struggling pair, "Angela, please, you must be calm. You might give our position away."

Angela stopped struggling and limply hung in Zarya's grasp. She was losing it. Fareeha fell into the hole and hadn't flown out. Her armor must've been damaged and who knows who's down there waiting to kill her. It was unbearable.

"Hold on. Wait, I'm hearing something. Switch to my channel and listen. Everyone please follow." Angela and everyone else that wasn't with them switched to Winston's channel. Burr and Ana were hiding in the cells when they heard Fareeha.

"Come in?! Come in?! This is Pharah! I'm in the barracks in the underground area! Req-" A loud gunshot was heard along with another voice. "Damn it! Fareeha, they found us! Where the hell is back up?!"

"It's coming! Hurry up, we can't hold our position for long!"

Everyone, especially Angela, Burr, and Lena froze when they heard that voice. Tracer and her group went onward toward the barracks as did everyone else when Burr saw several Talon soldiers below him. He jumped down surprising the group of soldiers with his abrupt landing. With the new information, the agent tore through them until one was left. He grabbed the soldier by the throat and lifted him up. "Where are the barracks? Talk before I crush your larynx."

The soldier pointed to the barracks and Burr knocked him out. At this point, Ana actually found herself trying to catch up to him. She hoped that somehow things were going to get better for them. The battle gets harder with every step and every soldier. Each one appears well-rested, fresh, while Overwatch's stamina is slowly being chipped away. Even someone with as much skill as Gerard like Burr eventually got tired. Ana pulled out her nano-booster. She managed to keep one on her in case of emergencies and she knew that now more than ever the situation might call for it.

Her daughter would agree as she and Noah jumped into a closet. They stood there quietly as Talon soldiers ran past them. If they made so much as of a peep, it could give their position away. Their backs touched as they waited for the footsteps of enemies to leave them be and all the while Fareeha just enjoyed finding her friend. Granted, it would've been better if he hadn't been taken in the first place, but she had to appreciate what was given. Talon was either going to be defeated or live to fight on another day. It didn't matter to her. Because right now, the one she cares for wall back with her.

"Jesus Christ, it's going to take us forever to sneak through here. You wouldn't happen to have a spare comm link?" She shook her head no and he rolled his eyes. "That's fine, I'm sure we can find something."

"Sure, just let me know when you see something." He smirked and slowly opened the door. He peeked out and walked out with caution. "The coast seems clear, we'll just have to be sneaky." Fareeha nodded and followed him until Noah opened the door next to them.

When he did, the other side revealed to them a Talon operative in that special set of armor he'd seen before meeting up with Fareeha. He went to shut the door, but the operative stopped him and struck him in the chest. He went flying back and hit the wall hard. Fareeha saw this and pulled out her gun. The Talon operative tilted their head before assuming a stance. They threw a high kick in which Fareeha caught and countered with an open palm strike. She struck the helmet hard and disoriented her opponent. Not wasting anytime she threw a hard hook, but the operative recovered quickly and grabbed Fareeha. They twisted her arm to go behind her back effectively disabling and further movement on her end.

"AH!" Fareeha's arm began to twist as the operative smiled underneath their mask. They didn't see Noah moving behind them before he pistol whipped them in the back of the head. They let go of Fareeha as Noah kicked them hard in the stomach and raised his gun toward their head before pulling the trigger. Dodging the shot, they slapped the gun out his hand and tackled him to the floor. They grabbed his throat and began to squeeze the life out of him. Noah slapped them, clawed at their mask, and struggled for freedom, but it didn't come until Fareeha stabbed them in the shoulder with a knife she took from the armory.

Fareeha jumped on their back and repeatedly stabbed them again and again until they grabbed her from her shoulder and flipped Fareeha off them. She hit the ground hard and groaned as the operative raised their foot to crush her skull. A blue beam came to their view and left a gaping hole in their chest before the act was committed. The operative looked to see Noah on one knee and his hand glowing with blue energy before he fell back on the floor.

"Oh my God. Noah, what is that?"

"New toy. From a friend." He got up and rubbed his throat as he walked over to Fareeha. He offered a hand and she gladly accepted it. He looked at the dead operative and walked over. "Noah, what're you doing?"

"Finding comms. I know a person that could tell us what's going on here. They'll know what to do." He grabbed the comms from the helmet and sifted through the many channels. "Sombra? Sombra? Come in."

 _"Noah? Shit, are you out already? I hope so because things are not looking too good over there."_

"I'm still here, Sombra. Where are you?" There was silence as Fareeha watched him wait for an answer.

 _"What the hell are you still doing there?! Don't you know the whole place is gonna come down on your head?"_

"What're you talking about?"

 _"The guys who run this group are going to blow this mountain up. You have forty five minutes at best to get out of there or else you'll be buried under thousands of tons of rubble!"_

Noah's eyes widened as he looked at Fareeha fearfully. _"Luckily I thought this through. I establish one of my longest ranged translocators in the cave system below. An escape plan for myself, but I think it can be expanded upon by your team. Get to the translocator, voice activate it with the code I send, and you and your friends will be free! I'll send the location to you now."_

The communicator lit up and showed the location. "Fareeha, tell everyone we gotta get out of here."

"What? Why do we have to do that?" Noah stood up and reloaded his gun. "Because this entire place is rigged to blow and we forty five minutes before it all goes to hell." Fareeha grabbed his communicator and downloaded the information.

Everyone's communicator rang and they looked to see a location in the caves below. _'Do Not Stall. This Is A Full Retreat.'_

"Give me your communicator. I need to tell everyone." She did and he grabbed it. Pressing on all contacts, he let his voice be heard, "Alright listen everyone, I've just been informed that the Talon leaders have escaped and are planning to bury us all underneath this rock. We have forty three minutes to reach the cave systems below and find a translocator. Get there immediately and meet up with Fareeha and I."

Everyone immediately agreed and continued their way into the barracks. The caves were below that area. Burr and Ana were running the hardest to catch up. With the map Noah sent, they saw that prison cells were the furthest away. "We can't catch up, Burr, it'll take us too long to catch up to them."

Burr scanned the room as they ran and saw an elevator. He ran over to it and opened the doors. He looked up and down to see where it was. "The quickest way from point A to B is a straight line." Ana rolled her eye as Burr jumped down. Ana quickly followed and saw Burr form a shield and slid down the walls on it. She felt the wind blow against her skin as she reached out. Burr grabbed her hand and pulled her down. The two rode down the elevator shaft with the expanded shield scraping the walls.

"Burr, how're we going to land?"

"I got a plan! But I need your rifle!" She handed him her gun as he took aim. "Hold on!"

He fired one round and the bullet cut the cord. They both jumped up and grabbed it. The two suddenly went flying. The sudden change of falling to rising almost made the two face whiplash when Burr let the cord go and the two landed on an elevator doorway. Burr panted hard when Ana laughed. "That was highly unnecessary, but fun." She grabbed the elevator door and pulled it open.

"I'm really starting to wonder who's really old here." Ana shook her head and opened it. They were at the barracks level. Behind them, the wraith returned and held out his gun. Ana caught on this time and turned her rifle toward it. Two fingers. Two triggers. Two gunshots. One fallen.

Burr grunted loudly as he held his side. Reaper's smoking gun lay on the floor with a small bullet hole in it. Ana fired another round and Reaper faded into the shadows. Burr fell onto the ground.

"Aw shit." Blood was pouring down his gut. Ana pulled out one of her needles and injected it into Burr. He grimaced in pain as the medicine worked on slowing the pain down. "That was foolish. Especially considering you have those shields."

"Didn't think that through did you?" Burr and Ana looked up to see Reaper. He shot Ana in the chest and kicked Burr. Burr groaned, but got up and threw a hard left. Reaper caught it and felt the metal hand beneath. "Interesting. I see you got something to replace what I've taken. Let's fix that."

Reaper crushed the metal hand and Burr grimaced at his new hand being destroyed. He tore the prosthetic off and slapped Burr away. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long. You're almost as hated as Jack Morrison. And I'll tell you, that's no small feat."

Burr gritted his teeth when he threw another punch. It caught Reaper off guard, but it stopped in place when Reaper was hit. He screamed in pain as Reaper grabbed his other hand. "But soon to be like Morrison, you will die."

Ana tried getting up, but her chest was in too great of pain. The body armor stopped the bullet, but the force still packed a punch. She reached for her gun and fired blindly. The bullet nicked Reaper's hood, but didn't garner a reaction. That was until a cable went flying past his head and stuck to the wall. He turned and saw Widowmaker flying towards him! "Hands off!"

Ana looked with shock as Widowmaker kicked Reaper in the head before sliding onto the floor and firing two rounds into his kneecaps. Burr fell to the floor as Widow dropped her toxic bomb and grabbed Burr. Ana managed to get on her feet and help Widowmaker hold onto Burr. The two ran as fast as they could as Reaper was suffering in Widow's poison. He let out a scream of rage knowing he had let Burr slip through his fingers yet again.

The trio ran for awhile until Burr stopped them. The healing shot Ana gave him finally kicked in and was slowly sealing the wound. He gasped in relief before moving away from them and towards the wall. He looked at Widowmaker and smiled.

"I trust you found my note." Widowmaker nodded and looked at Ana. She held out her hand. _"La paix."_ Ana looked at her hand and sighed.

"I hope I don't regret this, but _سلم سلام_." Burr smiled and walked up to them. "Alright girls we need to head to the caves. Widow can you lead the way?"

" _Oui_." She led the group downwards and pulled down her goggles. "Be ready for a fight, Burr." Burr nodded and summoned his shield.

The others were fighting their way through as well. Mercy backed Winston as he went into a primal rage and broke through the lines of many soldiers. The caves were on their route anyways so it only served to add more of an incentive. They tore through many Talon troops until they heard a loud boom. It was D-Va! She was out of her mech and falling to the ground. Mercy stopped following Winston and glided to her, but Tracer was there and caught here. Lucio came sliding in and provided a shield for everybody. It seemed that the pathway was being integrated into one as all the agents reunited.

Genji and McCree were working solidly together with the Dragonblade/Dead Eye combo. Mei provided solid defenses along with the turrets made by their weapons expert. 76 landed with Reinhardt as the tank hit the ground hard. 76 took advantage of the shield and became Reinhardt's right hand gunman. The combo allowed the two to protect more. Zenyatta stood next to Zarya and the two were fighting back to back. The orbs deflected any projectiles toward Zarya and the Russian provided shielding for the Omnic.

However even with everyone once again together. The constant waves of enemies whittled them away until one by one each were down. Talon was winning and Overwatch could barely keep up. When 76 fell, almost everyone was gone. Until Mercy came flying in.

"The doctor has seen enough. Heroes Never Die!" Golden light erupted over all the heroes until one by one they got up. And the fight continued. The doctor smiled at her handiwork as she took on a soldier swinging his gun like a club. She used her staff like an expert and took him down quickly. "Whoops. That looked like it hurt."

She pulled out her sidearm and fired away with McCree. Junkrat and Roadhog were riding around the battlefield, lighting it up with fire. "You're gonna love this next trick! Hit Roadie!"

Roadhog grabbed his scrap gun and fired away in a circle. All Overwatch agents took cover as the duo began clearing the room. Tracer rolled out under her cover and grabbed her pulse bomb. Throwing it like a frisbee, it whizzed passed Junkrat and Roadhog. It stuck to the wall before exploding and leaving a massive hole in its wake. The agents all ran for it as Talon operatives chased after them.

Meanwhile, Noah and Fareeha were running through the halls with the man-made setting slowly being replaced with natural rock. Fareeha stopped running and looked around. "Noah, in here." They turned and went through a pair of doors to find themselves on a balcony. The two were stunned to see the caves below.

It was massive. Ships, jets, living quarters, and experimental weapons were everywhere. "Holy crap. This place is enough to arm nations. How the hell can they even destroy this?"

"It seems impossible, but here, hand me your rifle. Let me scope out the area." Noah handed her the gun and she scouted their location. "Okay, so I can see the cave system we stored our vehicles in, but I find it unlikely that we'll make it there. And what does this translocator look like anyway?"

Noah pulled out his communicator and looked at the message. "Hold on. The location is a few hundred meters from here. And once we're there, it can be voice activated. We just have to make sure everyone else is here before we do." Fareeha nodded before grabbing Noah by the shoulder.

"Jump!" They both jumped off the balcony and Noah could see a tank pointing its cannon their way. The two managed to dodge the fireball of a balcony and roughly land on the ground below. Fareeha managed to do a front roll while Noah scrambled to get on his feet. The tank turned its attention on them and fired another shell. It barely missed them as the two took off running. Talon soldiers were alerted of their actions and soon the entire place was being turned on them.

Fareeha and Noah returned fire with limited success as each soldier seemed to have a fresh replacement. The captain ran toward a weapon cache and pulled out a grenade launcher. She loaded quickly before taking aim and firing at the tank. The black tank took the grenade and appeared unharmed. It didn't reload, instead it simply floored it. It easily tore through all the mini structures and obstacles in its way as Noah pulled Fareeha down to the cave's edge. It drove right past them and crashed into the wall.

"Get up. Get up!" Noah panted as he pulled Fareeha along. He held out his hand and fired a beam near the tank. He hit several energy cores and the two were blown back by the force of the explosion. They were blown into a room which sealed itself off. Noah grabbed onto Fareeha and, taking the brunt of it, slid against the floor before crashing into the wall.

Noah took a few deep breaths as he looked down and saw that he was still holding Fareeha tightly. "You ok?" Fareeha was holding onto his arm and nodded. He let go of her and she rolled off him. He stood up and rubbed his neck. This battle was taking a lot out of him and the injection Sombra gave him was beginning to noticeably wear down. The fatigue he had been in was returning with a vengeance. He leaned over and Fareeha caught him.

"Are you ok? You took a nasty hit." He nodded and tried pushing himself off, but fell onto the floor. "I'm fine. I just need to make it." He panted harder. His vision was getting blurry as he fell to the ground again.

"Noah! Stay awake! Shit, what the hell happened to you?" Noah painfully chuckled. "I blew up a tank, fought a considerable amount of soldiers, and was running most of the way. I'm understandably tired."

Fareeha saw the wounds and took note of everything. His hands were calloused and worn, the armor was barely holding up, his heart rate was erratic, and his eyes were looking into her's with a mixture of worry and a trace of fear. "You need Mercy."

"I could use that actually."

"No. Angela. She needs to heal you." Noah's mind flashed back to Mercy's death and the phantom that plagued his mind. "No, no. That's-That's fine. I-I can do without her help. I can fend for myself. You need to get out of here."

"What're you talking about? One of the reasons we're here is to rescue you." Noah's eyes widened as he tried repressing the dreams. "No, you don't have to do that. I'll just slow you down. You should focus on other things. Not me. You'd be better off without me." It was all swirling around him. The adrenaline of battle had now worn off and the visions haunting him have returned with force.

"Are you-? What're you rambling about? Come on. We have to move. I'll carry you if I have to." She reached out to pull him up and he slapped her hand away. "No! You'll just get killed if you stay with me. You need to get a move on!"

She was perplexed. This wasn't the Noah that fought by her side earlier. He seemed to be regressing to something basic. "I'm not leaving you. Noah, none of us want to abandon you."

"Then you're all fools. I'm just a dead weight to you. I have done nothing, but worry and hurt you. I can't do that. I can't do that. I can't do that." Fareeha pulled him up. "Noah! Listen to me! I don't care what you think you are. You are my ally, my friend, someone I care for with all my heart. We've come here to save you and I will not have you prattle on about being dead weight."

Noah was stunned at the speech and looked down. Fareeha seemed to have broken through. "I don't deserve any of you. I should've ran away. It would've hurt, but you all would've moved on. I just keep hurting you guys. I was too incompetent to escape Deadlock. I used my death to hide from you. My promises to Lena and Angela broke already. Even bringing you here was my fault. Every drop of blood you spill today whether theirs or yours is all my fault. Why do you even care!"

Fareeha stood appalled. "You're our-"

"Do not say it is because I'm a friend. Even you have your limits. How can you possibly care for someone who's been nothing but a pain!" She kneeled there looking at him. His eyes were no longer serious or collected. They were a painful mix of anger, craze, need, and sadness. They seeked justification. "How could I-" She stopped herself. Noah looked at her with pleading eyes.

He was seeing if he was right. Fareeha would see her mistake, get up, leave, and seal him away in this room. It made so much sense in his head. The gears were clearly turning in her head and Noah let his head drop. The answer he seeked was going to come true.

Her hands came up and grasped his head. He looked up in total surprise when she kissed him. His mind was going overboard and slowly fell under its strength. The tension in his body melted away as the kiss continued. They parted and Noah couldn't stop his heart from beating any faster than anything else in the world. Fareeha held a bright blush, but her eyes were happy, content, and understanding.

"How could I go so far? I would go to the edge of the world toward the bitter end for my family in Overwatch. You included. Noah, I-I…" He stopped her and kissed her again. He held onto her tightly and refused to let go. The broke it again and Noah sat up. "Fareeha, I understand how you feel. I...think I can relate to that. And there's nothing I want more in the world than to be with you guys, but...I can't do it. They shattered me. Fareeha, I am broken."

0-0-0-0-0

Thank you to SimplyKen for being my beta. It was cleaned up nicely with everything going great. So how would you rate this? Fav and Review plus I hope you ready for the next chapter. Someone's gonna die ;)


	27. Overwatch's Ultimatum and Result

Noah sat there silently as Fareeha watched him in disbelief. This moment of silence has allowed her to really see Noah. He was disheveled, had clearly lost some weight, his hair was no better than a wild mane, and he had lost the fire he always possessed before. "I'm sorry, Fareeha, I really am. I was never meant for all this hero business."

"Noah-"

"Let me finish. That way when I die, there will be no question on how I felt about things. I had to become mature as a kid. And when things got rough, when the world fought hard I returned back. That was my way of life until three years ago. I managed to leave behind the guns, the near death experiences, the threat of jail, even the lure of adventure for a normal life. I was happy." Fareeha imagined that in that tiny apartment he had was a nice, snug space. Secure in a way that reassured him that he was safe. And when Burr arrived, it went up in flames. "Then Burr came back into my life. I love the guy like a brother. Hell, I always believed he was, but I couldn't handle his idea of being something more than thieves. He wanted to be a hero. A figure that protects all and ensures a secure future for all."

He stopped to look at Fareeha. She sat down and waited patiently. "I didn't want that, so after a job went awry we went our separate ways to try and make a life outside of all this. Obviously by now you know he never did that." Fareeha nodded. Burr went on to help rebuild Overwatch. "We would call each other on occasions, but the separation was good. It allowed me to rely on myself for once. So when he came to me in person, I was suspicious. Especially when he asked to come home with me. Then, obviously, you know what happened after that."

Noah looked at his hands before putting a hand over his right eye. "I haven't even been able to look at the lights above without filtered glasses since that day. And then they came back, all the things I left behind came back with a vengeance. I...I actually deluded myself that I wanted to return to this. After all, I had you guys. The only highlight is the people I've come to respect and love with all my being. However even being near you guys and seeing what you've done is a constant reminder of what I'm not. Fareeha, I'm a criminal not a hero. If you took off the Overwatch brand and looked at my actions I'm basically a terrorist. And this is coming from a guy who just stole shit for a living," he laughed bitterly at the situation.

"I can't be a hero. My closest friends like Lena have saved my ass more times than I can count. I just expect my life to become a never ending spiral of close calls until one guy just gets lucky and puts a bullet in my brain."

"Don't talk like that. You are so much more." He smiled sadly and held Fareeha's hand, "Fareeha, for once, don't help me. You and everyone else can argue against it, but I'm dead set on what I think about myself. However, I will say that the only thing that was worth it was meeting you guys."

He pulled her in for a hug and she slowly accepted it. "You guys are the only reason I both love and hate myself for everything." Fareeha held onto him and sighed. "I'm also sorry that I got you and Angela to like me."

"I don't regret it. Angela doesn't either." Noah nodded sadly. If Angela was here, he couldn't imagine what she would do if she heard him talk about these kinds of things, "I'm still sorry."

"And I still don't care." Noah looked around and could barely hear the sounds of soldiers or guns. That or his hearing had finally went gotten severely damaged. He felt that he owed her something if they did get out of there. After all, she did save him. "Fareeha. If we both get out of here, would you, um, like to…" She pulled back and looked at him. He looked quite nervous as she smiled.

"I wanted to see if you would, uh, I don't know. Uh, geez, the closest I got was when Angela stopped me, um-" She shushed him. "When we both get out of here, I would love to." He nodded and tried standing up. He held onto the wall and Fareeha quickly put his arm around her. "Let's just hope things are going good for our side."

They opened the door and saw that the armory was now a great battlefield. "You ready?"

"I hope so." She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll make it. I swear."

Noah chuckled. "Keep kissing me, but I'm still going to be like this." Fareeha rolled her eyes and dragged him along. The battle was reaching its peak. Noah saw everyone there. He found enemies frozen, on fire, or torn up. He kept watching until he saw Genji facing off against several soldiers.

"Genji, get down!" He yelled. Genji took heed and ducked. A missile flew above him and hit the crates next to him. The ninja looked up and ran towards them. "Fareeha, Noah! It is good to see you alive."

Noah nodded and tried standing straighter. However he saw a truck being started. The soldiers activated it and all three were caught in its headlights. "Drive, drive!" The truck drove toward them at full speed. Genji grabbed them and pulled them away. The three fell to the ground as the truck missed and ran right into the hammer of Reinhardt. The German laughed as it crushed the engine. "Haha, my friends! It is good to see that you've managed to get here!"

The lumbering giant walked over and picked up Fareeha and Noah. "Fareeha, I see you can hold your own without your armor." Fareeha scratched her head with a small cheeky grin. "And Noah, it is good to see you're still fighting!"

"Thanks big guy." Noah said, slightly taken back by the German's happy approach. "Come. The others are waiting for this."

"Can you protect us? Noah's wounded. He needs a medic." Reinhardt leaned over and grabbed Noah by the scruff of his shirt. "Then let us find our angel! Let us go!"

"Reinhardt. You don't need to do this. I can walk."

"Nonsense. Now quit arguing, I'm faster!" Reinhardt began running through the field with Noah holding onto his armor. Genji and Fareeha were right behind them with each one defending Reinhardt. The German laughed as he brought down his hammer. Talon soldiers and vehicles went flying as he barreled through them.

"Grab her!"

"She keeps slipping away!"

"Stay still!" Noah looked to see a blue light zip past the enemy and into the air. Tracer appeared on the other side and landed on Reinhardt's shoulder. "Lena, how nice it is to see you."

"You got it, Hammer Man." She laughed before looking at the other side. Her eyes widened when she saw Noah. He smiled weakly and waved. "Hey Lena."

"OhMyGod!Noahareyouokaywhathappeneddidtheyhurtyoubadly?!" She spoke so fast that he could barely understand her until he saw a sniper. "Lena, dodge!" She turned around and blinked away. The bullet barely missed Noah when the enemy sniper's life ended via Tracer's pistols. She ran back and jumped again on Reinhardt's back. "Now where were we? Oh yeah! Are you okay?!"

"I'm...I could use help Lena." She looked at him and grabbed his communicator. "The teleporter is right here and guess what? Everyone else is already there! Alright Reinhardt full speed ahead!"

"Of course!" Reinhardt grabbed Fareeha and Genji and placed them with the others. "Hold on!" They charged through the masses, the obstacles, and the structures when Reinhardt stopped. Noah watched all the Overwatch agents hold their own against Talon. It was a sight to behold. It was until Reinhardt whistled. "Medic!"

Noah felt a jolt of joy when he saw the angelic wings of Mercy fly down.

He was placed on the ground and Angela ran to his side. "Noah!" He tried to smile, but his body was officially done with everything. "Hey doc. How's it going?"

Angela put her staff next to him and began the healing stream. He could feel his fatigue wash away, albeit slowly. "You stupid, worrisome, little…" Angela grumbled underneath her breath. Noah felt hurt to see the worry when she took a breath. "You're lucky your insurance covers this."

"Really?" Angela allowed herself a laugh when she pulled him up. "Of course." She looked at him and gave him a weary look. "How many times do you want to keep meeting me like this?"

"To be fair doc, we met at the medical wing. This is a cave." Fareeha saw the life behind Angela's eyes come back and felt a pang in her chest. Angela hugged him once he was able to hold his ground. He returned the hug with vigor and could feel himself relax like he did with Fareeha.

"You stubborn son of a bitch." He was pulled out his hug to face Burr. His face was sweaty, but held the brightest smile. "You really know how to get my blood pumping." He drew him in for a one arm hug as Noah laughed. His laughter died out when he saw Widowmaker. They locked eyes as she raised her hand to wave. Noah raised his palm and charged a shot when Burr jerked his arm up. The beam hit the roof and Burr had to stop Noah.

"Wait, wait! Peace, she's on our side! Our side, damn it!"

"She's one of the fucking people that did this to me! Let me go!"

"Widow did, but please calm down! We can wait to deal with all this until later. Where's the translocator?" Noah stopped struggling and glared at Widow. The French woman lost that arrogant glimmer in her eyes. He pulled out his communicator and tapped his foot. "We're right on top of it."

Burr called everyone over. They had their reunions with each other while Noah was scrolling for the phrase. "Alright let's see. The code is Translocator Activate. I just need to hit the handle and the translocator will start. So everyone get in place." Everyone did as Noah looked at Burr.

"Burr, may I have the honors?"

"Sure, why not." Angela stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, are you sure?"

"Doc it's just a handlebar. I got it." He locked eyes with Fareeha and flashed her a hopeful smile. She returned it as he went over to the controls. He looked at the handle and grasped it. He slowly pushed it up when a large weight dropped on him.

Noah found himself on the floor dazed and confused as everyone panicked. He felt the cool steel of a gun press against his head and looked up. It was Facet. The Omnic investigator that was responsible for ninety percent of his torture. "Now then, Bastin, we wouldn't want you to leave just yet. The party isn't over. Stand up."

Noah was pulled up and looked at the frightened faces of his friends. "I don't know how you found the translocator, but it won't do you any good. You're all finished."

Everyone stood still as Noah was taken hostage. Facet held the barrel right at his temple and put pressure on the trigger. "You, all of you, are dead."

76 stepped up, but Facet put the barrel closer. "Take another step forward and he'll be greeting all of you on the other side." Burr growled at Facet when he looked at him and Widowmaker. "Fitting that two traitors now stand here along with them."

"You goddamn bucket of bolts let him go!" Noah flinched at realizing he was now being used against his allies. "Or what? You'll shoot me? Kill me? That's nice, but you don't seem to realize the situation you're in. We're all dead. The only thing that'll change is that he might be the first one to go. Ain't that right, smartass?"

He let go of Noah and struck with the the butt of his gun. Noah fell to the floor hard. He tried getting up, but Facet kicked his head and made him stay down. Fareeha almost charged when the gun was once again pointed at his head. "You have no idea how satisfying it is to know that you'd be dead."

"Pft. Asshole." Noah groaned as he was on his hands and knees. Facet waved his hand and the remaining Talon soldiers took aim at Overwatch. "Don't think I forgot how you're a combat pragmatist. If you try anything they will shoot them. So now neither side can do anything if you value each other's lives."

Noah wiped away the blood on his lip and stood up with Facet's gun trained on him. "Now, enjoy these last five minutes. Say your goodbyes, final prayers, or whatever it is you do. Because after that, it's all over."

Everyone felt the mountain begin to rumble. Noah looked at everyone and sighed. They were all going to die and it was his fault. Everyone would disagree or at least some would, but his mind was made up. Things had to be fixed, but how.

"Guys." Everyone looked at him when he smiled sadly. "I didn't think that things were going to end this way."

Everyone nodded. They didn't expect this ending either and there was nothing that could be done. The next minute was one of the longest ones they can ever recall. "Hey Reinhardt. I can't be there with asshole pointing a gun at me." Facet would've sneered if he could express more it. "Give everyone a hug will you. And don't let go."

The big guy acknowledged his request and pulled everyone in. Fareeha, Angela, Lena, and Burr were looking at him. Noah winked at them. "I'm sorry. I just can't keep my promises." Everyone gasped in surprise when Noah grabbed Facet's gun and fired several rounds at the Talon soldiers aiming down at them. With one more bullet, he fired it right toward the handle bar and hit it. "Translocator Activate!"

- _Translocator Activated-_

Purple light surrounded everyone as Fareeha almost broke free to reach out. She screamed out his name when the cave surrounding them was replaced with a small warehouse. Sombra saw them arrive on camera and counted each one. Her eyes widened when she didn't see Noah among them. She slammed a gloved fist against the keyboard in frustration before turning her back on the screen.

They all fell to the ground with Tracer being the first to recover. She looked around at her surroundings and panicked. Burr was the second and grew furious at what had just happened. Fareeha helped Angela up before running to the doorway. "No, no, no!" Fareeha bursted through the door and found themselves on a distant cliff area with Talon warehouses where they landed. She examined her surroundings fast until she found the mountain. It was still intact. Her mind was going a million miles per hour. Trying to formulate a plan, anything that could have them return to the mountain. Everyone followed her before the land shook.

The mountain fortress erupted into a cloud of rock and dust. Even from a distance the damage could be felt. Fareeha didn't say a word as she watched the mountain breakdown and was reduced to a pebble pile. Burr stood next to Widowmaker when he walked forward as he fell to the ground. "You...you stubborn asshole! Goddamn you!"

Widowmaker held his shoulder and he shoved her off. "Get off me." He clutched his head and tried coming to terms on what just happened. Widow kept her distance, but continued to watch him. Ana came up to Fareeha and caught her attention. "Are you okay?"

Her daughter didn't reply and turned around. She walked past everyone and found several discarded dropships. Fareeha took a deep breath. Everyone heard a loud echoing sound of bashed metal and most went to investigate.

They saw a dropship Fareeha found and her smashing an iron bar against it that was on the ground. No one moved as they watched her wreck the ship. The soldier kept bashing the ship leaving large dents, broken windows, and bent metal. They kept watching her until the iron bar broke underneath the force and half of it went flying into the air and landing next to the group with a loud thud.

Fareeha panted hard as she turned to see the stunned faces of her comrades. She gave them a blank stare before storming off. Ana followed her daughter. "Fareeha, please wait!"

Angela moved away from the group when Lena stopped. "Don't. Ange, she needs to be alone." She turned Angela around and found tears streaming down her face. "Angela."

The doctor raised her hand to silence the pilot. "That's enough Lena. Just stop." She walked away when Lena tried her best to come to terms with this. There was no way he could've survived. Wounded, tired, and surrounded, Noah would've been dead the first few seconds they were gone. And the mountain? Crushed him underneath the caves walls. She looked around and saw while they won the battle, the mood was not one of celebration. 76 and Winston made the notion that they were heading home. Widowmaker picked up Burr and walked him over to the second ship. Everyone boarded and headed back to Gibraltar.

 _2 Weeks Later..._

The day was rather sunny, but the autumn chill kept the warmth from reaching a group of people near a memorial. The past two weeks were times of celebration of Talon's defeat, the public's trust of Overwatch returned, and the funeral. Everyone dressed appropriately and the service continued.

Burr however asked for final words for everyone to be between only themselves. Understanding that he was the closest to the deceased, they agreed. The past two weeks were an emotional rollercoaster for him. Amélie, Angela, and Winston were the only people that could approach him. Angela put him under antidepressants. Winston provided the latest intel to get his mind off what's going on and focus on work. Amélie was the only one who could approach him without any special purpose.

Everyone listened to the priest give the final prayer. Burr was holding Amélie's hand when he looked at Angela. The doctor was staring at the grave with a blank stare at the grave. Ana and 76 stood next to her and kept a silent barrier up. His gaze slowly moved across and saw Emily and Winston holding Lena. The pilot couldn't keep her smile up and she was just done with everything.

"...in the peaceful hands of our Lord and Savior. Amen." The priest closed his book and everyone slowly backed away. Burr let go of Amélie and urged her to go with the others. He would join them later. He approached the priest and sighed. "Thanks for coming, Father Ray. I know you wouldn't have left St. Martinique, but Noah and I knew you since we were kids. I don't think he would've let anyone else pass last rites."

"Of course, Burr. It is rather hard myself. You know I always had the idea you would serve the church, but-"

"Sorry, Father. I know we would've if circumstances had been different. Though I'm still happy you came here. How much do we owe for the trip?"

"Nothing. It was enough to see you after all these years. I will take my leave in the morning. Peace be with you, Burr."

"To you as well Father." The priest walked away as Burr pulled out a cigar he stole from McCree. Been awhile since he smoked, but the situation called for it. He lit the cigar and let the moment pass by. A puff of smoke exited his lips as he let the chill wash over him. Burr stared at the memorial stone next to him. Countless names have been added over the years and he placed his hand on top of the new one. _Noah Bastin._

The grave in front of him said the same. _December 17, 2046- October 14, 2077_. These dates will now haunt him for the rest of his days. He looked at his cigar and broke it underneath his fingers. It fell to the floor as he continued to stare at the grave. "Damn it. You'd think with what I did for a living, I would be the first to die. Why did it have to be you? Did you want to beat me at this race, you selfless bastard?"

No answer.

"Was there nothing we...I could've done?"

No answer.

"Would it be right to blame myself for everything that's happened to you? Cause believe me, I think that one's obvious!" He screamed. Burr looked around and sighed in relief that mostly everyone was gone. He didn't want to have Amélie or the others find him having this crisis. "Just tell me something, anything...please."

No answer. He got up and took a shaky breath. "You know I'm not the only one who's hurting. Angela barely leaves her office these days, Lena doesn't want to go on missions, Lucio and Hana don't have their gaming buddy, 76 seems more cold, even Ana is affected." The grave did nothing. "What did Talon even want from you besides me?"

He stood there for another couple of minutes before looking at the sky. The sky was cloudy now. "If you can see or even hear me, tell your mom hi. Tell her I miss you two by...a large margin. Ok?" He turned his back and bumped into Fareeha. She was hastily dressed in her black suit and barely fixed her hair.

"You're late." Burr said. "The service is over." She opened her mouth for an excuse, but shut it. Her eyes drifted to the ground when she walked past him. Burr watched her stand before his grave and straightened her hair. Once she was done fixing herself up, Burr could hear small mumblings. After a minute, she fixed her posture and gave a soldier's salute to him. Burr breathed out a cold breath and began to approach when he heard footsteps. "Burr."

"Ana. I thought you went to the base across town with the others." The sniper stood before him with a tired, sunken eye. "I didn't when I saw Fareeha run past me. We all knew she shut herself in for two weeks. It's been some time since we last saw her."

"You want to comfort her, be my guest. I have to find my girlfriend and get back to work."

"Burr…" He already walked away and was close to leaving the graveyard. Ana walked up to Fareeha. She was still holding her pose. "Fareeha. How are you?"

"I'm fine mother. Just giving last respects."

"Habiti please don't hold bottle all this up. It's fine." Fareeha shook her head. "I said I'm fine. It's been two weeks, plenty of-"

"That's not even a fraction of time to mourn, to feel this way. Unless you never cared for him." Fareeha's heart rate spiked at that last statement. "Perhaps you never did. I can account your feelings to a small fling. A passing crush." Fareeha clenched her fist. Ana noticed and pushed once more.

"Maybe you didn't care for him at all and saw him as your plaything." The former commander raised her arms and caught the incoming strike from her daughter. The two struggled for a second when Fareeha slid her foot behind her mother's and swept her down. The older woman fell to the grass when Fareeha raised her fist.

"Don't you act like you knew! How could you ever have known how I felt? He was my friend, not my plaything, and you have the nerve to think I didn't care." She breathed hard while studying her mother's face. She saw the intent behind her eyes. The soldier pulled away and Ana picked herself up. "I know you cared for him, loved him in some sense, but I don't understand why you insist on isolating yourself. Don't you know you have friends, family that can help you?"

Fareeha didn't answer and turned away. "I know that. More than anything I know that. I just...I just wanted to help him. He was so hurt, everything about him was pitiful, and even when we kissed I-I could see the reluctance. And he has the nerve to sacrifice himself and save everyone, you, me! He's gone when there could've been a way for all of us to-" She stopped as she felt water droplets.

The rain finally came. It was cold and fresh. Fareeha didn't continue her sentence and just let the rain fall. Ana took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, Fareeha. I don't think anything could've been done. We were pinned as was he. And knowing him, he would choose his allies over himself every day."

"He said he didn't belong as a hero. If he didn't know he was a fool, if he did then he was a liar." Ana walked up to her child and reached into her pocket.

"Soldier 76 and I went back to the mountain to salvage any tech or information. We found a few servers that Burr's going to look over, but 76 found this. I would've given it to the others, but I think you might hold onto it."

Fareeha looked at her mother's hand and found the frames of shattered goggles. Her hand was shaking when she reached for it. "It's the only thing we could find traces of. The body's either buried or disintegrated." Fareeha held onto the frame tightly. For some reason the water was now warm and salty. Ana wiped a tear from her daughter's eye as Fareeha continued to stare at the frame.

The mother and daughter stood in the rain, waiting for the storm to pass by.

 _ **Omake 1**_

Angela opened her office door and went to her desk. She sat down and looked at the file on her desk.

 _-Subject: Noah Bastin. Age: 30. Height: 182 cm. Weight: 86 km. Blood Type: A Positive. Status: Alive-_

The doctor picked up a pen and crossed out alive. She reached over then to grab a stamp. Pressing down on the ink, Angela put it over the paper and hit down. It stamped.

 ** _KIA_**

The doctor opened the filing cabinet and took one last look into the file. A picture of Noah was there with him waving. She replaced the proper photo of that since she liked this more personal one. She shook her head and placed the file underneath another folder.

Angela shut the cabinet hard and took a shaky breath. She took a moment to breath before shaking her head and straightening her pony tail. "I have so much work to do."

 ** _Omake 2_**

Burr popped a few pills in since it was around his time to take them. He sipped his cup of coffee while he scrolled through the files on his phone. The files were given to him by Soldier 76. A few bytes of data survived and he needed to ensure that nothing was to be compromised. As he scrolled through, he found a link. A link with Noah's name attached. He clutched his coffee mug tightly when he clicked it.

'The Legacy of Gerard Lacroix?' He looked up and saw Amélie walking toward him with another cup in her hand. She obviously wasn't in her skintight outfit, but rather a simple black dress with black high boots to wear. She smiled sweetly at him as and he returned it. He looked down at the article and clicked back to Noah's link. He pressed the link and kept his finger there. A menu popped up. He clicked an icon.

- _Delete This File?_ -

He clicked yes.

- _Are You Sure?_ -

He clicked yes again.

- _File Deleted_.-

Burr leaned against his chair as Amélie took a seat. "Find anything interesting, cherie?" He took one look at her and gave a small smile. "No, nothing yet. I think 76 found me their junk mail." She laughed as did he and the weight on his shoulders slightly lessened. It was something he appreciated, even it was just a little nudge.

Burr took one last look at the empty space before putting down his phone.

End of Act 1

0-0-0-0-0-0

Give SimplyKen some credit in cleaning the chapter up.

So that happened. I'm really, really, really sorry, but I kind of needed to shelve Noah off for the story to move to its next arc. Which is an Assassin arc. So I decided to hold seven assassin OCs that will help the main antagonist of the next arc. If you want to submit one, PM the details on your OC and I'll take it under consideration. I'll also be doing an OC review if you want me to on the next chapter as a way to see how I process how it'll work. Submissions will last until the next chapters plus I'm going on a brief break to prepare myself as a new OC protagonist will come along and bring the story to new heights.

So what did you think of this chapter?

How do you feel about Noah's death and how things will play out?

Anyone ready for next arc? Let me know and remember to review/favorite/follow to give feedback and get new updates. Until then ciao!


	28. Act 2 Prologue

Act 2 Prologue

-Overwatch Has Regain Trust-

-Talon Defeated, Overwatch Regarded As Renowned International Heroes-

-U.N. Votes On Repealing The Petras Act-

The TV flickered off as a CEO chuckled. "Now that's funny." A bell rung and the man reached down for his phone. "Speak."

He listened for a second and nodded his head. "I see. That's fine. Have the government realize who their working for again and send our security team to handle those new revolutionary types." He stopped to listen again. "Execute them."

He hung up the phone as he pulled up a picture of the new Overwatch. He focused on Burr and chuckled. "Well at least the brat managed to bring in something new to the table. It's been awhile Burr. I wonder where the other brat is."

He clicked on the holoscreen and typed the name Noah Bastian. When he was met with basic results, he clicked on a file and pulled up a picture of Noah. Flicking his fingers around, he picked apart several firewalls and pulled up a file.

"KIA. Hm, damn shame. It would've been nice for a little reunion." He pulled up another file and poked it. It opened and he checked his lists.

"Me. Ziegler. I hope you'll be able to make it." He hit send and leaned back on his chair. "I think it's time we make some ground with them." He looked at the Vishkar sign and smiled.

Meanwhile Burr looked at his paperwork and glared at a paper sent by Vishkar. He could feel someone was thinking in sync with him.

"I'm coming for you. It's only a matter of time." They both said as they both turned the light off in their office.

0-0-0-0-0

Just a little begning taste of the new half.


	29. An Invitation

The alarm went off and Burr slowly opened his eyes. He looked picked the alarm and looked at the date.

April 17, 2079/5:26 A.M.

He fell back to his bed and felt an arm move around him. "Stay, cherie." Burr smiled softly and held her hand. "Come on Amélie. I got work."

"Work can wait a day." She mumbled. He held the assassin close. "Did you come home late? I remember going to bed alone last night." She shook her head groggily and nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry did you want a hello from a tired woman who just flew from Africa?"

"At least you showered before hopping in." He could smell her shampoo and noticed the towel on the chair. "But no. I'm guessing asking for a hello would've been too much from my favorite spider." Amélie laughed before holding him again. "Can't you stay in today? Call in sick? How long has it been since your last break?"

He actually pondered on that and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright say I did take this break. What exactly are we gonna do?" She gave a sly smirk and leaned in. "We could have some...pancakes!"

He gave her the most blank stare he could muster in the early morning. "P-Pancakes? I thought you might've wanted-" She slapped him on the shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Burr. I'm starving and military rations aren't the best especially with an actual cook at my side." He rolled his eyes as she nudged him out of bed.

Burr walked over to the door and stretched his arms. "Fine, pancakes it will be. But I get the blueberry syrup!" He closed the door just in time to cut off her shocked reaction. He chuckled to himself and took in the warm air of spring. Ever since the invasion of Talon things have gotten better for the organization. Public opinion is high, the Petras Act is all but officially dismantled, and Overwatch has thrived underneath the new years. It brought a smile to his face once he realized how his goals keep getting better and better.

Though that didn't mean he ever forgot why he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, cooking pancakes for his lovely girlfriend, who luckily hasn't killed him either it be it a silent command from a shady organization or dealing with some of his more annoying quirks. He stood in that kitchen because of someone he considered a brother. And that never left him since that day.

The patter of footsteps behind him made his eyes leave the pan and over the tired form of the resident doctor. "Ah Angela, it's good to see you." She mumbled a good morning and reached over for the pot of coffee. She poured it in and took a deep swig. Burr turned back to his pancakes when Angela sat at the table. He waited about a minute before sighing.

"Is something on your mind dear?" Angela walked over and placed an invitation right next to his plate. "I've been invited to Vishkar's latest ball. Ever since we stopped the U.N attack, they've taken the footage of Symmetra stopping Roadhog and claimed most of the credit that day. I mean they've held that over us for the past two years and claim their state on matters we're experts in."

"Well to be fair, they've got a good PR team. Maybe we should hire some of the companies who owe us to make us look more kid friendly."

"Burr, we're basically a superhero team. I don't think we need the extra work." He chuckled and flipped the pancake. "I think you should go."

"Hm?"

"I mean, Angela. it's been two years and you've been working yourself half to death. If you aged naturally you'd look older than 76 or Ana." She looked offended, but Burr sneered and focused on the food. "Why don't you go with me then? Overwatch's co-commander could make an appearance."

"If Winston's not allowed I'm not going. Besides I hate Vishkar for many reasons as is the other way around for them. Neither of us could hold being civil with one another especially at a party." Angela shook her head. "But why me?"

"Obviously they think you're important enough outside Overwatch to invite. Plus with your previous track record of your outspokenness during Overwatch's golden years, they might find you a bit more easier to talk to/sympathize with on our past activities." The doctor nodded. Those were valid reasons. "And for you, you might meet someone."

She choked on her coffee at the suggestion as Burr held back his mirth. "What did you just say?"

"I'm saying go out, get a date, make a friend outside. You've been working so hard, you barely get a break in unless one of us takes you out. And even then you're on your phone trying to continue working. It's very unhealthy."

"My research is highly important. I can't relax knowing that there maybe another breakthrough waiting around the corner." Burr placed the morning piece on a plate. "Angela like you said it's been two years. Aren't you tired?" She could sense the concern and looked at er hand. It was strained from all the writing, typing, experimenting, and handling. They actually look like they need a break.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Look I know where this is going, but I'm fine. Two years is enough time for me to move on." Burr nodded. Maybe for someone who faced their problems head on, but not her. She moved on, but didn't bother fixing the broken road behind her. If she doesn't do something about it, it'll be her undoing. He grabbed his plate of pancakes and put down on the table in front of her. "Just think about it."

Angela let the aroma of the food waft into her nose. He left a fork near her along with the invitation. The doctor poked the pancakes and cut a piece off. The invitation looked more and more tempting. "Should I meet someone?"

"Hm?"

"I mean should I even bother? I have you guys and these pancakes. I think that's enough." Burr made another plate and set that down. "Angela, I don't know about you, but I'm sure you wouldn't think when it was right in front of you." Her grip around the fork tightened as did her jaw. That unintentionally squeezed more flavor out of the piece she was eating.

"I'm not saying anything, but my friend you need to get out more. And maybe this invitation will help you with that." He held two plates of pancakes in his hands now. "By the way if anyone asks about my absence, I'm taking a day off." Burr left the kitchen as Angela reached over and held the invitation.

Opening the letter, Angela read the following content.

 _To Doctor Angela Ziegler,_

 _You have been invited to Vishkar Corporation's Annual Spring Ball, taking place April 23rd at the Jefferson State Mansion in Washington state. We hope you can make the event and celebrate amongst others the coming of future months. You may have a plus two._

'Plus two? They might just be saying that to make sure I can say yes.'

 _We have established an early hotel arrangement should you arrive early. Until then Doctor Ziegler._

 _P.S. If you want to confirm your visit please hit accept._

She closed the envelope and sighed. Maybe she could get out. Though given her reputation an escort should be made. And the future escort walked in with her messy hair and sleepy demeanor. "I smelled pancakes."

"Ah Fareeha, you came at just the right time. I need an escort to a ball coming up in six days."

"A ball? That's...interesting. What makes you wanna go?" She looked at the plate of pancakes and slid them over to Fareeha. "Just wanted to go out." Fareeha pointed at the pancakes and Angela nodded. The soldier grabbed a fork and began wolfing it down. "So where's everyone else?"

"Missions. Winston told us that Burr's taking a day off so I suppose Widowmaker isn't doing that much either." Angela swished around the lukewarm coffee. "Yeah they're rather quite attached."

Fareeha shrugged, "It's whatever. Anyways my mother, Reinhardt, and 76 are doing a mission in Spain, Tracer went to visit Emily, Genji and Zenyatta are looking for someone, and everyone else is going to see Lucio perform in Numbani."

"You're not joining them?"

"No, I've been working with Torbjörn on improving my armor. He still needs a couple more days before that's done."

"So you're free?" Fareeha shook her hand in saying pretty much. Angela lit up. "Excellent. Then will you join me in going to Washington this week?" Fareeha once again nodded as she consumed the plate of pancakes in front of her. Angela chuckled at her eating habits. The doctor pulled out the envelope and hovered above the accept button. Burr's words echoed in her mind before she tapped the button.

0-0-0-0-0

The early morning sun was shining into the room of another. He snored peacefully as he heard footsteps. "Sebastian! Wake up!" He groaned and turned over.

"Sebastian wake up or I will fire you!" Sebastian cracked open his eyes and groaned again. He rolled over onto the floor and landed on the ground. "You lazy ass, I can see through the camera." He stuck out his tongue at the camera and sat up. Reaching over, he grabbed his blue glass scouter and placed it over his left ear. The glass covered his left eye while his prosthetic right eye sharpened faster than his normal left.

He got up, grabbed his blue hoodie with a white hood, and put on lazily when he opened the door. He walked down the store and saw the pink and purple highlights of his boss's hair. "Morning boss. What can I do for you?"

"Eat breakfast then do maintenance on the bike." He looked down and grabbed his toast. " _Avena, jugo y fruta?_ You trying to spoil me?"

"That depends if you do your job today, _perezoso_." Sebastian shrugged. "Aw, you insult me boss. You know I'm a grown man with set limits on the work I do." The boss rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Of course you would say that. Man, I'm this close to firing you with each passing day."

"Come on boss, you can't fire me. You're too nice." His boss blushed and threw an apple toward him. Sebastian caught it and took a bite out of it. "See? You could be worse." She shook her head and tilted her head. He let out a small laugh before he grimaced in a little pain. "Sebastian, does your head hurt?"

He raised his hand just above the scar on his head. The man shook his head. "Don't worry boss. You'd be the first to know if things change." She gave a genuine smile and passed him some bread. "We'll get to work in an hour. Just get ready."

"Too late. Want to work on the bike." He walked off with his boss just sighing at the attitude. "You're going to be the death of me!"

"And no death would be more handsome when it happens." She stuck out her tongue and watched him leave. She pulled up her holo-screen and looked at what's going on in the news. The newscasters began their segment with the latest updates on the Vishkar Ball. She pulled up their guest lists and pulled out the accepted guest lists. Her eyes droned on with countless names of billionaires, business tycoons, political leaders, national leaders, and celebrities. That was until she gazed upon the final name. Angela Ziegler.

Her shocked expression slowly shifted into a smirk. "Nice to see you again Ziegler."

"Boss! Um, I forgot the tools and I kind of need to come in." The boss shook her head and pulled out the tool bag. She opened the door and tossed it. "Here you go, my dependent little worker."

"Pft, _salope_." She blew a small kiss at him as he turned around towards the barn. For the next few hours it was slight before hearing the roar of an engine. She ran out and saw Sebastian on the bike waving goodbye to her. "Really man?"

Sebastian let the wind whistle in his ears as the town from miles away became close. The small town's buildings soon surrounded him as he found his favorite spot. He parked outside and hopped off his bike. A few men in suits were behind him, but they didn't pay heed to him.

The bell rang as an older man looked at Sebastian coming in. "Ah is it Saturday already?"

"Come on Jameson you know it is. And do not worry. I worked really hard to pay my tab." Sebastian pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the counter. Jameson whistled at the load and eyed the customer. "You didn't steal this from your girlfriend's account did you?"

"What? No, me and S-the boss don't steal each other's money. We are honest people thank you very much." The man continued to eye him. "And she's not my girlfriend. She's my employer, roommate, friend and boss."

"Oh I'm sure she's the boss of you." Sebastian blushed and slid behind the counter. "Don't even joke about that." He whined. Jameson shook his head and pulled him back up. "I'm just saying a Spanish beauty doesn't come by here everyday and with the living arrangements you two carry, folks get talking."

"Well let them talk. It doesn't matter since none of it is true." Jameson put down a milkshake and the slight annoyance Sebastian had evaporated. "Oh I love you man!"

"I just know what puts you in a good mood." Sebastian drank the shake

0-0-0-0-0-0

"And what type of suit would you like?"

"Italian."

"How many buttons?"

"Two."

"Trousers?"

"Tapered."

"And the lining?"

"Cupro."

The tailor backed away as the man slicked back his hair. He rolled his shoulders as Symmetra approached him. "Are you done now?"

"Patience Symmetra. Even men can burn time when they truly decide on what suits they want. I do hope you understand." The Indian resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the slick tone her boss held in his words. "After all it has been two years since Talon's been eliminated and the remnants continue to be hunted down to this day. It seems Overwatch has proven to be quite the asset. In the right circumstances of course."

"Of course." The tailor came back and helped the man slip on the jacket. "Excellent work as always Giovanni. Expect your payment in the next few minutes."

"Of course sir. Have an excellent day Mr. Silverstone." Giovanni left Silverstone and Symmetra alone. "This ball is also gaining quite the guest of honor. Angela Ziegler has now accepted being part of our guest line up. And I think we can begin our Overwatch initiative starting with her."

Symmetra raised an eyebrow. "Overwatch initiate? What do you mean by that and why Dr. Ziegler?"

"Just a measurement that both us and Overwatch can use for a more mutual agreement. And we, especially you, carry a grudge with one of their heads, Lawrence."

"Burr." Symmetra said. Her boss nodded as he adjusted his collar. "When that doctor walks through those doors in a week, everything will change."

0-0-0-0-0

Who's ready for Vishkar? Talon's been nice and great antagonist, but we I've forward to new villains. Also stop asking about Noah. Trust me, things can happen


	30. Dead Man Savior

Jameson and Sebastian laughed before the doors opened. The two suits that were behind Sebastian, now entered the diner. Jameson approached them as Sebastian looked at their tags.

Vishkar. Sebastian reached into his hood and grabbed onto the stick inside as he watched Jameson walked towards the two. "Anything I can help you gentlemen with?"

"We're here to examine this town and see if there's anything Vishkar can provide to make this place easier." Sebastian could feel both explainable and unexplainable rage quell within him as he watched the two agents talk to the older man. "There's nothing much that can be done here. I take it that our mayor hasn't agreed to your stupid agreement."

One of the agents clenched their fists as Sebastian took one more sip out of his shake. Things could get bad. "I don't think you understand. We are here to simply help the people. The world can be cruel and we're doing our best to help."

"Brazil would disagree." The agents turned their eyes toward Sebastian as the man kept his hand in his inner pocket. "Excuse me, young man."

"You're excused." Jameson shot him a warning gaze when Sebastian nodded at him. "I'm just saying you haven't had the best attitude when your company's exploits in Brazil were. Lucio's seen to that."

The Vishkar agents were now sweating mad as they took a threatening step toward Sebastian. Their target chuckled and took another sip. "Makes you think. What kind of company gets their kicks employing dictatorship control over the people they "help"." Jameson stepped between him and the agents with his arms held up.

"That's enough. There will be no violence in my store. You two, I ask you to politely leave and excuse him. He's very idealistic, he knows not what he does." The agents backed off and shot one last death glare at Sebastian. He waved them off before Jameson walked back behind the counter. "You stupid bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Garnering a reaction. I thought that was clear."

"Oh it was clear. They wanted to shoot you right between your eyes in a dark alley." He shrugged. "I would've been fine." Sebastian pulled out his item and clicked the button. It expanded into a solid black baton.

Jameson grabbed it out of his hand and waved it in front of him. "This doesn't stop bullets."

Sebastian snatched it back. "It stops the people firing those bullets." Jameson shook his head as Sebastian put his weapon away. "What the new would your girlfriend say if she saw you starting to pick fights from one of the most vicious corporations out there?"

"The boss wouldn't care. She taught me how to fight and defend myself."

"To defend not fight! And how much longer are going to call her the Boss? Sounds like she's got you whipped." Sebastian chuckled. "She won a bet and say I have to keep calling her the boss until she says so. And besides what're the chances they would even do anything to me? Everyone's been looking at Vishkar with a second glance more and more these days."

"Do you even remember the U.N incident?" His head hurt at the mention of that. Perhaps it was just brain freeze as he was drinking his milkshake. He put down the frozen treat and shrugged his shoulders. "Say I don't remember anything that happened in the past few years? What happened?"

Jameson shook his head. He pulled out a holo-screen and pulled up the video of Symmetra. Sebastian felt a wave of emotion wash over him when he looked at her. Though it was hard to pinpoint why. He watched her summon all of her turrets and firing a solid beam of energy right at Roadhog. From what he remembered, those two went underneath Overwatch's care and have become somewhat respected members of the group. Jameson pulled the video down and looked at him.

"That is the reason why. Those bastards have held that over everyone's heads and some believed that they saved the day."

"Wasn't Overwatch blamed for the loss of life that day?" Jameson sighed. "They had an entire team, they sent one agent. A bit easier to hit the more used target. Doesn't matter though, I heard they were doing well."

Sebastian agreed with that sentiment. "So they saved the day once and now we're supposed to overlook it."

"To is in the real world, no. To those with money riding on it, it means the world to them. Look all I'm saying is be careful." Sebastian finished off his shake and put on the counter. "Add it to the tab." Jameson sighed and did that.

"Don't worry about me Jameson. I'll be fine." Sebastian walked out the store and was horribly surprised to see his bike was missing. "Son of..."

He looked up and down the street on to where the bike was. He looked at the parking spot and found tire tracks. "Now how did you take this so quietly?" He pulled out his phone and turned on the fracker. The map showed his location and where the bike was. It was on the move. Near out of town. "Shit, if she finds out, she's going to kill me."

0-0-0-0-0

Burr sat on his bed as Amélie finished her breakfast. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Hm?"

"Making sure Angel got that invitation. You know she wouldn't like it if she realized you were the one that forwarded it to her." He sighed. "Angela's been hung up since the funeral. Yet she's never complained, talked, or acted out. Sure she cried, but that's the best step to get over someone. I just want to help her get over Noah."

"Fareeha's the same case." Burr rubbed the temples of his head when she mentioned that. "Ana helps her. She's letting her mother back in her life and made progress. Angela won't let any of us even make an attempt to get in close. Fareeha's tried as well, but the medic won't cave in."

Two years and the medical field has expanded greatly, but in return for that expansion the friend everyone had was more shut in. Missions were her only outside call and she normally established solo missions. "I just need her to do anything. I've seen what not moving on has done to men. Noah was once like that."

The assassin's ears perked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Noah only had two people in his life before Overwatch. Me and his mother. Drawn out well enough?" She nodded as Burr continued. "That type of thinking makes you numb and it wasn't until a good amount of years later, I got him to move on. Angela's got years, but they're years spent here. If she doesn't move on then she'll be stuck. None of us wants to be stuck."

"And you think a ball's going to work? Burr that's idiotic." He groaned and fell back onto his bed. "I knnnow. But I can't have her in the base all the time. Besides it's not only to help her. I need her to do a mission for me while she's there."

Amélie nodded. "Vishkar. You've had them on your hit list for some time now."

"Talon was the more immediate threat as they acted as a straightforward terrorists organization. Vishkar's protected under the alias as a business. Overwatch can't confront them directly."

"You know I've killed a few Vishkar executives." He raised a hand to stop her. "Don't. Widowmaker is not someone who wants to disrupt the stalemate we're at with them." She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. "So what will we do?"

"Angela's going to find us a weakness. I thought once Talon was done, the scandals Lucio built in Brazil will open Vishkar up. But that hasn't happened because of the U.N." Amélie nodded. "We just need something to take away their credit. Because so far, we've had sources claim their trying to repeat their Brazil expedition. On a more subtle scale. I just...I just don't know what to do with them anymore."

She crawled over and hugged him. "You'll be fine. You've faced much worse. These are just men in suits."

"Yeah, sure. You know I wonder where the cold assassin went? She just scoffed at my struggles. I'm not against the support, I'm just wondering." Amélie let out a small laugh and turned his head. "She's still there, I just rein her in most days."

"If you say so." The two stayed together when Burr kissed her hand.

 _"Je t'aime Amélie."_

 _"Je t'aime Burr."_

They let the moment sink in when Burr looked at her. "I know I called a day off, but don't you have a mission later this afternoon." She glanced at the clock.

12:03 A.M.

"I've got time. Speaking of which." She tackled Burr onto the ground. "Happy Birthday Burr." His eyes widened as he realized it was his birthday. "Is that why you wanted me to stay in?"

Amélie opened her mouth to agree, but she sheepishly shrugged. "If it's any consolation I forgot until after you brought breakfast in." He gave her a blank glare when she leaned in. "I can pay you back for the delicious treat."

"I hope you do or else military rations for a month." She leaned down and gently nibbled on his neck. He shuddered at her skill when she clenched the skin softly in her teeth. "A week?" She hummed approval of that when she continued.

Meanwhile a few hours later, Angela and Fareeha just got off the airport. The two were in casual clothes as Angela walked up to the rental desk and got a key. Fareeha raised an eyebrow. "Angela, what's with the key? I thought you were given an escort?"

"No. I may have accepted their offer, I want to arrive without them watching our every move." Fareeha agreed with that statement. "Besides I don't want them taking my staff."

Fareeha looked at the black suit case Angela held. The Valkyrie suit was easier to move due to the rare material on both durability and flexibility that made it easier to contain plus the staff was the only real thing to carry. Angela had it rolled up and strapped on to her torso.

"You know I could've flown us here."

"I don't want waste resources on this trip. Besides Fareeha it'll be off putting for people to see a drop ship near the event." Once again Fareeha nodded. She went ahead and Angela noticed something poking out her friend's pocket. It looked like a strap. "Fareeha."

"Yeah Angela?"

"Did you bring your own equipment with you?" Fareeha looked confused before looking at her pocket. She blushed hard and shoved it in, but another strap fell out. Angela shook her head and chuckled. "Fareeha, you could've put it in my suitcase with my suit. Here, put it in."

"Uh I don't think so."

"Fareeha."

"I'm serious Angela, it's nothing." Angela reached over and grabbed the loose strap. She pulled it out and found they were frames. Frames of goggles. "Really Fareeha, you brought this? Did the lense accidentally popped out?"

Fareeha grabbed it back. "Please don't snatch it like that. These are No-" She quickly shut her mouth, but Angela caught it. "Those are who's?"

"No-Noah's." There was no point in hiding it. She knew who's frames those were. "Fareeha, how long did-"

"Ever since the funeral. My mother and 76 found it." She said reluctantly. Angela gingerly touched the frame as she remembered all the memories it carried. The subsequent months that she grew feelings and for a brief second shared with. It was almost overwhelming to think about. Fareeha had this the entire time and didn't bother telling her about it. That selfish little-no, she's not that. Perhaps she was holding onto it for her own sakes. Fareeha loved him as well, it would make her a terrible person, a terrible friend if she said anything about this when she's just helping herself. "I'm so sorry Angela, if I knew you wanted to mourn-"

"I've mourned long enough." She handed Fareeha the frame. "It's ok. I'm over it."

"Angela, look I-"

"Fareeha, it's fine. Two years is more than enough time to move on. Besides,,," She looked around and found a group of handsome men and beautiful women. "There's plenty of options out there."

Her companion looked at her with concern as she noticed the pain flashing behind her eyes, "Whatever you say Angela. I'll drive first and bring the car out." Fareeha turned her back on Angela before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the frames and handed it to her. "Don't forget to put these away." Angela held them in her fingers as Fareeha left.

Once she was alone, Angela couldn't help but wipe a quick tear away. She couldn't believe it. Almost a year spent burying those feelings and it's been undone by a pair of goggles. She looked at it and felt emotions run high. The medic quickly stuffed it in the suitcase and waited outside for Fareeha. The soldier had the car at the ready and the trunk popped open.

"Angela, I got the car ready!" She waved at Fareeha and jogged over there. Fareeha kept waving her down until she found someone looking down on them. It was a man with a black and red hoodie with the hood and red bandanna covering his face. Her instincts kicked in as she tried to find any weapons on him. He seemed clean and was probably a normal civilian yet his purple eyes stood out. They seemed to give off the vibe of immediate danger. When Angela arrived, Fareeha slightly rushed her. "Come on Angela. Let's get going."

"Fareeha it's a going to be awhile till the event. We got time." Fareeha didn't answer her back as she got in the driver's seat and sped away from the airport. The man kept watching them until they vanished. He clicked a button on his ear piece and signalled his overseers. "They left the airport. Dr. Ziegler is armed with her staff and most likely her armor along with being accompanied by Fareeha Amari. Orders?"

"Fareeha Amari? She will pose a problem in the future. Keep an eye on them." They took a moment to think of anything else to say. "And for God sake's don't kill Amari yet Aryt. Ziegler would have Overwatch cut off our heads if they found out. If we are, we'll throw back from the ruins we've saved you from." They cut off connections as Aryt looked at the dot that was their car.

"Overwatch will have our heads if I was a Vishkar agent." He looked at his badge and stored it away. "They won't even get the chance to find out my affiliation."

0-0-0-0-0

"She won't even know. She won't even know, The boss won't know I got my bike stolen and that I was tracking it all day." Sebastian said. "Just find it, beat the crap out of the guys who stole it, bring it home, laugh about it in the morning, and never tell her about it." He has spent hours looking for it and with things how things are going, his phone will probably be dead by the time he managed to get remotely close to it.

"Just get the bike and leave. I'll just leave the thieves alone and-" His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. He sighed and answered. "Hey boss."

"Do you have any idea how long it's been?"

"Hehe, sorry boss. I'm just taking a detour. I'm on my way right now." He stopped and found several people gathered around a motorcycle. His motorcycle. "Actually something's come up. I'm gonna call you later boss."

"Wai-" He hung up on her as he approached the vehicle. "Hey!" The group looked up and saw Sebastian. "You guys, what the hell are you doing with my bike?"

"Hey man, what'ch you talking about? Those Vishkar agents gave it to us to as a peace offering. Gonna sell it for cash." He looked around and found himself in the poor district. "Look, I know you might want that, but that belongs to me. And I kindly ask that you give it back."

The people looked at him with expressionless faces when one stepped up. "Hey screw you man. I want my meal ticket." He drew out a small knife and Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. "Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just asking for my bike back."

The others rallied behind the first man and drew weapons out. Sebastian then realized they were part of the local gang here. They weren't enough to be considered a real threat, but a low one at that. "Now how bout this. You get out of here and leave us alone. Or we'll paint this bike in your blood."

"That's a serious threat. Can you hold up to it?" Sebastian reached in his inner coat pocket and the gang members reacted. They charged him with their knives glinting in the afternoon sky. Sebastian drew out his baton and hit their hands. They dropped their weapons, but he wasn't done. Rolling into the middle of the group, he smacked each one away from them before grabbing them and flipping them toward the ground. One of them swung their knives and left a red slash on Sebastian. He didn't acknowledge it. Catching one member's arm and twisting it into a pin, he held him still and rendered him immobile.. Another came swinging, but Sebastian pushed his hostage in front and used him as a human shield. He knocked him out before Sebastian hooked his baton around the first guy and rolled off his back. He used his confusion to sweep him off his feet and kicking him in the face.

The others stopped fighting when Sebastian pointed the baton at them. "Stay and end up like them or leave with your pride intact. Your choice." The gang members looked at the other two when Sebastian picked the two people he knocked down and pushed them towards their friends. "I'm still waiting."

The gang members looked at each other before fleeing. Sebastian watched them leave before taking a deep sigh. "I hope she doesn't kill me." He grunted as he grabbed his arm. The knife tip grazed his bicep. Luckily it was a shallow cut. He ignored the sting and got onto his bike. He turned it on and drove through the district. He drove past the old buildings and noticed new cameras that were placed around them. He felt uneasy as the slowly followed his exit.

"Aw crap. This route will make my trip last an hour tops. Better not stop." He twisted the accelerator and increased his speed. He pulled his hood over his head and cloth mask to deal with the wind. He clicked his scouter and tried finding out his latest route.

0-0-0-0-0

The afternoon sun was setting as Fareeha kept on driving. Angela was sleeping next to her when the captain watched the sunset from the side of her mirror. The soldier turned off the radio and just let silence take over. Two years have passed and she sometimes couldn't believe it. As a member of Overwatch missions were always there. They were...a nice escape from most things. Protecting the innocent was always her priority and that hasn't changed. It never will. However at times, when she's alone, Noah would appear in her mind.

More than that, his idea for a normal life came in. His and her mother's dream were correlated. Where no one had to fight, where everyone wasn't fighting over land or ideals. It sounded so good. It was a good idea, yet she couldn't imagine herself doing that. She surrounded by heroes, the people who take the damage, take the strain in an attempt to sustain that normal life. If things were different if Noah had survived, would the idea of a normal life seem more...plausible.

From day one being born inside an Overwatch hospital to her last few day in Helix, Fareeha has been trained by the world's finest warriors, taught by the smartest individuals, and gained the idealistic views of her parental figures, comrades, and soldiers. If anything this was her normal life. This was her territory.

Her territory, not her mother's, not Noah's. They wanted to lay down their arms yet in battle they could be one of the deadliest factors into that. Maybe she hasn't reached that point in her life where laying down her gun seemed acceptable. Besides what could she do once there was retirement?

A desk job? She shook her head in complete disbelief at that notion. She would be Burr only without the secondary job of being a leader. Who would wait for her? Opening the door, feeling the warmth of home submerge her, and seeing his face saying-

Her eyes snapped wide when the fantasy showed Noah's face. Only there was no pain, no sign of torture, no shattered determination. His face was that before he was kidnapped, smiling and filled with hope. She felt weight build up in her chest and quickly dismissed the thought. It didn't matter anymore. Dead men tell no tales nor gain loved ones.

She took another second to sigh, but a bright ball of light flew towards her. Fareeha hit the brakes yet the ball hit the engine and short circuited it. It stopped in its tracks and went sliding on the empty road. Angela had a rude awakening when Fareeha hit the brakes and drifted on the road.

"Fareeha, what happened?" The soldier looked on the road and found the same man from the airport with a gun pointed right at them.

"An inconvenience." Fareeha reached over and grabbed Angela's emergency side-arm. "Suit up. I might need back up on this one." Angela nodded and reached for her black suitcase. Fareeha stepped out of the car and walked in front of the car. The setting sun was reducing the visibility of her enemy. "What're you here for?"

"I've come for purposes will not need to know." He raised his gun and fired a few rounds. Fareeha vaulted over the car and took cover. "Angela!"

"I'm almost ready!" He reached into his hoodie and pulled two knives. Fareeha saw him run towards her in blazing speeds and could only take on the tackle. She managed to stop him and grab him by the sides. Using her weight, she lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. He groaned before slashing at her heels. The knife point only grazed her black jeans. She moved back with Angela's gun at the ready.

The assassin pulled out his gun and fired a beam right at Fareeha and hit her. His fingerless glove began glowing and he smirked behind his bandanna. She felt a small shock, but continued her assault. She leapt into the air with an axe kick and expected to hit the ground soon. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and found herself floating in the air. "Like it huh? A little energy to disrupt your molecules and place their weight under my control."

He gently placed her on the ground and loved her confusion. He flicked his finger and she went flying before hitting the car. She cracked the window and fell on the ground. He walked toward her and pulled out his third knife. "Amari, consider this a personally payment from my employer."

He raised the knife and plunged downward. He didn't expect something blocking the blade and that the blade was stopped by the Caduceus staff. He looked up to see Mercy giving him the death glare. Her appearance was angelic, but her eyes spoke monster. She twisted the staff around and disarmed him. "That's enough."

"Dr, Ziegler. This is quite the honor."

"I apologize if I don't return the sentiment." She replied coldly.

"I understand, but I have to deal with Amari. This just between me and her." Angela stepped forward protectively in front of Fareeha. "Over my dead body."

He sighed and aimed his gun at Angela. She was hit with the same electric shock. The medic didn't let that stop her as she aimed right for his head when he lifted his hand up. She went flying into the air before he swung downwards and she hit the ground hard. He waved his hand again and she was dragged across the road. Each second she was grinding into the asphalt, tearing apart her suit, and negating the self-healing functions of the suit. The attack was devastating.

Dazed and wounded, Angela tried getting up, but a bright light took over her vision as the assassin took steps toward Fareeha. Angela could barely see or hear what was going on. Only fragments.

"-eave."

"Don't you ev-ACK!" Gunshots. Those were there, yet a few solid hits were heard. Not with fists, but with a weapon. A melee one. She looked to see two men struggling. One was the attacker and the other was a stranger. The stranger was dressed in blue and seemed to lock arms with their attacker. While they were busy, Angela painfully lifted herself up and found Fareeha unconscious.

"Put it down asshole!" That voice. It sounded familar. Angela saw the blue stranger was now on top of the attacker, swinging something down repeatedly. The attacker grunt before throwing him off. The stranger got up and Angela could see the small shine of a blue scouter. The attacker glared at all of them before opening a portal and vanishing from sight. The stranger took a moment to breath before looking at them.

"Holy crap, you're Mercy and your friend is...Fareeha Amari?" He clutched his head. Angela could see that during the ensuing struggle, he got hurt. He looked over them for any major injuries before picking up Mercy. He placed her in the car and dragged Fareeha in too. "Shit, I hope the boss can understand why I'm coming home late."

He took a moment to breath. His eyes seemed so familiar. "Alright, I'm just gonna take you guys to my house. Just please don't die on the way there." He adjusted Fareeha's seat to make her more comfortable. The soldier barely opened her eyes when the door was shut. Through the cracked glass, Angela could see the stranger was attaching a cable to the car and onto his bike. Angela groaned as she looked to see that her suit was almost torn to shreds. Her sides were bleeding as was her arms. She looked to see Fareeha with cuts and bruises along with a slash mark on her leg. However she couldn't keep her eye open forever and slowly pass out.

0-0-0-0-0

Symmetra walked down the halls when a notification popped up. She took one glance at it and walked toward the designated office. For a few minutes she didn't hear anything until a loud BANG was heard. She flinched at the noise before regaining her composure. She hit the bell and waited a few minutes.

After said minutes passed, the door opened to reveal her boss. "Mr. Silverstone. I received your call." Silverstone rolled down his sleeves and fixed up his collar. "Thank you Symmetra. I currently received some news of a rogue agent that attacked Dr, Ziegler and her escort. Have the guards monitor his relative more closely and inform them to be more creative with their threats. And I've taken the first steps into his reconditioning, but I need you to move to the subject back to the lab."

"Of course, Mt. Silverstone."

"Symmetra, when we're alone, it's Gideon." She looked away from his advancement as she walked past him. He smiled before taking his leave. Symmetra closed the door and her eyes widened to see on the floor was the assassin. She pulled up a portal and lifted him up. "Symmetra?"

"What did you do?"

"My choice of action." He groaned. She rolled her eyes and made him stand on his on two feet. "He won't kill me. Not as long as he wants Amari dead."

Symmetra helped him walk through the portal.

0-0-0-0-0

"Get them some food. I see that they're waking up."

"Got it boss." A door clicked close and again for a lock. Angela opened her eyes and looked to see a Spanish woman sitting in chair in front of her bed. "Buenos días ángel y justicia."

"Angela?" The doctor looked to her side and found Fareeha sitting up in her bed. Her head was bandaged along with her arm. Angela looked down and found her torso wrapped around in bandages. "Let's get greetings out of the way. Angela Ziegler, Fareeha Amari, I am Sombra. It's an honor to meet you in the flesh."

"What?"

"I'll be frank. You two got messed up. My boy had to step in and get rid of your little assassin problem." Fareeha resisted the urge to touch her forehead as the looked at their hostess. "How did we get here?"

"My roommate decided to bring to unconscious women home. Luckily for him, he was doing the rescuing. He got injured himself, but it's rather small compared to what that assassin did to you." Angela clutched her side. "My suit, my equipment. Where are they?"

"Under repair. I know a few places to get the materials plus I have the blueprints." Angela raised an eyebrow as Sombra shrugged. "What? In my business I have to know everyone and everything. That includes you doctor and justice over there."

Fareeha wanted to get up, but Sombra stopped her. "You barely survived the attack as it is. Give Angel some credit, she had the idea of at least wearing some type of armor."

"Fareeha." Angela could see the fierce pride fire up behind Fareeha. Sombra raised her hand. "I wouldn't do that. With your current state, even I can take you on with relative ease. Besides I don't think Noah would approve of you attacking a hostess especially since she's the only one keeping your innards inside."

Both of their eyes widened at the name. "What the hell did you just say?" Now Angela felt fury rise within her. "I said Noah wouldn't approve."

"Well he's not here anymore." Fareeha growled. The door clicked and a voice of frustration was heard. "Boss! Why the hell did you lock the door?" Sombra snapped her fingers and the door opened. Angela and Fareeha's hearts fell to their stomachs as they bore witness to who was on the other side of the door. The guy gave them a warm smile while he was holding two trays of food.

"Oh hello, my name is Sebastian. I'm glad to see you guys are awake. So I managed to make hot soup, fresh bread and-"

"NOAH?!" Sebastian yelped before almost dropping the trays onto the floor. Sombra ran up to him and help stabilize the trays that he was holding. "Oh thanks boss."

She sighed, "It's Sombra now. Sebastian, do these two remind you of anything." Fareeha and Angela felt their hands go clammy as cold sweat was beginning to appear. Two years and almost nothing changed. His hair was only shorter and he regained his former figure. Their lost comrade looked at Fareeha and Angela with calculating intensity. His eyes locked with each of theirs separately before sighing.

"No Sombra, these guys don't make me remember anything about this "Noah" guy you said I was. I thought we were done with this, Sombra." The sound of broken glass was heard as he said that. Fareeha and Angela felt the pain from the fight before nothing else now. Sombra looked at them and sighed. She took the trays from Sebastian. "That will be alone. Go. Get to work on the bike."

"Right."

"And don't take it out for another joyride."

"Oh come on Sombra, it was just yesterday." He laughed. Fareeha clenched the bedsheets when she heard him laugh. Sombra gave a mocking smile at him. "And if it ends with you going against another assassin? What then, hm?"

He stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry Sombra. I promise that I won't take it out." Angela almost stood up when he said "promise". He looked at them and waved at Fareeha and Angela. "And, um, I'm sorry that Sombra tried this whole remembering thing with you guys. I can check up on you guys once I'm done with work and we can chat if you want."

He ran out the door as Sombra put the food on their bedside tables. She sat back down right in front of them and watched them not eat. After a few minutes, Sombra sighed at the death glares she was receiving from Fareeha and the sad eyes of Angela. "I know that you have questions. Allow me to give you an answer."

0-0-0-0-0

Hey...thanks for InsertStupidlyEdgyNameHere for the OC and what about his abilities. Pretty cool right? Oh and Noah's alive, yay, hoorah, all that jazz. I just hope the next chapter will explain a few things. Until then review, I love reading story predictions or criticism. It helps a lot. Till then Ciao


	31. The Answer

Sombra hit the keyboard as she established a link with the translocator in the mountain. "You owe me so much after this!"

Noah meanwhile just witnessed his friends escape with their lives intact. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Facet pulled himself free and slapped Noah in the face with his gun. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Click. Click. Click. Facet threw the gun to side in frustration as Noah rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry mate, it happens to the best of us. Hehe."

"Do you have an idea, what I'm going to do to you!" Noah shook his head before Facet was shot several times in the chest. He turned around to see Sombra standing there with her gun smoking. "Get on the translocator now!"

He got up and stumbled his way towards her. She was urging him to move when he saw movement above. His eyes widened at seeing at piece of the roof breaking off. He dashed forward and tackled Sombra. He and the hacker fell onto the next platform as the rock crushed the translocator. "Why are you so fast to save anyone but yourself?"

"Reasons." Noah replied before Sombra pulled him up. She held onto him as purple light swirled around them. They disappeared as the armory blew up. When they reappeared, Sombra and Noah found themselves in one of the other caves. "Shit, the self destruction of the fortress destroyed my relay signals to the outside."

Noah looked out the window to see the everything falling apart in balls or orange heat. Sombra grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "We need to get outside! Once we're there, I can teleport us out!"

"Wait, Fareeha told me they stored cars incase they needed to escape. They're near the mouth of the cave." Sombra pulled up her cameras as they two ran from ensuing explosions. She flipped through many cameras before finding a few near the end of the cave. "There, I got it!"

The two heard a loud crack before Noah fell down a hole. He screamed before Sombra grabbed his arm. "Alright, come on! Come on!" The floor caved underneath her weight too and they went down the heights below.

The two hit a steep slope and slid down. Noah however was rolling down the slope and Sombra had to quickly stabilize him before they ran out of slope to slide on. She didn't and the two fell and hit the cave floor. Noah landed on his right shoulder. He wallowed in pain. Sombra landed on her back and had the wind knocked out of her.

"You...owe...so...much."

"I'll bend over backwards for you if we get out of here." Noah got up and grasped his right shoulder. With a sudden jerk, it popped back in its place. He grunted and was breathing heavy. "Come on. We're almost there."

"Cars! I found cars!" Sombra and Noah were surprised and moved quickly to the look. The two found the Talon soldiers entering the cars. "Shit, our escape route! We're gonna die here!" Sombra reached into her coat and pulled out a translocator.

"Dying's is low on my list and with you it makes dead last!" She threw the translocator and it landed on a car. Noah put his hand on her shoulder as she snapped her fingers. The two teleported onto the vehicle.

Noah pulled into the driver's seat and started the car. The car roared to life as Sombra held on tightly to his seat when Sombra floored it. The two drove past trucks, soldiers, and anything else that stood before them and the mouth of the cave. Noah hit the gas hard and the two bolted out of the cave and into the open area.

Noah held his right eye shut tightly as he witnessed natural sunlight for the first time in months. Sombra sighed happily and relaxed in her seats. "See nothing to it."

"This is an alert to all remaining Talon members. The prisoner has escaped and is being assisted by the new traitor Sombra. Let all soldiers attack the leading car ahead." It was Facet.

 _"¡¿Que Demonios?_! I shot that Omnic right before I got you!"

"How the hell did he survive?" Noah asked just as confused. Bullet hit their car and the two ducked as some flew in and busted their front window. Sombra kicked the broken glass away and wind began blowing in their faces. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Just keep driving! Once I get enough signal, I can use a translocator I have set up at a local town. Just don't get caught."

"Easier said than done!" Sombra turned around and found an entire convoy was after them. Noah could see vehicles in front of them that were Talon forces that got out ahead of schedule. "Son of a bitch. Hold on!" He jerked the wheel to the side and the two went off the road. Sombra bumped around in the space as Noah kept his foot down.

"Oh great idea and how long do you expect them to follow us?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead. Just keep them off our asses until you're ready to teleport." Sombra pulled out her submachine gun. "Easier said than done, gringo."

The natural land was uneven, hidden many holes and rocks, and the recent storm has muddied the lands. Needless to say it was difficult for the chase to carry on. Noah shifted the stick of the car to its highest gear as the approached hills. Sombra kept suppressive fire on their pursuers when she noticed several of them pointed rockets at them.

"Rockets incoming!" Noah swerved the car around as the rockets hit the ground and attempted to stop them. "Don't worry. I got this, I got this!" The car sped up a hill too fast and was in the air. Noah had a brief moment to wonder about his life decisions before holding on tightly on the wheel. "I don't got this!"

Hitting the ground, speeding Noah and Sombra continued to try escaping, but nothing was working. Talon was always one step ahead of them. "You'd think with an open area, they'd lose track of us!"

One truck bumped into them and knocked Sombra over the side. "Sombra!"

"I'm fine!" She climbed back up and took a moment to breathe. "You owe me so much after this."

"I know, I know." The truck hit them again and Sombra didn't have enough footing to sustain herself. She stumbled near the side, but jumped just before falling off onto the truck. "Sombra!"

"Keep driving, I'll catch up soon." She disappeared and the truck slowed down. Noah kept driving ahead as more trucks came. He turned again and tried losing them. However before any of them could realize what they were near, Noah found the cloud of rock and dust fly towards them like a sandstorm. The mountain just collapsed and its impact was almost immeasurable. The force knocked the vehicles off their wheels. Noah braced for impact as he saw a jeep fling right towards him. He tightened his seat belt when the car hit his and everything was spinning.

The sound of metal bending and twisting along with sick crunch of what the driver in the other vehicle was. Noah's car hit hard against a tree and he blacked out.

What felt like hours afterwards was the passing clouds along with the still rising sun.

His conscious finally awoke. For a few moments, Noah could only feel the pins and needles in his arms. Finally he managed to crack open his eyes and unfastens his seatbelt. He pressed against the metal door and pushes it open. Sunlight floods in as he crawled out and fell onto the floor. He looked around and found the convoy chasing him was decimated.

He examined his settings and tried looking for anything useful. "H-Hey." A weary voice called out. Noah looked to see a Talon soldier barely standing on his two feet with a gun pointed at him. "Pr-Prepare to die."

"Come on pal, we're both tired. Let's just call it a day." The Talon soldier took a step forward before feelings his foot hit a fallen land mine. Noah scrambled away as the soldier disappeared in a sizzling blaze. His mind retreated to why all this shit was happening to him in the first place.

Noah walked slowly. "Sure, blow me off. But thanks for the gun." He pulled out the clip to see it full. He continued to walk before feeling pain in his side. A piece of shrapnel was lodged into his side. The body armor was worn down and was basically useless at stopping it. Noah left a bloody handprint on the truck next to him before collapsing.

"Where are you? I need healing." He muttered. Noah's eyelids felt heavy as he briefly let his fatigue take over.

"Of course." His eyes snapped back open as he turned to see more soldiers surround him.

"The survivors are already accounted for. We should leave while we can before any of the Overwatch agents find us."

"We heard radio chatter around this area before that explosion. It could be one of our men or…" He paused at the thought. "A down Overwatch agent." Noah froze as he could feel the soldiers growing excited at the thought of killing him.

"Alright, I hope they're around somewhere. Bout time we put one out of it's misery."

"Spread out. If it's our men, help them. If it's Overwatch, no mercy."

Noah breathed in and out. His wounds were not helping with the stress at the moment. The footsteps of a Talon soldier caught his attention as he ducked underneath his cover. He needed to take this one out. Silently.

He got up and put the gun in his holster. Noah groaned and caught one of the soldier's attention. Before the soldier could say anything, Noah struck his exposed vocal chords and countered the knife attack his opponent was aiming for. Twisting the situation around, Noah jammed the knife into his enemy's neck and waited for him to go limp.

"What was that?" The agent dragged the body away and pulled the knife out. He aimed at the second guard and threw the knife. Luck was on his side as it was a perfect headshot. And it startled the third one. He didn't waste anytime by diving to the floor and taking one shot at silencing the final soldier.

Noah put himself on his hands and knees as he tried regaining his breath. He tossed the gun aside and crawled toward the truck. He placed himself against the wrecked vehicle and looked toward the sky.

"I...really...need help." _How much longer can you keep this up? Aren't you tired?_

'I don't need your insults.' _Aren't you just tired of it all? Wouldn't it be nice to be done will all of this?_ Noah could barely hold his eyes open as he could almost hear some people call out his name. A shadow loomed over him. It moved like smoke. "Reaper?"

The image sharpened and it wasn't the wraith that looked down at him It knelt down and Noah confronted his mother. Only she wasn't haunting him like a demon. She was smiling. _'Well if it isn't my little tough guy. It's so nice to see you again.'_

"Mom?" He could feel two tears stream down his cheeks. "I've missed you for so long."

His mother placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled gently. _'So it seems. I've missed you too, my child. Let's go home.'_

His friend's faces popped into his mind along with Sombra, Burr, Lena, Angela, and Fareeha's. "Wait, but my friends...I still have things to do."

'You've done more than enough. You deserve a break.' She cradled him in her arms. _'I want you to come with me. I've missed you too. I want to make up for lost time. Please Noah. Noah!'_

"Noah!" His mother disappeared as he looked up to see Sombra almost as battered as he was. "Jesus, I thought I was fucked up. I see you still holding onto a life thread right?" She chuckled as he tried imagining his mother in her place.

Sombra stared at him quizzically before noticing the shrapnel. "Oh hold on. I got this."

"Be gentle." She gave a half-hearted flirty gaze at an attempt to lighten the situation. "I will be." She grabbed the end of it and slowly pulled it out. Noah could barely hold his voice down as the shrapnel left his body. He screamed out loud for the briefest of seconds when it was finally out. She placed a hand over his wound.

"Just breathe. Just breathe." Sombra's face shifted into Angela's as she said that. Noah's vision went blurry again as her face morphed again. For a brief minute, Fareeha appeared instead. He grunted at more applied pressure as Sombra moved his hand over the wound. She moved her bloody hands help bring him to his feet.

"Come on. I found a signal just over there. We can get to safety. Just stay alive will you?" Noah absently nodded his head as he leaned against Sombra. The two managed to get to the spot as Sombra tried to activate the translocator. Noah smiled at the prospect of reaching safety when a large blow made the world go black. Sombra and him fell to the ground and Noah laid unconscious. Sombra got up and found a Talon soldier breathing hard with an empty husk of gun in his hand.

He panted before pulling out his knife. Sombra lunged forward and grabbed Noah's gun. She fired several rounds into the soldier and watched him fall. She panted hard before turning around and seeing a pool of blood began to form. "Shit, Noah!"

He wasn't responding and she pulled him over. "Shit, shit, shit. Don't die on me yet, amigo. I didn't bother going through all this trouble for you to just die. Now stay with me you son of a bitch!" Purple light surrounded them both before they completely vanished into thin air.

Outside a hospital, several doctors were enjoying a smoke break when a light began it brighten behind them. They turned around and found Sombra holding an unconscious man in her arms.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" The doctors ran to her side as they carefully lifted Noah. Sombra followed them in and took off her coat. She placed it over him as the doctors took him in.

Hours later

"Miss." Sombra looked up to see the doctor. The nurse next to her was appalling fresh bandages on her face when the doctor walked in. "You were the one who brought that man with the monocle in, right?"

She nodded. "Thank God you did. Another minute that may have passed and we may not have been able to save him. Before we continue, is there anyone he's connected to? Family or friends?"

She looked at her hands and thought about his friends. It would be right to call them, but let's asses the damage first. "No, I'm his only friend."

"Very well." The Doctor looked into his files and began to read. "We've dealt with the majority of physical damage. The gut wound has been stitched and most cuts are shallow enough for small bandages. However the biggest problem is his brain and blood." Sombra raised an eyebrow before the doctor displayed the files.

"We've taken blood samples and found chemicals that appear to be toxic to the mind. A rather experimental drug that bonds to the blood that carries hallucinating agents inside it. The head trauma is not help in anyway either."

Sombra looked at the x-rays and saw the large crack in his skull. "The blow plus the tainted blood has infected and damaged the limbic lobe within the brain. In other words it could be permanent amnesia if the damage overshadows the drugs."

"Permanent." Sombra mumbled. The doctor nodded. "There's a small chance that he will recover, if it seems highly unlikely. His very identity might as well be dead." Sombra's eyes slowly dropped to the floor. "And even if we purged the drug, the damage is already done. I think it would be best to try and rebuild a life for him."

Sombra got up and walked to the room next door. She found him unconscious in his bed. "Hey, buddy. Can you open your eyes for me?" He didn't and Sombra just sat next to him. "Ma'am-"

"I'll stay here. If something comes up. I'll let you know." The doctor understood the situation and urged the nurse to follow in example. The two left as Sombra looked at Noah. She reached over and held his hand.

She gave it a soft squeeze. "We owe each other so much when you wake up."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sombra took the moment to see their reactions. Fareeha sat there with complete disbelief while Angela had her hand over her mouth. "He woke up later and like the doctor predicted, he had no memory. So I called up a few contacts, did a few jobs while he was recovering, and got us a nice small place just outside of most cities or small towns. And since then we've been laying low."

Silence overcame the room until Angela couldn't handle her questions anymore. "Why couldn't you bring him to us?"

"For the most part of the first year he was bedridden. I couldn't move him even if I wanted to. And I tried jogging his memory on my own for months afterwards. Nothing was working and then he just...asked me to stop."

"What?" Sombra sighed. "I don't understand him either. He went by Sebastian for the most part and didn't react to Noah. After a while I just went along with it and we've been living together since then. I keep my mercenary work, but I have a legal business to keep authorities off us. He runs that business and we haven't looked back until you two came along."

Fareeha clenched her bedsheets even tighter. She couldn't believe it. He stood just a few rooms away and yet now it was so different. Angela felt hot tears build up. Two years of repression and he was here all along. But it doesn't help because he didn't remember them. And that could last until the end of his days. All the events, all the talks, all the time spent would have been for nothing.

"Sorry you two, but this is something most likely irreversible." Angela got up. "Angela."

"I want to go for a walk. Fareeha get some rest and Sombra, do not follow me." The hacker raised her arms in surrender as she got out of her bed. Injuries or not, Angela needed to get out, fresh air was needed.

Angela walked out and pushed one foot in front of another. Sombra seemed to respect her wishes when she heard footsteps. She gritted her teeth. "I said leave me alone!" She turned to face Sebastian, who was had strips of paint on his clothes along with dirt and grime.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Ziegler. I just saw you walking out and thought you needed help." He said with a down face. She felt guilt especially when it was a still cute face. "No, no, I apologize I'm just a bit...tired from what Sombra's tale."

"Did she tell you about her daring escape with Noah?" She looked at him. "You've heard it?"

"She kept repeating it to me to see if I'll remember anything, but nothing. So I just take it and try to imagine it. I mean it's a little crazy. What kind of man manages to do all that?"

"You did all that." She mumbled. Sebastian looked at her confused when she waved it off. "So how do you feel about Noah?" He shrugged. "It would be cool if I was him, but it sounds painful at the same time. I'm fine as myself." He flashed a smile at her as Fareha couldn't understand.

"Sombra said the same thing. Look I would be ecstatic if we knew each other in a past life, but as far as I'm concerned I can't be him, if I don't remember."

"And you don't bother trying to figure out how?" Angela began to feel a little angry at how lax Sebastian was. Especially since it's about his damn history. He could sense her frustration and sighed.

"Look pal, I've been trying to understand this for over a year. And nothing works."

Angela was taken by the small bit of frustration that escaped him. Sebastian clutched his head again and took a moment to regain his composure. "I...I understand if you had a hand on who I was whether we were friends or...something more." She blushed at that note as he took another moment to chose his words. "I just hope that if you were part of something in my life, I just want you to, I dunno, move on. There's no use trying to dig up old memories if it's been wiped clean for God knows how long." He began to walk off.

"Hold it. Move on?" She stopped him. "Do expect me just to move on after losing you two years ago? We mourned for you. Burr could barely function if it wasn't for Widowmaker, Lena's visit to Emily have almost become weekly, we all were affected. And here you are just telling us to move on?"

Sebastian was taken back by her fury. "Fareeha never does anything but train unless it's a mission. I-I visit your grave almost every day! And here you just asking us to move on?! Do you not remember anything!" She had tears pricking up. A bottle of stress has been uncorked and poured its contents out. She poked his chest hard. "You've been living it up in this nice little house while your friends were hurt! You told me you promised to never hurt us!"

"How can I keep a promise I don't remember? I don't remember anything Ziegler. Everything involving any of you guys has been zero, zip. I'm sorry if I hurt you guys, but I can't help it if I don't know anything. I don't understand why you're so upset. It's abundantly clear!"

"Nothing?! Neither Fareeha or I remind you of anything? When you look at us, doesn't anything click?" He shook his head no as she took another step forward. "You utter pain in the ass."

"Well it seems Noah is apparently a pain in the ass, luckily for me I'm not him!" Angela couldn't believe it. It couldn't actually be like this could it? Before they could continue the fight, Sombra opened the door.

"Is there a problem Doctor?" Angela kept glaring at Sebastian before turning away. "It's nothing. Nothing's the problem."

"Sombra I managed to fix the bike and finish up making your other products for today. So if it's all good, I'm going to head to bed." The hacker nodded and Sebastian took his leave. Once he was gone, Sombra turned to Angela. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that my companion is still alive yet he acts completely different and that neither Fareeha or...me can trigger anything." Sombra sighed roughly before sweeping her hair to the side. "Alright amiga, listen and listen well."

The doctor listened. "I have spent a long time just making sure he's taken care of. I understand if you miss him and want the old him back, but you will not lose your shit in front of Sebastian. Unless he gets his memories back, he is not Noah. It's Sebastian and that's how it will be until things change for the better or worse." Angela opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

Sombra had a point. Sebastian was someone entirely. He had Noah's physical traits and small fragments of his old personality, but it wasn't him. Sombra looked at her with pity and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's time to heed his advice. Just move on."

Sombra left the room as Angela took a seat. Move on. Two words that she ignored for the longest time. She remembered holding his old goggles and feeling that bottle begin to uncork. Now that she just let it go, things began to feel different.

Sombra closed the door softly before taking a deep breath. "Thanks Sombra." She let it out and turned to face Sebastian. "Jesus, where do you come from?"

"The Void." He snickered. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "So what's the thanks for?"

"Talking to her. I really should apologize."

"For what? From what I heard, she was on the offensive." Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I should apologize on the behalf of Noah. I mean I'm guessing I was something for her to react that bad."

"You have no idea." Sombra muttered. "You probably should. If it will have the Doctor be more presentable for her Vishkar Ball, do what you have to."

"Wait, Vishkar? What's she doing over there?" Sombra raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his mood. "So something did happen with today when you were late. Did you piss off those Vishkar agents in town?"

"They tried preaching their bullshit to the mayor and say it's to "help". Which I find to be a load of shit." Sombra shook her head. "And here I thought you were just screwing around in town today. What were you thinking?"

"I don't like them at all. I can't explain it at times, but those corporate bastards have been exploiting good people and pass it off as a good thing. True they help, but that's harder to see when your company's face is behind a lot of scandal."

"Anyways Angela Ziegler and her escort is currently due to be visiting the annual spring ball sponsored by Vishkar. Think of it as a meeting between great minds and this year will specially be a buzz with Overwatch's literal angel making an appearance."

She pulled up a holo-screen and ignored his surprise look. "Right here. The media's going in a frenzy with it especially when Overwatch defeated Talon. Gideon Silverstone himself has made a spectacle of this event."

She noticed Sebastian's pupils shrink at the name. "Ring a bell?"

"Just a feeling."

"Which is...?"

"Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage." He said. She chuckled at seeing the same rage he gave to Widow on one of the most powerful men in the world. Sombra put a hand on his chest. "Try to save that anger for something else. Now I believe you were going to bed."

"Right?" Sebastian looked away as Sombra gave him a boop on the cheek. "Get some sleep."

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted something else." Sombra gave him a cheeky grin. "Maybe, but this can do for now. Besties can boop like this. I don't think either of us could be in any other situation even if we wanted to."

"I thought we had an employer situation."

"Dealing with your sorry ass for two years guarantees some level of friendship. I'll see you in the morning and then we'll work on getting the Doctor's staff and suit repaired."

"Sure." Sebastian left Sombra to her devices when he passed the room where Fareeha was. He stopped and found himself silently entering the room. Sebastian moved toward Fareeha till he was just above her. He took a deep look at her and tried to feel anything. Remember anything.

Nothing. He didn't feel any emotion when he look at her. He saw a strand of hair on her face and just shifted it off. Taking in one last moment before turning around, Sebastian felt a chill roll down his back. He looked around and found another woman there.

She was a tall woman with medium length hair. Her lab coat was gray along with the rest of her. It looked as if all the color has been drained from her very being. Her head was titled to the side when she stared at him with blank black eyes.

 _How much longer, son?_

"Son?"

 _Have you forgotten your own mother as well? Fore shame, son._

Sebastian placed his hand over on his head and grunted. The woman appeared next to Fareeha and frightened Sebastian. She stroked her hair as Sebastian was ready to defend Fareeha.

 _Such a lovely woman. It's a shame you don't remember her. It would be nice if you bothered remembering. Noah._

Ba-bump.

He didn't bother being subtle when he ran out the room away from that figure. Fareeha eyes snapped open when she heard the door slam and the pitter patter of footsteps faded away.

She rubbed her head and felt woozy again. The soldier let her head rest on the pillow. Today was a little too much for her to digest at the moment. The funeral replayed in her head as she remembered her mother comforting her. Burr.

Fareeha groaned at what Burr's reaction going to be when he finds out about this little tidbit from their trip.

0-0-0-0-0

"And that's one the last few Talon outposts?"

"Burr, this map does not lie. Winston has the secondary data from Africa to backup my claims." Amélie said. Burr nodded. "Then we should get going. This Talon outpost should be holding more weapon supplies to be dismantled or scrapped for new materials."

"Burr, I believe you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I've received a private message from Vishkar CEO, Gideon Silverstone." Burr's eyes narrowed immediately. Utter hatred could be sensed.

"What?" His tone was deadly serious.

Winston noticed his tone, but ignored it as he read. "The message reads as follows: _To Lawrence Burr, it has been a long while since we colluded at the U.N. and congratulations are in order for your defeat of the foul Talon Organization. I wish to extend an olive branch to which we will eliminate all animosities between our organizations. As both recently appointed leaders, we should start off with a good example for the world to see. If you wish to meet please meet at St. Martinique in two days time. There is plenty to discuss on how peace will work. Until then, Gideon Silverstone._

"Son of a bitch." Burr muttered. "That unforgivable whore lingering asshole wants peace?! I'll place it between his eyes!"

Winston and Amélie exchanged a look as Burr was breathing hard. "He has some nerve. "Congratulations"! He has the balls to do this while-" Amélie stopped him.

"Enough Burr. What did the CEO do to you?" He took a moment to breath and let the anger flow slow down.

"It's wasn't me. It was Noah. Before he and I went on the run, his mother worked with Gideon Silverstone. A scientist like her, but incredibly arrogant, conceited, narcissistic, and an all round pain in the ass to be near. Whenever me and Noah were in the lab, he was just terrible. Though I don't understand how he managed to get this position. Overwatch discredited him a long time ago."

Amélie looked surprised at that tidbit and looked at the message. "Some people find a way."

"Honestly I had to work from hell and back to get here. What the hell did this old bastard do to get here?"

Winston stepped forward. "So shall I put the Talon mission on hold?"

"No. Call Lena, Genji, and Zenyatta over and assign them for the mission. Those last two can continue their search afterwards. As for you, take direct command of everything else while me and Amélie attend this meeting. And if anything happens to us, give them hell."

"I understand." Winston said. "Thanks Winston. Now let's get to work. Amélie, you and I will be arriving two days early. We'll set course for St. Martinique and have your equipment ready."

"I understand Burr." Burr left the room as Amélie turned toward the armory. He read the message and clenched his phone hard. "Five days until the ball Gideon can't afford to miss that. Two days for us to discuss peace. I really hope this is a different Gideon."

Burr pressed the home button and it was a picture of Noah and him. The two were doing a back to back pose with smiles that belonged in a life of happiness. "You would flip your shit worse than I ever can if you knew what was going on."

0-0-0-0-0

Aryt clenched his fist hard when Gideon appeared. "Good to see you recovering nicely. I have a job for you."

"Amari?"

"Calm down, it's not that. I'm due for a meeting in my old stomping grounds of St. Martinique in two days. Symmetra will be here planning and coordinating with our staff for the ball while you will join me."

Gideon snapped his fingers and Aryt fell to the ground in pain as Gideon grinned. "And if you go rogue again, I will ensure reconditioning will be the sanctuary you will cry for when I'm done with you. Our objective is to plant the final seeds for our plan. You will not kill Burr or any of his accomplices. Is that understood or would you rather have sister understand that better?"

Aryt's eyes widened at the threat and growled at Gideon. "I want to kill you so badly."

"Get in line." Gideon responded.

0-0-0-0

So there's the answers. How Noah survived and how Sebastian came along. So what do you think? What will happen? Should I upgrade this to an M-Rating soon? Kidding...I think. Until then ciao


	32. Recover and Reminisce

The next morning, Sombra set up the table. "Sebastian get down here and deliver food to our guests!"

Footsteps were heard on the stairs as Sebastian jumped down. "I'm here, I'm here." He grabbed the trays of food and left for the guests. He walked down the halls and reached the doorway. He moved the second tray of food on his arm when the door opened. It was Angela!

She looked she woke up terribly as Sebastian put up front a happy face. "I brought breakfast. May I come in?"

"Of course." He entered and found Fareeha still asleep when he placed her tray on her nightstand. Sebastian placed the second tray on Angela's nightstand when she tapped him for his attention.

He quickly turned around and faced the doctor. The look on her seemed regretful and he rubbed the back of his neck due to the awkward silence.

"I'm want to apologize."/"I'm sorry."

The two were surprised at their timing and looked away from each other. "You first."

"No, no I interrupted you. I didn't want to be any more disrespectful."

"It's alright I...I guess I'll go first." Angela rubbed her hands together as Sebastian waited for her to formulate words. "I wish to apologize for the words that were exchanged last night. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just it's been so long and you are so much like, you know, I-I'm..." He stopped her.

"I understand. I would be frustrated as well if I faced such a situation. I forgive you." She nodded as he took a deep breath. "And I wish to apologize for two things."

"Two things?"

"The first is for my blunt tone. I didn't take into account how you would feel and what you've been through. It was very disrespecting toward your feelings. For that I apologize."

"Oh."

"And the second thing is...I mean I wish to apologize to you for anything Noah may have done." She blinked at the apology. "I mean I'm sure I did something that hurt you in the past. I know I don't have the memories, but I want to apologize for anything I or rather what he may have done to you."

Apologizing for saving her life? She would laugh, if she couldn't see that he was serious. He didn't know the pain that came from losing him. He didn't do anything except save them from being buried beneath the surface of a mountain.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to sound too broken up about it. You just did what you had to do. We were just too emotionally attached."

With that Sebastian held his hand out. "I know it's a little forward, but can we leave this as just friends? I mean you don't have to, it's just that-" He stopped when she reached out and shook his hand.

"Friends." Sebastian smiled at her as she tried returning it. "Well I suppose we should get to work on your equipment. Mercy may be needed at the drop of a hat."

"Of course."

They heard a groan and turned to see Fareeha waking up. Sebastian and Angela ran to her side as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were tired as she looked at the shapes above her. "Angela? Noah?"

Sebastian pupils dilated, but he didn't express anymore than that. "No, it's Sebastian. I'm the guy who delivered you food." Fareeha almost looked disappointed as she tried sitting up. Sebastian helped her up.

"Hold on Sebastian let me handle her." She looked over and examined Fareeha. After a minute it was clear. "You need to change your bandages with fresh ones along with medicine applied to your deeper cuts to avoid infection. As for your back, you need your muscles to relax or else the stiff muscles will make the bones in your back recover more slow. Luckily you can still move despite these disadvantages."

"Whoa. How did you know all that just by looking at her?" Angela turned around and winked. "I've got plenty of experience with examining wounds on the battlefield. This is child's play."

Sebastian whistled. "Can you tell me more about this later?" Angela nodded as Fareeha groaned again. "Luckily for you Fareeha, these injuries are treatable and if we had my staff, you'd be back to full strength in a few hours."

"Then let's get to work."

Everyone looked at the door as Sombra was standing at the door frame. "Sebastian will take care of your friend until you and me are done with repairing your staff. You can't expect to go to Vishkar without your equipment."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised, everyone's talking about it. Anyways Sebastian once you're done taking care of her, I need you to get groceries. We need to double our food supply since we got two more mouths to feed."

"We don't mean to be a burden." Sombra stopped her. "You're under our care. Well truthfully you're under his care. But I think as the main supply of money to this household, I can dictate how things will play out."

Sebastian gave a lazy salute. "Got it boss. I won't fail you." Fareeha and Angela took a quick glance at him before turning back to Sombra. "That's good, now Dr. Ziegler follow me. I know a few people willing to repair your equipment with a discount."

Angela followed the hacker out as they had many repairs to go through. That left Fareeha and Sebastian alone.

"Sooo, is there anything you need?" Sebastian asked. "Disinfectant. I didn't forget Angela's analysis. I assume you have medicine for it." Noah reached into the cabinet next to her and pulled out the bandages and medicine. "Alright, so how are we gonna do this?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The plane landed into the private airway and opened to Burr. He stretched his arms and let the sun bathe him. St. Martinique. It's been a long time since he's stepped foot on his home grown soil.

"What's our next plan of action?" Burr turned and saw Widowmaker fiddling with a watch Winston gave her. She pressed a button and her less than human qualities disappeared. Her skin, eye, and hair color changed as Burr whistled. "A disguise? I guess I forgot about that."

"I am not wearing a hat and trench coat here. Especially when the heat is rising." Burr did notice the heat and walked down. "You get used to it. Anyways for what comes next is establish our current base. I told you about a nice hotel near the church where we can stay for the next couple days earlier. I took the liberty of texting the address."

He paused for a moment. "I want you to take a taxi and bring our equipment in. I'm gonna go carve out routes for us to take incase something happens."

"Will you be joining me at the hotel?"

"No. This is a relatively small town. Let me acquaint myself back with my childhood home. Besides if something were to come up, I'll let you know." Widowmaker nodded and pulled the two suitcases. Burr waved her goodbye for the moment and watched her get in taxi.

The car became a small dot as he sighed. He shouldered his backpack and walked out of the airway. His feet moved robotically as he tried imagining the alleyways, the shortcuts, the hiding spots of each section of the town. It was rather impressive especially since the Omnic Crisis reshaped the port town.

"Apples! Fresh apples here!" Burr looked up and found an old apple stand. He saw two boys talking to each other before the smaller one walked up to the stand. Burr noticed that he swept a couple apples off the counter. The owner didn't see them as they ran away.

'Huh, not bad. But as a role model, I must take the higher ground.' Burr sighed and pulled a few bills out. He walked up to the stand and bought an apple. He followed the kids and heard their footsteps. He jogged slowly and found one of them munching happily on one of them. He saw Burr and quickly ran away. Burr just increased his speed and knew those kids were in a dead end alley.

He walked up and turned to face the kids except no one was there. His eyes widened in surprise, but he shook his head. Maybe they found another way. That seemed very likely. "Burr! Burr!"

It was a child's voice. He turned around and found one of the kids. He was waving at him. Burr slowly waved back, but the kid stopped and ran away again. "What?"

He walked out of the alley and heard more giggling. He turned and found the kid looking right at him. "Come on Burr, you're so slow!"

"Kid, how do you know me?"

"Come on Burr, don't do that thing where you forget about me!" He gave Burr a very toothy grin. Burr narrowed his eyes as he watched the child hold out his hand. "Come on, mom's making pasta and I know you don't want to go to your dad's just yet."

"My dad's?" The boy pointed at a house with his thumb. "Your dad's. I know you hate it there." Burr scanned the house before taking a step back. It was his dad's. But how did this kid know his dad's…

He slowly turned to the kid. "Noah?" Noah chuckled. "Come on, my ma is welcome to put another place mat on the table." The kid ran off again and Burr chased after him. He ran past the church and the hotel as he chased the kid down.

Finally he turned a corner and faced a run down house. "Oh my God. It's still up." He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He heard footsteps upstairs as he was about to run. _"Burr?"_

He stopped and looked at the source. "Ka-Katrina." There was a shadow at the end of the hallway as Burr walked closer. The woman moved over and phased through him. He looked just as tired yet upright.

He followed her through the house until they reached the dining room. Burr watched the decay around slowly repair itself. The broken house soon returned to its prime twenty years ago. Warm, snug, and overall alive. The table was set with fresh food and Burr saw Katrina putting down three placemats.

 _"Burr!"_ She gasped when she saw him. _"I see Noah brought you over for dinner. It's a good thing I got that extra sense."_

 _"Of course. You're as sharp as ever Ms. Bastian."_ Burr saw another figure move past him. He hasn't had that haircut in years. More specifically when he hit his teen years. _"And may I just say you have kept this place impeccable as ever."_

Katrina laughed as Burr turned at hearing footsteps. _"Alright, I am so hungry!"_ Noah ran past his legs as he saw the three sit down at the table. Katrina lead a prayer as Noah followed her example while Burr kept his eyes open on the food. The older him closed his eyes as he heard conversation.

 _"...So the bunny runs off and leaves little surprises near Father Ray's class."_

 _"Noah, what did I tell you about your "magic" show?"_

 _"Don't do it. But mom, I'm good enough for it. And this way I can just be an entertainer from now on."_

 _"I wouldn't jump so far ahead. You're gonna be working with me on our little business, right?"_

 _"I'll find time for it along with my magic show."_ Burr felt old joy course through his body as he opened his eyes again and saw the three halfway through their meal. He smiled sadly as he knew where this was going. _"Besides magic, I'm going to meet a few heroes next week."_

 _"Heroes?!"_ Burr exclaimed excitedly. Both older Burr and Katrina laughed at his excitement while Noah looked at his mother with confusion. _"Oh my God, are you going to meet Jack Morrison or Ana Amari? Oh, oh what about Gabriel Reyes! He's my favorite."_

The irony of that statement was not lost on him. _"Ana Amari, but unfortunately as rules say, I'm not allowed any children on the premises. Gideon has seen to that."_ Both young ones looked appalled by that notion as Burr crossed his arms. _"I heard about him. Wasn't he one of those scientists that tried exploiting a town for free labor? I don't understand why you still work with him."_ Noah nodded in agreement.

 _"Vishkar has been kind enough for us to have this house and the possessions me and Noah have. I'm just working until we can transfer to the States. After that I can retire and gain a different job. Besides do not speak ill of my associates. It's very concerning if I allowed that while under their roof. Understand?"_

Burr let his shoulders drop as Noah turned to his mother. _"I just want us to leave and we can take Burr with us?"_ Katrina smiled at Burr's expression at that. _"Most likely."_

 _"Most likely? You can't really mean-"_ She raised her arm and smiled tiredly at him. _"You've been a wonderful child and friend to Noah. I see as my own despite your father's legal custody over you. Besides I may or may not allow to come as my surrogate son if the paper's return."_

Burr could feel his heart beat a million miles per hour. Noah beamed at him and shook his hands. _"Surprise! Ever since you told us a few years ago, Mom and I were talking with a few people who can help you leave your dad."_

He rubbed a few bruises and welts on his side as he could feel the two's love. _"If-If that's alright, that would be nice."_ Katrina stood up and made Noah follow. _"Well once my work's done and the paper works come through, you're more than welcome to call me Mom."_

His eyes began to water as Burr knew what came next.

Noah jumped up in joy. _"I'm getting brother! You know when I heard I was getting one, I thought mom met a guy."_ Katrina blushed at the compliment as Noah gave a cheeky grin. _"But this is so much cooler!"_

He hugged the younger Burr as Katrina put her hands on his shoulder. Burr wrapped an arm around Noah and held Katrina's tough hand. _"Can I just call you mom now?"_

Burr saw Katrina nod her head as they two tightened their warm embrace. The man standing in the doorframe felt waves of overwhelming regret and sadness wash over him. He hit the wall hard and the warm home disappeared. The broken home returned and the force caused the roof to crack.

The man rolled out of the way as a chunk of roof fell down and landed where he once was. Although he only dodged out of instinct. His mind didn't even register the event.

"Burr! Burr!" He felt two hands grab his shoulders and turn him around. He raised a fist and almost swung it before seeing it to be Amélie. She had an arm raised up in defense as she stopped him. "What are you doing? You ran past the hotel and into this house. The roof almost fell on top of you."

Amélie took the moment to look over him before calming down. "Burr, did it happen again?"

"I was just reminiscing."

"Come on, I got our equipment set up and ready. Once we get settled I can scout the area with you."

"Thanks." He replied with a blank expression. The two went into a small park where barely anyone was in and took a seat at the bench. "Mon cher, don't do this to yourself. I thought...I thought we got you over this."

"I won't be over this, Amélie." He looked at her and held her hand. "Do you ever...do you ever not see Gerard?"

 _"Quoi?"_ Burr rubbed his head as he knew this was sensitive territory. "I mean don't you ever feel guilty that you could've easily avoided the problem back then. Honestly I don't know how I can ever feel happy when I dragged him back."

Amélie didn't say a word and just held his hand. Burr saw the same kid looking at him and waving. He almost waved back, but stopped himself. "I don't know how I'm happy." He turned his eyes toward her as she seemed to let her eyes convey her own guilt.

"Brainwashing, emotional suppression, and the many lives I've taken. I sometimes forget that I was once a normal woman. I just remember the lives I've taken and feel guilt on how alive I felt taking them. We can't understand it, but it's better to move on. You don't have to forget it, you just have to let it go."

He laid his head on her shoulder. "When did you get so wise?"

"Well compared to what you have, I'm almost near Ziegler's IQ." He snickered at the small shade thrown at him. "It'll take me some time."

"I think you got plenty of time." Amélie replied. The two didn't notice on the rooftop above them was a hooded figure. He was looking down and glared at the back of their heads.

"Careful Aryt, if you look any closer you'll bore a hole into the back of their heads. And we don't want that. Yet." Aryt turned around and found Gideon walking toward him. "I suppose it was smart enough to find the brat and his pet. Truthfully I didn't think they'd come two days early."

"..." Gideon looked at his assassin and snapped his fingers. "Come now, there's no need to look so stoic. I know the area very well and I know this quaint little restaurant we should meet at."

Aryt followed Gideon before putting his hands in his pockets. "No point in spilling blood now. Come let's get ready for early negotiations."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You can open your eyes now." Sebastian slowly put down his hands as Fareeha came out in new clothes. He looked up and whistled at the classic look. The t-shirt covered the bandages except the ones on her face. He managed to salvage her luggage once he scared their assassin away.

"Hehe, sorry you're stuck with me today. I think you'd prefer just lying down and-"

"No. I actually prefer getting up and doing something. Come on let's go." He nodded and the two went out. He opened the door and Fareeha faced the brisk weather of Washington. She shivered at the sudden drop of temperature. "Heh, yeah. Wearing hoodies year round is not a crazy idea here."

"Yeah I noticed but I'm fine." Sebastian looked at her with an analytical look. "If you say so. Now follow me to the barn."

Fareeha rolled down her sleeves for extra protection as Sebastian led her away from the house. The two walked into the distant barn and opened it. "Ah there's my girl." Fareeha watched him walk over to a tarp and pull it off.

It revealed the black and blue shell with the large twenty inch wheels. She took a closer look at the engine and couldn't help but appreciate how sleek it was. "This was my little pet project that I worked for the past year after I was checked out."

"I think I remember this vehicle. I believe it was one of the older models used in old movies."

"Aye, you got a good eye, Fareeha. This baby was left in the junkyard and I dragged this thing here and fixed it up. Sombra was merciful enough to let me keep it if I use it for deliveries for our products. Luckily the shop's closed for the week so today for you miss Amari, I am under your service."

"Oh." That was all she said as Sebastian did a cheesy bow. "Sorry I'm just a little nervous to not mess up in front of my heroes." She tilted her head. "Your heroes?"

"Yeah, um, I'm kind of a fan. When Sombra was helping me recover, she kept showing me images of you guys and safe to say I liked what you did. I couldn't do anything on the scale you guys do, but I like to imagine."

She felt heat build up in her cheeks as he got on and tossed her a helmet. "Safety first."

"Where's your helmet?" He shrugged. "I had enough money for one. Sombra wanted me to wear one for obvious reasons but most of the time I don't wear it." She looked at him as she passed the helmet back.

"Safety huh?"

"Eh do as I say and not what I do." She rolled her eyes and put the helmet on. He got on and started it. The engine hummed to life as she sat behind him. "Ok, so town is about half an hour away. So if we don't get stopped by any nasty friends of yours then we'll be fine."

"He wasn't my friend."

Sebastian shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just hope we don't see him again since I barely escaped with my life." He grunted when he felt her grip tighten around him. "Hey don't worry I'm good at driving this thing. Trust me."

Fareeha didn't reply, but still held her grip. He joked about his skills, but he had an idea why she really held on. Sebastian sighed and drove out of the barn. The two hit the road fast and left a dust trail behind.

His passenger continued to hold onto him as they rolled through the road. She took a few moments wondering why she brought thin sleeved shirts. Maybe she should get more clothes afterwards. It wouldn't hurt to get something warm while she was here for the next few days.

They jolted for a second and she sat up with a little concern while Sebastian laughed. "You alright back there? It's fine. The state just needs to work on their infrastructure."

She didn't say anything before seeing the town begin to appear in the distance. Sebastian sped up just a bit before slowing down at the local gates. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. He rolled up to the toll booth and saluted the guard.

"Hey Greg!"

"How'ya doin Sebastian? Strange to see you visit twice in a row. Your girlfriend forgot some orders?" Fareeha felt a little off at imagining who would that be. "Sombra's working on a special order today. So no orders, I just got to do groceries."

The guard looked at his passenger and sighed. "And who's your friend? Can't let you pass without proper identification." Fareeha pulled off her helmet and the guard whistled. "Hey Sebastian where do you find the beauts? What's your secret?"

"Get an assassin to attack your car." Fareeha responded with a deadpan voice. Greg looked at her before chuckling. "And funny? Seriously, good eye Sebastian."

"Pft whatever. I'll see you later, Greg." James opened the gate as Sebastian strapped the helmet to his side. They drove through as Sebastian sighed. "Sorry about Greg. He's one of newer toll guards."

"It's fine. I don't mind." The two rolled into town and Fareeha was quite impressed by the quaint town.

Sebastian found a place to park and stopped there. They both got off and Sebastian pressed a button on one of the handles. The cycle immediately stuck to the ground as he tried pushing it.

"Awesome. Hopefully no one's gonna steal it this time."

"This time?" He twiddled his fingers. "Well yeah. Some of the local gangs wanted this thing, but so far I've been keeping them away. Anyways I got chores to do and I may need some help. I, uh, normally don't go shopping for guests since we have very few."

"That's alright. I would be glad to help in your time of aid."

"Oh my hero. How can I repay you?" He said in fake relief. Fareeha snickered at his ridiculous antics and looked at the list. "Aw geez I forgot, hey if your injuries start acting up and I'll drive us back home. I brought a medkit just in case."

Fareeha waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. I've gotten worse injuries."

"If you say so. Here." He held out a small metal square. He pressed a button and it opened up. She found the purple glow...alarming. "It's a translocator. We can send the groceries back with this little tool."

"Translocator." She quietly said. "Yeah pretty cool right. You know these things can save you if you're in quite the predicament." Fareeha stared at the tool before looking at him. "Do I need a password or a switch?"

"Oh no." He reached over and cupped his hands over hers. "What you need to do is press the button here. I would let you do it my way, but we should start with the basics."

"That seems...highly useful." She seemed quieter now. Sebastian felt a little bit worry. "Hey it's not that complicated. And besides these are my models of the translocator. Sombra's got better ones, she might not want these anymore."

"Mm-hm." Sebastian was a little caught off guard by her sudden mood change. "Is something wrong?"

Fareeha glared at the device for another second before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Of course. It's all in the past."

0-0-0-0-0

Nothing like a memory of the past of your dead best friend and the possibly life you almost had while said friend is still alive just memory less. It's so great. Anyways I'm up for questions on the story in my PM, I read the reviews, and we are just 20 more follows before a 100! Go for gold baby! So fav, follow, and review for later chapters and till then Ciao


	33. Negotiations and Tea

Burr and Amélie were walking on the sidewalk when a hooded figure popped up. Amélie tensed up and her instincts went to defense. Burr stopped her and held his hand up at the stranger. _"Ne pas Amélie."_

The figure tilted his head as he reached into his pocket. Amélie saw the glint of a knife and almost jumped in before seeing the Vishkar badge he was holding. Burr took one glance and his neutral expression went into tranquil fury. _"Amélie me suit. Discrètement."_

"I don't speak French." He said. "I wasn't talking to you." Amélie left the two as Burr waited for directions. The hooded man sighed in frustration as he led Burr away. The two walked silently through the streets until they stopped in front of an empty restaurant. All except for one table.

Burr watched him stir his sugar into his coffee before putting down the menu and smiling at Burr. "Aw good day to you Lawerence. It's been a while." Burr sat down in front of him and pulled his chair.

 _"Burr, I'm in position."_ He looked up and saw Widowmaker without her disguise. She had her rifle at the ready as he turned toward Gideon. "How long has it been eighteen, nineteen years?"

"Twenty." Burr said solidly. Gideon whistled. "Twenty years. It's been a long time since my...descension, but I've managed to make the best of it."

"Am I here to see you measuring your ego? I thought you were here to discuss peace between our organizations. Though I don't understand you wanted to talk to me alone. Under normal circumstances you would need to speak to me and Winston" Burr said. Gideon nodded. "True, but I prefer speaking to another human. Not a monkey."

Burr clenched his fists tightly and continued. "You spoke of peace. What makes you think we can achieve peace?"

"Well I thought burying the hatchet between our organizations. After all we brought down the infamous Roadhog and Junkrat with successful imprisonment. That was until you freed them."

"For valid reasons. Hopefully you understand that we hold them under a tight leash." Gideon pulled down his gloves and shook his head. "We can understand that. Hold the animals down and let them loose when the situation suits them. An old tactic we use."

Tension was building high now. Burr was barely restraining himself as he saw the man who started it all stand there and compare their tactics. "Well the difference is that we don't oppress them and hold them against their will."

"Guilty as charged."

His eyes narrowed. "You're disgusting." Gideon laughed. "Of course. Becoming one of the most powerful men in the world can make me forget some of the subtly needed these days." Burr raised an eyebrow.

"Besides I say we're quite similar after all these years Burr."

"Really? Prove it." Gideon snapped his fingers and the two waited a second. Gunshots rang out and Burr tried not to look at the roof Widowmaker was on before hearing a couple of grunts. Burr wanted to stand, but Gideon stopped him. "Just wait."

A loud crack was heard as Burr turned around and found the hooded man and Widowmaker on the ground. The French assassin stood up and picked up her rifle while her opponent reached for his knives. "We have our own pets. Aryt stop and come here!"

"Widowmaker, cease your attack!" Burr shouted. The two glared at each other as Aryt walked back toward Gideon. Burr saw his purple eyes lock with Widow's golden ones as they stared each other down. Gideon's eyes scanned Widowmaker and he had a small lustful grin come up.

"Widowmaker, huh? A fine assassin to have on your belt. Though I suppose that phrase fits in more ways than one." Burr blushed angrily at the implications as Widowmaker walked up and dusted herself off. "You know for the longest time I thought you went the other way and just wanted your first companion."

The reserve of patience was draining slowly before, but is now swirling down the hole. "Then again we'll never know. I offer my condolences after what happened two years ago."

"How did you know?" Gideon took out his phone and showed photos. "Paparazzi. No shame in leaving celebrities' loved ones in peace. Although the couldn't find any information on your friend. So nothing was posted. Luckily I know who he was and I can say I'm disappointed."

Widowmaker watched Burr, but his posture was statue still. His eyes however would commit the worst kinds of murders by the looks given. "Then again if I were to believe in anything for a moment I would say it was high time God finally took something of worth from you."

"Is this a mock meeting or a peace meeting. Cause every word you've taken so far has been an attack worthy of Overwatch's wrath." Gideon smirked. "Nah, I just wanted to get those things out before going through with the meeting."

 _"Vous êtes un homme arrogant."_ Widow muttered.

 _"Peut-être, ma belle."_ Gideon responded. Burr raised his hand before him. "Do not talk to any of my agents."

"She insulted me." Widowmaker glared art him as Aryt took one step closer. "This is getting us nowhere. Gideon, call off your assassin and Widowmaker return to the hotel." Gideon looked at Aryt and he backed off. Widowmaker wanted to say something, but Burr was putting all his focus on Gideon. She sighed and picked up her rifle. "Burr."

"I'll be fine. Now go." He said. She nodded before grappling away. Aryt watched her leave before leaving the area himself. Gideon sighed. "Assassins. Such pains after a while. Although I see you're quite fond of yours."

"Think about your next words or else." Gideon raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course, of course. Peace." His expression changed from relaxed to focused. "As you are aware, Vishkar Corporations has grown considerably since two years ago at Talon's defeat by your hands."

"At the same time we've grown as well along with many political barriers now opening up to our return. The Petras Act is almost a law given no regard now." Gideon nodded. "As it should. So far the only reason your organization continues to grow without much supervision is because everyone's in the honeymoon phase. Once those rose tinted glasses come off, the fight will really begin, I suspect you have no interest in reuniting with the U.N."

Burr grunted. "It's debatable."

Gideon placed an elbow on the table. His vibe was giving off one who knows their craft. He's done his homework. "Most likely scenario is that you will wish to work independent. A rather dangerous yet freeing option. However if the U.N. won't watch, perhaps Vishkar can,"

The sound of shattering glass couldn't compare to what Burr just heard. "Excuse me?"

"You of all people should know the true nature of our company. We're more than business, we're almost a nation. And given our credentials in helping with the U.N. attack we've asserted ourselves as a force to be reckon with."

"That's only because you really on the only competent person in your arsenal, Symmetra. And even she failed to save the Indian Prime Minister."

"From Widowmaker. You do know her charges may be acquitted, but the people still demand blood. You're reckless action on keeping these criminals is what's keeping you from becoming fully legal. Then again honor amongst thieves I suppose."

The Overwatch leader couldn't help, but feel he was right on that part. A former Talon agent and Junkers were a problem for many people to follow. "Let's take my utter hatred for you, the blantly valid distrust my comrades, like Lucio for example, have against your company, and say we let this pass. Humor me."

The CEO passed a document. "These were some conditions we would put you in and show the U.N. while they may not have Overwatch, you are in good hands. It's mostly to reaffirm that you are safe underneath our name." Gideon was going to continue, but the papers hit the table. Burr stood up and dusted his hands.

"It's no use. These contingencies won't run through it. As much as I appreciate your 'helping' hand, I'd rather not go against what I know my friends will think."

"Burr, you disappointment. I thought the legacy of Gerard would have a better head on his shoulders. Does Widowmaker know?" Burr clenched his fists as Gideon stood up. "How fitting it is though. That woman loved her husband to such an extent it might not even be possible to reach it unless some part of him was in you."

"I'm more than his damn legacy."

"Sure you are and Noah's forgiven you for letting him die. I bet he's telling mommy Katrina about how big brother Burr reunited them." The table went flying to the side as Gideon felt the wall against his back. The bright cyan blue shield edged his throat. He looked at the shield with curiosity. "Hey...my company made those for Helix. How did you get in possession of that?"

"The more important question is why I shouldn't cut off your fucking head."

"Well Gerard Jr." Burr tightened his grip. Gideon tapped and he pulled back ever so slightly. "I mean Burr, you wouldn't do that if you want to keep yourself credible. All that progress you made this past seven years would've been for naught. In the media's eyes, you'll kill a hero."

He shrunk his shield and thrust his hand forward. Gideon felt a sting on his cheek as Burr withdrew. "So I guess you decided I'll live."

Burr didn't answer as Gideon patted himself off. "Anyways I see this discussion is fruitless. I've got a party to plan and a business to run. Burr, it was nice seeing you. Give my condolences again about Noah to his loved ones. If he had any."

The CEO vanished into the streets as Burr just stood there. His breathing was beginning to grow erratic as he felt the suppressed guilt return. The guilt rolled around his chest until it heated up into unquenchable anger. He pressed his comms. "Athena, bring Angela up to what her mission is. It's now an act of war."

Meanwhile Gideon called up Symmetra. "Have Aryt be prepared for the requirements of the party. Angela Ziegler will be their first loss."

0-0-0-0-0

Purple light formed at the house as Sombra and Angela once again set foot on the wooden floor. Angela was holding her suit as Sombra held her staff. "See I told you those guys were completely fine with giving us a discount."

"You blackmailed them with their out of marriage affairs and secret kids."

"Hey those women were being stingy on fixing your equipment. A little blackmail goes a long way. But what of it? We got your things all patched up. A thank you would be nice."

"Thank you Sombra." Angela said. "You're welcome. Now where's Justice and my boy?"

They heard a small chirp as Sombra pulled out her phone and sighed. She slid her finger across the screen and it showed Fareeha upside down. "Do I got it right? I'm not holding it upside down right?"

"Yes, you are. Come on, just give some of the groceries." Sombra and Angela heard a groan as Fareeha came over and pulled out the heavy bags. The phone's microphone was muffled against Sebastian's jacket. Angela giggled at how the situation was playing out with Sebastian almost dropping his phone.

"Uh, I hope this doesn't break. Sombra's gonna be a bitch if she finds out I broke it...please tell me I'm on mute." Sombra chuckled and kept her mouth silent. Angela wanted to say something except she heard another ring from her pocket.

She walked away from Sombra and pulled out her communicator. "Hello?"

-Greetings Angela. I come from headquarters to bring you an update your mission-

"Mission?" Angela questioned.

-These are direct orders from Burr. He has left an audio file for you.- Angela looked at her communicator and found the file. She hit it and pressed the speaker next to her eat. Unknown to her Sombra absently pointed a finger at her and a line of light briefly flashed.

 _'Angela, if you're listening to this then I haven't briefed you on the mission. This is due to you possibly not wanting to go. However if you did go, here's what's going on. The Vishkar ball is gonna happen and since you're going to be there, I need you to tap their CEO. Athena will update the target once we find out who the new CEO is, but that will come soon. You and your escort must tap several Vishkar executives and then return to base. This is simple, but extremely important.'_ She stopped the audio file and left the room. The doctor pulled up Burr's number and called him.

The phone rang before she heard a click. "Hello?"

"Burr, what were you thinking? If you had a mission for me then just tell me. I don't know why you had me believe this was some trip."

 _"I was being your friend when I suggested that. Not a leader. I'm sorry."_ She heard the tired strain behind his voice. "Burr, are you alright? You don't sound so good at the moment. Do you need more meds?"

Burr didn't answer her right away as he looked at the gravestone in front of him. "No. Look I put all the information on the file and have sent the equipment to your current location. This is a really important mission and I just...I just need you to do it."

 _"Burr, you don't sound well."_ He took a shaky breath. "Keep an eye out for Gideon Silverstone and if you see a man with purple eyes, get away. I've got to go. I'll see you home afterwards."

He hung up on her as he took a look at the name. Katrina Bastian.

"I should've just walked away. I should've done that with your son. I hope when I see you again, you can forgive me." He muttered.

Angela looked at her phone and walked up to the doorway. There was a package with no address. She opened it to see surveillance bugs. The doctor took them about and placed a small package in her pockets. Winston developed them to start on non-Overwatch targets. They can't be used against them. She walked back into the living room with the package as Sombra was talking.

"Just snap your fingers. I thought you remembered how the translocators worked."

 _"I know how your old ones worked. I don't know about the newer models you've been using."_ Sebastian replied. She heard snapping fingers and a purple glow erupted in the middle of the living room. Sombra let out a breath of relief as she saw the groceries and muttered something about it being on fire.

"Well your chores are done for today. Why don't you show Amari around town? Who's knows when a woman would willing go with to town."

 _"Alright…hey! That's a dick move! I can do this with anyone."_ Sombra's teasing expression slipped off as she put on an apologetic one. "It was just a joke. Don't take my word for it seriously. Just give Amari a good time before she has to escort Ziegler in the upcoming days."

Angela could see Noah's-Sebastian's expression of disappointment turn to a thankful one. It was the same one after helping him with every injury. Every cut, bruise, or broken bone, that smile always accompanied his thanks. It was almost refreshing to see. She stopped herself when Sombra caught her staring. The hacker shared an expression of understanding as she hung up.

"Help me with those groceries. If I had to help fix your stuff then you owe me at least a couple of favors." She picked up a bag and walked to the pantry. Angela followed in suit. She needed to get over this. Finish the mission and leave him in peace. Away from Overwatch and herself. That's probably the best course of action.

Sebastian looked at his phone before hanging up. He turned to see Fareeha rubbing her hands together. He walked over and reached into his pockets. "Hey Fareeha, it looks like Sombra wants me to give you the tour. I think that is just code for stay out of the house."

"Hm, why would she say that?" The soldier grunted. "I dunno. Maybe she's talking to new clients. And also..."

She saw his hands pull something out and held it out toward her. "I got use to weather here, but I keep them around in case things get colder." She felt warm mittens fall on her palms.

"Thank you Sebastian." He smiled at her acceptance and sat next to her. "Now I know we spent hours away. How's your bandages? Do you need to change them?"

"I'm fine. I just need something warm right now." The wind picked up to emphasis her point. Sebastian looked around and smiled. "Jameson's closed today, but I know the owners over there. Come on."

Fareeha followed him and she looked at the sign. It was just a picture of a teapot along with saying, Fresh Leaf. They entered and Fareeha felt warmth wash over her as Sebastian walked up. He rung up the bell and a lovely old man came out. "Ah Sebastian, welcome. Did you come here alone?"

"Nah, I got a friend here today and she wanted something warm." He gestured with his thumb at Fareeha, who waved politely. The old man nodded and picked up a hot pot of water. "Shall I give a variety blend?"

"Yes, please." He led them to their table where Fareeha sat across Sebastian with a thankful look. It was warm in here and the cold was quite bothersome here. The old man put down two cups and Sebastian poured himself a cup.

"The place is quite the hotspot during the afternoons and early evenings. Plus the owner knows his tea. So what do you want?"

""Hm, I don't know. Why don't you surprise me?"

"Really?" He chuckled. "You did choose the place. I'm sure you know a good few combinations." The tray was put down as Sebastian smirked at her. "Fine. I think I can fill in a request."

She passed her cup over as he picked a few leaves. He grabbed the bowl and grounded them up. Fareeha watched him swirl and grind the leaves to tiny pieces before wrapping them in a filter. He placed it in the water and let the pack sink to the bottom. She smelled mint and felt her mouth water slightly.

After ten minutes, Sebastian pushed her cup towards her and waved his hand. "And the treater said, "Let there be tea!"." He laughed. She let out a small laugh before lifting the cup to her lips. The tea was delicious. Minty along with a hint of black raspberry leaves. She put it down with satisfaction. Sebastian was already drinking his own cup as he smirked.

"Quite good wouldn't you say."

"It is. Though I think my mother would be a true taste tester." He eyes glinted at the challenge and took another sip. "I hope so. I've spent a good amount of winter in this place and tried out a few combinations. Maybe next time you're in town, you can bring a few friends here. Perhaps Angela would like it."

"She might, but I like that's just us." Fareeha felt her cheeks warm up as Sebastian tilted his head. "I mean this was nice and it wouldn't hurt if I came in again with you. Nothing to…"

"Fareeha." She stopped and saw his blank stare. "I've been meaning to ask, but did you know me as well?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, did you know Noah? Angela mentioned you when we had our little conversation last night and I wanted to know how well we were. Were we friends?"

Fareeha stared at her cup of tea and sighed. "We were friends. You were training partner and you got along quite well with everybody. You were greatly missed." It was hard to imagine she would be see him again, much less have tea with him without something blowing up around them. Sebastian looked at his cup and swirled around its contents.

"That's a shame. If I got to hang out with you, I wish I could remember that." She looked at her own cup and felt awkward. "It's fine. You're not Noah, you're different. And that's alright."

"Don't you miss Noah?" Sebastian asked. "Of course, but I won't let the past dictate how I act with my friend." Sebastian smiled at that and took another sip. He put down his cup and refilled it with more hot water. "So since we're on Noah, did I have any girlfriends?"

"PFT!" Fareeha almost choked on her tea when he asked that. "I mean if I did have any wouldn't it be just that I go talk to them."

"How do you jump from that!" Fareeha asked flustered. Sebastian noticed and leaned forward. "Oh so I did have one! Who was it?"

Fareeha flashed back to Burr's revealing fact, Angela's confession, and their kiss at the Talon fortress. She grew red and quickly gulped down the rest of the tea to not talk about. Sebastian had his head tilted at why she was avoiding the topic. "Aw come on, if I...wait did I have a boyfriend instead!"

This time Fareeha choked on her tea and hit her chest hard. "Wow I didn't know I swung that way. Did the amnesia change who I'm into?" He pondered on that while Fareeha continued to pound her chest to clear the hot beverage. "Were they hot?"

"Why are you asking these questions?" Fareeha coughed out. Sebastian laughed hard as he tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but your reactions are priceless! I didn't mean to do that, but it was worth it."

She crossed her arms. "I almost died thanks to you." Sebastian calmed himself and wiped a tear away. "And I would've saved you." She blushed at that when an image of Noah sat next to Sebastian. The image caught her off guard as she dropped her guard.

Sebastian smiled at her softly as did Noah and the two relaxed. Fareeha shook her head and Noah was gone. Yet his smile was still there. Fareeha let out the air in her lungs and felt better than she ever did in the past year. That smile still lived on. It was more than enough.

0-0-0-0-0

"So how are you holding up?" Aryt asked on the phone. _"How do you think?"_ He sighed as he sharpened his knife. "Look Aryll, I'm working hard. Once I get this job done, I'm sure they'll let you go."

 _"Mmhm."_ Aryt rubbed his his messy black hair and put the phone down before bringing it up. "Please just trust me. I'm doing my best."

 _"I'm sorry. You're time's up. Please hang up."_ A mechancial voice stated. Aryt did and tossed the phone on the bed. The door opened behind him as he turned around with his knife at the ready. "Easy Aryt. It's just me."

"Symmetra." The engineer walked in and a second woman walked in. His eyes narrowed. "Moonlark or rather Angel. What brings you here?" The stoic woman looked at Symmetra and the Indian woman shook her head.

"Gideon's orders. Since your disastrous attempt at killing Ziegler, he's seen to that you now have a partner. Particularly one who can get the job done." Aryt stared at Moonlark. "It's better that you do. If you wish to be done with us, use our best."

"A bit strange that a company would have their own Black Ops." Moonlark hardened her gaze as Symmetra tried her best not to facepalm. "Just don't kill each other. You know your job. Get it done."

She left the two alone as Angel and Aryt continued to stare at each other. After a moment the ice broke. "So I heard about your failure at taking out Ziegler and Amari. Any reason?"

Aryt remembered the man who rode in at the wrong moment. He underestimated his fighting ability and didn't expect to be beaten with a cane.

 _"I suggest you leave." He said._

 _"Excuse me, but you're hurting these two women! Don't you think that's a little cause of concern." Aryt glared at the man before pointing out his gun. "Don't you-ACK!"_

 _The stranger smacked his gun out of his hand and smacked him in the throat. He saw the stranger pull an object out and extend it. Aryt raised his arm and caught the blow. It hurt, but he slid his foot behind the stranger and tripped him._

 _The stranger grabbed his discarded gun and pointed it at Aryt. "Put it down asshole." Aryt said. He reached forward and grabbed his wrist, gunshots rang through the air. Aryt grabbed his arm and tried subduing him. The stranger grabbed his baton and hit Aryt's neck. Surprised, the roles reversed as Aryt shielded himself. The stranger struck a few blows before Aryt threw a portable portal. He kicked off his enemy and stood up. He rubbed his arm and walked back._

 _The stranger looked at him and Aryt growled before disappearing. If it were to continue things would get messy and messy wasn't needed._

"Unexpected annoyances." Aryt replied. "If that's the case then I don't know how you're gonna take care of Ziegler during the ball."

Angel walked toward the window. "It's shame too. I used to love Overwatch. It would be a shame for the doctor togo under." Aryt walked toward the door. "Well get over it. Gideon asked for the doctor. Then he'll get the doctor.." Angel sighed before hardening her cold eyes.

"Let's just hope that annoyance doesn't return." Aryt left the room as Angel played with the pendant on her choker. The symbol of Vishkar hung between her fingers as she imagined the angelic figure of Ziegler standing before her. "It's just business."

Meanwhile Gideon straightened his tie and cracked his neck. He made sure everything was in place. He began to cough hard before covering his mouth. The CEO pulled back his hand and saw the blood splattered over his palm. Gideon didn't react and simply grabbed a wipe.

Throwing the bloody wipe away, he left his office and into the elevator. All the while, Symmetra was on the phone. "We've been looking into it, but there the intruder hasn't been found,"

"Then obviously I might need a new team to look into the case. The intruder was this close to finding out our little secret. Take note, if I go down this company will go down. Everything will have been for nothing if this becomes a scandal."

"...yes sir. I will double security until we can find out the intruder." Gideon hung up on her and the elevator doors opened. His footsteps echoed through the chamber as at the end of the room was bright light. He stopped in front of the light and pressed a hand against the glass. A clawed hand on the other side punched the glass, but it didn't crack. "Good evening Reaper. I take it you're enjoying your stay under our custody."

Reaper could barely hold one form as he was just a black cloud with an outline of body there. "Free. Me." Gideon ticked his tongue and waved his finger in front of the glass. "Not yet. You see, you are gonna be my silver bullet. My coup de grace so to say. I must say you look fine for a monster crushed under tons of rubble."

"I'll. Kill. You." Reaper punctuated. "Do you have any idea, how many people want me dead? Tons of people want me dead even...Burr." Reaper punched the glass again as Gideon chuckled. "Struck a nerve."

"I. Hope. He. Gets. You. If. Not. Then. Death. Will. Be. Crueler." Reaper proclaimed. The CEO yawned and pulled out a syringe filled with black. "You know, you're so lucky. Immortality is right there in your very being and you waste it being a puppet. When the doctor's here, we'll fix that."

"You. Ask. For. A. Curse." Reaper said. Gideon looked at the syringe and pointed it a Reaper. "This is quite curse then. And all it cost is one death. That seems fair. Now get some rest and when she arrives be ready for a reunion. Until then." Reaper hit the glass one more time before dissipating into the black cloud that was before. Gideon took a moment to breath before walking back into the elevator.

"Burr won't kill me. No one will be able to kill me once I get the doctor."

0-0-0-0-0

Sombra looked at the screen and her eyes narrowed. She put it away as Angela came into the room. "Aren't you suppose to be resting?"

"Fareeha's not back so I won't rest until she's returned with Sebastian." Sombra chuckled. "Such a fast change since yesterday. What changed?"

"Priorities." Sombra walked past Angela and held up the spying equipment. "You were planning your mission."

"What? How did you get those?" Sombra tossed them back. "You're gonna need someone who's gonna watch your back at the ball. Don't worry I'll be quiet."

"I-" Sombra pulled up multiple screens and Angela found one at the Overwatch base. Genji and Lena were sparring while Zenyatta meditated, McCree was writing, Junkrat and Roadhog were raiding the fridge, and Winston was planning the next few missions. "As you can see I got eyes and ears everywhere. And that ball will be no exception especially since I have one of my more powerful friends going."

"What do you want?" Angela asked. Sombra looked at her and pulled up the Vishkar building. "Answers. And lots of them."

Angela saw the picture of Gideon Silverstone and looked at her equipment. "Trust me I was gonna do this without your knowledge, but I want to make sure we got a good trust going on here before I do something reckless."

0-0-0-0-0

...did you guys know that my AU of this now an arc in Nameless2000's Copilot? That's awesome! Check it out they got the first chapter out and I thinks it's going to be great. Anyways I've been given another OC from LunaRose2468 so thank you. Also how will things play out? What's Sombra looking for and how will Sebastian return to Noah? I dunno, but I'm sure we'll find our soon enough. It's nice to leave a comment on predictions or shipping or simple comments. So until then I'll see you guys later in the next chapter. Ciao!


	34. Glimpse

Fareeha and Sebastian walked out of the tea shop warm and ready to go. Fareeha especially felt good the owner didn't take any drastic measures on her choking out her tea. She cleaned her mess and the two were on their way. "I really wanted you to meet Jameson though. He would've freaked out to see me with you."

"You with an Overwatch agent or you with a girl?" A voice behind them said. The two turned around and Sebastian smiled. "Jameson! And your girls. Jameson and his girls, how are you?"

"We're fine Mr. Sebastian." One of the girls said. Sebastian held two fists up and the girls greeted him with a fist bump. They looked behind him and saw Fareeha standing there. And there were supernovas exploding in their eyes when they saw her. "PHARAH!"

Fareeha was taken back as the two girls ran past Sebastian and toward Fareeha. He turned to her and gave fake tears. "Fareeha, how could you take my favorite little girls away from me?" She didn't know how to react before the two girls were clamoring over her.

Jameson laughed alongside Sebastian as Fareeha held the little girls. "Hi, I'm Elena and this is my sister Cameron!"

"Hello!" Cameron almost shouted. Fareeha nervously laughed as she tried not dropping the two. Sebastian turned to Jameson and whispered something in his ear. Jameson took out his phone and took a picture of the two.

"Prosperity." The two said. Fareeha was occupied with the children as Jameson turned to Sebastian. "And what exactly prompted Fareeha Amari to be with an urch like you?"

"Stopping an assassination attempt." He replied. "You know I never knew your girls were Pharah fans, I assumed they were fans of Tracer or McCree."

"Cameron likes cowboys and Elena loves the pilot, but they share their love for Pharah equally. You have no idea how many times I heard "justice rains from above!" during pillow fights. So many feathers."

"Yeah I know that feeling. She's pretty awesome." Sebastian said as he felt a warm feeling. Not from the tea, but from something else. It felt familiar. "So what brings you to town?"

"The shop was closed today, but my kids needed school supplies." Sebastian nodded as he saw Fareeha slowly getting used to the kids around her. They were listening with high interest as she was telling them something. Sebastian could almost imagine if it was story involving him from the past. Something he no longer has.

He shook his head and turned to Jameson. "You alright?"

"Just remembering something. We should get going. I have work." Jameson nodded and the two walked over. Fareeha saw them walking towards her and put the kids down. The girls look disappointed before turning over to Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian?"

He knelt down. "Yes Cameron?"

"When you marry Miss Amari, can we be your flower girls?" Fareeha froze cold in her tracks as she saw the saw the blush grow on Sebastian's face grow. He petted her head and smiled. "I think if I get married in general I will have you two as my flower girls."

The kids gave a wide smile before Sebastian urged them back to their father. "I would say this has been a rather interesting trip that's made my girls happy. Hey Sebastian next time if you bring Miss Amari or anyone else drinks are on me." They left as Fareeha walked toward Sebastian. She didn't expect him to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her in.

"Um before you leave can you stay for free drinks?" She looked at amusingly questioned. He chuckled. "Actually I think can bring you and Angela over. She could afford to relax and enjoy the sights."

"If you say so. I wouldn't mind that." Sebastian smiled as he saw Fareeha clutch her side. "It's fine. The kids didn't notice that they were pressing against my bandages, but I stuck through." She gasped when Sebastian turned over and faced her. "We should head home. Here." He pulled his phone out and clicked a button.

They waited a second before they heard whirring sound from the down the street. Fareeha turned around and saw the motorcycle riding down. Sebastian got on and patted the end. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. The warmth of the tea shop was faded and now it was back to the cold. Fareeha didn't see the blush on Sebastian's face as they rode out of town.

Meanwhile Sombra and Angela were sitting down and discussing business. "I get that, but Burr knows me. If things go wrong you can expose me."

"But what will happen to Noah if that happens?" Angela asked. Sombra looked at her surprised. "I...I refuse to forget about my friend. And I intend on helping him with his amnesia once my mission is over."

"Right, I forget you're one of the leading physicians of our time. Do you really think you can bring him back? After all that's happened, do you expect Sebastian to agree to this?"

"I believe I can bring him back and Sebastian and noah are one in the same. Despite the amnesia, he's still there. And I refuse to leave him be." Angela declared. Sombra smirked, "You know once he's back it's gonna be hard for him to choose?"

"Choose?"

"Well yeah. You know he's been living with me for over two years and you and Fareeha had months. I wonder who he'd rather be with." Angela blushed. "What are you talking about? I'm here to help my-"

"He's friend, but I've seen those eyes while I was spying on you for Talon. You're crazy for him. In fact I think there was one instance where you wanted him to take you down and-" Angela covered her mouth as her blush went to a bright red. "Be quiet! It's not like that, Fareeha's the one that wants that. Not me!"

Sombra was laughing. "Oh Justice wants him as well, just don't bother lying to be about that. But tell me...is he a good kisser?" Angela couldn't handle the question and retreated away from the room. "I'm out!" Sombra was laughing as she remembered her own moment. It was refreshing to see these reactions. Very remnant of having her own friends. She sighed happy at that thought. It was unlikely, but she hoped they could be friends.

She brushed whatever off her pants when she heard footsteps. "And for the record, yes!"

Sombra howled with laughter as Angela walked away from the room and making sure her stuff was there. She grumbled under her breath about how she could've said such things and took a moment to breath. "He is and will be my patient. First and foremost. No relations will be formed as long as the patient is under my care."

"Under whose care?" Angela almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Sebastian there. "Oh Sebastian, how's-how's it going? How was your time out?"

"Fun. I took Fareeha to this tea place and she met a couple of the locals there. We had a fun time." Angela absently nodded with that. "Speaking of which, next time we travel I want to take you and Fareeha both out for drinks."

"What?" She chortled. "Well I thought we still got off the wrong foot. Allow me to repay you by a few drinks. Non-alcoholic or alcoholic is your choice. Jameson's flexible." Angela saw the sincere offer and grinned.

"We both owe each other something for that argument. Listen, Sebastian I want to help treat with your amnesia." He blinked before pulling back. "Uh, I don't know."

"It doesn't have to be successful." She bit the inside of cheek. "If my tactics don't work then it should at least survive a foundation for solving others amnesia." Sebastian saw a figure behind Angela in the mirror. It wasn't the woman. It was himself. The mirror past the open door was right before him and showed his reflection except...it was different. He was wearing prison clothes with a pair of blue goggles.

Sebastian blinked and his reflection returned.

"You know I just offered drinks, but it seems Doctor Ziegler seems to one up me on this. Sure I'll let you help me fix my amnesia, Doc." She blinked happily at the old pet name he always used. She sighed and opened her mouth. "Oh wait, before we start do you mind if I check on Fareeha? She came before I did and I promised to be her second eyes."

"You know I could do it. I'm the doctor." Angela said. Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess so, but I made a promise and I try not to break those."

"Emphasis on try." She mumbled. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Go on ahead and help Fareeha. Keep your promise and I'll keep mine." Sebastian nodded his head before walking out. "I look forward to working on this problem with you, doc!"

He was gone when she let her blush flow naturally at hearing that again. "Me too." Sebastian walked down the halls and opened the door. Fareeha was sitting there with the medicine and bandages. "Oh Sebastian there you are. I thought Angela was coming."

"Come on I said I'd help you and I will. Besides I've taken basic medical training from Sombra. I think I've got an idea." He moved behind her as Fareeha felt a question bubble up. "How close are you to Sombra?"

"Hm?" Noah said as Fareeha slid off her shirt and he saw her bare back. "I mean how close are you and Sombra. You've lived with each other for two years. Could you classify it?"

"I don't know what you want me to classify." Sebastian said as he reached over and slowly tore the bandage. She grabbed an end and unwrapped it. He took a moment to look over it and see the many scars that weren't from her injuries. Some looked like burns, others cuts, most likely bullet wounds on some, and overall it was basically a tale engraved on her skin. He gingerly moved the tips of his fingers over scars and felt the quiet between them familiar.

For a second the room turned into a dojo for some reason. Fareeha's back was covered by a black tank top and his clothes were different. He blinked again and the setting changed. It was back to normal.

He grabbed the bandages and the medicine. "The wounds look ok. However the doctor did say to change them out at least once, I think. And Fareeha, me and Sombra have been pals for those two years. She my caretaker, my boss, and my friend. I owe her a lot for what she's done."

"I see." Fareeha said. She moved her head and saw him applying the medicine to the bandages. "It should sting for the initial second."

"I'm familiar with the pain." Fareeha said. Her skin felt the cold medicine on the bandage touch and she hissed at the sting. "And for the record she's not my girlfriend to what some of the town folk assume. That's something I want a little later after life."

She felt his hands contrast the cold medicine as he put a little pressure against the cloth. "A little later?"

"It's something I would like to do once I get a hold of my life. I can't really do that until I get a hold on this whole amnesia thing. And if I'm honest even though Sombra says she moved on about it, I get the feeling she really didn't. After you guys came, I just...see something in her eyes."

"Heh, sorry."

"No, it's alright." She turned to say something, but saw Sebastian with his eyes close. He was holding the roll out as she looked at. "Am I gonna wrap up?" He said.

She grabbed the roll and just realized why his eyes were closed. She felt her cheeks heat up as she quickly rolled up the rest of her injuries. "Are you still topless?"

"Give me a second." She put on a shirt as the door slammed open.

 _"Qué estás haciendo?! No hagas eso aquí!"_

It was Sombra as Sebastian opened an eye. "Oh Sombra. We're just dressing Fareeha's wounds." Sombra seemed shocked before coughing once to regain her composure. "Are you sure? For a second I thought-nevermind." Sebastian tilted his head.

"Sombra, are you implying we were-" He didn't finish that sentence as Fareeha freaked out at what he gonna say and smacked him in the face with the pillow near her side. "We weren't doing any of that!"

The hacker and the soldier were confused on what to do when Angela arrived. "Don't worry Sombra I know how that feels. Follow me and just keep walking, we'll leave the two alone."

"Angela, what do you mean by that? Don't walk away! Angela!" But the doctor and the hacker were gone as Sebastian got up with the pillow still on his face.

"Do I even wanna know?" He asked muffled. Fareeha put her head in her hands as she tried not to imagine his confused face and what basically the situation was. "Fareeha? Fareeeha? Hello?"

The soldier ignored him as she turned away. "Just ignore it Sebastian." He pulled off the pillow and looked at her. "Don't worry about Sombra. She can assume things and I don't know what she imagined was going through her head."

"..." Fareeha couldn't believe it. She was replaying the words spoken before Sombra came in and felt more and more embarrassed. Sebastian was lucky he couldn't read her mind or else it would make things more awkward. After a moment passed, Sebastian turned to her. "Hey Fareeha, you got some cool scars."

"Thank you?" She said. "You know I got some scars too. I don't know where most came from but if I worked with you guys in the past something must be up." Fareeha glanced at his face and saw a faded scar on his cheek.

She remembered that cut. It was during their escape and after Noah blew up the energy cores. It seemed to be a temporary one as she lifted her hand and gently moved her thumb across it. Sebastian was taken aback by the action and felt the familiarity return. Fareeha's casual clothes turned into black and red military garb. Her face was tired, but her eyes were happy for some reason.

Sebastian clenched the bedsheets and the scene dissipated. Fareeha had a confused look on her face as Sebastian moved his hand over hers. "Did-did we…?"

"Sebastian?" She asked. He leaned in as did she when a rumbling in her chest was controlling her. They were an inch before pulling back. "I should probably get ready for bed." Fareeha looked disappointed as he pulled back and stood from the bed. "Angela can look over any of your other injuries. I'll just get going. Good night."

Fareeha leaned over and kissed Sebastian on corner of his lips. "Good night and thanks for the tea." He nervously chuckled before walking out. He muttered one last goodbye and closed the door behind him. Fareeha watched before sinking back into her bed, almost screaming in her pillow for doing something so brazen.

Sebastian put his hand over the area she kissed and tired focusing on the images. A blurry image was slowly appearing, but then it was lost to the darkness. He could almost recall Fareeha's outfits. One was...a gi? And the other was...soldier garb. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek and gave one of the most genuinely happy smiles on his face. It was strange to feel these things despite knowing her for a day. Sebastian looked at his hand and clenched it. "Were we…?"

His conversation with her at the tea shop returned as he remembered the look in her eyes when he asked if he had a girlfriend. If they shared something then maybe…

He stopped himself as the images of Fareeha faded. He couldn't recall it. His fist tightened at that. "Damn it."

Several rooms away, Sombra and Angela were watching with wide expressions. The hacker whistled at the show before them, laid down, and closed the screen. "Wow, Justice works fast."

Angela tried ignoring that despite seeing Fareeha's actions on screen. "And might've helped Sebastian. If I remember correctly, these two shared quiet moments together. Maybe this situation could help bring back Noah's memories." Angela took note of it as Sombra sat up and opened the holo-screen. "She was this close to jumping him! Did you see that predatory look in her eyes?"

"How does that help my patient?" Angela asked though she felt a small ping of jealousy on how fast Sebastian and Fareeha moved. "Maybe topless women that he liked should help."

Angela smacked Sombra on the back of the head. "None of this perverse antics are going to cure his amnesia! Now get your mind out of the gutter."

"You're just jealous that he swooned you over by calling you, "Doc", while Fareeha almost hooked him in." Sombra said. "Would you stop dragging this toward my feelings in this! Besides it's not like you got anywhere!"

"Or have I?" Angela opened her mouth to chew her out, but closed it. "I almost fell for that." They heard footsteps as Sebastian passed the doorway. "Hey Sebastian."

He turned toward Sombra and she blew a kiss. He rolled his eyes and returned the gesture. Angela was given a quick wave before Sebastian continued his walk down to his room. Sombra turned her smugly. "Fell for what?"

"I'm not going to fight over him like a piece of meat. I just need to do my job." Sombra snickered. "Go ahead do your job, just remember to have fun!" Angela clutched her staff as she angrily smiled. "Good night Sombra."

"Night Angel." Sombra laughed as the medic left the room. Angela walked over to the room she and Fareeha share and opened it. Her roommate was surprised when she came in. "Angela! I see you got your equipment fixed."

"Yes I did. And with it I can heal your injuries. If you may." Fareeha prepared herself as Angela pointed the staff toward her. The beam hit Fareeha and slowly repaired her injuries. It was slow since Angela didn't want to overstress the weapons. After a few minutes, Fareeha gave a huge sigh of relief when it was done. She peeked underneath her bandages before ripping it off. There was no sign of the assassin's doing.

0-0-0-0-0

Amélie jumped down as she saw Burr walking back. He looked drained as if he had just regressed back to where he was two years. He closed the door and sighed hard. "Burr, are you alright?"

"Are you?" She gave a shrug, but he put on a small smile and reached for the first aid kit. "I can tell that you're hurt. That assassin got you hard." She scoffed at that as Burr pulled up her sleeve. But before he proceeded, Burr reached for her watch and switched it off. The color of her skin returned to blue and her brown eyes returned to gold.

"...is something wrong with the disguise?" Burr grabbed a flask of water and a towel. "You know Angela's offer still stands. She can find a way to undo Talon's surgical procedures on your heart rate and undo most of the damage."

"Burr, I thought we talked about this. As long as you're in the fight I will be. Besides I've been a great help to Overwatch." Burr gave a small 'hm'. "Why do want me to do the procedure? If I do then a good bit of my skills will fall with the new form. I would be of no use to you."

"Don't say that. You've done more than enough. Fighting with me and the others proves you've changed, but Amélie I think you deserve a chance at a normal life."

"..." The assassin didn't answer, but her eyes widened at that prospect. "You've been unfairly removed from your life, you lost your husband, and you've been a weapon. And despite being free from Talon you still fight with us. You deserve a second chance."

"Where's this coming from? Burr…" Burr wrapped the bandage around her arm as she turned his head. "Are you trying to get rid off me?"

"No, God no! Amélie I want in my life more than anything. I just...I just want to repay you for everything. Sticking with us for the past few years and being a tremendous help. I want to repay for that." She snaked her arms around her neck as she faced him. "You don't have to mon cher. It isn't necessary."

"Please take it." Burr pleaded, his expression shifted again. She saw the torn sight she saw in Africa. The gaze at the funeral. The helpless look as he watched his closest friend die. "Amélie, I can't afford to lose anyone else least of all you! I can't take a chance on that and with Gideon involved I just…"

"We're in this together Burr. You didn't convert my allegiance by standing aside. And even if things were to go south, I won't allow Gideon or anyone else get between us. Noah, his mother, Burr I promise I won't end up like them. I will be with you till the end."

Burr let his shoulders drop as he hung his head in defeat. "I don't know what to do anymore with you. I guess you'll stick by me." He looked up with a somewhat determined look.

"Till the end." They both said. "And if I was going to ever retire, I want you to do one thing for me." He raised an eyebrow as Amélie kissed him. She pushed him down and laid on top of him. "And what would that be? Retire with you and get married?"

She looked up and winked. Burr blushed hard at that and sputtered a response as she turned over. Burr in the meantime was currently thinking on that. He felt his heart soar in surprise and secret relief at that proposal. He almost giggled at the idea before Gideon's words rang in his head.

 _"That woman loved her husband to such an extent it might not even be possible to reach it unless some part of him was in you."_ Gerard's legacy. He suspected he was this for years, but it was always smacked down by firm denial. Gerard, that man has been an influence in his life since he met them all those years ago. All the skills, the gun play, the combat, the strategies, everything he's learned was from that man. But how much of Gerard was in him? He was still more than that, right? But what did Amélie see? Did she see more of Burr or her husband?

He felt her pull him in close and made him the little spoon. He leaned over and kissed her hand. Five years knowing each other and here they were still together. However he let her hold him as Gideon's face reappeared. He clenched his teeth before calming down.

'After Gideon, perhaps then I can…' His thoughts just slowed down as he felt the grasp of sleep come over him. It's been a long day. A really long day.

Across the ocean and into the land, two assassins were training. "Come on Aryt! Try harder!" Aryt put up his arm and caught the blow, he twisted around and kicked Angel away. The woman stumbled back as he continued his assault on her. As one of the few personal assassins Vishkar had under there belt that don't include private contractors, these two were very important pieces.

Angel caught his foot and spun around. She threw him across the room and he growled at the pain. Standing up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two knives. He charged forward and had one blade pointed right at her. She waited one second before jerking her foot up and ejected the knife up.

The assassin caught the handle and deflected the first blade. Sparks flew when they met and continued as Aryt struck harder with each swipe. Angel kept a calm face as they continued to spar. Finally she caught one of his knives in a deadlock before catching the second arm. Angel jerked up her knees and Aryt felt incredible pain in his abdomen. He fell onto his knees before Angel picked him up by the throat and slamming him into the floor.

"Nice job. One minute and thirty seconds before you were defeated. You last ten seconds longer." He got up and rubbed his throat. "Next time, try fighting smarter not harder. Wouldn't want that annoyance to kick your ass again."

"How long are going to keep reminding me of that?"

"Since it's your fuck up." Aryt stood up and patted himself off. "That stranger's going to get what's coming to him in time. The reason I asked for your help is deal with Fareeha Amari. That woman is going to be the main problem when we try to reach Angela."

"That's true. Being a Helix Security member and using the Raptora suits can equate to being a threat." She put her knife away and rolled her shoulders. "Then again I can just grab my gun and…" She gave a gun gesture and mouthed a 'bang'.

"Amari is mine." He asserted his ground. Angel held back a chuckle as he tried to seem serious. "So big sis will be free once you take care of Amari? Any reason why?"

"She's my meal ticket. That is all." He said before walking away. She shook her head before turning over and seeing Symmetra watching her. "You captured the performance."

"He wants all progress be recorded for your sake."

"I'm one of the best. Gideon should have more faith in me and Aryt. He's growing nicely." Symmetra shook her head. "He's been getting reckless. The reconditioning-"

"Reconditioning? You were reconditioning him?" Symmetra held a straight face as Angel walked up. "That's idiotic on a large scale. The reconditioning process is highly dangerous for everyone involved. You are risking the security of everyone if someone blows the whistle."

"Then no one will." The two women froze as Gideon walked into the room. "Moonlark, there's no need to question my methods on how I treat our employees. He agreed to the conditions and he's become stronger because of it. And unlike prodigies like you or Symmetra, it takes others longer to learn these skills."

"Of course sir." Angel said. Symmetra walked up. "The final details have been finalized and the ball is ready. The guests lists is filled and we'll begin our events within the next few days."

"Excellent. And have you done what I've asked for our special guest?" Symmetra nodded. "Angela Ziegler is to be escorted to your personal table with the others. And any escorts she brings will be treated across the room."

"Moonlark, you and Aryt are to watch over Amari. Any movements from her to stop us and "escort" her out of the party."

"Wouldn't you just set off Overwatch once they realize what we did?"

"They'll be busy with our diversion. Now get ready. In the next few days it'll be show time and I don't want anyone getting in the way of our plans."

Symmetra sighed. "So peace negotiations have failed." Gideon sneered. "It was a stupid idea in the first place. Burr is a man of commitment, focus, and sheer will. Gerard left behind a worthy successor and of all people it had to be with that brat."

The two didn't say anything as Gideon turned to Moonlark. "And speaking of the brat, intensify Aryt's training regimen. It turns out that Widowmaker's on his side and she's as deadly as ever."

"Widowmaker?" The two asked surprised. He nodded. "When it comes to it, I want Widowmaker out of the picture as well. Moonlark, she's going to be your problem." She stepped forward. "Sir, no disrespect, but this is Widowmaker we're talking about. She slaughtered our private contractors at the U.N."

"So? I thought you were our top assassin." She pulled back. "I am, it's just-"

"Then there should be no problem eliminating her from the equation. Assassin, Talon's or Overwatch's, she's still human by definition. Do not let her reputation pacify you." Angel swallowed her protest as Gideon moved on. "Overwatch's grown considerably. And their power and reputation barely overshadow our own. This war between us is going to make or break where Vishkar goes from here. And if any of you fail me, I will drag you down with me. Understood?"

The two saluted Gideon before walked to the door. "Glad to see we're on the same page."

0-0-0-0-0

The seeds of doubt are planted in Burr, the drive to return is in Sebastian, Gideon and his assassins plan their next move. What will come of this? I don't know, but I do want to hear what you guys think. This story can go in many directions now. Also I hope many of you like the lack of action. I want some moments of peace before things get crazy and things will get crazy. Also I going on another break since this is around the time I should let things simmer. Hopefully the next time we meet it'll change the world of Among Heroes as we know it.

And I'm not talking about a certain crossover with a Desmond Riley. I'm sorry just a little excited for more of that. Anyways I'll leave you all to imagine what comes next. Feel free to leave it as a Review and if you have questions PM me. I'm always up for those. And until then ciao!


	35. Attempted Therapy

The early morning sun rose over the horizon, but only one person was there to watch it. Sombra sat on the roof of the house and let the warm rays try to erase the cold night away. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. It was no surprise that she'd like this little house away from anyone rather than a terrorist cell. She pulled up her screen and checked up on to bedrooms. One had Angela and Fareeha sleeping peaceful on the guest mattresses given. The next one was Sebastian. His scouter shined the light from the sun and she remembered the pain it was to find someone to craft that.

Then she focused on Sebastian's face. It was content. As if none of the events of his life before could ever reach him. She remembered what happened those years ago.

The days in that hospital were tense. Sebastian...Noah wouldn't wake up. Sombra would focus on her own recovery not to mention reestablishing her connections. Luckily a few different servers underneath Talon's nose weren't destroyed in the mountain. It was easy for her to regain control of the flow of information going on.

Back into the world of news, politics, problems, Overwatch, Talon's defeat, and all of it balancing on her fingertips. As she waited, she remembered the Eye. The Eye that found her out, the one that forced her underground. Was it a lucky hacker that accidently broke through her defenses, did she stumble on a massive conspiracy that involved the world's greatest powers, or was it a God AI?

All these questions have plagued Sombra for years since she erased herself from existence. Sometimes she would go on for days on end, trying to figure all of it out. And yet nothing has appeared since then. The world balanced on the tips of her finger, but she's only human. Her goals could change, they could result into something else.

And that's where she was. Free from Talon, no one can hold her down. All those who can were either dead or gone. It should be easy to leave these things behind if it wasn't for...him. Her friend was in a coma, most likely dead if she hadn't saved him.

Doctors, nurses, and other personnel tried getting more information on him, but like Sombra he too was erased. He didn't do a good job though, his former employers held snippets of information and Overwatch itself had to have a file on him. He wasn't gone, just hard to find. And she could respect him for that. Honestly the parallels never left her.

Losing parents at a young age, forced into crime for survival, joining major organizations for a goal, Sombra could see herself taking Noah's path if things were different. If she had a friend to ground her in reality. Noah had Burr, Sombra had no one. She may have gained "allies" in time, but by then it was too little too late.

The hacker was used to being alone and that thing couldn't change at the moment. That's what she would've said, however she was now currently sitting in a hospital room with a comatose man that she rescued. Life works in mysterious ways, she guessed.

"Ms. Diaz." She needed a name. Maria Diaz worked before and it'll do it again. "I've got the results on what else your...boyfriend?"

"Friend. He's my friend." If the circumstances were different, she would've laughed off the image of this bastard being her lover. "Your friend's eye. The optical nerves have been severed due to the blow that's been dealt. When we tested shining a light on his eye, his left contracted but his right eye wouldn't. With your permission, we'd like to recommend an eye transplant."

"Really? You need to ask me if you can fix my friend's vision? What do you think?" The doctor noticed the tone and nodded. He walked off as Sombra gave a huff of frustration. She would be more polite, but the boredom was sinking in.

"Mm." She heard. Sombra turned over and saw movement in his eyes. She got up as his eyes were exposed to the light. His right eye didn't react, but his left eye did. He groaned loudly in pain as Sombra tried to calm him down.

"Hey calm down! Noah, stay still!" The personnel heard the commotion and came in. They held him down and injected him some medicine to calm him down. He didn't say a word, but his lips were moving as if they were trying to convey words. Sombra came up as the doctors dispersed and faced the hacker.

"Apologies, this wasn't what we expected. We had to put him under again. Next time, he wakes up then it'll be calmer." She didn't saw a word to him and pulled out the blue lense he wore. "Is there a shop nearby for glasses?"

Three Days Later…

Sombra was playing around with trolling a few executive business men with threats on their money supply, kidding about it, then actually taking a good sum of it when she heard a groan. She reached over on his bedstand and grabbed a glass of water. "Hold on, amigo. Drink first."

Noah broke apart his cracked lips when Sombra lifted the glass towards him. He drank cautiously. The water being most helpful thing since he woke up, energized him slightly. "Wh-who…."

"Ssh." She said. Sombra pressed a finger against his lips. "Just rest. The doctor will see you soon." Noah slowly laid back down as Sombra felt immeasurable happiness that he was up. However she couldn't express that. She called up the doctors and they pulled up. The head doctor stood next to her as Noah tried speaking again. "H..He-Hello."

"It seems speech is in the right order. His vocals are going to need more exercise. So once he's up and ready have him talk more. Inactivity is bad for any muscle even speech." Noah didn't know what to say as the doctor examined his eyes. "As we thought, there is going to have to be an eye transplant needed for the right eye. As for the left one we need to ensure that he wears dark lenses or filtered frames until then."

Sombra held up the lense, now crafted into a scouter. It would hook onto his left ear and stay in place unless he removed it himself. The doctor took it and carefully placed it. Noah barely reacted to the action and tried moving his arms. "Wh-Who am...I?"

The hacker glanced at the floor in total guilt. They were right. She knew they were probably right, but to see it for real was more painful than listening to it. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry about that now. Right now, we're gonna fix up. After that we'll tell you."

Apparently that was more than enough to make his lips move up to the slightest margin. Sombra held his hand and tried to be more reassuring. The doctor let them be before slamming the door shut!

The hacker flinched at the noise and found herself on the roof again. "Hey Sombra." She turned around and saw Sebastian walking up to her with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning Sebastian. What brings you up early?"

"Cold morning plus hot coffee make an enjoyable experience. However that doesn't explain why you're up here." She scoffed at him. "Come on we all have our little happy places. I just like the roof since it's nice and quiet without your little bitching."

"Mock all you want Sombra, but I know you enjoy my showertime jams."

"You play the old jazz station. That's music over a hundred years old." He gave a mock offended face. "Excuse you, but I like to listen to other things. Your Spanish alarm gets annoying too, you know."

She punche d him on the shoulder. "My alarm is awesome. You know if you tried learning more Spanish, you would enjoy it too."

"Sure I will." Sebastian said as he took a sip of his coffee. Sombra took a sip of her own mug as the two watched the sunrise. She noticed his grip on the coffee mug was tighter as his hands were bare to the cold breeze.

"Where's the mittens you bought?" Sebastian noticed his hands and waved off the concern. "I just lent them over to Fareeha. She was freezing yesterday and I decided to let her borrow my mittens."

"Well isn't that kind of you. I don't recall you doing that for me." Sebastian had a flash of realization before returning to his relaxed expression. "It's different since you were already prepared. Fareeha wasn't and as I a friend I gave her my mittens."

She remembered that look of intimacy last night. That was not the look friends share. That's what lovers would share. It seemed strange. Two years and while she was rather flirty, it didn't garner many of those looks. Just little vague flirting back. And now Fareeha comes in and gets that gaze. It was infuriating to think about. It made her...jealous.

That same jealousy that sparked through Angela the night before and now Sombra finds herself in that stump. "If you say so. So what're you doing today?"

"Um, well I don't know. I think Angela wants to start helping me with my memories although I do need to start go back and finish off our taxes."

He gave her a small shady glare. "What? I don't know the American tax system and the reason I have you is for that. I can do almost anything, but dealing with IRS is a no go." Sebastian laughed at that notion. "Sure. That or you're lazy."

"Not lazy, just waiting for opportunities. There's a difference." Sebastian rolled his eyes and took one last sip of his coffee. "I'm sure there is, but for the life of me I'll never know."

He got up and stretched his arms. "Well I'm making breakfast today. I'll see you downstairs." He slid down the roof and Sombra watched him make a safe landing on the porch below. "Hey jackass, there's a door right here!"

"I know, this is just funner!" Sombra shook her head at what she was hearing and opened the door. Sebastian entered the house and found Angela there. "Oh Angela, there you are. I thought you'd still be asleep."

"It's fine. I'm use to short hours of sleep. I wanted to begin our session, but-" There was a growling noise and Sebastian knew it wasn't from him. Angela laughed nervously. "Sorry it seems I require subsistence."

Sebastian grinned and moved over to the stove. "Eh don't worry about. I'm the cook of the house. I'll cook up something mean." Angela sat at the table as she watched him work. Sebastian grabbed his spatula and went to work. The act of cooking was one that he was always familiar with. It's worth noting that he had spent a good amount of time working. He turned on the gas light and blue sparks erupted from it.

"Jesus! Aw crap did something go wrong?" The stove emitted blue sparks again and it almost flashed him.

He took a glance back at Angela and saw her looking rather...distraught. Everything went grainy as he felt different this time. A glowing blue circle was next to him and Angela was wearing her Valkyrie suit. He didn't get a chance to saw a word as he instinctively raised his hand to deflect something heavy. He fell to the ground as Angela was helpless to act. He got up again and raised his shield up from the unknown enemy before feeling the force rock his arms.

Sebastian fell to the ground once again before a clawed hand slammed to the floor. It dragged him up and Sebastian could see the face of Death looking at him. _"It'd be a shame to shoot you like a dog, why don't you serve a better use and become my meal."_

He held his throat tightly as he could almost feel everything being drained away. He was choking, no dying, no he was being absorbed. He was...He was..."Sebastian!"

The world of darkness returned to being a kitchen as he saw Angela standing next to him. Her hand on his shoulder and chest while looking worried. "The stove just short circuited, but you were moving too close to it. That's a little dangerous if you think about it."

"Dangerous? I-" He stopped himself and looked at his hands. Black fingerless gloves appeared for a brief second before disappearing. "Is something wrong?"

He looked and for a brief moment, she looked to be sobbing. Her hair was a mess, cuts were placed on her cheeks, and frustration curled her features. Sebastian shook his head before the features disappeared and the moment of fear was gone as well. He couldn't recall it. Just like with Fareeha, something was there. Yet it never stayed.

"I'm fine, Doc. I was just inspecting the stove." She gave him a look of disbelief before letting him go. "You don't have to cook. Maybe just a simple breakfast will do."

He nodded before looking at his hand. No glove. No image. Sebastian gritted his teeth in frustration. Again, it happened again. "Angela, when do we start?"

"Hm?"

"You know the whole memory thing. I want to start." Sebastian said. Angela was taken back by that firm tone. "We can begin when you're ready."

He nodded and the two sat down. "Now I must tell you this. I don't know if these sessions will bring back your memories. I cannot guarantee anything. So please understand-"

"I understand." Sebastian said. "So if I don't remember Noah, then I can continue as Sebastian. Nothing will be loss." He saw her flinch at that statement and felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I mean we can, um take some...just we can help others with your research."

"Of course." Angela said with her bangs over her eyes. Sebastian and Angela felt the room go awkward. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at the clock. Angela took a deep breath and let the doctor take over. "So let's begin."

She grabbed her communicator and hit record. "This is a record for the new case on amnesia. Subject's name: Sebastian. Medical information will be added later to this log when time is allowed. May I ask you, how far does your memory go?"

"How far? Well to be honest, I can remember waking up in a hospital. In Africa. The doctors were there along with my roommate Sombra. And that was about two years ago. I don't how I got there, but I was injured. Really badly."

Angela tapped her fingers against the table. The images came back from Sombra's tale were what came to mind. "And what have done to help alleviate the amnesia? Obviously you must've tried recalling any memories."

"Sure, I have. It's just...Sombra brought over pictures, tried to help identify who Overwatch was, and even told me stories of what I did. Apparently most photographic or video evidence was destroyed alongside Talon servers. So she couldn't pull those up."

"Of course. And yesterday, after spending a day with Fareeha, did any of that change?"

Sebastian remembered how familiar Fareeha felt. He, himself, was surprised about how casual he treated the hero. Everything acted out like two old friends reuniting after a period of time. And then there was the events of last night. He could almost feel something coming back. Old feelings, unfinished business? It didn't matter it was just there. It was like taunting him.

He looked at Angela and felt his heart flutter. That sense of familiarity was with her too. Despite their...initial confrontation there was no anger from his side. "I think so. I don't know, but I feel natural being around heroes like you two. I was little surprised by that."

"Surprised?" Angela asked. He nodded. "I...It was like seeing Sombra after a few days. All natural as if no time has passed."

"Go on." Angela prodded. He shook his head and Angela tried thinking of what to do next. She tried thinking before on what may have helped. Fareeha last night held complete trust and the two were having a quiet moment. Similar to their training...periods. Familiarity. Fareeha and Sebastian acted as old friends and may have repeated old patterns. "Sebastian, why don't we just talk."

"Talk? Isn't that what we've been doing, Doc?" He raised a brow at her. Angela's professional gaze melted to the more casual one before. "I mean we don't focus so much on this subject and just have a little talk."

"What're you up to?"

"Treading familiar ground." Angela stated. Sebastian crossed his arms. "Well this should be fun."

And so they talked. For almost hours they held conversations about the medical field, politics, Overwatch, cute videos, food, embarrassing experiences(Angela had a few good stories, but Sebastian could add a few of his own.), and their personal interests.

Sebastian felt that sense of familiarity return. The world seemed to change around him. The kitchen seemed to brighten up like a medical room. Angela was wearing her lab coat and she had a different outlook. Her eyes were still tired, but they looked like there was life this time. It was like looking into a mirror only there stood another version of himself.

Though as time passed on and the conversations began winding down the setting returned. And like before it left no visible impact, but Sebastian felt a little complete with each conversation as if he can try retaining some semblance of it.

Throughout the time he found himself laughing like a madman at Angela's old photos during Overwatch. Still charming, but the characters in there were crazy. Especially the one where she was posing next to a daredevil and a pumpkin man.

She found herself intrigued by how happy he seemed. Despite wanting his memories, Sebastian actually had quite a normal life and that made him beam. It was almost weird to consider this man who fought one of the most deadly organizations in known history to go in depth on how he was happy someone let him cut in line at the grocery store. That's a side she's never seen before. But he still ha

"...and then I ended up repairing the roof after my little stunt." Sebastian concluded. He felt much better than he ever did before. Running through these subjects and with Doctor Zieger of all people is something he's never imagined. Angela stopped the recording and picked it up. "Well this was rather stimulating. I had fun."

"Same. I hope we'll do this again."

"Of course." Angela said. Sebastian stood up and bid the doctor adieu However he didn't realize how close they were and looked down at the doctor. She had a kind smile on her face as Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. "Sebastian?"

He moved his hand up, it reached near her arm when another hand grabbed her shoulder. It was him! Only tinted with contrasting blue and red. He shook his head with cold glare and Sebastian put his hand down.

"I'll see you later." He said. Angela smirked before grabbing his arm and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red at that and Angela smiled. "We'll talk about Noah and his relationships next time." She waved goodbye before Sombra appeared. "Nice job. For a second there I thought I saw you considering to take him right there."

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile Sebastian was walking out with confusion plaguing his head. He saw himself only a few colors off. And that look it seemed aggressive to a degree. He kept mauling over that when he bumped into Fareeha. Or rather she bumped into him and he fell on the ground. "Sebastian! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Just...where are you going?" She was currently in training clothes and by the looks of it was getting ready to start. "Training. Obviously if that little annoyance comes back for round two I'll be ready this time. And it doesn't hurt to brush up on a few of my skills."

"That's true. So do need a training partner? I've been sitting down for a good while. I wanna stretch my legs."

"..." She didn't say anything for a second before nodding. "Fine, I need to brush up on hand to hand training."

The two walked out to the open field with grass now dry in the noon sun. Still chilly, the two ignored it as Fareeha warmed up. "What kind of training have you had?"

"Um, Sombra taught me a few moves, but most of the time it's just in the moment. I like to improvise my combat." Fareeha cracked her knuckles and neck while she shook her head. "Smart for in the moment scenarios, but fruitless with an experienced soldier."

"I dunno. I remember saving you and Angela from that assassin." She felt a little irked when that was brought up. "Hmph, he caught me off guard. I don't underestimate my opponents be it that assassin or you."

She got into a stance and waited for Sebastian. He dropped his sweater and lifted up his hands like a boxer. "However I understand if you have a little trouble hitting pretty women like me."

"How did you know they were my weakness?" Sebastian chuckled. He stopped when Fareeha charged and threw a jab. He ducked underneath. She brought up her knee and he twisted his body out of the way. She spun around and kicked high in the air. Her opponent rolled underneath her leg.

"What?" Fareeha said before continuing her attempts to land a blow. Sebastian kept moving his body out of the way in just the right moments. It was a little frustrating when she brought her arm up and he was forced to block it. He strained against her strength. "So you can dodge."

"I figured the best way not to get hurt is to move out of the way." She didn't reply with words, but with another knee up. His second hand caught it and Fareeha was surprised to see his reaction speed. They separated before Fareeha rolled her arms. "Not a bad strategy, but even those most skilled eventually get hit."

She rushed him and held an open palm strike. Sebastian felt the world shift as the field turned into a flat mat. Fareeha didn't look any different yet there stood a little bit of enjoyment. Sebastian blocked her blow and tried countering. She caught his arm and smirked. Sebastian saw her slip her foot behind his and pull it from right under him.

His back hit the ground as he saw her staring right at him. "Do you yield?" He shifted himself around to break free from her grip, but there was no movement. "Yield?"

"Maybe…" Sebastian felt a little bit of competitive edge come up. He rolled around and shifted their position. "If you say it first."

"Not bad." Sebastian smirked before feeling her let go and put her feet under him. She pushed him off and he hit the ground. The man got up as Fareeha stood up. "Not bad. That wasn't bad at all. You're pretty good."

"Yeah. I hope so or I'd chalk up my victories to luck." Sebastian realized he didn't say that as another him walked up. His clothes were different as they were gym clothes this time instead of the black pants and white shirt he always wears. "Come on Noah, I'm sure you'll get one victory soon enough."

Sebastian reached out to Noah, but he ran toward Fareeha with confidence. He watched the two match blow for blow. Fareeha held an absolutely calm face before she caught a surprise kick. Noah pulled her in for a hold and wrapped his arms around her. Noah didn't see it, but Fareeha had a bright smile as she broke free from his grasp.

Sebastian held a sense of nostalgia. He reached out as the two were in a lock. He reached out, but then a fist broke through the image and hit him hard in the cheek. The mat below was replaced with grass as he hit the ground. "Oh my God. Sebastian, I'm so sorry."

The stinging pain was all he could feel and the image faded. And he could barely piece it together. Fareeha was in front of him and examining his cheek. "You were doing so well and I guess I just lost control."

 ** _(*Play Steven Universe: Reconciliation)_**

"I...I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Fareeha continued to apologize as Sebastian tried piecing together what he saw. "Fareeha-" A water droplet hit his arm. Another. Then another. Fareeha and Sebastian noticed the rain starting to pick up. It was unexpected but Sebastian let it wash over him.

"We should head inside." Fareeha suggested. Sebastian didn't answer her. He kept looking at the sky. The rain reminded him of some place dark, small, and the color purple for some reason. "Sebastian."

He looked at her before sliding his foot next to her. She was surprised to feel a splash of water hit her leg. She saw a playful smirk on his face before retaliating. "Don't think you'll win."

She kicked up some water, but he dodged it. Sebastian saw that body language and kicked up another splash. It hit Fareeha in the leg again and the soldier was taken aback. While playful, Sebastian carried a sense of calmness. As if to say this isn't out the ordinary.

The two were soaking wet when Sebastian dodged one more splash before slipping. He was taken back by the sudden turn of events when Fareeha caught him. It seemed a little bit of a role reversal to those old movies Sombra and him watched together.

She seemed to have him in a dip while he held onto her shoulders. "Heh, nice catch." Fareeha blushed and slowly pulled him up. "You're welcome."

"Hey Fareeha." He said. "Hm?"

"We should probably get out of this rain." Fareeha seem to care as they quickly ran to the barn. He opened it and the two were left watching the rain. Sebastian wiped some of the rain off and watched it.

"It's not a bad sight." Fareeha said. "It sure is. You know one day I intend on having a house like this. But probably somewhere a little warmer."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Sure. Hey it'd be fun to do that someday." After a few minutes, Sebastian was caught off guard when she pulled him close. "F-Fareeha?"

However despite what his mind thought, she pulled him into a hug and held on. "I miss you." He froze when he heard that. Sebastian could feel tension rise in her as she held on tighter. "I'm sorry, but I...I miss you so much."

"Fareeha, where's this coming from? I get that you-" He stopped when she pulled back and looked at him with distraught eyes. "Fareeha."

"You asked if you had a girlfriend before." He nodded. "I wasn't-I wasn't your girlfriend, but I-I held feelings for you and I know it's terrible to drop this on you, but I thought I'd...want it out of the way."

"That's fine. Let it flow." He replied blankly. Sebastian didn't know what to do. Nor did he have any idea on what he did in the past to gain her attention of all people. Perhaps being a friend would help. "I'm not…"

'Pick your words wisely Sebastian. Don't fuck it up like you did with Angela.' He sighed. "I don't know how to help you. I wish I could. I really do."

"I don't doubt that." Fareeha mumbled. She faced him and Sebastian tried putting up a grin. An all too familiar grin. Sebastian saw her lean in and for a second that other him appeared. And it was pissed. He slowly opened his mouth, but Sebastian closed his eyes as he felt Fareeha press her lips against his.

Electricity coursed through his body and Sebastian felt the world give way to this sensation. He held her arms as he briefly opened them. Fareeha was in soldier garb. The room was dark and cramped. His body ached as if he's been through hell and back. The sense of urgency was there, but it seemed to be an afterthought.

Fareeha pulled back and the world returned to normal. Sebastian held a hand up to his mouth as the two realized what just happened. Sebastian felt his embarrassment return ten fold as Fareeha pulled back terribly shook. "I apologize. That was never meant to happen."

"Fareeha."

"I will leave to your own devices." She quickly left him behind as Sebastian reached out. He could see Angela and Sombra in the distance and clenched his head. They appeared...battle damaged. Sombra had a torn cloak with a bloody lip along with bruises over her body. Angela was wearing her suit with the holes in it and terrible burns on the side. Fareeha returned to her soldier garb with cuts over her shoulder and arm. The three looked so different than what they were today.

He reached over to the barn door and closed it shut. His headaches returned as Sebastian slid down the wall. It hurt to look at them. All that talk, the sparring, it was building up to this and Sebastian couldn't do anything about it. He curled up as the pain increased.

 _Look at you._

He stopped and looked up. Another him. The same him that appeared when he got close to Angela and Fareeha. Only he was monstrous. He had jagged teeth, tore clothes, and a contorted body structure. He look as if Hell had chewed him up and spat him back out.

 _Whimpering like a child to your tiny headaches. How pathetic are you?_

"W-who?"

 _Who am I? What do you think? You know who I am._ The figure leaned down and he could see flashes of himself doing something, fighting someone. Rather fitting I come back as a ghost.

"Go away," The figure now known as Noah pulled Sebastian up. _Don't act like that. I'm you and why would you want you to go away._

"You're not needed."

 _And why's that? From the looks of things, I've been missed and we both know that there are others that miss you. I know you wonder who they are._

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian croaked. Noah cackled. _I want to stay. What do you think?_

Sebastian clutched his head tighter and looked up. "Go away." He repeated. Noah shook his head and pulled Sebastian's head. _That's awfully rude to yourself. I'm just making sure we stay here. Nice and cozy_.

"You're not me." Noah pulled Sebastian's head up and flashed his horrid teeth. _I am you. I am you that they want, but do not worry. I have no intention of coming back. They can poke and prod and prey, but these memories, our identity shall remain buried with the rubble that day. No use in bringing back old memories they've been wiped out God knows when._

Sebastian flinched when he heard him echo those words. But they can try. _It won't matter in the end. You and me, we're safe. No more bullets, no more life and calls, no more stress._

"No!" Sebastian groaned as he saw the woman that looked over Fareeha. Her black vacant eyes stared at him before waving a nice hello. Noah knelt down and stroked Sebastian's hair. The woman stood above him and her gray hand reached down.

No more pain, no more fear. Sebastian almost whimpered pitifully as he felt his body give way to this ghost. As he closed his eyes, the images of Noah with Fareeha and Angela were slowly ripped apart. Other memories appeared with ones like Tracer, Genji, McCree, and a guy that was in most of them and they too were ripped to shreds. Noah chuckled darkly as he reached for a piece and held in front of Sebastian's eyes.

 _No more Overwatch._

0-0-0-0-0

Wow. That was a little dark. Alright I'm gonna take a long break and I'll leave you to what your predictions will be now. Leave a review or PM me of you wanna talk. Until then ciao! Also if you're in the mood for more Among Heroes, there's a small crossover in a story with a certain Copilot's story.

Update: I got an Ask fix out there now and you can ask any questions or mess with my OCs with your request if you want ;)


	36. The Name, The Dance, And The Plan

His mind was moving backwards. The sneer on his other half was tainting, haughty, and hostile. Sebastian couldn't quite process what was going on. He needed to escape. Back to where he was safe. Back when he was no one!

A light was shining above him and Sebastian reached for it. Noah looked at him and shook his head. As if to say it was no use. Sebastian reached for it and light shined over him. Finally the light consumed him and the demon haunting him vanished.

It was hard. Nothing felt normal. He tried opening his eyes. The weight was all too familiar. He broke through it and lifted his eyelids.

"Ah he's waking up! Miss Diaz, I believe the surgery was a success. The transplant should be working fine."

" _Gracias_." A voice said. Sebas-Noa-His name escaped him. The sterile environment greeted him as he saw a Spanish beauty with long dyed hair lean closer. "Noah...Noah can you hear me, _amigo_?"

Noah? That didn't sound right. In a way it did, but it sounded...wrong. " _Concentrar_ , you stubborn bastard. Remember me? It's Sombra."

Opening your mouth was like peeling apart sticky yet dry tape. His tongue was cleaved to the roof of his mouth and a throat dry as clay. The woman brought a glass of water up to his lips and he happily drank it. The sweet taste of water was so refreshing it was euphoric. He tried sitting up, but his arms barely functioned.

"Hey be careful. I don't want those doctors putting you under. Take it slow." Following her instruction was easy. Move one arm up, push up. Move the second arm, repeat. He could feel his body slowly give out though upon his third try. He had sweat dripping down his face as he finally sat up.

"Noah! Please be careful." Again, that name. It bothered him. As if Noah was some kind of perpetrator. That couldn't be right. Could it? He looked and found Sombra trying her best to encourage him. "There we go pal. Nice and easy."

"W-who am I?" She reeled back from that question. Wasn't it valid? He was drawing a blank. Nothing was coming into his mind and now Sombra was twiddling with her fingers. "Noah, don't you remember anything? Please tell me you remember something."

"I...I don't." There was no voice, no image, no one person or persons to remember, it was all blank. "Should I?"

" _Mierda_. I guess they were right." He looked at her with confusion. Who was right? Did they know him? It should be simple to- " _Maldito sea!_ " He flinched as she hit the side of his bed hard.

"I...should've just taken the information and left! You would've been left to your devices and I wouldn't be stuck with you! And you wouldn't have been captured if it wasn't for me!" Her eyes flashed red hot anger. He felt immense guilt despite not knowing this woman. He reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"I'm sorry." She realized what she said and let out a breath of frustration. "It's not...It's not best to blame yourself. You have no idea what's been going on?"

He shook his head. Sombra nodded. "Of course. Of course you don't. What am I thinking? Here you should rest." Sombra made him slowly lean down against the bed. "I'll see you soon."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead softly. In any other circumstance it was worth a blush, but fatigue was too much. The brain power was taking too much. Sleep took him in.

After what seemed an eternity, he opened his eyes again. Sombra was sleeping next to him on a chair. He briefly cracked his lips for a smile before reaching up and feeling his right eye was bandaged. Moving it up, the bandages covered the forehead and around. The early morning darkness made it hard to see with his own eye, but his sense told him all limbs were accounted for. That was a relief to him.

The lights turned on and he grunted in pain as it hit his left eye. He covered it with his hand and Sombra slowly woke up. "Miss Diaz. We provided you a bed. Do you not want it?"

"No. I need to stay awake in case Noah-" He grunted against that and the two turned to him. The doctor grabbed the scouter on the bedside next to him and put it over his eye. The glass was tinted red, but it didn't bother him for the most part. The pain was almost gone.

Sombra patted him on the head reassuringly and he could feel himself relax.

Time passed. Apparently months have passed since then and Sombra was trying to help him remember. He didn't know the people being shown to them, but with a little bit of research he saw them as the heroes of Overwatch.

Co-lead by Lawrence Burr and Winston. Their pictures didn't trigger anything. Well Winston didn't. Burr's just lead to headaches and somewhat longing. Everyone else didn't leave much. Tracer left a smile but mostly due to her personality, Zarya and Reinhardt reminded him of sore legs probably because of how intense their bods look, and everyone else was a blank.

It wasn't hard to admire them, but he couldn't understand how this could relate to him in any way. It didn't make sense. He was suppose to know them, friends with them, hell if he was really lucky love one of them. Though if that were the case then why weren't they here. Shouldn't they be here with him? It would make sense.

Though he couldn't complain about Sombra. She seemed so focused on helping him and he couldn't understand why. It looked like something else was on her mind. And he could see the gun she had stored in her jacket. It was surprising, but from her injuries it looked like a fight. A terrible fight. He closed his eyes again and let sleep take over.

A month has passed now and things have changed. His right eye was working rather fine. Probably due to the cybernetic enhancements. He kept the settings toward perfect twenty twenty as opposed to the higher settings. His brain couldn't handle the sharp images.

But his body was a different story. His feet touched the cold floor and he had to have cane for the most part. It felt so strange to stand up straight. The blood rush was high when he first did it and then Sombra helped him. She was so nice. Very nice.

"Noah."

He grunted. She noticed and saw his look at that name. "But Noah is your name."

"It...doesn't feel like...it." His eyes did tell that and she understood it. "So what should I call you?"

He stopped and looked around. His eyes saw the doctor's tag that he always saw when he was conscious. "Bastian."

"Hm?"

"Sebastian. I would like for you to call me...Sebastian." He said. Sebastian saw Sombra wanting to protest that idea. But she didn't. "Fine. Sebastian it'll be."

0-0-0-0-0

The room came swirling in. Sebastian felt cold sweat on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see no one above him. He got up and rubbed his head.

And he scrambled to his feet just as the barn doors opened. "Sebastian. The storm's over. You okay?" Sombra entered the barn. "Sebastian."

"Here, I'm here. Just give me a moment. I fell asleep."

"Again? Come on, we talked about this. I'll just move your mattress in here if you keep doing that." He stumbled over to the door and saw himself leaning against the doorframe. He shook his head and that demon was gone. That was not Noah. That was...something else.

Sombra saw his pale face and put a hand on it. "Jesus, Sebastian, are you okay? You look like a ghost if it were haunted."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said. To either Sombra or himself he didn't know. "How long was the storm?"

"A couple hours. Are you sure you're okay? You're look behind me like there's someone there." Sebastian glared at the phantom as it mocked him. "No, I just thought that I saw someone. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." She paused and opened her mouth again to say something. She stopped herself and shook her head. "You okay Sombra?"

"I'm fine. I was thinking about the new job I was offered." His interest perked. "New job? Well it's been awhile since you took one. What's the occasion?"

The hacker mulled it over. "I'm going to be leaving in three days. At the same time I'll help Angela and Fareeha get over to their dance and we'll part way from there."

Sebastian thought it over. "So the I guess you are leaving me to do taxes. And here I thought you were going to ask me to escort the heroes to their event." Sombra shook her head again. "No, I need you here. Someone's got to hold down the fort and I trust you."

"We could just go with my idea from before." He suggested. "No! I said we'd have no dogs here. And that's final."

"Sombra, why are you so adamant about a dog? We would have a furry companion and one that doesn't attack you like cats do." Sombra glared at him. One time at the flea market, Sombra came across a few stray cats and she left with more than a light wallet. "Shut up! That was humiliating. I couldn't show my face without those brats mocking me."

"They were kids!"

"Kids are gross and so are pets. Look, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment." A light bulb popped in her mind as she smirked mischievously. "Unless of course, you can convince me."

There was a seductive layer behind those words and Sebastian almost rolled his eyes before Sombra bumped him with her hip. She actually tried looking seductive and Sebastian couldn't help but admire her effort to fluster him. "I can convince you."

"Prove it."

"No." He leaned and whispered in her ear, "Because you'd want me to do that." Sombra shivered at his words and chuckled at his words as she pulled away. "Well enough of this. Anyways I just need you to hold down the fort when all of us leave."

"And should I expect you back in a few hours, days, or a week?" Sombra pondered on that. "A night at its shortest and a whole day at the most. Nothing too bad."

"And Angela and Fareeha?" Sombra saw something in his gaze and twirled a strand of hair. "Well Overwatch members are always busy and I don't know if they would consider staying here."

Angela did say they would have a few more sessions and there was three more days. Meanwhile the case is the same for Fareeha. They would have to talk about...that, but nothing too serious. Hopefully.

"Right. I was just thinking...Jameson offered free drinks if I brought one of them along. I thought it would be one last kind gesture before they go."

Sombra doubted that. He was there, alive and all healed up. They would be extremely reluctant to leave. If anything, they'll try to bring him to Gibraltar. "Hey you're bringing them over for free drinks? Why not me?"

"Because last time we did, I had to bail you out."

"I would've bailed myself out."

"Sure, but consider my bailout all the money I owe from all those bets." Sombra held back her mirth as she remembered something else. "Sebastian, did something happen here with Fareeha?"

He stopped in his tracks and blushed. "Did she say something happened?"

"The soldier passed me with a hard blush on her face and it was weird to see her come in soaking wet. The barn was dry and it was weird she'd just run back into the house." Sebastian felt his cheeks warm up and sighed. "I...I-I, we just-"

"You know what. Tell me later." She waved dismissively. Sebastian sighed happily as Sombra opened the door. The rain was gone and the two walked out on the soaked grass. "Well looks like the field could get cut again. I think you know what next week's chore is."

"Ah, are you kidding me? Why don't you do it for once?" From a distance Angela was sitting on the window sill. She watched the banter from a distance and felt the cold hand of jealousy run through her as she watched them, but stopped it.

The doctor felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Fareeha. "When do we start the mission?" Angela pondered on the date. "Three days. We need to be prepared and...Sombra will be joining us."

That bombshell caught Fareeha off guard. "What? Angela, this is our business. Why is she coming with us?"

"She's the hacker we've been looking for years!" That took Fareeha off. She almost forgot who's been a big pain when they were just beginning to reform Overwatch. "She has had her eye on us for a long time and her goals align with ours. Plus you heard what she's done with Noah."

Fareeha looked outside and saw Sombra talking to Sebastian while pointing to the grass. "Hard to believe it. I could barely believe her story about when he lost his memory."

"Well she's revealed herself and has a bone to pick with the Vishkar head. She's agreed to help us if we help her infiltrate and bug Gideon."

"And Noah, I mean Sebastian." Angela sighed. "We're leaving him behind. We can't risk him being on the field at such a dire time. Plus we're the only ones who knows he's alive. We can't let Burr or the others know just yet."

"Wait, you're keeping this a secret. Burr is Noah's best friend excluding him from the rest of Overwatch. As him being both our leader and friend shouldn't we disclose this information. Angela, he was willing to go the ends of Earth when we lost him."

"That's very true, but Noah's still...not with us. Burr would be facing a pale shadow of Noah."

"He should know nonetheless!"

"Know what?" The two stopped and saw Sombra standing there. "Don't worry. I sent Sebastian on his way. We're alone right now." The two eased up as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of them. "You should keep Sebastian a secret for now."

"You don't have the say in the matter."

"I think I do Justice. Because believe it or not, I can send you guys on your merry way without my help or Sebastian. If you left now, there would be no change in what happens to him." Fareeha took a step forward, but Angela stopped her. "Fareeha, calm yourself."

"How can you side with her? She just threatened to-"

"She's giving her stance on what she can do. And so far she's right. It would be suspicious if Noah were to disappear with us. I'm sure he has friends here." Fareeha remembered the tea owner and the family man they met the day before. "You...can't just hide him from Burr. I could understand the others, but not him."

Angela and Sombra looked at each other before the doctor conceded. "You're right. We should tell Burr. Although I don't know how he'll take the news of him being amnesiac. That's going to be quite the story to explain."

"I'll tell it." Sombra said. "After you get to bugging Gideon and kick off your little war."

"War?" Sombra pulled up a screen and pulled up a photo of Gideon Silverstone and Lawrence Burr sitting down at the table. "I got good sources and something tells me you won't be dealing with the average battle. You gotta be smart."

Fareeha could feel the hate flowing through each man. The held a gaze of utter contempt with no barriers covering it up. "We will have to be. Especially if Lucio's right on how ruthless they are."

"Now that depends on the private contractors they hire to hold them out. Of course you would know that Miss Helix Security." Fareeha shot a death glare at Sombra as the hacker shrugged it off. "Now let's talk plans. The Ball takes place in the next few days and I'm having Sebastian out of the action."

The two nodded. "Obviously I need to get into the ball with no indication I'm there. So I won't be using your second invite." Angela looked at her invitation letter and saw the unoccupied invite. "I'm gonna find my way into their security mainframe from within the building and monitor you both from there."

"What if you get found out?"

"Then they'll be chasing one woman who broke into the party. And not two representatives of Overwatch spying on the Vishkar CEO. You're going against the eyes of the media, not just an evil organization."

The three began to formulate plans on how to carry things out as two were listening in. Sebastian held a look of grimace back as he listened to them. The second was Noah. He held an impassive look.

 _We don't need to concern ourselves with that. Although I do wonder. Why would Sombra need to lie to you and how would Burr would react to seeing you?_

Sebastian felt the cold grasp of his words around his heart as the unknown man he remembered had a face. He couldn't pinpoint exact memories, but the people were beginning to gain names.

 _That is none of your concern. Just accept Sombra's directive. There's no need to dirty your hands over their burdens._

Sebastian matched Noah's impassive look as the other him faded away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Burr sat in a meditative state in an empty room before it began to glow. Slowly he rose up with his eyes still closed as he heard a buzz.

 _Training Simulation Activate. Now Burr, focus._ \- A male French voice stated.

Burr let out a breath as several holographic soldiers appeared with guns at the ready. He snapped his fingers and the blue shields erupted at his side. They floated gently above the back of his hand as he turned to the side and blocked a projectile.

It shattered and he quickly turned to the other side and blocked two more with same shield. He took a small glance up before putting both shields above him. The projectiles didn't even weigh it down.

He heard the whistling sound of a few more and raised his left handed shield. The projectiles shattered upon impact as Burr noticed a flash of metal in the light. He threw his right shield and it whistled through the air. With a clean slice, a training bot fell to the ground and Burr breathed out slowly.

"Good job! I see your efficiency with the shields is improving." He looked up and saw Winston above him. "Thanks Winston. I appreciate the upgrades." The gorilla jumped down and had his tablet on him.

"Well besides that, we need to go over the latest missions given to us by the nations." Burr took the tablet and examined each one. The missions ranged from environmental and humanitarian to forced cease fires and remnants of another Omnic Crisis.

Burr ran his hand through his hair and looked at each one. "Talon's downfall has really expanded everyone's horizons. Hm, we should deal with some of the more immediate crisis. Winston, how's our proposal with Overwatch volunteers going?'

The scientist gave him an iffy sign. "We definitely have volunteers, but without the proper sanctions and us by law still being illegal prevents us from more recruitment it's a slow climb. It has to be limited to associated groups. We make do with the local organizations, but even they can't do much."

"This stupid Petras Act has really annoying me, but now it's just asinine at this point. And I'm guessing the UN is very reluctant of Overwatch being an independent organization."

Winston nodded. "People with authority have seen us taken in former criminals like Junkrat and, ahem, Widowmaker. Trust or not, many people will always feel on edge with former high ranking terrorists. You can't expect everyone to immediately change their view about them."

"We just need more hands on deck Winston. You've seen the loadout. Not all of us can be workaholics like Angela nor be aware of all the situations going on around the world. We either need new agents or more breathing room on missions."

"I can limit the amount of missions on the list and give our members more time to relax. Afterall most of us aren't machines." Burr shook his head and handed back the tablet. "Right. Um, Burr I take it the negotiations didn't go so well."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He replied sarcastically snapped. "I'm sorry Winston I didn't mean to snap, it's just that...Gideon's a very dangerous character to be trifled with. I think I just stoked the flames when I rejected his offer."

"I believe that was a wise decision. Any one of us would've done the same thing."

Burr sat down on the floor and looked around at the training room. His memories were showing the times he was here. When he joined Overwatch before and after its fall. Burr could almost see him. That man who gave him a chance and trained who to be who he was today. Who gave him the skills to teach Noah how to survive. Some use those skills were to his friend now. Standing over him and goading him to carry on.

He shook his head and turned to Winston. "Of course, I'm just thinking at what cost. Vishkar has been on my list for years now. It's a little surreal to finally focus on them for once. You know, to be honest I thought I would spend most of this battle going against Talon."

"Really?"

"I did. Those bastards were as stubborn as cockroaches. Yet here we are just hunting down leftover Talon cells like scraping the plate of last pieces of meat."

"True, but now we're better than ever. Hm, remember the time you helped me escape from those creatures at one of the old labs." Burr sat up and rubbed his side. "I found goop all over my clothes for weeks. Although it couldn't be any worse than the time we were helping Miss Song deal with the Omnic from the ocean."

"That was a dangerous mission wasn't it! And we were planning on a simple meal to win Hana over!" Winston wholeheartedly laughed. Burr pulled out his phone. "You wouldn't believe it, but she managed to selfie right after we took care of the Omnic."

Winston looked at the two battle damaged figures in the thing. Burr had a tired smile on his face while Hana was holding up a peace sign. Burr flipped through more pictures and the two were recalling all the missions they had prior to his coma. Winston and him kept enjoying themselves until they came across a more sensitive matter.

Burr noticed Winston went quieter and looked down. It was a picture of Noah and Burr taking a selfie together. Or rather Noah laughing happily as Burr was reaching for the phone. His smile now downgraded to a more sad one. He closed his phone as he got up. "Burr, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Burr replied with an actual genuine feel. "Can't say it still hurts, but I'm feeling much better than I did two years ago." He got up and patted off his hands. "Winston, I've got a request."

"Sure."

"Take a break. You deserve it." Winston was caught off guard by that. "Are you sure? I don't mean to intrude, but I still have plenty of work."

"Yeah." Burr said. "I'll see to all your paperwork and give out mission deliveries.." Winston looked at him weird, but the idea of a break sounds wonderful.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days have passed and Sebastian waited patiently. All through that time, Sebastian held his talks with Angela which begin to slightly improve whom he once was. Although at times it's hard to keep it in his mind. Fareeha has been...focused on other tasks. By no means cold, but rather distracted. The soldier kept herself busy with other task and would find an excuse not to be near him. Sebastian, however could see the torn look she would occasionally slip through. It was hard to believe that she liked him. Especially since the Noah he knows that's in his head is a dick.

Maybe he was a better person before than today.

Sombra did her usual. It seemed odd that she would lie to him. For valid reasons, but it still hurt to know that she can act so natural around him despite lying. He shook his head. Chores. Chores needed to be done and he would leave to their business.

The other side of him was right though. Leave it alone. It was so simple and besides what could he contribute? Nothing. He would just get in the way. These were professionals and all he can do is fight somewhat well. Hell he hasn't fired a gun as far as he could remember. Admittedly small at the moment, but still valid.

"Sebastian!" He snapped of his lumpy state and saw Sombra walking in her normal trench coat. "Ooh, business must be serious if you're going in that purple and pink eyesore."

"Psh rude. I thought you liked this coat."

"Looks better on me than you." Was all he said. She smirked and put a hand on his cheek. "Aw, don't feel left out. It'll just be a day at most. I'll probably be back in time for a very late dinner or early breakfast if time permits."

"I guess so and I'll have the dog food ready." Sombra gave a fake glare. "I said no dogs! I'm not having some mutt ruin this house."

"Oh I don't know. I do get lonely around here and a pup wouldn't hurt." She shook her head. "You could just convince me to stay. I wouldn't mind." Sombra now took a step closer as Sebastian held his hand up.

The hacker stopped when he pointed to Angela and Fareeha in the next room. "You'll be taking them to their hotel right?"

She huffed at the ruined mood and answered. "Of course. There's no use of me sticking around when I'm needed elsewhere plus if they took a cab all the way out here it'd cost them a fortune."

'That would make sense if you were going to another place.' Sebastian thought quietly. His roommate turned her back to him. "Well we should get going. I need to begin the job soon if I intend to finish early."

Sebastian nodded and left the room. He walked out and found Fareeha sitting on the couch in a dress. That's new. Really new and nothing was wrong about that. "Fareeha."

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice, but she maintained control. She kept a professional face and turned. "Ah, Sebastian. Good afternoon."

"I must say you clean up nicely." The blush on her face was shown, but neither wouldn't let that ruin the mood. They're talking to each other. "So I hope you have fun at your little event."

"Oh yes. You can imagine me being with some very important officials having fun." She replied sarcastically. Sebastian sat down next to her. "Well I wish I could come with you. I think it'd be fun to be with you guys. Plus I could use a change of scenery."

"I dunno. Seems fun here instead of over there."

"You don't even know what it looks like." Fareeha shook her head. "I don't need to. I just like it here. It's quiet, private, and...peaceful."

"Yeah the peace is nice." The two sat as silence wrapped around them now. Sebastian could feel the awkward tension from before. "Hey Fareeha."

"Yes Sebastian?" She replied. Sebastian twiddled with his fingers as he let the atmosphere grow more intense. "I-ah wanted to talk to you about that thing a few days ago."

"I apologize! That was a mistake and I don't wish for you to misinterpret it."

"Misinterpret it? What do you mean?" Her mouth opened to explain, but no explanation came out. "Look Fareeha I understand that we...may have done something before."

"Or lack of." Fareeha mumbled under her breath, but Sebastian chose to ignore it. "I just hope this won't make us any less friends."

"No of course not. I'm very happy that you think that. I mean I admit I did avoid you for some time and I guess I didn't want to make things awkward. Although by the tone of your voice I guess I already did it."

"Eh come on." He patted her on the shoulder. She didn't realized he moved closer. "So what? I guess we're both awkward people. I don't think there's nothing inherently wrong about that. Just let's avoid doing that again."

Fareeha put a hand on his and was planning to push it off. Although she remembered last time she did that. He was still Noah and he just got out of video call with Lena and Emily. Their talk of finding someone special rang through her head and she slowly put her arm down. Not this time. The soldier will enjoy it this time.

The two heard footsteps approaching and the two turned to see Angela walk in. Sebastian felt his cheeks warm up real fast. Fareeha couldn't exactly blame him as he got up and approached Angela. Hell, she would've done that.

"What's going on here?" Sebastian walked up and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow. Angela you...look amazing."

"Aw, have I left you speechless?"

"Maybe." Fareeha got up and stood next to Angela. "Although Sebastian if you had to choose, who would you take?" She replied jokingly.

"I honestly don't know."

The two looked at each other and almost laughed at how indecisive he was. Sebastian almost broke that when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

 _Of course it's hard to choose. Don't let them tempt you. They'll just drag you back and we don't want that. No matter how hard you want to do otherwise._

The last sentence almost sounded...wistful. Sebastian shut his eyes tightly before seeing Angela and Fareeha still waiting. "Is there a chance I get both?"

The three shared a laugh before they heard tapping. Sombra was ready and waiting. She didn't want to interrupt her movement but time was of the essence. "Ladies. Shall we go?"

"Of course." Fareeha left with Sombra and the two waved goodbye. Angela was about to join them before a hand grabbed hers. She turned to see Sebastian. "Hey Angela...stay safe, alright?"

"Any particular reason?" She asked. He looked at her and with a reassuring look winked at her. "Just be careful. I'm sure lots of people would like a piece of Dr. Ziegler."

"I'll be fine." She leaned and kissed the corner of his cheel like before. "But thank you for your concern. I'll see you soon my friend." Sebastian was almost pure red at this point. She walked out and Sebastian touched the kiss mark. His mind flashed to a dimly lit room. His or rather Noah's body was aching with pain and they felt so much lighter.

Angela was standing while they were sitting. The two were in close proximity of each other and their eyes were enamoured with each other. She spoke a few silent words and Sebastian felt his heart tighten horribly. The scene ended as Noah and Angela were leaning in while Sebastian was thrown out.

The door slam brought him back to reality. The hum of a car engine was heard and the car drove past the window. He watched it slowly become a dot in the distance, all the while his mind was going a million miles per hour. The house was empty and Sebastian was walking through the empty halls as he always did to calm himself. He had no idea why there was such a need, but it was there.

Sebastian passed their room and stopped at the doorway. He pushed it open and walked in. Most of their stuff was cleared out and the room looked cleaner.

 _No point in trying. They're most likely gone as they should be. They have no use for us._

"Quiet." Sebastian said. He looked at the desk near the end of the room and found something glowing there. He walked over and pressed against the screen. The screen shined up in floating letters a message.

 _-You've been formally invited to join the Vishkar Ball as Angela Ziegler's 2nd invite. Please enjoy your stay_.-

 _What do you think you're doing? He heard everything. Their plan to spy on Gideon, Sombra's involvement to hack in, for it being an official Overwatch mission. No it isn't our business!_

"No. They accepted Sombra's help. And that assassin. What if he's there? He had a Vishkar teleporter on him. It wasn't like me or Sombra's translocator. He's a danger."

 _Did you forget that Fareeha is there? She can handle it. There's no need for such a risk! Don't do it!_

Sebastian picked up the invite and held it tightly in his hands. He looked outside and found the woman that haunted his dreams standing at the barn doors across. The bike was there and with this invite. Sebastian looked at Noah before walking past him.

 _You're asking for a major difficulty curve._

"I'll find a way. I always have." Ten minutes later Sebastian tightened his collar before hopping onto the bike and driving down the road at high speeds.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is an incredibly risky move. Gideon, are you listening?"

"I'm listening you old bastard and frankly I don't care. This will probably be the first move of many in dismantling Overwatch. And unlike you stupid buffoons, I won't destroy an entire mountain and fail to kill them all."

"It was a sure way-" Gideon snorted at that. "Sure way? You only killed your own men. At best you could've gotten was a small concussion. My way's better and for once it will actually do some damage."

The Overseer gave a questioning look. "After you take the doctor, what next? Burr is out there."

"Burr is weak. I think the only good thing you did was kill Noah for me. Thanks to that, Burr is vulnerable, distant, and weak. Without him it'll be a fell swoop once Widowmaker dies next."

"Dies? Hold on, we've invested an inconceivable amount of money into reprogramming Amélie into who she was today. You can't expect us to just kill her."

"Why not? And don't you use reprogramming. This isn't some Omnic with the falsehood of an identity. She's made it abundantly clear that she's on Overwatch's side. That woman is making all those investments you placed turn to shit." He smiled at seeing the overseer caving into his point.

"My assassins will take care of her. However the doctor must come first. So do not interfere and tell the rest of the council the same." The Overseer growled at him before turning around. "And hey…"

The Overseer turned before a long metallic tendril hit the wall next to his head. Gideon held his outstretched arm with it pointed at the hit point. "Do not fuck me over. Understood?" The Overseer nodded and left the room quickly. The door opened again only Symmetra was at the door. She was dressed appropriately for the event as Gideon whistled.

"Are Aryt and Moonlark ready for the event?"

"They understand their positions well enough. And will separate Angela Ziegler from Fareeha Amari." Gideon withdrew the tendril and it went back to its point. "And Amari will not die tonight. Did you pass that on?"

"Aryt understood, but Angela, I mean, Moonlark wished to cover Amari. She fears her partner's revenge attempt will jeopardize the mission. So the duty has fallen onto her." Gideon nodded with that notion and put on his best vest. "Satya."

She froze at the sound of her real name. "I hope you understand how important tonight's events are tonight." He leaned in behind her and his face held no emotion. "Aryt fails, his sister dies. Moonlark fails, she dies. You fail…" He stopped to let the moment sink in. The engineer could feel cold sweat go down her forehead.

"Everyone dies." He growled. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir." She reluctantly answered. His face returned to the arrogant smirk he held before. "Good. It's nice to have someone to trust in."

He smacked her on the rump as she walked out. "I'll see to the proceedings in the next couple hours." She held back her tongue as she closed the door. In any other circumstance, those turrets would blow his head off.

0-0-0-0-0

Worked hard on this one! So what will happen next? Sebastian rides to aid his friends and Vishkar is taking its first step into this war. Leave what you think will happen in the review or respective critism. Also if you want to have some fun with my OCs, I've got an Ask Fic where you can ask questions or dare Burr and Noah to do whatever you want. Within reason. BTW we are so close to triple reviews and follows! Bring it home baby! Till then ciao!


	37. Ballroom Blitz

"And if I trust take away the recent excavations plus the cost of the new maintenance…" Burr worked the math and put the pen down. He forgot that for the most part that Winston took care of the money proceedings. Sure they got plenty money through the jobs they were given plus some of Burr's jobs from his previous occupation paid exceptionally well.

He looked at the papers and realized that he has been working for a long while. Luckily he sent Amélie away on a new mission. The last thing he needed was a girlfriend that was more or less frustrated with his work load.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Zenyatta. "Oh, is it 6:50 already?"

"Indeed. I must say you do lose track of time even though you wanted my help in finding your inner peace."

"I apologize my friend. Honestly I wish I had your ability to conjure up multiple hands. It'd make all this paperwork much easier to go through." Zenyatta let out a laugh as Burr stood from his seat. He followed the Omnic to Genji's room where the cyborg was sitting there.

"Burr, I see you're able to make this week's session."

"I am. Trust me Genji, I want to be here." Genji lit up a candle and waved the match away. "I understand that. Now shall we begin." Burr smiled as he sat down and got in a meditative stance. Zenyatta and Genji followed and the three was letting the calm environment take over them. Burr's environment swirled around him. There was a phrase Burr always echoed throughout his sessions.

 _I cannot beat myself over this. Noah, I know no amount of apologises will ever heal the wounds I indirectly gave on you. But I hope wherever you are, you are at peace._

0-0-0-0-0-0

The car parked and the Overwatch agents exited. Sombra whistled from the driver's seat at the massive building. Angela and Fareeha weren't phased as they saw the paparazzi swarm over them. Sombra clicked her tongue and the two looked at her.

"I'll see you guys once i'm inside. Until then." She waved a goodbye and drove off. Angela and Fareeha did the same. Fareeha kept an eye out for any immediate dangers as they walked down the building. The flash of lights, the smell of fancy foods, the sound of mixed chatter, it was almost overwhelming at times. These kinds of things made her happy for the most part in not taking part in most social events.

Angela waved at the crowd and they went wild. Their focus changed on her and the lights seemed brighter. The two worked their way through and entered the building. It was massive. The building held an impressive decor with statues, paintings, fine furniture, and the most fashionable items that money could buy. And with Vishkar, they carried deep pockets. "Angela Ziegler."

The two turned and saw the Vishkar engineer and architect, Symmetra. Fareeha remembered from the UN meeting and how she almost killed Roadhog with her turrets. The soldier knew how powerful this woman was if she could scare Burr.

"Yes?"

"You've been summoned by our CEO to join him for dinner. Your second is welcome to join us as well. And Ms. Amari, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Right." Fareeha replied. The Indian woman led the way and they passed many rich celebrities, tycoons, political leaders, and other questionable individuals. Symmetra led them to a grand table where they saw Gideon eating his meal.

His fork pushed the meat down on the plate and dragged it across, slathering the piece of meat in a sour brown sauce. He ate the piece in one bite and gave a face of content. Gideon looked up. "Balsamic vinegar sauce with roasted garlic. It makes all the difference between bland and delicious for our meals."

"Gideon Silverstone. It's an honor to meet you." He wiped his hands and waved at the seats. The two took their seats and found plates of food being ready to serve. "Symmetra, ensure that our employees are ready to begin tonight's job."

Her eyes darted toward Fareeha before she nodded. "Of course."

She left and Gideon sighed. "Poor girl. After the assassination at the UN, she's been displaced in our company. Luckily I was merciful enough to have her work as my personal secretary for the time being until her competence returns."

"Did you only give that to her after she displayed your power by almost cooking Roadhog?" His eyebrow perked up by Fareeha's tone. It was formal, but shady. "I'm sorry, but we do not have the luxury of seeing their heroic potential. I applaud you for taking them in and reforming them, but given the circumstances before it was very much justified."

Fareeha felt her inner annoyance turn slowly to frustration. "Ah, but I did not come here to discuss the pass. I was honestly surprised to see you accept the invitation. What changed your mind?"

"My friend wanted me to get some fresh air. Although I think this isn't the best example." The two haven't touched their food. Gideon noticed that and saw how they maintaining their pose. It was calm and rigid. They were expecting something.

"Well that makes sense. Your recent breakthroughs through accelerated healing and youth preservation does require you not to have that many breaks. I can respect a fellow scientist for taking their craft seriously."

"Thank you." Angela replied. "Although, pardon me, but I do not think I know much about you. You recently came to power from what I understand."

"Curious about my origin?" Fareeha looked around and found a pair of purple eyes looking right at her from the distance. Her mind flashed back to when she first saw them. They belonged to the assassin!

She almost jumped her seat, but Angela stopped her. "I rather am. As is Fareeha and many others."

"Oh. You're curious too?"

"I didn't know anything about you prior to your ascension. It would be nice to know your story." Gideon shrugged his shoulder and raised his hands.

"Alright, calm down Fareeha. The excitement is too much." Fareeha narrowed her eyes.

In another area, several men were standing guard. One of them yawned before hearing a clunk. The guards looked down and saw a piece of metal on the floor. It ticked and they assumed the worse. The flinched when it opened up until a soft purple glow emitted from its core. They looked at it curiously before assuming it was nothing.

"This is some crappy prank. Who threw it?" One of them asked. Unknown to most of them, one guard was hit in the back of the head. Another went down with a hand over their mouth and nose with an arm around their neck. They struggled silently as Sombra put them to sleep. She took out a pistol and loaded it with a clip of tranquilizer darts.

The hacker then fired one into the back of the head in one. He went down without a second thought, but the others saw. Sombra rushed in and pistol whipped one. She pushed him down and rolled off his back. With the extra momentum, she kicked the guard next to her and fired a round to his temple. He fell in a complete unconscious state. The final guard pulled out his gun, but Sombra shot his hand and his hand went numb.

She rolled in front of him and held her gun up to his face. "This the security room?" He nodded and pointed at the keypad. "Good luck trying to get in. It's heavily encrypted by our best in Vishkar."

Sombra held her fingers out and several strings of light hit the keypad. After a second, the door clicked. "Oh thank God, I thought I actually had to try."

The guard was stunned at this before Sombra, without looking, fires the dart between his eyes. She looked around her and cracked her knuckles. "Didn't even break a sweat."

She dragged each body in and hid them away in closets or bins. She left a crack in each one for air. No one had to die tonight. The hacker opened the door and sat at the desk. She rolled around in the swivel chair and examined the guests.

Numerous profiles, social security, identity verification, open holes in networks, everyone's profile was within in her grasp. Sombra cracked her knuckles and got to work. She found the table where her allies were and zoomed in.

" _Alright I'm in."_

Fareeha heard that on her comms and nudged Angela. She heard the message too and held her hand up. "Excuse me, but Gideon do you perhaps want to tell us in a less crowded area." Gideon looked at her questionably before smirking.

"The garden area is fine. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I need to finish up some orders for my workers." Angela and Fareeha nodded before getting up and leaving. Gideon kept his smirk as he pressed the comm in his ear. "Moonlark. Take care of Amari."

Meanwhile a bike rode down the road and slid to a halt. Sebastian stopped a good distance away from the party and grabbed his translocator. He pressed a button and a duffel bag came through. He unzipped it to reveal a black and white suit. It came with a black tie, black loafers, and a small bottle of cologne.

"Good thing I still have that suit from Jameson wife's retirement party." He grabbed the suit and put it on fast. Sebastian smoothed his hair and sprayed cologne. He smoothed out the pants and shirt. The tie hung loosely before he tightened it comfortably.

And just before he left, he reached in and grabbed a pair of tinted glasses. He put them on and pressed a button on his scouter. The eyewear reduced itself down to a cell phone case. Sebastian flipped the glass up and placed his phone in. Pushing it down to a click, Sebastian put it in his pocket and looked down. He also pulled out his baton and pressed it down to a more compatible size. He placed it in his inner coat pocket.

 _This is utterly pointless._

"To you, maybe. But they could be in possible danger with what they're doing and we both know how reckless Sombra can be." Noah glared at him as Sebastian returned to his bike. "I'm here to help."

 _You're a fool!_

"Then a fool I will be." He rode down to the valet and looked at the manager there. He raised an eyebrow before Sebastian showed his invitation. He looked at before looking on with wide eyes. He was given the keys and Sebastian moved on in. Luckily for him the paparazzi was thinning out and the party was almost in full swing.

Sebastian weaved through each guests and was actually enjoying the scope of the place. He kept walking until he accidently bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me."

"No pardon me, sir." Sebastian saw the purple eyes and froze. It was the assassin that attacked Fareeha and Angela. And the one he managed to beat. By a hair. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing. I was simply caught off guard by your eyes."

"Excuse you?" The assassin said. "Oh not like that. They're...distinctly purple. It caught me off guard."

"Oh yeah. That is a rather common occurrence whenever someone talks to me. Excuse me, my manners. My name is Aryt. What's yours?"

Are you actually going to give him your name? Are you that stupid? Noah was right.

"Riley. Desmond Riley. I'm a working author on a book." Aryt raised an eyebrow. "A book?"

"The Tales of the 501st. It's a rather interesting piece I've been working on for awhile. I was actually writing it with a friend of mine. By the name of Angela Ziegler."

"Angela Ziegler? I was only aware of only one of her guests being here. How do you know her, Mr. Riley?" Sebastian would kick himself if he was given a chance. "I'm an old acquaintance that knew her a few years ago. She was kind enough to allow me her second invite."

"Hm. Sounds about right. If you're looking for Ziegler, I'd keep an eye out. People have a tendency to disappear in such big parties. Until then Mr. Riley." Aryt disappeared into the crowd and Sebastian felt really off by his words. He was just happy that he didn't recognize him.

As he continued to weave through the crowd, it became very apparent that he didn't really think this through. Sure he found Angela or Fareeha or Sombra, then what? There wasn't anything he could do to help. They were the experts and he was just...himself. Maybe he would just become a burden like before.

He stopped at that. Like before? What about before? He shut his eyes for a second before bumping into another one. "Oh apologies."

The person turned around and revealed it to be Symmetra. Her eyes took one look at Sebastian and her blood ran cold. She knew this man, she remembered where they met. "You…"

"Oh did I disturb you ma'am? I deeply apologise. Is there anything I can do?" She stopped. The anger was still there, but it was on hold. "Excuse me?"

"Greetings Miss. My name is Desmond Riley and I didn't mean to bump into you. I just was lost in my mind and I ran into you." Symmetra looked for any signs of trickery and was surprised to see very little of it. "Pardon me, but do you happen to know someone by the name of Lawrence Burr?"

"Who?"

It must be a coincidence. "Never mind. Mr. Riley, if I heard correctly." He nodded. "Yes. I was actually looking for Angela Ziegler. I'm currently her second invite and I was looking for her." Her eyes narrowed at him before turning where Gideon was and remembered her disdain for him.

"Over near the corner of the room. They're planning to meet at the garden. If you hurry, you can catch them."

"Oh well thank you…"

"Satya."

"Satya." He walked away from her as she watched his back. The face was the same, but the mannerisms plus the tone made the difference move by leagues. She looked and saw Moonlark making her way toward the group.

Symmetra sighed and walked away. Perhaps doing this wouldn't jeopardize everything.

Sebastian could feel his heart beating hard when he was further away from Symmetra. It wasn't the heart pounding when he was near Angela or Fareeha, it was fear. It made that back scar almost throb in pain.

Very close. Too close.

He ignored Noah and saw the back of Fareeha and Angela's head. However he saw Gideon's head and his good mood was quashed. He stopped and decided to blend in. They could be working right now and he didn't want to interfere. He should see how things play out.

While he watched, he surprised on how much detail he was seeing. Noted back in the past he was very aware of his surroundings. It seemed like a third eye that could make him aware of it. But here it was going all out.

If Sombra was right about him being a former thief, it would make sense he could retain some of those abilities. Fareeha looked around, but she didn't seem to notice him. The band stopped and slowed down.

Gideon perked up. "Ah yes, I forgot about the dance numbers. Doctor Ziegler, would you like a dance?"

Sebastian's hand clenched when Angela looked at him and nodded. Fareeha and her shared a glance before Angela took Gideon's hand. The two were swept away in the crowd as Fareeha was left behind. Sebastian looked around and found Aryt making his way toward her. Moving his feet quickly, Sebastian tapped on her shoulder and she turned in complete surprise.

"Sebas-"

"It's Desmond Riley." He glanced to see if Aryt was paying attention which he was. Fareeha was confused before she locked eyes with the assassin behind him. "Oh Desmond, it's nice to see you."

Sebastian led her away and the two swiftly moved across the room. "What're you doing here?"

"I was worried."

"Worried?"

"I heard about your mission and I couldn't get help it." He twirled her around which she was surprised with. "I'm sorry if I got in your way."

"No, it's fine. Angela's working on it. But did you see-" She stopped again when they held each other's hands and moved perfectly in sync. Fareeha was very impressed. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"I have lots of time on my hands." The cameras were looking over the dancing and Sombra sat looking at the screens, mouth agape. "What's he doing here!"

Angela cringed at the noise and catches Gideon's attention. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She carefully placed a small device, the size of a tiny pebble, on his collar. "You are quite light on your feet."

"I've had years to practice. I thought it would be nice to work on such a thing for the right occasions. Now shall we continue?" The music shifted again and people began to switch their partners. Fareeha and Sebastian were nearby and saw an opportunity. "Sebastian…"

"I'll find out if it's successful. Just distract him long enough for the rest of the dance." She nodded and the two approached. Gideon was enjoying the few moments Angela had before his plan would spring into action. Moonlark and Aryt had to be here in a few more seconds and then-

"Pardon Miss Ziegler." When the two separated, Sebastian and Fareeha moved in. Gideon looked on with whiplash at who he just saw take Angela. Angela was surprised too to see Sebastian move in. "Would you care to continue?"

"No problem." She said with little understanding. The two moved away as Fareeha moved Gideon to the other side of the room. "What?"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Silverstone?"

He didn't respond to Fareeha and stopped dancing with her. He moved away from her as the music swelled.

"Moonlark, Aryt. Do not engage Amari. Change your tactics to the man dancing with Ziegler at this moment." The two assassins looked at the ballroom and found who he was talking about. Moonlark didn't think much and was confused as was Aryt.

"Eliminate Noah Bastian!" He growled. Moonlark and Aryt shared a glance and nodded. The dance section should be ending soon and with that a window will open for them. Sombra heard this on the comms and her blood went cold.

"Justice, you need to get Sebastian out of there! You're going to have two assassins on your ass if you don't hurry!" She ditched the comms room and saw more guards standing outside. She cursed under her breath and pulled out her gun.

Angela and Sebastian continued to dance around until the music began to wane. The two were actually enjoying themselves and weren't very aware of the dangers in the crowd. "You're quite light on your feet."

"I could say the same to you. When does a doctor have time to learn how to waltz?"

"It comes naturally." She replied. The two smiled at each other before Fareeha walked up. "Guys, we gotta go."

"Hm?" Aryt and Moonlark were over them as Gideon walked up. "Angela, the dance has ended and I must say you were quite skilled."

Sebastian and him locked eyes and sparks could be seen between them. Though Gideon's came from a more personal area. "And who are you my good man?"

"Mr. Riley. Desmond if you will. I'm a friend of Angela's and she was kind enough to give me an invite." Sebastian replied.

Kill him.

Now that was...different. He could see the phantom of the woman and Noah stand at Gideon's side. The woman had black tears streaming down her cheeks while Noah gained shades of red. Gideon didn't seem to notice his look and continued.

"I'm sorry, I was just simply having a lovely conversation with Angela. Would you mind if we continued?"

Angela squeezed his sleeve as Fareeha felt an arm wrap around hers. Her brown eye met purple as she was dragged away. Sebastian noticed this and an arm wrapped around his. Two differently colored eyes locked with his as the woman smiled.

"Excuse me, sir? May I inquire in your assistance?" He didn't even reply as he could feel himself be slowly dragged away from Angela. She made an attempt to reach for him, but with eyes praying down, it wasn't the best solution.

And she couldn't reach Sombra at the moment. She was on her own. "Of course. Shall we continue Mr. Silverstone?"

Sebastian could feel the tight grip around his arm as the woman opened the door and tossed him in. They entered a dark study room with high bookshelves, old yet polished swords, and an open window. He rolled back and found the smile was wiped away. "I wonder why Gideon wants you out of the way, Mr. Bastian?"

"I-um don't know. But look we can both leave here with no bloodshed."

"That sounds like you can take me." She said. Moonlark took a step forward as Sebastian took a step back. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that, but I just wanted to say that there's no need for bloodshed. We can leave here without any injuries-EH!" He stopped to dodge a high kick from her.

He twirled around and kept moving in between her attacks. He brought up his arm to block a few, but the woman could certainly punch. He kept moving back in the dark room that was only lit by the moonlight. She kicked up her leg and a knife popped out of her boot. She caught and flicked the blade out.

Sebastian reached into his coat pocket, but the assassin slashed at his arm and cut his bicep. He hissed in pain and resumed dodging each strike. She kept attacking and kept the pressure up. He caught her arm and used her weight to help him throw her down.

Moonlark didn't let this slow her down as she spun around to slash at his ankles, only to hit his pants. She quickly used the momentum to make her stand and use an overarching stab maneuver.

Sebastian caught her strike and the two struggled. "Heh, not bad."

He didn't reply as he watched her drop the blade before moving one of her arms down to catch it. His other hand followed it and stopped her wrist from moving it any closer to him. They struggled for a second before Moonlark threw him off. He rolled onto the ground and reached into his coat pocket.

The assassin jumped up and swung downward, before seeing her knife give out sparks as it hit the metal baton. Their weapons remained interlock as Sebastian slowly stood up. He tore off his black coat and blinded Moonlark. She was caught off guard by this, that left her open to several attacks. He smacked her on the torso and underneath the chin.

The two blows stunned her as Sebastian felt the sting of the cut on his arm and he clenched it tightly. She shook off the pain and through the coat away. Sebastian looked worried as the glare from her went colder.

"Heyah!" Sparks kept coming to life as the two tried to keep the other from getting another hit. Moonlark then caught his baton with her knife and pulled downward. His hands couldn't hold onto the weapon and it left him. Moonlark stepped on it and shattered the weapon before him. She took this opportunity to stab him deep in the shoulder. Dark red stained his white shirt as Sebastian groaned in horrible pain.

"Again not bad, but still not enough." She pulled the knife out and raised it above her head. Sebastian looked over and found a short blade in its sheath with two purple ribbons attached to the hilt. He leaned over and grabbed it. He raised it just in time for the blades to meet and echo out a loud-

 _ **CLANG!**_

He gritted his teeth before pushing her off and pulled the sheath off. The blade looked to be freshly furnished and conditioned for a fight. He clutched his wounded shoulder and panted softly. His eyes flashed hope when he looked at her.

"Last chance." He muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not the one with-" A small sting was felt as the assassin reached for her nape. Her fingers curled around a dart before the darkness consumed her vision. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Sebastian looked to see Sombra there with a look of desperation and worry. "Sombra...I-"

She walked to him and slapped him across the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea how close she was to killing you? I swear to God...you!" She grabbed front of his shirt and pulled him in.

Sebastian felt her kiss him on the lips for the longest time. Despite everything that just transpired, that's what threw him off. Sombra pulled away with her pissed off look still there. "Do this shit again and I will kill you myself. I spent too much time helping you for you to just-"

"Sombra, I'm sorry! Oh God I'm sorry. I just-I just got scared and I didn't want to stand on the side lines!"

"You fucking idiot." She grumbled. She saw him clutch his shoulder and pressed on it. He closed one of his eyes tightly as she applied more pressure. "The doctor can patch you up."

The two stood for a minute before realizing that they were missing the other agents. "Angela, Fareeha! She was moved by the assassin from before and Angela's with Gideon!"

"You go help Angel. I trust you'll be able to fight off Gideon." Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone case off. He unfolded it and the scouter was once again over his eye. "You can trust me."

Sombra grabbed the hem of her shirt and tore a strand off. She wrapped it around his shoulder and tightened it. "Get in there, save Angel, and get the hell out. Justice will go with me. Understand?"

"Roger, roger." Sebastian said with a smile. Sombra didn't return it as she almost punched his arm. "Just save Fareeha." She tossed him another one of her tranq guns and left him to his own devices. He put it the gun on safety and put it in his inner pocket. Sebastian then put the short blade on the hooks of his pants before leaving the room with Sombra.

The two opened the doors and Sebastian used his coat to cover up his wound as he entered the garden. Sombra turned invisible and ran to the area from what the cameras tell her.

In the garden area, Angela was watching Gideon with incredibly awareness. She just saw Fareeha and Sebastian taken away. The doctor would obviously gone after them, but she couldn't risk it.

"So Angela, I suppose I should get straight to business."

"Really?"

He nodded and behind his back, a gas bomb was clenched between his fingers. "Really."

Angela moved back as Gideon tossed the gas bomb in the air and it flew into the sky. Gideon hopped back as the area was covered in gas. Angela coughed hard when it entered her lungs. Gideon walked toward her and grinned.

"I think it's time for you to come under my fold." Gideon said as he reached out. Angela felt her body slowly be weighed down as she saw the world go blurry. He held his hand out and reached for her. "I need you for a very special project."

Angela clenched her fists and swung. Gideon caught the strike and the gas dissipated to show him holding her arm tight. "Adorable, but unnecessary. We'll have to send Burr many regards for his acting ability on believing his best friend is dead. I never thought he had that level of depth."

A dart hit his hand and Gideon grunted. He let go of the doctor and turned to see Sebastian running toward him. He had the tranq gun out and Gideon moved out of the way of the next shot. Angela was barely holding herself up as Sebastian ran over and kicked Gideon. The CEO stumbled back and was appalled to see him standing. "You!"

He charged and threw a punch. Sebastian was hit hard on the cheek and spun around. But while he moved, his hand wrapped the hilt of his new weapon and swung upwards. Gideon felt the blade slash across the face and left a gash.

He screamed in pain before Sebastian put the gun to his head and fired. Gideon's last image was Noah looking down on him with a haughty smile.

"Karma's a bitch." He was lucky that the party was a good distance away. When he fell to the ground, Sebastian ran over to Angela who was on the floor. "Angela! Oh God, are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but a wave of exhaustion hit her. Sebastian pulled out his phone and hit a code. From a distance away, his bike roared to life. Sebastian lifted her up and carried her bridal style. "Don't pass out on me yet pal. Don't you dare do that, doc!"

Angela looked at him and saw who that voice belonged to. "N-Noah." She whispered. Sebastian looked at her and held her close. "Don't pass out. Not yet."

In another area Fareeha dodged another strike before countering with her own. Aryt caught her arm and slashed across. The tip of the blade cut her dress and she growled. Grabbing the edge, Fareeha tore it off and showed the white coverings underneath.

"Quite the beauty. Shame you inherited your mother's sin."

"What?" Aryt ran forward and kept up his assault. The soldier kept her guard up and took in tiny cuts and scratches from each attack. Soon she had blood splatter against the blue dress she wore. Fareeha finally caught his arm and disarmed him. She grabbed the knife belt he had underneath and threw it out. The soldier didn't stop and landed precise blows against his abdomen and with one mighty blow, sent him across the room.

Aryt slid across the room and saw Fareeha approaching. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gravity gun. Fareeha stopped right in her tracks when he pulled it out.

Aryt smirked as he pulled out his gun. Her eyes widened at the weapon as she braced herself.

"Let's finish off where we started from before! This is the end Amari!"

He was about to pull the trigger when a bright purple light consumed the house. All things that use electricity was shut off and the party was in a frenzy. Aryt was confused on this before Sombra appeared in front of him and smashed his face in. The assassin didn't see the hacker give an all out assault and fired a tranquilizer at his neck. The assassin gripped his neck and pulled the dart. He stumbled forward before Sombra and Fareeha rushed him. They put their hands on his chest and slammed him to the ground.

His eyes flickered out and he was gone. Fareeha panted and looked at his gun. She took it apart and crushed the metal under her hand. Sombra patted her on the shoulder before she looked out to see everyone was leaving in a panic. The host vanished, security was going crazy, and the guests were leaving.

"Safe to say the party's over." Sombra said. Fareeha looked out and saw everyone leave. "And you would be correct on that."

"Wait, Sebastian, Angela! Are they safe?"

"Pretty safe." A voice said. Fareeha and Sombra clicked their comms and the message was more clear. " _I found Angela's comm unit and used it. Look Angela's out. Nothing poisonous, but she's knocked out. I'm gonna take her to the hotel, you guys are staying at, and take care of her. I'll see you then."_

"Till then." Fareeha and Sombra said. The two looked at each other and quickly left the scene after hearing the rumble of a familiar bike.

0-0-0-0-0

So much fun to write up action scenes! The first battle has been won and it looks like Overwatch pulls a lead by the gut of Sebastian/Noah. How will this pan out for the rest of the other members when they hear the news? What will Vishkar do now that they've been stopped? What's their plan? We'll see and until next time!


	38. Revelation and Reunion

The door opened and Sebastian came in carrying Angela. The doctor was glassy eyed as she held onto Sebastian as if her life depended on it. He walked across the room and put her on a bed. Her arms were still wrapped around him as Sebastian gently put her down.

"Don't go. Please don't go." She muttered. She sounded so helpless. Given that Noah "died" perhaps there was still some...pain. He looked at her and moved a bang off her face. His hand brushed against her forehead and he could feel its warmth. It wasn't feverish, but it wasn't normal heat. "Don't worry I'm right here. I'm gonna grab us some cold towels and we'll just wait for the others okay?"

Angela reluctantly nodded and unhooked her arms. Sebastian pulled himself away and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel and washed it with cold water. He wrung out the excess water and walked to see Angela just lying still. He placed the towel over her forehead and she grumbled.

"You're...hurt." She said quietly. Sebastian looked over and saw his wound was exposed to her half open eyes. "I'll take care of it."

"I'm...a doctor."

He leaned down and pressed the towel down. "A very good doctor, but even you need rest." He went back into the bathroom and took out the emergency medical kit underneath the sink. Sebastian peeled off his dress shirt and saw the purple bruises and the dark red fabric blotch around it. The makeshift bandage was doing little in stop the flow of blood. Hooking his fingers underneath it, he yanked it off and the wound was exposed to the air.

Another towel was put under water and he wrung that one free of excess water. Within a few minutes, the white sink was dripping with red as Sebastian tried cleaning his wound. The stab wound was deep and required stitches if it were to heal properly. He could work on it soon. The man held the needle and stitches in his hand before walking out.

Angela was still there on the bed, asleep this time. Worry struck him as he walked faster to her side and put his hand above her mouth and nose. Air touched it. She was fine, breathing normally. He sighed happily before moving backwards to the other bed and faced the window. The night sky greeted him along with the lights of the city. Apparently they were given a good room near the top of the building. It was a pain for him to get her up here.

 _Bastian. Bastian._ It was the woman in grey. She was looking down at him. What are we doing Bastian?

"Waiting."

 _Waiting for what?_

"Just waiting for the others."

 _For how long?_

"I don't feel like talking to you anymore." The lady looked offended. She lowered her head and faded away. _Yes son._

Sebastian flinched at the surprising amount of pain behind those words. He looked up, but the woman was already gone.

 _Then maybe you'll talk to me._ Sebastian looked up and saw Noah looking right at him.

"I don't want to talk to you either...just shut up!"

Angela heard that and opened her eyes to see Sebastian's bareback. Her eyes glazed over the tiny scars that were decorated his skin and one massive scar on his shoulder blade.

Sebastian didn't notice that she woke up and continued his conversation.

 _This was too risky! They knew the consequences of what they would do and went with it. You were given a fucking choice. And from the looks of it, it's gotten worse thanks to you._

"You don't understand things could've been worse if I hadn't been there!" Noah growled at him before he looked up in surprise. We have company.

"Sebastian." He turned around and saw Angela sitting up. "Who're you talking to?" He reached for his phone, but he stopped.

"Sorry, sometimes I like talking out loud. Helps me get my head straight."

"So who doesn't understand?" He looked at her before standing up and grabbed the needle and stitch. "Can you still stitch?"

Angela tilted her head as things were still a little blurry, but she could see the cut. "No, I don't feel so good."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Then get some rest. Fareeha and Sombra will be here soon." Angela was gently pushed down as Sebastian grabbed his shirt. He put it on and it was a little hurtful that she couldn't help him. "Sebastian...let me."

He stopped her hand and put it down. "I can wait."

"Need...to disinfect wound." She replied. Sebastian shushed her. "Just stay still. I don't know what Gideon did to you but-" Angela reached up and cupped his cheek. "Are you loopy today?"

"Possibly a knockout agent, but it dulls and warps my perception. It could be…" He stopped her again. "It could be that you need to rest. Gideon wasn't poisoning you, as far as I know, but you need to stay still."

"Hallucinogens plus several lay-la-lalelou." Her mind was out. Sebastian stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. He kept making sure she was breathing right and felt Noah's eyes bore down on him. The other him walked over and looked at Angela. His face wasn't one of malice or annoyance. It was wistful.

Sebastian could see him reach for her before stopping. Noah closed his eyes tightly before withdrawing his hand.

 _She rejected us before. For her work, we'd be an unnecessary distraction. She hasn't changed her mind, so don't get any ideas._

Sebastian felt like it was a lie. He glanced at him before looking at Angela. Things were changing again and the setting was...different. The room was not a hotel room, but a medical one.

Angela was sleeping peacefully on the bed and slowly stirred. She looked up and sat up. _"How long have you been watching me sleep?"_

Before he could reply, another voice dropped in. _"Well I couldn't exactly wake up my favorite sleeping angel now could I?"_

 _"You should when work hours are on!"_ Angela said as she sat up. Sebastian could see Noah having the biggest grin on his face as she playfully punched his shoulder. _"And since you're here I suppose I could use the extra hands to help me."_

 _"Sure doctor."_

The setting slipped away as the two got up and seemed very close. Sebastian closed his eyes and opened them again to see Noah sitting across from him. His hand was over Angela's as he seemed to relish the memory.

 _So close and yet here we are. Sebastian, with Angela we...I loved-_

The door opened and Noah disappeared. Sebastian looked up and saw Fareeha and Sombra run in. "Angela, Sebastian!"

"Guys! What took you so long?"

"Fucking traffic. Everyone was in such a panic to leave that they jammed up the roads. Not to mention news cars and police were there too." Sombra stated. Fareeha nodded. "How's Angela?"

"She's fine for now. I think whatever Gideon used was to knock her out. Though I don't think she took a high enough dose. Still…" He grunted and clutched his shoulder. Fareeha walked over and grabbed the materials.

"Here." Fareeha pulled back the shirt and examined the wound. With a quick dab of disinfectant, Fareeha stitching the muscle and skin back together. Sebastian held a quiet face as Sombra pulled up her screen.

The room was quiet before they heard a loud ring. Fareeha turned to their suitcases and quickly finished up her stitch work. She reached into the pocket and saw who it was. The soldier touched answer and held it up to her ear.

"Burr...yes...so you saw it...Angela's unconscious...we weren't found out, but Gideon was pursuing Angela...I don't know, but…" Fareeha turned to Sebastian and he awkwardly waved. "Burr there's something you need to know...You're going to have to meet us at these coordinates I'm gonna send through...it's going to be something...I'll contact my mother later, but please...I understand...till then."

She hung up and sat back onto the bed. Sebastian removed the leftover string and turned toward her. "So am I gonna see this surprise or…"

"Justice." Sombra said. Fareeha looked at her. "You can't hide him forever."

"Hide?" Sebastian said. Sombra stepped forward. "I thought we agreed to keep him secret until then."

"Guys-"

"You talked, I said no." Fareeha said. "You don't decide what happens and who knows."

"And you do?" The hacker snorted. "You know you got some nerve. I should just-" The two were getting closer to blows when Sebastian stepped forward. "Enough! Look this is the last thing we should be doing!"

"Sebastian, she's called over her posse over when agreed-"

"No Sombra, I want to disclose this with just Burr because I think he has a right to know! You'd understand if you had anyone before." Fareeha argued. Sombra gave the strongest death glare.

"And what're you going to say when he sees him? Is he going to praise you for finding his friend? You know I think you want him to know so Sebastian can go with you back to Overwatch. The soldier reuniting with her lover that barely returned any mutual affection" Fareeha opened her mouth to refute when Sebastian pushed his way in between them.

"I said enough! We all had a stressful night and right now we're just waiting for things to blow over. But I will put this out here: Fareeha, while I appreciate what you're doing this requires my consent. My choice and that goes for you too Sombra. If I want to meet Burr that's my problem! And no more of this conversation. You two don't have to be friends, but for fuck's sake let's not kill each other!"

The two went quiet at how Sebastian seemed to finally snap. Sombra dropped her stance and sat down. Fareeha sat next to Angela and watched the doctor. The group sat quietly as Sebastian finally felt the exhaustion hit. He closed his eyes and prayed things would be better in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Burr put down his communicator and Widowmaker entered the room. "Burr? I thought you'd be sleeping. Late night call again?"

"I had to call." The former Talon assassin looked at the TV and saw the headlines in the news. It showed the nation where many people were running from something or just leaving in a panic. "What happened?"

"I don't think Fareeha and Angela would've caused this, but...Gideon and his assassins were found unconcious. With darts." Amélie looked at him curiously as Burr grinned. "There's been eyewitness report of a purple sphere of light expanding over the mansion. It shut down all the power."

"Sombra."

"Mhm. You know it's been awhile since I saw her. It'd be nice to see my old friend." Burr chuckled as Amélie looked at the TV. "In the morning, McCree, Genji, Tracer, and me will go find Angela and Fareeha. From the now good signal we just received, I'm guessing Angela was successful in her mission."

"And now we're gonna find out why now Sombra's making a move."

"It was exposed and sloppy. She was making a move and something happened."

"You think she's taking a side." Burr nodded. "The last thing I want to do is step on her toes, but we can't risk her falling under Vishkar's control."

Amélie scoffed at the remark. "The last thing Sombra would do is take a side."

Burr stood up and paced around the room. "But why was she there? Sure, she could've helped Angela and Fareeha, but...there's no point. Unless she had a reason to go to Vishkar."

"Reason?" She sat down on the bed and watched the muted news.

"Reaper...Reaper's been missing for over two years, but we never found him. Even with Ana and 76 on the case, there was no sign of him!"

"Why would Sombra be looking for him? It serves no purpose."

"What if Gideon got his hands on Reaper? That insufferable immortality Gabriel suffers would be more than enough to make the bastard's mouth water. Shit what could we do if we had that? Angela could never reverse engineer the procedure. If Gideon gets that…"

"We're screwed." Burr shrugged. "Pretty much." The assassin felt her mouth dry at the prospect of that.

Burr looked at the TV and saw footage of Gideon talking to reporters. His face had a red line go from the chin to the top of the forehead. He took the remote and turned the volume on the TV.

 _"...and the assailant responsible for this disaster is responsible for your face? And for attacking your employees?"_

 _"Yes Charles. I know the man and the man who commands him. I call for Lawrence Burr to surrender Noah Bastian, so that he may face justice for what he's done!"_

The crowd went wild with confusion and speculation. An Overwatch agent attacked the head of Vishkar? Juicy scandal was laid out in front of them and the former Talon assassin could feel it.

The headlines changed from, "Attack on Vishkar", to, "Overwatch Agent Responsible?". Amélie's eyes widened to an awful degree as she looked at Burr. His face resembled a ghost as he stumbled back. His hands shook hard as he tried bringing them up to his head.

"Burr?"

"He knew Noah was dead. He knew, the bastard knew Noah was dead. Why-Why the hell is now calling out a dead man that wasn't there." Amélie could see the gears moving at top speed in his mind. It all seemed to snap together when Burr fell to his knees. "He's alive. He's fucking alive. That's what Fareeha meant by something I need to know. Noah's alive."

Pure joy, confusion, fear, and speculation ran through his face in just a few seconds. He got up and grabbed his equipment. "Burr, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to find Fareeha and Angela. They're probably with Noah and trying their best to hide from the authorities. If so then we need to set up an extraction. Athena, call down McCree and Tracer. Alert Winston of what's happening and have them brief them on the upcoming mission."

-Of course- Burr reached into an old wooden box and pulled out a grappling hook. "He's going to need this."

Burr ran over to the door when he stopped. "Do you want to come?" The assassin remembered all the torture sessions she took part in, how she broke the man her lover adored. But that look on his face, that was the closest thing to almost wiping away all the pain from the past two years. "I would like to be there for you."

"Great!" He rushed over and hugged her. "Can you believe it Amélie? He's not gone! Drinks, I got to get us drinks after I find out what he's been up to. I don't care if he even left us, I just...he's not dead! Haha!"

Burr opened the door and ran down the halls faster than Amélie anticipated. The assassin followed after him and followed the echoes of his happiness. And despite being happy for her lover, something felt off.

Winston sat in front of a tired Lena and McCree as he too was enjoying his nap. "What's this about Winston? No offense, but I got some grub in the fridge that needs to be taken care of before Junkrat eats it."

"I was training with Genji when you called? What's going on big guy?"

"Actually I was called in here suddenly to brief you on something, but I was given no information." The door opened and Burr came running in. "Sorry Bannana man, I forgot to give you info. Doesn't matter, I'll tell you! Athena pull up the latest new clips."

Lena, Winston, and McCree watched the news clip and their reactions were priceless. Winston's jaw dropped, Lena could feel her excitement begin to reach Burr's level, and McCree smirked.

"Well I'll be damned." McCree felt his shirt be grabbed as Lena was now hopping around. "He's alive! He's alive! Winston, can you believe it?! I can't since we saw a mountain drop on him, but I'm guessing that bastard allows wants to do something dramatic! I can't want to see him again, I can't wait, Burr can you wait?!"

"I can't!" The two looked so giddy with the news as Burr smirked. "And what a way to come back. Slashing Gideon's face? I should've expected something." He stopped himself to calm down. It was a big moment.

"Anyways I need you two to be ready within the next hour. I'm calling in Ana to help with Angela."

"What happened to Angela?" The smile faltered at that moment. "She's unconscious. From what Fareeha told me, Gideon was pursuing her. I swear he's gonna get more than that scar when he attacks my agents, but that's besides the point. Winston, prepare a dropship. We'll be leaving in the next few hours. Once Ana arrives and is briefed on the situation, we'll leave."

The door opened and showed Widowmaker ready to go. "Great. We're ready, you two need to get ready."

"Should I tell any of the others?"

"No, it'll be a surprise. Afterall it's not everyday someone comes back from the dead." No one bothered correcting him on that. The man seemed to regain his edge and he'd hate to rein him in.

McCree smiled. Given the last time they saw each other, disregarding the Talon fortress, it was over a few drinks. It'd be nice to have a drinking buddy that did it for fun rather than to deal with sadness.

Lena ran out of the room into her own quarters. She threw on her aviator jacket and was ready. She was just as giddy as Burr. Despite their short history, Lena was his closest friend here besides Burr. And the fact that he lived removed such weight off her back.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Sebastian...Sebastian._

He groaned. No. Sleep is good, sleep is life. A few seconds later, a large weight hit the side of his head and an explosion of pain and color filled his vision.

"GAH!" He screamed. Sombra jumped up at his scream and almost fell from her position. "What the hell Sebastian?"

His hand raised up to his head and his fingers hovered over the deep scar his hair covers. "No-Nothing. Just another headache." He turned to see Fareeha and Angela sleeping together in the same bed. It was rather adorable. Just then realized the weight over him. Sombra was sleeping on top of him. Her coat was on the desk chair and she was in tight pants and a tank top.

He hit the pillow groaning as Sombra chuckled. "Sombra…"

"It's been awhile since we did this. I thought it'd be nice." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I thought you promised to stop it once I was able to handle a job and when I actually recovered."

The hacker looked down at him with her hair tickling his cheeks. "Are you saying that you don't want this."

He weighed his options. "Well you're already here and I'm a little too sore to deal with your crap. So for all intents and purposes...you can stay."

"Like I need your permission." Sombra said as she put her head on his chest. She saw Fareeha and Angela. "Do you remember anything about them?"

He looked at the two agents and the memories were there. Albeit more fuzzy than he'd like. Sparring with Fareeha, talking with Angela, they help a lot. Not to mention the few more intimate moments pushed it a little easier. Then again it brought out the dickish Noah as well.

"Sebastian?"

"A little bit." She was surprised to hear that. "A little?"

"Being with them and working with them made me see things. Memories I guess and I'm currently trying to keep them clear. With Angela I know we shared something. And with Fareeha we had something going on."

"Ooh you really know how to play the field."

"I didn't ask for this." Sebastian laughed. Sombra moved up and cupped his cheek. "Remember anything about me?"

"...I don't know about that. Though I got plenty of clear memories about you." She shook her head and shifted herself over him. "You know given how you are now plus my mysterious past, I guess I got you too."

Sombra pondered on that. "You did. I'm not gonna lie, you did." Sebastian rubbed his head apologetically. "But enough about that. I've got a little info on our little assassin friends that we had the pleasure of meeting."

She snuggled closer as she pulled up two projections and expanded each one. One had the assassin that almost killed Fareeha and Angela, the other held the picture of the woman that almost killed him.

"First we start with the ladies. You were lucky enough to have Angel Blackwood, aka Moonlark, as your opponent."

"You seem impressed." Sebastian said. Sombra made them both sit up and pulled in closer. "Vishkar's number one assassin. You know Widowmaker, right?"

"Familiar."

Sombra cleared her throat. "Well she's number one for a reason. A crack shot sniper that almost has a perfect record of hits. The only reason she's not out there killing anyone she pleases is because of her orders and employer. You're lucky Angel didn't have a gun when you two met. Granted she fucked up your shoulder."

"So haha funny." Sombra tilted her head up underneath his chin and wondered how he could act so casual with both this information and her snuggly mood at the moment. In Sebastian's head, he was breathing in and out in pure relief. That this woman could've killed him so easily if she had a gun. "You know I didn't think Vishkar needed assassins."

"More like enforcers, but I've seen their handiwork as well as you know some of the more obvious cases of it." He nodded. "Her parents worked underneath Vishkar with same jobs before...they committed suicide."

"Oh shit." Sombra shook her head. "It wasn't out of grief or anything. Overwatch, more specifically, Ana Amari stopped them. Before she could have extracted them, they decided not to go that way. Reports say it was two clean shots."

"Jesus. And Angel?"

The hacker snorted. "What do you think? Girl had to survive without her parents. Bitch was lucky enough for an organization to take her in and raise her properly." Sebastian put his hand over hers and felt the balled fists. "That's different. They obviously wanted something out of it. It wasn't mercy."

She let out a shaky breath and flipped her hand around where she held it. "Thanks _amigo_."

"Course _mi amiga_." Sebastian smiled. Sombra flipped over to the next page and they faced Aryt. "Now this guy was hard to dig up."

"How?" Sombra moved several files and put up several pages in the news. "Cause he's a fresh faced mercenary. A birth defect caused the pigment in his eyes to be that unique shade of purple. Nothing too much on it. However I did find some reason he's joining Vishkar." She pulled up a video feed where a girl was sitting in moderate sized room. It was filled with the essentials: a bed, window, food, and water. Yet there was underlying feeling of...hopelessness.

"His sister is under Vishkar hands. And from the looks of it, it wasn't willingly." Sebastian watched as the girl sighed unhappily. "His parents were killed during the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. Unfortunately the only reason we know that is because of a report written by Ana Amari. They killed by leftover Omnics and Amari was unable to save them. She blames herself in this scenario and comes clean with the kid. It didn't bode well as we can see today."

"That would explain how he seemed very focused on Fareeha. Wait, his sister's much younger than he is. How does he have one?"

"Surrogate sister, unethical adoption, there's many ways he could've gotten a sister. The point is while he's fresh faced, the guy's got talent. Very maneuverable and handy with a knife. You just have the best luck when fighting these guys."

"If I was really lucky then I wouldn't need to fight them."

The two turned back to the files as Sombra shifted a little on Sebastian's lap. "Anyways I found out something interesting. That gun is one of the first prototypes of a gravity gun."

"What?"

"Seen those sci fi movies or games? Theoretically he can control the gravity of your molecules through a basic conversion. It turns the law on it's head and makes him decide how you move."

"That's OP."

"And correct you are. I managed to disable it with an EMP so like most things it'll be easy when I'm around." Sebastian nodded. "Of course it will be." Sombra smacked his chest as he gave a cheeky grin. "Don't forget who saved your ass last night."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't. You clearly saved my ass last night." The two thought of that moment and went immediately to that kiss. Sebastian was used to how forward Sombra was on most days. Hell the reason he's calm with this is because she did it all the time when he recovered. And despite their somewhat flirty relationship, neither made a move.

However it was abundantly clear that Sombra held interest since he woke up. And given how he is with Fareeha and Angela, it's a bit of wonder on who he was before Sebastian. Sombra turned around and closed the screens. "We're gonna have to be careful from now on. Gideon doesn't know your identity at the moment, so we don't have to worry about him. However if his assassins find us."

"We'll be fine. We'll find a way. We always have." Sombra smiled at his optimism. "Good answer."

She put her arms on his shoulder and leaned in. Sebastian was taken back by her actions, but it wasn't like last time. The two were mere centimeters apart when they heard a loud moan. Angela was stirring as was Fareeha. Sombra sneered at the two and hopped off.

"Well my moods ruined. Thanks you two." She reached out for the hotel slippers when Sebastian grabbed her wrist. "Hey, I know it's a little much, but can you guys get along. With me looking for my memories, I have a feeling that we'll be working with each other for a little while. I don't want you guys at each other's throats. Especially when it comes to me."

Sombra looked him before looking at the other two. "I understand. You're a grown man and you can make your decisions. I just want to look out for you, but I will do my best to work with these two."

Fareeha's eyes were cracking open and Sombra smirked. She leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Sebastian's lips. She looked behind her to see Fareeha looking up in a dazed and confused look. She inwardly smiled at getting a one up on her. Especially since she knew why Fareeha was avoiding Sebastian after that rainstorm. Consider this even.

She pulled away and put on something before walking to the door.

"Is that my hoodie?" She stuck her tongue out and walked out the door. He groaned and turned around. She was too much and now his mind was a little taken back by her actions. "What the hell do you want?"

 _This spells out disaster._

"What else do you want?"

 _Honestly, I want to get away from Overwatch._

Sebastian groaned and reached for his phone. Noah sat next to him and waited for him to be done. The two looked at their news update and were more than surprised to see articles looking for Noah Bastian.

 _Oh shit._

Sebastian sat up as he read the article: **_Night of peace turned into a night of terror. During the Vishkar Corporations Ball, what was perceived as technical difficulties was later proved to be cover for an attempted assassination attempt by a possible rogue Overwatch agent Noah Bastian. Little to nothing is known about the man, but apparently due to what CEO Gideon Silverstone knows, he is an Overwatch agent underneath the new Overwatch leader Burr. Burr hasn't been seen in the public eye for about a year and a half. With this accusation, how will Overwatch respond._**

"Fuck." Sebastian turned around and saw Fareeha looking over his shoulder. She was reading the article as well. "Sebastian I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

"Eh no problem. They're looking for Noah, I'm Sebastian." Fareeha looked at him weirdly before shaking her head. "For once that phrase brings me comfort."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides I got you guys, I'm sure I'll find a way." Fareeha smirked. "You're so confident huh?"

"It's either that or cowardice. And the last thing I need is to be a coward in front of heroes." Fareeha nodded before turning over to Angela. "She's still breathing, but without any proper boost, we can't jump start her."

Sebastian walked over and looked over Angela. The doctor was sleeping peacefully despite seeming to wake up earlier. He sighed and placed his hand on her forehead. "She's not running a fever, but she won't wake up. Should we bring her to a hospital?"

"I don't know. The medical facilities in Gibraltar are one of the best in the world. And can run well without Angela being immediately present. I think we should bring her there."

"Any of your Overwatch buddies coming?"

"Yes. At this moment they should be arriving at any moment."

"Mm, Fareeha." Angela moaned. The two turned and saw Angela awake and attempting to stand up.

"Angela!" The two yelled and ran to her side. "Burr and the others have already arrived."

"What?"

"Downstairs. I checked...my communicator and saw Burr's signal. It's...downstairs. Come on. Let's go meet...them."

Sebastian stopped her. "Whoa there Angela. Let's get you some support first." Angela nodded as the two held onto one side each. Sebastian and Fareeha each grabbed a bag and opened the door. Noah was on the other side with his arms cross.

 _From frying pan and into the flames._

Sebastian glared at his other self and walked downstairs with Fareeha and Angela. The two made sure the doctor was stable on the elevator. The doors opened and Sebastian took a deep breath. Time to face the others.

He walked with the two and they turned at the tables. It showed Sombra poking her food with a worried expression as they saw backs turned against them. She looked up and sighed.

"Fareeha, Angela...Sebastian." She said. The group facing Sombra turned and Sebastian and Noah were faced with so many familiar faces. Their faces broke into high smiles as the man in the middle was the most happy.

"Noah...it's been so long." Sebastian turned to see Noah's face. His face was somber. Truly he was more astounded than Sebastian was. But the truth needed to be told. Burr ran up to Sebastian and held his hand out.

"It's been a long time brother. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Greetings, Mr. Burr. My name is…" He stopped when he saw the woman behind Burr. Her golden eyes were watching with such intent. And his heart stopped. The fury of looking at Gideon returned tenfold. "You."

Burr and the others were confused by the sudden shift in his mood. Widowmaker walked over to Burr and stood before Sebastian. "Noah, you seem to be doing fine."

 _KILL HER!_

He let go Angela and pushed Burr aside. Everyone was taken back by the violent behavior and saw Sebastian run up with his short blade out. "WIDOW!"

The assassin was taken back by the violent outburst that she didn't react when Sebastian was right on top of her. Noah snarled at the assassin as Sebastian raised his blade.

 _YOU DID THIS IS TO US!_

 ** _CLANG!_**

0-0-0-0-0

 _Next time_

"Amnesia?" Burr whispered. Sebastian nodded. The two were stuck in silence before Burr reached over and hugged him. "I'll help. God knows I'm going to fucking help you."

Tracer opens the door. Sebastian walks out as the rest of the Overwatch agents pour out. "Luv, welcome to Gibraltar! Or should I say back welcome home." Sebastian loved Tracer's energy and enthusiasm. 'Welcome back home,' doesn't sound untrue. Noah looked at Tracer with a hint of a smile.

 _You energetic fool._

0-0-0-0-0

I have no regrets. Also we hit the hundred mark on reviews and follows! I'd like to personally thank those who thought this story was worth the effort of following or worth an opinion. Honestly I never expect my stories to hit such a successful note. I aspire to be like the other good OC stories on the site and hope I still manage to do that. Many of you say this is one of the greatest Overwatch stories, truth be told it wouldn't be much without all of you guys and for that I'm thankful.

So besides being all sappy, who's ready for the next chapter? I've got an interaction fix going on to, if you want to give questions or dares to Burr and Noah. They'll do most


	39. Extraction to Gibraltar

Smoke puffed out Gideon's mouth as the CEO was letting the pain medication begin to wear off. He was given a choice to surgically fix the scar, but he refused. Not now, not yet. There had to be hell to pay for and the subject was Noah Bastian.

"Dead my ass." Change up his clothes, give him glasses, and a little scar on his cheek didn't change anything. It was the same child that annoyed him way back when. Burr played his cards good and he couldn't help, but admit it was a good move.

Credit to where credit's due. There was a knock on the door and Gideon got up and opened it. Symmetra stood there. "Ah Sayta. How nice of you to join me."

"How goes your recovery?"

"A casual approach? How unexpected. Are you trying to catch me off guard and forget what you did."

"Sir…"

Gideon raised his hand. Symmetra went silent as he approached her. His imposing presence seemed more menacing than ever. "I trusted everything was going according to plan."

"Sir with all due respect it was." Gideon raised up a finger and security footage showed Sebastian talking to Symmetra and the woman gesturing toward Gideon and the others. "Oh really. You know I only kept you here since you were the only person to ever strike fear in Burr's heart. And I seen what you did to him and Noah before. Truly a brutal experience. Loved how you almost blew his arm off."

Symmetra flinched. That was a brutal ending to their fight, but she never intended on such damaging results. "And now what I have here is video evidence of you pointing to an enemy where I was. In most regards this is a clear indication of treason."

"I forgot what he looked like."

"Bullshit." He zoomed in on her expression and focused on the questioning look on her face. "You recognized him and sent him over."

"He wasn't the same! I remember a cocky, undisciplined, rude man. That's who I almost killed." Gideon arched an eyebrow at how she moved. "There was something different. He didn't act the same and he was genuinely sincere about not knowing who Burr was."

"..." Gideon looked at the footage and studied their body language. Her words rung true and he sighed. "Perhaps you're right. This Noah seems rather different from who I remember. Still he took down Moonlark and foiled our attempt to bring in Mercy. Someone's going to pay for this until I have Bastian and Burr by the throat."

"Sir." Symmetra warned. His eyes gazed over her when he pressed a button. The two waited a few seconds before the ground shook. Symmetra looked out the window to see a massive cloud of dust and debris rise from the earth. "What did you do!"

"There was a building that was in my way of the view. I'd say it's a much better view now. Don't you think."

"How many innocents were in there?!" Gideon shrugged. "None...I think. First responders with gather the data and then we'll find out." Symmetra turned to him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm pissed. And don't worry. I'll send a relief check for those who were hurt and convert the empty space to another facility for the homeless."

"You think that'll fix everything?" Symmetra questioned. Gideon sneered. "Of course and it'll be good press. I can shift the blame to either Omnic extremists or any of the leftover pockets of Talon soldiers. Easy enough to plant the evidence for that."

She growled at him. Gideon took a step closer to her and looked down at the architect. "Relax I had weeks to make sure that building would come down for weeks. Besides it only went down a day ahead of schedule due to your error. Would you prefer I take out my aggression on YOU!"

A metal tendril hit Symmetra and slammed her against the wall. The metal moved around and bind itself to the wall. Gideon looked at his outstretched arm and waved his other hand. Another tendril flew across the room and formed a sharp needle. The tip of it pressed against her visor and cracked the glass. Symmetra felt cold fear grip her as Gideon approached.

"I like you Symmetra. A very promising individual that stands among others. One with ideals and works through the practical needs. A needed asset in this banal world. However I will not tolerate second guessing. Am I understood?" She grunted as the needle pushed a bit more. "Symmetra."

"Understood." She said through her gritted teeth. Gideon nodded and the metal tendrils and dropped her. She rubbed her sore chest as Gideon patted her on the back. "Thanks for having my back. Now talk to Aryt and Moonlark. Plan your next move."

The architect briskly walked over to the door and slammed the door shut as Gideon rolled back the tendrils. "It's so hard to find good help these days." He went over to his desk and pulled out a photo. It was of him and a woman standing looking professional.

"Katrina, she's just like you. Although I hope she doesn't turn out to be a fool like you." He unhooked the back end and pulled out a formula sheet from behind the photo. "A fool who managed to turn the tide, created the ultimate weapon, and was used against her own son. I hate your boys with a passion, but I can't help respecting what impact you've had on them. We could've been great together."

Symmetra walked down to the halls and stopped to look out the window. The pluming smoke of the distant building rose high in the sky. Symmetra turned her back on it.

A few minutes later she was where the training hall was. Numerous private security guards were there, but there seemed to be a ring of them around. There were screaming and calls for blood. Symmetra cringed at the disorder and walked through. Just as she approached, part of the crowd moved as they seemed to have caught someone.

"Damn she's pissed."

"Why wouldn't she be? The woman's our best and she found herself waking up on the floor with a headache. I wouldn't blame her beating out some aggression." Symmetra's eyes narrowed as she walked through the crowd and pushed them aside. In the middle of the ring, Angel stood with her arm latching around one guy and her foot on top of another. She threw the first guy off and kicked the second away.

"Who else wants some?" The crowd of men, women, and omnic looked at each other nervously as Symmetra stepped. "Moonlark enough of this." She walked over and grabbed her shoulder. "I said enough!"

The assassin didn't register hearing her superior and grabbed Symmetra's hand. The architect lifted her prosthetic arm to stop the next blow and twist Moonlark to the ground. Her anger was making her sloppy. Still skilled enough to take on many men, but still sloppy. Symmetra stopped her struggling and lifted her up.

"With me, now!" She turned to the rest. "As for the rest of you, get back to work!" The crowd dissipated as Angel sat on the floor letting out huffs of frustration. Symmetra looked at her. "Aryt?"

"Here." She turned and saw the second assassin with a split lip. "What happened to you?"

"The crowd gathered after Moonlark knocked me on my ass. Tell her Angel." The colored eyes of his training partner would bore holes into his head if it wasn't impossible. Symmetra sighed. "We need to talk about last night."

"What's there to talk about? We fought Overwatch agents and loss." Angel said. "That's not all, they got the boss."

"Oh no. Like we should give a damn." Aryt replied. "It's a reflection of our work and surprise we did a shitty job."

"Says you. I'm not the one who let Noah Bastian get to Gideon." Angel growled. "And engaging Amari was the oh so smart idea. I bet she flattened your ass in two seconds tops."

Aryt growled and walk closer. "Oh you got some fucking nerve-" A blue beam went between them and the assassins jumped into a ready stance. "When I say enough, it means enough. We all messed up last night and in turn we failed to protect the CEO from the outrageous attack."

"But we can do better. If we find Bastian I can easily put a bullet between his eyes."

"That's a serious murder boner you got for him." She looked at Aryt with disdain. "I intend on getting even for that humiliation. I'm better than most of you and yet I got flattened by some fucking nobody!"

"He's not nobody." Symmetra argued. The two looked at her. "Obviously we need to study your opponent and right now you need to know who Noah Bastian is."

"A pain in the ass."/"A shit author." Symmetra and Angel looked at him. He shrugged. "He said he was, but if that's a lie then he probably sucks at writing."

Symmetra almost facepalmed before explaining. "Noah Bastian is the former partner to Overwatch's co-leader Lawrence Burr. On many accounts the two are seen as equals. Two professional thief that managed to break into one of most highly valued security areas and he was one of them."

The two assassins looked surprised by the exposition. "I fought him myself and back then I didn't consider him much. Especially after I almost blasted off his arm." Now all their attention was on her.

"He disappeared after that, but recently some reports from both America and Egypt came up. In America, the Deadlock gang experienced massive casualties. Footage reveals Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree, but a good chunk came from Noah."

Angel looked at her fight with him. It seemed to make more sense why they fought evenly. How could one such as him attain skills like that? "You said he was equals with Burr. How strong is Burr?"

Symmetra racked her mind to when overlooking their files. Several eye witness accounts from former criminal bosses were there, but one phrase from a captured Talon agent stuck out. "Similar to Gerard Lacroix."

That sealed the deal. The two now looked back at who they encountered. Aryt remembered seeing Burr taking on Gideon. The way he commanded Widowmaker and the strength he could almost feel now had a standard. Angel now didn't feel too bad about her loss now. It made more sense. Her opponent was a worthy one. One not to be trifled with so lightly.

"We need to be more prepared. They, especially Noah, are master combat pragmatist. Any weakness you show will be exploited. So from this point on fight smarter. Gideon is reevaluating his strategy on what to do and when he's ready you need to be to." The two nodded as Symmetra left them to their own devices.

As she walked through the halls, the eyes of Noah came in and she saw the innocence behind them. There was no way it was really him. She's sending another innocent to their grave. But orders were orders and Overwatch was in the way of the true goal of Vishkar. Whether it be put through the perverse hands of Gideon or the ruthless council of directors, it was going to be worth it in the end for everybody. Hopefully.

0-0-0-0-0

Everyone froze as the blade stopped short of her chest as a rifle caught the blade before it could move another inch forward. Ana grunted as she stopped the blade from piercing Widow's heart. She pushed Sebastian off before firing a sleeping dart into his neck. The fury immediately dissipated and the look of regret on his face was clear as day. Before he could say anything, the effects took over and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Not the reaction any of us expected." Ana said. "Widow, are you alright?" The assassin looked at Sebastian and the guilt returned. But she hid her emotions and nodded. Burr ran over and knelt down.

"Jesus, what the hell was that?" Angela groaned and pointed at Ana. Ana knew what she was asking for and shot a healing syringe. The doctor winced at the sting before feeling the nanites purge whatever ailments were. The Swiss woman let out a sigh of relief at the moment her strength came back. "Thank you Ana."

"You're welcome." The elderly woman said. Angela took a look at Widowmaker and then to Sebastian. "We need to talk."

"Not here." Burr said. The commotion was caught on by other on lookers. Some had their cameras out, but Sombra waved her hand and the videos were gone. "I'll bring in a drop ship. Angela, make sure you're alright. Fareeha, I want you and Ana to ensure no one else comes. As for everyone else, prepare transport to the extraction point."

He looked at Sombra and Sebastian. "You are helping me with him." Everyone nodded at the orders and dispersed. Burr looked over his unconscious friend and lifted him up. He looked at Sombra and the Spanish hacker waved at him awkwardly. "Um, you so I guess you"

"You and me will have this talk later. Just help me out here." Sombra could see the joy melt off. He picked up Sebastian and looked at him. "Jesus, what happened to you buddy?" He didn't expect an answer and walked out with Sombra following in tow.

The two walked over and Sombra pulled out Sebastian's phone. "He's going to want this on him."

"Of course." Sombra pressed the code on the phone and the two turned to see the motorcycle drive up and slide up next to them. "Shall we?" The two got on and put Sebastian between them. They drove out of town and the buildings were slowly replaced with the treelines. The colorful spring colors and the minimal sunlight shining through the dark brushes of the leaves.

Burr kept his focus on the dirt road and followed where the dropship was flying. It was risky to see Noah extracted from a local hotel. They had to do this quietly. Away from the people. Sombra held onto Sebastian as they drove through the forest.

 _"Come on Sombra. It's fully functional." Sebastian said as he laid down the wrench. The hacker looked at the bike. "No offense have you even rode a motorcycle."_

 _"Not as far as I can remember." She winced. "But perfect time as any to learn. Besides I'm a little tired of walking down to my favorite spot in the woods. This baby will make it so much easier."_

 _"And when you run out of fuel?"_

 _"That energy core you use for the translocators are potent enough. Not to mention clean, so no pollution while we're at it." She looked at him weirdly before walking over. "Oh I don't know. How do I know you won't just leave me for someone else?"_

 _Sebastian scoffed at that remark. "Oh come on. Are you seriously jealous of Jameson?"_

 _"I'm not jealous of the man." Sombra smacked his shoulder playfully. "I'm just saying you might leave me for some girl that carries big promises."_

 _"Yeah right. Sombra, I don't imagine that happening for a long time. I already got you and...that's enough." He gave a sincere smile and Sombra returned it. It's been about a year since he woke up and now with how things are running, it seems there is no hope for his memory._

 _Despite her best efforts, Overwatch didn't ring any bells. Perhaps maybe...Sombra stopped and shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that. She still had plenty of jobs to do, governments to blackmail, Volskaya ensuring her flow of funds don't stop, and making sure any leftover Talon members don't try anything funny with trying to find her._

 _"And done. Here let's give this baby a try." Sebastian mounted the cycle and fired it up. It hummed smoothly as the two looked at it in amazement. "Oh hell yeah! I fucking told you I could do it!"_

 _"Yes it seems my regimen has finally taught you how to repair machines." Sebastian rolled his eyes. He patted the seat next to him. "Here hop on."_

 _"I'm not getting on that with you."_

 _"Pft, coward." She gave him a challenging look before hopping on. "I'm not a coward."_

 _"Course you're not." Sebastian revved up the engine before the two went flying out of the barn. The wheels hit the ground and they went far._

 _Sombra wrapped her arms around his torso and the two drove on. Sebastian seemed to be a natural on the vehicle as he drove it with excellent precision. The two drove through the woods and took in the sights before Sebastian stopped at a nearby clearing._

"We're here." Burr said. Sombra snapped out and looked to see Sebastian still unconscious. They were in a different clearing with an Overwatch drop ship at the ready. Tracer saw them and waved them down. Burr waved back and the they drove down.

The Brit blinked next to them. "Whoa, nice ride! Burr, when'd you get this?"

"It's Noah's. I need to help me hook it up for extraction." Sombra got off and McCree walked. "'Scuse me darling. Mind if I help you hold him?" She looked at him with a small smile. "Eh sure Joel."

"Jesse."

"Sure." Sombra replied. McCree lifted Sebastian off the bike as they waited for the others to come. McCree placed Sebastian on the chair and strapped him in.

"Gotta say it's nice the guy's still kicking after all these years. Though it was a bit excessive seeming him trying to kill-"

"Me." Widowmaker said. Sombra and McCree looked at her as the French woman looked at Noah. "I didn't think he'd attack you Widow. By the way, it's nice to see you again."

"To you as well. You disappeared before the attack on Talon and after you helped me. You made me wonder where you were in all the chaos."

"What?!" Sombra expressed with joy. "You were worried for me? I knew one day you'd feel something for me." Widowmaker rolled her eyes. "I wondered. Not worried."

"Doesn't matter. I knew you'd be thankful for me though. I see you're more relaxed these days. I take it Burr took his sweet time making sure you were." Widow blushed. "What happens between me and Burr is our business."

"You know she's the reason most of the time why Burr has his days off. And why he always come to me for some drinks afterwards." The two giggled at the implications as Widowmaker gave them a cold glare. "Jesse, I will not tolerate you giving this information to her."

"Like I need his confirmation." Sombra said. McCree snickered as Widow felt her frustration reach her peak. Before things could get anymore wild, Tracer popped in. "Alright strapped in the bike. Gotta say that buggers a little hard to tie up."

"Where's Burr?" Tracer pointed with her thumb at Burr talking to the newly arrived Amaris and Angela. They were having a discussion as Fareeha supported Angela with holding her up. "Ange's got to examine the effects of whatever got her."

McCree lowered the tip of his hat. "Damn shame none of there could get to her in time."

Sombra looked at the unconscious Sebastian. "Well luckily we had him do that for us." Tracer turned to see Sebastian strapped and smiled sadly. "Any reason why he was so crazy at killing you."

"Is there a reason you need to know, cherie?" Widowmaker asked. "Guess not. After all you didn't have the most stable relationship. You did beat the living shite out of him before attempting to blow him up."

"Burr put me in a bad mood." She replied. Tracer shrugged. "I'm just glad he's alive. Honestly I didn't think he'd survive."

"How did he survive? We all saw the mountain fall on him." Sombra stepped up. "A good story for the ride." The three looked at her. "You know?"

"Who else has been taking care of him these past years?" She said. The three agreed with her as Burr was continuing his conversation with the other three. Ana nodded in understanding as Fareeha and Angela were baffled to say the least. "Restricted? Burr, what the hell is with that notion?!"

"You misunderstand. Right now if what you say is correct, then I can't allow you two to pamper my boy when you're needed elsewhere. Angela, you're his doctor so it won't apply to you as much. But Fareeha-"

"There's no reason for me not to be by his side. Burr, this is ridiculous."

"No I need you for missions against the illegal extortions and labor camps Vishkar has placed up. The Corporation uses many fronts so not to draw attention. Once we find these camps, I want you and several others to liberate them. I'm not saying you can't see Noah, but I need you to focus on the task at hand. Because if Gideon gets his way, Noah will be one of the most wanted men on Earth."

The group looked at dropship and Burr sighed. "And that is why I'm assigning Ana to be the main overseer of his recovery and training. Training is only to his consent however. I won't force him to fight for us." Burr remembered forcing him back into this life. He didn't want to screw it up like last time.

"Be that as it may, you can't just…" Burr stopped her. "I didn't mean to word it like that. I just want you to know that you will not watch over Noah with an all seeing eye. I trust he's capable to handle himself despite what the circumstances are."

"And Fareeha I will make sure he'll be fine when you're gone. Your friend is under good hands." Ana said. Fareeha sighed and let it go for now. Right now Gibraltar sounded relaxing at the moment. Burr turned around and waved at the others. "Alright let's get going!"

The ship lifted off into the air and took off at high speeds.

0-0-0-0-0

The room was dark red with pollen, flowers, and strange landscapes colored pink, purple, and light red covered the area. Sebastian sat on one of the large rocks staring blankly at the never ending horizon. His eyes were blank.

 _Who does she think she is?_ Sebastian didn't turn around as Noah sat down next to him. _What right does Ana think she has that can stop us from taking care of Widowmaker._

"You were going to kill her."

 _So?_

"We've never killed before!" Noah raised an eyebrow. _You've killed before. Even without your memories, you know in your heart you've killed before. So don't go acting self righteous around me._

"I never wanted to kill. Even with the assassins."

 _The only reason you didn't stab Moonlark through the throat was because she hit your shoulder. The only reason you didn't kill Gideon was because Angela was in trouble. You were going to kill them._

"It wouldn't be like that."

 _Sure maybe in self defense for Moonlark, but Gideon. You relished the moment you sliced his face open._ Noah's form returned to the contorted mess it was before. _No rogue Omnics, no punks you can whip at, you had intent. That blade cut through real flesh and blood. And admit it, it was satisfying._

"..." Sebastian kept staring into the dark red void. _How much longer can you take it? Sombra can't protect you now, you're a wanted man. Everyone's going to want a piece of you and all because you cared too much for your friends._

"You would've save them in a heartbeat too! Don't act like I fucked up alone! You could've stopped me!" Noah grinned wickedly. _If that makes it easier to believe yourself. But who are you trying to convince? Me, myself, or I?_

Sebastian clenched his fists. "Why the hell does everyone miss you? From the looks of it, I'm a better replacement."

 _Now that hurts, but amusing. Noah stood up and placed his hands on his shoulders. Sebastian, I was once happy. The life we lived before Burr returned was one we had sought for years. And when he came, all the pain, the suffering, the prices we paid led to this! Our home was destroyed. The only sanctuary we built after years of danger was up in flames. And all because of him._

"You're wrong!"

 _Oh something you know that I don't. Sebastian looked away again. That's right, you don't know Burr. He's the reason you exist. The reason why you're in my shadow. The reason why they look at you hoping for a glimpse of me. You exist as his mistake as his failure. You're not even a man. Just a phantom!_

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "You...you are the phantom. You don't exist in the real world."

 _When Fareeha looked at you, who was she seeing? Was it Sebastian, the man who saved her life and gave her soup? Or was it Noah, the man who she fell in love with. Her precious friend, her training partner, the one who stole her heart. Does Angela see the same thing?_

"I'm more than that." Sebastian replied.

 _You want your memories back. Not to justify who you are, but to see what they see. Because deep down, you feel like scum. A useless morsel. You want to see something that doesn't make you think you're a burden to those around you. I think your "rescue" attempt speaks volumes of what you are to them. Sombra's reactions are not that to follow._

Sebastian clutched his head. This was going on for too long. By now Noah was monstrous. He knew deep down he wasn't like this. This was something else. Something posing as his former self. Sebastian could tell that Noah was someone people liked, trusted, loved. He wasn't disrespectful, belittling, or malicious. It wasn't him. It wasn't him! IT WASN'T HIM! A shining light broke through and the two sides of the coin looked up at the brightness coming from above.

His eyes fluttered and Sebastian found himself strapped to a chair. However it was away from the other passengers. "Noah. Noah!"

He looked across and found Burr staring at him. "I trust you won't attack my girlfriend once we land right?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. And my name's not Noah." Burr looked at him sadly. "I know. Angela told me." He reached down and pulled up a cooler. "I thought when I saw you again, we'd share this. A little celebration gift for your survival."

He pulled out a bottle of bourbon and Sebastian laughed. It was his favorite. "Sorry you don't get to have-" Burr uncorked the bottle and poured into two flasks. "Pft are you kidding? If you think I'm bringing cold bourbon and in light of this more...harsh news I'm not going to drink. You're wrong. Besides, you said it was your favorite."

Burr held out the flask and Sebastian reached for it. The two clinked flasks and took a deep swig. The burning sensation was nice and relaxed Sebastian more. Especially after his trippy dream. "I'd never thought have a drink with you again until last night."

"You know my story." Sebastian said. Burr nodded. "Mountain breaks down, car chase around said mountain, a hard blow to the head, and an almost year long recovery before living out in empty land with Sombra. Is that right?"

"Right on the nail, Mr. Burr."

"Just call me Burr. I'm afraid formal speaking is not my strong suit when it comes to my friends. You are my friend right."

"If you get me Bourbon despite the fact I almost killed someone, then you're either my friend or a complete fool."

"A foolish friend I'll be." Burr said. "Look, I know it's a bit rough and unexpected, but I need to borrow Angela and Fareeha for some more missions. So they won't be around you as often as you'd like."

"Is Angela-"

Burr nodded. "She's fine. Don't worry about her. I think in some ways it's almost impossible to keep the doctor down. However I hope you don't mind assisting the elderly. I want to know if you want Ana Amari as your main supporter until we deal with business here."

Sebastian thought about it. "Is there anyone else?"

"No, I've actually ran Ana around too long. I think she gets a little tired of my constant orders. Besides it'd be nice to offer her a break."

"So you got her a babysitting job." Burr chuckled. "If you act like one then yes. Otherwise, she will show you around base and give you small jobs to work on. If not you can train, but that's within your consent."

"Train...with Ana Amari? Are you kidding me that sounds so cool! I never thought she would be giving me lessons!" Burr was slightly taken back by the upbeat attitude. It must've been the bourbon. The two took a few more sips as Sebastian felt the buzz in his head. "Will you be there?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be there to help with my…" Sebastian paused.

"Amnesia?" Burr whispered. Sebastian nodded. The two were stuck in silence before Burr reached over and hugged him. "I'll help. God knows I'm going to fucking help you."

The two stayed silent for the rest of the trip before Burr puts away the alcohol. "I need to get to work, but hey I'll be around." He closed the door and sighed sadly. McCree and Tracer saw his expression and walked up to him.

"For now just call him Sebastian. I know it'll be strange, but McCree I need you to pass the news on before we get there. They need to know or it's going to be awkward for everyone. Tracer get him ready to leave. Fareeha and Sombra looked at them before turning to each other. Burr walked up to Sombra. "You're coming with me."

"So forceful. Okay I know what to do." Burr rolled his eyes as they approached Gibraltar. Tracer enters the room and sees Sebastian. "Hey pal!"

"Tracer." He says with a smile. "So I know you may have known me in the past, but-"

"I heard." She said. He closed his mouth before thinking of another sentence. "So what do you think?"

"Glad that you're alive." Sebastian felt oddly warm at the compliment. Tracer's energy and bubbly nature was an infectious one. And despite standing before one of her closest friends, the Brit acted as if they met just last week. The two feel the ship slow down and come to a descent.

Sebastian unfastened himself as Tracer patted him on the shoulder. "You ready for this luv?"

"I think so?" Tracer laughed. He still had that remarkable questioning look on his face. "Good enough."

Tracer opens the door. Sebastian walks out as the rest of the Overwatch agents pour out. "Luv, welcome to Gibraltar! Or should I say welcome back home." Sebastian loved Tracer's energy and enthusiasm. 'Welcome back home,' doesn't sound untrue. He turned to see Noah looking at Tracer with a hint of a sad smile.

 _You energetic fool. Don't you know it's worthless._

0-0-0-0-0

*Next Time

"You wish for tranquillity?" Zenyatta asked.

"Yes."

The Omnic looked at him. "The discord within in you is most troubling. Perhaps it is best I help you or else this will just consume you."

"Please show me the way." He pleaded. Zenyatta studied him. "It's as of Genji has given you his lines during your training sessions. Very well, with me you can proceed without fear."

0-0-0-0-0

Two chapters in one week? Hell yeah I'm on a roll today! I need dem reviews! I read to see if I'm doing a good job or to hear what you want or think. I just love hearing from you guys! Anyways remember I have an ask fic where you can interact with Noah and Burr.

Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter. Ciao!


	40. A Splitting Moment

"I'm going on a trip with Sombra Jameson...no it's not a honeymoon you dolt...yes I won't be around town for a little while….well tell your young ones that I said Happy Birthday...okay, okay I understand. I'll see you later." Sebastian hung up the phone.

"Hey, you alright?" Sebastian turned and saw Tracer bringing in more boxes. "Oh I'm fine. I just had to let a friend of mine now I'd be gone for sometime. You need anymore help?"

"Yes. Perhaps moving more of your own property will build up some strength." Zarya said as she passed a big box over to Sebastian. He put his hands under it and the weight caught him. "Oh damn...I forgot how heavy my tools are."

"Move'em with Torbjorn. His workshop has space." Sebastian looked around for the Swedish engineer. "I don't see him. I'll look into it later." The three were pulling more stuff in as Sebastian wondered how it came this way.

While no pictures were put out due to his less than public appearance he never doubts that it would happen. The townspeople he knows would question him when it's revealed he's one of the most wanted man at the moment. And it would cause grief amongst many on how it affects things now.

He had to move in with Overwatch until either Vishkar was down or the bounty was taken off the table. "So that's about it, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Tracer. Thanks Zarya." Sebastian picked up a box and placed it on his new...old bed. The room used to belong to him and despite no memories, it did carry some resemblance to him. Only cleaner.

"If that's all I'll be around training. Hopefully I'll see there, da?" Sebastian nodded. "If I get the time. Can't have these guns if I laze around." Zarya patted his arm. "We can build up guns later. Until then Bastian." The Russian left as Lena zipped through his stuff.

"Wow, gotta say you got quite the collection of posters. Of us." Sebastian swiped the posters out of her hand. "Hey, when I woke up Sombra introduced me to you guys. And I thought you guys were pretty cool!"

"Did you know I had a poster with a rather risky pose. Had that sucker banned before I had this pose."

"Bet your girlfriend gets a live demonstration of that pose when you guys are together." Lena choked her own spit at that phrase. "I'm not wrong."

"Sh-shut it!" She laughed. The two shared the laughter before Lena straightened herself. "Welp as much as it was nice getting to move your stuff Sebastian, I got training before the end of the day. I trust you'll be able to find your way around." Sebastian nodded and continued to unpack. Lena zipped out of the room as he picked up a few books. He examined the cases and saw how fresh they looked.

The man placed them on his desk and pulled a gun holster. The leather was worn and scuffed up, but still functioning. He pulled it all out before seeing it with both a rifle strap on the back and a pistol holster on the side. Sebastian looked at the mirror and saw Noah wearing it. It was his gun holsters. Sombra must've saved it for him after his escape from Talon.

He hung it up on his mirror and worked through the rest of his stuff. He hasn't seen Sombra since she left with Burr, but he was sure she was in good hands. They were nice. He heard footsteps down the hallway and he ignored it.

When they stopped, Sebastian stopped working when he saw Widowmaker at the doorway. Noah leapt out and glared daggers at the blue assassin. His hand was itching toward his blade, but Sebastian stopped.

"Sebastian." Widowmaker said. "Widowmaker." The air was tense with the two in the same room. The assassin held up her hands in surrender. "I trust you won't try to kill me."

"I won't." Widow glanced at his hand and he saw the blade held tightly in his grip. He put it down as Noah was looking at her with animosity. "Sorry you, um, surprised me." The woman lowered her arms as she looked around.

"Nice stuff. I see you had time to build up some collections."

You think you can walk in here and just talk to us! Sebastian noticed how red Noah was. He wasn't in his passive blue or antagonistic purple color. This was rage, pure and simple. "I did. Thank you for noticing. I trust you know what I have."

She nodded and Noah almost lost it. Sebastian held a calm face however and put the blade in its sheath. "Look I understand if you have some words to say about me trying to kill-"

 _"Je suis désolé!"_ She exclaimed. "I mean I'm sorry." At some point there were times Amélie wished she couldn't feel. Especially now. Her heart was thumping with all the guilt that amounted from her assassination targets to the men she's slaughtered to reach them. This was one where she hasn't made peace with yet. Because unlike the others, he was still alive. And very different from the snarky prisoner that she broke.

Sebastian saw the genuine regret in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say he accepted her apology. That all was forgiven, but it didn't come out. He looked and saw Noah slightly calm down to a simple death glare.

 _You can't forgive her so easily._

"Sebastian?" He wanted to say apology accepted, but he couldn't. Every fiber of his being wanted to have this. An apology. Yet there was some part of him, growing irritated by that choice. Noah continued to stare at him.

 _Burr's failure was not killing this monster! Strike her down and have your revenge!_

Sebastian looked at Widowmaker before simply walking past her without a word. She turned to see his back as his hand was tightly holding the hilt of his blade. It was shaking in what she guessed was anger. Her golden eyes looked down trodden as she looked around the room. There were clothes and books with some posters. Others were small knick knacks. She walked over and saw his gun holsters.

Amélie sighed before walking out the room. She shut the room and hit her head. "Stupid, stupid! Even with amnesia, he wouldn't just accept it."

Sebastian was walking briskly through the base when he heard a metallic thump. Ana stood behind him in more casual gear. "Ah Sebastian, did you finish off unpacking?"

"I did. Thank you for the room." Ana chuckled. "No need to act so formal. We do what we can to make accommodations easier for your move here. Now considering you're not a standing agent, I was thinking we can begin on simple chores around the base or basic training."

Sebastian looked at his blade and turned to Ana. "I'd like to learn how to use this more effectively."

"Going to take another stab at Amélie?" She questioned. Sebastian let out a small laugh. "No, no. I used that against another assassin and thought about using it since my baton's gone."

Ana walked up and picked the blade off his hands. The two walked out into the weapons room nearby and looked at it.

"This is a fine blade. I think I know the guy to help you use this."

"But I want to do more than just wield it." Ana raised an eyebrow as Sebastian pulled out an emergency translocator on the table. "I had a crazy idea while I was holding this thing. And I wanted to test it out."

Ana stopped him. "Know your weapon first. Once you know how to wield it, then you can add more later on. And as I said before, I know a guy. Follow me." She said.

The sniper tossed the blade back and Sebastian sheathed it. The two walked down to the training hall where the noise of a fight was heard. They opened the door and an orb rushed right at them. Ana didn't flinch as it stopped right in front of her face. "Zenyatta, you almost made me blink."

The Omnic floated in front of her as Sebastian was taken back by the floating Omnic. "Apologies Ana. I was simply carried away with my sparring session with the others." Sebastian and Ana turned to see Genji, Hana, and Lena. Lena saw him and waved a hello. He returned it.

"Finish up your training session and then we'll talk." Hana walked up. "It's okay Grandma, we got our daily workout." She stole a glance at Sebastian and nodded at him. "Do you need anything with us?"

"Genji." The cyborg ninja walked to Ana and bowed respectfully. "Ana, how may I be of service?" Ana began explaining what Sebastian wanted as Lena blinked next to him. "You get some training done?"

"Yeah. I got pretty fucked up earlier and plus I lost my favorite baton. Honestly I'm lucky to be alive right now." Tracer gave an understanding look and they turned to Genji. "I take it that you wish to wield that blade."

"Just enough to where I can defend myself." Genji nodded. It was different from last time. He remembered Burr making him promise to help him train and it seems that fulfillment still has to be done. "Very well."

Ana and the others watched Genji bring out foam swords and tossed one to him. Sebastian caught it and was surprised by the weight behind it. "We will begin whenever you're ready."

Sebastian looked at the foam sword and turned to Genji. For a brief second, he saw Moonlark. Her sneer and blade in the light was terrifying. He swallowed nervously as Noah stood next to him. He looked at Noah with a sullen look.

 _Are you ready?_

"I'm ready." Genji nodded and waited. The two didn't move until Sebastian ran head on. He grabbed Genji's shoulder and swung upward. The ninja didn't flinch as he brought up his weapon and stopped it. He tossed Sebastian aside. "An impressive move to surprise your opponents."

Sebastian got up and swung wildly. Genji simply raised his arm in the right place and stopped each blow before it could even land. Ana examined them as did Lena. "These techniques are good. For a baton user."

Genji inwardly smiled at how familiar this was. Yet there was something in Sebastian's eyes. It screamed something. He raised up his baton and struck his hand. "OW!"

"You can never defeat one if you attack blindly."

"Sorry." He picked up the foam sword and tried focusing. Noah was right behind Genji and smirked.

 _It'll be easier if you were more willing to hit harder. Maybe this will help._

Genji's form changed to that of Widowmaker. Sebastian's eye twitched as he approached Genji. The two began exchanging blows with each one testing each other. They tapped, faked out, and surprised each other. Sebastian kept this up until Genji's face formed into Widowmaker's again. She smirked at him before blowing white powder in his face.

He flinched before seeing red. Noah smiled wickedly as everyone saw how aggressive how the fight was. Genji still kept control of the sparring session, but suspected something was wrong. He glanced to the side and Zenyatta was watching him as well.

Sebastian kept up the attack with a determined glare as he attempted to disarm Genji, the ninja reversed the momentum and threw Sebastian off. "There is more to the fight than what stands before you."

Sebastian got up as Noah glared at Genji. Blah, blah, blah. I want a swing at him.

Zenyatta nudged Ana. "How long has he been like that?" The sniper looked confused.

"Like what?" Lena asked. Zenyatta pointed at Sebastian as he seemed to be mumbling something back. He got up and cracked his neck. Genji turned to Zenyatta for a moment and they shared a nod.

Noah's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the fight. Genji was making a fool out of them.

 _Strike harder! Don't let him play you for a fool!_

"He's training us. Why can't you see that?" Sebastian mumbled. Genji looked at him questioningly before knocking the foam sword out of his hands. It flew into the air before Zenyatta caught it. Noah looked at the Omnic. It almost seemed the Shambali monk was staring right back at him.

Sebastian went toward the foam sword, but Genji dashed forward and held the foam sword at his throat. Everyone was looking at Sebastian weirdly as his face shifted from complicent to angry. Back and forth before Sebastian finally calmed down. Genji withdrew the foam sword.

"Were seeing how good I was?"

"Yes, you're quite decent with a weapon. Yet you lack something that seems the most important." Sebastian looked at him questioningly. "Love?"

"Balance." Noah raised his eyebrow at that. He stood next to Sebastian as Genji bowed respectfully. Sebastian returned the gesture and the Genji put a hand on his shoulder. "You seem troubled...perhaps we should've waited until you become adjust to your new environment."

"But it's not new I-" Sebastian started before remembering that he couldn't remember this place. These were new people to him and he couldn't do anything to change that. He sighed and dropped his head in a little shame. "I'm sorry, perhaps you're right. I just moved in. I think I need a little time to adjust. Thank you for the lesson Genji."

"You're welcome. Come see me again if you want to train again." The two parted as Sebastian rubbed his arm awkwardly. Ana stepped toward him. "He is right. You did just move in. Perhaps some food will help."

Sebastian's stomach growled as he nodded. "Tracer would you mind leading the way?"

The old sniper and the time traveller led him away as Genji and Zenyatta turned to each other. "Master did you see that?"

"A rather determined fellow with terrible balance within him. Though it echoes quite similarly like someone else."

"Hanzo or me?"

"Both I think. He seems quite aware that he knew who he was before through stories. And I could almost sense of self loathing. A tragic trait to have with the identity crisis." The two looked and Zenyatta handed Genji the foam sword. "I also think he was talking to someone."

"He was muttering something." Genji said. "Should we bring this up to Burr?"

"A very smart idea. Perhaps with his help we can help bring his friend back. Or at the very least harmonize him." The two walked off to the command center.

Meanwhile Burr was sitting in his office with Sombra. The two had a few drinks and now Burr was ready to get to the knitty gritty. "You could've called."

Sombra looked away. "It's a bit hard to believe he was under your care this entire time. I guess I should've searched harder." Sombra still didn't answer as she swirled the drink in the glass.

Burr leaned in. "I haven't heard from you since Nepal either. I actually thought they killed you until Widowmaker told me otherwise." Sombra smirked. "Guess Talon's a bit blind to their own betrayals. I must say I liked the hefty price you paid for it. Made a dent in your wallet?"

"I managed to fill it up." The two sat in silence once more when Burr chuckled. "Guess I finally managed to hook you up with someone after all." Sombra blushed and gripped her glass more.

"To be fair I didn't think you and Noah would actually kick it off, but hey destiny I guess." Burr took another sip. Sombra shook her head. "I thought you were kidding me on that matter."

He shook off his head. "No. I always pay back my debts. I did say I'd get you date if you helped me interfere with Widow's brainwashing." The two remembered those times before Sombra looked at him.

"I take it you to have hit off?"

"No need for answers that you already know." He replied. "Anyways straight to business."

"Oh you're just a master of foreplay." Burr grinned. "If Widow heard that then she'd have to put a bullet in her head." She shrugged and looked at him. "What do you want with me?"

The holographic form of Reaper appeared in front of her. "Like Noah, Reaper's vanished off the map. Of course in most cases I would say dead due to a fucking mountain falling on him, but we both know he can't just up and die because of that."

"Now how did you find out about my little investigation?"

"You were sloppy in revealing your existence. Plus I'm not gonna lie, we've heard whispers around that there was a hacker poking and prodding Vishkar's servers. In most cases Talon would cover up your digital footprints, but then I remembered you didn't have Talon benefits anymore."

"And why exactly would I want with Reaper? No one liked the guy." Burr raised any eyebrow. "You want to everything. And if you're like me, you would be a little set off that Reaper's been quiet these past two years. A guy like him would make quite a bit of noise if one was off his leash. Of course a better explanation would be that you were wondering what would happen if he came after Noah."

The hacker shook her head. "You got a bit of both. And you'd be surprised by how long I've been after Gideon."

"Try me." The two looked at Reaper and Burr sighed. "The last time we saw each other, he ripped my hand off. Guy's such an asshole." Sombra chuckled. "Course Gabe is. Although I wondered where that hero worship you had for went."

"Out when I saw him again." Burr said as he put his head down on the desk. Sombra sighed. "I suppose you also want to ask for my help."

"It's not going to cost me almost half million will it?" She laughed. "Of course not. I'll help you as long as Noah's under your custody. I like the guy too much." Burr smiled at that until he remembered Angela and Fareeha. "You got some stiff competition."

"I know. I don't mind it." Burr shrugged. "If you insist. I'll show you to your new workspace unless your room works."

"It'll work for me." She said. Burr nodded and heard a knock at the door. Sombra waved a goodbye before finishing her drink and vanishing in front of him. Burr shook his head as he opened it. "Genji, Zenyatta what brings you here?"

"We believe there may be something wrong with Noah." His smile fell and he looked at them confused. "Explain."

In another part of Gibraltar, Ana and Sebastian were munching on their food. They heard a bit of rumbling before a loud laugh was heard. "Ana! I've heard we got a new one in the team! Let us see him."

Sebastian saw Ana's eye glance at him and urge him to turn around to see Reinhardt looking down at him with Lucio and Winston. "Eh yo what's up!"

"Lucio?" The DJ nodded before Sebastian found himself starry eyed. "Holy crap, it's amazing to finally see you! I've got so many of your albums on my phone and I love what you did you in Brazil! It's very exciting!"

Now that was surprising to see. "But I heard what you did. Now that's sticking up for the little man. You aimed for the top and Bastian was trending earlier."

"I was trending? I'm guessing it wasn't in a positive light." Lucio gave a fifty-fifty sign. "I didn't aim to kill. My friend was in danger and I couldn't abandon her. But I'm glad I did get a hit in."

Reinhardt put a hand on him. "But thank you for saving Angela though! It would be very difficult to continue the fight without her." Ana let out a small click and Reinhardt rubbed his head apologetically. "Of course we have Lady Ana, Zenyatta, and Lucio to help too!"

"Aw thanks big man."

Winston walked up to Sebastian. "So I do hope you like your accommodations." Sebastian nodded. "Thanks Bannana man." Winston was caught off guard by the nickname as Sebastian innocently smiled. "Burr told me to call you that."

"Of course he did. Did he tell you anything else?"

"I would get to meet the great scientist Winston." Winston got flustered at that. "Oh I wouldn't say a great. I'm a good scientist, but I mean-"

"You're a talking Gorilla that wears badass armor. I think great scientist wouldn't be far off." Sebastian said. "If you say so."

"Well we were gonna get food. Talk to later Sebastian. We'll see you around!" He waved bye to all of them before sitting back down with Ana. "They're quite welcoming."

"Of course they are." She replied. Sebastian smiled at the group ahead and looked next to him. Noah was sitting there. His grin fell as he looked upon his other half.

You seemed to keep your cool around them.

Sarcastic as usual. Sebastian turned and saw the steam from Ana's cup. "May I have some?"

"You may since you asked so nicely." She poured him a cup and the two drank together.

Noah sat impatiently next to them and looking around. Sebastian and Ana were enjoying the bits of noise and peace while the other half of him kept looking around him.

 _I wonder where...it's_ _ **her**_ _._

Widowmaker was walking by with her tray in her hand. She seemed pretty content with the selection of food before she locked eyes with Sebastian. The assassin seemed to want to talk, but Sebastian turned away from her and drank his beverage. She sighed and walked away. Ana saw the exchange.

"You seem very cold to her."

 _With good reason._

"I'm...sure something happened between us. I don't remember much, but some part of me feels very distrustful next to her. I don't mean for it, I just feel it." Ana nodded. "I understand that feeling. Though you can't go on living with us if you're gonna ignore her. After all she is Burr's special lady."

I still don't understand the reason why he goes for her of all people. He knows what's happened to us. He knows what SHE did to us!

"I can work on it, but I think I still need a little time. Besides I will still trust her even if things are awkward." Ana seemed satisfied with that answer as Sebastian tried quelling the anger within him. He turned around to see if anyone else and saw Fareeha walking in. Ana saw her daughter and waved down at her.

She waved back and walked to the table. "Mother, Sebastian."

"Sit habiti, we'd like your company." She gave a bright smile as Fareeha sat down next to her mother. Sebastian and her made eye contact and so the anger was quelled. The two said their hellos as Ana poured herself another cup.

"Sebastian, how do you like Gibraltar?" Fareeha asked. "It's great! Everyone's been nice so far and I hope I don't get in the way of things."

"Don't be silly. You aren't a burden." Noah's constant glare softened at that. Sebastian noticed that as a ghost of smile was on his other half's face. That was perhaps the happiest he's seen him. "Thank you Fareeha. I'll do my best to make that statement true."

Ana was watching the two and smiled. Fareeha hasn't been smiling this long since the events of that day transpired. Sebastian grabbed the pot and held it toward Fareeha. "Would you like some?"

"Of course." He poured some of it into her cup and the two drank together. Ana was forgotten as they enjoyed the peaceful quiet they held. True they heard the others, but they paid no heed to that. Ana picked up her tray and stepped back and turned to see Reinhardt, Lena, and...76 of all people watching the two.

"Ah it seems Fareeha's more relaxed."

"She's been like that since we got back from Washington." Lena said. 76 kept studying Sebastian. "I see the kid's still kicking."

"Ah they're young Jack. Of course they'd still be kicking. Now take your leave. I still have to watch over Sebastian for a little while." Two stepped away and continued their tasks as Jack kept watching.

"How many times have people seemingly died before coming back." Ana sighed. "To be fair Jack, we all lost something when we did come back. Now get going."

"Yes Captain Amari." Jack said before walking away.

Meanwhile Fareeha and Sebastian were still enjoying the moment when one of them broke the ice. "This tea is not as bad. Though I did like the little mixture you made back at that town."

"Aw thank you. I'm sure I can make you something that next time." Fareeha liked that idea and Ana came in. "So will I be expecting a new son in law anytime soon Fareeha?"

Sebastian choked on his tea as Fareeha froze at the question. The people watching watched with bemused expressions as Sebastian pounded his chest. Ana continued, "I never did get to have a son. Though I guess it's about that time."

Fareeha flushed red. "Mother, I prefer if didn't say such things in front of my friend." Ana chuckled. "Of course, but Sebastian I want you two to be safe during your time together." Sebastian felt cold as Noah picked up a slight blush.

 _Very forward on the subject matter isn't she._

Fareeha covered her head with her arms as she groaned softly. "I just came for lunch." Ana smiled happily at her daughter as Sebastian stepped. "Now Ana, I wouldn't jump to conclusions about, um, us. I'm very happy as her friend."

"Lie to yourself child, but don't bother me." Ana said. Noah raised an eyebrow amused at how Sebastian was trying to control the situation.

 _You know what on second thought, she's not so bad. I like this teasing._

"Who's lying to themselves?" Another voice said. Noah and Sebastian turned to see Zenyatta and Genji approaching them. Noah's bemused expression returned to neutral when they approached, but Sebastian greeted them with a smile. "Oh hello. How are you two?"

"We are fine, but I thought we'd ask you some questions and for Miss Amari to accompany us." Fareeha looked at Sebastian questioningly when Ana stepped in front. "I think they're talking to me."

"Yes we are. And Miss Fareeha, Burr has asked for you to prepare for your latest mission with Widowmaker." Fareeha glanced at the French assassin's direction, but saw they were gone. "Very well. I'll get ready."

Before she left Sebastian stopped her. "Hey Fareeha."

"Yes." Sebastian turned to see the group looking at him. He held out his hand. "Stay safe ok."

She looked at his hand before shaking it. "I will." The two parted and Sebastian watched her go do her duty. Noah watched her walk away with a hint of sadness.

 _Be careful Fareeha._

Sebastian looked at his other half for a brief second before turning over to the rest. "Is there anything you'd like to know."

"Please follow us." Noah sensed something was up and a small glare formed as Sebastian followed the Omnic out of the room. Ana put up the trays before going along with them. The walk was quiet for a moment. The echoes of their footstep was heard through the hallway when Sebastian could smell incense. Ana glanced at Genji and Zenyatta as the two opened the door and the warmth of candles was felt.

"Nice decor."

"Thank you." Genji replied as they all went in.

Sebastian and Ana sat next to each other as Zenyatta and Genji exchanged glances. "Sebastian something of interest has caught our attention earlier today. Particularly how you acted during your fight with Genji."

Sebastian tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me? Was something wrong?" Acting as of nothing was wrong was easy, but inside Noah was stirring. "I'm sorry if I acted aggressive, I was just swept in the moment."

"That may be, but something in your eyes has shown something. Utter discord."

 _Wow how insightful. What's this got to do with anything?_

"Your eyes dart around as if someone else was in this room. Despite the fact your focus should be on me. How long has it been like this?"

"Is there something that needs said? Are you saying I'm out of control or something?" Genji looked him in the eyes. "My master is just asking a few questions. Any actions he may want to take is up to you. This is run by your consent."

Ana put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know if this is smart to do it now. Is there any solid reason for this."

"It's just a suspicion. Sebastian you show heavy discord within yourself." Noah shook his head.

 _What does this bucket of bolts knows? I say we leave._

"Thank you for the heads up Zenyatta, but I've kept myself together pretty well for two years. I'm sure nothing is wrong." Despite no expression shown, the Omnic was clearly calling the excuse out. "If you say so."

"Master."

"Perhaps my judgment was too hasty. I suppose I simply made a mistake."

 _That's right Omnic. Try and remember that next time._

Ana got up. "Sebastian why don't you acquaint yourself to the facilities on your own. I believe you're capable of doing that."

"Um…sure. But is that really-"

"I want to talk to these two about a new mission that's been given to me. It'll take a few." Sebastian nodded before getting up and leaving the room. Ana kept watching the door before finally turning to the other two. "What's your suspicions?"

Zenyatta sighed. "He shares a terrible imbalance within his spirit. Similar to Genji and possibly even rivals Widowmaker's. I fear what may come of Burr's oldest friend if this imbalance isn't cared for."

"Imbalance? What could cause that imbalance?"

"The weight. The weight of burdens from the past."

"He's an amnesiac. That's impossible." Zenyatta glanced at her. "Memories are vital. They are the sewing material for the very fabric of our life, our ideals, our doubts, our fears. And despite what may have transpired, one cannot truly forget or else they are someone in general."

In other places Sebastian was running. He didn't know what made him do so, but his footsteps echoed through the halls as he tried to make sense of why. Noah was always in the windows. He seemed curious about his behavior while the woman in gray was watching him as well. His lungs felt like they were on fire when he ran out of the base. The fresh coast air greeted him and he stopped. He panted hard as he looked at his hands.

Why is some part of him snapping at Zenyatta? He liked Omnics. Especially the Shamballi. Why is this now getting to him?

 _What are you going to do?_ The woman asked. Her lab coat moved softly with the wind. Sebastian felt the urge to run again when he bumped into Noah.

 _Trust me. What that Omnic says is nonsense. You're fine._

 _Perhaps you should seek his help._

 _There's no point going if you're fine. Come on pal._

 _You're still damaged! Please son, seek help! I know you're scared but you need this!_

 _Whatever you're thinking stop._

Sebastian saw the two standing side by side as the world gained a green hue. He clutched his head tightly before turning away from them and running again. Above the roof, Sombra watched. It was distressing. She wanted to jump in, but something stopped her. She looked in his direction and saw someone who could help.

He kept running until he stopped in front of several gravestones. Names were on there. Names of the fallen. Fallen soldiers, saviors, heros. He stopped to see some of the names. These were true heros. Numerous names of humans, omnics who have done much to preserve the world. He wouldn't get to know them.

"Sebastian?" He looked up from the stone and saw Angela. "What're you doing out here?"

"Um, jogging?" She scanned his appearance. "Intense jogging I'm sure. I suppose you were doing some exploring while Ana had to take care of something. What'cha doing there?"

Angela blushed and stepped back. "Oh, um, I was just trying to stop an old habit." He walked toward her and saw her standing in front of a more recently engraved name. His name.

 _Noah Bastian- Agent of Overwatch_

"...oh." Sebastian said. Noah appeared next to him and looked at it.

 _All this and I'm not even treated to a statue. Haha I'm kidding, but still. Here's what we get. A name on a rock if we continue._

"Did I get like a gravestone or something." Angela looked over her shoulder and Sebastian followed her gaze. He walked past her and stepped in front of the stone. The woman in gray was kneeling in front of the grave.

 _A mother should never see their child's stone._ Sebastian felt a little sick as he stood before the grave. Angela put a hand on her shoulder. "Sebastian...I guess it's a little strange to be in these circumstances."

"A little, but I'm fine Angela."

 _No you're not._

"I'm fine." Sebastian repeated. Angela stepped up and looked concern. "I don't think so."

"Neither did Zenyatta but I'm sure he's wrong."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That means I'm okay!" Sebastian suddenly shouted. "Despite everything that's happened I'm perfectly okay! Sure I made horrible enemies, fled my home, and now stuck in a place where people know me as someone else. Someone who's dead!"

Angela was taken back by the anger. "You and the others act like you don't miss Noah. Burr, you, Fareeha...the others. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I'm trying to be more like him, but I can't! He's right!

"Where's this coming from? Who's right?"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Sebastian screamed as he pointed at the grave. Angela's eyes widened at his claim as Sebastian realized what he just said. "I...I'm sorry. I think I got a lot of stress-"

Angela hugged him. He didn't move as she held him. "Please calm down and think it through." He raised up an arm and wrapped it on her shoulders. "I...I see him."

"What?"

"I see Noah. Ever since Fareeha kissed me." He stopped and saw the look of surprise. "I can explain that later, but every since you guys came my mind's been crazy. I see him and I hear speak about the past, how we were, how I wanted to kill Gideon. It's a pain. He's such a goddamn pain. How the hell did you or Fareeha ever fall for him?"

"..." Sebastian let her go and backed off. "I...I want my memories back so I can fix whatever I did wrong, but he keeps on stopping me."

"Then I can help you. Zenyatta can help you! Sebastian, Noah please we can help you." She stepped forward and Noah narrowed his eyes. _"How can you? You hurt us the most."_

Sebastian covered his mouth as Angela stopped. "What?" Noah sneered. _"Come on Doc. Won't we just be a hinderance?"_

"Wait, it wasn't like that."

 _"Oh I don't know Doc. It seems pretty obvious. We would be nothing but trouble. I'm glad you pointed this out. I'm sorry we would be like that."_

"No, Noah it wasn't like that! I rejected you because it was a spurt of the moment and I found myself regretting it afterwards. Noah, I care for you. We've saved each other before and I'm ecstatic you're still here. I was devastated when you were gone!"

 _"Really?"_ Sebastian tried stopping himself, but Noah was in control. _"It's astounding you still hold that flame. Wouldn't someone like you move on fast?"_

"You think I would forget you. We were close friends. We shared secrets with each other. You willingly stayed with me through all my rants and ravings. My work became an afterthought after we spent so much time together. You were...someone I could trust. How could I move on in such little time?"

Noah was stood still as Angela reached in and planted a deep kiss. Sebastian and Noah felt the power behind it as she pushed on. He slowly returned it and the two held each other for what felt like the longest time.

Sebastian felt Noah loosen his control and pushed back. He stopped the kiss and stepped away from Angela. "Am I looking at Sebastian or Noah?"

"I need to get help." He backed away from Angela and ran off. Angela didn't try stopping him. Sombra appeared from behind the grave. "Nice going Angel."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Sebastian ran all the way back to Zenyatta's room and saw the Omnic by himself. "You missed Ana and Genji. They went looking for you."

"I need your help!"

"You wish for tranquillity?" Zenyatta asked.

"Yes."

The Omnic looked at him. "The discord within in you is most troubling. Perhaps it is best I help you or else this will just consume you."

"Please show me the way." He pleaded. Zenyatta studied him. "It's as if Genji has given you his lines during your training sessions. Very well, with me you can proceed without fear."

Sebastian sat down with crossed legs as Zenyatta's golden arms appeared. All hands formed over an orb.

 _"Pass into the Iris."_

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Next Time*

"You're gonna regret coming here." Noah said. Sebastian pulled out his sword and stood against his other half. "I'm reclaiming my mind."

"Gideon's making a move. Fareeha, Amélie it's up to you to stop it." Pharah nodded as Widowmaker gave a small grunt. "Come home safely."

Symmetra pushed the others away. "You're gonna lead us all to ruin! This isn't what we stand for and I insist we stop."

Gideon smirk fell. "I will not tolerate insubordination. And if you think you can reach safety underneath Gerard's legacy then you're dead wrong. Good bye."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Whew this was a tough one to get through. I imagine the frightful workload for the next chapter will be a lot. However I need a break. A long one at that. So for now I'm going on hiatus again. For how long who knows? I'll never be done with this story, but even I need my rest. I'm grateful for all the attention this story has gained and I look forward to continuing it later on. Until then ciao.


	41. Fourway RumbleReflection Battle

Soldier 76 walked down the halls and passed a few windows. He kept walking until he saw Burr sitting at his desk looking at a photo. "You seem focused."

"Jesus!"

"No it's Jack." 76 chuckled. Burr smirked a little at the joke and picked up the photo. "Jack I don't suppose you need another mission. You just got back."

"I'm fine. I could use a break. I'm still human you know."

"Allegedly." Jack let out a small laugh and walked inside. He sat down in front of Burr and pointed at the back of the photo. "You've been staring at that picture for awhile now."

"It reminds me of my first time with you guys."

"You were bright faced and highly idealistic." Burr rolled his eyes. "And you still had some good charm on you. Obviously time got the both of us."

The two sat quietly when Burr sighed. "I miss him."

"I know you do. Though he's here now."

"No, Gerard." Jack blinked. "Oh."

Burr put the photo down onto his desk and put his face in his hands. "At times like these I would look up to him and he'd tell me what to do! And here I am on the brink of war with Vishkar, Noah's amnesiac, and I'm here. Leading a group of mercenaries to save the world. It used to be easier when I took orders not give them."

"Little too late doubting yourself. Honestly if you feel this way, why haven't you asked me to lead Overwatch again?"

"Like you really want to. No Jack, I've got no serious doubt it's just...I want to get everyone out of this alive. I never really doubted myself against Talon or whatever terrorist cell there is. But I'm facing one of my most hated enemy and he knows me. I've lost my only parental figure, my mentor, and my best friend is barely there! All I have is you guys."

Jack took a moment to process this. "It makes sense. I understand where you're coming from."

"Thanks." Burr said cooly. "Kid I understand more than anyone that pressure. That used to be my desk remember?"

"I'm not gonna blow up in a base am I?"

"Low blow." Jack replied. Burr nodded. "Just listen. It's gonna be messy, but have faith. You were raised Catholic weren't you?"

Burr tapped his temple. "Can't forget much about that."

"We'll have faith in your agents. Overwatch is comprised of the world's best geniuses and fighters. No matter what the circumstances we'll find a way. We always have."

Burr mulled over the information before nodding. "You know you'd be great as a public speaker." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Never mind."

0-0-0-0-0

"Gideon's making a move. Fareeha, Amélie it's up to you to stop it." Pharah nodded as Widowmaker gave a small grunt. "Come home safely."

The two were watching a video projection on the ship's main communication hud.

"Your mission is to liberate the newest Vishkar labor camp. I've had Lucio already riled the people up. It's enough to distract their overseers. However the last thing we need is another revolution. Strike the commanders of the Vishkar campaign and signify the end for this. End them either by forceful methods and if it has to be...lethal force."

Fareeha and Widowmaker nodded and the holographic form of Burr faded. The two never exchanged any real words. Probably due to how it dawned on them sometimes how awkward it is to be with each other. The supposed killer of her mother or the almost motherless child. Luckily the past two years have made that animosity/awkwardness come to a more comfortable level.

"I can expect you to watch my back."

"It's my job." Widow replied. Fareeha nodded the two opened the doors and Fareeha adjusted her armor. Widowmaker held onto her as the soldier leapt from the dropship. After a few seconds of free falling, Fareeha landed on the roof. Widow hopped off the woman and pulled her gun out.

She held it up and scouted the area. After a few moments, she whistled softly. Fareeha turned to her. "Two squads. Each one holding ten men each are to the east. Several high powered vehicles are to the west and is where the overseers are resting."

"I'll need to be more quiet." Fareeha opened her armor up and pressed a button. The armor collapsed and folded itself to an almost flat piece. "Luckily Torbjörn improved my armor since our last assault on Talon."

She put the flat piece on her back and it stuck to her black body suit. "Hand me your second gun."

Widow pulled out a small silencer pistol and tossed it to Fareeha. "We should keep it quiet. When we take the overseers out, we'll have to light a signal." Widowmaker nodded and took a closer look.

"I'll cover you."

"Thanks...Amélie." Fareeha said. "Try not to die." The assassin rolled her eyes as Fareeha hopped over the edge. She watched Fareeha move across the airfield with a dark blue shield on her back.

Widow moved her crosshairs and took out anyone who was getting close to Fareeha. Luckily they equipped themselves with tranquilizers. These were simple guards. Not terrorists. There was no need for lethal means. That said, Widowmaker did pack a few clips of real bullets. Better to be safe than anything.

Fareeha kept crouching walking through the cover. Stealth wasn't her best quality however being a flying tank does have its downsides. And with all that's at stake, espionage was the way to go. Going in guns blazing would do more damage than fix what's needed here.

"Did you hear at Lucio's in town?"

"Lucio? Man I love that guy. Sucks it's basically a rule not to attend any of his concerts. I swear sometimes I wish I could leave."

"I don't. Job pays nice. Plus the kids like that their mother is currently a guard at a high stakes corporation. Though at birthday parties it singles me out as the bad guy when the cosplay as Overwatch Heroes."

Fareeha shook her head as she remembered the two girls that were fans of her. She almost felt bad for the security guard for that, but decided to push it aside. The soldier crouch walked away from the two.

"What's going on here?" The two guards stopped talking as two people appeared out of the shadows.

"N-Nothing sir!" They said. "Keep your guard up. With Lucio gaining more support we have to be ready for a riot."

One of them looked at Fareeha's direction and took a step forward. The woman stopped him and the two turned to the rooftop nearby. They looked at each other and nodded.

Fareeha crawled into the room and held up her gun. She found several guards standing before the door. Moving quietly, the soldier stood against the corner. "You heard about what happened to our CEO?"

"Course I did. His face plastered all over the damn news."

"He said Noah Bastian, right? Man what I'd be to do that to our boss." Fareeha tilted her head to listen. "Eh I'm neutral on him. Still he came into power a few years ago and has us running like dogs. It doesn't help he's trying to one up Overwatch since the U.N, but damn is he trying."

"I heard he's got a grudge against their boss. They knew each other apparently and it's seems like they're going at each other."

Fareeha loaded up her ammo. The guards kept talking to one another before one of them fell to the ground. The other was surprised before Fareeha jumped up and landed a solid blow. The guard crumpled to the ground.

She opened the door and found the overseers. They heard the noise and were up in fear. "Gentlemen I see you are aware of my arrival. The conditions are clear, let these people go free or be forced."

"Really? You think you can walk in here and shut down our operation?!" Fareeha pulled out her gun pointed at them. "Employing lethal force is not a necessity, but if you refuse to comply I will be forced to enact such actions."

The overseers swallowed nervously. "Pharah please understand. We would like to but..."

"But what?"

"But me." She turned around and found Aryt. He held out his specialized gun and shock her. "AAGH!"

He put on his gloves and pressed his hand against her chest. "Time to pay up." He pushed her hard and the soldier went flying through the window and into the ground below. "Moonlark, she's pacified. Though I'd like to finish her off now."

"Negative Aryt. Gideon wants her alive. Follow the plan and get on the roof. I need to spring my trap."

Aryt rolled his eyes and ran to the door. He turned to the overseers and gave them a thumbs up. "Good job."

"Thank you sir." They replied. Aryt ran out to the balcony and climbed up the ladder. Widowmaker heard the crash of glass and tried finding Fareeha. The assassin moved her crosshairs for the soldier and found a man climbing up the side of a building.

Her eyes tried to focus on the man but he turned right toward her. The assassin focused on him a bit closer and saw the purple hue in his eyes. Aryt was signaling someone and Widow pulled back.

" _Bonjour_ Widow. How are this lovely evening?" She turned around and saw he second assassin. The woman from the news. Her stoic expression held up as she pointed her rifle right at her. Widowmaker rolled away as the brick behind puffed up smoke. It had a silencer.

Widowmaker didn't saw a word as she changed the gun mode to an assault rifle. Moonlark did the same and the two began their firefight on the roof. The noise caught many guards attention as Aryt watched with a stoic expression. However the sound of rocket boosters was heard behind him and he turned to see a figure rising from the ground and landing on the roof in front of him. It was Fareeha. Her armor was putting itself together with quick speed and she glared at Aryt.

"My turn." Pharah pulled her rocket launcher out and fired at him. Aryt jumped away and unsheathed his knives. Three were put out as he gripped one his mouth and two hands.

The assassin jumped from the rooftop and rushed Pharah. She tossed her rocket launcher to the side and put up her fists. Sparks erupted between the two as Aryt tried cutting or stabbing any chinks in her armor. Pharah put her skills in close combat to blocking his attacks. However he caught her off guard by pulling out a needle and shooting it in one of the few chunks of her armor. The contents poured into her body, but the adrenaline masked the feeling.

Widowmaker fired her grappling hook and had it pull her away from the fight. Moonlark pulled her knife out and threw it at the cable. The cable was sliced through and Widowmaker fell to the ground. She landed on wooden crates and the sensation of pain returned. It was still dull, but it became more prominent with each battle she leaves. Moonlark jumped down and found her knife on the ground.

"Come on Widowmaker. I heard so many stories don't tell me that you're nothing more than Burr's arm candy." Widow took the insult and let the anger flow through her. She picked up her gun and fired. The bullet ripped through Moonlark's armor and grazed her side. Not wasting anytime, Widowmaker charged and tackled the assassin. Her dual colored eyes locked with Amélie's golden ones before Widowmaker punched her repeatedly.

Aryt saw this and threw a knife at the two snipers. Pharah tried stopping it, but it moved between fingers. Widowmaker didn't seem to notice until she stopped and leaned back. The knife barely slid past the bridge of her nose.

However that served as a good distraction for the source of her gut pain. She stopped to see Moonlark's knife in her abdomen. "Just arm candy, huh?"

Widowmaker didn't scream or let that stop her. She grabbed Moonlark by the throat and held her up. " _Tu es un petit couteau_ isn't enough."

Pharah tried reaching for Aryt, but the man was fast. He managed to duck and weave through all her attacks. Plus his speed was enough for him to outmaneuver her. He finally reached her back and jumped on. Aryt pulled out his gun and aimed at her neck. She shook him hard and he dropped it. He stabbed one knife on her breastplate. It barely broke through and Pharah grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. She tossed him over to the side. He groaned as Pharah approached him.

"It's over."

"Not yet Amari." He pulled out his gun and fired. It struck and her armor shook. Fareeha cussed in her head to be hit by this again. "It's not over till I stand over your bloody corpse."

He lifted his hand and she did as well. He slammed her on the ground repeatedly and soon the roof began to crumbled underneath the constant blows. Pharah finally broke through the brick and into the metal plane below. Aryt nodded at his work before drawing out another knife. He took aim and threw with precise accuracy.

Widowmaker tossed Moonlark aside before a knife went through her hand. She screamed in surprise and pain at the attack as Aryt hopped down. The Overwatch agent pulled the knife out with a hard grunt and tossed it to the side.

"Whew you are one tough assassin." Moonlark said as she got up. "Shame Gideon wants you gone."

"..." Widow kept her glare up. Nothing was supposed to bother her. Pain was such a new sensation that she couldn't help but take it all in. However this fight wouldn't allow her to breath. Moonlark charged and tackled Widowmaker to the ground. She mounted her and punched her hard in the face. Lights and sounds buzzed on her senses as Moonlark continued to line away.

Aryt watched with vague interests as he pointed to the rubble. He lifted his hand and pulled out an empty husk of armor. His eyes widened as he turned around and was shot in through the calf. He yelped in pain as Fareeha ran at him with a piece of wood. She smashed it across his face and sent him sprawling. The soldier stepped above him and picked up his gun and glove.

"Cute weapons."

"Amari!" She rolled her eyes and punched his lights out. Fareeha turned and saw Widowmaker making some attempt at defending herself. Moonlark smirked and pulled out a needle from her pocket. "A little gift from Gideon."

Widow caught her wrist and stopped it from stabbing her, but Moonlark kept pressing on. The bloodied assassin tried keeping it away, but the needle was getting closer. That was until Fareeha fired a blast at her and shocked her. The assassin fell off Widowmaker before being pulled away. Fareeha put on the glove and waved it away from them. The assassin went sailing away into another pile of crates. Widowmaker got up and held her cheeks.

"Merci Fareeha." Fareeha nodded before walking over to her empty armor. She opened the back and moved back inside it. The armor clamped around her body and soon moved under her control. The soldier looked at the gun and glove.

"These are dangerous weapons." She looked at the gun one more time before crushing it in her hand. "I'd like to stop it being used against us."

Widowmaker cracked her knuckles and found her gun lying on the field. She picked it up and checked for any damage.

"Let's go and finish this mission." Fareeha nodded and the two walked off as Gideon watched through the security cams with a vague expression on his face. "As expected Moonlark was able to hold her own against Widowmaker. Talon's training sessions finally seem to be paying off."

"Sure and Aryt managed to hold his own against an armored Pharah, but sir I don't see how this is good. They still lost."

"I expected them to lose, Symmetra will retrieve them from the field and we can kiss this labor camp goodbye."

"What?! Gideon with all due respect Vishkar and Talon resources were poured into that camp! That's millions of dollars with political bribery, security, facilities-"

"I get it. It cost money, but our pockets see this as chump change. It only proves my theory that Burr is planning to dismantle our labor camps and gain the people's support of us."

He got up and looked the overseer in the eye. "Now while I make a plan to counter this, go back to your council and tell them that they need to step up their game if they wish to win this."

"What?! How dare you! You wouldn't be in this position of power if we didn't help you come from the underground. You don't tell us what to do." Gideon pondered on those words. With a small smile he snapped his fingers. A metal tendril appeared and sliced across the overseer's stomach. The blade cut through the muscle and skin like butter and his guts began to spill out.

"I don't like that tone you're carrying. That makes me think you want bad things to happen you." The overseer began spilling red over the floor and Burr shook his head. "Perhaps I could just send your head to the council and that'll finally make them show their faces again."

"N-no sir. Message will be delivered." The overseer fell to his knees. Gideon knelt down and lifted his face. "Good. Now I'm going to get you out of here since you're spilling blood all over the new tiles. I don't want to hear another peep from you unless it's a message from them. Understood?"

The overseer held back tears as Gideon made him nod yes. "Alright, alright good." He pressed a button and a teleported opened. "That'll get you to one hospital. Better tell them it was a mugger or else the neck is next."

The overseer nodded again and stumbled to the hospital. Gideon shook his head as he grabbed a mop and water. "Can't rely on anyone these days. Except for you of course."

He turned to his computer and the screen flickered to show a single eye on screen. "You and me are gonna destroy Overwatch."

0-0-0-0-0

"AAAGH!" Sebastian screamed as the light consumed him. The floor broke underneath him and Sebastian found himself falling through the air. Wind whistled in his ears before feeling his feet finally hit something solid.

He stopped and found himself standing on something soft and plush. Looking down, Sebastian saw red grass greet his toes. Moving his eyes up, the man examined his surroundings to see a sea of red grass. It wasn't bright red or dark blood red. It was a soft medium between the two and it expanded as far as the eye can see.

The wind whistling in his ears became a soft breeze against his hair. "Impressive mindscape. It's a lovely field."

Sebastian turned and saw Zenyatta floating next to him. "What's going on?"

"We are here to see if your problem can be solved with direct assistance."

"Direct assistance?"

"Yes. Though many would prefer if more can come, I can only accommodate for myself. Anymore would cause a massive strain on my power and I do wish to continue my journey."

"Um, ok." Sebastian and Zenyatta turned toward a direction. "Shall we begin your journey?" Sebastian nodded.

The two began to travel together. The sea of red never moved for them as they treated around the slopes, the hills, seeing a few rivers.

"You seem to carry such a lovely area within your mind."

"Yeah. When I lived with Sombra we lived in the woods. It was such a nice place that was quiet and serene. Though I'm guessing Gibraltar has its own quiet spots?"

"Yes. I think I can show you once our work here is down. Speaking of which here is a raft." The two saw the wide piece of wood floating on the reflective water. Zenyatta moved toward it and held up a stick. Sebastian walked over and took it from him. He penetrated the water and gave a small push. The two were soon drifting along the current. Neither spoke as Sebastian was still trying to take in that they were in his mind. It was so beautiful. The two continued to drift on as the setting sun began falling on the horizon. With the orange and red glow beginning to fade, dark blue and purple began to reign over the sky. The two watched as even those colors gave away to the blackest of skies.

"For such discord you seem to hold yourself together."

"Thank you."

As the water began wane back and forth the duo found something from the distance. A small town. The dark sky and limited light from Zenyatta's orbs could only highlight the buildings away. Zenyatta sent an orb its way and the two watched the orb of light fade away to distance. The Omnic tilted his head quizzically as they approached the town.

"Do you know this place?"

Sebastian tried looking closer as they entered the river system in the town. They were in the more poor district. Apartment buildings were dirty and some barely held up. Others stood well, but only because they were probably corporate buildings.

"No." The raft soon stopped and the two got off. Walking through, the town was devoid of any form of life. People were nonexistent, sounds were only from Sebastian footsteps or Zenyatta's gears, and there was an overwhelming sense of negativity.

"This is the source of your discord."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is a rare sight. Many have a source yet it's been sometime since I'd seen one of this scale."

Sebastian turned around and walked towards one of the buildings. "How could it be so...desolate?"

A small whisper was heard along with quiet grunts. Sebastian and Zenyatta looked toward its direction. The grunts were familiar.

 _"Burr, your girlfriend's heavy!"_

 _"She's not my girlfriend! And shut up. They'll hear us."_ Sebastian heard his voice and ran towards it. Zenyatta followed and the two found Noah carrying a woman in his arms. He passed her off to Burr and the two looked like hell chewed them up.

"She looks...familiar." Before he could get a closer look, the three faded. "That's strange."

 _Not as strange as you two being in my world._

Zenyatta and Sebastian looked up into the sky and saw a shadowy figure floating above them. It landed on the grounded hard and up went dust and debris. The smoke cleared and Sebastian saw Noah standing there. His blue shirt with a few tears on the sleeves, hair longer than what he has now, and blue goggles focusing on the two of them.

"So this is who you were in the past."

"I assume so."

"Don't talk to him if I'm right here Omnic." Noah growled. "It was a mistake if you think that you can just walk in here and try to take something that doesn't belong to you."

Sebastian smirked. "Funny I thought that's what we did for a living." Noah chuckled. "Smartass."

"Noah, we are simply here to help Sebastian with his problem." Zenyatta said. "That problem being you. You are the source of discord within his mind."

Noah narrowed his eyes at Zenyatta. "Oh is that so? And why, pray tell, are you trying to help? This is none of your business."

"One such as me cannot ignore my nature to help others."

"Oh is that so? Or is that in your programming." Sebastian stepped up. "That's enough Noah! You're out of control and we're gonna fix that!"

Noah sneered at him as Zenyatta clapped his hands together. Golden arms erupted from his back and the orbs began glowing either gold or dark purple. "Violence is never a permanent solution, but it may be a tool to find that solution."

"You're gonna regret coming here." Noah said. Sebastian pulled out his sword and stood against his other half. "I'm reclaiming my mind."

Noah's wicked smile grew. "Very well." The entire town rumbled before breaking down into millions of pieces. The ground was gone and Sebastian began falling into the void. Zenyatta dived down and grabbed his hand. An orb moved to Sebastian and pulled him up.

"Wha-" Noah could cracked his neck. "No easy solution huh?"

"Hell no! I'm gonna stop you and bring us back."

"Haven't I told you that I am the old us? Sebastian is nothing. Without me they wouldn't consider you a second thought." Sebastian took a deep breath before launching himself at Noah. The two clashed as Zenyatta pressed his hands against each other.

"I can only provide support for this battle. I cannot intervene in your battle." Sebastian nodded before focusing on Noah. A bright light erupted behind Noah and the two separated. Sebastian looked at the wisps of light that leave. He could hear voices, see faded images of himself and Burr. The woman in grey in color.

"Well, well it seems I can't purge our memories. I guess that makes sense. They're what created me and you. We can't hide or deny ourselves." Sebastian rushed Noah and punched him in the face. "And now those memories are going to be mine!"

He flew toward the light but Noah grabbed his ankle. "There's no point!" He threw Sebastian away and a tiny bit of the town returned. Only for Sebastian to crash right through it. "Why don't you understand I'm trying to protect you?!"

"Because you did a shitty job of stopping me." Noah growled and flew down. When Sebastian finally stood up, Noah tackled him to the ground and started to savagely beat him. Sebastian felt his head begin to cave into the ground as Noah kept punching.

"You. Stubborn. Ass! Can't you see how happy we were away from all this! I didn't need to exist!" Sebastian stopped his arm and head butted Noah. His former self fell back as Sebastian got up and grabbed his sword. Dashing forward, Sebastian swung his sword. Noah pulled out his pistol and the two weapons met with sparks in the air. His former aimed and pulled the trigger several times. Sebastian groaned in pain as the bullets embedded in his arm. He fell to the ground as Noah held the gun to his head.

"You should've left them alone."

"I wasn't going to leave them to die!" Sebastian sprung up and uppercutted Noah. His former stumbled back as Sebastian hit the gun out of his hand before kneeing him in the gut. "You never would've left. What part of Noah wants his friends to die?! That's not smart or cautious! That's cowardly!"

He head butted Noah again and seemed to break his nose. "And that's something they would've hated!"

Noah smirked before pulling down a metal armband. The armband expanded into a metal glove that punched hard against Sebastian's gut. "They would've been fine!"

Noah pulled down the other armband and held his palm out. Red energy surged through and fired right at Sebastian. This sent the man flying across the field and into another building.

"Ouch." Sebastian pulled himself up and held onto his arm. "We've been trapped in this life for too long."

"You sound like a broken fucking record." Noah grunted before aiming his hands again. Sebastian dived out of the way as Noah began blasting the building with reckless abandon. Moving behind some cover, he waited until Noah slowed down. His former panted hard before seeing a shadow move above him.

"Look out below!" He landed on Noah and the ground cracked again. Sebastian punched Noah in face with all his strength and the ground shattered once again like glass. The two fell down into the black and red abyss before Noah began to float. Sebastian did the same and looked at his reflection.

"Sebastian please hurry. If you do not I will have to pull out."

"Listen to him Sebastian. His sounds tired. And you can't beat me if you're not in here!" Sebastian growled at him before launching himself at him once more. The two went flying throughout the landscape. The empty world deteriorating with their battle. Noah smirked as his saw Zenyatta's arms begin to slowly flicker. Sebastian saw this and kicked Noah in the groin. The former held back his tongue, but Sebastian threw him away.

Seeing the bright stream of his memories, Sebastian flew up there with his arm outstretched. His eyes began to brighten as he got closer. The voices, the images became stronger, emotions of both good and bad nature were flaring, and he could almost see where it all began.

 _Nice going my son._

Sebastian felt himself come to a full stop when his hand was just before the woman's face. Her gray lab coat was moving with the movement of the memories.

"What the hell lady?"

 _This is not how you will overcome your demons. It will only provide only minimal comfort and so you will receive only the minimal reward._

"Sebastian!" Noah was flying up to him. Sebastian braced himself when the woman in grey waved her hand and stopped Noah in his tracks. He screamed at the restriction and turned to Sebastian.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"N-nothing." Sebastian stuttered. Noah struggled against his bonds as the woman in gray waved her hand. He flew away and disappeared. Sebastian looked at the woman as she turned to the stream and reached for it. The light waved around her arm and formed an apple. She plucked it from the "branch" and presented it to Sebastian.

 _This should be enough my son. A just prize for coming this far._

Sebastian reached for the light and gently took it from her hands. "Th-thank you?" He held it within in his hand and raised it up to his lips. His teeth broke through its skin and into the meat of it. Sebastian suddenly felt his mind warp into an torrent of colors and sounds. He fell to his knees as the world around him formed the town again.

 _"Noah, you don't have to chase after them. Your mom's gonna wanna see us before he presentation to Overwatch happen." A fourteen year old said to him. Sebastian saw a twelve year old boy sigh. "Well you can see her, but those stupid kids took Father Ray's bible! I can't return to church next Sunday and tell him some punks took it. I need it back!"_

 _"Noah, you know Father Ray will hold no grudge if that happens. He said it himself, it's an old copy. Why not let those street punks have that?"_

 _"Cause they stole it from me and stealing's wrong!" The teen grinned. "You saying I'm wrong."_

 _"No Burr, the difference is that you're cool. Cool people like you and me don't get in trouble especially since you help out with those charity events Father Ray holds."_

 _Burr sighed. "Come on Noah it's still stealing besides I-" His phone rang. Burr pulled it out and looked at the message. "Merde. I need to go. Look don't do anything reckless ok. If you're still bothered by it, I'll help you find it. Just don't go after them. Ok?"_

 _"Ok dad." Noah said. Burr shook his head. "I like brother more." Burr ran to the corner and disappeared. Noah waited for about a minute and turned around to where he last saw those other teens. He knelt down and looked at the ground. "Footprints. Follow these and it'll lead me to them."_

 _Noah followed the footsteps for a little while. And with each set wearing down, Noah found a new lead toward the thieves. He kept running around till he heard chortling. And papers ripping. His heart dropped as he ran toward an alleyway._

 _"This thing was old as fuck man. Why'd bother stealing it?"_

 _"I thought it be worth something, but nope. It's just a piece of garbage. You need to pick out better targets."_

 _"Come on guys, I said I was sorry! I thought that kid had something." Noah peaked around the corner and saw three teens standing over a small fire. They tossed something in and Noah watched the paper ball burn. He felt himself freeze as he watched that happen._

 _"Hey!" The three looked at his direction and Noah looked pissed. "That's my friend's book you're ripping up! Give it back."_

 _The teens looked at each before scoffing at Noah. "Here take this piece of shit. It's useless." Noah saw the leathery cover of Father Ray's bible._

 _"You assholes. You're gonna pay for this!"_

 _"...really? And who's gonna do that? You?" The teens laughed as Noah felt anger run through him. He clenched his fist and tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. Noah threw the first punch and decked one of the teens in the face. He didn't go down, but he held onto his cheek. "You've done it now."_

 _Noah felt instant regret as their bemused demeanor turned menacing. "We're gonna turn your head inside out before throwing it in the river."_

 _And as any sensible person would do, Noah ran as fast as his body could carry him. The teens chased him through the alleyways until they cornered him. "Now you're gonna pay."_

 _"Can we talk about this?" Noah bargained. He was answered with a slap on the ear and punch in the gut. He fell to the floor and groaned loudly. He felt hot tears rise up as the teens surrounded him. They were about to begin beating on him before someone threw a stick at them._

 _"Hey leave him alone!" A voice called out. It was disoriented due to the slap. "Burr?"_

 _The lead teen looked at the savior and shook his head. "Better leave girly. This jerk had it coming."_

 _"Three on one isn't exactly fair." Noah didn't know what happened next, but he saw his attackers flee with a few bruises and one with a welt. "And don't pick on anyone again!"_

 _The girl had a white sundress on and dark skin. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine." Noah saw her lower her hand. He reached up and grabbed it. Her grip was strong. "I'm sure those jerks will leave you alone now."_

 _"Probably. They're not even from my district." Noah looked at his savior and she had a bright smile. "Looks like I've been saved by a hero."_

 _"You're welcome and besides I'm sure someone would've helped you." Noah rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think so. But thank you nonetheless."_

 _"But be careful please. It's not everyday you get saved." Noah blushed at the attention this girl was giving him. "I'll keep that in mind."_

 _"Habiti! Where are you?" A woman called. The girl looked at the direction of the woman and Noah could see she was wearing a blue uniform. "I've got to go. Have a nice day!"_

 _Noah felt his heartbeat a little faster as he watched the girl begin to walk away. "Thanks hero and you too." She giggled and soon met up with the woman._

 _"That was reckless of you running away."_

 _"I was helping someone mama!" The woman's glare softened and patted the girl on the head. "Well why didn't you say so. I guess Overwatch is gaining a new hero."_

 _"Really?!" The girl had sparkles in her eyes. "Not yet habiti. Not until you're older." The woman copes. The two walked away as Noah rubbed his hand. That was a nice girl._

Sebastian woke up on the mat. Zenyatta was floating above him. "That was quite the experience. I never seen such a battle."

"Zenyatta we've got to go back!"

"Please explain."

"Look there was...I got a memory back and I...I don't know how to explain it. But we must go back!"

"Then you must go without me."

"What?"

"When we dived into your mind it was with the sole intention of testing the waters of what your mind is. I never thought it would end up like this, but such an event is volatile. Dangerous for both our minds."

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but recalling the battle with Noah...Noah! He looked around the room for any sign of the phantom. He focused on his own mind and found nothing. He was...silent.

"Is something the matter?"

"I can't hear him."

"Noah?" Sebastian nodded. "This is...interesting. I don't remember you defeating him."

"It's something alright. I don't know if I..." Zenyatta put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Relax my friend. Your demon is gone."

"But so are my memories. I need those back!"

"I'm sure you'll remember something in time." Sebastian wanted to retort, but his vision went blurry. He stumbled and Zenyatta caught him. "Easy my friend. A dive into your psyche is very exhausting not only for me, but for the subject as well. Please rest."

Sebastian just laid himself on the ground. "I...know there's something I'm missing. But thank you Zenyatta for your help." The Omnic nodded. Sebastian went to sleep and tried reimagining that new memory. Seeing himself from the past made him feel something. Hope perhaps.

0-0-0-0-0

*Next Time*

"You know how to use that thing?" Ana said. Sebastian laughed as he picked up the sniper rifle. "I'm sure I can fire a gun." He turned around and still saw no Noah.

Amélie will be fine. There's no stress to it." Burr paced the medical room impatiently. Fareeha was there with a few bandages on her own. "All I know is that I'm going to personally kill the one responsible for beating on my girlfriend!"

Sombra kept digging through the security cameras of Reaper's cell when Gideon's face appeared. "Hello, Sombra. You've been peeking a little too closely. I wonder what I got to do."

0-0-0-0-0

And know my time here is done! My schedule for updates now is going to be a little wonky. I got a lot of ideas, but for now I wanted you all to enjoy this more action packed chapter.

Also did anyone see that new story Among New Heroes? Pretty cool right. Well it won't involve any specific storyline from here but I just wanted to put that out there. It won't spoil my story. Anyways Review as always and let's see if we can reach one hundred on favorite!


	42. Step Forward, Help, Gain A Dire Threat

Chapter 42

Meanwhile in Zenyatta's room, Sebastian laid still. The only thing moving was the very tiny twitches in his muscles and even then it was few and far between. Ana was counting. The niper entered the monk's room and laid a pot of tea as Zenyatta informed her of the decision. It explained why Angela ran to her hours earlier. If it wasn't for Genji, the woman would've just barged in on an intense moment between Omnic and human.

She sipped her tea as Zenyatta floated next to her.

"What did you see?"

"Damages beginning to repair. While not enough to return him to the man everyone knew him for, it is a slow recovery. I can tell he's thinking of those in the past a very good sign for someone like him with this certain case."

Ana hummed approvingly as Sebastian began to mumble. "I...I'm fine."

"What's he dreaming about?"

"Hard to tell. While he claims to be fine, I suppose he dreams of someone. Perhaps one of importance." Ana nodded again before taking another sip of her tea. Sebastian then slowly opened his eyes.

"This bed is hard."

"Considering that is my floor, I would say so." Sebastian groaned as he smelled tea. He looked at Ana and pointed at it. "Still hot?"

"Of course." Ana replied. Sebastian pulled himself up and made himself a cup. The elder Amari took notice of his form and hummed. "So how was your session with Zenyatta?"

"Enlightening." Sebastian replied.

The two drank silently as Zenyatta floated over. "I hope things will begin to look forward to you Noah." Sebastian barely flinched at the name and just shrugged. That was his name after all and it felt more...comfortable when the Omnic addressed him as such.

"So is there any training I need to do today?"

"I don't know. Do you want to train?"

"That's...what I'm asking you." Ana grinned before standing up. "If you're ready we can begin firearms testing. I'm sure with those broad shoulders and arms you can handle a gun?"

"I'm pretty sure. A pistol is pretty easy to use."

"I'm not talking about a pistol."

At the firing range, Ana opened up a case with various assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles.

"We here have various weapons that can be used by a basic soldier. And while you see many of our agents use rather unique tools, we don't forget the basic versions of them. So which do you choose?"

Sebastian reached down and picked one of the first things he saw. Ana's eyebrow raised as he pulled out a sniper rifle.

"You know how to use that thing?" Ana said. Sebastian laughed as he picked up the sniper rifle. "I'm sure I can fire a gun." He turned around and still saw no Noah. Maybe things were getting better. Sebastian shouldered the weapon and loaded it right. Ana watched him fiddle with the scope before taking aim.

It seemed so easy. When he held the weapons something inside him triggered. He saw Burr and a woman. She was wounded and Burr was trying to keep her awake. And the weird thing was his outfit. It was a blue military uniform with his communicator resting against his cheek. He watched the two attempt to run, but he couldn't help aiming down. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian held himself still as took aim and fired a bullet. The bullet traveled through the air and struck the Talon guard behind Burr. The image faded with Burr looking at him surprised as Ana whistled in surprise on the perfect headshot. Sebastian quickly ejected the empty shell and slid the handle over the one in the chamber.

He took aim again and saw something else. It was Burr again, but the setting was different. It looked like London and Burr was walking around cautiously. There were fires, bodies, and shambled buildings. Close to the Omnic attack nine years ago when Overwatch was still active.

He took aim again and fired another round. It embedded itself in a Bastion unit. The Omnic fell to the ground as Sebastian blinked and faced another dummy with a perfect headshot. "It seems you know how to use it."

"Told you. And you doubted me."

"I doubt that hacker taught you how to use a rifle of this caliber." Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it as Angela stepped in.

"Ana, Sebastian." She glanced at him awkwardly and Sebastian felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I need you two to come with me and help bring Lucio, Fareeha, and Amélie in for a medical report."

The two nodded and followed the doctor. As they walked down the halls of the base, Sebastian let his eyes wander for any sign of his imaginary self. Surely he'd be around to call him out on this. Try to antagonize him. Something.

Silence. That's all he got. Sebastian felt something when that was true and it was a little hard. Ana saw his gaze, but misinterpreted his target.

"You know it's not smart to follow a woman with a focused glare on her ass." Sebastian almost shouted in embarrassment as Angela's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Sebastian keep your eyes focused."

"Bu-But I...yes Angela, Ana." The three kept walking before opening the door and seeing Burr already in the hangar. The dropship was flying in and Burr turned and smiled at the group. Sebastian saw the blue trench coat he wore and remembered what he was wearing when he saved that girl.

"So what did you hear?" Angela asked. Burr sighed and glanced at the ship.

"According to Lucio the mission went on with a small hitch, Gideon's personal guard." Sebastian felt his heart jump at that as Burr nodded. "Apparently they ambushed Pharah and Widowmaker."

He gritted his teeth. "And they almost won." Sebastian's shoulder ached slightly as he remembered when Moonlark stabbed it. The ship opened and Fareeha walked out in battle damaged armor.

Next was Lucio and he was helping Widowmaker walk. Her face was swollen from the beatings, bloody bandages around her hand and abdomen, and it was obvious that very step caused pain. Most could barely hold back his shock at the assassin's state. Sebastian felt overwhelming pity fill him. Burr's pupils dilated as he ran and held her.

"Burr." She said. He kissed her forehead and whispering small apologies.

"Angela, Sebastian, and Fareeha come with me to the medical bay. Lucio stay with Ana and give her the mission report." He put an arm underneath her legs and lifted her up. Widowmaker gasped in surprise as Burr carried her off to the med bay. He wasn't running, but the walk was definitely fast as Sebastian and the others tried following him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be too damaged." He looked and saw the stab wounds in her abdomen and the blood soaked bandages. Her hand was covered as well and Burr felt his heartbeat and breathing increase as Widowmaker seemed complicent toward him.

No words was going to slow him down when she was in danger. Angela jogged ahead and opened the medbay as Burr ran to the closest bed. He tried mumbling small french sayings that made Amélie hold on tighter before Burr softly let her down on the bed.

"Burr, let me and Sebastian handle this." Angela said as Sebastian reached for the closest medpack. The doctor grabbed her staff as Burr caressed her cheek. Everyone in the room saw the utter pain in his face. "Don't worry she'll be fine."

Burr didn't respond as he held his lover's undamaged hand. Sebastian ran up and grasped his shoulder. "Trust us." He looked at him before seeing Amélie's pain. "Please."

The leader finally stepped back as the shadows of the lights above him covered his eyes. Fareeha shot an uncertain glance at Angela and Sebastian as she opened the door. "Burr, I'll explain what happened."

"Good." He walked out briskly with Fareeha following him. Angela stared at the door before turning over to Widowmaker.

"Sebastian prepare to unwrap the bandages, it needs to breathe and be examined before proceeding any further. After that apply an anesthesia to numb the pain."

"I'm already numb enough Doctor." Amélie responded. Sebastian shook his head. "It's just a process Widow. Trust me it'll pass by quick."

She looked at Sebastian and noticed that lack of hatred. "Thank you No-Sebastian."

"Call me Noah if it makes you comfortable." He replied. Angela was in doctor mode so it didn't register as fast. Amélie didn't respond to that and let Sebastian inject her with with the anesthesia.

Fareeha and Burr watched as they cleaned up Widowmaker and doing extra check ups for any internal damages. Fareeha turned to Burr and pressed a button. The windows turned reflective and Burr saw his teary eyes expression.

"Amélie will be fine. There's no stress to it." Burr paced the medical room impatiently. Fareeha was there with a few bandages on her own. "All I know is that I'm going to personally kill the one responsible for beating on my girlfriend!"

"Hold off it. I'm not having you go all berserk again because of the conditions of your loved ones." Burr looked at her and realized how shaky his hands were. He took a deep breath and tried calming down. Fareeha watched the erratic breathing slow down to a more comfortable pace.

She kept waiting until he composed himself. "I'm sorry. I don't…I just don't want a repeat of two years ago with Amélie. I can't go through with that."

"Amélie won't. She's too stubborn to die especially for you. She'll make it."

"Just tell me how things went. And talk fast." Fareeha gave a rigid posture and began explaining how events went for her.

Across the glass, Sebastian was making sure Amélie was comfortable as the assassin waited for more treatment. Angela pulled out another needle and filled it with a strange liquid. She held the assassin's arm and pushed the needle in.

"Nanobots to make sure the damage is undone. However it would be wise to sleep. Understand?" She said seriously. Amélie smiled softly before feeling the bots heal her damages. She closed her eyes and gently slept.

Sebastian felt odd, but he felt a little good for helping her out. It still came with a little disdain, but he assumes that's from somewhere else. Angela gave a sigh of relief and the doctor within her quelled.

"Thank you for your assistance. I'm sorry I had to order you around."

"Nah you're as good as Sombra when it comes to ordering me around. Firm yet understandable plus whenever she returned from any of her "jobs" I had to patch her up. She called it my way of "making it up to her", and given what I apparently went through I guess that would make sense."

"Well I intend on being better than that."

"If it helps you save lives then you can treat me in any way you see fit." Angela blushed before nodding. "Plus, um, I wanted to apologize."

"At the graveyard?"

Sebastian nodded. "I...I wanted to tell you, but it would sound crazy if I told you I was seeing things."

"I can help in those areas and if not it's still not right to hide these kinds of things. Many soldiers have told their wounds are scratches or worse never tell me about it all. And it's when things become dire do they reveal it. I don't want you to do that. I want you to trust me with your problems."

"To be fair...you're right. I just didn't see this happening. It all started when you guys came and some part of me just rejected your presence. It spoke such disdainful things about myself. About how I failed, how when I loved...you I was making a mistake. And with Gideon calling for my head I feel like this might be another mistake on my part."

"You saved me that night didn't you. If you hadn't Gideon would've won that night and God knows what he's planning to do with an asset such as me."

Sebastian nodded. "That's why I began training. If Gideon comes after us I want me to be the first to confront him. And that's why I'm gonna try take back what's mine. Starting with my name."

"Your name?"

Sebastian stepped forth and grabbed the doctor's hands. "I want you and everyone to call me Noah again. My experiences with Zenyatta showed me some things and I can remember bits and pieces. If I want to come back I gotta accept my identity again. I want to be Noah again. For you, Fareeha, Burr, and everyone else."

Angela felt her breath hitch as he felt his confidence die down and him putting his hands down. She leaned forward and gave a peck on the lips. "I would love to call you Noah again."

Little did they know Sombra was watching. She had a wide smile on her face and snickered. The hacker rolled back on her chair and closed the window. Who knew a quick check up on them would lead to things taking such a turn. The door opened and she turned to see Burr walking into the dark room.

" _Ah hola amigo."_ Sombra greeted. "How's the lady?"

"Recovering and with Fareeha's personal account taken in I need for you to find out more about these flunkies Gideon has. They managed to hold back our Falcon/Spider offense formation. That's not normal."

"You could catch them off guard. When Moonlark was busy with Noah, I had a simple ambush ready and she went down with a tranquilizer. Though next time it'd be better if it were a bullet."

"That's a plan, but in most cases Gideon will always have them steadfast ready. Try finding Aryt's sister or more family history about Moonlark."

"Exposing my enemies weakness through their personal connections and possibly use that for blackmail. Burr, you know a way into my heart."

"Save your flirting with Noah. I'm sure he'd be more willing to play along. I'm not in the best of moods Sombra."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you're not _gringo_. You got that same expression when you went undercover in Talon. Always so serious as if you trying to bore a hole into our commander's eyes."

"You earned yourself a couple of those glares when you found out my affiliation with Overwatch."

"And your training mentor Gerard." Burr shook his head as Sombra pulled up another file. "Look I'm not going to reopen old wounds, but I certainly hope that he isn't' the reason you haven't popped the question. I know you got a ring somewhere."

Burr shot her a hard glare. "That isn't relevant at the very moment Sombra. I came here to see if you activated the bugs we put on Gideon."

"I did and with just audio it isn't...good enough for my standards. So I used one of the many holes in their hard light network system to ride the cameras throughout the building and can now live stream whatever's caught and onto this monitor."

"And all this without a peep?"

"No sound." Burr broke out a small grin. "Good job."

"Ssh. Show's starting."

The two watched as they saw Symmetra enter the office doors.

"Symmetra."

"Yes Gideon." She replied.

"How goes their recovery? I have another mission for them to partake in once the process is complete." Symmetra glanced at the monitors. "A few more days. They were damaged badly in the ensuing battle with Overwatch."

"I noticed. Well at least we managed to get Amari before anyone else. It'll make things easier once we gather the rest."

The architect grimaced at the thought. Ever since she's worked underneath this man it seems the goals of Vishkar have been snuffed and its corpse paraded around as a new disguise. It's clear to anyone that's seen the true him, but most don't see the true him. So far it's been her, Burr, and Noah from the looks of it.

She almost sighed in frustration as Gideon sat next to her. "I hope you understand why we need them out of the way."

"For you to settle a score?" Gideon's eyes flashed dangerously as he heard that. Symmetra felt the sweat on her forehead as Gideon stood up. "Care to rephrase?"

At the corner of her eye the metallic tendril stood at the ready. Symmetra shook her head. "To bring our goals to fruition. If Overwatch were to continue, they were parade the wrong system in which to truly help humanity and Omnic kind."

"Very good. I've been with this company for a long time. From the very bottom of the food chain to its very top. I know the ins and outs, all the corners, every decision made here. And I know you understand the level of...persuasion we employ to ensure such victories."

Her eyes glanced at amp and showed several markings where the labor camps were. Gideon sat down and shook his head.

"Appreciate what you can and cannot do Symmetra. Because honestly knowing you, I'd say you shaking faith."

"Never. My belief in Vishkar has not shaken or wavered since the ball."

"I didn't mention the ball." Symmetra's muscles tensed up as she could see how dangerous Gideon's look was becoming. "I expect loyalty."

"And you'll get it. Now if you don't mind, I must attend to your assassins, Understand?" Gideon's playful nature made a brief comeback before eyeing her with suspicion. "Do what you think is necessary. Just don't complain when I have one of them aim a bullet to your head."

"I said I was loyal. What more do you want?"

"Honesty. I don't mind the aggression or the hatred, just don't think of lying or betraying me." Symmetra opened the door and closed it shut. Once she was out, the engineer could've sworn it was the freshest breath of air in the longest time.

Little did she know, a hacker was watching her along with her new overseer. The two looked at each with contemplation when Sombra smiled. Burr waved it off and left it to her. The spanish woman marked Symmetra and labeled: Potential recruit.

"And the hacker's score...it's not even fair to keep count I just keep getting better and better." Sombra laughed. As she slowed down, she remembered to check on her old friend in the place down below.

Sombra kept digging through the security cameras of Reaper's cell when Gideon's face appeared. "Hello, Sombra. You've been peeking a little too closely. I wonder what I got to do."

Sombra's whole mood was put under whiplash as Gideon smirked. "I hope you enjoyed the tour of the facility, but please understand that since the ball Aryt told me of your involvement. And thinking along with the break ins and the hacked cameras we find I guess I finally found the source. Cool right?"

"You…"

"Don't you have to answer. I need more time for things to play out, but hey if you see Noah let him know that he's gonna love what I do next."

"How did you reverse this?"

"I got a good friend. One capable of finding you." Sombra turned and saw the eye of the conspiracy look right at her. Her breathing hitched hard as Gideon chuckled maniacally."Now why would you would come after me with them?"

"You threatened my friend." She tried holding her composure.

"Oh come on, your "friend"? Sure go ahead and die for him, it'll add more to his conscious. But it doesn't matter I'm going to break Overwatch and if you get in my way, I'll break you _puta._ "

Sombra gritted her teeth as Gideon turned to Reaper. "Say hi to Sombra Gabriel. It might be your last chance."

The black mass didn't respond as Gideon turned to Sombra with a crazed smile. "Well I gave him a chance, but I guess he isn't answering. Don't fuck with me Sombra."

The screen cleared itself with Sombra staring at the screen.

"I can fuck with you if I want. You just bullied a dragon my friend."

0-0-0-0-0

*Next Time

"This weapon will be perfect for me." Noah said as he held his blade in his hand. The butt of the hilt glowed a soft purple as he held it right.

Symmetra ran down the halls as Aryt and Moonlark ran after her. She didn't slow down for anything as she heard guns clicking and aiming at her head. She turned around and faced her pursuers.

Gideon smiled as Burr fell to his knees. The Overwatch leader held onto his blood soaked garments as Gideon strolled over and kicked him in the face. "Looks like homefield advantage doesn't help."


	43. A Step Forward and A Step Lose

Fareeha sat down on the medical bench as Angela was humming happily. "You seem rather happy. What's all that about?"

"Eh not important. Because right now, you need to strip."

"Of course." Fareeha took off her top and Angela examined her. "Do you feel any pain?"

Fareeha gave an iffy sign as Angela moved her hands over any suspicious bruises and examined any sign of detrimental change. "Was there anything you encountered in the mission? Narcotic gas, injections?"

Fareeha nodded her head on that. "Actually Aryt got me with a needle during a fight. I don't know if he injected me with anything, but I'm not sure about that."

"Then I'll just extract a blood sample to find any problems with it. Until the results return I recommend that you don't do missions. It could be fatal on how it may affect your performance. Have you encountered any symptoms?"

Fareeha shook her head. "Should I have a close eye on me?" Angela walked up and looked her in the eye. "I suppose so. I shall inform Burr and we can probably assign someone to watch over you for any change that may happen before the blood tests run through. Athena."

-Yes Dr. Ziegler?-

"Send a message to Burr about Fareeha's injuries and the possibility to have her monitored before any results come and verify if it's enough to stop mission acceptance."

-Of course, Dr. Ziegler. Sending message.-

Angela sighed as Fareeha placed two fingers around the puncture wound. The doctor grabbed a bandage and covered the wound. "Now I would like for you to keep an eye on your own wounds and not to deal in any strenuous activity for the next few days."

Fareeha nodded. "That includes sparring sessions, your normal two kilometer jogs around the base, the hundreds of reps, and the flight simulation you perform in your suit."

"Geez Angela take my legs while you're at it."

"You've haven't gotten injured enough for that." The two shared laugh before hearing the door open and suddenly slamming. They turned and didn't know a blushing Noah was on the other side. He power walked away from the door.

"There you are. I was walking to the medical wing to pick you up, but it seems you found me. What's with the red face?"

"Is there anything we should be doing? I mean we can make some food or something?" Ana pondered on that for a minute before getting an idea. "Oh there is something we can try that is pivotal to what we do around here?"

"Really?!" Noah asked with anticipation. The next thing he found himself doing was frying burger patties as Ana was frying eggs. "Recently I've been wanting to go to Hawaii and found this nice recipe for Loco Moco. Just a bit of burger meat, gravy, rice, and fried eggs can go a long way. I think you can make my daughter some for all the trouble she went through this mission. Plus I would like my future son in law to cook."

"Um, I know how to cook."

"Excellent. Then get to it."

Noah liked this warmth that came with being around Ana. And with her thinking of him as her future son in law that would make her his...mother. Noah smiled sadly as he could barely remember who that was. That woman he let him remember something about him and she called him her son. Perhaps one day he can remember he fully. If he was a brat or a good child.

Ana opened the rice cooker and scooped some of the cooked grain on the plate. "Meat?"

Noah pulled the two patties off and placed them on top of the mat of rice. The sniper put the eggs on top and edged the plate with gravy. "And here we are. A beautiful plate of food for my daughter."

"Should we make more or…"

"If you're up to the task, but perhaps for another day. After we deliver this I believe you were showing me an idea for what you wanted to craft."

"First food delivery. Hopefully Fareeha won't yell at me this time when I deliver it."

"She yelled?"

"Well I was living with Sombra and...that's when all this stuff kicked off. I guess I should thank your daughter for basically helping me."

Ana smiled gently and patted Noah on the shoulder. "I guess so. Now come."

The two walked toward the medical field to see Fareeha walking out Reinhardt in tow. "Ana, Sebastian! It's good to see my friends!"

"Reinhardt, how's my daughter?"

"Ah Burr and Angela wanted to me to be her travel buddy!" Fareeha shook her head. Noah stepped up and held the plate to her. "Ana wanted to get you something so we cooked up some Hawaiian dish for you to try out."

Ana took the plate and handed it to Fareeha. "It's made with plenty of love from your boyfriend." She opened her mouth to retort, but Ana moved over to Noah and dragged him away. "Say thank you!"

"Thank you mother, Sebastian." Noah opened his mouth to correct her, but she dug into the food and seemed enthralled with it. Ana laughed as she dragged Noah away. "We should let her rest and enjoy some time off."

The sniper moved Noah to the lab and opened. "Torbjorn is out visiting his family for awhile, but I learned a few things about weapons craft from him so I can teach you a bit."

Noah perked up and saw Ana clear a table. "Weapons crafting is very important skill to have. So I suppose you had an idea earlier before your training session with Genji."

"My one training session, but yeah. I got this little nifty tool from Sombra. It's my personal translocator." He placed it on the workbench and the tool lit up. It emitted soft purple light before Ana looked on with intrigue. "Similar technology to Winston's work on the Chronal Accelerator. And given what we know about her from Burr, Talon had some good work in its RnD departments. What were you intending to do with it?"

Noah pulled out his short blade and put it on the bench. "I need my translocator to be more efficient than just a getaway or something to help drop off my items. I think if any of my work in helping Sombra build new ones is that I can add it to personal objects. My blade would be able to teleport to me or me to it."

"Strategic in weaponry and awfully unique. And you've made these?"

"Sombra knew a couple of people that helped me make these. If I wasn't fixing my motorcycle I was helping Sombra make these better." He tossed the translocator away and snapped his fingers. He disappeared then reappeared across the room. "I didn't think I'd be weaponizing these little toys but hey with all that's going on I can't afford not to care."

"A very respectable idea young sir. But how can you do teleport your equipment to you?"

"I can answer that." A voice said behind Noah. He screamed for a second and backed away as Sombra appeared behind him. "Hey you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I told you stop doing that! It freaks me out every time you appear out of nowhere." Sombra faked pity. "Oh no I'm sorry that I bothered you with my powers, but I'm here on my break to help you. Besides who else will help you with these?"

"Winston." Ana replied with a deadpan look. Sombra playfully rolled her eyes and picked up the translocator. "I guess so, but I wanted to seem useful. Now guess Grandma here just ruined my help."

Ana crossed her arms. "Aren't you suppose to help us keep tabs on Gideon and his posse." Sombra waved her off. "I'm on it. I'm on it. Geez you old Overwatch members don't take in the time for me to properly work. Just like Gabe."

Noah saw Ana's eye twitch before she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "If you're on it then I won't get in your way, but I prefer of you helped us prepare for our next strike against Vishkar."

"Of course, Mama Bear. I'll just leave my boy behind in your caring hands. By the way, Noah…" He turned to Sombra who planted a kiss on his lips. "Good luck, _mi amor_."

Ana had a wide eye open as the hacker disappeared. Noah turned to Ana. "I'm sorry. She doesn't do that all the time."

"I'm calling Winston." She marched off. Noah barely replied when she was on her communicator. He facepalmed hard.

0-0-0-0-0

Sombra reappeared in the office Burr provided and tuned in on Symmetra. She was typing up a storm as she was watching over Moonlark and Aryt's recovery.

"So close. I had her in my hands, but then you had to fuck things up."

"Fuck things up. If Gideon allowed me to kill Pharah, you would have Widowmaker's head on the wall. Plus as stoic as you are, you sure were enjoying playing with your food."

"I am Vishkar's top agent. You think I liked playing with my opponents. I was trying to get her angry and make a fatal mistake. That's what I was doing. I'm surprised more that you let her grab your gun and crush it. It'll take weeks for you to gain any edge on her."

Aryt growled. "I can take her without that gun."

"Bullshit. The only time you ever pulled an advantage over Amari was because of that gun. Without it you're just a knife wielding nut that can run fast."

"You stupid bitch. I'm more than capable of dealing with Overwatch agents. You lost against Burr's supposedly dead best friend. And how he beat with a fucking tranq dart is hilarious. Bet you fell with your ass in the air and a stupefied look on your face."

Aryt laughed at that image before Moonlark punched him hard in the nose. Symmetra clenched her teeth hard and walked in. "No more fighting! This is meaningless!"

The two assassins were slowly silenced as the architect felt more anger rush through. "Debate all you want about how terrible each performance was but do realize who we fight for? These criticisms would have more impact if it was under something worth it, but no we cannot have that!"

"Symmetra."

"Be quiet! I'm sick tired of how you two act like squabbling children. If you get so overwhelmed working for him, then...ARGH!" She left and Sombra whistled at the engineer. She seemed to have reached her limits. Symmetra strolled through the halls and hit the walls in frustration. It was so strange to feel such rage run through her.

He threatened her life, made uncomfortable advantages, and has questioned her own loyalty. Though given how things have started with attacks on Overwatch agents, their operatives being manhandled and yet...Symmetra could barely process how things were going. The building. When Gideon was disappointed by her actions at the party he destroyed a massive building.

Casualties were plenty along with numerous first responders getting sick from all the debris and leftovers of the explosion. It was just like before where Vishkar has repeatedly committed such assault, Satya couldn't maintain her view. The price of peace and the betterment of humanity was to employ such harsh measurements.

 _On that day…_

 _Symmetra exited her vehicle and ran out to the ruined area. She turned and saw many people being moved or covered up since they passed on. The smoky plume of dust and fire covered the nearby buildings as people continued to evacuate._

" _Help! Help us please!"_

 _The engineer bolted to the side and found people trapped to the rubble. "Help us please, we've got wounded!"_

" _Gideon." Symmetra growled. She weaved her arms around into a bold rhythm before forming several turrets around the rubble. "Stand back and hold onto each other."_

 _The survivors did and in a blue flash the rubble was gone. They ran out into the sky as Symmetra was approached by some of the medical personnel._

 _They didn't question or reprimand her. They handed her a medical mask to prevent her from inhaling any dangerous chemicals. Taking it, Symmetra began working with the others as they tried helping as many people from the blown up building._

 _Yet despite her help, many still suffered. Casualties kept racking up even when she called for Vishkar assistance. No one came out unscathed and at the end of it, her outfit was covered in the rubble and dust of the former building._

Satya opened the door to her own private office and shut it. This battle, this war as Gideon called it, was opening so many doors. Years of seeing the subtle darkness and now he's opened it. Satya sat on chair and contemplated what she's done. What kind of atrocities has she had a hand in, in creating a better future how many lives has she trampled.

Sombra continued to watch the architect before seeing her reach the peak of her revelation. "Might be a good time." Her programs broke down the firewalls, cameras ran looping footage, and the entire room was under her thumb. Gideon could find out, but Sombra didn't care. There's an opening.

-Hey. Satya, can you hear me, _amiga_?-

The engineer looked at her screen and saw the sugar skull. "Who are you?"

-Not important. Or will be later. The point is I see you find yourself stuck in a dead end job with an asshole the size of your corporation's hypocrisy.-

"Excuse you?"

-Believe me, _chica_. I'm representing a new employer that you may or may not consider due to your previous history. True we marked you as a potential candidate, but I think we can jump immediately to offering you a chance. If not you'll never hear this again.-

"History? Explain!"

-Lawrence Burr has had his eye on your company for some time due to your numerous exploitation, corruption, and overall powerful corrupt corporation with now some government influence. And Lawrence, as one of the heads of the newly established Overwatch Organization, wants to end it. So do I, but I don't see myself working under him.-

"You work for that thief. Noah Bastian's partner."

-Work with, get it right and so you know him too? I'm kidding I knew that, but listen I'm going to offer something that you could consider an escape from your more than usually horrible job.-

The sugar skull was replaced with the Overwatch symbol. Satya gasped at the insignia with the holographic choice. _Accept or Decline._

"You can't be serious."

-Totally. This is a heavy choice, but hey once you accept you'll be able to help the world a bit more with a less dickish head.-

"I-I...can't expect myself to work with my...enemy."

-This is all up to you, but hey if you want to keep working for that _puto_ then be my guest. Just know, you had a choice.- Sombra released her control of the room and Symmetra saw all her equipment come back to life. And most of it went back to normal with only difference being the choice on her screen. Looking over it, Symmetra minimized it and transferred it to her phone. The phone pushed out the message in clear view.

She let out a deep breath and looked around her before turning it off. Gideon was watching through his monitor and his expression was not that of amusement. He clicked off her video feed and pulled up the council.

"Start the plan."

0-0-0-0-0

Winston was fiddling carefully with the translocator as Tracer was zipping around. "So you'll be able to teleport wherever this thing can go?"

"That's the plan Lena." Noah said. "Wouldn't that be so badass?" Lena nodded at that sentiment as Ana peeked over Winston's shoulder.

"Any idea on how it can work?"

"Actually the idea of making this weapon an anchor for Noah is simple and easy to do. The translocator will bring its owner wherever it is placed and even if it becomes part of something else that function will always come through. However having the translocator come to Noah is the rather difficult part. It's obvious that there's an attachment to Noah that makes the translocator his anchor to where it is. However if I were to bet, perhaps it could work the other way around. I'll need to look over some blueprints."

"Winston, how's it looking?" Noah asked as Winston now realized that everyone was looking over his shoulder. He shooed them all away before attaching the final screw in. The translocator activated and the blade was complete.

"This weapon will be perfect for me." Noah said as he held his blade in his hand. The butt of the hilt glowed a soft purple as he held it right.

"Well what you waitin' for luv, give it a shot."

Noah nodded as Winston set up a dummy. He focused on the dummy before throwing the blade. It whistled through air and when Noah smirked, he disappeared. In a quick second, Noah reappeared behind the dummy with the hilt in his hand. He caught his breath as everyone looked at him.

"That...was...Awesome! Lena did you see that?"

"Sure did, you were here," She blinked at his beginning spot. "Then here." Lena appeared right next to Noah in a second. "Bloody hell I thought we were close before, now we can be twinsies!"

She pulled him in for an arm hug and Noah smiled brightly. "Damn I missed out on all this optimism."

"Well we were close friends before all this shite happened with your memroy, but I say bugger to that cause we can make some new memories. Although it's good to call you Noah again."

He smiled with more joy behind it. "Thanks. Glad to know I'm doing some good." Winston moved toward him. "Alright Noah, I understand this is great achievement, but I would like for you to run these through some more tests to further your skills."

"Of course."

"And…" Winston went to a work bench next to them and pulled out a gun and a holster. "I made some improvements to your old grappling gun. I hope you remember how to use this."

Noah held the tool and felt the familiar weight. And when he closed his eyes, the buildings of Dorado and the fires of Egypt came back. Then he especially remembered climbing the cliffs of Gibraltar and he...he killed somebody. They were insane, but they knew him.

"Shit are you crying?"

"I didn't mean to do this Noah. I swear."

Noah looked at the grapple gun and held it close. "No...you just made a few things clear. I did work with you guys and I fought many battles with this thing by my side. I surprised you kept it."

"I also have your old goggles reworked if you want those." Winston stated. Noah shook as he belted down the holster to his side and slid the grapple gun inside. "No that won't be necessary. That won't be at all. Thank you my friend."

Winston patted Noah on the shoulder. "Anytime my friend." Ana stepped in and looked at Noah's blade. "Now why don't we get some practice with that."

"Hey your nifty tools kinda like blinking so I can actually help you with this kind of thing."

"Sure. I'd love the help Lena." Winston nodded at that, but heard an alert. A message from Burr. Winston wondered off as Noah, Lena, and Ana were trying their best to make the new tool work for them.

The scientist made it to Burr's office where the door opened to see 76 and Burr looking at the news. A recent terrorist attack by the newest found remnants of Talon. Right at the heart of St. Martinique.

"My God, what happened?"

"This recent attacked started with a few suicide bombers, but then the area was claimed after Talon soldiers hit a standoff with the local authorities. They also been heard bragging about a new bomb they've developed. The government has immediately requested Overwatch to intervene."

"Jack, we need to move. I'll assemble you, Genji, and I to take part in this mission for containment and defense."

"Defense?"

"Winston they've bragged about a new bomb. Normally I'd have Junkrat or Roadhog dealing with this, but the recent Junker mishaps have left busy. I need you to come with us and if there is a bomb, defuse it. We can't risk anything."

"Of course. Then who shall hold the reigns if we're both gone?"

Burr nodded at the question. "I've asked either Ana or Pharah to be our substitutes while we're out. However with Fareeha under monitor for the recent mission and her blood work underway it'll have to fall on Ana. Inform her immediately and then we should go."

Winston nodded as Jack turned to Burr. "Any reason they'd hold the island city hostage?"

"I shouldn't be too surprised. It's my home and Talon knew that. But going after my home is one of their biggest mistakes. And that almost includes trying to drop a mountain on us." Burr got up and switched out his work attire for a shorter blue and black coat.

"I'll be back. Prep the ship."

"Whatever you say sir." Jack replied with an almost sarcastic tone. Burr rolled his eyes at the old soldier before making a beeline to the medical room. Amélie was lying there with the medicine slowly wearing off. She looking at the ceiling when Burr stood above her.

"Where are you going?"

"Recent attack in St. Martinique has called for our attention. I'm heading with a squad there."

"I should come." She tried sitting up, but Burr stopped her. "No. This is a simple elimination mission. I'll be back before you know it."

"You'll be safe out there, will you?" Burr chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm always safe, _ma chérie_. Tell you what, by the time I get back I'll get us some dinner and we can eat here."

"Don't you have a mission to do?" Amélie said coyly. Burr sadly grinned and pressed his lips against hers softly. "I'll be back before you know it. And if Moonlark or Aryt are there, I'll beat them into submission for hurting you like this."

"I prefer you come back here." She replied. Burr shook his head. "I'll be seeing you Amélie." He left and she flashed a rare bright smile. Burr exited the med bay and passed the training hall. He saw Ana watching Tracer and...his best friend train. And with something flashy now.

He almost forgot he was on the move when he saw both of Ana's training participants wear always moving. Tracer kept blinking to one area and Noah would appear next to her though slightly off balance. Burr grinned before running over to the dropships and picked up Sombra's call.

"Sombra?"

-When you get back we need to talk.-

"Fine, but after this mission."

He entered the drop ship where Winston, Genji, and Jack were ready. Burr got into the pilot's seat and lifted the aircraft up. "Alright let's go."

A couple hours into flight and Burr kept an eye on the events. 76 put on his mask as everyone else got ready. "Jack, you got a plan?"

"Considering the standoff, it would make sense for a drop off. Winston and I will stand back and help local enforcement along helping any citizen in danger of being caught in the crossfire. I think you and Genji should infiltrate the main holds and take them out from the inside. Find the bomb and inform Winston. After a confirmation is made we'll make our way and defuse it."

Burr mulled over the plan. "Not bad, but St. Martinique is huge with the recent expansion during the past decade. It'd be better if we drop Genji and me off separately as a way to cover ground. We'll keep constant radio contact and alert each other instantly of any movement."

Jack thought it over and nodded. "It'll be harder for them to find separate agents. Here, give me control and we can start." Burr let go of the controls and 76 took control.

"Winston, what's any possible chance they actually have a bomb under their possession?"

"Low, but from what we've heard, they don't appear to be bluffing." Burr nodded and saw the city below them. Genji opened the door and Burr hopped down to the closest roof. He rolled safely on top and watched the ship leave him. A few minutes later it stopped above another rooftop and Genji jumped down.

The evening sky was shedding its last few rays of sunshine as Burr pulled out his pistol. He climbed down the building and landed on the ground.

"Genji, do you hear me?"

-Loud and clear. I already spot enemies.-

"I want this done quietly. Take them out without alerting anyone else."

Burr looked around and saw a few men with guns appear. He hid in the shadows as they continued to walk. One sauntered off and Burr took a moment to examine him. They were armored. Not on the level of Pharah or Reinhardt's armor, but well enough to take a few shots.

The one that wandered off moved near him and was surprised to feel a blade slide over his throat. "Don't try making a noise. Your throat will be spilling red before you get a single click out."

The agent looked at him before trying to move. Burr moved his arm and held the man in a chokehold. He struggled for a little bit as his enemy tried fighting as hard as he could. It was almost astounding how long he lasted before Burr put more pressure. The neck snapped and Burr gently put him down.

"Hey where'd he go?"

"Trying to find any civilians. Guy loves scaring the shit out them." Burr crouched down and went towards the last two. His pistol was given a silencer and he knew what to do. One shot hit the first man in the shoulder. Burr charged in and kicked him in the chest. The second aimed his gun, but was hit with a bullet to the knee.

He felt a knee bash his helmet and cracked the protective glass, shattering its pieces into his eye. Burr covered his mouth and aimed his pistol at the other man before ending him with silenced shot in the head.

-Burr, are you there?"

"Yeah, still here. What's the status Winston?"

-So far the threats of the bomb are still there. No new information has been given, but the police are starting to call their bluff.-

"Hey what do you know? Maybe there is no bomb."

-I'd correct your statement soon Burr.-

"Genji, what is it?"

-I found out from one of the soldiers that there IS a bomb. Inside the local church near the heart of the town.- Burr's eyes widened.

"Winston verify his statement. Genji, meet me at the church." Burr reloaded his pistol and didn't see anyone else around. He ran through the alleys toward the alleged location.

0-0-0-0-0

Satya closed her computer and sighed in relief that her workload is done. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"Off on meeting. Go upstairs to the office. Be seeing you. Gideon." Satya examined the message for any off messaging, but saw none. The elevator took her high up to his office and saw no one on the floor.

That was the first indicator something was wrong. She put on her visor and took out her gun as the doors opened.

"Symmetra."

"Moonlark, what's going on?" The assassin didn't say a word and waved at the door. The engineer walked in with extreme caution and saw Aryt standing there with his knives at the ready. In the middle of the room was a screen with Symmetra sitting before the Overwatch recall sign on her phone.

-Betrayal is one of the toughest pills to swallow when it comes from someone of trust. There's more, but that's all I have to say to you.- Gideon's message read. Moonlark stepped before Symmetra and pulled out her gun.

"So this is how it ends?" Symmetra asked. Moonlark pointed her gun at her head and sighed. She lowered it. "It's...hard to swallow this, but we'll give you chance."

Aryt pulled out his knife. " _Chalaane ke lie aur rok nahin_."

She bolted out the door as Aryt and Moonlark waited a few seconds. The two waited a second before following.

Symmetra ran down the halls as Aryt and Moonlark ran after her. She didn't slow down for anything as she heard guns clicking and aiming at her head. She turned around and faced her pursuers. They fired at her and she barely dodged. She activated one of the teleporters and jumped through.

Aryt and Moonlark jumped through and saw Symmetra exiting the building. "Gideon's not going to like her getting away."

"But we can mess her up enough for Gideon to believe she's dead." Little did they know another was watching this development. Sombra watched the two discuss what to do and sighed. She locked onto a signal and placed a translocator down as snapped her fingers.

Symmetra ran hard as Aryt and Moonlark continued to pursue her. The two caught up and jumped her. Symmetra hit the ground hard before kicking Aryt away and raising her arm to block Moonlark's hammer fist. She kneed Moonlark in the gut to get her away before Aryt ran to her.

She pulled out her gun and slapped him away. "Sorry Symmetra." The Indian woman didn't know what that meant before Moonlark punched her face and Aryt rammed into her. She kicked Aryt off before leaning against the wall.

An intense pain was felt as she saw a knife embedded into her side. Aryt looked at her with regret and mouthed an apology. Symmetra groaned before creating a turret. The two assassins took a defensive stance as Symmetra fired a beam into the debris above her and caved herself off.

The engineer ran from her attackers as blood was pouring out the wound leaving splatters in the puddles. She reached for her phone and saw the message with Sombra. Could they have someone ready to help? Any rational person would call the authorities for any medical personnel, but how could she not find herself vulnerable to any other adversaries.

Her brain was overpowered by pain as she clicked the accept option of the recall. A split decision that hopefully won't end with her body found in these alleys. She sat against the wall and tried pulling the knife out. It wouldn't budge. She tried again and fresh blood poured over the dry stains of the first wave. Symmetra stopped before feeling lightheaded.

A purple light was seen before she passed out.

0-0-0-0-0

Blue spot light shined down the buildings as Burr put down most of the opposition from his destination. A bomb was apparently in the local church. No one has been to the church, but that doesn't knock it off the list.

He found his pathway more clear as he got closer. Genji was already ahead of him, but not quite there. Pushing through, Burr ran outside the alleyway and found the church. It wasn't heavily guarded. In fact no guards were there.

"Genji. You said the church in the heart of the town, right?"

-Yes.-

"Well I'm looking at it and see no guards. And you're not here, so assume you didn't move them."

-No, the guard has a map and the center of the town was circled.-

"Winston/76, any verification?"

-Sources agree it's the most likely place to lay down a bomb. The underground tunnels are clear, the water infrastructure shows no change…- Winston paused.

-Sources point to yes. Listen I'm going in with the local swat team. We'll meet you there.-

"Let me and Genji at least confirm your thoughts. I don't want you bringing in locals to an empty building." They agreed and let the two in first. Genji landed next to Burr and drew out his sword. Burr pushed the door slowly as he tried aiming down his sights. The two walked cautiously down the path before seeing a lit screen on the stand.

It showed a bomb near the port and a map with the pier location revealed. And its timer had twenty five minutes left. The two were taken by surprise at this as Genji contacted Winston.

"The port! Winston, the bomb is in the port in a warehouse at Pier 42!" Winston and 76 alerted the others and their pursue began. Burr tried looking at the map for any other location, but saw none.

"Alright, Genji the bomb is under Winston and 76's care. We can probably find a way to-" A loud crash was heard and Burr turned around to see Genji dangling on the roof with a tendril holding him up. The front door slammed shut as he heard malicious chuckling.

Burr pulled out his pistol and aimed right at Gideon. The head of Vishkar sneered at him before slamming his hand on the ground and bringing Genji down with it. The cyborg broke the benches and tried getting up.

"Dr. Ziegler's work is much a miracle to spectate in action." Genji grabbed his sword and cut the tendril off. "Sharp."

"Genji, dragon." Burr ordered.

" _Ryūjin no ken o kurae!_ " A green dragon burst to life and consumed the building as Gideon tried dodging, but the dragon caught a part of him. He grunted as the wound seemed almost burn him. He fell onto his knees as Burr and Genji approached him.

"Not bad. Pretty good." Gideon mumbled before waving his fingers. A metallic tendril bursted from the ground and hit Genji in the back of his neck. The Shimada screamed in agony as Burr didn't realize what just happened until it was too late.

Genji fell to the ground with his lights off and body limp. "Genji!"

"I wouldn't worry about him when you got your own problems." Burr turned and saw Gideon punching him in the face. The older man laid a severe beatdown leaving Burr completely defenseless. He was thrown, punched, kicked, twisted all throughout the church. Gideon then snapped his fingers and a tendril picked Burr by the ankle and threw him into the screen.

Sparks and glass hit Burr hard as he barely moved. His eyes caught Gideon sauntering toward him. Burr spat out a wad of blood as he tried to punch Gideon. He blocked it and starred his enemy right at his face.

"Nice hit, I can feel that. Not the same fourteen year old Katrina scrapped off the street." Burr let his anger course through him and help him fight back. He tackled Gideon and the two continued their fight. The Vishkar CEO threw Burr off and lifted his hands.

Metallic tendrils rose from the ground and aimed at Burr. He in turn clapped his hands together and brought two shields. Gideon looked at them with interest and motioned his hands forward. The shields defended with its bod and cut with the edges. Burr kept the pressure up as he threw one of them at Gideon.

The light shield hit a tendril and cut it down. Still flying it barely sliced Gideon's cheek. Burr panted hard before Gideon touched his cheek. His fingers dabbed the dark red liquid and he shook his head.

"Didn't Noah leave a good enough scar?"

"He should've cut deeper." Gideon smiled before taking out a remote. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"What're you doing?"

-Burr, we're near the bomb. We'll begin to defuse it once we have a visual.- Gideon waved the remote.

"NO, STAY OUT OF-!" A loud explosion was heard and Burr turned to see a massive white cloud in the sky. There was no fire, no plumes of smoke, all of it just white. It spread all over the town and covered it. Burr ran to the doorway and saw Gideon reaching for a gas mask.

"What have you done?"

Burr looked at Gideon who admired his work. "Don't worry. Your friends are fine. The explosion would've knocked them out before the drugs took effect."

"What drugs?"

"Talon's drugs. Deadlock's drugs. Katrina's formula. Or simply the substance that your lover gave your best friend. The very drug that broke him."

Burr looked at the ground as the realization took over. "The fear hallucinogen. What the hell did Katrina have to do with this?"

Gideon seemed to be listening. "Ironic that this product came from her and was eventually used against her own son."

"You son of a bitch."

Gideon smiled as Burr fell to his knees. The Overwatch leader held onto his blood soaked garments as Gideon strolled over and kicked him in the face. "Looks like homefield advantage doesn't help."

"Winston...76…" He looked at his other teammate. "Genji...we gotta move. We gotta tell the others." Gideon loved the dazed gaze of his enemy. He picked up by his jacket and threw him out the window.

Burr could feel the glass cut his face and clothes as he landed in the white smokey area. He breathed in and out before shutting his mouth. He groaned getting up and fell on one knee. Burr turned to see Gideon walking out and approaching him.

"Breathe it in, Lawrence. Admire its effects." A loud gunshot rang as Gideon stood still for a second. The CEO barely moved as red trickled down his face and onto the ground. Burr held his gun in perfect form before dropping it.

Yet he wasn't holding the smoking gun. "Burr!"

"Amélie?" Widowmaker dropped down. "What the-how are you here?"

"You honestly expected me to rest while you were endanger? How foolish." Burr grinned and walked up. The assassin held her arms open as Burr came to hug her. "Sorry I guess."

 _SHNK!_

The sharp end of blade came from her stomach as Burr's eyes widened. "No. No Amélie!" He pointed his gun up and fired wildly. The attacker was hit and fell to the ground. Amélie fell to the ground in thud as Burr let the rage takeover. He ran up to see the killer and find...Noah.

He was clutching his neck as blood became a stream. "No. Nonononono, Noah?"

"I see you prioritize the people you love. You fucking traitor." Burr walked up to Noah with tears threatening to come out. "You brought me back when I didn't want! You left me to die when I needed you the most!"

"No, I didn't mean to let all this happen. I just wanted-"

"You wanted? I was pushed to the edge of sanity, your enemies destroyed me to get to you! All my problems began when I let you drink with me!" Noah began choking on his blood. Burr knelt down toward him. "Selfish. And when I needed you the most, you weren't there. I was...happy without you. Better without you!"

Burr couldn't reply as he felt all those words be true. Noah gave him one last glare of pure hatred before dying in front of him. Burr then heard a cough. Amélie was crawling toward him. "Burr, I thought you wanted to help me."

"No, I do. I do!" Burr saw her fall down on his lap. Her blood was intermingling with Noah's. "I wanted more for us Amélie. Once I stopped Talon and Vishkar I wanted us to settle down. I wanted that a life with you."

Amélie tried raising her hand to touch him, but it fell flat. Her eyes were

"A life with her? My wife?" Burr froze as heard that familiar voice. "Not only did you move in on her, you got my beloved killed."

"Gerard." The former Overwatch agent stood above Burr and his dead loved ones. His eyes were cold and unforgiving. "I...I can explain."

"You promised me that you would keep her safe if something were to happen to me. And I thought you had enough respect not to make a move on your friend's wife."

"No Gerard, I tried. I really tried!" Burr's tears were now flowing. "I tried to save your wife, I tried to keep my distance. I tried not to love her, bu-but-!"

Gerard grabbed Burr by the throat. "You worthless piece of shit! How could I have trusted some thief? How could you be my legacy?!"

Jack appeared. "How could you have led Overwatch properly?"

Winston next. "How could I have trusted you to help?"

Each member came up and questioned Burr. Gerard lifted Burr in the air and he saw Noah turning his back on him. Amélie wrapped her arm around her old lover and ignored the heart wrench in Burr's eyes.

"I...I failed. I can't beat him. I can't protect them. I deserve everything coming my way."

Gideon appeared next to him. "Glad you think so. Now sleep." Burr closed his eyes before feeling a needle be jammed into his neck.

0-0-0-0-0

*Next Time

"As a result of these events, I will assume head of Overwatch." Ana said.

Noah jumped down and saw the town. He walked in and examined the U.N guard cutting St. Martinique from public access. He looked at the problem with little concern as he threw his blade over the guard.

"What're...put down the gun." Angela warned as she reached for the staff. The assailant tilted their head before stepping into the light. The doctor gasped as they approached her and the other unconscious Overwatch members.

0-0-0-0-0

Well. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all did too and if you want to, offer some favorites or reviews. I'd love to hear what you think. Also, shameless plug, if you enjoy the adventures of Noah and Overwatch then I have an AU story filled with mini arcs and story suggestions that I can take from you guys. It's a nice little exercise from Among Heroes and you can ask for anything I'll write it up. So yeah check Among Heroes AU and send in requests.


	44. Wake Up Call and Facing Justice

The news hit everyone quickly. Reinhardt alarmed everyone of the news and the reception wasn't the happiest. Lucio and D-Va kept a worried expression as Zarya and the Junkers were on video screen. Their missions were far apart, but Ana immediately called them. Zenyatta kept his eye on the TV and it was easy to the monk held great worry for his student.

Noah clenched his fist hard as he saw the news. That town looked just like the one in his head. It seems it changed slightly over the years. Ana let out a deeply frustrated sigh. "Any reports?"

-A chemical weapon went off and engulfed most of the city. Many have started riots, attacked without question, and act like they've seen their worse nightmares. Officials have cut off the area and no one's allowed.-

"And Burr, the others. Where are they?" Noah asked.

-Recent activity has disrupted our communication links with the strike team. Therefore I am unable to render their current status.- Noah looked at the ground and felt his nails start to prick his skin.

Fareeha felt a small headache come on and turned to her mother. "Burr and Winston were on the field. And now they're missing." Tracer looked at Ana. Ana saw the Brit's stare and nodded her head.

"Then Burr's protocol will be followed. Athena activate Protocol 17." Athena obeyed and the system repurposed itself. Noah stepped up. "Protocol 17? What's that?"

"Before you were here, Burr was a constant field agent. And with him and Winston at the helm, they formulated many plans and protocols should anything happen to them." Ana stated.

Noah tried showing his understanding as Athena returned.

-Protocol 17 has been activated.-

"As a result of these events, I will assume head of Overwatch." Ana said. "We should begin with an investigation team to find any clues to the whereabouts of our agents."

Jesse stepped up. "I'll gladly volunteer my service my lady." Ana nodded. "Anyone else care to join?"

"I will accompany you to help find my student." Zenyatta said. Lucio stepped in. "I'll join you too."

"Me too." Noah said. Ana looked surprised. "I want to help find Burr and the others. It's the least I could do."

Ana didn't say a word before nodding. The others didn't object and Ana laid down a hand on the table.

"Mission objective is simple then. Investigate the St. Martinique area for signs of our missing squad and since we heard reports of rampant change gather gas masks. The bomb may have let out a hallucinogenic agent into the air."

"Yes ma'am!" They all said before turning away. Fareeha smiled at Noah, but felt something gnawing at the back of her head. She stepped out of the mission room and walked to her personal room. Angela noticed, but decided against following. Fareeha's blood tests came in early.

Meanwhile Noah and the others were quickly gathering all their supplies when his phone rang. And the caller ID said it all.

"Sombra, thank God. I didn't see you at that meeting, where are you?"

-Relax amigo, I'm fine. I'm just working on a contract for Burr, well before all this shit went down in St. Martinique. I'll be busy for a little while, but I'm guessing you're going on a mission.-

"No, what gave you that idea?"

-Don't be a smartass now of all times. Look I brought in some old tech that I had some people improve and was planning on giving them to you at a better time. Well I'm sending them over to your translocator, so keep be ready.-

The butt of hilt began to glow before showing two metal bracelets. "The hell are these?"

-Old tools I lent you before you lost your memory. You'll know what to do when you pull these babies out.-

"Alright understood, but where does that leave you?"

-I'll be around soon enough. Just stay safe. I won't be able to save this time.- Sombra said seriously. Noah let the seriousness roll over when he nodded. "I'll see you around Sombra. Till then."

The two hung up.

0-0-0-0-0

St. Martinique

The transport took some time, but it came when it did. Gideon sat patiently in the church reading up on the old books before the doors opened. Vishkar private security firm walked in with the transport truck ready. The guards looked at the mess and the two unconscious Overwatch members. Gideon stood up and fixed his gray lab coat.

"About time you got here. Did you retrieve the other two?" The squad leader nodded and opened the truck to revel Winston and Soldier 76 in their clutches. "Good job. Have the other two locked in as well and prepare for extraction to base."

One of the security personnel put his finger on his communicator before nodding. He pulled out his own communicator and the heads of Talon opened up. Gideon's good mood faltered slightly at the sight of them.

"Excuse me, but may we have privacy?" The guards saluted Gideon and dragged Burr and Genji out of the church. They quickly strapped them in and closed the doors leaving the CEO facing the heads of Talon.

-Very impressive Mr. Silverstone. The bomb you designed is more efficient than we believed.-

"Doubting me is the last thing you need to do. And plus I did you a solid by taking down Burr and the others, you're welcome for that." He glanced at one of the shadowy figures at the very end of the screen. "Especially for you, one that does not like the monkey."

-In any case we can start rebuilding our organization once more if we-

"Not as long as any Overwatch agent remains."

-Excuse you?- Gideon turned to one of the leaders. "That arrogance is what costed you your mountain fortress. And you seem to forget we still have our many enemies. Just cause I took down four of them doesn't mean this fight is over."

-We cut off their leadership…-

"And yet people like Ana Amari still stand. It's not over till all of Overwatch has ceased to exist. Besides I need to finish my business with Burr and Noah."

-What can possibly need to finish with them? You won.- Gideon couldn't believe these guys. "When word reaches Noah Bastian about, what makes you think he won't end up being just like Lawrence? That man is just as capable as Burr, hell if we don't stop him he could be even stronger!"

That piqued the interest of one of the heads. He methodically mulled over that statement.

-The boy we held prisoner? He hardly put up a fight when we captured him.-

"Yet he thwarted your plans with capturing Amari and didn't even die when you blew up your base. I've learned never to underestimate those two especially after he gave me this scar!" Gideon angrily pointed out.

The Talon leaders looked amongst each other. -You're overreacting. That scar was a flaw on your own and Noah Bastian no massive threat, he just got lucky. The more massive threats are the more senior agents like Reinhardt or Tracer. We should focus more on them.-

Gideon couldn't believe these guys. "Are you fucking kidding me? When he comes for Burr, it'll blow up in your face more than mine. And when you stop underestimating him, then we can really talk about change."

-You speak highly of Bastian's strength. Perhaps there is reasonable justification for this.-

"There is. That's why I had Aryt help me try to eliminate the agents from the start. She's going to deliver on this very soon. Now if that's all, I got business to attend to."

-Before you go, have you still not found any evidence on Reaper's whereabouts?- Gideon looked at them straight in the eye. "Yeah I'm sure he's dead around this time. Now I'll see you around." The screen shut off as Gideon walked out of the church with a gas mask on.

"And hopefully by the end of the night, the rest of Overwatch will be taken down by my little hawk." From far away, someone's rolled into the back of their head before seeing their first target before them.

0-0-0-0-0

The ship left the scene as Lucio, Zenyatta, McCree, and Noah landed on the ground. The city from a distance had a white smokey hue to it. The spotlights and the multiple emergency vehicles also lit up the night.

"So right now the media's attention is currently all over the news. We'd like to keep ourselves under cover so we'll need to approach it stealthily. Lucio and Zenyatta could actually help the first responders with any of civilians they pull out."

"Alright so support the forces and what will you two do?"

"Me and Noah will scout ahead to the latest known location of the other starting with the docks then church." Noah nodded at that as Zenyatta floated over.

"Noah please handle yourself well here. I believe this place will give a sense of nostalgia. Do not feel worried, contact me if something happens." Noah looked at omnic with appreciation before walking next to McCree.

Lucio slid next to Zenyatta. "You ready to go?" Zenyatta nodded as Lucio turned to the other. "Alright good luck out there you two!" McCree and Noah waved them off as the two supports leapt into the scene.

McCree took out a cigar and a flask. "Any last thing you want to calm the nerves?"

Noah grabbed the flask and took one sip of the bitter whiskey inside. He passed it back to McCree as the two ran down the hills and into the boarded up area. Minutes passed as the two slowed down to the more open water area.

McCree stepped up to the border there and gently touched the wall. "It ain't electrified, but that smoke is really familiar. Something we both encountered with Genji at Deadlock territory."

"Deadlock." Noah mumbled. It buzzed in his head, but nothing solid came up. Though the woman in grey seemed to appear. And more horrifyingly real than before. "So what's the plan?"

Jesse pulled out fitting gas masks out of his belt. "Ana gave us these to counter whatever's in the air and it seems the guard is doing fine with them. We can hop through here and move out." Noah held the gas mask in his hands before putting it on. McCree did the same and walked over to the fence.

"Give me a boost partner." Noah cupped his hands and stood at the ready. The cowboy put his boot in his hands and pushed himself up. He managed to hop the fence, but an alarm went off. Just as McCree cleared the fence, a security measure popped up and formed a field.

The two locked eyes as Noah saw the limits on how far it can go. He puffed out a breath before seeing McCree look around.

"I'll be fine darlin, why don't you find a way around and make your way to the docks. I'll keep you posted on what I find."

"Uh sure. I'll see you around." Noah jogged back away from the town and tried finding a more accessible area. A few minutes passed before seeing a possible opening.

Noah jumped down and saw the town. He walked in and examined the U.N guard cutting St. Martinique from public access. He looked at the problem with little concern as he threw his blade over the guard.

The blade sliced through the air quickly and stuck to a building. He adjusted his gas mask before bracing himself. He felt his hand soon grip the hilt before finding himself hanging off the building.

Dropping down, Noah landed on his feet as he heard distant scream and the patter of footsteps. He took one step before stepping on some glass. The crack left a small echo through the seemingly empty area.

He sighed before continuing to walk silently. The entire time has been a silent moment for him. This town was so familiar yet unknown to him. It was like his own manifestation of the town came to life.

Empty. Though with less red. The night sky and the white smoke contrast each other as Noah continued to strolling down. The only other light he had on him was the purple glow of his translocator. Nothing else gave him any comfort. Even McCree was silent despite wanting constant communication.

"Jesse." Noah stated. There was static on his side and Noah gave a small look of grimace. "Jesse, I'm here."

Still no response. He shook his head before continuing his trek. The entire time, Noah kept a keen eye out for any enemies. The last fight he was in was in his mind and despite some of the training brushing up his skills, there was still a lot left to the imagination.

Minutes later. "Lucio? Zenyatta?" There was no response from them either. "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with this thing?"

He stopped when he heard a scream. He turned and saw several citizens walking like zombies. They looked like they watched the Devil himself ruin all hope. Tears and blood streaked their cheeks as they stopped and looked at Noah.

He slowly pulled out his blade when they screamed at him.

"MONSTER!"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"I ALWAYS HATED YOU!"

"GO TO HELL!"

They all charged at Noah and he kicked a few away. He put away his weapon and tried moving back. Yet the populace seemed to follow their screams. More and more people seemed to mobilize around his position. Despite this, it wasn't a perfect march. People bumping into each other turned against themselves.

Noah kept running from them before having one jump on his back. He let out a scream as he found himself at the edge of a railing. The two fell off the edge into a old house. The roof was already crumbled so they fell through a hole. They landed hard and the person was knocked unconscious.

A loud crack was heard and Noah saw the respirator was broken. He accidentally took a deep breath and panicked. He tossed it off him and saw the house with an unfiltered view. The air was thick around him, the smoke was already pouring in when he inhaled his breath of air.

"Shit. Shit!" Noah yelled before coughing. It felt stale running through his lungs. The air was hard to breathe in. "McCree? Lucio? Zenyatta! My fucking mask broke and I…"

A hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around. Noah saw himself holding a gun right between his eyes. The other him looked scarred, torn, and insane. He grinned evilly as he pushed Noah against the wall.

 **Remember me?** He spat out. A loud gunshot rang out and Noah blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0

Ana was gathering most of the files on the latest strategy plans when the hangar door opened. She glanced to see Zarya and the Junkers return. That meant only five members weren't at base and they were the strike team sent out and their main engineer. She picked up a file from Burr's pile and opened it.

It seemed like yesterday that she was performing similar tasks under Jack. And though it was a bit nostalgic, the entirety of it came with dread. After what seemed a nice return with new capable leaders in both Burr and Winston, this happens. This plan of her or heaven forbid her daughter leading this organization was a scenario she never wished upon. Perhaps a friend was needed to alleviate the stress.

"Reinhardt, come in." She called in. The radio was silent. Her brow furrowed as she clicked the button again. "Reinhardt, do you hear me?"

Little did Ana know, the giant was lying on the floor unconscious while the culprit emotionlessly walked out the door. Their blank stare found Hana repairing her mech in the garage a distance away.

0-0-0-0-0

Noah slowly stirred awake as he saw the red lighting of his mind. He glanced up and saw his gun on the floor. Grabbing it, Noah counted the shots and saw each one was accounted for. No shots were fired. That's a good sign.

 **A real good sign.** A voice cackled. Noah turned and saw shattered chains on the ground. He picked them up and examined it. They were familiar. Then it hit him. Literally. A high pitched laughing scream was heard as Noah hit the building.

 **FUN, ISN'T IT? This...drug does wonders for your fears. Especially when they all culminate into one.**

Noah saw the dark shadows gain dark purple eyes. Cracks and deep scars were rising up and down on its cheeks when they turned to Noah. The agent didn't even hesitate and pulled out his bracelets. The metal bands expanded and formed armor gauntlets and gloves. The shadows let out a dark smile as it took a step forward.

 **Fighting's a fun way to lose your life. Let's go with that!**

He didn't even get a moment to breathe when a fist popped out of nowhere and socked him in the face. Noah stumbled back and was given a hard beating. The attacks were coming out of nowhere and he couldn't get a trace on who it was. With a last ditch effort, Noah raised his hand and pointed it at the smoke. A beam of light erupted from his palm and cut through it.

The smoke took form of an armored Talon soldier with an empty hole in its chest. Noah grimaced at the image before the demon appeared. He hit hard and sent the agent flying across the area. If it were reality, he'd be dead the second his back hit the floor. Hopefully it was still his mind. And for him it was.

The ground cracked and caved into his body weight. Noah could barely handle himself when he saw the other fly towards him with his fist cocked back. He dodged and saw the fist embed itself within the dirt. Not wasting time, Noah kicked the other away with as much force as he could before it could retaliate.

The look of mockery on it changed to pure fury. It roared in anger as the world around them crushed itself from within. The mindset was breaking into a million tiny pieces and Noah couldn't stop any of it. The only thing standing was the tiny bit of ground he hand on him. With little time he had left, Noah bolted as far as he could. The ground came up to meet each step as he tried to find some kind of sanctuary.

 **What happened, Noah?! Why aren't you fighting? You had a stronger standing before! FIGHT ME!**

"In any other circumstance, considered. Right now, hell no!" Noah shouted before reaching an overpass. "It's not worth it!"

The demon sneered with intense hatred at its counterpart. Its form barely counted as human as the skin cracked with blood flowing like a multitude of tiny rivers. The hands were skinny with protruding fingers.

 **Not worth it? I'm not worth it? I'LL SHOW YOU, I'LL KILL YOU AND MOTHER WON'T STOP ME THIS TIME! FOR ONCE NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU!**

It tackled Noah and the two tumbled down several stairs. They both grunted in pain as they rolled down each step with each one giving a new wave of pain. They finally stopped at the foot of a broken house when Noah felt a foot push him down. It dug its heels into his back as it growled.

 **Sombra, Lena, Fareeha, McCree, Angela, not even Ana or Burr will save you this time. This...luck of yours isn't earned nor deserved. It's been abused by you!**

It punched the back of his head and held onto his hair. It slowly grinded his face against the pavement and let out a series of maniacal laughs. Noah thought back on that statement. Even without memories, it rang true. Sombra's tale of escape, everyone else's protective nature, Burr's anguish over his safety. Everything from all the fights to what he is now has been just luck. Though if that were true, such luck was a curse and he knew that. Surviving all he's done has led him to face this...monster.

"You're right in a way." Noah admitted. The demon smiled as it tightened its grip. But Noah suddenly turned around and swung his legs around its arm. The demon's smile shifted slight as Noah pulled out his sword and cut its arm off. "But it's not just luck."

 **GRRRRAAAHHHH!**

It roared in pain as Noah stood up and slashed its throat. Ruby spilled from its throat as Noah recognized the house their near. The demon gave a harsh death glare to him before Noah charged right at him. The two landed hard into the house, shattered the windows and breaking the floor. Noah rolled away as it got up.

It held its throat tight before looking around. The hatred, the arrogance, all of it melted away from looking at their current location.

 **Where are we?**

"You know where we are." Noah slipped behind the stairs. "It's where we were one. When we weren't at each other's throats. When you weren't everything I feared."

 _ **Scary aren't I.**_

"Not as scary as what might happen to the others if I don't get my head in the right place. They need me. They need us."

…

"Come on. We won't gain anything from slaughtering each other. That woman that stopped you, our mother as you say, wouldn't want this for us."

 **How would you know?**

"Because I know her, we both do and no amnesia can ever forget the woman who shaped our lives." Unknown to either of them, the woman in gray stood behind a door. Her black eyes watched the two. "You said you were protecting me. What happened to that?"

 **It was a desire and now you have moved passed that.**

"We need closure. If we're ever going to be safe, you and me can't be split on what we do!" The demon stood still and watched him with little interest. "And if that means we gotta go back to where it all started for us to get over it, then so be it."

Noah turned around and saw the woman in gray standing behind him. He ran towards her and jumped her. She barely reacted when the other him reached out in its own fear. Noah dived in and the world turned gray.

0-0-0-0-0

Ana grew increasingly worried over Reinhardt's silence. She stopped moving files over and slowed the transfer protocol to check on him. Fareeha was near him. Perhaps the two were having some fun. It wouldn't be the first time Reinhardt took over watching her daughter.

The halls echoed her footsteps as the place seemed more quiet. Normally the Junkers or Hana would be a source of sound, yet there's nothing. Angela was doing her normal rounds and preparing any emergency medical drops should the strike team out should need them. So if this was the case, why so quiet?

It was a bit unnerving when Ana heard footsteps. They seemed to be running. She followed the footsteps and found no one around the corner. Now her curiosity is starting to wane into suspicion. Ana retreated back to the office and grabbed her sleep dart. She didn't know when doing that, Hana's hand tried reaching for the corner before it was dragged back into the darkness.

The emotionless eyes scanning over the unconscious streamer relayed no feeling of regret. Or perhaps in the tiniest corner of their mind it did, but they could do nothing about it. They picked Hana up and opened a door. Reinhardt, Junkrat, and Roadhog laid on the floor silently. They still breathed, but their lights were out. The assailant dropped Hana into the pile. Next was Zarya.

The door opened and speak of the devil. Zarya stood at the doorway in shock. "What're you doing!" They didn't acknowledge her words, but took a fighting stance. Zarya shook her head and put her own fists up.

"Don't make me do this. Please, explain!" They offered no words as they charged and kicked Zarya in the chest. The Russian woman gasped at the pain before the attacker kicked the back of her knees. Then a few precise strikes hit sensitive nerves that made Zarya's arms go limp. Zarya fell and felt strong arms wrap around her neck.

They put enough strength around her windpipe to cease the flow of oxygen. Zarya tried breaking free, but each movement let to less and less oxygen. She went unconscious and was dropped on the floor.

And once again their eyes showed no satisfaction before opening the door and locking it.

0-0-0-0-0

 _It was a windy day. Of course the island was windy. The trade winds made the summer heat more bearable. Noah looked at the torn remains of the bible he borrowed. He sighed sadly and walked home. The sun began set down on its course when he saw the many officials in the town._

 _Vishkar's newest and brightest scientists were to be taking part of it which meant his mother would be gone...again. It was really rare for her to appear home sometimes. It was enough for him never to resent her, but enough to desire more time._

 _Other kids, they don't have their parents. He didn't have a dad. Before he was born, Mom always told him that he was killed during the last remaining days of the Omnic Crisis. That was enough for him to buy. Many people were lost during the crisis and what's the chance he would've had a complete set of parents?_

 _Still that jumps back to him and his very empty home. Burr had him help deliver some papers over to some people, but besides that his day was ok. Well other than a cute girl saving him, just saying. He made his way into the house and the next few hours passed with him watching some TV._

 _ **What're we doing?**_

 _ **Reliving and refixing.**_

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _Why not? If this doesn't do anything, we'll both suffer. We've ignored this event for years. I'm not letting you and this damn event stop me from fighting effectively. I'm tired of you and your cowardly bullshit on why I shouldn't fight._**

 _ **This will only justify.**_

 _ **It will change us. We will better this time and we won't be at each other's throat.**_

 _The door opened again and Noah looked up to see his mother breathing hard. Her lab coat was a little messy, but she looked more scared than anything. "Noah!"_

 _"Mom, you're home! I thought you'd be busy." His mother ran up to him and kissed his cheeks in a frantic manner. "Oh my baby boy, they didn't hurt you, they didn't catch you!"_

 _"Who?" She didn't answer and lifted the twelve year old up like a baby. Noah could see a few red droplets on her normally white coat. "Is that blood?"_

 _"Alright, we'll have to wait till morning, but Burr's meeting us in the morning."_

 _"Mom, what's going on?"_

 _"I...I helped some people and they decided to help us move." Noah raised an eyebrow. "Move? Mom, we're not moving till your superiors give you the okay. I thought that's why you've been working hard on these newest experiments."_

 _"My experiments...were a desperate card to get us to leave. I found a better way, but I need Burr to come here. Call him and have him bring his stuff to the house." Noah reluctantly did and called Burr._

 _-What is it Noah? Is your mom there?-_

 _"Yeah, but what's going on? You guys have been acting weird?" He could see Burr shaking his head. "Look the house is open, we'll wait and see what happens when you get there."_

 _-I'll use my special knock to let you know I'm there. If it's a normal knock don't open it.- And with that Burr hung up. Noah felt fear creep onto him as they ominous behavior kept building up in his head._

 _He heard coughing on the other side of the room. "Mom?"_

 _We knew what was happening. It's here where everything went to hell._

 _ **It's here we lost our shit for twenty years. We couldn't face it as a kid, we'll face it as a man.**_

 _ **This is pain. You feel it too.**_

 _ **And it's the pain we need.**_

 _"Mom!" Noah yelled as he saw her on her bed. The scientist coughed a little harder before drinking some water. "I'm fine sweetie. Just a little dry throat."_

 _"Dry throat?" She gestured towards him and he approached the bed. He climbed on and she pulled him into a hug. "Oh you're going to be a good man when you grow up."_

 _"Yeah, of course I'll be. I hate disappoint my favorite mom in the world."_

 _"I'm your only mom."_

 _"When I get married, I'll have another mom and they might be cool." Katrina snickered at that and pulled her son closer. "True, but they still have to love with all their heart if they even dream of being a mom to you. And to be cooler than me is a very hard challenge."_

 _"That's...very true." Noah said as he put his head on her chest. Her heart was beating softly against his ear. He remembered her telling him that it was her heartbeat that lulled him to sleep._

 _"Je t'aime mon petit fils." And she always spoke French when it was times of extremely genuine love. Noah held on tighter. The strange behavior and the talking were setting him off. Though maybe it was nothing._

 _ **Je'taime ma mere.**_ _Two voices said in sync as the boy didn't respond, but fell asleep despite all the warnings. The invisible observers watched the scene fade to black and reopen with Noah feeling something getting cool and hearing a knock on the door._

 _"Mom? I'm awake. I think Burr's here." Noah said groggily. No answer. He turned to her sleeping face. "Mom didn't you hear me? I think Burr's here."_

 _ **3.**_ _"Mom, get up." Noah shook the woman with concern. Her head moved back and forth lifelessly._

 _ **2.**_ _"Mom this isn't funny. Come on get up!" He pulled her to a sit up position and shook her again. Her body didn't make any response. He put his head against her chest._

 _ **1.**_ _Nothing. There was no heartbeat, no sign of life. Noah felt numb before hearing the door slam open and Burr's voice running into the room. He could remember him holding a gun and a blood splatter on his face. And yet even Burr in his crazed state froze to see Noah kneeling next to his mother with tears flowing like a broken dam._

 _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _0-0-0-0-0_

The world snapped back as Noah sat up screaming his head off. The other him was next to him, but he was different. It wasn't the demon that threw him across the area or even the one boasting about his fear. It was the form of a small whimpering child.

"I want my mom. I want my mom with me."

Noah took a deep breath before taking hold of the child. It jolted when he first touched them, but didn't fight against his embrace. "There's no excuse. It's still fresh when we look at it. And trust me kid, I'm scared of that memory too. But I'm more scared it might happen again with either Burr or someone else we love."

"I don't want that pain."

"Neither do I buddy, but if we don't hurt we gotta do this together. Will you work with me to feel better? To accept what's happened and to start new?"

"This won't fix everything. This won't remove it."

"It'll ease it kid. And it's a start not a solution. Trust me there's no easy around it." He looked up and saw the visage of their mother standing over them. She knelt down and held her arms out. Noah gently handed the kid over to the mother. The two embraced each other as the mother looked at him.

"Is there anyway I'll remember everything?"

She shrugged and pulled out his grappling hook. Next was his scouter, She put them down and the two looked at it. Noah didn't understand what this brought, but he's seeing easier now. She took his hand and held it. The color seemed to return to her and she seemed looked even more like Katrina Bastian. The child in her arms snored softly to sleep when she held him tight. Noah watched her as she picked up his equipment and kissed his forehead.

"This gas seemed to scare my fear."

"It only scared the part of you in control. The one who was afraid, but covered it up." She replied. Noah looked at her in surprise as she smiled at him gently. "You've worn your fear and covered it up in a thin mask. What you were hallucinating was you, not some evil twisted version, but yourself. But now the facade you've carried becomes you."

"I always...this way."

"Your self preservation, avoiding the call to action when Burr called you, and the denial of fear from Reaper speaks volumes. You've been afraid for years, but now you can do better."

"I thought was a fear toxin. Why am I getting therapy from my dead mother?"

"Simply, you're crazy." She chuckled. Noah laughed nervously at that before she reached over and hugged him. "Think of this as a coping method. A one time deal."

"I'm going to need a lot more therapy with Zenyatta. Because I'm sure I just haven't dived into my mind and just traumatized myself again to gain peace." Noah replied. Katrina laughed softly and patted her son on the back. Behind them a light appeared and Katrina looked at the old buildings that once was their home.

"Noah, I took inspiration by Shamballi, more specifically the energy they exert. I wanted to make a product that could unleash the potential of the mind like they did. To dive into the "Eye of the Iris" and find the roots of the mind. But that didn't go as planned."

He tried not to look too surprised by this. His mother was a scientist and he wouldn't put anything much on her past. Somethings could even be darker than where he ventured. "Mom?" She nodded and the two looked at the smoky white spread over the city. He could see her choking up as she saw many people fight without purpose. "It was what I was to show Overwatch and Vishkar on that day. But I stopped it when I found out it would have more nefarious reasons and from Burr I'm guessing you two helped in way even if it was involuntary. I just wish it didn't have to be used against you."

Images of the Deadlock gang and the Talon headquarters appeared. Noah grimaced at the images as Katrina cooed the sleepy child in her arms. "I guess when I was trying to find a better out for us, I ended up making things worse for you and Burr. My two boys."

He didn't say a word as the two watched the night sky. They never really did this together since most of the time it wasn't a thing they ever planned. Though now it should've been a thing. Katrina held the child in her arms and cooed softly.

"And even though we're sue this is a hallucination, I just...I'm happy to see that you're still here. And grown into a handsome man to boot."

"Thanks mom." Noah replied. Katrina put her hand on his head and grinned happy. "Although being handsome is a given with any appearance."

"Such self confidence. I'm glad you have that. I'll see soon Noah. I love you." She kissed his forehead and Noah felt his breath hitch. It couldn't have been any better goodbye.

"Love you too Mom."

Before they faded, Katrina did one more thing. She tapped his temple softly and smiled at him. "And don't worry about here. Everything will come back when everyone tells you what you've really done."

The scenery faded into white when Noah really opened his eyes. And onto the face of Zenyatta.

The Omnic floated over him with a ball pouring energy into him. "Are you okay?"

Noah grunted and saw small blotches of blood on his clothes. He looked around and saw Lucio in the pilot seat with McCree. The cowboy turned around and saw Noah sitting up. "Ah you're awake. I thought those crazy bastards got you like they did with me. Luckily I found you in a broken home."

"What?"

"The town was too dangerous even for us. Unless we were willing to mow down innocents we couldn't have gotten in. But the real reason we're heading back is a distress signal. Ana thinks we have an intruder."

"An intruder?" McCree nodded. "Yup, we gotta get there fast. Me and Lucio will look for the intruder with Ana and Angela. Since you were breathing in some of the gas, we'll have Zenyatta watch over you."

"Wait, wouldn't you want as much help as before."

Jesse and Lucio shared a glance. They remembered the state he was in when they tried to rescue him from Talon. And with Jesse's personal experience with the drug, he could see how one might lose themselves in high stake situations.

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves." He cut the conversation off from there and Noah didn't bother arguing. Now that he was awake and conscious, the pain from the fall was felt along with the few bits open cuts.

BZZZT

The radio whined before a voice was heard. -Jesse!-

"We're here Angela. What's going on?" Noah sat up as he listened in.

-Ana's searching the complex and I'm with her. Look everyone's missing and we need you guys here now!-

"We're getting close to the base. Just hold on." Jesse replied. Noah looked out the pilot's seat and saw the base. It was barely seen through the clouds, but he could see it. And something else. Something else was there.

A small beeping was heard as McCree looked at the radar. "Incoming!" On the radar several rockets were flying towards them. McCree used evasive maneuvers and swerved them out of the way. However one nicked them on the wing and the aircraft began to lose stability.

"Hold on!" Lucio shouted as Zenyatta and Noah strapped down.

On the base Angela and Ana saw the incoming aircraft and the damage. Ana's eye narrowed but widened after seeing it roughly land into the hangar. It slid across the floor before hitting the wall hard.

"Angela, head over to the hangar." Ana ordered. Angela didn't even bother questioning that order as Ana went on the radio again.

"How goes your end Oxton?" Lena landed on cliffs outside of the hangar.

"Not giving me much, commander. I found the rocket trails, but I see no one here." She replied. Ana shook her head before holding her rifle up. "Go help the others with Angela. I need to find Fareeha or the intruder."

Lena gave the ok and blinked away. The intruder saw this and shook their head slowly. However they heard the clink of heels and hid back in the shadows. They carefully put down their rocket launcher as they saw the medic running past them.

Angela kept running to the hangar with her gun at the ready and her staff in tow. She stopped real quick to make sure everything was in order. Her Valkyrie suit was still a little damaged from the fight with Aryt even with Sombra's friends helping with makeshift repairs.

This was before she accidently opened one of the doors and Angela looked into the dark room. Her eyes barely glanced at what was inside before she found an arm. She gasped and walked in. She turned on her wings and they illuminated the room. Gold light shined over many unconscious Overwatch members and Angela ran over to Reinhardt first. She checked his pulse and saw he was alive. The doctor ran to everyone else and ensured their vitals.

And to her immense relief they were all alive. She held up Hana in her lap as she was in the most uncomfortable position. She could trace bruising over her throat as a strike to her vocal chords.

"Ana I found the others, you need to get here!"

Ana heard this and quickly turned around. Angela wanted to start a healing stream, but dropped the staff to check on the others. Before grabbing it, she saw a shadow in the light of the doorway. She turned to the shadowy figure with gun in hand.

"What're...put down the gun." Angela warned as she reached for the staff. The assailant tilted their head before stepping into the light. The doctor gasped as they approached her and the other unconscious Overwatch members.

"Fa-Fareeha?" Pointing a gun to her head, the captain held an emotionless stare as she kept the gun ready. She gave no emotion to the accusation as Angela noticed the worn knuckles.

"You did this?" Fareeha took another step forward before Angela pulled her own gun out. Sh stopped and took a harder aim at the doctor. "Did Gideon do this?"

"..." Fareeha kept her silence as she stepped forward. The gun was put away as if Fareeha could sense the hesitation Angela carried. Angela fired around near her feet and the captain stopped. She looked Angela with a blank expression. The doctor barely registered the solid strike to her hand which made her drop the gun.

Fareeha struck Angela in the chest and grabbed her arm. The doctor saw the world switch sides a she was flipped onto her back. Still holding her arm, Fareeha pulled Angela up and kneed her in the stomach. She could barely get a breath in when the soldier spun around and kicked Angela out of the room.

The doctor hit the floor hard and lifted her staff up in some form of retaliation. She looked behind her at the hangar and saw Lena help open the doors of the ship to her other allies. But that was a foolish move as Fareeha grabbed her shoulders and kneed her again. Angela felt the wind get knocked out of her and swung out of reflex. The butt of the staff hit Fareeha on the cheek and sent her back.

The soldier stood still for a second before spitting out some blood. Angela held the staff like it was her lifeline. Fareeha didn't react as she walked forward. Angela took one step back with each one Fareeha took.

"Was it what Aryt gave you? Fareeha give me a sign you're in there!" She still didn't answer and pulled her gun out. She aimed the gun at the doctor before her eye twitched. Her finger was trying to squeeze the trigger, but couldn't. Angela turned again and saw the others were finally out. Behind her a wall, in front of her a dangerously unstable enemy. Shehad no choice, but to jump through the window.

Everyone watched the doctor jump through the window with tiny shards sticking to her suit and skin. She opened her wings and flew over to the rest of the group.

Noah was trying to nurse his head when he saw Angela. She didn't need to convey her reasons why as they saw Fareeha standing on the edge of the window. Ana appeared on the other end of the hangar and saw Fareeha in her scope. In any other circumstance, Ana would gladly be happy to see her daughter. Yet the shaky feelings upon seeing her eyes told a different story.

No one said a word until Fareeha reached to the side and pulled an assault rifle.

"Scatter!" Jesse shouted as Fareeha pulled the trigger. Lucio activated his speed boost and everyone ran. Zenyatta and Noah ran to one side as Angela and the others ran to another. Ana tried taking aim, but her hands were shaky. It never occurred to her that she'd aim her rifle at her own child.

Fareeha stopped firing and the nagging feeling in the back of her skull gave an order. Incapacitate the rest. They're needed out, but alive. And it kept repeating those phrases in and out until Fareeha jumped down.

Her feet landed on the solid floor as she quickly dove behind some cover. McCree took the Peacekeeper out and aimed. Fareeha looked around McCree and found a fire extinguisher nearby. She took out her pistol and fired a round. The bullet met its mark and McCree was blinded. Fareeha ran toward the cloud before anyone else could get the drop on her and punched McCree.

The gunslinger stumbled back, but caught her wrist on the next strike. He held it tight as Fareeha moved face to form a growling expression. "Is this about painting your armor pink that one time?"

She slid her foot behind his and pulled his leg from under him. The cowboy fell onto the ground and Fareeha tried stomping on him. He caught her foot with his metal arm and pushed off. Fareeha moved awkwardly back and tried pulling her gun out. Bu McCree still held her wrist and pulled her down lower. He raised his boot to catch her arm as she pulled the gun out. Bullets hit the floor and were mere inches away from his head.

She didn't account for a sword to wisp through the air. It gave her a clean cut on her cheek as Noah appeared in front of her. Dull surprise was her new expression as Noah put his hand on her chest and pushed her away.

She moved back as Tracer tackled her. The Brit and the Egyptian rolled together as Ana finally took proper aim. Noah pulled the blade out of the ground and pulled McCree up.

"Thanks partner."

"What the hell's gotten into her?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to stop her." Noah let a small moment of grimace and regret be shown on his face. "Noah, you can do this. Right?"

"I need to get above." He pulled out his grappling hook that he managed to keep holstered. Noah turned to his bracelets and tugged them slightly. The metal expanded and covered his arms in the form of a metal gauntlet.

He then turned to Fareeha who was currently struggling to keep Lena off her. She was holding onto the soldier's back with a tight grip, but Fareeha slammed her against the wall. When she did Lena fell off and Fareeha felt a painful sting on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother trying her best not to let the emotions get to her.

Fareeha sneered at her before seeing Lucio, Zenyatta, Mercy, and the others running towards her. She shook her head and pulled a concussive grenade out. She tossed it at them and watched them briefly pause to realize what was thrown. They all were blown away as Fareeha turned to McCree.

He was holding himself up as she heard a clinking sound. She turned to see Noah swinging in the air. The man let go and his hand was raised as he dropped to her level.

"Fareeha!" She raised her arms in defense, but was knocked right out when his metal fist her hard. She crumpled to the floor as Noah landed on the ground with knees and hands on the ground.

The soldier laid still on the ground as Noah stood over her. He was breathing hard and turned to everyone else. "Angela!"

The doctor turned to him as Noah picked up Fareeha bridal style. "What the hell happened to her?"

0-0-0-0-0

Alright, alright there's no preview of the next chapter. I am here however to give you a little bit of trivia on the story. Considering we'll soon hit hundred on favorites or already have I'd like to give this as a thank you. So I'll have one more announcement after this quick list of things that went into this.

*Noah Bastian is massively inspired by Nathan Drake. I'm not ashamed to admit this. The Uncharted series is one of my all time favorite video game series for its story and characters. You can draw parallels between Noah and Nathan. Mostly it's just thievery and the dry humor the two share.

*Lawrence Burr was influenced by Desmond Riley from Copilot. Now Copilot was a story that gained a massive following and was published after Among Heroes. I'm a fan of the Nameless 2000's work on this story and I loved Desmond. So when Burr was still a mostly blank slate I added little bits of Desmond in there. It's hard to find, but you'll see them if you really look.

*The Ship between Fareeha and Noah/Sombra and Noah was purely accidental. When all this started I wanted this to either be a Tracer x OC or a Mercy x OC pairing going on. However after Lena's girlfriend was revealed I set my sights on this being Mercy x OC. The interactions I did with Fareeha were suppose to be platonic if not a friendship. However after sometime I unintentionally filled the role Tracer was in with Fareeha. It was accidental, but I loved Fareeha and the potential she has for both the canon and my story. Sombra was the same thing. I loved the latina hacker so much that I made her kiss Noah. Now she was harder to base a romance around considering I set her up to be a...reluctant ally at best. But it stuck and now here we are.

*I never intended on Widowmaker and Burr to be together. Yeah, the second ship with Talon's assassin and Burr was not suppose to happen. I only intended for them to be bitter enemies that had a fling. Man I just love making romantic pairings out of nowhere huh.

*Gideon Silverstone was inspired by Gideon Graves from Scott Pilgrim.

*I've considered giving up Among Heroes several times. I hate myself for thinking this, but I have considered discontinuing this story many times. Most of the time it as a lack of inspiration or from times looks like audience disinterest. It's hard to write for people who ignore your work and sometimes I felt like I was wasting my time. This isn't the case anymore, but it's one of my more darker thoughts I've had since I wrote this.

*And finally...Can you believe I actually have outlines for a prequel after this. I'm not going to specify, but I have drawn an outline of an Among Heroes prequel that I hope will appear within the next few years. I can say the focus will be on the OCs.

Now that is all the trivia I can say, but I have one more announcement. In more than a month if you check the published date, it will be officially one whole year since I started Among Heroes. And in when that happens I will be able to express my gratitude even more. I plan on one more chapter for the month of August before taking a short break until September. So count down those days.

I'll also start responding to reviews so there's some communication between reader and author. Until next time.


	45. Contract

Darkness was placed on the edge of her vision as Satya tried gaining some focus. It wasn't helping that her side felt inflamed. She turned her head and saw Sombra on the phone.

"Shit, that really happened? Did she kick your ass?" She saw the worry on Sombra's face and the fake smile as if the person on the phone could see her expression. "Look I'm...a little busy, but don't worry your little head. I'll be on my way soon enough."

Sombra paused and she could almost see a blush. "Of course I'll be safe. I'll see you then. Bye Noah." Satya turned her head back as she heard the click. The hacker sighed hard and turned to Satya. "Well how long have you been awake?"

"..." She turned her head as the hacker rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm going to have to return with something. And whether or not you didn't want this to happen, it happened amiga."

Satya saw she was wearing a basic white t-shirt with black pants. Her eyes scanned the room and saw her dress with a huge bloodstain on the side. Sombra casually picked up a knife and dropped near Satya' head.

The engineer flinched at the sight of it and saw how red the blade was. Sombra watched her flinch at the sight of it. "It was a bit hard pulling it out with you squirming. And it was a bit hard to find an underground doctor."

Satya still didn't say a word as Sombra turned her back. "Shit, what the hell's been going on since I left?"

Sombra pulled up images from Vishkar and her eyes narrowed at seeing Gideon's return to the building. Her teeth grinded together as she saw he had prisoners too. And she could recognize each one.

0-0-0-0-0

Gideon hopped off the transport and Arty saluted him. "Welcome back." Gideon grunted at him and walked off.

"Where's Satya?"

"Dead as you requested."

"Cause of death."

"Bleeding out. We believe scavengers took her body though for her prosthetic arm." Gideon stopped. Aryt didn't show it, but he could see the tenseness running through the CEO's body.

Gideon slowly turned around and took one threatening step. "So...no body."

"No sir." Aryt said calmly. Gideon chuckled slowly and took one more step. He raised a finger before Aryt could argue and sucker punched him across the face. Aryt fell to the floor with his jaw in serious pain.

"You think I'm an idiot?" Aryt spat out some blood as Gideon turned to the security detail. They stood still as Gideon picked up Aryt. The assassin stumbled with Gideon as he led them to an empty room. When the light illuminated, the blue light barely did anything to his angry face.

Aryt felt Gideon kick him hard in the groin and threw him on the ground. "Do you honestly take me for a fool?!"

Gideon slammed his foot on the small of Aryt's back. He groaned in pain as Gideon kept kicking him. "I know you and Moonlark cared for Symmetra. We exterminated the scavenger problem within this city. You spared her!"

One final kick on the chin made Aryt cough out more blood. "No...we did your bidding. I stabbed her."

"Stabbed. Not killed." Gideon moved Aryt to his back and put a foot on his chest. "There's a difference between being shot and dying for having a bullet embedded in your flesh. Stabbing a person doesn't kill them."

He pressed against his chest and Aryt felt it bend his ribcage. "Unless. You. Make. Sure!"

Aryt almost cried out in pain. Gideon breathed heavily. "If she's saved by an Overwatch operative, if she joins their ranks, we will have lost an asset and they would have gained one of our best operatives!"

"..." Aryt didn't answer back until Gideon pulled out his phone. "Lower her doses. Starve her as well."

"What're you doing?" Aryt asked fearfully. The CEO turned his eye towards the assassin and pulled him up. His phone screen projected several Vishkar guards pulling food and medicine away from his sister.

"A slow and agonizing reminder of what you can do." Aryt's eyes widened as he watched his sister's confusion turn to fear then to desperation.

"No! You'll kill her!"

"At a much slower pace, but yeah. The disease will gain more ground and kill her sooner if you continue not to do your job right." He pulled Aryt up. "Now go get fixed up, bring me either Overwatch or Satya's head, and get the fuck out of my sight."

He opened the door and saw Moonlark on the other end. She gulped nervously as Gideon tossed Aryt to him. He looked at her and pointed at Aryt. "Next time he'll suffer even more if you fail again."

Her eyes widened as Gideon moved past her and cleaned off some blood off his shoes. Moonlark lifted up Aryt as he tried to make himself stand up.

"I'll get you to help."

"We have to stop Overwatch."

"Aryt."

His eyes darted toward her as he mustered all determination in his eyes. "Not just Amari, but Bastian, Wilhelm, everyone! If they win then my sister is dead!"

Moonlark saw the desperation in his eyes and how he gripped her coat. He was like this because of her. It was her idea to let Symmetra have a fighting chance. And they didn't even know who saved her since when they checked the alley she trapped herself in, it was empty.

"Come on let's go."

"I blame Noah Bastian for this."

Moonlark raised an eyebrow at this and saw Aryt's expression. "If either of us killed him earlier Gideon wouldn't be reacting as he is. I'm sure we fucked up somewhere."

"Well when we get the chance, we'll kill him. And that should pacify Gideon to where he'll keep your sister alive." She wasn't the best at this, but this was her partner and neither could afford to mess it up. They could take on Widowmaker and Pharah, the rest should be easier.

Meanwhile Gideon travelled down to the lower levels of the building. His knuckles were sore and red from the scratches and blood. He glared at his fist and focused. The very cells began to replicate itself and repair the damage slowly.

"Not bad." His small grin fell off. "But not great either." He picked up some equipment from the case on the wall. And in a second the CEO was facing the electrical cage that contained Reaper. The figure was a puff of black smoke.

"Good day Reaper." The voltage simmered down and the black smoke slowly took shape.

"I like the scar." Reaper replied. Gideon stopped his hand from touching the scar across his face. "It actually looks like you finally got some action."

"The therapy Dr. Ziegler gave you is very remarkable. The...sensitivity to electricity is a nice touch to it. Though I plan to erase that touch."

"Are going to make me immune?" Gideon placed some gloves on and clenched his fists tightly. Sparks erupted and Gideon opened the door. Reaper fell out and before he could move, Gideon punched him hard with the electric gloves. The wraith fell to the ground as Gideon punctured his skin and withdrew more of his essence out.

Reaper didn't even get a chance to breath when a tendril erupted from the ground and smacked him back into the cage. "Not you. Me."

The mercenary growled like an animal when the doors opened. Beneath the mask, Reaper's eyes shown great surprise to see Burr there. "Ah, I remembered what you said about Burr and I was wondering how you'd react when I brought him."

Gideon picked Burr up by the scruff of his neck. "Say hello to Reaper."

Burr's eyes were glassy and he barely breathed. All he could do was mutter were sorrys. Gideon cupped Burr's chin and casually slapped him. He wasn't budging. "Great, now that we got this little detour of gloating out of the way I'd like to begin. Take Burr to the chamber and activate Protocol 4432. The sooner we have this going on, the sooner the previous plan can be changed to a distraction."

The guards obeyed. Gideon chuckled darkly as Reaper stood up. "By the way Akande asked for your presence."

"I take it I'm proclaimed permanently dead."

"Proclaimed until I have no need for you. Now enjoy your imprisonment." The cage lit up again and Reaper screamed in pain before becoming smoke again.

Ten minutes later Gideon was sitting down with papers sprawled over the desk. He floated his fingers just above his scar and breathed hard. The pain was still there and it really bothered him. Gideon picked up the phone and debated with the number that he had on speed dial.

The next thing he knew was that several rings were heard before hearing a voice on the other end. _"Yes,_ _how may we serve you?"_

"I'd like to open a contract."

 _"Subject's name?"_

"Noah Bastian."

 _"Price?"_

"Eight million."

 _"Public or private?"_

"Public."

The responder gave a small noise before Gideon was hearing typing. The entire process of calling for a hit was never one he was a fan of. Money was the only reason assassins would come out of the woodwork. Though if his plans did come to fruition then that eight million would still stay in his pocket. As for the public contract, this means that he is now a massive subject on the news. There would be no place to hide even if he was with Overwatch.

This wasn't a guarantee, but it was damn well close to one.

 _"Order has been completed. Thank you for this service, Mr. Silverstone."_

"Hn." Contracts were always one of the few things Gideon didn't fall behind in the criminal world or rather in general. But this was one of the most effective ways to at least stop him from saving Burr. Their reputation as a team never went unheard and their accomplishments cements them as powerful enemies.

Throughout the digital world, word began to spread like wildfire. Fast, consuming, and everywhere. Noah's picture and price began to appear on many phones. Many were surprised to see this and others were interested.

One was working hard on new intel when the notification appeared. "Oh shit."

0-0-0-0-0

Amélie stirred as she heard conversation. She tried getting as much sleep as she can, but it turns out that sleep wasn't that effective in a cold and lonely ward. Well that was until now. The French woman lifted her head and saw several more members being taken in.

She saw McCree and Lucio were disheveled with the cowboy sporting a black eye. Her eyes slowly moved and saw the junkers, Zarya, Hana, and even Reinhardt was moved there. Finally she turned to see Noah coming in and carrying Pharah fire man style.

"Angela, I'm serious."

"As am I Ana, but the result don't lie. There are nanobots in Fareeha's bloodstream! Aryt and Gideon must've injected her with this to undermine us. It makes better sense than Fareeha betraying us."

"I'm also sure you're right. It's just hard to see my child...turn against her allies." Amélie didn't say a word and tried looking for the other members. Surely such an emergency would call for Burr.

Noah sighed heavily and placed Fareeha on the bed. "Great not only is Burr, Winston and both our offensive members missing, we have an unstable Amari and a few members are fucking unconcious."

'What?' Amélie thought as she sat up. Her condition made the injuries pain feel more dull as she moved up. Lena blinked in and held a vial.

"Here you go Ange. I got those special nanobots you've been developing." Angela gave her thanks and walked over to Fareeha.

"Now Noah I need you to hold her down. These nanobots will result in unconscious movement." Noah did as he was told as Angela filled a syringe with the vial's contents. The French assassin watched the needle pierce Amari's skin and pushed the contents in. For a minute nothing happened until Fareeha's knee jerked up and hit Noah on the face.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" He held his cheek as McCree and Lena joined in holding her down. Fareeha struggled against their holds for about a minute as Ana watched with a cool mask to hide her worry.

Angela took a moment to cover any cuts from the glass with a salve. "It will only last one more minute. They need to shut down the enemy nanobots."

Fareeha's face was contorted under strain and McCree patted her forehead as he held her arm. Noah covered his cheek with his shoulder as he held a leg and an arm with Lena. The trio held her still until the movements stopped.

They finally let go of her as Fareeha's breathing calmed down. Noah sighed again and wiped his forehead. Amélie kept watching them before feeling a presence next to her. Zenyatta was floating next to her and moved his orbs over the unconscious members.

"This battle has been quite troubling." The Omnic didn't say anything afterwards. The assassin didn't know what to say and turned to Angela.

"Mercy."

Angela turned her eyes toward her and Amélie could see how her eyes reflected surprise and fear at her calling out. "What's happened? Where's everyone else?"

The doctor didn't answer for a second and took a deep breath. "Amélie for some time commands will come from Ana."

"What, wh-" She stopped. Her breath hitched as she remembered protocol that Winston and Burr developed. "Where's Winston? Where's Burr!"

Ana let her eye drift towards her predecessor's lover. "St. Martinique recently fell under the U.N's hazard control. The bomb went off and released a dangerous hallucinogen. We...we lost contact with the initial team."

The world seemed to shatter into a million tiny glass pieces as Amélie sat there frozen. Noah felt pity well up inside of him yet some part of him...delighted seeing that pain for some reason. He suppressed those feelings and faced Amélie.

"He's dead isn't he?"

"There's been no body found." Angela replied.

"He's dead isn't he!" Amélie shouted. The emotions welling inside of her finally for the first time in a long time overwhelmed her. "Don't lie to me that he's missing!"

Noah didn't reply. The investigation was put on hold as they realized themselves that the area was too dangerous to conduct such an investigation and this spat with Fareeha has definitely slowed them down. Not to mention the numerous explanations needed to be made to the other Overwatch members and Fareeha herself.

"I'm pretty sure he's not dead." Noah replied. Amélie gave a steely gaze and her anger overcame her guilt that she had with him. "What do you know?"

"There's no body. If those terrorists wanted to make a point they'd parade Burr's body like a trophy. The reaction would tell the world that Talon is back, but they haven't. You don't kill the king and not show off to your enemies."

Ana looked at him with small surprise as Amélie slowly withdrew. Her anger didn't leave her eyes, but the breathing was slowing down. The bedsheets were held tightly in her fists as she tried to process how this was going on.

"Now we are going to find him, but until then we need to keep a calm head. After we do find him, I will gladly let you put a bullet between the eyes of whoever did it. Deal?"

And everyone saw something that no one's ever managed to do with Widowmaker. A grin on her face grew slowly.

"That's the closest you've spoken my language." She replied. Noah gave a small grin back and walked out.

"Angela if...if Fareeha wakes up. Can you let me know? I need to make another call and a drink."

"I can help with drink." McCree stated. Noah chuckled slightly at that. Angela nodded.

"Once you're done I need you here to help me attend to the others. Understand?" Noah gave a silent yes and left.

A few minutes later, McCree popped open a bottle and poured two drinks in. Noah took off his eye gear and cleaned the glass as McCree put the glass down in front of him.

"Been a hell of day."

"Yeah...yeah." The two took a deep sip before putting it down. Noah pulled out his phone and hovered his finger over Sombra's contact number. However before he could click it, a few news notification popped up. Missed calls and a bounty.

Even as Sebastian, he knew about Sombra's ties with the underworld and had his phone covered to where it will receive notifications for any new contracts.

"Oh." Noah said as he saw a picture of himself. McCree looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Shit, eight million dollars?"

"Somebody ordered a hit." Noah whispered. "On me."

His phone rang again as McCree poured him another drink. The gunslinger wasn't saying anything yet. His friend needed to process this first. Noah answered it and heard Sombra.

-Where are you?-

"Gibraltar."

-Oh thank God. Look you should know there's a hit on you. It's too dangerous for you to leave.-

Noah didn't even register anything till the last bit. "No, I gotta help the others find the missing strike team."

-...I'm sorry, what? I recall there's a bounty on your head.-

"Yeah." He could almost see Sombra's frustration as she tried to make sense of what he just said. "And there's still work to be done."

-Work? This isn't about work, Noah. This is about your life! Do you have any idea the lengths people will go through to take you down? These aren't security guards or gang members. There are assassins, mercenaries that eat little shits like you for breakfast!-

"It doesn't matter. Sombra, Gideon is going to make another move and we-"

-No, no, fuck Gideon. I'm not going to let you go out there in good health with a bounty on your head. You need to stay out until it blows over. This is what's important.-

"Sombra!" Noah almost shouted. "This is not up for discussion. Whoever comes and tries to take my life, I'll kill them. All of them if I have to." He turned and saw McCree trying not to listen in.

Noah gritted his teeth and walked out away from the cowboy. He didn't notice Ana watching from the side.

-Kill them all? That's a big boast for someone who almost got their sorry ass killed if it wasn't for me.- That Sombra sneer could almost be seen.

"Are you saying I'm in over my head?"

-Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! I only let us come here because you needed protection.-

"You can't be serious! Sombra, you taught me how to fight, how to use your technology. Don't you go telling me-"

-Oh I can tell you, because I'm the only person that's been with you these past two years! You didn't even know most of these guys for half a year and yet you're willing to throw your life away for them.-

"My best friend has been captured."

-He wasn't your "best friend" until about two weeks ago. You forgot all about him!-

"I'm trying to remember damn it! Isn't that what you wanted when you asked me about the past?"

-I wanted to be sure of what you had. You're the only person I actually give a damn about and I don't want to lose that!-

"Sorry, but I will help these guys-"

-You're not some hardened Overwatch agent with experience! You were a mechanic that knows a few moves. I'm trying to look out for you because I...I actually lo-

"I am not yours to lose!" Noah finally shouted. He could almost see Sombra with a wide expression. He can almost see the frustration and pain he's caused. "Sombra this is more. I was more. Who you had was Sebastian, not me and I won't let you stop me from saving my friends."

A heavy pause was felt. Noah felt his blood cool and realized what he just said. "Sombra?"

-...You're right. You're not my problem. You're Overwatch's.-

"Sombra, I-"

-I'm gonna finish up my business here and after that we are going our separate ways. Good luck with what you do.-

"No, Sombra wait-" The call was cut and Noah pulled the phone away from his ear. "Damn it Noah. What the hell did you just say?"

He opened his photo gallery and saw few pictures of his friends and most of it with Sombra. The two were sharing drinks, talking, and even some of their local acquaintances took pictures of them singing karaoke.

His finger pressed her number and he waited. Sent straight to voicemail. Obviously. He hung up and tried again. And again. And again. He didn't leave a voicemail, but he waited every few minutes before trying again. It seemed an hour passed when he tried one last time.

"Sombra...look I'm-" He heard footsteps behind him and saw Ana leaning against the wall. "Call you later."

"Tough call?" Ana asked.

"I-I...I fucked up. Sombra's going to leave us after she finishes whatever business she has with Overwatch." He looked at the photo gallery again and showed Sombra and Noah with a cake. It had the candles thirty two in bright neon colors. "And I just ruined the one of my most important, um, relationship with Sombra."

"I heard. And she was not completely wrong."

"What do you mean and how were you listening?"

Ana pointed to her ear and Noah saw a small machine there. "A little piece that allows me to hear most chatter but though some fine tuning allows me to listen to individual conversations. As for what I mean is that it's true. Even more than that."

She looked at him and shook her head. "You still don't have your memory as far as I know."

"I'm-I'm working on it." Noah blushed embarrassingly, the only thing he's had was small snippets instead of a full picture. Ana saw the frustration build up. "That isn't the point. She tried stopping me and I wanted to be here, helping you guys."

"Just be careful with what the other is thinking and how they feel."

"Well that doesn't matter. I thought going to stay, but hey given her past I wouldn't put it past her to leave." Ana saw the brief flash of pain, sadness and regret. "I mean like…it doesn't matter."

"Noah." Ana put a hand on his shoulder. He felt the same warmth again, but his fight with Sombra was too cold. He shrugged off her hand and walked back to the railing. "I'm not apologizing. This is what's right."

Ana didn't respond immediately and just watched his body language. It was still trying to steel itself. "We were discussing new missions. I believe I could send out you, McCree, and Zenyatta out to find a new recruit."

"And who's that?" Ana pulled out a picture and Noah took it. It was a Japanese man with a bow and arrow. His tattoos were covering his left arm and the garb exposed almost half his torso.

"Hanzo Shimada. I'm tasking you three to bring him to Overwatch. I believe he would be a useful asset that can expand our roster and perhaps help us track his brother."

"Alright. Consider it done."

Ana noticed the distracted look as his phone was held tightly in his hand. "Rest up and get a change of clothes. You'll be going to Hanamura in the morning." She left him alone as Noah gave a small salute.

His hand fell to his side before looking at Sombra's number.

0-0-0-0-0

*Next Time

 _"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"_

 _"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"_


	46. Welcome to Japan

A few hours later and a quick shower after, Noah pulled out an old leather trench coat, a pair of jeans, a dark sweater with a white shirt, and a cap. He pulled out some sunglasses too. They were filtered like his main eyepiece, but these were just for really sunny days.

He laid them all on the bed and opened his drawer for anything more. Rummaging through, Noah felt some soft material and pulled it out. It was a gray, but with a sugar skull on it. His eyes slightly widened when he found out it was Sombra's. His fingers tightened around it slightly. It was her neck scarf that she wore during winter times.

It wasn't even a debate as he wrapped it around his neck as he changed into the new outfit. The coat's length fell behind his knees and he found himself strapping the pistol holsters to his leg.

A knock was heard as Noah put on the cap. "Come in." He saw Angela enter and for a brief second the weight on his chest was elevated. She wasn't in her suit, but the normal lab attire. "Oh hey."

"Morning. I came to drop off a new weapon Ana thought you might needed." She pulled out a pistol and passed it over. Noah grabbed the handle and clicked the safety. "Thank you."

"Fareeha should be waking up anytime."

"I won't be around when that happens. I should be gone within the hour." Angela saw how his eyes darted to the side. "Thanks again for the gun."

"You forget your clips." She chuckled softly as she pulled the extra clips out. Noah took those two and put them in his pockets. "Noah, you don't seem in the right state of mind."

"Nah, this is just a talk with the Shimada. Shouldn't take us less than two days." Noah tried putting on a comforting smile.

"Don't give me that fake smile. I know when you fake it, you tried pulling that off me before." The smile dropped immediately. "Right, didn't know you knew that."

Angela smirked. "I know most things about you. We talked a lot and you had some interesting stories" A sad smile was barely visible when he thought of that. This woman knows more about him than he does now.

She noticed and reached out. "Are you certain that you're okay? Perhaps Zenyatta didn't do enough to purge the drug out of your…."

"I'm fine Angela. I just got into a small spat with Sombra. I'm just a little bothered about it." The doctor could see his signs again. "I guess there's no point lying to you."

"There isn't. Noah, I know how you two were close. This was a big fight wasn't it." He didn't reply when she noticed his neck scarf. She didn't say anything, but re wrapped it around his neck properly.

"Things have gotten Sombra...spooked. She wants me to away from all this, but I can't do that. I know she cares, I really do but…"

He couldn't help, but lift his arms up in defeat. Angela tightened the scarf a bit tighter and she looked at him. "I don't really know Sombra. She's quite the enigma, but I know one thing for sure. She cares for you. More than she'd like to admit, but still I'm guessing this was a rare argument."

"We argue almost everyday and I normally back down, but I couldn't. I...I should probably get going." He tried ending the conversation when Angela stopped him.

"If things get to you. You can talk to me."

"You too." He replied before he felt her lips press against his cheeks. He flushed at the action and saw her giving him a winky face. "I'll call you if Fareeha wakes up and come back safe. I don't want to hear you go missing on us again especially like that Deadlock incident."

"Dead-" He stopped as he could almost hear the umble of cars and shouting. And McCree was there with Genji. The three were somewhere and it was hard to pinpoint.

"Hm?"

"Deadlock sounds like a good wrestling name. I actually should go. I'll make sure to come back later. See you later Angela." She saw him snatch his blade off the drawer and attach the sheath to his side.

The doctor gave a weak wave as he didn't seem so focused. Noah ran down the halls and made it to the hangar. He tucked in his blade behind his back and tapped the holster. Gun was still there. The Omnic and cowboy appeared a few seconds later.

Hours passed and Noah was just looking at his phone. Sombra wouldn't really mean to part ways. They were friends and close ones at that. Okay admittedly it was more intimate than most friends, but still. He didn't regret it not at all, however this silent treatment was the closest he was to regretting it.

He looked around and saw McCree flying the ship as Zenyatta was calmly watching themselves pass the numerous clouds. Noah returned his attention to the phone and flipped through the photos. His time as Sebastian was relaxing to say the least. Compared to what the last week is, these were one of the many times he's wondered what the hell did I do before.

Japan stood out his peripheral vision and with the bounty out, many were going to find their prize walking into their hands.

He closed his eyes to sleep for the few moments he can. There was a feeling in his gut that this would be a long mission. Recruitment was easy if you knew where the recruit was. So far the only thing certain is that in one of the few nights coming, Hanzo Shimada will appear. And when he does that's when Overwatch will try to persuade him.

Noah slowly opened his eyes. Sleep wasn't coming as bad as he wanted. Landing breezed by and Noah just found himself walking down the streets of Japan. Zenyatta and McCree were dressed more casually. Though McCree's revolver was still seen in plain sight. Noah just let his feet follow the other two as his eyes darted around.

McCree had a bigger bounty on his head, but Noah had a sizeable. If someone was worth sixty million they were practically untouchable. An eight million bounty was enough to guarantee caution, but not warding off all minor threats. Even now he could see many people eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't panic. Otherwise you'll give them go ahead." McCree said as they continued to walk. Noah saw his stare around the area and the people eyeing them looked away. "Some will go in anyways, but many want to keep their lives. Make yourself worth more than eight mil."

Noah nodded before walking on. Two people were watching on.

"Is that them?"

"Yes."

"And the one with the cowboy is worth the eight million?"

"We'll claim it once we get him alone, but we must be subtle."

0-0-0-0-0

Fareeha's eyes fluttered open. The annoying buzz in her head finally faded, but her head felt as if a massive weight was dropped on her head. The soldier picked herself up and tried to rub her head. Tried. Her wrists were tied down.

"What the-!" She pulled again and before she could do anymore the curtain opened. Her eyes widened to see Angela with bandages on her face. Not to mention a huge bruise can be seen on her chest. The purple barely peeked over her shirt.

"How're you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I traded an annoyance for a pain."

"Do you remember what you've done since you woke up?" Angela prodded. Fareeha shook her head. Despite falling asleep, Fareeha felt exhausted and her knuckles were hurting. She looked at it and saw small scratches on the knuckles. "Because if you don't then you're gonna hate the news."

"Were we attacked?! What happened?" Angela's neutral look broke down and her bangs covered her eyes. She stepped to the side and exposed the recovering Overwatch members. Reinhardt, Roadhog, and Zarya were the least damaged and looked at Fareeha with pity. Junkrat glared at Fareeha with a cast on his arm. Hana had bruises on her neck. "Who...did this?"

"You have." Angela answered.

"Oi, what the hell! I thought we were square Amari!"

"Angela told us that she was under their control. She had no choice." Roadhog growled at Zarya. Reinhardt didn't saw a word before raising a hand. "You fought dirty, child."

"I...I did this. Angela that's impossible! I would never hurt any one of them."

Junkrat spat out a glob of saliva on the ground. "Bullshit. You came right at us and knocked Roadie out with a whack on the head. And if you haven't noticed, you broke my fuckin' arm!"

"Jameson, I will not let take your aggression out here. Every one of you should still be recovering!" Everyone stopped at that commanding voice and saw Ana walking in. "Whatever problems that plague Overwatch fall under me."

Junkrat opened his mouth to argue, but Ana's glare put him down. He laid back on his bed and grumbled to himself. Fareeha turned to Hana. "Are you okay?"

"F-Ff-Fine." Hana had hoarse out. She tried saying more, but didn't. She gave a kind thumbs up however Fareeha felt cold and clammy.

"Did I do that to you Angela?" The doctor hesitated for a second before nodding. Fareeha felt crushed as the eyes of her victims looked down at her.

"The cuts were from the window I jumped out of. You'll only bruised my chest and stomach. Nothing too serious."

"McCree also suffered. You gave him a nasty black eye."

"Améile enough." Ana started. Fareeha turned to see Widowmaker poking at he food with her eyes gazing emptily at the bowl.

"And the only to finally stop you was Noah. He had to knock you out with those metallic fists to put you down."

"Noah...stopped me?"

"Enough!" Ana almost shouted. She turned to her daughter who's entire perception was just white noise. "She may have done those things, but…" She walked over to the side and looked at Angela. The doctor nodded and the sniper unhooked the cuffs. Fareeha slowly withdrew her hands and looked at them.

"But no one was really hurt."

"She shot one of our aircrafts out of the sky." Widowmaker said blankly. Ana took a deep breath before entering a tranquil state of fury. "Honestly I'm surprised no died from that."

"What're doing? We don't need to hear this."

"She does. If you lie to her, she would just feel more betrayed, plus Junkrat would've said something in the first place."

"Damn right I would!" Reinhardt this time took a hard look at Junkrat and the Australian shut his mouth again.

Fareeha felt cold sweat run down her face as Angela turned to her. "I examined the blood sample you provided and found nanites laying dormant within your bloodstream. With the attack you and Widowmaker faced I'm certain that Aryt injected you with there."

"It made me attack my friends."

"Your orders if I were to guess was to incapacitate. Examining the others I found most were knocked out through restrictive respiratory means and others like Junkrat required a bit more of a beating."

"This was my good arm." Junkrat grumbled. No one stopped to shut him up this time, he did it on his own. Fareeha muttered an apology. Angela didn't say anything for a second before Ana nodded her head.

"We used my own concoction of nanobots to combat this, but they were meant for the regenerative cells of Reaper. I need time to conduct a new batch to permanently shut them down. Until then I believe it would be best for you to...not take part in any more missions till further notice."

Fareeha's head snapped up to that. "You can't be serious. Angela, I need to be out there!"

"No you don't. You need to recover Fareeha." Angela pushed back. Fareeha tried standing up.

"You can't expect me to just sit here. Guys, you can't-"

Ana stepped up and put a hard hand on her daughter's shoulder. "This isn't up for discussion this is the best action to take especially after losing Burr and the others. Please understand habiti."

Fareeha clenched her teeth and looked at her mother. "What would you think I would do if you asked what I was asking."

"I would take the advice of my allies." Ana replied. Widowmaker rolled her eyes as Fareeha slowly came around. "And you should do the same."

Her daughter's arms slumped as Angela put a hand on her back. Hana kept a hand over her throat, but kept a pitiful look on Fareeha. Angela wanted to add more, but Ana kissed her daughter's forehead.

"This is for your safety."

Fareeha tried to believe those words, but in her heart it just meant

0-0-0-0-0

-My brother is a very dangerous character Burr. Though finding him again was nice, I can still see he suffers.-

-Perhaps, but I've noticed something else. You told me that the Dragon became you. Hanzo...does he have a dragon.-

-Yes, if we ever to encounter him beware the words " _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ " It means The Dragon Consumes my enemies. A very powerful technique that can only be countered by me. " _Ryujin no ken wo_ _kurae!_ ", is the only thing that I can use to stop him-

-Interesting.-

He pressed the next audio log.

-Recent log: God I need a drink. Recruit mission for one Hanzo Shimada has failed. The Yakuza held up Genji and I ended up confronting him, alone. And that was a fuckin bitch to handle. This guy, this guy has some mental barriers and severe guilt over what's he done. Though if I was responsible for getting my brother killed I would...feel just as guilty. Maybe I should call Noah and...no I shouldn't. Not yet, if things get bad I need him by me, but for now I'll respect his decision of retirement. He deserves that. What was I talking about? Oh Hanzo.-

There was brief pause.

-He's not quite ready to be an Overwatch agent yet. Winston has examined him through the normal physiological and psychological tests through the footage I attained from a camera we hacked in advance. Until next time we meet him, I would keep an eye out for any change. Maybe he'll be a better agent with a little more time.

Noah shut the audio off on his phone. It was the intel Ana and the others provided for him to know what to expect. Genji's interview with Burr was one of the few bits of information that they had on Hanzo for awhile.

From the looks of it, the first interview was way before recent events. The second one seemed the same, but Burr had made contact. Then he made those remarks about him. Noah sucked in a deep breath when hearing the strain in Burr's voice. He really missed Noah and from the sounds of it, he's grown tired. Very different from the man that greeted him at the hotel, well before he tried to kill his girlfriend.

A ring caught his text and it was from Angela.

-Fareeha's up, but she's not taking the news so well.-

-Really? Shit I wish I was there.-

-Same. Ana can't help and my opinion on the matter makes her feel worse. Reinhardt, Zarya, and Hana try comforting her but it has little effect. Junkrat's being an ass about.-

-Thought about kicking it?-

-Thought, but not do. The glares he gets are enough. Still hope your mission's going well. Be careful.-

Noah felt a flutter in his chest, but he thought of Fareeha and that feeling was quashed.

-Send Fareeha my-

He paused.

-Send Fareeha my thoughts and that she shouldn't let this stop her.-

-Ok, but please be safe.-

And like that the conversation ended. Things were so much easier when he was Sebastian. Sombra didn't hate him and he didn't have to worry about a fucking bounty on his head. Other than that, the situation was doable.

The group was travelling to a small hotel that Ana put under a false John Doe. McCree claimed the room and the three walked up down the hall see their room. Noah heard a hum and opened the door right next to them. It led to a stairwell and the hum was similar to that of an ice machine. Two men bumped into Noah and he turned to face him, but he heard a cough.

"You joining us partner?" McCree asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He entered the small room and dropped his luggage on the second bed. Zenyatta nestled himself comfortably in the corner with the desk. McCree laid on his bed and sighed.

"We should go over mission detail before turning in for the night. Zenyatta."

"Understood. Ana has given us specific instructions with the information me and Genji provided. It is around Genji's anniversary where Hanzo cut him down."

"Harsh." Noah responded.

"It is. The doc's seen Genji when we saved him. She claims to have seen more mutilations on Genji than any soldier before him. The time in Blackwatch really defined that as well." McCree answered.

Zenyatta nodded. "So we are to stake out the Shimada Clan hideout in the early hours and infiltrate it within night time. Hanzo shall make his appearance by then."

"And what're we supposed to do? Ask him to join?"

"That's the plan." McCree said as he unzipped his suit case. He pulled out his revolver and bullet belt. "And if he refuses we'll make him join. With Burr and Winston gone, 76 and Genji alongside him we lost a good amount of force for our tanks and offense. Defense is the next best thing while Ana tries to find new recruits. I think Torbjorn had an idea."

An hour passed before McCree pulled out a bottle. Noah didn't question him as the cowboy opened the fridge. "Shit we got no ice."

"I'll get it." Noah said as he got his phone out. He opened the door and closed it softly. His eyes scanned over Sombra's contact.

"Come on. Come on. Sombra we can talk." The phone was the only way to reach her, but Noah tried thinking of the words. "Would she block me?" He didn't notice the two men behind him slowly following.

"Sombra, please." He held his phone to his ear and heard a click.

- _Hello?_ -

"Sombra I-"

- _Haha! You fell for that! Sorry, sorry I'm not at the phone right now. And if you're with the government or church I'd burn this number. How's that for a voicemail Sebastian?_ -

The man cursed at himself.

It was the funny voicemails Sombra and him recorded for April. He somewhat smiled at the gesture as he remembered that. That smile fell and Noah felt sour again.

Noah grumbled to himself when he unpacked a load of ice into the bucket. He didn't notice two men walking in and locking the door behind them. Mumbles of japanese behind him caught his attention.

What really caught his eye was the hand in a pocket. The two walked closer behind him. Noah took a moment to breath and finally heft the ice bucket. The two charged but one was caught by the ice bucket. That one went sprawling to the ground while Noah raised his other arm to catch the next fist.

The man growled before Noah twisted his arm around and struck him in the chest. The other got up and hopped on his back. Noah was pulled back and smashed the man into the wall. The guy slumped on the floor. His partner pulled out a knife and charged.

Noah tried weaving out, but the blade grazed his side. The attacker smirks before Noah grabs his head and knees him in the face. And he fell to the floor.

Noah hissed at the cut and checked his side. The brown leather was darkening and the white shirt underneath was turning red. "Shit." He picked up the ice and unlocked the door.

Before he took another step, a huge weight jumped on him and the two tumbled down the stairs. The loud sound of a metal bucket and ice crashed on the floor.

"Yoshi!" The second cried. Noah turned and saw the man called Yoshi charge. "You said this would be an easy eight hundred job." The two looked at each other as Noah tried getting up. Yoshi turned his attention to Noah.

"Yahiko get my gun!" The second went back into the room as Yoshi tackled Noah again and smashed him against the wall. Noah groaned before lifting him up and throwing him down the next flight of stairs. Yoshi tumbled and hit the wall with a hefty groan. Noah took a step before a bullet hit the wall next to his face he turned to see Yahiko barely standing against the rain.

Noah gave a huff before pulling out his own gun. The blade was in his room, but the gun stayed in his holster. One bang and Yahiko fell onto the ground clutching his shoulder. Yoshi stood up and Noah put the gun against his head.

"Did you really think this was a smart idea?"

"Depends." Noah struck him in the face and broke his nose. The Japanese man fell back against the wall and clutched his nose.

Noah put the gun against Yoshi's temple and cocked the gun. "Who sent you?"

"Yahiko." Noah gave a confused look before feeling a sharp blade hit his shoulder. Noah screamed in pain as the blade pierced his clothes, skin, and muscles. Yoshi tripped Noah and kicked him down the stairs.

The gun fell out of his hand and passed the railing. It fell to the bottom floor as Noah tried standing up. His hand wrapped around the hilt as he tried pulling it out.

"Good job."

"Thanks." Noah tightened his teeth before yanking it out. His eyes saw white then black, then return to color. Yoshi and Yahiko turned to him and took a stance. "Let's finish this."

"Sure." Noah groaned before the two charged at him. Noah threw the knife and it stuck into Yoshi's leg. Yahiko turned to his ally before Noah charged up and pushed him over the rail. A sick thunk was heard as Yoshi turned to Noah. He pulled the knife out and took a stance. Noah panted hard before putting his fists up.

Yoshi took a few jabs at him before Noah grabbed his wrist and headbutted him. The two stumbled back.

"AH! Son of bitch. How the hell do action stars do this without massive amounts of pain!" Yoshi gave a battle cry and swung again. Noah caught his arm and moved himself behind. The two struggled onto the floor with Noah holding onto Yoshi's wrist.

The man brought down his enemy and twisted the knife to face the chest. Noah grabbed Yoshi's hair and pulled him down to the floor. He crawled on top of Yoshi and tired using his weight to press the knife down. Yoshi growled angrily as Noah raised his fist and punched the hilt down. One strike pierced the skin. Second struck muscle. Third pushed through into the heart. Yoshi groaned horribly before going limp.

Noah panted hard and pulled the knife out. He grabbed the bucket and saw the minimal ice inside. He limped down the stairs and took heavy breaths. The room was only a couple stories down. Luckily it was on the first floor. He finally got to the last step, Noah fell onto his knees and breathed hard.

He turned and saw Yahiko's body looked broken with eyes closed. The gun laid down next to his head. Noah reached over and picked it up before feeling a hand grasp his leg! Noah turned and saw Yahiko glaring at him. The gun shot fired another round and red splattered over the floor.

Noah breathed hard and pushed the door open to the hallway. He started to limp when he reached the door. Before he could knock, his legs gave out and he fell against the wall. Eyesight seemed to be fading when he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I better call...someone." His eyes looked down and saw his phone. The screen was cracked and show no color when he hit the power button. "Shit."

His hand rose up and knocked the door hard. And while he bled out, Noah could almost see Sombra giving him a blank look.

"I told you so." She whispered

"I'm...sorry." He whispered before hearing the door open and voices calling for him.

0-0-0-0-0

Gideon sat on his desk and pulled the needle with Reaper's essence. He pulled out several vials of liquid and mix them together. The black turned gray to bright pink.

"A few more seconds." He whispered. Those seconds passed and then the pink darkened. He smirked before grabbing a new syringe. Filling it to the brim, Gideon pressed the tip against his vein before plunging it in.

The needle hit the bloodstream and slowly poured in the newly constructed cells into the body. Gideon groaned as he could feel his body try again to resist the effects of the injection. He felt weak as he tried to move again.

He raised his hand and slammed his fist against the desk. It hit the vial and shattered the glass. Glass cut open his hand and blood poured like a stream. Gideon hissed in pain before smirking in relief as he looked at the skin.

One by one glass bits fell from his skin and the cut muscle slowly sealing itself. "This is good. The treatments are working. You see it?"

The computer skin turned black before an eye appeared on screen. Disoriented screeches and beeps were heard and Gideon smiled. "Yes, even if Noah manages to get me, it'll be harder to kill me."

The eye took a deep look at him as Gideon watched the hand slowly heal. "Still if he strikes a fatal blow it'll be difficult to recover. Perhaps I should let my newest toy run free and take care of him for me. Normal assassins aren't enough."

*Next Time

"I'm stronger now. Much stronger." Noah whispered. He stood up and blocked the next strike. His opponent's eyes widened before Noah grabbed his wrist and threw him to the wall.

"I...how could I do this?" Fareeha asked. Hana put a hand on the soldier's shoulder and tried speaking. "G...is...a...dick."

Gideon smiled ashe walked down the hall and turned the screens on. "Moonlark, Aryt how goes the hunt?"

-Easy so far, but...we see them.-

"Release the pet." Moonlark and Aryt nodded before releasing a latch on the crate. Solid red lines illuminated in the dark.

0-0-0-0-0

Haha! How many thought we'd see Hanzo and Genji in this chapter? Hands up, I wanna see. Alright a good amount and who here knows how long I spent writing the fight scene for them? Show of hands. Yep that's what I thought. So yeah I'm sorry for tricking you into thinking that we were gonna have the Shimada bros, but I promise on the anniversary of Among Heroes I will deliver. Hopefully. Action scenes are the hardest things to write for me.

Hope to see you guys next time!


	47. Flight of the Dragons

One year. One year since I fell into the Overwatch hole. I've seen ship wars, fan art of...questionable means, some of the dumbest arguments on Tumblr on so many factors I've ever read yet I stand here knowing that the community is one of the brighter highlights of my life.

Among Heroes was my first attempt on really trying. First time OCs, first time expansion of characters without straying too far, actual research on locations and medical studies for realism. What I considered many times to be a waste has grown into this love I think for the game, its lore, its people. My story is one of thousands yet I stand with attention from hundreds that enjoy my work, that enjoy what I bring.

I've always been jealous of OC stories and especially the really popular ones. They deserve it most definitely and are on a level I will reach in the future with more time, but I tip my hat to them. Each one of those stories drew much of my skill to grow as an author and here I am one year later. The work has evolved with me and now I stand with others.

I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you for reading my story that started off as a little hobby to kill time. Thank you for helping me craft the story to something sharper, you know who you are and who helped me plan this. Thank you for all the feedback I live off your feedback to know I'm not writing for a silent space, I write for people. Especially thank you to all those who take the time and just like it. Honestly I've considered giving up my story many times. I love my characters now, I love the world they live in, I love writing the most intense scenes to simple conversations.

Again just...thank you for everything and I hope by next year this story will be complete and I will have left you, my audience, the great feeling of completion. I'm not giving up on Among Heroes. It will be completed and that is a promise. One I wish badly to keep, but if not...I rather think not.

Now enjoy children while we continue our journey with our heroes.

0-0-0-0-0

The guard watched as the prisoner puked on the floor. The bits of his last wheel was there as Gideon sauntered around the chair. "Not bad Burr. The new strain of my nanites would be attacking pain receptors, but you have quite the will."

Burr, with tears streaking his cheeks, breathed painfully. Every breath was a labor to achieve despite it being the only pleasure he's felt since being captured. Gideon grabbed a chunk of Burr's hair and pulled it back to make Burr face him.

"What do you see every time you ingest the chemicals? Do you see the family you created dead on the floor? Every scrap of achievement with Overwatch squandered by me? Or your greatest failure lying dead by your hand?"

"..." Burr moved his eyes to the side before Gideon slapped him. "Talk to me. Give me something."

"They'll come for me." Burr grumbled. Gideon's eyebrow perked at that. "Overwatch doesn't need me to function and if you think you can destroy what I revived then you got another thing coming."

"So you still cling on to hope. How? Reviewing Talon's footage on Noah, he derived of hope of being rescued. The only reason he survived madness was because of Sombra. You have nothing."

Burr's eyes lulled again before Gideon smacked him again. "You have nothing. Winston has been captured, Jack Morrison lies in my custody. The great leaders of Overwatch are all under my thumb. How do believe Overwatch can stop me?"

"Overwatch...is better than you think. Plus with me here, Noah's coming and I assure you. He'll do a better job rescuing me than I ever did for him."

Gideon noticed the shine in his eyes when Burr mentioned him. His lips curved slightly upward.

"Noah. He's the reason you still have hope." Burr didn't answer back before Gideon pulled out a new syringe. Its contents glowed dully in the shadows as Gideon pressed the needle into his neck. Burr screamed again as the contents poured in.

Slowly...the pain stopped. Burr could feel every bruise and cut no longer throb in pain. Gideon gave a satisfied smirk before watching the wounds close. "Feeling alright? I want to test something, but I need you at full health first."

"You must've gone crazy." Burr mumbled before Gideon pulled out a gun. Before Burr could respond, Burr beat him with the butt of the pistol. The feeling that left was replaced with heavy handed pain. Gideon pointed the barrel against Burr's leg and fired one round.

"GAAH DAMN IT!" Burr screeched as he could smell his burnt flesh. He breathed heavily as Gideon stepped back. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Just watch." Burr looked down and saw the bullet wound. His muscles began spazzing and soon he could see the bullet be pushed out. He gasped at the development as Gideon clapped slowly.

"Impressive right? You see I've always been interested in the advances Overwatch has made in medical silence with a particular Angela Ziegler that I kept my eye out for. She reminds me a lot of Katrina. You see that same fire in her eyes and that genius that runs through it."

"So?"

"So such genius must be up to something. I recently came across some problems with how to deal with heavy hitters like your organization harbors and I wanted to know what we can do to service. Current nanobots are able to accelerate human healing ten fold, but this will make them obsolete. However this is still nothing compared to what the doctor has done. She is wasting her talents in that motley crew." Gideon explained.

"Arranging to take her when I sent her to your damn ball."

He nodded before the chuckling softly. "Yes well it was suppose to be that way plus the capture or death of Fareeha Amari would've been an excellent bonus. But it seems I didn't account the dead to stop me."

Burr let out one arrogant smirk. "Serves you right." Gideon shook his head in disbelief.

"Still the bounty I have on his head should make his involvement all for naught." Burr's eye widened.

"You sent a bounty?!" Gideon's smirk widened at the fear in his eyes.

"Eight million. Not intimidating enough to ward off all assassin and modest enough for me to call it chump change. Still I have mind of one person that can take care of him. Hell even more if he's able kill other agents, I'm thinking Widowmaker as a bonus to his pay."

"You try to kill him I swear I'll do-"

"Nothing. You can do nothing here under my eye. This is my kingdom, my domain. You, Talon, and even the U.N. cannot stop me here. This is my game and everyone will play by rules."

Burr gritted his teeth. "Well your enjoy your kingdom while it lasts. The strongest and smartest people on this planet have their sights on this place and are coming for you." Gideon laughed.

"That's the spirit. Fighting till your last breath is an honorable way to go on. Now…" A metallic tendril erupted from the ground and primed itself. Gideon pulled out one more syringe and injected a new batch of nanites into his bloodstream. Burr's eyes flashed terror before losing color. His body went limp as a tiny voice was heard at the back of his head.

"Keep trying to hold onto that." The tendril wrapped itself around Burr and pulled him away. The door opened and Gideon found the guard watching. He glared at guard before walking off.

"Moonlark."

-Yes.-

"Prepare the new battle suit and the new pet. I believe our new employee will love the tri-weave armor and weapons I've crafted for him. And set course for Japan. You and Aryt should be there to provide backup."

-Backup? Sir, with all due respect we are more than capable of holding our own.-

"Oh is that why despite the training we've put you through to literally surpass Widowmaker you still lost and only Aryt was able to complete his task."

-I…-

"Yeah. You both have shown how incompetent you are when it comes to Bastian and his allies. The only reason you remain in the game now is as a distraction. Maybe Aryt I should give more respect since he was able to complete one of his tasks I assigned. You on the other hand had your ass handed to you by Sombra, Noah, and Widowmaker."

Moonlark stood in her office with her pride shattered before her. "I...I understand. Let me prove myself though."

-Prove yourself by following my orders and you know, possibly defeat an Overwatch agent. The perfect world we want to accomplish will not be held back by liabilities. Especially a liability we've poured numerous resources to ensure that they weren't a complete waste of time. Is that understood?-

"Transparently." Moonlark answered back with no emotion.

-Good. Prove your worth. Prove that you're a legacy worthy of your parents.- The communicator cut off as Angel slammed it on the desk. She looked at the stoic faces that remained as the only reminder that she had parents. Her fist clenched before cracking the desk with strength.

"Bastian, our business isn't finished. I'll kill you and if not Aryt will." Angel solemnly swore. "Your death will make our lives so much easier."

0-0-0-0-0

Angela placed more of Fareeha's blood on the dish and examined it through her microscope. She grabbed a beaker with the new strand of nanobots and dropped two small drops in the blood.

The microscope caught the action going down and see watched the nanites in the blood slowly shut down. The nanobots broke down. "Shit."

"How goes the progress Ziegler?" A voice behind her said. She turned to see Ana walking in with a pot of tea. "Poor I'm guessing."

"These are very well crafted nanites. If Winston or Mei Ling was here the progress would be faster. But Burr's allowed Mei Ling to travel again and I have no idea where she is."

"Alaska." Ana responded. "I contacted her already and she should return in the next two days. But besides her and Winston what have you discovered?"

Angela let out a groan as she tried to rack up her thoughts. "They function much like the nanobots I used to save Gabriel's life. And in that I'm able to isolate the nanites from the blood stream. However what I've programmed to shut down Reaper's cells is only a temporary solution. Isolating what's in Fareeha's blood should be a good enough solution, but if the solution were to come down she's most likely to succumb under what happened before."

Ana clenched her teeth. "Damn it. I see how Burr could hate such a man, but this is unforgivable. Anyways we'll keep a close eye monitoring her and the injections of the nanobots should be…?"

"Twice today, one per week.. For the beginning of the day and the end. And unlike medicine the effects will not dull over time. The nanobots will keep them isolated." Ana nodded before looking over Angela's desk. Papers were sprawled all on the desk. A blueprint was seen though. She put a finger on top of that and Angela noticed.

"New design of the response suit?"

The doctor didn't answer for a second before sighing. "After the battle to save from Talon, Burr approached me and checked on well being. We talked about new improvements to our arsenal and I decided maybe if things were different Noah wouldn't have...disappeared. This is new "Valkyrie" mode should allow my suit to more responsive to combat and if I manage, I'll be able to maintain flight."

Ana whistled at the claim as she looked over the blueprints. "You've been working on this for two years. And from when we lost Noah." Angela nodded before examining any other

"You care a lot for him." Angela felt her cheeks turn slightly red. "As does Fareeha."

"I understand Ana if this is a problem, it's just, um…"

"I won't judge. It's not my place to do so." Ana stated with an understanding look. "He cares for you and Fareeha with just as much intensity. So don't worry."

0-0-0-0-0

Symmetra subconsciously clutched her side as Sombra led her through the crowds. A little bit of recovery and now the two were taking some time trying to escape. She carried little suspicions about the Sombra after helping her recover though she's seen her as a part of Overwatch's roster. Especially since Gideon was so inclined of finding all of Burr's allies.

"Keep moving. We can't expect everyone to assume you're dead." Sombra said sternly.

"I'll keep following you." Sombra looked like she had extra weight to her shoulders. Before leaving Symmetra heard a bit of yelling and choking down a sob. Afterwards Sombra seemed more inclined to leave.

"Good. My translocators charge would last several days, but with how things are moving I need to get you out soon."

Symmetra adjusted the cloth over her face as they moved forward. "And how long will that take?" Sombra looked at the bright screens above them and counted down. A few seconds later Symmetra's photo was on the screen with a wanted sign.

"What?"

"I spied on Gideon through a new lense. He doesn't accept your friend's story that they killed you. So right now we got to get you out of here before anyone else realizes that you're here. And if you listen to me, you won't get killed."

"I'll listen."

"Be a nice change of pace." Sombra grumbled before feeling the weight again. Symmetra stared at her before the hacker grabbed her arm and led her away. "Any questions?"

"When will I meet Burr and the others? I trust you informed them of my forced choice." Sombra's eyes widened slightly before pulling out her phone. "You did inform them, have you not?"

"...we should get out here first." Sombra said as she glanced at her screen. Symmetra could see many notifications with the ID: Noah. "Can't risk such a call in Gideon's territory. Plus as of this moment we won't be meeting Burr, we'll be meeting Ana Amari."

"What happened?"

"Your boss." Sombra replied as she put the phone away. Symmetra saw several Vishkar guards patrolling the streets. Symmetra put her head down and followed Sombra's feet as the two moved non suspiciously in front of the guards. Symmetra saw their uniforms. They weren't the normal security detail. No, these were their hunters. They wore stronger armor and their weapons were more lethal. Gideon really thinks she's still in the city.

"Heard what happened?"

"Na, what happened?"

"New bounty on an Overwatch agent. Eight million in American currency." She saw Sombra stop in her tracks.

"You think he'll send us after him?"

"Possibly. No way the guy wants to give up eight million to some punk. We could scrape him off next time we move out. If we convince him maybe it'd be a nice bonus pay." Sombra sucked in a breath before her gloves started glowing.

The hunters heard a beep on their phones and checked. "Look at that. Symmetra's taking shelter in one of the deserted alleys. We can cut her off there." They turned and ran towards Sombra. Symmetra wanted to question her before the hacker pressed another button and a sharp ringing could be heard.

The hunters screamed in pain as they grabbed their ear comms. "The hell's wrong with these things!"

Sombra smirked before taking out a baton and smacking them with two quick strikes to the head. The two fell over as Symmetra watched in awe. Sombra gave herself a pat on the back before grabbing Symmetra's arm.

"You are quite good."

"As good when I need to be. I need to get you out." Symmetra saw Sombra glance at her phone and saw the worry increase in her brow.

"Shit. What the hell are you doing in Japan?" Sombra whispered before pulling Symmetra with her.

"Is there a problem?"

'Currently the only person I feel any sense of loyalty is in Japan and in Yakuza territory while having a fucking bounty on his head.' Sombra thought before dragging Symmetra even more. "Seriously keep up the pace or we're both going to die here."

"Right." Symmetra muttered as she felt Sombra's strong grip on her arm. The two disappeared into the crowd once more as no one saw the engineer and the hacker throughout the place.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ow." Noah groaned as his eyes opened. A few orbs were floating above him and pouring golden energy into him.

"Ah, you're recovering quite nicely." Zenyatta said. McCree moved above him and placed his sheathed blade on him. "You were quite lucky we were close by."

"Real lucky. What the hell happened there?" Noah sat up and rubbed his wounds. The stab wound in his shoulder healed to a certain degree, but the soreness was still there. Noah patted it softly as Zenyatta gave him a thoughtful stare.

"Fucking yakuza I think. Otherwise I don't know who knew I was a target."

"Yeah that barely narrows it. Right now we're in Shimada territory, but we need to get ready for Hanzo. For now I'll scout ahead and check on the place."

"No, I can help." Jesse put a hand on Noah's shoulder and slowly pushed him down on the bed.

He shook his head with concern. "Nah, with you wounded you'll slow me down and possibly attract more assassins. For now just recover with Zenyatta and plan how things will go down once we meet the target."

Noah wasn't against that. Maybe a little time to recover and reflect will make things better down the road. McCree put a bottle next to the desk and winked at Noah. "If the bottle's empty I understand, but still try to keep some for me."

"I'm not an alcoholic." Noah replied. McCree shook his head as he opened the door. "At least I hope I wasn't."

"You can hold your liquor." McCree smirked before closing the door. Zenyatta nodded with that as Noah pulled out the broken phone from his pocket. Zenyatta glanced at it as Noah's look of frustration make small appearances.

"Does Sombra still bother you?"

"What?"

"Sombra. The woman you lived with for years. Does your argument still bother her?"

"How did you-"

"Ms. Amari has informed me of what may possibly bother you. Perhaps while we wait for McCree to return we can perhaps put this issue to rest." Noah stared at the omnic before pulling his legs up.

Noah looked at the omnic who's been nothing, but kind to him. Friendship and trust were commodities he could grant him. "Am...weak or helpless Zenyatta?"

"You are not as far as I'm concerned. You seem quite capable for someone from just while ago was a simple mechanic. Yet I will not lie, your current state especially with what Burr has described to me is weaker than who you were before."

"Are you saying I am?"

"You are different. Though the old you still shines through in times of danger, the one you are now still carries the weight of a civilian. A capable one, but not as capable as you once were."

Zenyatta watched Noah's eyes look at his hands. "I'm trying my best to be like myself again. But Sombra doesn't get it. Weeks ago I wasn't me. I was her roommate, not an Overwatch agent. I bet she looks at me like I'm that patient at the hospital that needed help to the bathroom. The normal guy that she could boss around. Someone that can't comprehend what she does."

Noah took a moment to breath. "People like Angela and Fareeha look at me and I could see they know what I can do. They believe in me! Sombra doesn't."

"Her concern for your wellbeing stands as an...error?"

"Yes! No. I mean maybe."

"Ms. Amari told me the argument was on the bounty on your hand. That you could not bare to stand by while everyone else fights."

"Yeah I can't do that plus I can handle myself."

"Is that what you call your earlier state when you knocked on the door." Noah stopped and Zenyatta hummed at the silence. "I am not questioning your ability, but I am wondering if that is what you call capable in your opinion."

"I...I guess it could've been better." Noah stated.

"Does it make sense of her concern then?" Zenyatta pressed on. Noah took a moment of reflection.

"Yes. It makes sense, but I think it's more than that to her. She says she doesn't want to lose me. I understand that as well, however my friends are fighting a powerful enemy. I can't sit here and be a burden to them. I could see them babying me when I was reintroduced to them. I felt pathetic and Sombra's words might as well confirm it."

"She loves you and dreads the trials you would face." Zenyatta concluded. Noah's eyes darted to the Omnic before he continued.

"You two are both correct and in the wrong. These types of arguments are ones where no wins or loses. It is about your viewpoints and compromise that comes from it. You are loyal to your allies and will do anything to help them. Sombra, from what I gather, is one that rarely lets anyone in. How would she feel if one of the only people in her life that she allowed herself vulnerable to threw their life away and she did nothing?"

"Destroyed."

"It doesn't matter if you were Sebastian one day or Noah the next. She cares too much for you and would be willing to do anything to save that."

Noah took a moment to think it over before putting his hands over his face. "Oh God I'm a dick."

"Acceptance is a fine step to take." Noah flipped off the omnic as Zenyatta chuckled. "Perhaps next time when we see her, a compromise shall happen."

The agent flipped over and smothered his face in a pillow.

0-0-0-0-0

Fareeha ingested the newest batch of nanobots in a small pill and sighed as she brought up a cup of water. Angela trusted her enough to take them while she worked. The soldier put the cup down after a sips and sat in her bed. Every since the news struck, Fareeha has stayed in her spot. While the other agents rested peacefully only one seemed to approach her. Hana.

The soldier could see the bruising on the twenty one year old's neck. Two years ago, this girl was a brash nineteen year old that Fareeha was happy to call her friend and ally. Plus despite her immaturity, the two were soldiers. Capable women that could handle God AIs and massive omnics that could level cities.

The Korean was playing on her phone as she sat next to Fareeha. Lucio wasn't visiting her since Ana needed him for more intel on St. Martinique. She watched Hana continuously blow up small monsters on the screen before Fareeha clenched her bedsheets. Why didn't she avoid Fareeha like the plague?

"I...how could I do this?" Fareeha asked. Hana put a hand on the soldier's shoulder and tried speaking. "G...is...a...dick."

"G?" Fareeha asked. Hana pulled up an image of Vishkar. "Oh. Yeah he is." Hana looked at Fareeha before texting something. Fareeha's phone rang and she looked at.

H: Tough night?

F: Depends. How much does everyone hate me?

H: No one hates u. Jamie's just butt hurt that you got him again.

F: I could've killed you.

H: I get it, but in this job it's just an occupational hazard. You know i bet your bf would be a better help ;

F: Bf?

H: Yeah Noah. Your boyfriend.

F: Boyfriend?!

H: Heck ya, nothing like some lovin to get you out of your stump. I can tell that you and him are just loving this whole dance. It's just sweet to 3 that in your eyes

F: You can't be serious. We're just friends.

H: ...bs

F: Hana!

H: Hey you said the same thing before me and lucio became an item and I reacted with some dignity!

F: He likes Angela.

H: ooh love rival.

F: We were talking about how I almost betrayed everyone I know and loved :(

H: well now we're talking about something of greater importance. Just be glad this stuff isn't on the internet and that there's no fan base. if there was, then we face a force more powerful than your fists. The Internet and the everlasting war of shipping.

F: We cannot seriously be doing this.

H: if you wanted an in depth talk then I clearly should've pointed you at Zenyatta plus we could use some levity for once in our lives. I get the feeling that things have been really heavy. wouldn't kill us to do so.

F: ...what do we need to do?

H: Excellent! this is exactly what we need. we need to establish new grounds on your budding relationship for your sanity and the betting pool.

F: Betting pool?

H: heck yeah. To be honest we were on pharmercy for sometime then noah came and sunk that ship. so now it's on if you hook up with him or not.

F: This cannot be happening.

H: OH it is happening girl ;D

Fareeha chuckled softly as Hana bumped shoulders with her. For a brief second the entire ordeal wasn't present in her mind and it was just another day in the medical wing. Widowmaker watched them from her bed and saw their smiles. It was odd to see that especially now.

The assassin turned to her own possessions and saw that Burr's phone was left on her desk. On missions it was just his communicator needed. She reached for the phone and typed in the password. It was his birthday, go figure.

She opened his gallery and saw multiple videos and photos of everyone in Overwatch. A time where things were for the better. Even when Noah was gone Burr still carried a smile, tired as it was. Her eyes moved past the one from two years ago and further into the past.

Now there were pictures of the sites he's visited. One where he and Genji were at a ramen shop. Another where Burr and Hana took a selfie, still battle damaged. He claims Angela was a little frustrated at how reckless they were at that mission. Then she finds one with Noah.

The two were clinking drinks together as a cake was right in front of them. Happy 21st Birthday it read. The relationship between those two is sibling like. And closer than anything Améile could hope to achieve anytime soon.

"There's been little time." She said out before quieting herself. The cold feeling of loneliness was returning and despite what remains of her condition the feeling was much stronger than anything before. At times like these, Widowmaker missed the times being unable to feel. It made life so much easier.

The assassin gently put down the phone and laid back into her bed. The injuries inflicted upon he should be healed up by tomorrow with the doctor's help. After that she's going to hunt down and kill every last thing that stands in her way.

0-0-0-0-0

Hours have passed and soon it was late afternoon. Zenyatta finished healing Noah and now the two were waiting for McCree's return. The gunslinger gave hourly updates and his latest one states that the complex has a stronger security detail this year. In fact it gets stronger and stronger each year with the yearly visit from Hanzo.

"McCree hasn't called in yet." Noah said.

"Yes. It is quite worrisome considering where we are." Zenyatta replied. The two shared a glance before Noah put on his cap. His brown coat was soaked in blood, so he grabbed a black short length coat. Noah also strapped his gun and blade to his side. The grappling hook from Winston was placed in one of the inner coat pockets.

The two walked out only Noah pulled up Sombra's neck scarf to hide his face. Any would be assassins would gladly make more attempts if they knew his face. Better to look threatening than obvious. Noah looked at Zenyatta's communicator as they walked through the busy streets.

On any other day Noah would be ecstatic to enjoy the was one of the few places he ever wanted to travel to and now here he was. Unfortunately when a possible megalomaniac kidnaps a few of the greatest agents of the field, one of which is your best friend, one tends to be a little sidetracked on trying to get them back.

"This strike you as odd, Zenyatta?"

"What do you mean?" The omnic asked. Noah was checking over the latest messages. "McCree's silence is bothersome. Are you thinking something happened?"

"Definitely." The two continuously walked on before stopping at what looks like a castle. The afternoon light soon became darkness and the city lights were the only thing from complete darkness. "This is the Shimada residence?"

"Genji has shown me his home before through images. It is as magnificent as I predicted." Noah looked at the last message McCree sent.

-Looking over the place and watching security patterns. Keep in touch.-

"We can call with these right?"

"They project a holographic screen if you prefer." Zenyatta answered. Noah hummed a little interest before calling McCree. For a few seconds nothing answered them. That continued before Zenyatta heard a familiar ring from the other side of the wall.

Noah didn't notice Zenyatta floating closer to the wall before hearing voices on the other side.

"Move scrap heap!" Noah put down the communicator and saw a guard on top. They were armed and was pointing their rifle right at Zenyatta. "And say keep moving."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no need for that!" Noah said as he moved next to Zenyatta. "My friend just likes your place."

"He can enjoy the view elsewhere." The guard stated. Noah held his hands in surrender as Zenyatta didn't move. "Now get out of here!"

The Omnic didn't move before looking at Noah. "McCree's communicator is behind these walls. He may have been captured."

Noah looked at the guard then the wall before muttering. "Shit." He turned Zenyatta around and pulled out his blade. "Throw it behind the guard." Zenyatta held the blade in his hand before nodding.

"Don't you two listen?" The guard said frustrated. Zenyatta turned around and threw the blade. Its edge barely sliced the guard before it hit the top of the roof. "You're dead!"

Noah snapped his fingers and appeared above the guard. He landed right on top of the gun and landed a solid blow on the man's face. The guard went limp as he entered a state of unconsciousness.

"Did you win?"

"Yeah." Noah said before looking over the guard room. He found a couple of switches and pressed a few. The doors opened and Zenyatta cautiously floated through. Numerous voices was heard as other guards were curious on why the door was opening. Noah ran to the edge and found Zenyatta hiding in some of the corners.

-Is everything alright?-

-First tower respond!-

Noah just awkwardly moved back to the door and opened it. He saw several guards there standing across the doorway. They stared at each other for a second before one yelled: "Intruder!"

"Crap!" Noah ran into the guard tower as bullets were being sprayed. He exited through the other end. Zenyatta watched him from the distance before hearing something else. A guard and the whistle of an arrow.

"Ah come on! I'm a tourist! I'm lost!" Noah shouted but no one bothered listening. One guard managed to find Noah and threw the first punch. He dodged it and countered with a knee. Zenyatta watched the guards chase after Noah that he slipped into one of the many rooms.

"We must hurry." Zenyatta said to himself. The omnic floated past several more guards as he tried finding the missing owner of the communicator they found.

"Is it Hanzo?" Zenyatta perked up a bit and saw two guards near a door. It had a small window with bars in it.

"No. Some punk and his Omnic found their way into the facility. Hanzo hasn't appeared yet." Zenyatta turned and saw Noah continue to be chased around the towers. He gave a small hum of apprehension before floating towards the guards.

"Who are you?!" One shouted.

"My apologies. I am here to find a friend of mine. He wore a western hat."

The guards looked at each other while slowly reaching for their weapons. "We haven't seen him." The omnic saw a hand reach from outside the door and grab one of the guards. The guard shouted in surprise before his head slammed into the bars, knocking him out.

"Bastard!" The second shouted before Zenyatta fired an orb and knocked the man out.

"Zenny in here!" McCree shouted. Zenyatta moved to the door and picked up the keys. He unlocked the door and McCree walked out with a small limp. He was slightly scratched up and his black eye looked to be darker.

"How was your evening McCree?"

The gunslinger gave a half smile before looking at the table next to them. It held his peacekeeper and bullet belt. He buckled them down as he explained. "I went in to study their routine patterns. Turns out they're a little more paranoid when Westerns with guns appear at their doorstep."

"Well we are here and Noah has delightfully volunteered to be our distraction."

"Hopefully all this noise won't scare our target away." McCree said as he jogged out. He looked out and saw several guards bearing down on a tower with rifles pointed. He saw Noah in near the window and waved.

Noah didn't really acknowledge his friend's freedom as he was currently dealing with the guard. They continuously shouted out in japanese and english for him to give up, but that wasn't really an option. He looked around and saw one figure in the distance climbing over the wall.

"Ah crap they're trying to flank me." He looked at the main body trying to push in, but he didn't want to deal with them. Reaching into his coat pocket, Noah pulled out the grappling hook and aimed at the roof. The hook broke through the glass and latched on. The mechanism pulled noah out of the tower and over the roof.

"Shit!" It occurred to him as well that the grappling hook was one of his tools that required reacquaintance with. The force pulled him over the roof and sent him landing on the wood floor. He landed hard and groaned as the pain really hit his back hard.

Noah slowly got up with labored breaths before feeling a hand grasp the scruff of his jacket. The figure slammed him against the wall and tried punching him in the face. Noah ducked as it broke through the wood. He didn't wait a second before launching an uppercut. It caught his opponent off guard and made him stumble back.

He took note of his appearance when the moonlight hit him. Spiked sides of his head, traditional garb, and a very noticeable dragon tattoo that covered his left arm and pectoral.

"Hanzo?"

"How do you know my name?" The archer asked angrily. Noah dropped his stance and raised his hands up in peace.

"Whoa, look I've been looking for you."

"Yet another one of you appears. Tell your masters that they will not have me!" He kicked Noah in the chest and sent him flying. Noah hit the wall hard and slid down slowly.

"Ow." He grunted. Hanzo picked up his bow and aimed at him. Noah reached for his blade and tossed it aside. The arrow flew from the bow and traveled through the air to kill Noah. A bright flash of light had shone and Noah appeared on different side of the room holding his blade.

"What?"

Noah picked the blade up by the tip and threw it across the room. Hanzo caught the blade by its metal and saw Noah vanish. He reappeared again and tackled Hanzo. The two fell to the ground as Noah grabbed his weapon. The archer was not amused and swept kick Noah off his feet.

He rolled up and fired more arrows. Noah rolled away from each one before moving behind cover.

"Your tricks are new, but will not stop me." Noah shook his head and pulled his grappling hook. He fired the hook and wrapped it around the bow. He yanked hard and Hanzo came towards him. He punched the Shimada in the face hard before moving his arm underneath his and tossing him over the shoulder.

"I'm not here for whatever reason you think! Look we can talk about this." Hanzo didn't listen and returned an uppercut. Noah moved out of the way, but Hanzo's fist grazed his cheek and crossed his first scar on his cheek.

The archer pulled up his bow with a new arrow, but Noah pulled his pistol out and aimed it. Both weapons were aimed between the eyes of their enemy.

As their stand offcontinued, they didn't realize two things. The guard that was chasing noah laid beaten on the ground with McCree and Zenyatta making their way and second two more shadowy figures watched the standstill from a distance.

"Are you seeing this Gideon?"

-Yes. I see it.-

Gideon smiled as he walked down the hall and turned the screens on. "Moonlark, Aryt how goes the hunt?"

-Easy so far, but...we see them.-

"Release the pet." Moonlark and Aryt nodded before releasing a latch on the crate. Solid red lines illuminated in the dark.

-And when should we expect your second guest?- Moonlark asked.

"Relax and enjoy the show. Look why don't you two get your aggression with me and lay it on Bastian. I mean it's not like killing him will change what you want for the better."

Aryt and Moonlark watched their pet leap into the air and begin to move toward the group below. Noah and Hanzo held their glare as their weapons didn't drop.

"Look we can solve this minimal bloodshed." Noah didn't let the gun shake at all with the barrel pointed down the archer's head.

"You haven't proven yourself exactly trustworthy." The arrow didn't shift at all as it beared down on Noah's head. McCree and Zenyatta came in battle ready as Hanzo noticed them.

Zenyatta gave a pleasant wave. "Hanzo, what a pleasure to see you."

"Where's my brother? This man has made claims that I can't trust."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Would I lie? Especially with a fucking arrow pointed at me." McCree shook his head and aimed his revolver at Hanzo.

"Look here pal, we recently lost your brother on a mission. With no body found yet we believe that he's been kidnapped and now we kind of need you to help fill out our ranks to help find him."

"You can trust both their words. Our enemy was able to your brother and Burr."

Hanzo's eyes narrowed. "The fool has been captured as well?"

"Watch it." Noah growled. Hanzo scoffed at Noah and slowly lowered the bow and arrow. "Will you help us or not?"

"My journey cannot-" The Shimada heard something whistling in the air and pushed Noah back. McCree caught Noah in his arms as several shurikens embedded themselves into the wooden panel.

"Come out!" Hanzo demanded. Noah and everyone else tensed up when they saw the red light in the shadows. One mechanical step after another, the figure walked into the light to reveal Genji Shimada.

The cyborg stood perfectly still facing the group as Hanzo scowled. "You said he was kidnapped."

"Well yeah, that's what happened." Noah said.

"Then why is he standing before us." Hanzo growled. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

"Obviously he wanted to come here and see you. After all you were such a good brother." Noah snarked back. Hanzo nearly turned on them when Jesse whistled.

"Now is not the time for this! You two, this isn't the Genji we know!" Genji tilted his head before running right at them.

McCree fired several rounds to which Genji deflected. The ninja jumped up and swung down. The gunslinger dodged the strike and fired one more round into Genji's shoulder. The cyborg didn't flinch and turned his attention to Noah and Hanzo.

Hanzo caught the first strike as Noah pulled out his blade and jumped in. Genji unsheathed his short sword and caught it. Sparks flew as the two tried holding Genji down. McCree went to help before several bullets almost hit his feet. He looked up to see Aryt and Moonlark falling from the sky and landing behind Genji. Aryt kicked Noah away as Moonlark fired at Hanzo.

The japanese man cursed as he rolled over with the Overwatch members. Genji stood still again as Moonlark and Aryt flanked to his side.

"Show time boy! Get the omnic and your brother." Genji nodded before charging at Hanzo. Zenyatta got into his battle stance as Noah and McCree faced the others. Aryt tackled Noah and the two broke into a another room. Moonlark jumped onto a roof and took out her rifle. McCree dove behind cover to hide from her sight.

Aryt and Noah rolled across the floor until they stopped near a wall. Noah got up and pulled out his gun. With his reflexes, Aryt pushed Noah's arm up and formed a tight grip around his wrist. Noah grunted at the effort and slammed Aryt against the wall. The two kept their grips on each before Aryt slammed Noah on the largest bit of furniture.

He didn't waste a second drawing out his knife and plunging down. Noah rolled out of the way and kept his blade up on him. The two circled around each other as one waited to do the first strike.

Noah took a few test stabs and Aryt sidestepped each one. Finally Noah took a hard swipe as Aryt ducked underneath that and tried returning the strike. Their arms hit each other as the two were trying to lay the first blow. Noah and Aryt charged and locked arms with the edges of their weapons grazing each other.

"This isn't personal!"

"I get the feeling it's a little personal." Noah responded. Aryt sprung up his knee and landed solidly on Noah's gut. The agent gasped as Aryt kicked him away. Noah landed on his back and dropped his blade. Aryt went to make a move, but Noah pulled out his gun and fired wildly at the assassin.

Aryt dove behind cover as Noah exhausted the clip. He looked at gn when no more bullets fired out and dove away. He looked out the window and saw the rest of the battle. He could see where the cyborg was and how he was doing against his blood and teacher.

Genji kept swinging his sword with each one barely grazing Hanzo. The archer gained many cuts from his brother and tried defending himself better. Zenyatta sent his orbs to take on his student. Each one was deflected.

"Genji, stop!" Hanzo cried out. He didn't and kicked Hanzo to the side. The archer crashed into the wall and almost passed out from the pain. Genji went in for the kill, but Zenyatta grabbed his student and threw him across the room.

"Not doing too well, huh?" Hanzo turned to see McCree with his back pressed up against the wall. "I'm dealing with a sniper. How bout a switch, darling?"

"Don't call me that, but of course." McCree turned and saw the glint of the scope Moonlark was using. His eyes looked around for anyone else and saw Noah holding Aryt back. He would help him, but right now that sniper was going to cause some trouble.

McCree watched Moonlark and raised his hand to signal Hanzo. The archer was ready, but kept an eye on his brother. "Now!" Hanzo released an arrow and it did the trick.

Moonlark soon lost her rifle to an arrow that made it fly over the edge of the roof and into the streets below. She cursed silently and moved into the shadows. McCree flung over to where Hanzo once was and aimed at Genji. His dead eye locked onto his friend's limbs and fired.

Genji deflected most, but one hit his left shoulder. The arm hung uselessly as the bullet jammed the meeting plates and damaged the nerves in it. McCree gave himself a salute as he heard more gunshots.

Aryt's knife clashed with Noah's gun. The man was growing frustrated at how long it was taking. "You're making this harder than it needs to be."

He punched Noah in the face and sent the man sprawling to the ground. Noah spat out some blood and groaned as he tried getting up. Aryt kicked him in the side and pushed him down.

"There's no use dragging this on. Especially with someone that looks so weak." Then something in Noah just snapped as Aryt raised his knife. He could feel renewed strength come to him.

"I'm stronger now. Much stronger." Noah whispered. He stood up and blocked the next strike. His opponent's eyes widened before Noah grabbed his wrist and threw him to the wall.

Aryt could barely figure out what when Noah pulled out his grappling hook. He hooked it on an old beam and pulled down hard. The old beam went down, but just before it did Moonlark appeared out of nowhere and saved Aryt. The two rolled out of the room as Noah panted.

He chased after them and picked up his fallen blade. He rushed over a bridge to where McCree was when someone tackled him. The two fell into the lake below and Noah felt hands over his throat. The icy water surrounded them both as the low light showed Moonlark holding him down.

She let one hand go and started beating on him. Each blow pushed more air out and Noah couldn't keep up. He pulled his grappling hook out and fired at the bridge. The hook latched on and pulled Noah and Moonlark out of the water.

The two landed on the bridge. Noah scrambled to his feet and kicked Moonlark down. The assassin coughed out as Noah ran off.

"Get back here!" Moonlark shout. He didn't listen and joined everyone else. McCree saw him and smiled.

"Glad you can join us partner!" The gunslinger pushed the two of them out the way as several shurikens flew past them. "Shit. Zenyatta's trying to stop him."

Hanzo and Zenyatta tried working together, but Genji proved to be too much even with their team up. He kicked Hanzo away and slashed at Zenyatta. The omnic caught his blade and held it still.

"Is this the student I've helped try to prove wasn't a weapon? What happened?"

Genji didn't respond and tried moving the blade down. It didn't budge.

"You are better than this."

Hanzo got up and saw Genji pushed harder. He reached into his quiver and found one more. Zenyatta was pushed away as Genji turned to see his brother. His arm began to glow blue as he aimed it at his brother.

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" Noah, McCree, and Zenyatta bore witness to twin dragons flying through the air. The roared with power as they bore down on Genji. Genji was not deterred.

His sword glowed green and he finally spoke for the first time since the battle started.

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" A single dragon broke free and faced its peers. Noah stood still before his head started hurting. More images. A desert, a desolate town, his mother, and so much desperation. McCree held him down as Genji took the dragons and swung them around.

Hanzo was stunned to see that as Genji redirected them at Hanzo. Green and blue covered the archer before running through him. Hanzo grunted hard as he could the dragons weaken his body as they ran their course. He fell to his knees as Genji sheathed his sword.

"Holy shit." Noah said in a hushed voice.

"I wholeheartedly agree." McCree responded. Zenyatta didn't answer, but the three snapped back to the fight when the younger Shimada drew his sword again. Noah fired his grappling hook and it wrapped itself around his wrist.

The cyborg looked at his hand and saw Noah holding on to it. He pulled hard and pulled Noah towards him. McCree took aim and fired at one of Genji's legs. Zenyatta moved an orb to the other. Genji fell to his knees as Noah managed to gain some last second control and hit the cyborg in the face with his feet.

Noah felt his body move in a fluid motion as he grabbed Genji by the neck and slammed him into the ground hard. Genji grunted hard before Noah pulled down his gauntlets and threw one solid punch that knocked the cyborg out.

"Nice work!" Noah panted as he held Genji. He gently laid his friend on the ground and faced Hanzo who was still on his knees.

He walked over to Hanzo and held out his hand. "Come with us and we can help." Hanzo looked at Noah's hand before weighing his options.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Noah said. Hanzo's face twisted to something unrecognizable. "At least come and help your brother. It could be your second chance."

McCree and Zenyatta made their way. The cowboy picked up Genji and held him on his shoulder. Hanzo looked at everyone around him.

"I do owe you." Hanzo said begrudgingly. "I will join until my brother is back to who he was."

"It's a start. Though you'll have to talk to the lady first." McCree said. Hanzo turned his gaze toward him before accepting Noah's hand.

"This will only be temporary." Hanzo said. Everyone gave a sigh of relief before hearing the roar of a helicopter. Bright lights filled the area as they saw Moonlark and Aryt standing on the bridge. Noah and Hanzo were the fastest and ran after them.

Before the two could reach the assassins, several bullets hit near their feet. They looked up as a rope dropped in a lean armoured figure. They wore a tactical helmet and visor that cover their entire face. The armor was a fusion of futuristic armor and tactical soldier garb. Its chest bore the insignia of Vishkar.

"Well, well, well. Hanzo Shimada and Noah Bastian." The voice was put through a voice modulator. It was demanding and robotic. "An unlikely pair if I ever seen one."

McCree ran up next to them with Zenyatta held back holding Genji. "Who the hell are you?"

"A babysitter. Don't I'm not here to fight. Yet. I just came to check the competition." Hanzo lifted up his bow as Noah and McCree aimed their pistols. "And I'm impressed."

He turned to Noah and even with a mask, everyone knew they carried a smirk. "I especially look forward to why Gideon wants you dead."

"I fucked up his face." Noah replied. Aryt and Moonlark held each other up as the new challenger shook his head and turned their back on them. "So you think you can just leave?"

"Yes. I do. Keep Genji, he was boring anyways." He took another step before Noah fired a warning shot. The figure stopped in his tracks and faced Noah. No one could guess, but Noah found himself on the floor with a foot on his chest.

McCree and Hanzo made their moves, but the enemy pulled two pistols on them. "Oh I'm gonna have fun with you. And kill you when it's best."

They withdrew their weapons and grappled up. Moonlark and Aryt were teleported on board as the speakers turned on.

"I'll give you this. When you tell Amari and the others, tell them I'm Indominus." The helicopter flew off as Noah groaned. McCree helped him up and looked at the sky.

"Where the hell did he come from?"

"It doesn't matter. I just chalk it up to another guy who wants my head." Noah gave an exasperated sigh. Hanzo didn't say anything as did Zenyatta. They both just carried a cold feeling in their chest at how their first introduction was.

*Next Time

"We need to talk." Noah said.

"Clearly Indominus is the newest player in this crazy little game of ours Burr. I'd love to see how he'd kill Noah." Gideon gloated as Burr was still on his knees.

Fareeha took in deep breaths as she punched the bags harder than before. 'I'm going to be better. I will be better! Nothing will stop me!'

0-0-0-0-0

Boom! Shimada bros chapter there! Tough chapter to write with so many characters, but I did it while introducing the newest character. I am so happy to finally get him out there. He is the final OC in this chapter that I want to introduce. And the chapters I have planned for him to have with the heroes are going to be awesome! So great ready for this.

Also again happy one year anniversary to those who've been with us for the past year. I thought some trivia would nice, so for some to know what could've been.

Did you know I intended this arc to end on a Civil War battle? More specifically I intended on the Overwatch crew being brainwashed and it would be up to a small fraction of the team to free them. This would consist of Noah, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Torbjorn. And once that half of the team was revived it would all end in Hero vs. Hero scenario. This proved too difficult for me and thus scrapped.

Did you know the original climax of the story? I intended on ending this with a church battle with Burr, Noah, and Tracer vs. Widowmaker and Reaper. This was in one of the earlier drafts of my story that I wanted to keep but couldn't. I made Widowmaker a good guy and Reaper is currently being held up. So yeah. Idea scrapped.

Noah and Burr vs. Space Apes? Oh hell yeah this was one of more outrageous ideas that I had. When the Lunar Space station caught my attention I was working on Space Apes vs. the OCs. Yet this prove to problematic with getting to space and how to survive. One of my biggest regrets to not explore that idea, but hey maybe one day it'll be a non canon story or some shit like that.

The original ending? The current ending is being drafted and changed with each chapter so I can keep the changes consistent. However I did have one deleted ending. I had Noah quit Overwatch after dealing with one of bigger threats with Talon. It actually involved him meeting Sombra in the bar. They were going to be the ending couple, but now it's just ambiguous with that bit. Hopefully the new ending will better than what I thought up of.


	48. Shadow, Justice, and Mercy

"It's time to wake up Burr." A splash of cold water hit Burr in the face as he woke to being strapped down to a chair. Gideon stood above him and held the bucket in his hand.

A metallic tendril rose from the ground and took it from him. "Like it? A personal device of mine that were originally suppose to help me grab objects out of my reach, but I liked using them the most when I beat my enemies into submission."

"Too...weak...to...fight on your own." Burr muttered. Gideon smiled before punching Burr in the face. His head snapped to the side as a small trail of blood.

"You know these were made from the leftover omniums from the Omnic Crisis. So you know these babies are really durable and move from a thought to a simple muscle twitch. Honestly they're quite hard to master."

"And?" Burr asked as he felt tired. He gained a buzzing in his head that will not go away.

Gideon snickered and pulled up an image from Japan. "Look at your boy. Your "little brother" is doing rather well. He manage to take down Genji, whom we brainwashed, and hold off both Aryt and Moonlark. Even after I made them go serious."

"Pretty good." Burr replied as he watched the tape. He watched the footage until he noticed an armored man dropping from the sky and pinning Noah on the ground. Gideon saw Burr's eyes widened before cutting the footage.

"My newest tool. Indominus. I fitted him with the newest armor I've personally crafted and with his skills I think he'll serve as my best pawn yet. And relax he hasn't killed Noah. Not yet anyways. With McCree and Hanzo there it would've been more bloody than need be."

"You were outgunned." Burr grumbled. Gideon shook his head and put his hand in pocket. "It doesn't matter who you send. Overwatch will win, I know it."

Gideon smirked before breaking the chair Burr sat on. He fell to the floor and was on all fours. He lifted his head up to look at Gideon. The CEO paced around the room as Burr was trying to regain footing.

"Clearly Indominus is the newest player in this crazy little game of ours Burr. I'd love to see how he'd kill Noah." Gideon gloated as Burr was still on his knees. Burr pulled himself onto a foot and tried lifting himself up.

Gideon gave a weak kick and sent Burr on his back. With a flick of the wrist, a metal tendril came from the ground and lifted Burr up. He gasped as he was pulled back into the dark. Gideon sneered at the shadows and reopened the hologram.

"Akande." He said. The screen showed Doomfist sitting on his chair. His gauntlet wasn't on him, but Gideon knew he retrieved it when he broke free.

-Gideon. I take it from the news I've heard in Japan that you finally introduced your final player.-

"Yes. Still I wonder why the almighty Doomfist is checking on me. Can't you send one of your lackey's to come inform me?"

-Last we did, you put them on critical notice with deep lacerations to their stomachs. I believe we need to be more direct. It's not everyday you meet a ruthless CEO with more bite than bark.-

"You flatter me. What's this about?"

-It's about your concern for Noah Bastian. The Overwatch agent we held captive for some time. I sense you have some mild concerns about him. I want to know why.-

"He's just like Lawerence. Resourceful, determined, and can pass some lines if necessary. But you don't believe that."

-He was weak when we captured him. It is hard to believe that a broken man can inspire so much warning from you of all people.-

"Unless you know him personally you will never understand why. He knows pain and knows how to use it." Gideon said. He's seen the leftover footage of Egypt and the fortress. "The bodies he's laid down should speak clearly of what he's capable of."

Akande didn't respond right away. He seemed to be...pondering.

-Perhaps. I shall leave you to your work for now, but we will assemble another meeting soon. We expect you'll be a gracious host when we finally meet face to face.-

"Of course." The air was tense as Gideon hid his true feelings behind a slimy business man. Akande knew that face very well. "I'll see you then."

0-0-0-0-0

McCree and the others flew over as Ana called in. "Hey Ana."

-Where are you?-

"Currently over an ocean. Probably near China. India in an hour." McCree replied. Everyone else sat in the back as Hanzo sat in a ready state. Zenyatta was in his meditative state as Noah sat next to Genji. He was happy McCree had an extra flask on him. The alcohol burning his throat was a nice way of trying to deal with some of the more recent injuries.

Hanzo's uppercut left a new cut that crossed his horizontal scar on his cheek. Now it left an X pattern on his cheek. He gingerly hovered his fingers above it before hearing footsteps. Noah expected Hanzo, only to see McCree walking towards him.

"Hey, you still talk to Sombra?"

"Why?" He looked away. Despite feeling better talking to Zenyatta Noah still felt a little hurt from their arguement. An apology was in order and he would do it first, but she needed to say it back.

"Ana recently received a new transmission. Give it a listen."

-Hello? Yeah Ana, I haven't established a strong connection between my translocator here and the one at Gibraltar. Could you send someone to pick us up? Yeah, there's an us. I got someone who's willing to help us out. Consider it one of Burr's luck outs. I'll send the coordinates and wait for you.-

"Oh. That's why I haven't seen her around these past few days." Noah said as he sat back down.

"Look partner I set the ship to pick them up. I just thought I'd let you know in case we stop and accidentally create some awkward tension." McCree drawled. He was tired of flying especially right after a mission.

Noah held up the flask and he accepted it. He waterfalled the rest of the alcohol out. They felt the ship slightly turn and enter Indian air-space. McCree took a seat next to Genji as Noah stood up.

The light buzz was enough to make it to loosen him up. A few minutes later the ship took a sharp turn and began to land. McCree got up and patted Noah on the shoulder. Hanzo didn't move as his eyes were watching Genji. Zenyatta opened the door and it showed Sombra next to Symmetra.

The two were covered up in civilian clothes as Symmetra hid her face. Her eyes fell upon Noah and it kept their neutral expression. Sombra hissed softly as Noah jumped down and landed before her.

"You've been busy." He said. Sombra didn't say a word and put a finger on his shirt.

"You look a little fucked up." He gave a small laugh and Sombra fought the urge to laugh with him. McCree walked to Symmetra and held his hand out.

"Greetings ma'am I'm McCree. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Symmetra said. She looked back at Sombra as she and Noah were trying to find a conversation.

McCree didn't want this to drag on and pointed at the plane. Noah nodded and waved his hand to the inside. Sombra walked briskly in as Symmetra followed her. Noah sighed sadly as Sombra didn't say anything after that.

"Damn that's cold."

"Shove it McCree." Noah said as he boarded. Jesse shrugged and hopped back in. The plane trip was quiet as everyone was tired. Symmetra pulled her garb off and sat close to Sombra. Before they took off the ground rumbled.

McCree looked out and quickly hit the cloaking device. The ship's engines stopped humming as they all watched several trucks make a stop.

"What the hell?" Noah whispered. Symmetra moved to the cockpit and looked through the windows.

"Vishkar." Everyone else looked through as the trucks came to a stop. Several armored guards came out as the leader hopped out. "Athena, activate recon." The AI complied and now they were hearing everything.

"Fucking hell. How much longer till the drop is made."

"These crates are to be simply shipped at the drop off point. We still have two kilometers of land to trek up north. So stop complaining and get your bearings."

McCree pressed a button and a holomap appeared. "Athena, what's north of our position in two kilometers?"

-Several ruins of an old town abandoned after the Omnic Crisis. It is currently being held under renovation under Vishkar.-

Symmetra tapped her chin. "Wait." She pointed out the trucks. Several crates were shown with special labels on them.

"An arms deal is going on and a bit of distance between them and the drop off point." Sombra pointed out. Hanzo and Noah shared a glance at the hacker as she seemed to be between alarmed and excited.

McCree whistled softly. "Well we can't just expect to walk away. Especially since these guys are so keen on trying to take us down."

The group took a look before Jesse slowly raised the ship and hanged its destination. "We'll do some reconnaisse, but if they do something interesting then we'll make a move." The silently flew over the treeline before finding a desolate village.

"They did nothing." Symmetra commented as she saw the crumbling buildings. "We intended on making this a rehabilitation center for the old and retired. It was meant to begin last year."

"Yet no change." Sombra and Noah said together. They glanced at each other before Sombra looked away. Noah sighed before seeing Hanzo lift his bow.

"What're you doing?"

"I asked him to prepare a sonar arrow. It'll help gives a layout of the area along with revealing any surprises." McCree said. "Ready darlin?"

"Don't call me that." Hanzo said as he hefted the bow and took aim. The ship remained still as Hanzo took a deep breath and fired. The bow echoed throughout the town and hit the ground far away.

"Athena you got that?"

-Yes. Revealing all personnel.- The screen showed several guards in the air. -Estimated fifteen guards. Five of which appear to be wearing special armor.-

"Hm. That sounds suspicious." Sombra chimed in.

McCree looked at the map and pointed at the largest building. "Look at this. It has the biggest security around it and a satellite up top. I'll call myself a betting man if that happens to be the control tower."

"Maybe." Sombra said. "If me and Symmetra go down there, we can find out."

"Too risky for all of us to go down there with you, but it still is with the two of you. Take Noah. Hanzo and I will take a sniping position for any trouble you go through."

"Oh no, I'm sure Noah would prefer being with you then me." Sombra started.

"No, that sounds like a good idea McCree. I'll be glad to help them." Noah interrupted. He ignored Sombra's confused expression as the ship lowered itself down.

McCree opened the door as Symmetra placed a teleporter in the ship. "Once we're done I'll open another one for us to escape." He saluted her thinking as Noah and Sombra jumped off together.

The hit the ground softly and Symmetra landed next to them. "Now we'll need to do this quietly. So everyone keep quiet. I'll go ahead." Sombra turned invisible before Symmetra stopped her.

"Don't be foolish. It's getting close to dark. The guards will have begun to wear not goggles. You'll be found if you waltz in there without a plan."

"I have a plan and if it goes wrong. I'll improvise."

Noah gave a small look before pulling out his grappling gun. He aimed it at the second tallest tower and held a hand out. Symmetra and Sombra looked at each other before the hacker pulled out a translocator. She placed it on Noah and patted Symmetra to grab his hand.

The engineer did and kept her mouth shut as the two were pulled into the air. He held onto her tightly as they made it. They landed on the granite floor. The translocator was placed on the ground and Sombra appeared.

"Not a bad idea. We can get a better outlook without seeing everyone like ants." She found several scopes and a rifle on the post. The hatch opened and they found a guard climbing up. Sombra turned invisible as Noah quickly struck the guy in the stomach. He lurched forward before Sombra appeared and held the guy in a hold.

He grunted something and Symmetra turned her head in interest. "He doesn't speak english."

"What?" Sombra asked before tightening her grip. The guard grumbled for a few more seconds before passing out. Symmetra knelt down as Sombra put the guard down. She opened his mouth and grimaced.

"A mute. They cut his tongue off."

"That seems stupid. Why have a sniper that doesn't talk or radio in?" Noah asked. The latch opened again and it showed one of the armored figures.

"Hey!" He went to pulled his gun out, but Noah stopped his hand and tried stabbing him. The guard caught his hand and started pushing. Sombra kicked the back of their knee and made them kneel. Symmetra whipped out her pistol and knocked his head.

The helmet fell off, but before it hit the ground Sombra caught it and slammed it against his skull. The guard was dazed and almost made a move, but Symmetra and Noah punched him in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious as Sombra looked at the two.

"Nice teamwork." She smiled at Symmetra who barely lifted her lips to meet it. It almost fell when it turned to Noah. The hacker picked up the scope as Noah sighed. She looked all over the place and took notes on all the other guards.

She looked back at the unconscious guards and patted them down. "Ah here we are." A small chip was there and Sombra chuckled. "Alright encrypted communications chip. Noah, pull down your gauntlet."

He did on his left arm and Symmetra took note. "Those were communication gauntlets we developed three years ago. How'd you get them?"

"Talon had a backdoor to some of your goodies. I took some liberties fitting them up." Sombra said as she put the chip in. A holographic screen appeared and several points lit up. She chuckled and pressed a few key points.

"This will get you to hear their communications when we're in close by a mile or so. And-"

"I'll be able to an ear out for any intel they say near their microphones or private channels." She looked at him surprised. "You taught me some of this stuff when you asked me to fix your stuff. Actually if it's anything like your stuff then..."

He pressed a finger on one point and dragged it to a hotspot. The girls watched as small audio snippets came in. "Forgot. You're pretty good at this."

"I learned from the best." Noah said as he put the screen away. Symmetra saw the two's eyes glance at each other and a look of understanding was on them. "Well I mean granted I'd never thought I'd use this, but I mean-"

"Sebastian wouldn't have, but you can. Guess I just wanted that guy to stay safe and know what to do in case things go south."

"Sombra. I-"

"Later. We need to stop this weapons deal." Symmetra watched the hacker take up the scope again. "Shit, the trucks are here. The deal's going to start soon."

"And the control tower's too far away. We can only stop the deal from happening right now." Symmetra said before looking down. An idea struck her. "The guards are leaving their post. Wait, all we need to do is cause a distraction. You can sneak into the control tower and two of us distract the guards."

Sombra pondered on that. The sun was basically gone and the night sky appeared. The spotlights shined down and they can see a good majority of guards surround the deals. "Satya why don't you go to the control tower? We'll cover your movements."

"I can stay on the rifle." Noah offered as he picked up the sniper rifle. "You two can head down there."

"Oh no. You and me are gonna be loud for our distraction. I'll guide Symmetra there, but you need to be ready. I'll give you my signal."

"And that would be?" Symmetra asked. Sombra grinned and turned the spotlight off.

"Light's out. You got that Joel?"

-Jesse and yeah we heard your plan. You need some backup?-

Noah pressed his ear piece. "You and Hanzo are going to help me take down as many guards we can when the lights are off. Then we'll check out the cargo once they're done."

Symmetra was already moving down as the plan was agreed on. Sombra was ready to jump off when Noah turned off his communicator for a second and said, "Sombra please be careful."

She looked at him and gave a half hearted smirk. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I don't want to lose you. At least not until we fix what we have on us." Sombra didn't say a word before laughing softly.

"I was never gonna leave asshole, I can't believe you thought that. If I wanted to, I would've left your cute ass back in Africa. I can't stop you from doing what you need to do, just know I'll back you up on all your choices. Even if I really shouldn't."

"Wait, what? You understand what I was gonna say?"

"Angel isn't the only one that know your signs. I...care for you and you're distracting me right now. I gotta escort a lovely woman to extort possibly damning information from her former employers."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way of your date. Hope you don't do that to me later?" Noah laughed. Sombra returned the laugh and jumped down. The tension between them lightened as one thing ran through Sombra's mind. Nothing can go back and with "them" back her window's gone.

She took a deep breath and had one last thought before charging her EMP. 'If he's willing to do all this then I'll be by his side. Even if it's not what I want or how I want us to be.'

Bright purple light shined as the EMP exploded and the lights shut down. Symmetra and Sombra ran quietly as gunshots and the whistling of arrows were heard with the confusing screams.

The two opened the door and one man was there. He pulled out his gun, but Sombra threw her baton and disarmed him. Symmetra ran forward and kicked him in the head to knock him down.

Sombra smirked before pulling out her gun. "Password?"

"..." The guard didn't say a word.

"Come on pal I don't want to dirty my hands getting in clean."

Symmetra turned to her. "Why don't you just hack it?"

"Be extra careful. Your boss is starting to catch on to my play. So I prefer a clean way with passwords. Now login." The guard didn't say a word before Sombra sighed and let a bullet fly next to his hand.

He yelped before Symmetra walked up to the computer. "Actually good point. It's a biometric lock. We need his eye." Sombra pulled the guard up and forced him to look at the camera. The computer approved and opened up.

"Good." Sombra said as she heard the gunshots begin to die down. The two examined the files with each one being downloaded onto Sombra's network. Symmetra kept herself quiet with the occasional glance at the unconscious guard. "Now we got dirt. I wonder how the boys are doing?"

The heard screeching tires and the two ran out of the tower to see a truck driving in a panic. They looked at the center of the town where several bodies laid still, weapons on the floor, and Hanzo with his boot on one of the guards.

"Noah, you there?"

-On my way down actually. You shoulda seen how McCree and Hanzo dived in and wrecked these guards.-

"Eh sure." Symmetra and Sombra walked into the center of town with several crates on the floor. Noah ran up to them and shouldered the rifle.

"Ah good you're all here. I thinks it's time to learn some new things. Now Hanzo," Jesse kneeled next to the guard and pulled his Peace Keeper out. "Why don't you ask the nice man what he's doing with all these toys."

The Shimada scoffed before putting more pressure. "Tell us. Now."

"Never!" He grunted. Noah tilted his head. McCree chuckled. "Ah it seems we gotta fighter. I'd actually comply though. This man's family recently got screwed over and it would be rude to put him in a worse mood."

"I don't care."

"I'll tear the answers from your tongue. Now answer us worm!" Sombra felt the routine almost familiar with Gabe and Widow. Weirdly Gabe was good cop in these scenarios.

"Alright, alright! They're sending it to Numbani but with you guys interfering then the others will most likely wait about week. That's all I know!"

"All of it?" Hanzo pressed. The grunt whimpered before thinking. "They were going to use them to fight an Omnic."

"What kind of an Omnic?" Noah asked politely as he took notes on how Hanzo and McCree handled their interrogation. The grunt turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that they needed enough firepower to punch a hole through it. I don't know anything else, I swear!"

"Thank you." McCree said before Hanzo got off. The grunt slowly lifted himself up before McCree fired one heavy punch to knock him out. He went out like a light. "Looks like we got some extra intel."

The group slowly re entered the ship where Zenyatta stayed in to watch Genji. The flight was silent with the occasional radio chatter. Symmetra sat next to Sombra as the hacker was playing a few online games. Noah tried not to look at her, but found Symmetra looking at him. He gave a weak wave as she turned away.

Hours later they arrived back at their hangar. Ana stood at the entrance with Reinhardt at her side. The two carried small smiles as the ship landed and they opened to new faces. Ana's eye widened when she saw Genji.

Angela was called over and saw Genji on the stretcher. Zenyatta and Noah stood by his side as the doctor ran over.

"What happened?"

"We accomplished finding a part of our missing team members. One hopes it'll be this easy." Zenyatta replied.

Angela nodded before looking at Noah. She opened her mouth to say something, but he gestured at Genji. He gestured that she should work on him before they talked. Understanding, the doctor nodded and pushed the stretcher away.

"Good we have Genji and from the looks of it two new recruits." Ana said. Hanzo and Symmetra took a solid stance as the aged sniper sized them up. "And you two will fit in just perfectly. Come with me and I'll give the rundown. McCree I want a full report on my desk by morning and expect an explanation on why you were late by six hours."

Hanzo followed but Symmetra hesitated. Sombra patted her on the shoulder and urged her to move. The engineer took a step before slowly following. She gave Sombra a look before disappearing with the rest.

McCree sighed. "Whew tough mission. I'll give our report before getting a drink. Noah you want to come?"

"Thanks but I'm gonna turn for the night. I really need to think things over and get some sleep." Sombra disappeared from the conversation and Zenyatta hummed to himself.

"I will go visit the medical wing for my student. I wish you all goodnight."

Noah walked back to the room, but not before stopping at the bar. Alcohol wasn't a crutch before, but these days a buzz was better than a gunshot or an explosion. He filled McCree's flask with beer and drank. He found his room and opened it. The place accepted him and he walked in with a tired sigh.

"Just show yourself Olivia." Noah said in his empty room. There was a brief sparkle of purple light to reveal Sombra sitting in his chair. She gave a simple smile before jumping up and stretching.

"I forgot how comfy your chair was." She said before looking serious. "Guess we should have a proper talk."

"Yeah having one of those in the middle of a hostile area is a bit much even for us." The two held a tight laugh before her smile drops completely. "Why were you against me doing this?"

"I'm not….I actually I can…" She struggled to find the words as her fingers twiddled. Noah felt a breakthrough coming and stepped forward. The hacker noticed and took a step back. "It's all my fault."

"What're you talking about?"

"This!" Sombra gestured to the entire room. "Everything from two years ago, every bad thing that's happened to you has one common factor: me."

"I don't understand. How? I thought Talon was the reason I-" He stopped when she rubbed her arm with guilt.

He stopped and watched her take a shaky breath. "Who was the one who alarmed Deadlock of your presence when you broke free? Who separated you from Overwatch and led you to Egypt where you got fucked up by Reaper? Who helped the U.N. attack and made Justice leave her position and got you captured? Who stood by and let Widowmaker and the heads test their fucking drugs on you and made your greatest struggle eating a few pieces of cubed chicken?! Noah, I did that!"

Olivia took another shaky breath. "All of this is my fault and I just stood there for the most part. So when I saved you, I wanted to fix what I've done and give you something you've always wanted. A normal life. One where this shit didn't happen to you! Can you imagine what was going through my mind when you went to the ball, how scared I was when I saw the bounty? It was like everything I worked for was nothing. And I hated that."

Noah didn't say a word as Olivia took another step back and hit the desk. "It's not because you were helpless or Sebastian or anything. I couldn't stand that what I tried to fix was just coming back. And it doesn't help that I love you!"

They stood still in the tense silence as Olivia felt itchy and felt tears running down her cheeks. Noah walked toward her and wiped them away. "So what's going to happen now? I don't blame you for leaving."

"Asshole." She punched him lightly in the chest. "I'm not leaving. You think two years of staying with your dumbass is gonna go out the window. And you just heard the last part."

"Olivia, I-"

"Don't lie to okay? I know you don't feel the same way. Justice and Angel got that spot." He nodded with guilt as Sombra gave a sad grin. "Yeah, I should've known. Maybe that brain forgot but that heart never did. You were making googly eyes when we saved them."

Noah shrugged. "Maybe it's unfinished business or-"

"I know you Noah. It's not unfinished business and I'm fine with that. I should've known it was a long shot."

"So what does that make us?"

She gave a soft smile before putting a hand on his cheek. "The closest of friends and nothing else." She was about to withdraw her hand before an idea hit her. "Actually there's one last bit of business before we put this behind us for good."

"Name it."

"I saved your ass a good few times during our escape and I've been working hard." Her teasing nature was slowly ebbing back as Noah caught the idea. He rolled his eyes playfully and put his hands in his pocket. "I think it'd be nice for the nice damsel to bestow a kiss on his gallant hero."

"I thought you weren't a hero." He teased as Olivia was relishing the last moment they'll have between them. "But I'm not complaining."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He held her waist and did the same. Their lips pressed together as Olivia had a sudden intake of breath. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair as he pressed softly against the wall.

Noah was no slouch and Olivia felt the heat rise in her before the two parted. She saw him move back with a shy expression. Her fingers gingerly touched her lips where the electricity was high.

"That was a very nice reward."

"Anything for my hero." Noah responded. Olivia blushed before remembering what that was for. Now it was behind them. For good.

"Well why don't we move onto something more light." She remembered something and pulled up a screen. Olivia made a small face. "Oh scandalous. Before I walked in here I decided to do some good ol' snooping on the wide spectrum. And these one's...they don't hold back on how down and dirty they want to be with their beloved."

"And what's that? You got some poor sap's text message? How sad do they sound?"

Olivia chuckled with a hint of a mischievous flare. "Don't worry it's just some poor woman reluctantly venting on how bad she wants this man. They were talking with a friend about it and the friend made them spell out every detail on how to win them over. It would make the most hardcore blush."

"That sounds hilarious. Can I read?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. This for adults and I feel your innocent mind can't deal with it. But hey if you get lucky with one of those two then maybe I'll let you read it. And good luck with that."

Noah flipped her off and Sombra gave a chortle as she left the room. He shook his head before falling onto his bed. The soft mattress was the best thing he's felt since his mission started. And he fell asleep in just a second.

Sombra reappeared in her room with the message still on display. She put the screen down and laid on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, Sombra touched her lips one more time before closing her eyes.

"I had my chance, but I hope you don't miss out on yours Justice. Or maybe should that go to Angel?" And with that sleep overcame her.

The Next Day

Fareeha took in deep breaths as she punched the bags harder than before. 'I'm going to be better. I will be better! Nothing will stop me!' One last blow and the bag almost gave away to the heavy blows.

She was asleep when the team returned, but that was the least of her concerns. Angela stated that the pill would stop the nanites from taking over, but only temporarily. She's working on a new batch to stop them for sure.

As such the day before was spent drawing blood and testing it. Fareeha was allowed to train and given everyone else's state of recovery the gym was left mostly open. Lucio would drop by only to see if anyone else was there. When Fareeha showed she was, he simply saluted and left.

Still the isolation wasn't going to last forever. With the others returning along with new recruits it would men that the base was going to be more active. And that meant more people to help in the fight.

Fareeaha smiled at that before dropping her gloves off in her cubie. The sweat poured down her face as she wiped them dry with the towel. She opened the door to exit the gym when she bumped into someone.

"Oh Fareeha." Someone yawned. She took a better look and saw Noah. "Did you know it was late afternoon when I woke up?"

"Hello to you too." She responded. The soldier looked at him in his simple attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It had he Overwatch logo, but she realized it was part of the fan merchandising branch. "When did you get back?"

"Um...late." He replied. "I'm taking the day off to which your mother agreed to. Apparently fighting the Shimada brothers qualifies me for a break."

Fareeha was surprised at that and saw the faded cut on his cheek. She wanted to reach out for it, but Noah got an idea. "Hey I was on my way for some food. Care to join me?"

"Sure." She wasn't an idiot. Widowmaker confirmed along with everyone else that Noah was the one who defeated her when she was crazy. "How are you tired?"

"Tired mostly, somewhat sore. But alive is the more positive answer." He stated. She watched his shoulders roll up and down. Actually the shirt seemed tighter than normal. The soldier couldn't stop her gaze as Noah reached a fridge. He pulled out bread, meat, cheese, and fruit.

They shared a comfortable silence as far as Noah was concerned. Fareeha seemed a bit fidgety as she watched him make a couple of sandwiches. It was odd to see him act so normal despite their last confrontation.

"Turkey or ham?"

"Turkey?"

"Vegetables?"

"Of course."

"Sauce?"

"Um, mayo I guess."

"How would you like your spread?" His lips lifted up slightly and Fareeha couldn't help but stare. Honestly she's been thinking about how they could even speak to each other. Yet here they were talking like it was some mundane weekday and they were having a simple lunch.

And it didn't help that Hana's prying during their little conversation stirred some...repressed feelings. Now she couldn't look at his arms without noticing how his biceps were even on hers. Lean and not bulging yet carried enormous strength behind them. Oh the battlefield has molded him and despite his two year break it seemed everything was still in place.

"Even." She replied quickly as Noah seemed to catch on her stare.

"Uh huh. You know I'm glad you're doing better since the last time I saw you. Luckily Angela is one hell of doctor."

"That she is. I trust that in her hands my life is almost guaranteed safe." She said as Noah passed her a sandwich.

The two found one of the more private spots in one of the lounge rooms. Fareeha remembered Burr making renovations when Hana became too comfortable with the main lounge. It led to a second one.

Noah and Fareeha ate silently. Time passed by them slowly as the soldier stole a few glances. They locked eyes for a few seconds but went back to their food. "So how was Japan?"

"Beautiful from what I recall. Though it had its flaws." He shifted his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Like?"

"Very persistent criminals." He answered. She gave a small noise of agreement when they finished their food. By now Fareeha has cooled down. "What about you?"

Noah smacked himself in head mentally when he asked that as Fareeha shifted her legs uncomfortably. "I'm sorry you don't need to answer."

"It's fine. I woke up and everyone told me what happened. I got some dirty looks from Junkrat, but the others understood. If not then they hid their disgust well enough."

"I'm sorry that it happened that way."

"It's fine really. Hana cheered me up and got my mind of that topic. You don't need to worry about." She rolled her shoulders and grimaced at a small bit of pain. Noah noticed and tilted his head.

"Fine, but how does your back feel?"

"It's nothing. The medical beds feel hard when you sleep on them too much." He shook his head and tossed their trash away. Fareeha took a sip of water when she felt two hands on her back. "What're you doing?"

"You seem tense. And I just happen to have no plans so I guess I can help you. Besides Sombra always told me back massages are a big help. Granted you don't have cybernetic enhancements." Fareeha understood what he meant and got on the carpet floor. Noah sat on top of her and pressed his hands against her back.

He applied a little pressure and felt the knots on her back. Fareeha blushed as she felt his hands rub against her muscles. "Wow you really need this."

"Yeah. I do." She whispered silently. Noah didn't hear it and kept a pattern up. Fareeha tightened her fists as she felt her body give way and relax. Something in her was growing when Noah continued.

Her back popped when Noah pressed down hard on some spots. She felt herself almost melting at how the massage was going. But that almost meant some of her inhibitions came loose.

"Noah, harder." She moaned out loud. He stopped and blushed as hard as her when she realized what came out. Fareeha covered her mouth as Noah was now unsure.

"Are you-Did you ask for something?"

"I-I, uh, asked if you could try putting a little more effort. I still feel tense." That was all she could salvage to an explanation. The soldier sounded like one of those anime girls she finds Junkrat watching with Lucio and D-Va.

"Um okay." He put his hands on her and pressed against her shoulder blades. She gasped softly as Noah tried not to feel too much. The sports bra and tank top stopped him feeling too much skin, but they were thin layers and it's really something that Fareeha's letting this happen and letting out a moan like that caused him to-

He was having a difficult time focusing on helping Fareeha. And Sombra wasn't wrong about him making "googly eyes" at the soldier when they reunited. Noah took a deep breath before causing a string of pops to happen. He turned around and saw her toes curling. Now his mind was going wild.

"Th-Thank you for that." Fareeha said as she lifted her head up. It was hot, she felt hot, and it could possibly be from...it was getting stuffy despite the lounge's cool temperature.

"You're welcome." Noah said as he got off her."I just wanted to help you relax after all this shit."

"It's very appreciated." Fareeha said getting up and twisting her back. No pops. "So what're you doing after this?"

"After this? I actually have a bunch movies I brought with me and didn't finish. A few of these were directed by Hal-Fred Glitchbot and I want to watch him so badly."

"His movies are great B-material, but in person he's kind of…"

"Assholey?"

"Small name, big ego." She replied.

Noah took note of that and noticed that Fareeha was staring at him. "Well I actually don't have any plans for the rest of the day and you don't-"

"How did you know?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Fine, do you have plans today and if not then would like to watch them? With me? I mean I can loan you these." Fareeha let out a rare giggle at how nervous Noah became before nodding.

"Oh well then great." He didn't notice Fareeha taking a step closer to him. He only noticed when he could smell the turkey sandwich he made. Their dark eyes held contact as Fareeha seemed to gather some confidence and lean in.

Noah didn't move, but slowly closed his eyes. The door opened and it was enough to stop them. Fareeha pulled back immediately. The confidence she held earlier shattered. They both turned to see who stopped them only to see Angela. Her hair was slightly frazzled and her expression was neutral.

"Noah I need your help and it may take the rest of your day."

"But-"

"It's about Genji, Noah. I need your help." He stopped himself before glancing at Fareeha.

The shyness was gone and the soldier returned to her place. "Noah, if Angela needs your help then go do it. We can watch those movies later."

"Sure." He replied and followed Angela out the room. He took one last look at Fareeha before closing the door when she gave a kind smile. He didn't notice Angela's look of sympathy towards the captain when they left.

The door closed and Fareeha dropped her smile. Plan A was a bust. She kicked one of the fallen pillows off in disappointment. Then she received an update.

"So what do you need me for?" Noah asked as he followed Angela.

"Well I need extra hands in dealing with Genji. The nanites in his blood should be a simple fix, but I need to examine if the chips we implanted in him earlier have been tampered with. They acted as a killswitch for Genji when he was new to Overwatch and later downgraded to a control chip since he proved a useful asset."

"Given that I fought him, I can see why you have those chips." The two stopped off in front of Noah's room as Angela leaned against the wall. "What're we doing here?"

"Shower and change. It's a health hazard to have someone still fresh from a mission deal in minor surgery. So get clean."

Noah saluted at that and in ten minutes Angela waited while examined the latest updates on her phone. Genji was placed on stasis and it was best for everyone that happens. Fareeha was a nightmare, so what would a cybernetic ninja with no inhibitions on stopping or even killing him.

Just examining the vitals made Angela remember the constant supervision she maintained as Genji worked under Reyes. Her trip down memory lane was cut short when the door opened and Noah came out in a black t-shirt, jeans, running shoes, and a pair of normal glasses.

"Alright let's go." The two made their way to the medical room when they passed by everyone else. Ana was starting more harder training regimen and with Angela quickly fixing up the other agents, everyone was doing more.

Zarya and Reinhardt were pumping even more iron, but still kept their optimism. They waved kindly at the two as they passed. The others were in training hall and Noah could see Lena blinking through an obstacle course. In fact she was racing Lucio through it.

The others were in shooting range. He could see Hanzo listening to Jesse as he tried setting the bots up. He caught a glimpse of Fareeha there too. She was balancing the rifle in her hands and took aim. He grinned slightly as she took out the bots in one fast session. He never took the moment to find that focused look both inspiring and maybe sexy. Depends really.

"You rested enough today, I need your help." Angela said. Noah was knocked off his little check up on Fareeha and turned to Angela.

"So how's Genji doing anyway? Any chance he'll return to the field?"

"Most likely if we manage to replace his chips and try to isolate the mind controlling nanites in his bloodstream. We should have some else on board to help me make a stronger batch for both Fareeha and Genji."

"Wait, you still haven't found a way?"

"I'd like to say I have, but if I were to be honest, I'd say it would a great risk to have them on the field without totally purging their bloodstream of it. However in times like these it's a risk Ana, me, and the others willing to take. Fareeha should be mission ready upon her second treatment of nanobots. Genji will take some time as I need to reboot his mechanical parts and purge any virus that maybe in him."

"Huh, I guess that's good enough. So you need me to…?"

The two entered the facility and Angela grabbed scrubs and gloves. The two washed their hands and Angela pulled out a tray of tools. Noah washed his hands and slipped the garments on.

"You don't need to be an expert surgeon to help me, I just need stable hands to help make it easier."

"You could this by yourself."

"Under other circumstances, yes. Though I prefer having help. It makes things easier in the long run." The two moved to the next room and Noah saw Genji lying on the table. His face plate was removed and Noah could see every scar and tissue damage that was inflicted.

The metallic jaw was the icing on the cake. "Did Hanzo-?"

"He did ample to damage and to be honest Genji being able to survive that is miracle of itself. I can't say for all, but a good amount came from his days with Blackwatch. Now shall we begin?"

Noah nodded and the two went to work. There was little chatter as Noah calmly followed every direction Angela gave him. Sombra did the same thing when they worked on mechanics so the leadership was easy to follow. He made small incisions on every part Angela pointed out.

The doctor pulled several chips out from each cut and placed them on a metal tray. Genji was breathing softly as they worked. It pained Noah to see this, see a friend in this state. Angela nudged him out of his stare and was working as one of the leading doctors in world should. Calm, collected, and focused.

Over the next two hours, Noah was placing fresh chips into the incisions. Angela started a healing stream and watched the still living flesh repair itself. The two worked in sync as Noah seemingly ignored every nasty scar on Genji.

"And this should be the last bit." Angela stated as she moved her staff over the last deep cut. They watched the chip disappear under the network of nerves, muscle, and skin. The two gave a sigh as Angela pulled the bed up and checked the wires connected to Genji.

"Noah, go over to the computer and see if there's a bar on the screen."

"Check."

"Good. Now move." Angela stepped forward and typed in her password. The screen loaded before giving a second layer. "Commit Level 4 virus purge. Authorization: Mercy."

Noah watched the computer whirr in response before giving an approval sign. Angela sighed in relief as she took the gloves off. Noah followed her and the two discarded their medical garments.

"A level four purge will take all night. So until then Genji is to remain in the medical wing until post purge for a diagnostics report." Noah nodded and the two sat down.

The two sat in silence as they watched Genji through the window. It was good that at least of them was still alive. Now if three more to go.

The door opened behind them and an excited voice came in. "Angela!" Noah and the doctor turned and saw a short chinese woman standing in the doorframe.

"Mei!" She got up from her seat and greeted the woman with a hug. The two held a brief embrace. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Ana told me what happened and given the level of urgency I'm going to stay."

"That's great! We need more hands on deck now and you'll give us a nice edge." The two women shared a laugh as Noah got up himself. Mei looked up at him then Mercy.

"Oh yes of course. Noah meet Mei-Ling Zhou. Mei meet Noah Bastian."

Mei's eyes slightly lit up at the name. "Oh you must be Noah. I remember being with the rescue team for you. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring up in bad memories."

"Nah, you're fine. If it's any consolation I still can't remember that much. So you're fine."

"I'd still like to apologize though for bringing it up out of nowhere."

Noah felt a little awkward at how very sweet and unnecessary this was. "You're fine. Truly, I'm thankful you were there to help them try rescuing me."

"Mei, I need your help with my latest batch of nanobots. You worked with Winston before and we have his notes that we'd like you to look over. Maybe we can find something to help combat a new strain of mind controlling nanites."

"Of course. How about I set things up in my room and the lab before we start. You should get some rest or food before we start. It might be a long night."

Angela smirked. "Good." Mei gave her goodbyes as Noah looked at Angela.

"That girl is really something." Noah said as he took a sip from a full water bottle.

"I'd say. She's quite pure for a forty year old woman." Noah almost spat out his water, but only let a trickle of it go down the wrong windpipe. He coughed hard as Angela enjoyed the look of disbelief.

"Forty?! She looks like a college professor's intern at work." Angela and Noah walked out of the surgery room and into her office a few doors down.

"And if Jesse receive my message earlier, he should've…" Angela muttered before finding two trays with bread bowls. Reinhardt always loved making these things. "Yes!"

Angela sat down with Noah and the two pulled the tops off to see fresh thick soup inside. Both of their mouth's watered as they realized how hungry they were. Noah eagerly dug in as Angela tore the bread top and dipped pieces in.

"I love these dishes. It's one of the few times eating the bowl is ever accepted."

"If that bowl was edible and slathered in delicious soup then yes." Noah said with a fool mouth. His mind was bathing in the aroma and taste of the dish. It was familiar. He put his bowl down after taking a huge bite out of it.

"Bread bowl soup. It's weird I haven't had these since I was in San Francisco with...Burr." The doctor looked up in surprise as Noah gently put his hand on his head. "Huh, don't recall ever recalling that before."

"That's good. You're getting more memory and you should recover nicely from it. Don't worry too much on it." Angela said kindly as Noah looked at her appreciative. She leaned in and gave a small peck on the cheek. There was little reason, she just didn't want to see Noah linger too long.

He looked taken back again as a hot blush covered his cheeks. "That's something you like don't you."

"And you don't?" The two shared gaze as Angela seemed to watch the gears in his head whirl.

A mischievous grin. "I will once I get my revenge."

"Revenge?" She asked. Noah nodded before suddenly charging in. Angela froze at Noah pressing his lips against her cheek. "There. That's my little revenge."

"That's your revenge?" She spoke with her own crimson covering her cheeks as Noah gave her a cheesy grin. "For what?"

"Because you keep planting one on me. Hell Fareeha and Sombra did the same, but you do it more than them. So I thought I give you one as well." The doctor grinned at that as Noah rolled back on his chair and let the swirly chair move him across the room.

"Not bad." Angela said as she stood up and walked towards him. He chuckled for a moment before she put her hands on his cheeks. "But this is better."

Noah's eyes widened to new limits as Angela lowered herself and kissed him again. Fareeha was close, but the doctor went for the kill. She pulled back and let Noah follow. His eyes were dazed as he followed her up to a stand.

And it felt like his mind was scrambled from that kiss. "Are you normally this compliant? I'm not gonna lie, I never would've known that about you."

"M-Maybe." He stuttered. She grinned at this and put a hand on his chest. She pushed ever so slightly and he followed her direction. The two moved back into one of the medical room beds that were vacant. And was it ever rare for it be vacant. Before there was always an agent in need of aid or were helping Angela with supplies. But Genji was the only one there besides them and he was currently getting rebooted several rooms away.

It was just like when Angela knew she had him all to herself before. Before Fareeha and especially before he "died". Angela found herself on top of Noah and ever so slowly moving in. She could feel his breath hitch with every touching moment between them and it was getting to her as well.

What they were having was one of pure indulgence, Angela lowered herself down and nipped at Noah's neck. He suppressed a moan, but Angela could feel it trying to escape. It's been a long time since either were...intimate.

The doctor was growing more hungry as Noah tried keeping his cool face on. She kissed him again and felt his hands travel from her sides and on her hips. She moaned slightly at feeling them tighten around it. She sat up and reached for her ponytail. The hairband fell from her head and onto the floor as her golden locks dropped to her shoulders. Noah was scanning the entire doctor and saving it in his memory banks. There was no he would forget this or at the very least try really hard not to.

Noah felt his throat tighten as Angela moved in again. By now their lips were swollen and bodies hot. And the two didn't really know who started unbuttoning the doctor's shirt. They just knew that more skin was showing and that in a little while there'll be more on display.

"Angela." Noah moaned. She mewed softly at the tone as she let her hands roam over his chest. They snaked their way under its hem and touched the muscle underneath. The cool temperature of her hands contracted with the skin and Noah felt his mind start to go crazy.

"Ssh. Relax." She whispered in his ear. The doctor grabbed his hand and moved downward to her bottom. Angela gasped slightly when it got a small pinch. It was certain. They were going to cross this line right here, right now. Noah sat up and bit softly on her exposed collarbone.

Angela didn't bother silencing herself as she moaned loudly. He sucked on the skin and the pale complexion turned red between his teeth and tongue. The lowlight, the hospital bed, and even the doctor's lab coat was raising all sorts of memories, but one in particular was one where he felt weak and was probably the first time he ever kissed the doctor.

The two moved more intimately with Angela unbuttoning her shirt all the way down to reveal her black bra. One of the straps slid over her shoulder and the look in her eye was sending shivers down his spine. Noah weakly nodded to himself in acknowledgment that this was happening. She adjusted herself to where one of her hands traveled down to his belt.

"Angela!" Mei's voice echoed as the door opened. The moment was cut and in a panic Angela slammed down Noah against the bed. His head bumped the headboard and the rush of feelings was replaced with an annoying throb in his head. He bit his tongue to stop a yelp happening.

"Yes Mei!" Angela shouted before quickly buttoning her shirt. Inside both their heads, a curse was given to the sweet climatologist.

"I think I may have found something to help with the nanite problem Genji and Fareeha have, but I'm gonna need you to help me verify the results." Noah groaned as soft as he can before reaching down and grabbing Angela's hairband.

"Really? Alright I'll be there in five."

"Are you resting? I can come back later." Angela looked at Noah who was currently trying to soothe the pain in his head. As much as the choice was tempting, the mood was ruined. They knew it.

"No, I'll come with you. I'll assign Noah to watch over the place while we go to the inner labs and see if you did find something." She got off Noah and onto the floor. She fixed her lab coat and smoothed out any wrinkles as Noah laid in bed with a disappointed smile. She shared the same and blew a silent kiss at him.

The doctor moved the curtain slightly and followed Mei out. Once the door closed, Noah just laid in his spot where just a moment ago the doctor was straddling him. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. And it was running on two things, happiness and guilt. Happiness in that somehow his desire for the doctor was answered. His infatuation was clear since they met again and now it seems he proved his darker half wrong. She did feel things for him. Plus that hickey was going to last for sometime.

Guilt on the other hand when he just reappeared the almost kiss at the lounge with Fareeha. Somehow the soreness of muscles, the musky scent of sweat, and a good talk made a really romantic scene happen. He could almost taste her lips again like at his old home.

They were so close before Angela pulled him away to help Genji receive surgery for removing those chips. Plus despite what he felt for Angela, Fareeha was strong if not an equal in what he has for her. Honestly this would be a massive headache if it weren't for an evil corporation, the league of assassins after his bounty, and the stress of finding his best friend being the bigger headache.

And if Ana found out, especially when she was certain of him being a son-in-law...well Noah didn't want to know what one of the world's best snipers would do if he broke her daughter's heart even if it was unintentional.

"This is getting ridiculous." He laid still for a few minutes when he heard grunting. He got up and followed the noise. Mei and Angela were way down the hall so it couldn't have been them. Noah kept following the noise when he peaked into a room and saw the bedsheets moving.

He turned on the lights to see Widowmaker seemingly fighting. A few tears streaked her cheeks and it seemed her hands were holding something.

"Hey." He moved to her bedside and tried calming her down. "Widow stop."

She kept struggling despite his hold and reacted more violently. "Widow!" The shouting caught her unconscious attention as she turned fast at him. The french woman fired a hard jab and hit Noah square in the cheek.

"OW!"

0-0-0-0-0

Aryt and Moonlark took deep gulps of water. The latest training simulator was pushing their limits even harder than any other before. One could describe it as maddening.

Aryt took out of his knives and was casually tossing it in the air. "This training seems like hell."

"Well then better to deal with hell here than out there. Pls it'll make defeating Overwatch easier."

"Overwatch can go fuck itself. Right now there's only three people worth giving a shit about. Satya, Amari, and Bastian."

"Why do you want to kill Satya and Amari. Bastian I can understand." Aryt looked at her before pulling out an old locket. He tossed it at her and she caught it. The locket opened to reveal a picture of a family. One man, one lady, one little girl, and a baby.

"Just after the Omnic Crisis, my parents were one of the last bit of human casualties. Imagine that. All those times where it would've been understandable that they would've died during that time. But just after that, they died. It's like running to the finish line, have your foot on top of the line, then the line be yanked from under you."

"Sounds tragic." Angel said with little emotion. Aryt scoffed at her and continued.

"I wouldn't hold such a grudge if it was by chance. No, no they died because our "heroes" failed them. Ana Amari failed my parents, left them to die. Now we get even."

"She's been seen alive these past few years. Why go after her daughter?"

"An eye for an eye." Aryt said and ended the conversation. The two sat in silence before the door opened. The two snapped to attention as they heard the robotic voice.

"Well, well, well. I see training's going smoothly." They saw Indominus. The armor clad soldier hasn't made an appearance ever since he dropped them off back at base. He walked in with relaxed confidence as he strode in.

He stood and looked at them. "Aren't you going to train?"

"Why? We just finished one of the toughest simulators Gideon's developed. We can take a break." Indominus looked at them and even with the metallic mask and visor they can see him smirking underneath it. He pulled off his military scarf and dropped it to the floor.

"True I suppose, but don't get too lazy. I hate that Gideon had to make me come here to watch over you. He sincerely hopes that you wouldn't be lazing around. Especially you." He pointed and Angel. The stoic assassin gritted her teeth as her counterpart crossed his arms.

"Oh and what about you? As far as we know you came from nowhere. How do you even know Gideon?" Aryt asked. Angel let out a sigh of relief as he took the words from her mouth. She didn't want to give lip, but Gideon and now this guy is really pushing her buttons.

Indominus gave a haughty laugh before stretching. "I've known Gideon for years. And now he wants me hear and wants me to fight Overwatch. He didn't want to bring me along, but hey when his best does a semi-decent job then he needs the big guns."

"Is that so?"

"I'm the only one that had Noah Bastian on his back with no way out."

"You let him go."

"Because it would be unnecessary. Plus I've given the orders of dragging you two back once you lost Genji. How is that you two are his best plus a cyborg ninja and still lose to a cowboy, thief, omnic, and outcast? Explain that."

The two glowered at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender before standing on the training mat. "Attack me."

"Excuse me?"

"Denied." He replied back. "Gideon has told me to put you two through tougher training. Holograms and simulations are nice, but a real fight will get the skills real sharp." Aryt and Angel looked at each other before slowly taking stances.

Indominus sighed before rushing them. Aryt found himself on the floor and Angel found herself lifted off the ground. "Lesson One. Be ready at all times. Your opponents will not waste a shot if you leave yourself vulnerable."

He dropped Angel and pushed Aryt away with his foot. The two regained their footing and took their stance, faster this time. Their armored ally didn't take a stance and charged. Needless to say, the two kept finding themselves on the ground more often than not. And each one including a new bruise.

Aryt found Angel on top of his back as Indominus stepped on Angel. The two groaned as pushed the breath out of them. "Killing Overwatch agents is much tougher than this."

"Bullshit. I almost got Fareeha. Angel nearly caught Widowmaker."

Indominus scoffed at that before lifting the two up by their throats. "Admirable to say the least, but they will always improve. Can you? You two tried killing Bastian and the first time, Angel, you almost killed him. However he managed to slip past you again despite Aryt wearing him down. And Aryt you fought him three separate times and each time he's walked away."

He tossed them away and they landed on their butts as Indominus stood above them. The figure stood above them and walked passed them. "You'll be following my lead from now on."

*Next Time

"We head for Numbani."

"Are you Noah Bastian?" A cloaked figure asked.

"I love you."


	49. Numbani, The Good and Bad

The dark house on the street sent nerves down Akande's back but he steeled himself quickly. The meeting was only between him and Gideon. Though having several Talon guards wasn't bad idea.

"Sir is this really wise? Meeting face to face?" A soldier asked.

"Do not worry. Gideon is a man of business first and possible enemy second. And I still believe in our agreement that will come through."

"Then why are you having us be placed over the area."

"A back up plan. Should things get violent I will have you and your squad be at the ready. Now get ready and don't worry. Things will be fine."

The soldier nodded before putting on his helmet. Akande fixed his cufflinks and stopped in front of the house. Aryt and Moonlark stood at the front door and greeted the legendary Doomfist. "We've been expecting you."

"Good and your boss?"

"The dining hall." Akande walked in and let Moonlark lead the way. Aryt stayed behind and took notice of movement near the gates. His muscles twitched before a hand was put on his shoulder.

Footsteps echoed the hallway as Akande opened the door and saw Gideon eating. The room was well lit and food was placed on the table. Akande walked up and pulled a chair.

"Good evening Gideon."

"To you as well Akande. Please sit and enjoy yourself." Gideon put down his fork and wiped a smudge of sauce off his lips. The two had a quiet dinner as Akande watched Gideon. His eyes were focused on the roasted duck and he had no sense of urgency behind them.

"Business Akande?"

"Yes. Recently with your success of taking down Overwatch's prestigious leaders and one of their strongest agents came to my attention. A few days later you seemed to have lost that agent but somehow acquired a new one."

"Indominus, yes. He is one of the most skilled people I know and one I believe will spell the end of Overwatch as it is."

Akande gripped his fork. "That being said, Noah Bastian seems to be the first of his lists."

"Eliminating the closest one to Burr is a smart idea. And Widowmaker does not count. I find it more appealing that we eliminate him as soon as possible with how we're beginning to run things."

"You seem afraid of him."

"Justly. I'm not afraid to admit that having one as skilled as Burr, who I remind you was the equivalent of Gerard Lacroix, for that matter run around. Besides I've kept my eye them since they were once part of the criminal underbelly year ago."

The two fell into a brief silence as Akande took a sip of his wine. "I've read his file from the Talon archives and found some merit to your word. Burr and him were one of the top thieves with a knack of pulling impossible jobs like the one on King's Row nine years ago."

"Or the fact that they broke into Vishkar at it's most secure time."

"Didn't your agent Symmetra stop them." Gideon clenched his fist fist tightly and his demeanor shifted.

"On that note, yes. Symmetra was able to stop even nearly kill them, but they escaped and ended up raising up Overwatch from the ground up."

"Burr did that, not Noah. He was a recent member"

"Did also notice when Noah did join: your most reliant weapons dealer captured and died, the Deadlock gang ended up exposed forcing your hand to salvage what data you had, charmed your head hacker to his side, took out a fair portion of your forces in Egypt, survived three months of torture under your head assassin of whom later betrayed you, and escaped the utter annihilation of your strongest base leaving your scraps to resort to me."

Akande's gaze hardened at the points being made.

"Face it the facts don't lie. Noah Bastian has replaced Burr as the bigger threat and with Overwatch on his side again we can't afford not to worry. And did I mention this took place in five months. What can he do to you in six months? A year?"

"You're overhyping him. He must have extreme luck."

"Perhaps, but you won't really know that until you put him to the test."

"I suppose this test is the reason you have Indominus gunning for him. Given how good Bastian apparently is then how does Indominus fare." Gideon smirked before slamming his foot down. Akande saw half of his men hanging upside down. Akande snapped his fingers and the rest bursted in.

Their guns were trained on Gideon with Akande holding his hand up. Then a burst of smoke filled the room and gunfire went off. Akande couldn't see but hear his men scream. Bones breaking, bodies hitting the floor, and a figure moving fast through out. With the smoke clearing, Akande saw the rest of his men on the floor with some dead and others wounded.

A heavy foot landed on the table and Akande looked up to see Indominus standing there with a Talon soldier in his grasp.

"How do I fare now old man?" He tossed the soldier out the window where a loud crash was heard. Gideon clapped proudly and stood up.

Akande looked around him and the look of shock melted away. Slowly a grin took its place and followed by a booming laugh. Indominus looked at him questionably.

"I can see the appeal. Gideon, how certain are you that he can eliminate your problem?"

"Very certain." Gideon replied.

Doomfist grinned as he looked over the assassin. "Quick, powerful, and able to clear a room. I can see great potential, but why should it be wasted on someone like Bastian."

Gideon shrugged. "Fight him and get a taste for yourself. I'll even let you use Indominus when I send him to Numbani."

"Numbani?" Gideon nodded.

"A recent arms deal went wrong and I believe Overwatch may have had a hand in it. If they manage to break into our files then they know about my clients wanting to get rid of a certain Omnic in that city."

"And you're certain about him being there."

"If my hawk failed her job then yes. I'm a betting man that he'll be there. So why don't you go there yourself and be ready. Besides if it's any other agent, you can just kill them yourself. It's no skin off my nose."

Akande mulled the idea before agreeing to it. "I want to see the man behind the mask." The assassin looked at Gideon to whom nodded. One of his fingers pressed against a button on the visor which lifted up.

Akande's face showed the greatest amount of surprise. Then his mouth formed a maniacal system as he laughed again. Gideon and the assassin listened to Akande's laughter echo throughout the chamber and almost shook the china.

"You are going to be spectacular. I never thought you'd come back like this especially with how I heard how you escaped Nepal." Indominus closed the visor and jumped down from the table as Akande stood next to him. "Now come, we have many plans to put out."

0-0-0-0-0

 _It was dark and cold. She was familiar with this feeling. The metallic walls closing in on her and she could barely move. It was odd though. She accepted this feeling. Her golden eyes closed slowly as the walls began to press against her. Perhaps the tight grip of death will finally claim her._

 _"Améile!" A voice echoed. Immediately the walls pulled away and light poured in. She covered her eyes as she tried looking up._

 _"Gerard?" She weakly asked. The figure in the light shook their head before stepping into it fully._

 _"Burr!" The french woman ran up and hugged her lover. His arms wrapped around her and cold feeling melted away. Warmth instead ran through her and she could feel her own heartbeat._

 _"Mon Dieu! I thought we lost you. After hearing about what happened, I-" He shushed her with a finger. He didn't say anything except for her name and just kept looking at her with his welcoming eyes._

 _"Je'taime Burr." She whispered._

 _"You left me to die." She felt everything stop in its place. The assassin pulled back as Burr's eyes turned white. "You left me to die." His body went cold._

 _"No, no, I didn't! I was injured, I couldn't have done anything!"_

 _"You left me to die." His monotone voice continued._

 _"No! Please understand I couldn't have done anything!" White smoke poured into the room and swirled around them. Burr swayed back and forth as it snaked onto his neck. "What was I supposed to do?!"_

 _"Make sure I didn't end up like Gerard." He stepped forward. "Followed the rescue party. Save me."_

 _"I couldn't." She said to him or moreso herself. Burr took another step forward and blood poured from his forehead. Bruises took form on his torso. Pain was etched on his face. Yet he kept a calm expression._

 _"I am dying. I am dying and you won't save me, but how could you? I should regret it. In fact I regret saving you all those years ago. I regret letting you into my life!"_

 _"Shut up. Shut up!"_

 _"I regret forgiving you after you tortured my best friend, my brother for months. I regret every wasted bit of affection because I know in the end, you're nothing but an emotionless husk of skin."_

 _"You don't mean that." She sobbed. Her lover picked up a gun and pointed it at her. "Are you actually-"_

 _"I give you all this and the moment I need you more than ever, you weren't there." He growled. Améile crawled toward him before grabbing his hand and placing it on her forehead. "You know it too. You could've done something."_

 _"If you want to kill me for failing you then do it!" She screamed. Burr grinned sadistically at her._

 _"Of course." He suddenly put the gun against his temple and pulled the trigger. She watched bits of skull and gray matter fly out as he fell to the ground with a smoking gun._

 _"NO!" She screamed and picked him up. A chunk of his head was missing and she cradled his body. Her tears mixed with his blood as they fell onto his face. "Please, please, please don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you."_

 _"Funny, isn't it." Another voice behind her said. She stopped holding him and turned to see Gideon. His eyes were dull and lifeless, but his smile carried so much malice behind it. She growled before tearing the gun from Burr's limp hand and holding it up._

 _"You did this! You killed him!" He raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Yes, you did! You tortured him, broke him, he would never say those things to me!"_

 _"Why would you say that to me? I didn't murder him." he blinked and saw Burr looking up at her, the barrel of the gun pointed at his head._

 _"Améile? Please don't kill me. You...you wouldn't let it happen again."_

 _"Look at him. Begging on his knees when he should be dead." A dark voice called out. Shadowy figures began to surround her. "He's no better than the targets you've killed."_

 _"No better than of us. He's a manipulator." Her aim was between his eyes._

 _"You need to do something." Hot air tickled her ear lobe. The bullet laid dormant in the chamber. Her eyes watching his panicked features and noticing every drop of sweat down his cheek._

 _"You need to stop him once and for all." She couldn't stop her finger from touching the trigger._

 _"Become who you were before. He's no longer here to prevent your true nature from coming out. Do it."_

 _"Burr wanted to take you away to make you "better". He wanted to change you. Stop being who truly are. Do it."_

 _He moved his lips but no sound came out. Still she could it. It read, Améile don't do it. I love you._

 _"You know who you are. Say it."_

 _"I-I am…" Her voice was wavering. The shadows wrapped their hands around hers and held her still. Their taunts became more encouraging as she squeezed the trigger. And a bright flash filled her vision. Then a hand grabbed her. "WIDOW!"_

"OW!" The white light dimmed and she found herself with her fist out. "Jesus Christ Widow, I'm just making sure you're okay!"

"Noah." She whispered. Suddenly all that energy from her dream was drained from her. The gun in her hand was missing. "Sorry."

"I heard you talking to yourself and wanted to check on you. Nightmares?"

"Why do you care?" Noah looked at her and sighed.

"Look. I don't know you as I probably should, but you're Burr's girlfriend and with the added benefit of not remembering everything about you I kind of lost all my reason to hate you."

"Didn't stop you before at the hotel." Noah rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh that. I was going crazy from...something else. It doesn't matter. Look I'm just saying I'd like for us to talk and possibly be friends. After all if things were serious between you and Burr-"

She cut him off. "It's none of your concern. It was just a bad dream."

"Don't go writing me off not understanding." He picked up the blanket she kicked off and put it on her shoulders. She didn't refuse as he picked up other items. Bottles of water, cracked coffee mug, magazines Lena dropped off. "I've begun remembering and with what I know now, I know nightmares intimately."

"How so? You're an amnesiac."

"I said I don't remember everything, doesn't mean I can't or haven't remember some things. Especially one's where you've beaten me." Her eyes widened as Noah picked up a mug. "Just looking at you, my body tenses and I want to hurt you so badly. Still I want to trust Burr that you've changed."

A few minutes passed before Améile sighed. "How do you deal with the nightmares?" Noah grinned as she seemed to let her guard down. He picked a few more things and placed them on her bedside.

"Talk to friends, family, confidants. And if talkings not your thing then being around them is good enough."

"I'm barely friends with anyone. The doctor likes me to a small point, Winston tolerates me, and McCree believes he has an idea. Everyone else doesn't. Even that foolish girl with all her pep keeps me at a distance. If I wasn't dating Burr then I would be outcasted." It was understandable to think that.

"Then I'll be added to your friends list."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. You can say I forgive you in a sense." She went still for a second before looking at him like it was the most foolish thing she's heard.

"I know you can't mean that. You shouldn't forgive so easily. Especially after what I've done."

Noah's face went from relaxed to serious. "In a way you're right. I can't, but I'm doing my best to make things easier. And if that requires me to be a friend to someone who I've been told tortured me for three months then so be it."

"Noah, stop."

"Dark days are here Widow. Everyone can feel it and now more than ever is the time for unity. I won't forget what you've done to me, but I'm holding every sick thought back so we can work together. And if that means being a friend or at least an ally then so be it. Besides we both could use more friends."

The assassin didn't say anything as Noah walked out. Before he left he tossed up something in the air. Widow caught it and it was the phone. The wallpaper was where it showed Burr and Widow sharing a kiss.

She held it close to her chest.

0-0-0-0-0

The morning after Noah sat at the table for breakfast. He sat alone, but Lena and McCree joined him. Fareeha came in later, but Hana was with whispering something in her ear. He took note of her cute blush before seeing Angela come in with Mei. The doctor's eyes had darker circles than yesterday. That's when he darted his eyes back to his food.

"You ok luv?"

"Fine Lena. Just a little tired from helping Angela with Genji's recovery." He saw McCree's eyes move to Hanzo who was eating with Symmetra and Sombra. Noah noticed that he sat alone too, but it seems Sombra wants to make a new friend along with the engineer. Granted she would want that table the furthest across from Lucio.

"Yeah I heard the doc had to put Genji underneath a Level 4 purge."

"Yeah, we really don't want him turning against us...again." Noah unconsciously rubbed some of the faded bruises. Lena gave a nod of agreement as Jesse nodded harder. "Like I don't want to fight him again, ever, in any life."

"Nah come on you can do sparring sessions."

"Sparring sessions." Noah's voice cracked and got a giggle from Lena. "I can do that. Him not holding back, never! Plus I really hope that new guy isn't as powerful as I think he is."

Jesse's jovial smirk fell at that mention. "Yeah. I didn't even see him knock you down. The only ones quick enough do something like that was Widow or Burr and for him that took extensive training from her. Everyone else needs an enhancement."

"New guy?" Lena asked.

"He calls himself Indominus. Reminded me of that overpowered dinosaur from that really old movie." Noah said as he touched his chest. The foot was so heavy on his chest. "He didn't kill me since his orders were to watch Aryt and Moonlark."

"Whoever he is, he's got state of the art armor. Probably make the top of line gear look obsolete. I warned Ana and now I think she's making countermeasures with Torbjorn and Reinhardt on it."

Lena whistled. "Sounds like he's got you spooked."

"True. He seemed so calm when Hanzo and I aimed at him. Like he knew we wouldn't shoot or he'll kill Noah right then and there."

"Yeah still we all have to keep an eye out." Noah said. The atmosphere was almost tense before Lena poked Noah's jello. It jiggled slightly and Noah chuckled at her attempt to alleviate the situation.

He looked up and saw Fareeha approach. Lena and McCree gave Noah a sly look as they scooted just enough for Fareeha to sit down. "Uh morning Noah."

"Morning Fareeha." The soldier took a seat and though it was a good attempt, Noah could see Hana and Lucio giving her a thumbs up. "So how goes your morning."

"Fine, I went out for a jog around the base. And Angela's going to need me for more blood tests. It's going to be a long day. If you're not doing anything perhaps we could watch those movies you proposed."

Lena gave a small, "ooh." Noah did his best not to smack the Brit for making this conversation a bit harder. "Actually yeah, but I got a few training drills to do with Sombra and Tracer. They're gonna help me with the teleporting move."

Fareeha's gaze went from flustered to genuinely approving. "Yes that is a good point. You recently developed it, no?"

"Yeah well I always used the translocators for groceries before and even so reluctantly used them if I was ever late. So my experience isn't the best. But it means that me and Lena can work on some cool tag team moves."

"Hell yeah!" Lena said excitingly as they shared a high five. Fareeha felt a smile creep on her face as she saw the two.

"Hey, Noah. I wanted to thank you for the massage yesterday." Out the corner of Noah's eye he could see Ana raise an eyebrow. He didn't even see her enter the cafeteria. "It really helped."

McCree let out a sly whistle and Noah could feel a hot blush begin to appear.

"You're welcome."

"Could you actually…" She stopped and saw Jesse and Lena not so subtly leaning in. She glanced at them with a small glare to which the two turned away. "I mean you don't have to but I'd like-"

"Of course. I mean it helped so I would gladly do it again." Noah quickly answered. Fareeha nodded just fast enough to seem normal despite what her mind was going to.

"Thanks." The two suddenly focused hard on the eggs on their plate.

'You were so chill despite you knocking her out when she went crazy? The hell is wrong with you?'

'Great, just one stupid massage and now I'm blushing like a schoolgirl. Why can't I be chill like hi-Wait is he blushing? He totally is! He's thinking about...oh god no. If I end up saying that thing again then I'm just gonna-'

"Noah." He turned and saw Angela above him. The two looked up and saw the doctor. Her eyes looked more relaxed than they were before. And Fareeha could see something behind the casual glance and it looked...hungry. She was a green turtleneck which covered her neck, something Noah was grateful for. "I came by to once again thank you for helping me with Genji. He should make a full recovery within the week."

"Oh is he up for visitors?"

"Not yet. I have to run more tests to see if the purge was successful and to isolate the nanites within his body that run similarly with Fareeha's." The captain then remembered her little condition. She clenched her fist tightly and let out an angry breath.

Angela and Fareeha noticed Noah put a hand on top of hers and patted it. Angela looked at Fareeha and grinned at the blush. She saw an open space next to Noah and slid right there. Sombra was watching this and subtly took a picture.

"So no." McCree answered.

Angela gave an iffy sign before diving into her food. Noah wanted to say something before seeing a little bit of bright red under her collar. He went quiet immediately and bit into his grits.

"Angela at what point should I come for treatment?"

"I say within a few more hours. Mei woke up early and told me she would be testing the new batch on the first blood pints we drew from you. Once we can conclude it'll work for you, we'll do the for Genji and once we confirm the batch is clean and works I can begin within the next few hours."

"Of course. And what shall I do until then? Any tips?"

The doctor pondered on that question. Noah kept quiet as she answered. "Relax. I would take this time to relax. Your mother has given you free reign of the base within reason. For now I would take this time to not only train, but relax your body. I know you've been working hard these past few days."

Fareeha glanced at her knuckles. They hardened during her training. "Of course. I'll consider it."

"And Noah…" Angela started. He was drinking when he turned to her and seeing a glance at the predator behind those blue eyes. "We have unattended business to take care of. I'd appreciate the effort."

Noah spat out his water and hit Lena. "Oi what the hell?!"

"Sorry Lena." Noah coughed. Fareeha noticed Angela giving off a more intense vibe today.

"Actually Noah, I would like to have you around and tell me about your mission. I didn't get to hear all of it yesterday." She hooked her hand around Noah and slightly pulled him closer.

Angela let out her mirth before sliding closer. "You can tell her about it later."

"You had a few movies in mind?" Fareeha quickly interjected. Noah felt his mind go dizzy as the two were pressing against him. He saw McCree giving a nod of pity with a smile. Lena wiped herself dry with a few napkins and looked at Noah like a sibling that knows the other is in trouble.

"We were interrupted, wouldn't you like to finish up on your next closest chance." Angela leaned in closer but her focus switched to Fareeha.

"I'd like that massage now!" Fareeha interjected.

"I think it can wait." Angela said more forcefully. The two glared at each other and couldn't believe the amount of tension between them. "Noah, what do you think?"

"I-I-I, uh, I mean-" Noah stuttered as Angela tugged suggestively at her collar. The hickey was shown more. Fareeha's strong body pressed against his. Her breath tickled his neck.

"I got a training session with Sombra and Lena!" Noah said out loudly before trying to signal at the two subjects. Sombra shrugged before getting up.

"He's right. I need to show him some proper tips on using the translocators."

Symmetra huffed. "I don't know why. He seems capable enough learning from one of you." Sombra put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Lena rushed to his side and pulled Noah away.

"Yeah we do need to work on those new moves. I feel the next mission we'll really get Gideon and this new guy of his." Lena stated before pulling Noah away. Fareeha and Angela sat dumbfounded by the quick excuse.

The two watched Noah, Lena, and Sombra disappear as Jesse couldn't hold it any longer and hit the table hard while laughing. The pair looked right at him, but their glares couldn't shush the cowboy.

Fareeha turned around and saw her mother holding up her phone. It was recording everything. "Don't worry Fareeha, you'll be fine!"

The soldier quickly stuffed her maw with food and walked off. Her embarrassment and Plan B just went down the hole with Angela parading around some bruise.

"Though I never seen a bruise that re…" She stopped as she dropped her tray down. Her heart started pumping hard as the doctor dropped her tray off.

"Fareeha?" Angela asked. The captain just stood there for a second before putting a finger on the doctor's collar. She pulled it down to see the hickey entirely.

"Oh." Fareeha said softly. Angela felt shy as the secret was revealed, but saw Fareeha's gaze drop. "I see he's already spoken for."

"Wait, what?"

"No, no I get it." She stepped back. "I wish you would've told me or else we wouldn't have made that scene in the mess hall. I understand now. I will leave you two to it."

"Wait, Fareeha, you think me and Noah are in a relationship?"

The captain didn't answer at first. She stood there and swallowed dryly. "I mean clearly he's left something to indicate that. I probably should've guessed especially since we both do have feelings for him."

Angela saw the heartbreak in Fareeha's eyes as she swung back and forth gently. The two were out in the hallway now. They somehow moved out and now the doctor was watching one her best friends just look utterly defeated.

"I should get going." Fareeha muttered. Angela watched the soldier back off and away with just a few seconds later holding her wrist.

"Wait. I must apologize for both this and what happened earlier. Maybe it doesn't have to work that way. This needs Noah's permission, but I've been thinking about this for awhile."

Fareeha looked at her confused before her eyes widened at the implication.

0-0-0-0-0

"AH!" Noah fell onto the ground with Tracer standing on top of him.

"You seem distracted luv." The Brit held out her hand and he gladly took it.

"Yeah what's with that?" Sombra asked. Noah was up on his feet and looked at the blade.

It was beginning to wear down and a dull blade is the last thing he needs. "Nothing just working out the kinks on teleporting. I tried it in Japan and felt like I was going to puke my guts out."

"Eh don't worry about it. I got the same thing."

"And you don't have to worry about possibly disappearing forever." Lena added. The two turned to her for a second, but the Brit blinked to the other side of the mat and held the blade in her fingers.

"Alright let's try this again." She said. The pilot threw the blade through the air and Noah snapped his fingers. He appeared right behind the test bot and sliced its head off. It was a clean cut but as Noah congratulated himself his footing slipped and he fell right on his face.

"Your balance is off." Sombra said. She pulled him up and brushed off the dust. "Know where your feet will be and plant yourself firmly there once you feel the ground under your feet."

Lena blinked next to him. "Plus you need to relax. Going in and out with jumbled nerves will really get you down."

"Sure." Noah said as he put the blade away. He sat on the floor tired. Sombra patted him on the back.

"Want to learn something else?" He didn't reply at first as Sombra slipped his bracelet off. She pulled it down and formed the gauntlet. The hacker pressed a tiny button and heard a hum. Noah watched her stretch her palm and grew intrigued by the blue glow illuminating it.

Lena titled her head before it formed into a ball. Sombra smirked and punched it hard. The ball traveled across the room and hit the training bot. A mini-explosion erupted from it and they felt the force from it.

"Liked that?" Sombra asked. Noah slowly nodded and Lena tried not to keep her jaw from dropping. "Well I see you didn't know about that upgrade."

Noah racked his brain remember firing something at his demons. Then again that was a hallucination. "What exactly did you do?"

Sombra tossed the bracelet back and made Noah face the ruined wall. "Simple. Hold the hand out, curl your fingers to form a small ball, press the small trigger on your wrist and charge."

Noah hit the button and heard the same hum. A blue ball appeared and floated on Noah's palm. He looked at it with awe and slowly made a fist. The ball caved in and disappeared. He looked at the training bot and suddenly thrust his hand out.

A blue beam fired out and hit the training bot next to it. Sombra whistled in surprise as Lena was giddy at the new ability. "Holy shite! Noah this is so cool!"

"Y-Yeah. Guess I can use more than just guns."

"Depends on the buildup. Charge it for some time and you can kill just about anybody, but do it quickly and you might knock someone over." Sombra said. "It took me sometime to find the right people for this, but at least you know I gave you more than just a piece of armor that can be quite the fashion."

"Thanks Sombra." Noah said gratefully. The trio just took a moment to assess the damage when the heard the door open.

"Sombra, Ana has requested your presence along with Symmetra's for preparation of today's meeting. The information you collected needs to be sorted." Sombra looked at her before giving a solid nod. She waved a goodbye to Noah and Lena before disappearing.

"And Lena, Emily's calling again. Something about an upcoming event."

Noah saw Lena's eyes go wide open and her face going pale. "Our anniversary! We still have to plan a month in advance! Thanks Ange!" The pilot blinked away as the doctor chuckled.

She turned to Noah who was reforming his gauntlets back to bracelets. The two looked at each other before noah blushed at her neck. The turtleneck did a good enough job hiding it from others but Noah might as well be seeing it in plain view.

"Look Angela I didn't want things to look to weird at the cafeteria that's why I-"

"Left. I understand that and I also must apologize for putting you in that position. I imagine that's not how you wanted to start of your day."

"Actually it started two eggs and a cup of yogurt." Angela tried not to laugh, but couldn't go through with it.

Noah joined her and the room echoed with their laugh but angela was the first to put it under control. "You always crack a joke."

"You know I always will despite the circumstance. Now you said you had something to tell me."

The doctor took a moment to think before the idea returned. "Yes I did. It's about us or rather all three of us."

"Oh...look Angela I swear I'll make a choice, but with everything right now and quite honestly with how things are I don't think I can choose. I mean I can, but that would seem to-"

Her finger pressed against his lips to shush him. "As adorable as you ramble, I'm not here for your choice. In fact you won't have to make one."

"Wait,what're you saying? Cause from her it sounds like you're okay with me and Fareeha."

"And you and me. You have a big heart Noah and I know you're not one to hurt those closest to you. So what if I said you wouldn't have to."

Noah was so happy not to be drinking anything or else he would've spit that out. "Angela! Are you insane?! How did you get to a poly solution!"

"Are you saying no?" She asked with a flash of sadness.

"Yes! I mean no...I mean this is crazy Angela!" Noah backed off. "An idea like this sounds great especially to guys who have no idea what the hell they're asking, but what happens when it actually happens. Things like this are hard to maintain and the repercussions could be hurt more than anything.."

The doctor saw his body language was trying to decipher it. Shaky with possible excitement or fear. Eyes darting between the door and her, it could be the expectation that Fareeha may be outside.

"I don't mind it Noah. She's one of my best friends and I love that you make her happy. She's the only exception to what this is."

"Angela, do you have any idea how...how can I say no or yes to something so out there. I mean I heard of poly relationships, but how can-"

She shushed him with a gentle kiss. She was warm and calm compared to his more clammy state. He reached up and held her sides. Suddenly it felt like all this worry just left and went somewhere else. He pushed slightly against her, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Pulling away Angela held a solemn look.

"The choice is yours in the end. I just wanted you to know that maybe it could work it for all of us."

"Would you and Fareeha really go that far for something not really, you know…"

"These types of relationships happen more often than you think. I know how feel for the both of us and you know where we stand. At least think about it."

Noah looked a little distraught before Angela put a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on there's an actual meeting we should prepare for."

0-0-0-0-0

The room was filled with murmuring of whispers. Noah was still mulling over what Angela just suggested. Speaking of which, the two were across the room with Angela showing a new chart she's arranged for the treatments.

McCree and Junkrat were sitting next to him as he held the coffee cup in his hands. The Junker was holding his arm in a cast but was happily chatting away with Lucio and Hana. McCree was trying to strike up a conversation with Hanzo, but the Japanese man barely glanced at the cowboy to which Jesse didn't care.

Everyone stopped as Sombra, Symmetra, Reinhardt, and Ana walked in. The first three took their seats as Ana cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon. Let's begin today's meeting with an update from the arms deal that was dealt with two days ago. The data Sombra and Symmetra were able to recover gave us the reason why these weapons were transferred to Numbani." Ana stated as a holographic image of a green Omnic appeared. "An Or-15 has been appearing and reappearing on the news as an official guardian of Numbani. It goes by Orisa and was brought out by one Efi Oladele, a prodigal genius in mechanics and one of the survivors from Doomfist's assualt years ago."

"So you want us to go stop an attack on an Omnic and child?" Noah asked.

Ana nodded. "It stands to reason that if Vishkar has been sending weapons out to take out a powerful Omnic then we are to assume it will be quite the powerful ally."

"Hold up ally? Ana, what're you suggesting?"

"Even with Genji's return we still are missing Winston, Burr, and Jack. Our ranks in agents need to grow."

"And the child?" Reinhardt asked.

Ana took a deep breath. "I am against recruiting a child into our fold, but she is the only one that can possibly maintain Orisa. And I assume they're a package deal. If it comes to that then I would put her behind the lines. Gideon may begin to escalate his moves more and I'm more than willing to compromise with my standards."

"We also have to keep an eye out for his newest player." McCree said.

Ana got the idea and flipped over to a video. "We're lucky that Zenyatta was able to record this within his databanks.."

The entire team watched as Indominus landed on the ground and speak out loud. Fareeha examined the armor and pondered on it. "That's impressive body armor. Athena, have you broken it down to what it may be?"

-Certainly. Examining the video footage has revealed and with Symmetra's input the body armor is composed of a titanium dipped alloy outer shell for outward protection, kevlar with the first underlayer for if the first layer, components of a possibly experiment fluid that enables more mobility and speed, and basic cloth on the last layer. The tactical visor seen here is of unknown origin. Though its function might be most comparable to Commander Morrison's.-

Everyone eyed each other nervously. Widowmaker watched as he took down Noah in one fluid movement. Her eyebrows scrunched as she watched that. "He's fast. And those moves are some of Talon's most used tactics. Actually it's one of the moves I would use."

Ana pondered on this. "I will arrange a small investigation on his identity. Does he remind you of anyone?"

"None off the top of my head. We had many capable fighters in Talon, but after the mountain base and the pockets we've eliminated I can't recognize anyone else who would know those moves."

Sombra stepped in. "I've still got a list of Talon agents from before. I can lead this investigation with Widow and Symmetra."

"Me?" The hacker turned to her and nodded.

"He's running around in what we all know is Vishkar tech. And I also have a theory that one of your employees could've been a former Talon agent. We can run a scan asap on your coworkers." Symmetra looked hesitant at this as Sombra turned to Ana. "So who're you sending in the mean time?"

"A good portion of us are still recovering." Fareeha stiffened. "So I would like some of the returning party to return to field soon."

Noah and McCree raised their hand. "We'll head to Numbani."

"I wish to stand by my student and I believe his brother wishes the same." Hanzo gave a small nod at Ana who understood.

"Anyone else?"

Lena raised her hand high to which Ana chuckled. Angela raised her hand up as well. Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Ziegler? Don't you have work on helping two of our agents."

"Mei-Ling and I have managed to formulate a new strain of nanobots to counteract Gideon's. I've treated Fareeha with it and her blood seems to be purged of the nanites. I'd like to have Fareeha on the field with us to confirm her return to duty."

"Angela you do know how risky that is." Fareeha looked at her mother with surprise.

"Mother I believe in Angela as should you. Let me do this." The elder Amari looked at her daughter and then Angela.

"I want close observation. Freeha, I hate to do this on you, but you must travel with a partner. McCree, Noah, or Lena on ground and Angela in the air with you." Ana said.

"Of course, mother." Fareeha said.

McCree patted Noah on the back. "We head to Numbani."

0-0-0-0-0

Two days after the plans were made, Noah zipped up his hoodie. Considering that Numbani is under the equator then that means this first half of the year is cooler than the warm climate up north. Granted it wasn't snowing, but the chill was similar to Washington. And it was a good thing Noah brought a few more jackets on him.

Honestly it was nice to be out again. Noah stretched as he stepped out of the drop ship. Numbani was a very helpful ally to Overwatch with their goal of peace between Omnics and humans aligning. As such they were given a more warm and open welcome.

"Ah McCree, company."

"Greetings Governor Asha." McCree was appointed team leader for this mission so he was suppose to greet them.

"It is a pleasure to see you in our lovely city again. Is Burr not joining you today?"

"Burr is currently on hold with other duties. We actually came by because we heard of some weapons deal that leads here."

"Oh. Is there anyone you suspect that may be behind it?"

"Not particularly. The other reason we're here today is because we finally got around to adding another member to our roster. Does the name Orisa ring a bell?"

Noah saw the Governor's eyes light up at the name. "Ah yes the Omnic that has protected our fair city for two good years. After Burr came here and helped Orisa, we have helped her out in protecting our people. I'm happy to hear that Orisa may join your ranks."

She looked around and saw the rest. "Miss Tracer, Dr. Ziegler, Miss Amari, and…" She stopped at Noah who awkwardly waved.

"Is he new?"

"Um, yeah. These past two years with Talon out the way has allowed us to stretch legs more and bring more into our fold. This is Noah Bastian."

"An honor to meet you ma'am." Noah held his hand out and the Governor shook his hand wholeheartedly.

"Wonderful to meet you as well. Now McCree our taxi system will take you to one of our finest hotels."

"Is it the one we requested?" The Governor nodded.

"Specially notified of your return and the place may look a little different. We renovated the building to be more welcoming."

McCree nodded and everyone lifted their luggage. They entered the taxi and silently drove down. Noah looked out the window and was in awe of the place. Time has only improved this marvel of the city. Technologically advanced, environmentally friendly, and more tolerant to Omnics than any other place. It was probably the closest thing to a utopia.

Then again how long can a place like this be perfect. Nothing lasts forever.

On that thought, Noah saw Angela and Fareeha whispering to each other. He didn't want to pry so he tried to ignore him, but his senses couldn't help but hear them.

"-I'm saying you have to be assertive once it starts."

"Still how can it happen. And wouldn't you-"

"What happens, happens. I'm just saying that's what you should do if it happens." Fareeha noticed Noah looking and he quickly diverted his attention back to the window.

"McCree is the hotel really renovated?" Lena asked as she leaned against Noah. He could see her texting Emily. He smirked at the memes the redhead was sending.

"Should be." The taxi slowed down as the agents looked at the building they parked in front of. It was a model building to say the least. It stood several stories high with a smooth exterior. Dark blue and gold decorated the glass and they all stood in awe.

Lena and Noah pulled out their phones and took a few pictures. McCree whistled at the scale of it. "I wonder if the employees are the same."

They walked into the building with the room decorated with luxury. Noah saw breakfast bars, tiny bistros, and omnics and humans working hard together. They approached an omnic at the front desk.

The omnic looked up and its gear whirred. "A pleasure to see you again, Jesse McCree."

The two shook hands before McCree got straight to business. "Akins. Always a pleasure to visit Numbani. You received our requests?" The omnic nodded and held three key cards.

"One of our finest rooms. And most hospitable. We arranged the room to accommodate all five of your party."

Noah liked the look before two maids bumped into him. They gave their apologies before looking at him. Fareeha noticed their lingering stares and moved closer to Noah. Their eyes darted away and they ran off.

"Jesse. Is this place...you know?" He gestured at his shoulder to which the cowboy understood.

"Akins. Is your policy on uninvited guests and reservations still in effect?"

"Considering the last time you and Mr. Burr were here, we have enforced it. We hope you enjoy your stay and see this as your home away from home."

The group gave their thanks and left to their room. McCree was the first to jump in bed and relax. The women took the other beds as Noah found one couch. It had a pullout bed that had plushness making him sink.

"Ah, they always know how to treat their guests." McCree nodded. "We can rest for a couple hours and then we can give Efi and Orisa a visit."

"McCree have you ever met these two? I mean I hear you and Burr did a lot here." Noah asked as he moved near the cowboy.

"Yeah, Burr and I had a mission taking place here and that's when met Orisa. She's a large Omnic with her heart in the right place. Unfortunately she was still new to being a hero and by Burr's standards wasn't ready. So for we gave Efi and Orisa time to grow. Ana's right in not wanting to recruit such young people."

"I see." Noah said as he sat on the edge of McCree's bed. He took a deep breath and looked outside at the view. It was beautiful to say the least. Even with the gray clouds forming.

The next few hours were quiet and soon enough they were on the move again. Noah kept pace up with Lena.

"So then Winston crashed through the rooftop and onto the floor. Imagine my surprise to see that while all this is happening two kids were there the entire time."

"The entire time?"

"Yeah and the coolest thing was seeing one of them take Doomfist's gauntlet and sent Widow flying. She hates it when I tell that story."

"Is she all, Zat's not how it happened cherie?" Noah said with a mock accent.

"Actually yeah. Really funny to get her all flustered over that." Lena chuckled.

McCree whistled and everyone stopped. They stopped in front of a workshop and McCree looked at the gate. He looked over the doorway and found a keypad. Hitting the right keys, the door opened and McCree told everyone to wait. They saw a teenager appear from the garage with tools in hand.

"McCree?" The teen said. McCree nodded and opened his arms. The girl ran up and hugged the cowboy. "My it's been forever since we last seen each other. I did what you and Burr suggested. Me and Orisa have been working hard protecting our city and she's been coming along well."

"That's wonderful to hear darling. Actually we were wondering how it was going." He gestured at the door and everyone else came in.

"Efi Oladele?" Angela asked the teen before them. Noah saw the girl's eyes widen with awe as she seemed to shake a little.

"Angela Ziegler? Fareeha Amari? Lena OXTON!" The girl noticed all the well-known agents of Overwatch. "Oh my gosh this isn't just a visit. Are you here for the recruitment?"

"Um, yes." Angela answered. The teen genius jumped up and down at the news.

"This is wonderful! I can call Orisa right over. Hopefully her patrol should be over." The group waited as McCree chuckled. Noah smirked at the kid's enthusiasm.

He walked over and saw Efi approach Fareeha with admiration in her eyes and a bowl of strawberries as a treat. She held one up to which Fareeha took. "Ms. Amari! I can't believe to actually meet you!"

"Likewise. McCree has spoken highly of you and Orisa."

"Really?! I mean thank you. I've watched you for years and saw your Raptora suit in action. Who does maintenance for such an advanced piece of armor?"

"Actually that would be me. Helix Security has us memorize every bit of our armor. And for good reason. Every mission involves me doing most repairs and you'd be surprised at the advances we've made."

She gestured at Noah. "Can I see your blade?"

"Sure, what's it for?" He handed the blade to her.

"Sombra gave me a translocator and made attached to my armor."

"I don't remember that ever happening."

"That's because you slept in since you got back from Japan." Fareeha replied. Efi looked at Noah up and down.

He tilted his head at her examination before realizing proper introductions were needed. "Noah Bastian at your service."

"You can call me Efi." She paused. "Hm, I could've sworn I heard your name before."

"It's a good name." Noah said before hearing a whirring noise. A bright purple light illuminated the room as a large case stood in the middle of the room.

Fareeha went over and opened it. "Now my current suit was damaged from my last mission so I brought the original with me. And Angela, your suits in here too."

The doctor and the inventor saw the large pieces of armor. Fareeha pulled out the exoskeleton and hung it in Ei's garage. The teen had bright sparkles in her eyes as the suit hung up. Angela put her response suit on the one next to it.

"I never thought I ever get to see these suits here!" Efi examined it. Fareeha chuckled at teen excited over the armor.

A loud knocking was heard and Efi clicked open the garage door. A large Omnic came in and Noah whistled at her size. Orisa walked in with excited whirring.

"Efi, I got your message." McCree nodded his head greeted the Omnic. "Mr. McCree it is wonderful to see you."

"You too. I see you still look the same." McCree pointed out.

"Of course. Efi deems my default look as my hero look. I cannot argue with the compliment."

"Well good thing too. Now I'd like to talk to you and Efi."

Noah turned to say something to the inventor but saw her speaking to Angela. "-to which the suit would be more capable."

"Very. It should make traversing the battlefield easier to do. I don't wish to take up your time."

"Nonsense. I will gladly help you out on this if it helps Overwatch in the long haul. But I will need your help to make it work." Efi said. Noah whistled and caught their attention. Efi turned and saw Orisa standing at the doorway with McCree, Lena, and Fareeha.

"I'd like to talk."

Fareeha was eating a few more strawberries as Efi joined them. McCree sat at the table and looked out.

"Before we do, I'd like some of us to head to the hotel. I wouldn't want all of us hogging up the workshop. Lena I need to stay here with me. I got a test for Orisa."

"Roger."

"I'm going to stay. Efi has agreed to help me with some new development for my suit." Angela said. McCree eyed Noah and Fareeha and the two didn't say anything.

"Alright, you two head back. And no funny business." He said with a wink. Fareeha blushed as Noah rolled his eyes. It didn't stop the red from reaching the tip of his ears though. Efi looked a little bummed to see Fareeha go, but Fareeha noticed.

"Hey I can leave my suit behind for you to examine if you'd like. Perhaps it can serve as some inspiration for a new technique for Orisa."

"That is very kind of you Ms. Amari." Orisa responded. She waved her hand as Noah opened the door up. Efi gave an enthusiastic nod as Fareeha gave a salute goodbye. Angela crossed her arms and gave Fareeha a wink. The soldier suddenly stopped and realized what that meant.

Noah didn't notice as Lena tossed him a fruit. He caught it and bit into it. The two exchanged their goodbyes and closed the door.

Efi looked at the door before turning to McCree. "So how long has Ms. Amari been dating that man?"

Angela snickered at the question. 'Hopefully soon and hopefully with room for me.'

0-0-0-0-0

The two walked down as the chill came down again. Fareeha shuddered at the wind as Noah looked unfazed. He noticed Fareeha shivering and saw how the long sleeve shirt she was wearing wasn't doing much.

"Here." Fareeha saw his hoodie being held out and opened her mouth to refuse. But her eyes caught onto the tight t-shirt clinging to his body. Her mouth went dry as Noah silently urged her to take it.

She reluctantly did and slipped on the warm attire. "Are you not cold?"

"Heck no. It's not snowing plus I spent a good amount of time in the cold to grow accustomed. This is nothing."

The clouds now covered the sky with tiny droplets coming down.

'Rain?' Noah held his hand out as the water droplets continued to fall. Fareeha pulled up the hood as it began to downpour. Noah raised his arm to block some of the water. The two walked silently before Noah felt one of his feet leave the floor. He slipped!

Fareeha jumped to action and caught him. He felt her hands grip him tightly as her eyes flashed worry. Noah's gave way surprise before he tried fixing his position. "Um, sorry."

"No worries. I'll always be here to catch you."

"Good thing to. But does that mean you'll catch me if I fall for you?" Noah joked. The laughter was followed and Noah realized what he said. Fareeha had a sheepish grin at that terrible joke. "Bad joke. My bad."

Fareeha and Noah looked at each other as the rain soaked them. His hoodie clung tightly to her as Noah diverted his eyes away. It was just like before. They walked together as the water splashed underneath each footstep.

"So, um, feeling any better?"

"From?" Noah chuckled nervously as the rain was reduced to a drizzle.

"The treatments. I heard you and Angela talking about on the dropship. I mean I assume things are fine since the last time we talked about your thing."

Fareeha seemed to give a look of relief as she brushed a sticking strand of hair away. "It's fine. I mean I trust one of my oldest friends, so I assume I'm fine."

"That's good. Really good, I mean. It's great that you can join us on missions again." His heart was going wild. Angela's crazy suggestion was running through his mind and Sombra's casual attitude towards it wasn't helping.

"Yeah, missions." The two were stuck in an awkward silence as Noah tried to think of other things. "So Efi and Orisa seem very excited to join us."

"Yeah, I mean the kid lit up when she saw you. Kinda like Jameson's girls." Fareeha remembered that. The small town and the two little girls who claimed to be her biggest fan. She smiled at that as Noah tried to keep his eyes on the sidewalk.

They kept walking down and saw many omnics and humans together. Some were couples and held each other. Noah felt himself grow warm as the crowd of couples pushed him a little closer. It was rush hour so many people were trying to get home.

He kept bumping into Fareeha and felt each one light sparks. Angela gave him the same feelings so there was no doubt what this was. Still he couldn't just...could he? His answer came when one push made Fareeha slipped a hand with his.

Noah could see a small smile on her face as she held on. "Let's not get lost here. I mean Numbani is large and we can't afford to lose each other."

"Right. Um, hey there's a food stand. I haven't really eaten anything besides the fruit at Efi's place. Want some?" Fareeha nodded and Noah went over. A bit of a language barrier and some dealings later, the two were still holding onto each other while eating their own pretzel.

The drizzle stopped and now the two were soaked with just warm pretzels as their definite source of warmth. "This is quite good. Thank you Noah."

"Hey no problem. Just trying my best to be the gentleman here."

"Oh...did you learn that from Jesse?"

"What, no! I'm always cordial to my partners. I don't need the cowboy telling me how to do that." Fareeha giggled and bit once more into her pretzel. Noah felt calm at that. Honestly if he looked at themselves right now, he wouldn't see agents of an elite organization. Just a couple on date.

He stopped himself quick on that idea and scarfed the rest of his pretzel down. Fareeha watched his strange behavior and loosened her lock around his arm. She moved it down to a handhold. Apparently Angela was right saying Noah was very...unassertive in situations he couldn't punch.

"Noah, thanks for following me out and enjoying this walk with me."

"Oh you're welcome. I would like to do this more often. It's relaxing." He gave a small squeeze and Fareeha smiled brighter. "And sorry if you were uncomfortable holding my hand."

"Why would that be uncomfortable? You don't have your gauntlets on and even then I got your comfy hoodie." Noah chuckled again with a flustered expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey I mean Fareeha it's nice that you like it and all." Noah stated. His nerves were really grating as Fareeha moved closer. "And-"

"Noah." She said and stopped him. He didn't realize they walked closer to their hotel. The crowd dispersed a little as Fareeha seemed to keep him still. "I liked this date."

"Date?! This was-I mean yeah I'm glad you liked it. We could actually try again some other time, I just needed a better heads up."

"It was one you asked me two years ago." He stopped. The nervous jitters were gone. "When we found you, you opened up and we made a promise that afterwards we'd go out. I thought here in Numbani, we could actually keep that promise up."

Suddenly Fareeha didn't look relaxed or stunning. She appeared exhausted, the black armor she wore was torn, and her eyes carried fierce determination. The city around them was a vault and Noah could feel strong fatigue over his body. His hands...his hands were red with the metal gloves shining in the light.

She spoke again, but now it was in a panic or was he panicking. It didn't matter. They were trapped. Trapped. Trapped inside and enemies were afoot! He felt like screaming.

He blinked again and Fareeha looked normal again and concerned. "Noah, what happened? You just blanked out." He backed away until they were in the nearby deserted alley.

"I...I, uh think I remember that moment." She straightened up as Noah slowly slipped from her grip. "I was tired, beaten, and scared. Th-that would be a bad time to ask for a date."

His laugh was strained as Fareeha could see the relaxation give away to sudden awareness. "God. That was a terrible time. Who does that?"

"You." Fareeha said with a light tone to ease the tension.

"I-I wanted you to do something. Something you'd never do and I think you did...you did something to calm me do-" He was stopped when Fareeha leaned in and kissed him. Just like with Angela, it was a feeling that came from nowhere but became everything. He felt himself hit a wall as Fareeha pressed against him. It deepened and Noah could explore.

The kiss was salty yet sweet. Strawberries. That's what Fareeha had at Efi's plus the pretzel he bought. He growled slightly as he held Fareeha closer and let his hands hold her sides.

She pulled back between them. "I love you."

"Fareeha." He started. She gave a shy smile as she began to see if there was anything he could say or do.

Noah swallowed nervously as Fareeha pulled him in with her words. "I just wanted you to know that."

She slowly pulled away before feeling Noah hold onto her hand. She looked at him with confusion before he pulled her in for another kiss. Warm, pliant, and welcoming. He put his hands against the wall to trap her as Fareeha inwardly smiled at the force. She felt his hand lift up her thigh and give it a soft squeeze. Fareeha moaned and Noah felt charged up as he was with Angela a few days back.

"A public area is not the best-AH!" Fareeha tried clamping down her words as Noah nibbled softly on her neck. They were at the edge of an alley and the shadows covered most of their figure, but a few patrons could see what happened behind those shadow.

Noah traced his tongue across her skin and she felt his hand reach her butt. Her breath became hotter as Noah's other hand traveled up and stopped below her breasts. The wet hoodie and t-shirt underneath were starting to annoy Noah as he pushed up a little more. Fareeha felt her inhibitions break away and quickly pushed him back. Gently of course as not to give the wrong idea.

"Not here." She led the way back toward the hotel they were all staying in and the two entered the elevator. The two maids were at the desk with one keeping an eye on Noah as he followed Fareeha in.

Once in the elevator, Fareeha put a hand on Noah's chest and pulled in to kiss him. It grew heated again. Neither knew what happened, but Noah knew one thing. He was tired of holding back and being given a chance to love someone seemed to spell the end of something that's been around him for years. And now he had the chance to share that with two. Though at the moment just Fareeha was more than enough. Angela would have to wait just a bit longer.

Fareeha's tongue slipped in and Noah revelled its feeling. The elevator clicked and Fareeha pulled back. A shiny line of spit was between them as Noah saw something in Fareeha's eyes. Angela had the same look when they were together. It had love and compassion in it, but now it was laced with lust. And it changed the glance to a predatory gaze.

She held his hand again and led him to the hotel room. The room clicked from the key card swipe and the door opened as Noah and Fareeha continued their session.

 _"I don't mind it Noah. She's one of my best friends and I love that you make her happy. She's the only exception to what this is."_ Angela's words resonated in his head as he slightly pushed Fareeha down on the bed.

 _"I love you, she does too. If you want to, perhaps we could all make it work."_ Noah bit Fareeha's neck and suckled softly against it. She gasped sharply before unzipping the damp hoodie.

"The choice is yours in the end. I just wanted you to know that maybe it could work it for all of us." He felt the same heat from before come from his gut as he pulled his shirt off. Fareeha's hands roamed freely over his figure. She almost purred in approval.

"We both smell." Noah said as he pulled away. He could see his hoodie cling to every curve on her and he tried not to lick his lips. "I mean we could take turns in shower."

"Why don't we share one?" The flustered soldier was replaced with one that was letting everything out. "I wouldn't mind."

"Share?" Noah squeaked. The thought of it was warming him up fast and he saw her unzip the hoodie slowly. Then she got off his lap and walked to the bathroom. It fell to the floor and came off with her shirt. She wore no bra and all Noah could see was her strong back.

Her eyes bore down on him with a teasing glint. "I mean it would save us both time and water. Feel free to join me at anytime."

She slipped off her black jeans and showed her almost bare backside. Noah's heart was pounding harder when she slipped behind the door. A few minutes and he could see the steam from the shower.

Fareeha enjoyed feeling the hot water on her skin as she was trying to control herself. She just showed off half the goods right at him. 'Was he turned off by my muscles? Was it too much? Apparently Sombra never took a bite out of him and Angela confirmed she hasn't taken it to that level yet.' She didn't hear the door open and close behind her.

"Fareeha." She gasped as she felt two hands grab her rear. "So I followed. What now?"

The surprise wore off and Fareeha felt the excitement return along with the confidence. She took one of his hands and brought up to one of her breasts. He gave an experimental squeeze and heard the cutest noise. Noah softly kissed her neck as the hot water ran over their bodies. He moved his hand in small circles and slid his other hand up her body, over her faint six pack, and underneath her left tit.

She tilted her head around and planted a deep kiss. Electricity was running wild and everywhere his hand moved, fire was on its path. Noah enjoyed it before turning her over and pressing her back against the wall.

"Liked that?"

"Loved it." Noah faintly brushed off a strand of hair that stuck to her forehead. "Though I wonder what faces you make?"

She saw his hand move down and just stop millimeters from the target. He looked at her with one question. The soldier nodded and felt the tip of his finger press against her. Fareeha moaned loudly as Noah slowly pushed his finger in.

It was a slow process and Fareeha kept an eye on Noah. His bedroom eyes and wet body made the warm feeling in her stomach feel like an inferno. She could feel him teasing her. All this time and he kept a single pace. The soldier gyrated her hips to feel more and urged him to move faster.

Silently agreeing Noah lowered his mouth and latched it on a nipple. Fareeha clenched her fists as Noah moved faster, added another finger.

"Damn." She knew it was the long dry spell that made it more exciting but this was too much. Fareeha shivered slightly as she grabbed onto Noah. He let go of her nipple and kissed her stomach.

"Noah, what're you doing?"

"Making this moment last and for you to remember it." His tongue traced on her ab outline.

"Well mission accomplished!" His tongue slid in and explored her as Fareeha said that. She yelped the last part as Noah tasted her. An animalistic growl rolled from her throat.

She pushed his head in and held still. What seemed like minutes finally made her come down as Noah pulled away. He gasped for air as Fareeha slid down the wall.

"Amazing." Fareeha shuddered. Noah reached up and grabbed the shower bar. He pulled himself up as Fareeha grabbed his arm. He looked at her and saw her lick her lips. "My turn."

"Fareeha-"

"I want to be even." She looked at the crown of her prize and kissed it. Noah's mind short circuited when she licked from the base to the tip. His breath became labored as Fareeha teasing kissed and licked. Her hand stroked whatever part her mouth wasn't on.

"You..." Noah started before Fareeha wrapped her lips around the crown and slid it down. Inch by inch Fareeha watched her lover almost go crazy as he stayed still. Her teeth barely made contact as she relaxed her throat. Her eyes looked up at his and he put a hand on her head.

She indulged herself and bobbed up and down. Noah tried holding himself together as Fareeha kept it up. After awhile he couldn't stop himself. Noah pulled out but spilled all over her. Fareeha felt it hit her face and felt its best over the warm shower. Her tongue licked the edges and got a taste. Salty.

"Fareeha." She has enough willpower to stop him from taking her there with a finger. She stood up and let the stream of water clean her. "You're heaven."

"Very flattering. Now dry off." She dropped a towel on him as she walked out. Noah barely comprehended what just happened as the soldier left the shower and dried herself off. He followed her example as to not seem awkward after seeing his seed plastered over her face.

This was crazy. It was hard to believe that Fareeha really went that far. He took a deep breath and walked out.

"Dry?" She asked.

"Yeah, just wet hair now." Noah said as he rubbed the towel on his head. Two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the soft bed. Fareeha straddled him with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Did you think we were done?"

"Honestly? Yes." She let out a deep chuckled before tracing a finger on his chest.

"Then you were really wrong." Fareeha said as she lined herself up. Noah grabbed her hips and pulled her down. They both took in the euphoric moment as Fareeha sat still. Noah gave tiny thrusts to gain a feel.

She pushed him down and bounced. The bed creaked as they moved like wild animals. Fareeha muttered under her breath as Noah tried moving along with her. It was sloppy, hot, and passionate.

He flipped her over and pinned her arms. "Good start."

Fareeha closed her eyes tight as Noah kissed her neck and moved his hips with hers. She could feel herself tightening around him and bit his shoulder. Noah kept moving at frantic pace. Her legs wrapped around him gave her control.

"Fareeha, I'm close." He growled.

"I'm safe." She responded. That's all he needed and came inside her. Fareeha's eyes bulged at the fluid being given to her. "I love it. I love you!"

Noah didn't say a word but looked at her. He pulled away from her and they looked to see his essence slowly leak out. The soldier could barely move as Noah snuggled next to her. She pulled him in and kissed the top of his head. Fareeha turned her back on him and made him spoon her.

Across the hotel itself one watched the two through the scope. His mask didn't give an indication of how he truly felt upon seeing this, but his words did. "Cute. I have the target in sight. Just give the word and I'll end it here and now."

-No. I must face Bastian.-

"Sir, he is vulnerable. The target can no longer be a problem if I end it here and now!"

-Gideon passed his authority to me and with me you will follow my orders to the letter. Noah is not to be dealt with until I put my hands on him.-

"You're making a mistake."

-Bastian has been Gideon's problem. You and him will end that man not me. I want to see what makes Gideon fear him. It intrigues me to see that from someone like him.-

The assassin scoffed. "Watch the footage from excursion in Japan. Plenty of evidence there."

-You made him look weak.-

"Thank you. I can't believe I finally got a compliment. Now if only I could take my shot."

-Stand down.- Indominus sighed hard and lowered his rifle. He took one last look in and saw the two sleeping contently.

"Just know you could've ended this tonight." He muttered. His boss laughed.

-Just know your orders. Stall them tomorrow.- Indominus took a deep breath before laying down his rifle into a case.

"Well I might get some use out this nifty little tool after all."

The next morning, Fareeha slowly opened her eyes as her steady breathing picked up slightly. She felt arms wrapped around her and she saw Noah sleeping peacefully. His head was tucked into the crook of her neck.

The captain smiled brightly as she could with the sleepiness over her. Fareeha looked to her bedroom side and saw her communicator light up. She grabbed it and flipped over the messages. Tracer left a message on the group chat and said they were staying at Efi's due to the storm.

Though Jesse and Angela texted something else.

-We'll be coming back to pick up our things once we secure Efi and Orisa.- Jesse.

-Make sure to reconvene at the workshop. And I hope you two are ok.- Angela. Fareeha could see Angela smiling at that. If she was truly okay with all this. She unhooked Noah's arms off her and found her suitcase with extra clothes.

A quick shower and clean up left the soldier refreshed. Drying off, she reached out and grabbed the clothes near the shower. She slipped on her thin bodysuit for the armor. Efi wanted to see the armor in action and Fareeha felt more than nice enough to comply with that. It was also very lucky that the skin tight suits were very breathable and comfortable to have extra layers over.

As she reached over to wake up Noah, her communicator vibrated. She stopped and pulled it up. "Hello?"

-Morning darlin, hope the storm didn't keep you up last night.-

"No it was actually quite relaxing Jesse. Do you need something?"

-Yeah we need you to get over here. Efi tinkered around your armor and had some ideas to improve. She wanted you to come over and hear her out on this.-

"Of course. Let me wake Noah and we can go together."

-Actually Fareeha, you can come here alone. I sent Lena a few minutes ago to the hotel. You can just leave and head straight here.-

Fareeha frowned. "Jesse didn't you say that we should stick together? Lena's okay on her own, but my mother said I-"

-Angela has a monitor on your condition and trust me, you're clean. You can travel without Noah. And if you still have doubts, take a walk to the workshop and if anything happens we'll be right on your position. Don't worry about Noah.-

"I should tell him at least. I'll see you later Jesse." She put the communicator down and nudged Noah. The man barely acknowledged the tap before she slightly pinched him. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning." He replied. Noah sat up and Fareeha felt a little embarrassed when he cracked his back, red lines were traced over it. "Where you going?"

"Efi wants to talk to me about the armor and I feel inclined to talk to her about it. Besides Lena's on her way here so don't worry about being too lonely." He smiled at her and noticed a few dark marks on him.

"Damn, you were…" He stopped himself for a second and tried thinking of the right word. "Amazing."

She looked flushed at the comment, but her rare case of smugness came out. "Of course. You were good too." She kissed him on the cheek before he stopped her.

"Hey listen, you should know something. Angela gave out this crazy idea of-"

"I know of Angela's proposal." Noah froze on the spot and Fareeha enjoyed that brief moment of terror. "And I'm fine with it. It's better than dragging all this out with us in the battlefield and you don't need a choice like that on your mind. At least as long as you're fine with it."

"I'm fine with it!" He exclaimed. She looked at him surprised and saw him smile softly. "Honestly when she told me that at first I was against it. Couldn't do that to you or her, but if the doc's fine with it and you're fine with it I can try."

"Fantastic." Fareeha said before Noah cupped her chin and planted a deep kiss. They pulled back a few seconds later and Fareeha almost giggled. "After this mission we'll tell Angela about this and work it out."

"After we save Burr and the others." He kissed the back of her hand with the weight around him light as a feather. "I'm glad we have this, but our friends are at stake."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the temple and the two waved goodbye at each other. She closed the door and heard the click of the lock. She let out a rare sigh of happiness and small giddy dance.

She walked down the halland saw two maids from yesterday waiting idly with a tray of food. They waved a hello at her to which she gave the same gesture back. The captain stepped ot into the streets and took in a breath of air.

She looked at her own hands and clenched into fists. She strode through town and ket expecting to feel that buzz. Fareeha trusted Angela with her life, but one couldn't be too careful. With each step moving her closer to the workshop, Fareeha felt slightly more relaxed.

"What're you doing here?" McCree asked as Pharah entered the workshop.

"You called me?" Fareeha asked. The workshop was how it was left before. Her armor was in its case. Angela appeared from behind a wall with her hands rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Fareeha. What're you doing here?" Efi came out too with breakfast in hand. Orisa followed as the captain tried thinking about why no one knew why she was there.

"Jesse called me this morning. He told me Lena was on her way to hotel and told me to come here for the new upgrade ideas Efi had in mind for my armor."

Efi looked confused as did McCree. "Wait, but Lena's-"

A loud crash was heard along with two bags and containers falling to the ground. Coffee and bagels fell to the floor. "Right here and on an awful coffee run."

Back at the Hotel

Noah got out of the shower and blow dried his hair. The agent heated up the mirror to make the condensation evaporate and looked at himself. His eyes and posture were more relaxed than ever before and the shower refreshed him. Though his prickly layer of stubble began to reemerge and Noah couldn't help but sighed.

Shaving was a quick chore to do and he reentered the room with clothes displayed on the bed before slipping on his pants. The door opened unexpectedly and Noah was putting on his white t-shirt when he didn't see two maids walk in. "Lena is that you?"

The twin maids looked at each other before reaching for an ice bucket. "Our apologies. We were sent to clean up a horrible mess."

He flinched at the voice and turned to see the maids reaching into an ice bucket. Noah's eyes widened for a second before diving behind his bed. The two maids pulled out silencer pistols and opened fire. His blade rolled off the bed stand and he reached for it. The first maid kicked it away and aimed her second kick at Noah's head. The agent caught it and pushed the maid away.

Her partner aimed her pistol but Noah knocked it out her hand and punched her in the jaw. She fell to the floor as the first swung the ice bucket and scattered the ice all over the floor. Noah grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. She screamed as he kicked her in the stomach and tossed her away.

The blade stood unattended and then the second maid got up and snatched it. Shiny silver glinted in the light as Noah leaned back and dodged each strike. He pulled his bracelets down and formed the twin gauntlets. Now each strike caused sparks to fly as he took a boxer's stance.

"Eight million sister remember that!" Her companion screamed before jumping on Noah. It caused the man to fumble and get cut on his arm. He yelled and tossed the woman off. Noah charged an energy ball and slammed it into the woman. It pushed her off and slammed her hard into the wall.

"Bastard!" Noah felt two arms wrap around his neck and he hurtled himself near the dinners cart. Plates of food fell off and Noah tried reach for a weapon. His hand landed on a metallic skewer and he quickly grabbed hold of it.

The woman screeched in pain as the skewer stabbed her hand and forced her to let go. Noah quickly wrapped his arm around her face and twisted. A loud snap was heard as the woman dropped to the floor dead.

He panted and turned around to see the other maid running at him with his blade. He caught it and stabbed the woman in the eye. She screamed as Noah teleported behind her, grabbed her head, and slammed it against the table.

His skewer went straight through her ear and into the brain. Noah pushed it in one last time and heard bone and muscle break and tear. The man fell onto the floor with his bleeding arm. He laid still for a second before hearing a ring in the room.

Getting up, Noah pulled the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Good morning sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but we have received a number of grievances from other guests concerning the noise."

"I'm sorry, I was dealing with two...uninvited guests." Noah said as he pulled a first aid kit from the drawer. He cleaned the wound before wrapping it.

"I see and may I consider the two guests taken care of?" He looked at the two dead bodies and the mess they all made.

"Yes." Noah said under a strained voice. "Look I would like for the police to not-"

"You seem to forget Mister Jesse has come here many times in the past with others and we familiar with...uninvited guests. I assure you the police will turn a blind eye to this and we will take care of the mess if you please."

"Thank you."

"Just expect an additional fee to your room. And I advise you to leave your room for a couple hours. You can expect the place to look as though you've never had those guests."

"Of course." Noah hung up and looked at the mess. He stepped over the bodies and grabbed his black jacket.

He stopped real quick and moved the bodies on the floor laying straight. He frisked their bodies for guns and ammo. Once he acquired a few Noah looked at the two and shook his head in pity.

"I never knew you two, but it's a shame that it ended this way." He grabbed the skewer and pulled it free. The blood flowed more freely as the skewer left. He tossed away and picked up his blade from the pool of blood.

The door closed gently as a figure from the distance smirked at his plan working.

0-0-0-0-0

"Well, well it worked." Everyone looked up to see Indominus standing on top of a scaffolding with Tracer over his shoulder. The brit was thrown onto the ground with Fareeha catching her. He jumped down and eject a glider out to make his descent flow smoother. Landing with a loud thud, everyone tensed up McCree especially.

"What worked?" Fareeha demanded as everyone got ready. Efi hid behind Orisa as the Omnic got ready. Indominus chuckled darkly as he pulled out his tool.

"Synthesizing your voices. It made," He pressed it against his throat and McCree's voice came out. "It easier to trick you."

He pulled it off and pulled out two guns. McCree fired his gun as Angela dove behind the table and grabbed her suit. It slipped on and the lights of her wings began to glow. Indominus tilted his head to dodge the bullet and fire back at McCree.

Orisa lifted up a barrier and protected Efi before charging. The assassin jumped into the air and fired at the Omnic. Orisa brought her arm up and the bullets bounced off harmlessly. She turned her gun on him and opened fire. He flipped across the room before hiding behind a wooden column.

"HA!" Fareeha punched him in the face and sent him reeling. She followed up with a barrage of strikes that he kept blocking. The butt of his gun struck her shoulder and kicked her away. He didn't get a chance to breathe when McCree jumped on him.

He threw the cowboy off before Orisa appeared. "Freeze!"

"Of course." He reached into his pocket and threw a device that latched onto Orisa. Electricity short circuited the Omnic and shut her down.

"Orisa!" Efi cried before running at the Omnic. A bullet hit a spot near her foot and stopped her. Indominus shook his head and took aim again. The teen froze with fear and just after he fired, Efi found herself on the floor with arms wrapped around her.

"Mercy!" Angela groaned in pain as the bullet grazed her arm.

"Get to Orisa and get her online."

"Not this time doc." Indominus said. His gun aimed right at her when he felt two different hands grab his shoulders. They pulled him away before striking his sides. He grunted at feeling the impact through the armor and saw Fareeha and McCree working together.

Mercy ran over to Tracer and started her healing stream. The pilot slowly opened her eyes before rubbing her head. "Oi bloody hell what happen?"

"Him. Look we need to stop him." Tracer got up and saw Fareeha and Jesse try to hold the assassin down, but he kept meeting them blow for blow. Each strike they gave him, he returned in force. Fareeha tried to dodge each one, but was nicked on each pass.

Indominus kicked her in the stomach and made crash into the work table. McCree had his revolver out and fired a bullet. It bounced off his helmet and made him stumble. Jesse took advantage of this and grabbed him by the throat. He responded in kind.

"What're you doing?" Jesse choked out.

"Stalling." Was his answer. The assassin laughed with great struggle before seeing Tracer appear above him. "Oh shit."

She kicked him in the head and pulled out one of her guns. She shot his armor and it took damage. The visor became glitchy with each blow. Tracer landed one power strike on his chest and sent him rolling into a wall.

Efi just restarted Orisa to which the Omnic hopped back into the action. Indominus laid on the floor defeated before Fareeha grabbed him and held him up. "What were you doing?"

"Like I said stalling."

"For what?"

"For my boss's friend to find Bastian and beat the shit out of him. Possibly kill him if he enjoys himself too much."

Fareeha tightened her grip as she slammed Indominus against the wall. It cracked. Mercy and McCree took a step closer to make sure Fareeha wasn't losing it. She kept her grip on him with her teeth gritted.

"Who's your boss's friend?"

"Doomfist." He answered. That name made Fareeha stop and drop Indominus on the ground. He gave a scratchy laugh as he rubbed his throat. "By now I'm guessing Bastian should be a paste on the streets."

Fareeha punched him in the face and sent the assassin on the ground. She kicked him in the side before Mercy grabbed her. "Fareeha stop!"

"You heard what he said."

"And I already sent Lena to his location. Stop and think before you go wailing on our enemies." Indominus stood up wearily and held a finger gun at the two.

"Bang." A puff of smoke erupted and covered the room. McCree brought the two back and the smoke slowly cleared, but suddenly one gunshot did ring out. Jesse was on his back as a bullet hit his arm. It went through cleanly but it left some big damage.

Mercy ran to his side and started a healing stream. Fareeha pulled McCree's revolver and fired three times into the smoke. When it finally cleared there was no one there.

Efi and Orisa were in the back with Efi's pupils shrunk in fear. "Doomfist? Here?"

"That's apparently what he said." McCree said before Fareeha handed his gun back. He slowly reloaded his pistol. "Tracer, you heard that?"

-Heard it and moving as fast as I can. I'm trying to contact Noah, but he's not picking up. Something must be up.- McCree heard clicking and turned to see Fareeha putting on her armor.

Pharah put on her helmet and looked at Mercy and McCree. "I'll follow Lena and head to Noah. You two get Orisa ready to combat Doomfist."

"And what're you going to do if Doomfist already finds him?"

"I'll save him. Look I gave you orders, follow them!"

McCree and Mercy looked at each other before nodding at Pharah. The armored woman replied with a nod and took off into the air.

"Please keep him safe." Mercy said under her breath as she healed McCree. Efi was already on the stand taking off any remaining pieces off Orisa that stopped her.

"I'll send Orisa now. If he's across the city then we need to move now." The kid said. Mercy readied her staff as McCree went out to get a car.

Meanwhile across town. Noah stumbled through the town. The maids were hidden assassins and he had to leave the real maids a real mess. His blade was shiny with blood, but he kept it to himself on his jacket.

"Are you Noah Bastian?" A cloaked figure asked. Noah turned and felt something off.

"That depends. Who's asking?" The figure chuckled before seeing the blade strapped to Noah's back. The short blade had a very familiar piece on the butt of its hilt.

"That looks quite the fearsome weapon." Noah moved one step back as the people around them barely acknowledged the tense meeting. Though it was Numbani, no one would ever think of conflict in this fair city.

The figure took one more step before Noah moved his hand. "Yes, I thought it'd be good protection." The figure saw his hand reach for his gun.

"I like the translocator you have attached to it." Noah didn't hesitate to pull out his grapple gun and pull himself away as the figure smashed the ground. Everyone felt the shockwave of the fight as Noah got up.

"Get out of here! Everyone run!" Noah saw the figure pull off the cloak and revealed to be Doomfist. "Oh that is so...cool."

The man sneered before charging. Noah rolled out of the way as the wall behind him crumpled like paper. Doomfist pulled his hand out and saw Noah trying to run.

"Why are you running, when your enemy is HERE!" He slammed his gauntlet against the road. The road cracked and almost split apart as Noah fell down again. He turned and saw Doomfist in the air, going to land his fist against his head.

Noah dodged and felt the shockwaves push him far when he landed. He rolled against the ground and saw Doomfist looking disappointed. He let out a way cry before charging. Noah ducked under the first punch and leaned back when he attempted an overhead hook. He threw one punch and caught Doomfist off his guard.

The mercenary looked surprise before plucking Noah off the ground. "This is who Gideon hunts? How weak are you?"

"Depends on you bald asshooooole!" Noah screamed as Doomfist threw him into the air and him landing hard into a nearby construction building. His back hit a pile of sandbags.

-Noah, can you hear me? Doomfist is incoming!- Tracer said.

"Incoming felt." Noah groaned as he got up. "Guys I really need help. If it's really Doomfist then he's trying to kill me." He dusted off some of the debris and saw Doomfist cracking his neck.

"To be fair, if I wasn't on the receiving end of this beating this would be the coolest thing I'd ever see." Hearing tales of Doomfist from Sombra, he was living up to every tale he's heard so far from her.

"You're impressed. That is a natural response."

'Oh my God. That line was so badass! Why is he so COOL?!' Noah thought before taking out his pistol. He fired an entire clip as Doomfist raised his hand. He looked bored with the whole thing until the gun itself hit him in the nose.

He stumbled back a little with the new attack before seeing Noah charge. The agent pulled down his bracelets and formed the metal gauntlets. He punched hard against his stomach and saw the man shift a small bit with each blow.

"Impressive move, but you lack the strength to pull it off." He caught one of Noah's hands and began to slowly crush it. The Overwatch agent fell onto a knee as Doomfist kept the pressure up.

He didn't expect Noah to hold out his other hand and blast his shoulder. The beam hit the metal hard and forced Doomfist to let go of Noah's hand. Taking the moment, Noah kicked him in the groin before landing a solid punch against his cheek.

Doomfist stumbled back even more as Noah panted hard. He looked at him with such intensity and surprise that all he did was spit out a wad of blood. Noah's eyes widened as he stood straighter and cracked his neck. Noah pulled out his blade and threw it past Doomfist as the man slammed his fist into the ground.

Noah disappeared before his very eyes and reappeared holding the blade. Everything slowed down as Noah slashed across his back and blood splattered on the ground. He fell onto his butt as Doomfist tried reaching for the cut. The two stood still before Noah heard laughter.

"Heh. Hehehe. Hahaha! Excellent moves and a clever strategy. You were not the disappointment I expected and a worthy adversary to say the least. But can you learn more to get stronger?"

"It is an honor to hear those words, sir. And if there is anything I learned from any of this it was endurance." Noah said as he got up and looked behind his enemy. Doomfist grinned before pulling his fist back. "Though I think having Doomfist be the one to finally kill me is quite the honor. Third time's the charm."

Halfway across town, Mercy and McCree were following Orisa through. Efi was watching through Orisa's camera.

"I can't believe this shit. Doomfist of all people is who we're going to fight? We don't have Winston here to take care of him."

"And that assassin you described. He was much more dangerous than I anticipated. Copying our voices, being able to hold you and Fareeha off at the same time, and carry a device capable of shutting down powerful Omnics. Who are we dealing with?"

"I don't know, but he's got training, real training. Maybe if we get someone like Widow to take him on then we'd stand a chance."

The two were going to continue, but a loud honk was heard before their car was rammed off the streets. Angela and McCree went spinning with the car until they hung upside down. McCree pulled off their seat belts and landed painfully on the ground. Mercy reached for her staff.

-Are you two alright? I can send Orisa to help you!- Efi said.

"No, we're fine." McCree said through labored breath. He kicked the door open and pulled Mercy out. The doctor had a small trickle of blood flow from her head down to her neck. McCree pulled a few tiny shards of glass out of his arm. He then noticed a sharp pain in his leg. The crash broke his bone.

"I would've asked if it came in black, but I thought that would make me too obvious." A robotic voice said. McCree looked up to see in a combat vehicle, Indominus sat in the driver's seat. "Here let's see what happens when I want to have fresh cowboy on my bumper."

Mercy grabbed onto Jesse and shouted, "Valkyrie Mode Engage!" Her wings expanded and lifted the two off the ground.

"Well, I'll be damned." He said before swerving his car to face them. "It's about time the angel of Overwatch finally decided to fly on your own. No need for useless blood sacs or Omnic oil to lock onto."

"Mercy."

"Hold on." The doctor flew him on top of a roof and gently placed him on the ground. She started her healing stream and Jesse groaned at the process. The break was clean from what she could tell. And it would be simple fix.

McCree pulled his Peacekeeper out and checked his ammo. "This guy's persistent."

"He's trying to top us from reaching Noah." Mercy said before prepping her pistol.

"Those were my orders." A voice above them said and the two looked to see him diving down. McCree and Mercy rolled away and took a stance. Indominus sauntered between them with his fists tightening. "So are you going to stand here and let me beat the shit out of you or are you going to make some vain attempt to escape while I beat the shit out of you?"

The two took a stance and Indominus let out a laugh. "Alright so you chosen "Getting Your Ass Kicked 101". Very well children if that's how you'll be please pay attention."

Back to the others, "It should. Our conflict has shown your great strength. Die with this knowledge." Doomfist said. Before he could throw the final blow, a blue light appeared before them and moved Noah out the way.

"Not today wanker!" The two rolled into their position as Doomfist looked at her. "The girl who Time tried to a claim. I remember you."

"Always saving my ass." Tracer winked at him. "Somebody's got to. Now care to help stall while the real cavalry gets here?" She held her hand up.

"I'd love to." The two locked arms and faced Doomfist. The man crossed his arms as he saw the two gear up.

Noah wiped some sweat away. "You brought more back up right? Even the two of us can't stall this guy for long." They all heard jets roaring before a figure dropped from the sky and onto the road.

They covered their eyes to see Pharah standing their with pure determination in her eyes. Noah's felt excitement run up to see her on the field. Doomfist gave away a small glint of interest as Pharah stood.

"Gideon told me you were under his control. I see that statement was false."

"It was true, but I got powerful allies on my side." Noah rubbed one of the few bruises on his shoulder. Pharah caught that, but focused. "And now I'm not going to stop till I see you behind bars once again."

"Then never stop." Doomfist replied.

Pharah charged her jets. "Noah, Tracer be a diversion and open him up."

"Got it Pharah/On it boss." Noah threw his blade with precision at Doomfist and the mercenary prepared for it. Before he could cart or deflect it, Tracer snatched it out of his reach and Noah appeared alongside her.

She kicked off him and flew into the air while Noah dived down. Doomfist raised his gauntlet and prepared. Meanwhile Noah prepared an energy ball in his hands with it give a whirring sound.

"Take this!" Noah punched the ball and it went flying towards Doomfist. He blocked the shot, but it created cover smoke. Tracer dived down blinking before landing a solid kick in his face. He shook his head to recover, but felt Pharah tackle him from behind. The coordinated attack left the mercenary vulnerable to when Noah uppercutted him. He fell back and grinned.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Pharah landed and watched Doomfist stand up. "I expected just as much from Ana Amari's daughter."

He quickly turned and threw a car at her. Pharah grunted hard as she went into a building. Noah saw this and charged another energy ball. Doomfist saw this and ran right for him. Tracer tried stopping him, but Doomfist simply grabbed her harness and threw her hard into the ground.

Noah didn't have enough time to punch it away as Doomfist was soon on top of him. With a bit of force behind it, Noah and Doomfist's gauntlets met with a loud explosion. The two were thrown back from the force as Noah fell into a nearby cave in on the road. The left gauntlet was terribly damaged.

Pharah pushed the car off and made sure no civilians were hurt. She got up and saw Doomfist walking toward her. "The Raptora suit was one built for mobility and power. Time to see how much power."

She pulled out her rocket launcher and fired several rockets right at him. He slapped a few away before rolling out of another's pathway. The ground exploded as Pharah ditched the rocket launcher and prepared a concussive blast. Doomfist watched her reach for the weapon before seeing it appear in her hand. He reached out to stop her, but she threw it down before flying up.

He landed near the weapon and shielded himself with crossed arms before flying off. Pharah kept hovering above him when he got up.

Noah crawled out of the cave in and saw Tracer. "Lena. Lena, please tell me you're alive. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Noah crawled onto the road and saw Doomfist stand before Pharah.

"That is so awesome." He muttered as Pharah continued to hover. Doomfist chuckled. "Enough of these charades, if you wish to continue come down or else."

"Or what?" Pharah asked. He continued to laugh. "Meteor Strike!"

Everyone saw him jump in the air and appear next to Pharah. Noah and Lena watched helplessly as Doomfist hit Pharah's torso and was bringing it down to earth.

The impact was felt through the city as McCree and Mercy noted. They were knocked down to another building below with Mercy catching the cowboy before he fell. His face was bruised and cut with Mercy barely following him in that department.

Indominus whistled before gliding down and landing in front of him. "Oh shit. A meteor strike? Either Doomfist was bored or he had to take down a certain bird."

"Fareeha!" Noah screamed as the ground once again shook from impact. Doomfist stood over Pharah with a triumphant smile. Pharah's helmet was cracked as she tried moving. His foot was on top of her breastplate and was pushing down.

Noah got up and tried running, but his legs were jelly. He put up his hand and aimed at Doomfist with all the concentration he could muster. The energy hummed as Pharah tried moving.

"Flares." She groaned. The inside of her suit fired off all massive flares that blinded Doomfist for a second. She rolled off and punched him in the stomach. He bent down from the blow before feeling Pharah knee him in the face. With him dazed, the Egyptian began throwing all the best punches she could give. Doomfist moved back as Pharah landed hard blows with quick succession. Noah kept his aim up as Tracer painfully stood up. Finally Pharah threw one last punch directly at his face.

Doomfist raised his left hand and caught the final blow. Pharah clenched her teeth as Doomfist nodded with approval. "Such strength gained from countless battles. You've been tested all through your life child and here the fruits of your labors has come forth. But enough commentary."

"Eject." Pharah grunted. Doomfist raised his right hand and smashed through the armor, but not Fareeha. The soldier was pushed out of the suit and landed in just her black bodysuit. Doomfist looked at the empty husk of armor before throwing that out the way.

Before he took another step, Doomfist felt another beam of energy hit his back. He turned and saw Noah leaning against an abandoned car with Tracer following in suit. "You wish to continue?"

"As much as I wish not to, yeah." Fareeha ran to her armor and opened the side compartment of its left leg. She pulled a pistol out with several clips. "And as much as I want to run, you hurt my friends. I can never forgive that."

Doomfist walked forward. "Hurting the innocent is one protocol I wish many didn't have to cross."

Everyone turned before Doomfist was smacked in the face by Orisa. The mercenary rolled back and saw the last remaining unit of an Omnic he decimated a while back.

"But under my jurisdiction you have crossed that line."

Doomfist wiped blood away as he stood up. "I hope the girl gave you more than just a fresh coat of paint."

"Efi has given me many gifts, especially for when the time comes that I need to stop you. Engaging Doomfist Protocol." He looked at the Omnic with interest and focus.

Noah barely hobbled over to Fareeha who was reloading her gun. "Fareeha, Fareeha, you alright?"

"I'm fine, you?" She said as she caught him. "Trying not to fall in the arms of one of the coolest people."

"Now's not the best time." Fareeha said stoically as Tracer blinked over. "Angela just contacted me, we need to-"

A loud boom was heard and saw Orisa and Doomfist locking arms.

"The girl did a fine job."

"She remade me for two purposes and one is to defeat you." Orisa stated. Doomfist chuckled before head butting Orisa. The Omnic moved back before she put a shield. Doomfist hit the shield with his hand before cocking back his gauntlet. Noah took aim and fired his grappling hook.

It caught Doomfist off guard and Orisa took that to smack him in the face again. Noah smirked before Doomfist glared and swung his arm hard. The force took Noah far and he went flying.

"Noah!" Fareeha and Tracer screamed. He went through the air before beginning his descent. He screamed as the building approached him. Shutting his eyes, Noah heard something metal before catching him in their strong arms. He looked up to see Orisa holding him and the two of them under another construction building.

"Civilian is now safe on the ground." She replied. Noah shook his head before turning around. "Doomfist!"

"Fortify." She responded before everything locked up. Doomfist hit Orisa hard, but to his utter shock she didn't move. Her eyes narrowed before firing a green orb behind him. Its lines grabbed cars and debris along with Doomfist before being pulled back. They all crashed into one and Doomfist was left panting.

Orisa carefully put down Noah and took note of his injures. "Administering healing."

She dropped a pod on the ground and health began pour into Noah. The two were taking a moment to breathe when Doomfist stood up. He looked and saw Orisa and Noah on one side with Fareeha and Tracer on the other.

Fareeha hefted her rocket launcher and pointed it at Doomfist. "Surrender."

He looked at Noah charging another energy shot and shook his head. "I came here to see if Talon and Gideon's failures and...eagerness on Mr. Bastian were truly justified. I see they are. And so..."

He turned to Noah and charged at him like a bull. Fareeha didn't hesitate and fired a rocket to his back. He turned to see it and smirked. Doomfist jumped into the air leaving it aimed right at Noah.

Everything was silent and slow as Fareeha realized her mistake. The rocket got closer as Noah and Orisa were trying to pull back. Noah put his right hand over the energy ball and pushed it a good distance but the tip of the rocket made contact and exploded.

The force of the explosion stopped the fighting on the building with Indominus looking at the big cloud of smoke. Mercy and McCree looked up and saw it rise high in the sky.

"Welp, my job is done. See you two later."

McCree turned around and went to pull his gun when he found it missing. Indominus casually sighed before pulling the gun out from his holster and gave a warning shot near McCree's head.

"Keep an eye on your things. You don't know what'll happen to it if you don't. Besides just remember this," he paused, "You'd both be dead if I wasn't holding back. I'm nothing like that undead prick Reyes."

He threw down a smoke bomb and left the gun behind. McCree limped to it and picked it up. His face was pale as ghost. "Reyes? He knew Gabe?"

"Don't dwell on that." The doctor said as she saw ambulances roll down the street.

-Miss Ziegler! We must head down to the site. Orisa's down!- Mercy picked up McCree and the two flew off into the air.

The construction site blew up with Tracer and Fareeha looking. "Orisa. Noah!" The soldier dropped her rocket launcher and ran to the site. "Angela get over here! We need immediate medical assistance!"

Radio buzz was all that was there before hearing a click. -On our way! Jesse, Efi, and I will be at your position soon!-

Tracer and Fareeha looked at the rubble in horror as Fareeha covered her mouth. She fired the rocket. She hit them. They could be dead! The two began digging through the rubble and as they did more people began to gather around.

Tracer kept blinking all over the area until she heard a mechanical groan. She pulled out some rubble and saw Orisa on the ground. She was sparking and the damaged bad, but it was reversible.

"Are you ok?"

"Standing by for...repairs. Civilian protected."

"Where is he?" Fareeha asked. Orisa looked to her side and brushed aside the debris. It revealed Noah unconscious and unresponsive. The damage left behind left many cuts on side and his face was caked with dust. Fareeha felt her breath hitch as Orisa slowly got up.

"Employed emergency call to medical authorities." More people were gathered around the area as they saw Fareeha pick up Noah. Lena's eyes almost bulged out when she saw the damage.

"Fareeha, his...it's so-"

"I see it Lena, find Angela and get us to a hospital!" Lena nodded as Fareeha held Noah. He barely breathed and she held his hand tightly.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do that." Fareeha said as she repeatedly kissed his forehead in some vain attempt to comfort and pressed a hand against his wounds. "Please don't die, don't die." She kept pressure on one of the more open wounds.

She heard the expansion of hard light wings and saw Angela and McCree running in. The looked at Noah and Mercy came out. Fareeha handed her over and Mercy worked hard to stop the bleeding. The staff tried repairing as much as it could before Angela put her head against his chest.

No heartbeat.

"No." Angela whispered. She tore open his shirt and pushed hard against his chest. "Fareeha hold his head up! Jesse lift up his feet. Lena get the paramedics!"

They held him and Angela pumped her hands against his chest. Each time the heart would only beat along with her. Her pupils dilated as she tried holding herself together. She grabbed her staff and held it over his chest.

"Heroes Never Die!" The staff hit his chest before golden light enveloped Noah. After the light died down and Noah laid still.

For a brief second Fareeha and Angela felt the world crumble down before Noah gasped air. Coughing hard, Noah sat up before Fareeha caught him. He could barely feel her desperate tears hit his head.

"Hiya Angel." He asked before passing out. Lena blinked down and took him from Fareeha.

Paramedics arrived and brought a stretcher. She put Noah's arm over her and blinked up. McCree took off his serape and put it over Fareeha's shoulder. "He'll be fine. This one of the best places to deal with these kinds of things."

"I fired the rocket, Jesse. I almost killed them both to stop Akande." Fareeha said. Her eyes were hollow and lacked fire. "Oh my God, I almost killed him."

"Fareeha, get yourself together!" McCree replied. "We got to go."

Fareeha looked at the ground and saw the grappling hook on the ground. She picked it up and swallowed nervously. McCree pulled up cab and patted the seat.

Akande looked at the group and smirked at Fareeha's state. "Interesting woman. Perhaps you'll do better next time."

Hours later

Darkness was all that greeted him before Noah slowly opened his eyes. "Dark room. Pain everywhere. Don't tell me I'm strapped down."

He turned to his left and saw Fareeha wrapped up in McCree's serape sleeping. "Fareeha? Did we win?"

"Noah!" A voice called out. He turned but Angela met him halfway. She was in more casual clothes with a lab coat over it. "You scared us again."

"Angela? What happened?" The Doctor turned around and roused Fareeha up. The captain woke up and saw Noah awake. "Hey Fareeha. Care to tell me if we won?"

"I-it was..." She fumbled on her words. Angela put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

"Angela?"

"Noah you were almost killed today. And while you didn't exactly lose, you didn't win either." Angela moved over to his right side. "Now I want you to understand what I'm going to reveal."

"Doc, careful. With all this medicine I might not hear well. I'm not even sure since the medicine's stopping me from feeling my arm." Noah chuckled weakly. The two shared a glance before the grin was wiped off Noah's face. "My arm."

"The first explosion weakened your left. The second did much more on your right." Angela pulled the sheet off and Noah found himself staring at a stump. Fareeha felt a punch to her gut when she saw this. Noah froze when he saw that...thing.

His right arm from his hand to his elbow was missing. He looked at Fareeha. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought Doomfist and-and I-"

"Hey, hey, hey it's alright. I'm left handed anyways. It's a little off but-" Fareeha was having none of it.

"Don't joke about this!" Fareeha shouted. Angela and Noah were shocked to hear her yell. "I blew off your arm. I almost killed you."

"Fareeha, it's okay. I forgive you, now come on you don't have to-" Fareeha turned away. Noah tried getting up, Angela stopped him. "Fareeha, it's not bad! I'm not angry! Don't leave!"

Angela ran after the captain. Noah fell back on his pillow and shook his head in disbelief. The door slammed closed as Angela chased after Fareeha. A few moments later, it opened again to Efi and Jesse walking in.

"How you doing partner?"

"Alive...I guess. How's Orisa?"

"She's currently under repair, but afterwards we will gladly accompany you and your team to help your organization." Noah patted Efi on the head with his left hand and smiled. "I'm still sorry that you lost your arm."

Jesse walked up. "I'm guessing you'll need a replacement." Noah nodded before looking at Efi. "How fast can you work on an arm?"

*Next Time

"Shut up and fight."

Widowmaker took aim as her enemy sat relaxed on the rooftop.

Noah tried muffling the ringing in his ears as he could smell the smoke again. The heaviness of the beams and the dirt settling on his face.


	50. Recovery, Numbness, and Broken Spirits

_A scientist with short ebony hair and dark skin was currently looking over the tubes and took notes on the chemicals reacting below._

 _"Still working hard huh?" A male voice said. The woman looked up and gave a smirk. One that would be engraved into her offspring. "Katrina, it's been fifteen hours. When was the last time you sat down?"_

 _"Not sure especially when I'm this close to a breakthrough." Katrina lifted up the vial of glowing orange and moved it over. "I just need the chemicals bridge over and synthesize when the second mixture. If it goes well then…"_

 _"Then?"_

 _The camera panned over to the second vial as Katrina slowly poured in mixture one. The two liquids before their state of matter changed. Katrina quickly capped the chemicals and sighed. "Holy shit. It did it."_

 _"It did?"_

 _"Yes, the mixtures were able to become one! Look their state of matter is turning into a gas and it could...potentially work."_

 _She moved away from it and pulled up a cage. It had a white mouse in it with a few wires attached to his brain. "Alright, Subject One, diagnosed with severe depression, will be the first to be exposed."_

 _"Exposed. Have you taken time to think about this?"_

 _"It's been eleven years in the making and I sacrificed a lot of time, money, and even my health these past few weeks. I think we can finally be able to replicate the Shambali's techniques on the mind." She placed the mouse in a clear glass case._

 _Placing it down in case, Katrina turned the wires on and the brain activity of the mouse was seen on screen. "Now this is the first of a few more variations."_

 _"So which one is this?"_

 _"...I wanted to start of with harmony or what causes harmony, but Vishkar wants to see if I can do anything else first. So what better to get these old bastards riled up than with a little fear."_

 _"I don't think your boy would appreciate such language."_

 _"I live in the poor district because of Vishkar not believing in my research. My boy has been exposed to far worse and besides he has a close friend. Now let's start with this." She brought out a pump and filled it with gas._

 _Moving it into the only opening hole, Katrina put the hose in there and slowly pushed the pump in. White flooded the air as the mouse began to breath in. Squeaks erupted as Katrina and the cameraman backed up._

 _"My God." She looked at the screen. "It's...It's stimulating the hypothalamus and the visual cortex of the brain! So many hormones are being released and it's heart rate is skyrocketing. It's working much faster than I anticipated."_

 _The chemicals dissipated and the mouse was moving around the cage like a rabid animal. Katrina watched it before it calmed down. In fact really calm. "No, no way."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's vital signs. They're normal. This mouse was diagnosed with depression two months since captivity and no normal methods were able to get it out, but this did. This formula cured it!"_

 _"Cured it?"_

 _"Alright maybe not cured, I need time to asses the full effectiveness of it but it's gone for the moment! Vishkar wanted some weapon, but I've given them a cure! Oh if someplace like Overwatch got this then-"_

 _"No, no calm down. This might be a fluke."_

 _Katrina looked appalled. "A fluke? It damn well won't be when I'm done with it. If I replicate the experiment again with subjects that have very similar symptoms I might be onto something that can help with this even other mental illness! Gideon, I might be able to change the world for good!"_

 _Gideon let out a chuckle as Katrina bounded up and down. "For years I wanted to recreate the Enlightenment feeling I received from the Omnics and through them I can possible achieve both. Curing the illness of the mind and enlightenment. Gideon this is amazing!"_

 _Katrina grabbed Gideon who quickly put the camera down as she lifted him up and swung him around. "Whoa, whoa baby steps Katrina. Baby steps."_

 _"S-Sorry, I mean this is great I can just…" She paused before kissing Gideon on the lips. A brief second later she pulled back and blushed. "Sorry."_

 _"Don't be." Gideon replied quickly. "You...I mean-"_

 _"Never. I only kiss my son and even then my last real kiss was with…" She took a deep breath and wiped any quickly rising droplets from her eyes. "It was a spur of the moment."_

 _Gideon awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before taking a step forward. "Maybe, but it wasn't bad. Honestly today is full of surprises."_

 _He gently moved a strand of her hair from face as he leaned in. She stopped him. "One thing at a time. Really."_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-you know I understand you still love...him. Forgive me, I was crossing boundaries."_

 _Katrina flashed him a bright smile. Gideon could swear that her smile was the true cure to any depression. One flash and he was blushing hard. "You're forgiven. Now help clean up. I'm starting to feel the fifteen hours hitting me now."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

The video ends as Gideon just pauses it. Where did it all go wrong? That's a stupid question, especially since he knows how. He rewinded back to where she kissed him. A small spark of warmth touched his chest when he looked at it before it was crushed by the cold weight of reality.

"Sir?"

"Moonlark." He replied distantly. "What brings you here?"

"Well recent news from Numbani has confirmed that Doomfist and Indominus have benefited from our intel. And from the sounds of it, it seems Noah Bastian has been sent into a critical state after a rocket exploded near him and a construction site fell on top of him."

"A construction site falls and that sends him into critical condition? That's hilarious." He replied dryly. His eyes were still locked onto the screen where Katrina was smiling brightly. "Is that all?"

"I thought this news would be exhilarating for you. I mean you've been gunning for him since the par-"

"I know and it is." He cut in. "I'm just not feeling myself today. How's our new guest? Has he been complying with you and Aryt?"

Moonlark sucked in her lip. "Very slowly, but we're breaking him down. Winston is quite stubborn and while we are able to subdue him, his Primal Rage has gotten under the skin of the security team we have with him."

"I see perhaps I should confront him."

"And what about Burr? You haven't been making your rounds on him as of late. Is there something we can do?"

"Burr is well taken care of. I made sure of that. I'm going to need him for a special video I intend to send to Overwatch. He'll be their catalyst to their demise. Bastian will follow then rest will fall into place."

Moonlark gave a curt nod. "And when they're all taken care of, what will happen next? Talon would surely try something."

"I know. Doomfist's assistant has recently resurfaced and I'm not looking forward to it. Once Overwatch is gone, Talon's next, and after that there will be nothing to stop Vishkar's goals from being complete."

"The bombs?"

Gideon let a ghost of grin take place as he looked at the screen. Katrina was talking again, but he clicked an icon and pulled up the tab.

Delete?

"I'm confident we'll pull those off after our enemies are finished." He clicked the yes option. Deep inside, a voice cried out in agony when her face became nothing but small pixels.

0-0-0-0-0

"What about him?" Sombra asked as Widowmaker looked at plethora of images. "I haven't heard much about him, but-"

"I killed him. A recent excavation with Tracer and Reinhardt in the savannah was where I took him out." Sombra sighed hard and crossed him off the list.

Symmetra looked at the screen and swirled her coffee around. "You seem to remember a lot of these men you've killed."

"I remember most of my kills. Taking one's life still gives me shivers to this day." Widow looked at her hand and the phantoms returned. She shut her eyes tight before opening them again. They disappeared.

Sombra examined the footage and took another sip of coffee. A sudden news feed dropped in with a video to which Sombra looked at and promptly spit out. Symmetra yelped at the sudden action as Widowmaker moved her swivel chair out of the way.

"Sombra, what's going on?" Widow looked at the clip Sombra was pointing at while coughing.

 _Doomfist Attack: Overwatch On The Scene With One Critically Injured_

 _{Just yesterday after about eight years since Doomfist has attacked Numbani and a three years since his escape, the terrorist has returned and once again struck our fair city. Little is known about his reason why he's returned, but some are saying that Overwatch's presence may have summoned him.}_

A video played showing the construction site being blown up. Widow's eyes narrow to see the one responsible being Fareeha. It jumped to another where Fareeha, McCree, and Angela were hovering over something. The three watched Angela raise her staff and golden light exploding.

 _{The fight has included our own guardian Orisa, Lena Oxton aka Tracer, and Fareeha Amari aka Pharah. There was also many eyewitness accounts of a fourth member and came to the conclusion he was the injured man on the scene. No official documentation or identity has been given about the injured man, but it is known that he recently has been treated to our hospitals. Reports are coming in that he may have lost his arm in the ensuing str-}_

The feed cut off as Sombra stormed out of the room. "Ana! Abuela, we need to talk!" Symmetra and Widowmaker looked at each other before following the hacker. Sombra kept marching down the halls till she found the office.

The door was almost punched open as Sombra stormed in. Ana was sitting on her desk with the news on. "Hello Sombra."

"I'm going to Numbani."

"No, you're not." Sombra froze and turned at Ana with the harshest glare out there.

"Excuse me?"

Ana looked up and gave an equally terrifying glare. Sombra didn't even flinch at the glowering sniper and put her hands on the desk. Ana didn't react immediately.

"Sombra, you are in charge of the leading investigation into Indominus. I will not have you abandoning your post."

"Oh no, no, no. That's not how it works. The only reason I'm in this position is because I'm helping Noah."

"It's very unwise to have your priorities stuck to one person. It'll make you irrational and lose focus on what matters at the moment."

"You are not giving me that bullshit! What if it was Justice that was critically injured? Would you still stand there like you got a spike in your ass or would you do what any rational leader would do and help her."

Ana suddenly stood up and surprised Sombra. "You are not going to use that to influence this argument Sombra. Do not think I'm not worried at all for my agents, my family. What do you plan on doing if you see Noah after this fight? Scold him, try to take him out of the fight like before?"

"What? How did-" Ana raised her hand and silenced Sombra. The hacker was taken off guard.

"No, you will not travel to Numbani and make things worse for wear there. Is that understood?"

"The only reason I'm doing any of this shit for you is to help my friend! Don't misunderstand me taking your orders as loyalty to you. If you don't let go then you can expect me out that door and-"

"Abandon the others." Ana said and once again stunned Sombra. "You walk out and it won't just be Noah."

She pointed to see Symmetra and Widowmaker at the door. Sombra looked at them before clenching her fist. "Well who're you going to send out there?"

"Easy. Widowmaker." The sniper turned to her better. "You will be sent to Noah's location."

"It'll take too much to fly. Use the translocator on his blade. I can connect it from here." Sombra said harshly. "Follow me." Widowmaker followed as Symmetra watched the two leave.

"Let me grab something before we go."

Ana noticed and perked her eye at her. "You seem distracted." Symmetra came out of her stupor and looked at her.

"Sorry, I just...never seen Sombra like this. For the short time I knew her, I always saw her playful side. Besides retrieving me from Vishkar, I never seen her act like this anywhere else."

The sniper chuckled. "When one has loved ones that have taken part in such disasters i'd expect nothing else. Honestly after seeing the news I was expecting her to come."

"Wouldn't she have left without your permission?"

"Not as long as Noah answers to me and she answers to him and him alone."

"Such obedience." Symmetra said.

Ana's gaze sharpened. "Not obedience. Loyalty and trust. Understand that. Sombra is not one to be still when disaster strikes. Still I trust she will come to trust the others here as I do for you."

"Thank you."

"You know we've seen you before and you were very profound in defending Vishkar and their ideals. Yet now you seem docile and go with what's been given to you. Why is that?"

Symmetra didn't look Ana in the eye and remembered that building, the Overwatch symbol just centimeters from her fingers, how Gideon made her skin crawl. "The Vishkar I worked for has been tainted. And I cannot be a part of something that makes my very being shudder in horror. I wish to fix it even if it requires me to do things I wouldn't normally do."

Ana grinned at her. "If you say so." Symmetra walked out as Ana dismissed her.

0-0-0-0-0

Angela caught up to Fareeha. "Fareeha, Fareeha! Stop!" She moved in front of the captain and held her in place. "Where are you going?"

"I can't deal with him right now! Did you hear that? He forgives me?"

"Isn't that good enough?"

"No it isn't! Angela, I fired that rocket. I almost killed him and if it did I...we would lose him again. God we were so close to. If you didn't save him then...his blood would be on my hands."

Angela held Fareeha as she could feel her shaking. "But that didn't happen. He's alive and with a few weeks rest he'll be up and about." Fareeha didn't answer her right away. "Come on, let's go back. We can help him."

"You can help him." Fareeha said firmly. Angela looked at Fareeha and the captain moved her. "He's better to stay with you and you alone."

The doctor looked at Fareeha incredulously. The captain walked to one of the vacant rooms and opened the door. The hospital was kind enough to salvage parts of her armor from the site. The authorities were especially careful with the helmet, which was on the display case.

Angela ran into the room and saw Fareeha staring at the helmet. "I can't protect the innocent. I can't even protect those I love."

She turned and saw Angela looking at her. "I let myself be put under control, hurt all my allies, and the second I look to fix it I end up almost killing our...your boyfriend."

"He's yours too. Fareeha, we agreed to this. I'm sure Noah did too."

Fareeha put out a dry laugh as she picked up her helmet gingerly. "Did you know we slept together? Last night during the storm, Noah and I had an amazing night."

"Fareeha." Angela blushed, but her concern blocked her from feeling an emotion at that statement.

"Everything we had that night was amazing and for once I could look at Noah and feel like I didn't fail him. That maybe for once I don't feel sick at the state he was in back then. Every since we failed to rescue him, I held those empty frames in my hands and pondered why. I won't lie, I cried the first few times. And when I felt a bit better, he came back. Different, but he was back. I might as well have seen all my loved ones come back to life."

Angela took a step closer and Fareeha looked at the helmet. The visor and the reflection were cracked. And all she could see was the darkness the crack contained. For a moment she wasn't standing in a storage room, she was standing at the edge of a cliff. And looking past it, Fareeha could feel everything lose meaning. Color, emotion, and even her own sense of being.

"And the one time I feel even a smidge better, where for once I could sleep peacefully I end up nearly killing him. A construction sight almost crushing him, his arm gone. Yet I stand here, perfectly fine with only a few cuts and bruises. And the first thing he does when he sees me is make a stupid joke."

"He doesn't blame you."

"HE SHOULD!" Fareeha shouted. Angela flinched at the sudden burst of anger. "He's shown disdain over people who deserve it like Widowmaker, he keeps a cool face despite Symmetra scaring him, and even distanced himself from Burr when it came to his choice on Overwatch when he had a better life. They endangered him, what makes me so special?"

"Do you expect you deserve some kind of punishment? _Mein Gott_ , he loves you! Everything about you he loves. I think in some ways he loves you more than he could ever love me. Noah has never let anyone be truly close to him until he joined us. And he relishes every moment. Before he was here, he was a thief. A criminal. He could never afford the luxuries like trust or love with anyone except Burr. Now he has that and will never let that go."

Fareeha looked at her before staring at her helmet. "He made the wrong choice. Why would he care for a soldier when there's angel already by his side." She tossed the helmet and Angela caught it.

"Fareeha Amari-" She started only to see the captain was gone. "Damn it. If I can't fix it then Noah's got to do it. That guilt complex is gonna be hard to put down."

She looked at the armory in the place before seeing a purple glow. Turning to it, the light brightened up before a figure came out. They landed on the ground with Angela covering her eyes.

"Widowmaker?"

The french sniper stood up and looked at herself. "Huh, it seems Sombra was right. I need to apologize when I return."

"Wh-What? How did you get here!" She turned to Mercy and smirked.

"Sombra's very inventive and not to mention a little peeved at not being sent here. Ana sent me to bring a helping hand. From what I can guess is that most of the team has taken a beating today."

"McCree and Noah especially, but Lena and Pharah should be in more stable condition."

"And you doctor?"

"Fine." She saw a package in Widow's hand. "What's that?"

Widow shook it slightly. "A little gift from Burr to Noah. He planned on giving them to Noah when he was done organizing it. Obviously I had to finish it off." Angela didn't probe her as Widowmaker walked up to Noah's room.

He was now sleeping. Angela didn't see Efi or Jesse around so there was another mystery to solve. Widowmaker didn't care and put the package on the bedside drawer.

"This should help fill in some of the gaps. Burr was very through on details. Maybe this should get me in his good graces."

"Noah's?"

"Both." Widow said gently. "Burr is quiet and would never purposely bring that up, but I know deep down he blames me for his best friend. I don't blame him, you did the same thing."

"Améile, it wasn't-"

"Don't try it doctor. Not now. For now get some rest. I will look for the other missing agents." Angela pulled up a chair before Widow stopped her. "Not here. I understand why, but I believe it will be beneficial if you weren't here."

"Why?" Widow's eyes darted to the side before Angela understood. "I see. I'll move." Widow looked outside the window before pulling her grappling hook out and moving herself into the shadows. Angela moved at a steady pace to her response suit.

Meanwhile Noah breathed gently as the night went on. Just talking to Efi and begging Fareeha has strained his body and voice to new degrees. And now every once and while he could feel his right arm twitch despite it no longer being there.

But the medication was strong enough to knock him out. He closed his eyes awhile back and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Nothing was going wrong into the night as the window opened and in stepped Indominus. His armor was still scratched up but he didn't look worse for wear.

Sauntering over, he looked at Noah through his visor and tsked disappointingly. His pistol was pulled from his holster.

"Game Over." Indominus said as he raised his gun to Noah's head. He took a small note at the breathing rate he was taking. Before his finger could pull the trigger, a line hit him in the shoulder. "What?!"

The assassin was pulled out the window he came out of and was hanging by the line that grabbed him. "You!"

"Moi?" Widowmaker asked teasingly. The former Talon assassin wrapped the line around and Indominus found himself hanging upside down. "Looks like you've been caught in my web."

"That's what you think." Indominus sneered before shooting the line. His glider popped out and descended onto the roof of the next building a few dozen meters away. Widowmaker took aim at her enemy.

Indominus saw her take aim. "Not today, Widow. You're next on my list." And dropped a smoke bomb. Widow fired into the smoke and heard a grunt. She sneered as his body fell onto the streets below.

She grappled to the next building and looked at him. Upon closer examination, he hasn't changed his suit at all. The scratches could be seen and she saw the bullet embedded in his chest. His fingers touched the warm bullet and pulled it out.

"You've made a mistake coming here, of course you would take an opportunity to strike your enemy when he was down."

"You know last time I checked, you were holding Noah by the throat. What happened? After Burr disappeared, you ran into his arms? How shameful."

"He's a friend." Widowmaker hissed. "And I don't appreciate those who come after my lover's friends."

"Funny." Indominus got up and cracked his neck. "So you've been the one killing off the assassins we send to the hospital. To protect ton aime."

Widow didn't answer and aimed her scope. Indominus dodged the next shot as he jumped up to Widow's position. His feet landed right in front of her and his arms quickly blocked the first strike.

The rifle was tossed away as Widow fired a devastating kick. He caught that blow and returned with a hook. Her hand stopped it and caught his next punch. The two were locked as Widowmaker sneered.

"You fight like Talon."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe, but I know Talon and their weaknesses." Widowmaker stopped on his foot and kneed him in the crotch. The assassin groaned at the attack before Widow headbutted him and kicked him to the ground. "And you are clear on that."

Indominus chuckled and swept Widowmaker off her feet. She hit the floor hard before Indominus wrapped his arms around her waist and suplexed her. Her back hit the floor hard and left her lying on the ground.

The Vishkar agent moved on top of her and hit her twice. Her eyes were shut tight when he lifted his knees.

CRACK!

Widow felt her nose break and blood pour out as he kneed her face.

"Really? It seems that's you instead." Widowmaker went to move, but felt a foot on top of her chest. He whistled. "And no armor? Running around in this skimpy outfit, I could've sworn this was some fetish outfit for your boyfriend."

He pulled out his gun and pressed it against her side. Widow's eyes widened when he pulled the trigger. She gasped loudly when she smelled the burning flesh. Her teeth clenched as Indominus walked back.

"Shame on you. You've seem to gotten weaker since your time in Talon."

"What do you know of Talon?"

"More than one would expect. Do you know who I am?"

She nodded no. He chuckled darkly and grabbed her by the face. One of her hands was covered the bullet wound. He pulled her close to his mask and she could see her reflection in the shine of his helmet.

"Good. If you talk to your team, tell them they're wasting their time." Widow's eyes widened when a bright light shined. Indominus was kicked away as Mercy landed. Her suit was still covered in dirt, grime, and dry blood in the moonlight.

Indominus laughed as he got up and dusted himself off. "Always here to save your teammates. Where's the other two?"

Mercy didn't answer and pulled her pistol out. "Wait, don't tell me you came here alone. After I kicked your ass today? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your boyfriend?"

The doctor didn't flinch and kept her aim straight. Indominus laughed harder as Widowmaker struggled to get up. His gun aimed at Mercy, the assassin pondered on what to do next. "You want to fight me?"

"I want you to leave."

"Not without a body."

"I'll gladly send yours back if you don't leave my comrades alone. I can promise you that." Indominus looked at her piercing eyes and tilted his head in surprise.

"My, my you've gotten bolder from the last thing I heard." He took one step forward and held his gun up. Angela twitched as the barrel pointed right at her. "Admirable to say the least. I won't give up until Bastian is dead, but I will give you this chance."

He fired a bullet and hit Widow's shoulder. The assassin fell back on the floor with Angela almost darting to her side. "Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't move just yet. Here's your chance."

He tossed his gun behind him and stood before Mercy's gun. "Kill me. Fire an unarmed man dead with your gun."

"What?" Mercy asked. Indominus laughed.

"You don't shoot to kill. That's what I've always heard, but now you're given a chance to stop me from killing your boyfriend and all of Overwatch. If you're no longer the pacifist from the reports and the fighter you claim to be today, you'll pull the trigger."

"I only asked you to leave." He took a step forward and she fired near his foot. "You will leave!"

"I'm giving you a chance to end this. Come on, if it ensures everyone's survival, you'll pull the trigger. I mean from what I hear you've killed before."

"They had a chance to defend themselves."

"And I stand here weaponless, but no less a threat. So do it. Pull the trigger, save everyone!" He took another step and saw Angela shaking slightly. "Come on. Shoot me."

Mercy looked right at him and just lowered her gun. Indominus tsked disappointingly and picked his un up. "Shame. I thought I was seeing something else."

"I refuse to shoot an unwilling enemy. Human or Omnic." Mercy said. Indominus aimed only for a foot to kick away his gun. Widowmaker sprung up with some leftover energy. The assassin could barely registered what happened when her hand grabbed his gun and pressed against his side.

Two bangs were heard as Indominus fell onto his knee. Widowmaker smacked him with his gun hard and saw the blood leaking out. She moved to strike again, but he caught it and punched her side.

She would feel pain, real pain. But Widowmaker felt nothing. The REAL Widowmaker would feel nothing. Her condition was her curse. Améile Lacroix could understand, feel, even love. Yet when it came to their enemies, with every life she's taken now and before her curse will always be the same. In battle, the only sensation to be felt is her heart beating at her next kill.

They rolled around with Mercy trying to interfere. Indominus punched the doctor in her solar plexus and kicked her away, but the moment he broke his concentration, Widowmaker grabbed him by the neck. Her grip tightened as he did the same.

Beneath the mask, Widow could sense the massive amount of animosity in his eyes. Whoever existed behind that mask had no qualms on killing her. Which was good, she didn't care either.

The two slugged at each other when the other let go. Widow could see her blood splattering over the tiles of the building, but her strength dented his armor. And his blood from hs gunshot wounds dripped on the tiles.

Widow could see the doctor on the ground struggling. Her body was trying to recover precious air that was knocked from it. Though this was through her one good eye. Her other was swollen shut.

The two reeled back from another strong blow as Widow dropped a mine on the floor. He looked at it before a puff of purple smoke erupted. He gasped hard and fell onto one knee. Widowmaker hobbled over to her gun and picked it up.

She picked it up and took aim. The purple smoke slowly dissipated and revealed no one was left there. Her eye widened as she limped over to the spot. Mercy pulled herself up and wiped her bloody lip.

"Impossible." She uttered. Widowmaker gritted her teeth in frustration before feeling something tingling on her skin. She looked to see the doctor beginning a healing stream.

"You scared him off. That's good enough." Mercy said. "We're safe."

"Not until I see the light from his eyes fade." She clenched her fists as she felt the bullet in her gut be pushed out. Her nose healed as best it could until Mercy put a hand on her nose and pushed it back into place.

Her eyesight soon returned and Widowmaker found herself in slightly better shape. She looked at the faded gutshot and pressed against it. Widow felt off when she could barely feel the pressure.

"I don't feel pain." She whispered. "I should be able to feel pain."

"Améile?" Angela asked with concern as the blue woman was slightly shaking. "What's wrong?"

Widow looked at the doctor and hesitated. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. We should head back." The second she took a step, the french woman passed out and collapsed on the roof. Mercy ran over to her as the early morning rays began to peak.

She grabbed her communicator. "Mercy to Overwatch. Come in McCree, Tracer, Pharah. We need security around Noah right now. I'm here with Widowmaker treating her wounds, we need agents on the ready."

0-0-0-0-0

Everything was crushing him. All of it. The darkness was just some heavy, metal mass that was determined to kill him. He tried clawing, but his right arm wasn't moving. He couldn't feel it. Nothing was going right. And the only thing he could even sense was the ringing and the smell of smoke. Constant, loud, and growing at that point.

Noah tried muffling the ringing in his ears as he could smell the smoke again. The heaviness of the beams and the dirt settling on his face. Nothing was letting the air in. He was suffocating, he was going to DIE!

His eyes snapped wide open as he took in deep gulps of air. Several items clattered to the ground as he struggled to turn on the lights. A nurse saw this and walked in.

"Sir!"

He didn't answer. Light, he needed light! The nurse quickly switched the lamps on and Noah's left eye contracted to the sudden brightness. He covered it and saw his scouter on the tableside. He reached toward it and felt a hand give it to him.

"Sorry, nurse. I didn't mean to interfere. Just helping my friend out." Noah looked to see McCree nearby with his scouter. The cowboy ignored his grasping hand and put it on him. His left eye could see better with the light on.

"I understand. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Maybe a glass of water. He looks parched." The nurse retrieved it and bid the two adieu. McCree held the glass of water in his hand and swirled the ice around in it. "Heard you screaming in your sleep."

Noah didn't answer. Besides talking to Efi and calling for Fareeha, Noah's voice did not want to come out. Especially since he was still just coming off the medication. His arm was the most noticeable lost, but his entire body had bone fractures and breaks. Essentially he was broken. In reality it's a miracle he's survived this last encounter.

"You gotten quiet. Is it about Fareeha?"

He didn't answer and reached for the glass. McCree handed the glass over before catching it. Noah's fingers could barely grip it.

"I understand you two got a special bond. And I know that it isn't her fault, but you gotta realize something. She's lost loved ones before and even though she doesn't show it, Fareeha's got a massive amount of guilt from not saving you back then."

Noah pressed his lips against the rim of the glass and gulped the cool drink. It revealed how parched he was when the glass was drained.

"I'm guessing when you were dead, she could make peace with it. But you pulled an Ana and came back." He raised an eyebrow on that as Jesse snickered to himself. "You know come out of nowhere."

The two sat in silence for the moment as Noah contemplated his words. "So when you came back it was both a relief and a burden. She told me that herself."

Jesse pulled out his flask and took a swig himself. "I'm sure once you're able, you'll want to talk to Fareeha. Just know the only one who's really going to pull Fareeha out is Fareeha. All we can do is support her."

"I...love Fareeha." Noah said. His voice was still scratchy. No doubt the next few weeks, talking is going to be a bother. Still he should try to communicate. "I...gotta...help. No matter….how long...it...takes."

"We got time. By the way how long have you had those cassette tapes?" Noah looked at his bed side and found several tapes on his side. These were refurbished after the old vintage tapes nearly a century ago.

McCree looked at the tapes and found markings on them. "They've got Burr's handwriting on it. Gift from Widowmaker I think."

"She's here?" Noah asked. McCree nodded and picked another tape. They had several dates. "Why'd...she give...this?"

"Oh yeah. Burr kept an audio log on him for Overwatch business. I see he took my advice into turning his life into one. Because these are not the ones we used for official business. I think it's got some of his origins."

"His...origins?" Noah looked at the tape. It had some extra note. "The...Noah logs?"

"Looks like he had time to pull up some of your stuff." McCree picked up the second folder and looked inside. "Hey who's this guy?"

Noah looked at the photo and showed Burr taking a secret selfie with Noah and some random guy sharing a milkshake. "I...I don't know. That's weird...what else?"

McCree fitted some headphones from the package and placed them on Noah's head. "Well you can relax with this until something else comes up." McCree walked out out of the room.

He looked out and saw Pharah sitting there with Tracer pacing around. Her eyes were bloodshot as she tried tapping her beat to an imaginary beat. "You know you could've hopped in and calmed him down."

"You had it under control." Tracer said. "McCree shouldn't we be looking for Mercy?"

"She's fine. I'm keeping the tracker on her suit on. Wherever it is, she's there."

Pharah was tapping harder now. "We should've expect this. We couldn't have just believed he would walk away."

"Yeah that guy is pretty good. Shame we don't have him on our side." McCree stated as he looked in the room. Noah was holding the player in his hand and kept adjusting the volume. "Still we got better things to do."

"What else do we have to do?" Pharah asked tiredly.

"Nothing else. Noah's can't be removed from this hospital for the next few days. I'm guessing Angela's going to try and speed up his recovery before he can return back to base. In the meantime we can hang out at Efi's place. Pharah, we can get your armor fixed up."

Pharah didn't say anything at first. "No, I don't wish to waste time on my suit when it could fixed at base."

"You do remember it being totalled when you fought Doomfist right? The bastard punched through it and probably threw you too if you hadn't ejected."

"Probably could've saved an arm if that happened." Pharah mumbled under her breath.

"Don't do that." McCree said firmly. She looked up and saw the most serious face on someone she saw as a brother. "That type of thinking will screw us in the long run and then you would've done some real damage. I need you to stop thinking like that when we're out on the field. You moan and groan all about when you're near Zenyatta or your mother, but not here. Is that understood?"

She swallowed nervously. "Sir yes sir." The serious glare melted off his face as he patted Fareeha on the head.

"Tracer go sit in Noah's room. Keep him company." She saluted at McCree before entering the room. He turned back to Fareeha and sighed. "Seriously I understand why you're like this, but you're not going to get anywhere with this."

Fareeha didn't say a word as McCree sighed. "I hate for this to be Noah's problem. I know you two have something-"

"No we don't." She replied sharply before her gaze softened to a pitiful degree. "I mean we do...still do, but after this I don't know. How many times can you fail someone before they get the hint and not want you?"

McCree shrugged and saw Noah almost meditating as Tracer seemed to be getting some sleep on the chair next to him. He watched Noah's hand pet Lena's spiky hair with a small smile on his lips. "I'd say you would actually have to kill him for him to get the idea."

0-0-0-0-0

Whoo fifty chapters. I don't hope for fifty more, but hey has any seen Moira yet? Eh shame I don't have enough room to include her. It'd be interesting to see nonetheless though...none of us know what'll happen next.


	51. New Revelations

Gideon left the room with the others on the armor. Indominus was lucky to have teleported away and having his own personal healing tank.

"Widow's poison. Interesting." He muttered as he pressed the button on his communicator. "Aryt have Burr be moved to his new cell. I want to update him on his team's latest move. Also clear all security personnel from this side of the branch. I don't want any one of our people getting caught in the crossfire."

-Of course.-

Entering the new chamber, Gideon opened it only to hear large poundings echo through the room. Winston was punching the wall with each blow trying to shatter the glass.

"Don't try it. We've reinforced the tempered glass that's six inches thick. You would need something just short of a nuclear bomb to be rid of it." Gideon said. Winston growled before punching the glass one more time. "I'd like to talk."

The scientist grunted before turning his back on him. "I know you're fine. The chemical formula we used for the bomb was made to drive the minds of man mad. Not gorillas. Right now I think you were the only one on your team that got off the lighter side of it. Of course unless we're to believe that the genetic experiments conducted on the moon converted your mind to a more human level and you got some resistance."

"I have nothing to say to you." Gideon smiled at hearing the response.

"Then maybe I should goad you into it." He pressed the passcode on the keypad and opened the cell. Winston looked at his freedom when Gideon motioned his fingers. Outside the chamber no noise could be heard until the CEO was punted from the room and caving into the wall.

Winston cracked his knuckles as the man fell to his knees. "That was a stupid mistake."

"Seems like it. Though maybe I believe you could be quoting Harold Winston when he took you in." Gideon grunted before Winston charged at him again and slammed him into the wall. The man laid still in his place as Winston could only see red. His strength amplified before beating Gideon into the metal wall.

Each blow was more satisfying than the other until Winston threw one last Primal Punch and sent him through the wall. Gideon crashed into the next room chuckling darkly as his eyes began to glow pink.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He bared down on Gideon and gave him a nasty right hook. The sound of bones shattering was almost music to Winston when Gideon stumbled back with his jaw hanging by a few strands of meat.

The desperate gasps of air that passed as his voice seemed to be suggesting something when Winston watched Gideon pushed his jaw back in place with a snap. He watched the flesh destroyed, regenerate and return to its former state.

"Not bad, Banana Man." He said. Winston, so utterly disgusted by the display, didn't say a word and fell from his rage. Gideon snapped his fingers and metallic tendrils burst from the ground. They wrapped around his wrists and attached themselves to the electric tendrils all over the room.

"AAH!" Winston screamed as volts of electricity poured into his body and almost cooked him from the inside out. Gideon moved them out of the coils before Winston passed out to catch his breath.

"Now that we calmed the beast why don't we talk. One scientist to another."

Winston took heaving breaths. "How-How were you able to heal from that?" Gideon laughed with a dark edge.

"A good healing factor would be a nice suggestion." A voice in the dark said. Winston turned around before a yellow and purple beam of light hit him. Gideon jumped out of the way in complete surprise as the scientist was fired back and hit the wall unconscious.

Gideon turned to the source and the metallic tendrils moved protectively over him. A deep womanly chuckle came from the hole in the wall as she stepped in.

"Moira O'Deorain. Talon's medical head." Gideon said annoyed.

"Gideon Silverstone. CEO of Vishkar." She shot back. The woman walked in with a sense of command, similar to Akande's. He clenched his teeth slightly as she looked at Winston. "My, oh my. The genetically modified ape from the moon."

"He's my prisoner. Don't even think about taking him from my custody." Gideon said as Moira's fingers were just a hair away from Winston's. "What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? As Akande's out on the field, he told me that you needed to be kept an eye on and I can see why. Do you normally let your prisoners out and wail on you?"

She saw the glint in Gideon's eyes. "I don't know. It gives them a chance to feel more human than in your grasps. Don't look surprised, I know your work. One of the top scientists within Overwatch and later Blackwatch that's reputation was ruined for ambitious reasons. Disgraced you fell back and worked underground until Talon picked you up."

Moira looked unimpressed. "Not bad, but I guess I should applaud you for finding out this much. Saves time and money on drinks, but I'm sure you got an interesting story about you, Gideon. Or rather Patient 75 of Project Deity."

A tendril just stopped short of her face, but no fear was shown. In fact etched on her skin was dull surprise. "Touched a nerve?"

"No one knows that project. Who gave you that information?"

Moira ignored his plea and pushed the tendril away. "I mean I should've because I do remember certain God AIs that went unaccounted for even during my Overwatch days."

"Don't be stupid. What the project demanded was impossible by the time I was labeled and if you read it, I was the last one."

"True, but I'm guessing that's not the whole truth like Reaper. Where do you have him locked up?"

Gideon froze as Moira laughed. "I know that healing factor. It's the only one that can fix a broken jaw like that in so little time. I take it you've been extracting a bit of the regenerating nanobots that plague his body."

Moira took a piece of the wall and chucked it as hard as she could. Gideon let the rock cut his cheek open and turned to face Moira. She watched the flesh sew itself together and chuckled at the work. "Impressive that you've integrated that power into your body."

"Yeah it is, but I need Angela Ziegler to help perfect it." Finally Moira's smirk lessened at that remark. "What? I know that you've help Gabe attain his regenerative powers, but you weren't the one who perfected it. Ziegler did that."

"It was a fluke." The jovial tone was now gone.

Gideon smirked at finally breaking it. "Yet now Gabe could come back from the brink of death more effectively. A useful tactic to have on the field. I found several non regenerative bits of him from the mountain site and extracted that. Reactivating the nanobots and bonding them to my DNA. Gabriel Reyes may have died during that altercation, but I intend on having Ziegler help me improve to where I cannot die."

Moira mulled over the information as her mind tried accepting the explanation only to not believe it. "Fine, I'll let indulge in that story of yours for now. You know you said I couldn't have the gorilla and you lost the cyborg. Perhaps could you spare a super soldier or rather an influential Overwatch agent? I can certainly gain some interesting information from them."

Gideon's faces hardened. "No, Jack Morrison, Winston, and Burr are all under my custody which I believe does create a little barrier between our organizations." Moira didn't look too annoyed, but her brows did furrow.

"What does that mean?"

"It means don't forget who's tit you and your organization have been suckling since you so foolishly destroyed your strongest base. You've heard about biting the hands that feed you."

Moira shook her head.

"I care to remind you of who perfected the fear gas you wanted two years ago." Gideon let a low rumble escape his throat as he unclenched his fists. "Then again Vishkar have been known to follow the same steps especially harming those close to you like Katrina."

She found herself up against the wall with Gideon giving her a blazing glare that would've separated her molecules one by one if looks could kill. And it wasn't his metallic tendrils holding her up. Moira could seem him holding her up with one hand.

"Mention her again and I will personally tear you up with own two hands." He growled.

Moira looked shocked before her sneer came back. "Oh...so that's why you want to kill Bastian so much. I finally understand."

Gideon growled and tossed her aside. She slid across the floor, but the sneer never left her face even as she got up and dusted herself.

"Oh Gideon, you were such a romantic soul and now you're doing everything to be rid of it. Which part does Bastian emulate more from her? His movements, his attitude, tactics? What part of him comes from her that you can't escape?"

"Noah Bastian is a threat more to my organization since his first run with Overwatch fucked up yours bad. I am doing my duty for my end goals. Humanity will be perfected once him and his gang of vigilantes are wiped from the Earth. Do not mistake my actions for anything as pitiful as a human reason."

Moira quirked an eyebrow. "Human?"

"Get the hell out of building." Gideon said as he tosse Moira to the side and called Aryt and Moonlark. "I don't want the headache of explaining to Akande why you're splattered over my clean tiles."

Moira got up and chuckled darkly when she left. It was just their first meeting and she already held a victory over his head.

0-0-0-0-0

-So that's it?- Fareeha scrubbed hard again Mercy's suit. The doctor was taking her turn watching Noah along with Widowmaker. She arrived a little bit after and the others were offered a chance to rest at Efi's place. The teen genius was currently repairing Orisa from the massive damage taken from the battle. She felt a spike of guilt pierce her chest as her hand just stopped scrubbing off a tough blood stain.

McCree was getting some food and on patrol, Lena followed as it was unwise to travel alone. Noah is the target, but they were threats and so far all threats would have to be eliminated.

- _Habiti_.-

"Hm?" Fareeha asked as she looked up to her mother. "I mean yes. He's even more dangerous than we thought. Widowmaker was the only to do any real damage if Mercy's account has any weight. And I'd bet my armor on it."

-I see. Well then I hope you know you're next move.-

"We're going to rest here. Our objective to recruit Orisa and Efi has been successful. After we stabilize Noah and give him a proper prosthetic we'll go back to base." Fareeha reported dryly.

-I suspected as much. _Habiti_ , what happened?-

Fareeha tried letting the thoughts come through, but each painful and scary memory caused her to scrub harder. The red stain on Mercy's suit was more than clean as Fareeha kept her focus on it before answering.

"I...I fired a rocket to stop Akande and toppled the central construction site that was almost completed."

-That structure wouldn't have collapsed with just one rocket.- Ana noted.

"Doomfist dodged the rocket and Noah was preparing one of his attacks. I ended up hitting it and causing the explosion. No civilians were harmed, but Noah…" Tears were pricking her eyes. "Noah received massive amounts of damage which lead to him losing his arm. Orisa managed to save him before the structure collapsed on them."

-I see. I assume you've talked to some people.-

Fareeha nodded.

-Not Noah?-

"He's in critical condition and even then speech was limited. Jesse and Angela were the ones I talked too. Jesse told me to get out of this state of mind on mission and talk to Zenyatta or something along those lines. Angela told me it wasn't my fault." Fareeha confessed.

-Hm maybe you should. My future son in law should be able to help you.-

Fareeha froze at the idea as Ana hummed in seeing her daughter's expression. "S-Son in law?"

-Of course. I haven't seen any other man or woman approach you or be so close to you in such little time. I must admit seeing this makes me feel my age.- She faked a tear as Fareeha laughed awkwardly at seeing a ring on her finger. And then finding it kind of an enjoyable thought. She quickly suppressed the thought and sighed.

"Unlikely, I no longer wish to date him. This mission has shown me that I can't be the proper partner you expect us to be. It would be better if he just stayed with someone like Angela." Fareeha spat out.

Ana gave a deadpan stare before looking to the side and muttered, " _Jaban_."

"Mother!" Fareeha said all offended.

-You expect me to buy that? I've heard you fawn over about him since he returned and not only that McCree told me how you two spent the night together after meeting with Efi.-

"He didn't." Fareeha whispered.

Ana nodded. -And now you expect me to believe that you're no longer into him because of a misstep.-

"He lost his arm!"

-He understands what he's part of! Jesse has been my eyes and ears on this operation and told me of Noah's while losing his arm is a lost, he can think rationally on what happened. I'm not even talking about dating him, I'm more into how you react in these situations.-

"Have you ever committed friendly fire on someone you care for?! What if it was Dad or Jack or Reinhardt! How would you react?!" She slammed her fists against the sink and the hologram shook. Efi peeked in at the noise and saw Fareeha breathing hard.

That shut Ana up as she saw her daughter breathing hard and her eyes looking at something past her. Her eyes almost looked broken.

-Fareeha, habiti, I understand that feeling when you feel like it was all your fault but you can't let that ruin what you have with allies. Besides if let this continue being an issue it will become more of annoyance than a problem.-

"Mom…"

-I'm serious Fareeha. I don't want your guilt complex to become a burden on the team or for your lover. I'm not saying it is, but if you let it control you then I'll remove you from the roster.- Fareeha looked up at her mother in complete disbelief.

"You...you can't be serious. Mom, you can't-"

-I can and will. But that's only a last resort.- Ana's stern gaze softened greatly. -I honestly don't wish to do so, but I rather have you not force my hand in this situation. I don't want to have this talk again. Fareeha Amari, do you understand?-

Fareeha didn't answer and her mother gave her a pitiful look.

-Please don't let this ruin what you have or who you are.- The feedback cut off and Fareeha picked up the sponge from the bottom of the sink.

"Um, Ms. Amari?" Fareeha turned to Efi wiping her hands clean. "Look I, uh, finished up repairing Orisa and just need her programming to finish re-uploading. I actually have a few designs on the new arm for Mr. Bastian. You have an idea on robotics."

"A basic idea." She responded. "I can lend you a hand. And call me Fareeha."

Efi's eyes lit up. "Oh okay! Here we can work in the next room. I have a few ideas from him and me. We could use a third opinion."

Fareeha felt the girl's infectious energy hit her and saw a chance to do something right. "Of course. Let's begin."

"Thank Ms-I mean Fareeha!" Efi waved for her to follow and Fareeha rolled her shoulders before hanging Angela's armor to dry. "So I started a basic prosthetic as the base and wanted one for Noah to adjust quickly…"

Fareeha kept an ear out on her rambling and picked up the blueprint when they entered her other workshop.

0-0-0-0-0

Angela opened her eyes again and saw Noah just relaxing with his headphones on. Widowmaker was resting in another room and she was the only medical professional that was allowed to see her. Other than that, the assassin was taking the moment to read and let Angela continue monitoring Noah. She let out a tired smile before seeing his face turn to her with a small smile.

"I...was quite the criminal. Wasn't...I?" He croaked.

Angela nodded. "You were. I mean if those stories match up to what I've heard from you before."

He didn't say a word for a minute before responding. "Each tape...helps me remember. I...can't believe...I did those things."

"You only stole from what I know." She replied. Noah didn't say another word and took off his headphones. His ears were warm from listening to those tapes for so long. He placed it on the desk and looked at the mid afternoon sun. Angela was about to turn around, but Noah patted an empty spot on his bed.

She gave him a confused look before getting it. He scooted over as she laid down next to him. The healing process was fast with her on board and with several braces and bandages around his limbs and torso he didn't require that much medicine. Just enough to dull the pain.

She faced him on his pillow where she could his breath hit her. "What're you thinking about?"

"Fareeha, Burr. You." Noah said quietly. "Jesus I'm glad...you're my doctor."

Angela held back a look of grimace but it caught Noah's attention. He nudged her and she let out a sigh. "I actually can't be. Doctors that end being involved with patients is looked down upon any with other professional. As your girlfriend, I can't be your doctor despite how much I want to be."

"Really?"

Angela nodded. "It's...hard to imagine that. Overwatch is an exception but now with you it makes it harder. For now it seems you'll need another physician."

"So in exchange for love...I give up the best healthcare I got. I get it." Noah mumbled. Angela tapped his forehead at the joke, but couldn't help laughing. "I understand your rules Angie. Does that mean I can't get a quick fix?"

"Easy to remedy injuries I can help you with, but if it were in more serious situations then I couldn't. I can save you, but your recovery in the hospital is up to the staff. It excludes me. Trust me that's why I never really dated anyone in Overwatch. A few charming gals and guys try to get with me, but I stood my ground."

"Until me." Noah replied proudly.

Angela kissed the tip of his nose. "Until you. It was one of the reasons why I didn't take you when you first asked me. My work and my profession require me to not be emotionally attached too much to my patients. And if I lost you…"

"Not again." His eyes sparked up with some determination. "You're not going to lose me again. I'd go through this again if it let me stay with you and Fareeha."

"Fareeha."

"Did you...talk to her?" He reached over and grabbed his water bottle. Angela nodded and looked at the ceiling. "I guess you did and McCree is right. I'll have to talk to her."

Angela clicked her tongue. "I understand her reasons, but I know you'll help. You love her, am I right assume in more ways than one?"

"You both have your own positives and negatives. Although to me they're just positives." Noah replied. "You don't need to worry. I love Fareeha more in some ways, I definitely love you more in other ways."

"Care to explain?" Angela asked with a hint of a sultry voice. Noah leaned in and kissed. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. A few seconds later they broke apart with Angela laughing.

Noah looked at her confused when she stopped. "Your breath. It's nasty."

"Eh I say dry blood and cement make an interesting flavor, but if you won't kiss me then how bout we sleep together?"

The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks when Noah wiggled his eyebrows. "W-What?! Noah, given your condition I can hardly advise that such activities would be so-!"

"I meant taking a nap. Get your mind out of the gutter, you perv." Angela looked at him incredulously as Noah snuggled closer to her. "Tell you what once I get a bit better, I'll gladly remedy that for you."

Angela snorted at the suggestion. "Are you telling me I'll get laid later?"

"Sounds like it. In the meantime let's just rest." He closed his eyes nestled himself in the crook of her neck. Angela felt his stubble and growing hair tickle her hair when she pulled him in a bit closer to hold.

In the other room Widowmaker sat on the edge of her bed, her skin tight suit replaced with civilian clothing. She looked at a cut on wrist and pressed a finger on it. Nothing. More focus and she could feel the dull throb of pain return. Her fear was replaced with relief as she felt the pain.

Pulling out her phone, Améile saw the picture of her and Burr in Oasis. When he went undercover for Talon and where they met. Those days...it was hard to imagine that the quiet recruit she met was leading Overwatch back into the spotlight even more she was fighting by his side with Overwatch.

Though despite loving every second, Améile did remember the many bumps they had. The worst bump came months after Noah's supposed death. No matter how he stretched it or how much he would deny Améile's claim, he couldn't have kept his frustrations of her locked in forever. She remembered weeks later what was going through his mind when it finally came up.

 _One Year and Four Months Ago_

 _Burr sat at his desk. The drone of paperwork and intel gathering from his many moles in government began to drain on him. Eight months since Noah died and now even his own workaholic state was failing him. Dark thoughts bubbled in as Burr tried to ignore the obvious in the room. Widowmaker stood next to his desk and was handling the bits of work Burr always skip over._

 _"You should head back to the room Améile. This is gonna be another all nighter." Burr said. She didn't respond to him and continued to lazily gaze at the text._

 _He sighed. "Something on your mind dear?"_

 _"..." No response. He should've suspected as much. Burr put down his screens and turned to his girlfriend._

 _"Come on. You should get some sleep. You've been up since last night. I know your body isn't that dependent on sleep, but…"_

 _"You're thinking about it aren't you." She finally replied. Burr glanced at the clock and saw it was late._

 _Burr took a moment before replying. "And whatever do you mean?"_

 _"You're thinking about what happened months ago." Améile said terse. Burr rolled his eyes. She wanted to talk about her part in Noah's session. When details came from her about what she's done, Burr had to hold back Fareeha from pounding the assassin into the ground._

 _'YOU BASTARD! How can you let her stay with us when she hurt him the most!'_

 _Good point. He argued as co-leader of Overwatch with Winston's approval that Widowmaker would be staying as she would be a great threat if allowed to roam free. He could feel Fareeha's glare bear down on his soul. Everyone else's was more passive, but he knew that they about his relationship. It took Winston to hold back Fareeha as Widowmaker sat there with the closest expression to guilt she could muster._

 _In a way maybe it was the reason why she was still standing. The others would've killed Widowmaker if given the order, the Amari's most definitely although more from Fareeha than Ana. Perhaps that's why he didn't bother making an action when Fareeha almost screamed, 'Noah wouldn't let her live if she did the same thing to you!'_

 _Another correct assumption. Noah was more vengeful if things were to harm his closest friends. Yet here he stood in front of all his friends and letting one of the most dangerous assassins work with them despite causing great harm to one of their new agents. And everyone was split on this, especially Lena and Angela._

 _He remembered how torn she was against punching him or giving Widow a chance to redeem herself. Angela settled to give one of the most disapproving glares to him. It broke his heart to go against friends that saved his life multiple times for one of their most hated enemies._

 _Truth be told, Burr never knew what made everyone agree to allowing Widowmaker in. All he knew was that sparring sessions with Fareeha intensified and instead of any accidental apologies it was only short grunts._

 _In a way he deserved it. "I'm still not taking it back."_

 _"You willingly went against your friends to save me despite you having the biggest reason. Your successor had a better reaction than you did and now she distrusts you."_

 _"No. Fareeha loved him and she's not the only viable candidate. Maybe-"_

 _"Don't deflect this! Burr, you're angry too. You've been rather rough to these past few weeks."_

 _Burr shook his head. "It's not all bad. We're eliminating several high profile Talon cells, exposed a corrupt government to which the people and the U.N. look to fix. So I'm saying it's all for the better."_

 _She wasn't having any of it. "True as that may be, what about the others? Didn't you hear their arguments? I tortured your best friend and you let me in."_

 _"Are you saying I was wrong to save you?"_

 _"I'm saying that you're bottling up your own frustrations and ignoring it! Do you not care-"_

 _"Of course I fucking care!" Burr shouted now. Améile flinched as he stood up. "What kind person do expect me to be? You think I don't care about what happened when we failed to save him? The fact that I watched him save our ass when it was supposed to be the other way around!"_

 _He got up and paced around the room. "I'm still taking the antidepressants, sleeping aids, Angela had to make sure I wasn't becoming addicted! Most of the time I can barely drag myself out of bed! Do you have an idea how disgusted I was learning that you were partially responsible for Noah?! Honestly I wanted to throw you out of here the second I heard about it!"_

 _"Then why didn't you!"_

 _"BECAUSE I'M JUST AS RESPONSIBLE!" Burr roared. He breathed hard as Améile looked surprised at her lover. "You-you don't understand. Everything that happened to him was my fault the second I approached him at the bar. Can't you see that all that's happened to him comes from that. I could've respected his wishes and left him out of my work, but I ignored it."_

 _She stayed still on that as Burr put his hands on his desk. "Then I went into a brief coma and thought he was dead when I woke up. It got a little better when he came back and I thought I made a good call when I saw he liked working with us. Now with all these details on his torture, I can't help but know I caused all this. My enemies could exploit someone I cared for and I brought him in with no second thought."_

 _Améile stood still when he stopped to breathe. "Anything I hate about your actions are just as bad as my own. I should've been the one Reaper took. I should've been the one tortured for months. I should've left him alone and save him from me."_

 _Burr couldn't help but sob now. She saw how it was now worse. During the funeral, he shed a few tears. Now he was trying to keep himself up while wailing out all of his sorrows. She stepped up and hugged him. Warm tears hit her skin and she could feel him shudder under her touch._

 _"Mon amour." Améile whispered. "La paix, Burr." Whenever she spoke French, it always calmed him down. Later she learned Noah's mother was a fluid in it when scolding her child and where Burr learned it from. She kissed him softly and felt him melt under her touch._

 _"Let's go to bed." He nodded at the idea. "And let me ease you in." Burr gave a weak smile at the implication as Améile kissed him on the cheek._

 _And when it came down to it, Burr followed her to their room and it was the most gentle time they spent together. Améile gave a sympathetic smile and lead, Burr just unwinded and went with the flow. She remembered laying down next to Burr with him wrapped around in her arms. Her nude frame pressed against him and their contrasting temperatures created a unique sensation._

 _Present Day_

She looked up and found herself alone in the room. Her breath sharpened for some apart reason before slowly holding herself. Getting up, the sun was once again as the day passed. McCree and Tracer didn't leave any alarming message she assumed their patrol went well. Overwatch didn't operate on any no news is good news ideal. They left an update saying that the city was clear of any clear enemies. Turns out the two stopped a few crimes. She got up and stretched her arms.

Moving into the hallway to move her legs, Améile passed Noah's room and found Angela snuggling closer to Noah. They both had content smiles on their face despite the injuries they carried. Noah had his single arm wrapped around Angela and held her close.

The assassin felt an inkling of warmth in her chest when she saw how happy Angela was. Her lips tugged up slightly as she picked up the tapes and placed them on the drawer. Her eyes scanned them one last time before a few words formed and passed her lips.

"I promise to truly gain your forgiveness and protect what you have now. For you and Burr."

0-0-0-0-0

Burr felt bright light on his face and his eyes slowly adjusted to it. He could feel his body was wet and with throbs of pain everywhere on his body. His lungs especially felt burnt. Breathing was a hassle.

"Don't look to bothered. It was much worse a few hours ago." Gideon said as he stepped in. Burr slowly pushed himself off the floor and coughed. Droplets of blood dribbled out and dotted the floor. He slowly stood up on wobbly legs as Gideon looked at him impressed when he took a fighting stance. "Still trying to fight me?"

"No...I'm trying to stretch." Gideon gave a respectful nod before pushing Burr over. He fell onto his butt as Gideon shook his head.

A sharp kick to the side made Burr groan loud when Gideon grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. "Have you seen the news?"

"..."

"Right, right. I forgot you didn't have a TV in here. You shoulda seen it. It was quite the spectacle in Numbani with one of your proteges and her Omnic fighting against Doomfist." Burr's eyes widened before Gideon kneed him in the stomach.

He fell back onto the ground and vomited out whatever content was left in his stomach from the last lackluster meal he had. "What...did you do to Efi?"

"Nothing. Well nothing of significance so far. She was barely in the conflict when doomfist came in and started beating around your agents. He was itching for fight especially when I told him about Noah."

"Bastard." Burr growled before pushing himself up to punch him. Gideon caught his fist and tossed him aside. "What happened to him?"

"A construction site fell on him." Gideon replied. "Now don't look too distraught he happened to survive thanks to Orisa, although he did seem to lose some weight. Though that is granted when the photos taken of him before the hospital were particularly disarming."

He let the last word roll of his tongue with a sharp end to signify what he truly meant. Burr saw a holographic image show from a distance Angela raising her staff over Noah with his right arm missing. Tears pricked his eyes when he reached for it. "Noah. You son of a bitch, I'll make sure you and Akande burn in hell for this!"

A small whistle blew through Gideon's lips when a tendril lifted Burr off the floor and held him upside down. "And how will you do that when I have you under my heel? Never forget this is my kingdom and here, you're nothing but a little puppet for me to use. Now take your medicine."

Gideon pulled a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into Burr's neck. He barely winced when it hit and struggled to the most minimal degree. His body went limp before reopening his eyes with a glassy gaze.

"Better? Good, now we need to set up your organization's fall." He didn't notice Moira watching with great interest from a distance.

*Next Time

"For the time being King's Row will be where you reside."

Fareeha held Noah close as he tried his best not fall asleep in her strong arms.

Aryt and Moonlark fell onto the floor as Indominus walked up and tsked. They both got up and prepared their next strike.

0-0-0-0-0

Alright so this will be the last chapter of Among Heroes for the rest of the year. And if you're wondering what took this one so long was because I'm working on the other chapters. I just came here to wish everyone good times for the upcoming holidays.


	52. Coming Back

"Excuse me. Ma'am? Miss Ziegler?" Angela bemoaned at the peaceful slumber she was having before seeing one of the doctors approach her.

"Yes?"

"Apologies, but we need to give the patient his pain medication and replace his IV. Along with providing tonight's dinner." She tried sitting up before feeling Noah's arm still be wrapped around her. She chuckled at his little antic before pulling herself off. Noah didn't notice it while the doctor's injected the latest dose.

Once they were done, Angela watched the doctors work and stretched her back. The popping sensation made her more aware as she got up. The doctor's also brought in some chicken soup and bread.

Angela's mouth watered at the sight and realized it's been sometime since she last ate. A nurse tapped her shoulder and held up a tray.

"For me?"

"Yes, we'd like to extend this as a form of thanks for repelling Doomfist."

"He got away." Angela replied sadly. Any recent development on finding the man has stumped the team. Even Widowmaker seems to lack any updates.

The nurse shook her head. "It would've been worse if you weren't here. And for that we'd like to thank you." Angela accepted the tray and watched the doctors give an approving nod before leaving.

She sat down next to Noah and tore into the bread. The buttered crust and fluffy insides were much appreciated. Many hospitals these days have improved their cafeterias and with the extra funding towards the medical industry, hospitals are able to provide better food for their patients.

"Mhm. Something smells good." Noah mumbled. She looked up and saw him grinning at her. "Care to help me up?"

Angela moved his tray onto his bedside table and pushed it closer to him. Grabbing his spoon, Noah slowly sipped soup. The medic took the time to break his bread and place it down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They quietly went back to eating before Angela put down their bowls on the table next to them. She curled up next to him and just held on. The two barely moved as Noah just enjoyed holding Angela in his arm.

An hour passed of just silence when a question popped into his mind.

"Is there a way to regrow my limbs?" Angela didn't reply. Not immediately. She was just trying to enjoy their cuddle session before the nanobot session she recommended begins. The doctor took a moment to rack her thoughts first. "Angela?"

"No good way." She replied. "It's one of the goals everyone in the medical field that deals with this type of stuff. Nanobots were the first step in regeneration, but the Omnic Crisis happened and they were now used as healing item. I, myself, was highly invested in looking for ways to have regeneration happen for people."

"What happened?"

Angela gave a sad smile as she looked at the bandaged nub Noah bore. "As smart as I was, my mind was still not good enough to crack the code on that. They were...others who would cross lines to attain that and in a way they did."

"Really?"

"But to do so included breaking so many ethical barriers that it could be seen as the same arrogance that started the Omnic Crisis. We're lucky that Omnics have their own humanity with them. But…"

The conversation definitely moved somewhere else, but Noah never heard her talk about it this much. Maybe she opened up like this before and just needs to do it again.

"What they did, what I did down the road. This belief in progress to do something such as human regeneration has led us to someone like-"

"Reaper." He finished. Angela swallowed nervously. She just wanted to say regrowing limbs was a work in progress, but now its turned to something much deeper. "Angela, I...I remember some things about you and Reaper. That you're responsible for something that happened to him."

"I wanted to save my friend. His ability to survive almost anything with the enhancements of America's super soldier program was remarkable. But he was still human and I took that from him. Because I didn't want to lose someone without trying to save them."

"Oh." The room felt tense as Angela squeezed Noah's shirt tighter. She gave a shaky breath.

"I did something, something that boosted his already impressive powers to near immortal levels. I don't know what I did. I just...I'm sure Gabe was dead the second I found him and I brought someone worse."

Noah moved his hand up to his neck. It seemed harder to breathe now. "Those nanites that you used for Fareeha and Genji."

"They were a prototype for a plan to stop Reaper when the time came. Burr has fought Reaper many times and each time he went above and beyond trying to slay him. That's when I went around to develop my weapon. And I worked on them harder these past few years in case he ever returns.."

Noah didn't say a word as he just laid there. He could feel his shirt grow damp. "I...lost my friend and brought to life some damn shadow."

"You believe he's still out there."

"Burr went on to label him KIA, but I know he's still out there. If a mountain couldn't kill you then he's out there. I want to know why he's not coming here. What's he planning?"

"Hey off chance, Reaper's probably having a cup of coffee with a few...friends?"

Angela didn't say anything and held onto Noah a bit tighter when he kissed her forehead. She just laid there when Noah closed his eyes again. Her eyes looked at the sky through the window. The darkening sky slowly shadowed her eyes when her communicator rang.

She got up and looked at the message. The doctor reluctantly moved Noah's arm and grabbed her coat.

"If you're leaving take my gun." Noah mumbled. She turned and saw him looking at her with sleepy eyes. "I don't...want you to go defenseless…"

He fell back to sleep and Angela smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She slipped out with his gun holster on her hip. Stepping out, Angela was surprised to see Widowmaker sitting near by looking at her communicator.

"Fareeha sent out a call for you to be at Efi's workshop. They need you to examine something. And if you're worried McCree and Tracer are on their way over here. So don't worry."

"What about you?" Angela asked.

The sniper didn't answer and was just fiddling with a coin. She flipped it. "I'll remain on guard until they arrive and when you leave. So don't worry."

"Right." Angela moved past Widowmaker and called down a cab.

In ten minutes she arrived in front of the workshop and found Fareeha outside with her hands gloved.

"Fareeha?"

"Hurry up and come inside. I think we need a second opinion on Efi's new work." Angela followed her in and saw Efi currently typing something on her tablet.

"Ms. Amari, I think we'll need to rewire the bundle inside. It isn't moving as fast as with the other components."

"I'll look at that." Angela said. Efi turned and smiled softly at the doctor. "Ms. Ziegler. I'm happy you got my message. We need a second opinion on this new invention. It's currently in the development stage and the prototype should be ready in the next five hours.

Angela looked at the piece of tech and had her fingertips barely graze the product when she found something. "Efi will I be able to give it functions test before we start."

"Yes. That's specifically the reason we wanted you here. I've had models at the ready when I help out the hospital, but this is my custom designed one. Shall we begin?"

The hours passed by as the night approached and the three were putting on the final touches.

At the hospital however, Noah stared at the ceiling with a dull pain on his side. He breathed hard as he tried to deal with an itch on his hand. His right hand. Which was currently smoldering black bits that was cleaned up from the street by now.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath. "Huh, I bet Genji gets this. Or Torbjorn. Or...Symmetra. Wow, guess a lot of people lost their limbs."

He took a moment to ease his breathing before looking at the tape recorder on his bedside. "And listening to what I did in my former life is not what I want now. Just breathe. Just breathe. Don't think about it. Don't think about it."

He closed his eyes, but his mind couldn't help it. Another vision. The echoes of metal beams and the harsh sting of dust hitting him. The pain medication was wearing off so he could almost recreate every bit of pain within his body.

Clenching his teeth, Noah didn't have Angela's comforting presence. Lena was out patrolling, McCree was doing the same so neither could distract him. Fareeha...Noah prayed would come if anything to just be with him. He let out a strangled gasp when something touched him.

His body reacted on its own and he found his fist being held back from Widowmaker's face. The assassin looked at him blankly before gently putting it down. "I heard noises and assumed you were being attacked."

"N-No."

"Good. The last thing we want now is another attack on you." She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"When did you get here?"

"Almost a day now."

"A day?" Noah looked at the time and date. Améile let a ghost of a smile creep up her lips and munched softly on the granola bar she got from the vending machine. The two sat in silence when he turned to her.

"So what I'd miss?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. I dropped off Burr's tapes about you and stopped an assassination attempt on your life." Noah looked at her in complete surprise as she continued to chew on her treat. "It turns out Indominus is a lot tougher than I thought."

"Yeah. I barely saw him move when we first met. And now I hear he can go toe to toe with you. I'm in deep shit."

"Perhaps, but from what I've seen you're nowhere near as strong as you were two years ago."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Talon kept footage from Egypt and we've had to study you before we captured you. I must admit I was a bit worried when I saw how skilled you became."

"Worried?"

Améile tossed her wrapper away. "Not worried per say, but intrigued. Even when weakened by Reaper, you attempted to escape. Even caught me off guard."

"I...remember some fuzzy details about that. It's honestly getting easier to remember my time in Overwatch than anything else. I sure did hate you. After all, you were the head of some my torture sessions."

She flinched at the cold tone at the end of that sentence and tried to continue this conversation. "You took on most of it with stride. It was after taking in our newest chemical weapon that you broke. I imagined the side effects extreme."

"Very...it's been on me since I escaped. Gotta admit, I never saw that coming. Still I gotta know why did you change? You turned against everyone in Talon around the time I was there and even helped in the rescue. Explain that."

"..." Améile didn't say anything before pulling up a picture of Burr. "You broke the straw on the camel's back. After I broke you, I...I finally felt guilt. True guilt. I had taken the most precious person my love holds and broke them. Everything I felt since I met Burr finally came through and I couldn't handle it anymore. It broke my programming. So I left. I wanted to change myself for the better and I thought it'd be no better than helping you escape."

Noah let that answer in. "Couldn't you have helped me escape?"

"Wouldn't you have tried to kill me the second I tried?"

"Fair enough. Still what'd you expect would happen? I'm surprised the others work with you so closely."

"Death. No wanted me except for Burr and maybe Mercy. No, everyone else wanted me dead and those who weren't vocal about it were neutral or wanted to use my abilities for good use. Burr was the only one who truly believed in me. It's different now, but there will always be that tension between us. No matter how hard I try."

Noah didn't say a word before deciding on one thing. "Help me up." Améile raised an eyebrow before moving to sit him. She pushed him up and moved to face the edge of the bed. He grabbed the cane left on the side of his bed that she brought in and tried pushing himself up.

"We need to go home."

"Right."

0-0-0-0-0

Angela wiped her brow as she finished up the last few details on the material. Her communicator rang when she came up and answered. At the same time Fareeha's did the the same.

-I've taken a look at Genji and the purge seemed to have worked. He should be good to go in the next couple of days.-

"Thank you Mei. With all the craziness happening I'm happy to hear Genji will be with us again. Now you said Ana had something for us."

-Yes, she'd like for you all to return to Gibraltar as soon as the doctor's give the ok for Noah to leave. She's expecting everyone to return.-

"Efi and Orisa have agreed to come join our ranks with Efi being Winston's replacement on technical support. Can you have arrangements for Winston's second, unused lab to be ready to accommodate those two."

-I can work on it with Reinhardt and Zarya. The equipment there can be rather heavy.-

"Thank you Mei."

Meanwhile Fareeha was having another conversation with her mother. "Really?"

-I received the message from Widowmaker. Noah is strong enough to leave the hospital which means you must return home. Now begin packing things up.-

"Yes ma'am." Fareeha hung up and turned towards Efi and Angela. "Efi, you can finish up on our way over to Gibraltar."

The teen looked at Fareeha in complete shock and almost dropped her tablet on the floor. Angela managed to see it and catch it. "G-Gibraltar."

"Yes, I assume that Orisa is doing better." Efi nodded excitedly as she turned to her Omnic ally who was in stand by. Her eyes shined brightly as she ran around to grab the needed equipment. Angela watched with some mirth when Fareeha touched her shoulder.

"We should grab all our stuff from the hotel as well. Noah's strong enough to leave and we should get ready to move on to our next mission."

"Good to see you're doing better." Angela said with a bright smile. Fareeha lowered her arm and gave a weak smile in return.

"I am. I'll be even better more after we get back to base."

"Noah will love what you and Efi have done." Fareeha let out a nervous chuckle and turned to the door.

"Let's get ready to leave."

A few hours have passed and with McCree and Tracer with them, they converged at the hospital. Tracer was on her communicator with a contemplative look as McCree waved at Widowmaker just outside the door. She gave a small wave back and opened the door.

Noah looked at his friends when they entered. He held himself up with a cane as he greeted them.

"Treatments worked. I should be able to move now. Albeit limited, but baby steps."

McCree stepped forward. "Good, now come on. We're going home." Noah seemed almost relieved to hear that as they took a cab back to the airfield.

The ride to Overwatch seemed long. If only that Noah fell under due to the pain medications that was being pumped into him along with the nanobots repairing the majority of damage. Whenever he woke up, Noah would look around then lift up his shirt and feel the fresh scars now present on his torso. Slashes and healed holes decorated the skin and was always prodded with delicate care as if they could burst open at anytime.

Fareeha was in the pilot's seat with Lena, who seemed happy for a particular reason, and McCree was going through weapons maintenance for the armored suits of Mercy and Pharah. Angela sat alongside Efi who was adding some paint to a new product that Noah couldn't see. The only one next to him was Orisa, who was up for conversation.

"I am glad to see you recovering nicely Mr. Bastian."

"Thanks and to you as well." He noticed the new metal plating on her. Orisa had her scrapes from the fight, but Noah guessed that the repairs was from after she saved him from the rocket. Now the two were both recovering slowly from that fight.

"God I'm tired."

"Perhaps you should sleep."

"I slept too much. Besides I'm almost bored of sleeping these days." Orisa eyed the nanobot canister attached to his arm. "And this is the only thing keeping me from being bedridden."

Orisa blinked. "I see, perhaps we should play a game. Efi taught me I Spy."

Noah shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'll go first. I spy something blue."

"Agent Pharah's Raptora Mark VI Armor."

"I was going to say the sky." Orisa beeped confused before seeing the small remnants of the blue sky.

"Very well. I spy something metal."

"You."

"Ah, Mr. Bastian that is where you are wrong. It is in fact Agent McCree's Peacekeeper."

Noah blinked and faked pout. "Well next time why don't you be a bit more specific with your item."

"Why don't you?"

"...You got some sass on you know that right."

The game continued on until they finally arrived on base. Lena landed in the hangar where Ana was currently waiting for them. The doors opened and everyone walked out. Noah grabbed his cane and followed everyone out. Widowmaker was the first to leave as everyone else got ready to follow.

"Good to see everyone again. And our two new recruits." Efi and Orisa barely seemed to keep their excitement when Ana walked up to them with a kind smile. "Welcome to Overwatch."

"Yes of course! I mean it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance for the first time Ms. Amari."

"You can call me Ana." She replied and held out her hand. Efi shook it excitingly as Orisa saluted.

"Greetings, Ms. Ana. I am OR-15."

"I like Orisa better." Ana said.

"Very well if that is what you desire."

Ana nodded at the omnic and turned to McCree and Lena. "Lena, up to my office. Jesse, take these two to the secondary lab Winston hasn't used. I believe the location would be suitable for someone of your needs."

Efi nodded and McCree picked up Efi's tools and luggage. The two followed him out when Ana turned back and the smile fell off her face when she saw Noah. She approached him and eyed him.

"Ana?" He asked.

"I was told of your injuries and I'm currently finalizing what I'm gonna do with you."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be such a burden."

"Nonsense. As long as you can stand on your two feet and be willing to fight you'll be just fine. However given what Angela has told me about your current state, we need to make some new adjustments for you."

Before Noah could ask what she meant, the bay doors opened and Sombra ran out as fast as she can. Symmetra was following after her with the current reports on display on her palm. Angela and Fareeha wisely moved to the side as Sombra came in and almost tackled Noah.

He found himself being barraged with questions in Spanish as she looked over him. "Oliv-Sombra I'm fine!"

She gave him a somber look that shut him up. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard it was Akande you went up against! I imagined a damn body bag."

Fareeha squeezed her hand tightly around her bicep as her pupils dilated. Angela noticed and put a hand on her shoulder. Sombra turned to them and scowled. "And I have a few words for the both of you. But I'm not in the mood to make this headache worse."

"Sombra enough. He's safe and that's all you need to worry about." Ana stated before Noah could step up.

Symmetra looked on at how Sombra held onto Noah and saw how the joking hacker has transformed so fast into this worrying figure. Sombra rolled her eyes and stepped away from Noah. "Right, you're right. I suppose you looked at my plan."

"I have. Now Sombra, I need you back to work. Like you promised." Sombra huffed and turned to Noah.

"I'm only staying to watch your back."

Noah sighed. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Symmetra approached. "I've found some new intel on the Vishkar employees that match our new assassin's description. This would be easier with some help."

"Course Satya, I'll be right there." Noah noticed Satya's eyes drift away from her along with her face darkening. "Look if things go my way I'll give you a call."

"O-K. Why?"

Sombra's teasing nature came back as she turned around. "I dunno, you'll just have to find out."

Fareeha turned to her mother, "What does she mean?"

"I'm sending Noah away." Everyone in the hangar froze as Ana crossed her arms. "Let me explain in the office. I left my tea up there and I'd like to drink it while it's still hot."

They made their way with Angela and Fareeha confused on the situation and Noah unable to pinpoint his feelings. They made it up and saw Lena carefully poking around the office. She saw them and blinked towards her seat.

Ana began, "Currently speaking, Noah, the injuries you sustained would require physical therapy for at least two months."

"Two months? I can't stay away for two months."

Ana stood up. "You will. Angela is our only medically licensed healer in the group, but what you need requires more. Therefore it has come to having you be moved off base and into London Bridge hospital near King's Row."

"What? Mother, Noah is a targeted agent."

"Who hasn't been targeted?" Ana laughed. "Fareeha, I'm not sending him alone. I said King's Row."

A blue zip came in with Lena at the ready. "That's where I come in, right? Shoot I got the news while we were in Numbani and wanted to spill the beans there, but I didn't know if Ana would go all the way. Don't luv, I'll keep Noah nice and safe there. Besides I think we can get some serious training down there."

Ana nodded. "Yes. I saw the footage of them against Doomfist and was quite impressed especially considering that they barely trained together on that maneuver."

"That's cause I work with the best." Noah said.

"Aw Noah, you're making me blush." Lena said and quickly felt the stares of his two girlfriends bearing down on her. "Next time we'll do even cooler moves!"

"Having said that, Noah, you are under Tracer's orders until you return to active duty here. The only one who can tell you otherwise is me." Ana said. "Now I believe for the time being King's Row will be where you reside. I suggest you begin packing. You will leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I like to say we run on a tight schedule especially if you want to get better and find the rest of our team."

Noah nodded and stood up on his feet and limped out with his cane. Angela and Fareeha were about to follow, but Efi, waiting outside, stopped them real quick. She pulled out the box from underneath her seat and smiled brightly.

Meanwhile Down The Hall

"Noah." He turned around and saw Genji walking up to him. "It is good to see you my friend."

"Genji, you look better." Noah replied. He pushed himself up with his cane. The two shook hands. "Given the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me."

"I apologize." Noah saw the cyborg carried a sense of guilt, but was trying to respond to the jovial tone of his comment. "Though I see it has finally gotten my brother to finally join Overwatch."

The two turned and saw McCree talking to Hanzo from a distance. The archer didn't seem to care so much, but snuck a few glances at them.

Noah chuckled and faced Genji. "Well things are going well." Genji looked at Noah's missing limb and took a moment to stare at it.

"Do you feel ok?"

Noah looked at his nub and could almost feel him clenching his right fist. "It tingles. Sometimes...it hurts especially when I wake up."

"The phantom pain. I understand that sensation more than anyone else. It still lingers to this day." Genji flexed his fingers. "But still…"

He outstretched his fingers and placed them on the wall. With a small grunt, he clenched his fist and hit the metal. It bent to his will. Noah looked in awe as Genji drew his fist back.

"With every bit of pain you receive, the relief is even greater and even more strength. I can see that you readily accept your burden."

"Honestly, after slowly trying to relearn my life I'm surprised I'm not dead."

"Will I ever get to hear about your life?" Noah shook his head and held up the tape recorder in his pocket.

"No, I listen first. Maybe soon, but for now it's just me." The two shared one more laugh before seeing Angela enter the room with Efi and Fareeha. Genji saw the brightness in Noah's eyes light up when it landed on Angela.

The cyborg patted him on the back. "I hope you two work things out well." Noah nodded. "She is one of my oldest friends, so please do be careful."

"I'm sure you'd be more than happy to know I'll let you kick my ass if I ruin things."

"I won't lie." Genji responded. "I would."

They heard footsteps rapidly approach them and saw Efi walking up. "Hey Noah!"

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I managed to make your request in record time."

Noah didn't say a word and looked at the box in her hand. It was a good sized box with a ribbon on top. He snickered at it when Efi pulled it off. He opened the box to see a new arm. It was black with red adorned on it. He picked it up and felt its weight.

"Now it's composed of carbon fiber with metallic plating on the back of the hands and knuckles. So you can strike harder."

"Um, how should I-you know?" Efi looked confused before realizing. She reached into the box and pulled out a socket.

"I took some measurements of your arm for the socket. Your...arm will change occasionally, so when it does come to me and we can create a new one." Noah nodded and saw Fareeha staring. He put on the socket then attached the new arm.

"Thanks to Omnics we were able to produce far more prosthetics now then in the past. I hope you are pleased with this."

With a final click, Noah looked at his new right hand. He urged it to move right, it moved right. He clenched his fist, the fingers curled together. Noah turned to the wall and gave a light punch. The echo could be felt.

"This...this is amazing Efi. Thank you." He was in complete awe. The teen smiled happily at the news.

"That's not all. I found some missing pieces from the battle of those gauntlets you had. I took off your left one for repairs."

"You didn't."

"We did." Efi gestured toward Fareeha. "It was her idea. As a way of this arm doing more than just the normal bits. It needs a certain amount of pressure to activate though as we would want you accidently firing when you open your hand. But I'd wait till you-"

Noah opened his palm and heard the energy hum. Efi yelped in surprise as a strong beam of light erupted from his hand and hit the rocks from a distance. The initial contact melted the rocks down while the rest on top fell to the sea below.

Everyone else in the area gasped at its power as Efi looked the most stunned. "I guess it had more power than I initially thought."

He clenched his fist and the light died down. "It's amazing Efi. I should really give credit where credits due."

"Well it wasn't just me. Ms. Amari and Dr. Ziegler helped out. They're knowledge in robotics and prosthetics is what really made me do a good job on this. You should thank them as well."

Noah patted her on the head. "Of course I will. Though some should still go to you. You didn't have to make this arm. It would've been perfectly fine if I got a hospital standard."

"No way! I mean sure you could have, but you defended our city from Doomfist! You may not have won, but you repelled him and I think that deserves a reward as well."

He scratched the back of his head meekly. "It wasn't just me."

Efi nodded. "We know, but still. Doomfist is one of the powerful terrorists out there and you took him on one on one. You're definitely growing to become one of the best heroes Overwatch has!"

Everyone looked and saw Noah's eyes shine for a second. Efi looked a little confused when Noah covered his mouth. "That's...something."

Noah was actually blushing at the compliment. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Efi."

"Sure." Noah patted her on the head when they heard a new set of footsteps approach.

"And here I thought we were under attack." Ana said with Reinhardt right behind her. She eyed his new arm. "Never recalled the new arm."

"It's new." He clenched his fists to show, but felt a twinge of pain for some reason. "I-I better go back."

He turned to the small teen next him. "Thank you again Efi." He grabbed his cane again and pushed himself forward. Fareeha saw him eye his arm with some concern. She watched him leave and waited for a few minutes before following slowly.

Angela was about to follow when she saw Ana shake her head. She stopped right there and sighed. Ana patted her on the shoulder. "Fareeha needs this."

"I know."

Noah flexed his new arm around. Sleek, functional, and moved with better reaction speed than he ever did with his natural arm. Just what he requested. In most areas it was perfect, an attachment he would never take off.

He then took it off and tossed it onto his bed.

It felt so unnatural. Despite asking for it, Noah couldn't help but be bothered by it. The small amount of phantom pain he feels always reminded him that it wasn't his arm. He could lose it, but he wouldn't feel pain. The arm he lost was nothing more than decaying dust or scraps of meat scrubbed off the floor yet he could still feel it. It was almost surreal to feel he clench his fingers into a fist despite no hand to respond to that command.

It felt so off. Years of running, gunning, and bombs and now it seems to have taken a toll. Part of him wants to throw the arm into the black sea and sink to the murky depths below, the other wants to hold onto it and make use of it. Efi, Fareeha, they've spent so much time trying to make it perfect and ran it through Angela for its approval.

A sharp knock was heard and Noah slapped himself back into the situation. He opened it to see Fareeha standing at the doorway. "Noah! I mean, Noah, how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

Fareeha nervously tapped her fingers against her side before answering. "I was just, you know, wondering how the new arm is. I, uh, understand if it needs some extra work and that-"

Noah chuckled at her nervous stance. "It's perfectly fine. The arm is a marvel and I'm glad you took time to help make it."

"Actually it was mostly Efi, I just used a bit of..." He stared at her, "You're welcome."

She peeked in and found it on the bed. "You're not wearing it?"

"Eh I thought I'd try it out later. Besides I-" He stopped when she saw her look fall. "Fareeha, it's wonderful. I mean truly."

"You don't like an artificial arm." Fareeha stated cooly. Noah froze at her tone as she seemed to breathe harder. "I'm sorry, maybe if I did something I could've...you wouldn't need that."

Noah felt uneasy. "Fareeha."

"I better go." She walked backwards before trying to bolt. Noah reacted quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Fareeha stiffened and tried fighting against it, but found herself in his room with the door closed against her back.

A hand slammed next to her head as Noah looked right into her eye. "Don't. Don't go, don't talk, just listen."

"But-" She started before Noah punched the wall and silenced her. She wasn't accustomed to this side of Noah. He was different. Firm and with an aura of command. The soldier stood still.

Noah made sure she wouldn't talk and started. "I heard you talked to others on this. Angela, Jesse, and Ana. So I'm not going to beat this dead horse with you. I know who's fault it is."

Fareeha rolled her eyes. "Obviously you're going to say it's not my-"

"It is your fault." He replied simply. Fareeha froze at that and saw the dead serious look he had on his face. Her brain began to short circuit as her mind was trying to comprehend what he just said. Her breathing picked up as the one comfort she always believed was proven to be wrong.

Yet he refuted that when he woke up. Maybe he finally realized what he got wrong.

"I-I...Noah, I thought-"

"I'm not finished. You don't talk." He replied back. She felt tears well up as she assumed now the worse was going to come. It was over between them.

"You fired the rocket at Doomfist to incapacitate him and it hit me instead." He started. Fareeha could barely contain her sobs as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I lost my arm because of that. Because I was in its path."

"Please, Noah!" She started, but he stopped her again.

"And that is my fault." He finished.

Now the world stopped as Fareeha looked at him confused before downright pissed. She pushed him back and Noah hit the wall as Fareeha looked even more angry at him. "Are...Are you serious?!"

"Completely. I failed to get out of the way when I decided to charge at Doomfist. His fault for dodging, Lena's for no proper reaction, and Indominus fault for stopping Jesse and Angela from reaching us in time."

Fareeha felt her tears well up as she laughed sarcastically. "Oh my god, you ASS! Are you trying to say everyone is at fault? That I shouldn't kick myself over what was my mistake."

"It's not just yours Fareeha. It is everyone's in one way or another. And while it's true your rocket did the damage, the explosion was caused from my attack as well. I could've dodged it or at least brace for cover." Noah started.

She put her foot down. "Or you would've been blown to pieces! Noah, you can't-you can't just brush this off as everyone's fault."

"I can and I am. Fareeha, this is my mistake as much as it is yours. If I was smarter then I wouldn't have lost my arm."

"If I took a moment to examine the situation then-"

"You were doing your duty as a soldier and hero. You didn't hesitate, your mother has given you that advice before, am I wrong?"

"No, but-"

Noah continued. "You were only doing your job. Fareeha, I knew the second I joined I would probably lose something here. Honestly I'm quite surprised with my past that now I lost a limb."

Fareeha didn't say a word as Noah stopped talking and looked at her. Her breathing calmed down slightly as she covered her eyes with hand. Choking down one last sob, the soldier uncovered her eyes and looked at Noah.

"I...was thinking about this conversation for awhile. And despite all the outcomes you still surprise me."

Noah gave a small bow.

"You're still an ass you know. I thought for a second you were going to blame only me and that it was going to be the end of...us." Noah chuckled and grabbed his new arm. He attached it with a small snap and grabbed Fareeha's hands.

"If there is an end, it's going to be to take a lot more than an arm to do that."

Fareeha glanced away from him and did her best not to look at him.

"And no more of this blaming yourself. I know you've been kicking yourself since the mission. Jesse told me and I want you to stop that. Partially it was my fault too. You know it's a bit hard to be at fault if everyone keeps taking it from me."

Fareeha sniffled at that before snorting in laughter. That was the rarest thing Noah's ever seen. "Fine, if you insist."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good, now maybe I can have you not looking at me with sad eyes. Personally I liked those bedroom eyes." Fareeha instantly blushed as Noah held her close. She felt his lean muscle through the t-shirt and remembered their shared moment.

Noah snickered and kissed her cheek. "You know why? Because I was your boyfriend in those eyes, not some pity case."

"I would never-" He turned her over and had her back pressed against his front.

"You wouldn't. Not on purpose, but that doesn't mean it hasn't happened." Noah whispered before trailing down. "And sometimes that pisses me off. Maybe I should punish you for that."

"S-Sorry." Fareeha groaned when he pressed against a sensitive spot. "I-I didn't mean to!" Noah saw her rubbing her thighs together with her eyes closed. He pressed the tip of his tongue against her skin and she gasped.

He smirked to himself and arched his natural hand onto her thigh. She opened her eyes and almost melted at it. Noah could almost see all her inhibitions break down when he continued. "Fareeha."

"Yes?" She moaned back.

"I know the suitable punishment." He inched closer to her core. Fareeha swallowed nervously as Noah teased her further. "It's perfect."

"Perfect." She purred back. Noah loved that small undertone her voice took when she wanted something. Put that with the particular glint she has only for him and he knows that this woman was his. Rather a possessive part of him that claimed her, one rarely appearing.

He pushed a little further and drew little circles with his fingertip. "You know why?"

"Why?" She whispered back. Her lust was starting to get back to her and with Noah's teasing it was growing back to when she was her early years as an adult.

"Because I can't strain myself with such activities." He stopped and moved from under her. Her butt hit the bed as she felt the crushing tease leave her with no payoff. Noah leaned against his desk and grabbed his cane. "Angela herself said I shouldn't do anything drastic until I recover."

"Y-You're such a jackass today."

"Still feel better."

"For some reason." She said spitefully. Her pants were very uncomfortable now and Fareeha knew they weren't going to be taken off by her lover. Noah chuckled and walked back to her. "I made up my mind. We're over."

"No we're not." Noah said as he approached her again.

"Yes we are and I hate you." She replied and crossed her arms. Noah chuckled and kissed her on the lips. She replied stiffly before slowly giving away. Time passed and soon Noah found Fareeha's arms around him as they were playing a movie on the TV.

Fareeha held Noah close as he tried his best not fall asleep in her strong arms. It took a good amount of strength but he finally decided to move out.

"You okay?"

"Well I do have to get ready to move. Or just grab enough clothes and necessities for Lena's apartment."

She looked at Noah almost sadly. "You know I'm going to miss you."

"It's only for a few months besides I'll call you. Given you're not on mission." Fareeha didn't say a word and just rested her chin on the top of his head. The movie became just white noise to her ears as they continued to enjoy each other's company.

"What're going to do?"

"Hm?"

"What're going to do after all this is over. When Gideon and Vishkar are gone, when Burr is saved? Would you...leave?"

Noah let that question slowly sink in and sighed. He looked at his body with the multiple bandages and the spikes of pain. Temporary as they may be, Noah knew his body wouldn't recover all the way. There was too much damage. He can hold it off, but eventually the decay would get to him.

"Maybe. As much as I would love to stay and even with the great benefits here I don't think I can go on forever."

Fareeha nodded at the answer. "I fear that answer as well. I can't imagine what I'd do if I was in your position."

"Yes, you would." She looked down at him. "You would get back up, pick up your launcher, and kick ass."

She laughed. "That's nice to hear, but you know what I'm not like that. It's...too difficult to do something like when I…"

"I didn't say you did it alone. You have Overwatch and I'll make sure to be here for you as well. As I know you will for me."

Fareeha felt Noah shift around and face her. The light hit his back while the shadows hit his face. He leaned in and kissed her. She sighed contently when he pushed for more. The next few minutes were slow as they made out.

"Mmm." Noah gave out as he kissed her collarbone. "I want you."

"Didn't Angela say no to see this?" Fareeha said. "And didn't you tease me earlier for wanting this?"

He tugged at her pants and slowly slid them off her legs. "No to what I want. It'll be gentle tonight. And consider this my apology."

Fareeha pulled off her shirt along with his and held his hand. "Of course."

0-0-0-0-0

Aryt and Moonlark fell onto the floor as Indominus walked up and tsked. They both got up and prepared their next strike. It took a bit of time, but their new operative was already up on his feet and testing his abilities on their top agents.

"Hah!" Aryt shouted and tried to throw a fast jab. Moonlark slid behind Indominus and attempted a tackle. The assassin caught Aryt's blow and swung him around. He hit Moonlark with his new hostage and sent them both flying.

"Not bad, but you still attack like you're alone."

Moonlark got up and rolled her shoulder. "And?"

"And that's why I'm not surprised you weren't able to take on Noah when it was the two of you. Do you have any idea on how pathetic that is? How you two are?"

Aryt got up and growled. His sister was endanger, his ticket to saving her was still alive, and this douche was calling them pathetic. He got up and charged. Indominus got into a tall stance and waited patiently.

"Aryt, wait!" He didn't listen and swung wildly. Indominus ducked and weaved each strike as if they were nothing. He gave a small grunt and struck Aryt in the chest. The guy let out some spit before Indominus landed a heavy blow to his stomach.

Moonlark watched her companion fall to the ground with his body twitching. Indominus turned around and beckoned her. She took a moment to breath and got into a stance. The two stayed still for the longest moment before she charged.

The armored assassin raised his arm and blocked the first punch. He pulled her in and punched back. She flew back and landed just off the mat and onto the floor. "You seem to have a better head on you than your partner. So tell me, why can't you stop your one target?"

She got up and rubbed her chin. "I don't know. I suppose you could tell us." Aryt was slowly getting up and clutching his stomach. He faced Indominus and slowly went to a stance. His body was shaking.

Indominus kept his relaxed stance and egged them. Moonlark and Aryt looked at each other before charging again. The two charged and Moonlark threw the first punch. He caught it along with her second fist. Holding her down, he swung Moonlark around and saw Aryt duck.

Moonlark went flying off as Aryt landed a strong uppercut to the gut. Indominus felt still as the blow was landed.

"Got you." Aryt said. The mask reflected the cocky smirk when Aryt found himself on the ground.

"No you didn't." Indominus watched the two struggle to get up. "You need to work together. Not attack together. If you keep doing this then you'll just repeat your shortcomings."

The two struggled to move when Indominus kicked them up. They panted hard as he got into his stance. "Now stand up and fight. Fight as one."

"You sure took the role of the teacher."

"That's only because Gideon requested it. And I do see the reason why. Now shut up and get to work." Aryt and Moonlark took a breath and began their new assault. Indominus duck and weaved through each of their strikes.

"HAH!" They yelled when they found an opening. Moonlark caught one of his arms and locked it in. Aryt smirked and sent a high kick. It connected and knocked Indominus onto the floor.

The two were taking in deep gulps of air when Indominus got up and chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all. Keep it up and you'd be exceptional. For now, you're pretty good."

"Yeah, don't you ever underestimate us." Moonlark said between breaths. Aryt looked her surprised before turning back to Indominus.

"Then next time I'll let you kill your target." He dropped his stance and hopped off the mat. They could feel him smirking when he turned around. "Don't let me down and keep up the good work."

With that he disappeared into one of the teleporters on the wall. Aryt and Moonlark watched the teleporter for another second before relaxing.

"Never underestimate us?" Aryt said.

Moonlark turned to him with her stoic expression. "Yeah. He did and we proved him wrong. Besides I know how much Bastian means for your family. I'll help in any way you need me to be."

Aryt looked surprised as she lifted her lips to something of a...smile. She never smiles. "Thanks, but unless you can cure her then don't try too hard."

It fell off. Aryt hopped off the mat and rubbed his tender stomach. "But appreciate the gesture. I'll try to be more level headed when we go out on mission again and we'll try to be coordinate better."

"Good. Now rest up." She walked away and Aryt's eyes lingered on her for a second longer.

*Next Time

"Welcome to King's Row and to my apartment." Lena said as she opened the door.

The rooftop was quiet as Noah faced Lena. The time traveler took a stance and smirked. "We can take basic training here."

Noah looked at his scouter and texted Sombra. -I think it's time for an upgrade.-

0-0-0-0-0

I'm not dead! Honestly I'm glad I managed to get this chapter out when I did. I feel like I missed out on a lot of stuff. I got kind of burned out of Overwatch for awhile, but feedback from you guys is what I need to keep moving forward. I haven't given up on this story yet and I intend to keep it that.

Though let's be honest. School and college are going to get in the way in the near future so I want you all to expect less chapters coming out per month. As much as I would like to focus on Among Heroes and ending it, I have my own life that needs my attention. I hope everyone can understand that.

But that does mean that every chapter I put out now will have to have even more meaning. I promise to do my best to see this through. Now remember to leave a review as those are the most important parts in helping this story continue.


End file.
